Threads of Fate
by SDWilson
Summary: Follow the scions of House D'Romas as they face xenos, heretics, and worse in the Koronus expanse! Also posted is the series finale epilogue (Ch 127), the series epilogue (Ch 128) and a post-series timeline leading up to the Ultima founding. Threads of Fate has been completed. Serial story meant to be read one episode at a time.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

The introduction below to the 40k universe has been lifted near verbatim (with only rewording of the last paragraph) from the introduction to the Rogue Trader Role Playing Game core rulebook and is not by my hand.

 **It is the 41** **st** **Millenium**

For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden throne of Earth. He is the master of mankind by the will of the gods, and master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day, so that he may never truly die.

Yet in his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the Daemon-infested miasma of the warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomicon, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in his name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bioengineered super warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the Tech-Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus, to name but a few. But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat from aliens, heretics, mutants- and worse.

To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and the most bloody regime imaginable. Amongst the most powerful of mankind are the members of the D'Romas Rogue Trader dynasty- they are explorers who have authority and freedom far beyond the comprehension of the masses. Empowered by an ancient warrant of trade and warp-capable ships, they venture into the uncharted voids, discovering new worlds, lost civilizations, and bizarre alien technology. Fortune and glory are theirs for the taking. The dynasty and its scions stand on the threshold of unlimited opportunity and innumerable dangers.


	2. Chapter 2 S1E1 The Presentation Scene 1

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Scarus sector, Antimar sub-sector  
onboard the _Xerxes_ , Imperial space station and naval installation

 _His vision was blurred, then suddenly crystal clear. Looking down at his hands, he found a chainsword in his left and a bolt pistol in his right. A thought flitted through the fog in his head. Emperor, give me the opportunity to return these to Commissar Commette. A shriek interrupted his thoughts. Without looking, his hand snapped into position and he pulled the trigger. The screaming traitor's head exploded in a cloud of blood and bone. The body collapsed at his feet on the cobblestone floor of the cavern._

 _More cries echoed in the cavern. A host of rag dressed traitors scurried toward him. They carried no weapons but he could see they were armed with enough hatred to tear out his throat with their bare hands. He looked over his left shoulder at the shorter grim-faced man standing behind him with a bolt pistol in hand. My faithful Overseer, Mathis. He will have one bolt saved for me, the Ultimate Sanction, he quickly added._

" _For the Emperor!" His finger pulled the trigger and another dropped. Then another and another. The traitors fell, but kept coming. Finally, his finger pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Out of ammo. No matter. He fluidly holstered his pistol and raced toward the throng, drawing a combat knife as he did. Anger filled him and he swore aloud, "Death to his foes!" as he met the mad traitors. Chainsword removed an arm. Ragged hands grabbed for his throat but found only air. Combat knife put out an eye. One dove for his legs, only to have a boot stove into its shoulder. The chainsword removed its head. Three more threw themselves into him but he was already gone, the combat knife slitting one's throat as he spun away from the three. The dance continued until the traitors broke and fled. Those who did not, lost their limbs or heads and died._

 _He heard a soft and distinctly feminine voice, then everything turned black._

He opened his eyes and could feel the cold sweat on his brow and the soaked sheets beneath him _. I remember the chainsword and bolt pistol as I remember the first traitor. The following onslaught this time is something new. Her voice has always been there._ He tried to clear his head and focus but couldn't. _There is something missing…_ He snapped into focus and raised up, grabbing a neatly arranged set of clothing by his bed. Mathis was standing in his small clothes, bolt pistol in hand.

"You were restless," the Overseer spoke bluntly.

He glanced toward the chronometer on the wall, then quickly back to Mathis and began to dress. "We are required to present ourselves to Command within the Grand Hall in three hours. There, we will learn why we have been removed from the Spinward Front warzone and the nature of our next assignment. We will spend one hour practicing the presentation requirements." He then continued with a slight nod toward two uniforms hanging from a post with folded sheets on the table beside it. "Ten minutes to make our quarters presentable and twenty to make ourselves presentable. Twenty minutes transit time to the Hall and one half-hour for security check-down. That leaves ten minutes in case of unforeseen circumstances ahead of the required half-hour wait period before we are presented to the Command." He paused for a moment to allow his instructions to Mathis to sink in and then continued. "Any questions?"

"None, Sanctioned-Psyker Vitus," came the sharp reply from Mathis.

"Good. As always, we will begin with our devotions to the Emperor."


	3. Chapter 3 S1E1 The Presentation Scene 2

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Scarus sector, sub-sector Antimar  
onboard the _Xerxes_ , Imperial space station and naval installation

Three hours later…

Lady Azzurra D'Romas elegantly strode down the steep steps into the Grand Hall of the _Xerxes_. A long, black dress clung to the curves of her body and contrasted with her pale skin and the blonde hair flowing from her head in a long cascade. Her violet eyes glanced beneath her nose at the individual leading her into the Grand Hall, an old bird-like man with spectacles wearing courtly, but dated, attire. _Master Haarken, loyal to my family regardless of whose claim to the warrant is recognized_ , she mused. Glancing to her right, she viewed the young man with curly black hair and dressed in a black coat of the highest quality. "Thomas, what form of proceeding will we be forced to witness before the presentation of the warrant?"

"I have no idea and do not care, but I will happily inquire to satisfy your curiosity, my Lady," he replied.

"The Scholastica Psykana will present an award to a Sanctioned-Psyker prior to Magos Alidyne's presentation of the warrant," came the nasal reply from the bird-like man leading the younger couple. "The presentation carries enough significance for these varied officers and emissaries to attend, but the presentation will not be made in front of the mass of the _Xerxes_ ' crew for obvious reasons." The old man paused, both speaking and walking, and the young couple following nearly walked into him. Master Haarken looked over his shoulder at Lady Azzurra and continued speaking. "Through the millennia, many scions of your lineage have served admirably in Battlefleet Scarus. The most recent was your distant cousin, Vito's brother. Commander Aechtor D'Romas served in Battlefleet Scarus until his tragic death a dozen years ago. I thought it best to honour their request to host the presentation of the warrant."

The old man turned back around and commenced walking to a boxed section with Thomas following behind him. Lady Azzurra nodded to Haarken's back and then followed. _Old man Haarken, despite your annoying mannerisms, your knowledge and skill have long benefitted my House._ Her thoughts switched to the younger of the two. _Thomas, fool that you are, think I should replace Master Haarken with you when I am presented the warrant. I keep you on my arm because you have a pretty face but Master Haarken's skill is needed. Your skills…lie elsewhere. I have invested too many resources eliminating the rivals to my succession to squander my achievement over your pretty face._ She suddenly stopped short in her musings as the men in front of her stopped also. They had reached their seating assignments in the box. Thomas seated himself to Lady Azzurra's immediate left and Master Haarken to the left of Thomas. Azzurra was pleased to note that the seat to her immediate right was not occupied.

Lady Azzurra began viewing the officials and emissaries arrayed on the stage in front of her, thoughts filling her head as she measured their abilities. Captain Entwhile, commander of the _Xerxes,_ stood behind the podium and faced the crowd. He was an older figure, splendidly handsome in his naval regalia, with a graying short beard and mustache. The Captain held enormous influence in the Antimar sub-sector of the Scarus sector. To his left was an old stern-faced woman whose regalia marked her as an emissary from the Scholastica Psykana. She would be making the presentation to the Sanctioned-Psyker. Lady Azzurra did not know her name and did not care. To the Captain's right stood the enormous red-robed form of Magos Biologis Quintus Alidyne, Tech-Priest of the Adeptus Mechanicus. A number of cybernetic arms were grafted into his back and extended in front of his body. So much of his body had been replaced by cybernetics and other mechanical gifts of the _Omnissiah_ , that he could hardly be considered human anymore. His responsibility as caretaker of the genetic records of the D'Romas rogue trader dynasty made him immensely important to both the dynasty and the proceeding that was about to commence. The doors drew to a close and Lady Azzurra decided that no other attendees on the stage were worthy of her contemplation.

The doors were drawn open again and a single individual began walking down the steps. She was tall and thin, wearing a knee length and free-flowing red, sleeveless dress. The red of the dress was offset by the ebon skin of her long and muscular limbs as well as the golden jewelry she was adorned with. The elegance of her dress was oddly countered by the bolt pistol in a golden holster on her right hip. Lady Azzurra frowned at the site of her. As she came down the steps, the crowd around her hushed and remained silent. The clicking of her short red boots began to dominate the hall.

The lady in red drew closer. Her face was sharply exquisite with full lips and her short black hair was separated into roughly a dozen twisted knots that were held tightly to her head with golden pins. Neither was the reason for the crowd's hush. Lady Azzurra recognized the jewelry upon the woman's chest as she approached and her mind began to spin. A golden column, like a numeral "I" and crossed by three golden bars in its midsection. _An Inquisitorial Rosette._ Lady Azzurra's mind went numb. _She's an Inquisitor._

To Lady Azzurra's dismay, the empty chair on her right side was the Inquisitor's objective. The Inquisitor's proximity allowed Azzurra to discern another important detail. The jewelry holding the Inquisitor's braids in place were not merely golden pins with strands of golden wire laced into her hair, they were arcane circuitry attached subtly to her head. Circuitry that marked her to be a psyker as well as an Inquisitor. She flashed a coldly calculating but stunningly beautiful smile to the three members of the D'Romas dynasty entourage. "I am Inquisitor Valette Sarcasin," she said in a soft voice, a near whisper. "You must be the respected Master Haarken," she said to the old man. The Inquisitor paused long enough for the bird-like man to nod in response and then continued, "…and you must be the beautiful Lady Azzurra D'Romas." Without waiting for a response, the Inquisitor quickly turned to Thomas and asked, "Who might you be?" She continued as Thomas leaned forward to better hear her words, "I am disappointed that I did not have the pleasure of personally assessing the dossier of such a handsome young man before arriving."

When Thomas did not have the self-awareness to immediately respond, Lady Azzurra responded for him. "This is Master Thomas Garus, my seneschal," she stated, holding her rising anger in check. The Inquisitor flashed a cold smile to Azzurra before taking the seat next to her. The murmur of the crowd commenced again but Lady Azzurra remained quiet, conscious of the Inquisitor at her side.


	4. Chapter 4 S1E1 The Presentation Scene 3

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Scarus sector, sub-sector Antimar  
onboard the _Xerxes_ , Imperial space station and naval installation

Finally, Captain Entwhile took to the podium to address the top officers of the Xerxes as well as its distinguished guests. He slammed his gavel once and the hall became silent. The Captain spoke with a loud and gravelly voice, amplified by the vox system in front of him. "Greetings today to my fellow officers of Battlefleet Scarus and my distinguished guests. With war on our border in the Calixis sector and threats around us everywhere, we must remain vigilant in our duty to the Emperor to protect our worlds and destroy our enemies, of which there are many. Everyone rise and join Chaplain Edmund Fitzbank as he leads us in our devotions to the Emperor."

With that, the Captain stepped aside and an old, but still spry officer stepped to the podium as the crowd stood. Lady Azzurra barely paid any heed to the Chaplain as he spoke, but made sure to properly follow with the spoken words and phrases at the right times. This was of little importance to her but she knew that presenting the appearance of its importance was always crucial, especially while in the presence of an Inquisitor. Finally, the Chaplain finished and Captain Entwhile returned to the podium. "Now, our distinguished guest from the Scholastica Psykana, Mistress Clarice Desmos, will speak before us."

The old lady stood and slowly made her way to the podium. The Inquisitor shifted ever so slightly and Lady Azzurra took note. S _he is here for the psyker, not to investigate my claim to the warrant._ Relieved, she turned her attention back to the emissary from the Scholastica Psykana. Mistress Desmos stood tall and waited, intently focused on a set of doors to the right of the stage.

The doors swung wide, drawing Lady Azzurra's attention. An individual marched through them and onto the stage. His more than two metres in height was topped by a head with short blonde hair. His long arms and legs ended in large gloved hands and huge booted feet. When coupled with his thin body and wide shoulders, his feet and hands gave the appearance of an awkward youth still growing into manhood despite the precision of his movements. He was followed by a much shorter individual marching in perfect step behind him. The shorter man kept his right hand on the handle of a holstered bolt pistol. _Ah, the psyker and his Overseer_. As the tall individual approached the center of the stage, Lady Azzurra noticed his face. _He is little more than a child, perhaps as young as sixteen years of age._ Her face turned to a smirk. _It would be a delight to have this boy and leave him with his head spinning like a top._ Then, after a moment of contemplation, _A psyker, that would be something new to add to my list…_

The psyker and his Overseer completed their march across the stage in front of the crowd and then sharply turned right to face the podium. In one fluid motion, the psyker stepped back with his left foot, dropping to his knee, and placed his left hand on his hip as if he were reaching for a hilt. His head was lowered, facing the floor. The psyker's Overseer remained behind him, standing erect with hand on bolt pistol.

Mistress Desmos spoke forcefully despite her age and slender build. "Sanctioned-Psyker Vitus, you have been called before us today for this presentation." After a pause, she continued, "Reports of your conduct while serving in the 87th Mozhel Siege Infantry Regiment during the battle for Phobos Tertius in the Spinward Front have been received, examined, and filed. The Scholastica Psykana has determined that you have met and exceeded the requirements for the designation of Primaris Psyker as a Precog. You may rise." The youth snapped upright, left hand remaining on his hip. "I will personally add that, at barely thirteen years of age, you are the youngest to have achieved the rank of Primaris Psyker in the Scarus sector records of the Scholastica Psykana. Forever serve the Emperor!"

"Yes, Mistress Desmos. Forever serve the Emperor!" came his crisp reply in a deep voice at odds with his age.

With an agility that belied his size, Magos Alidyne stepped to the podium. The stern woman turned and walked away without a word, leaving the youth standing there with no command to leave. _If I didn't know better, I would think that Magos Alidyne is actually giddy about this announcement_ , thought Azzurra as she watched him at the podium. _Poor boy, left up there with nowhere to go_ , she mused while momentarily turning her attention back to the young psyker.

"Greetings…officers and distinguished guests," the Magos began. His mechanical voice, sterile and monotone, carried without benefit of the vox-system in front of him. "The D'Romas family…has for many years…had the honour of serving…in Battlefleet Scarus. I have long held the honour…of keeping the genetic records…of the family. I am now honoured…with the opportunity…to present the D'Romas warrant…to its next Rogue Trader…though they still mourn…the recent death…of Vito D'Romas." The large and unusually animated Magos paused before continuing. "The warrant…is to be presented…to Primaris Psyker…Vitus D'Romas."

Applause rose from the crowd. Despite herself, Lady Azzurra's jaw nearly dropped open. _How? I am the only surviving member. They are all dead._ _I made certain of that!_ She fumed, then her attention returned to the Magos. _Liar!_

The psyker still stood at attention without moving. The Magos continued speaking, "I must apologize. While performing…my final research…before the presentation…I discovered a discrepancy…in my records. My records failed to indicate…that the honoured Commander…Aechtor D'Romas…had a son…which he named…after his brother…Vito." Azzurra continued to listen, stunned at the words of Magos Alidyne. "Vitus D'Romas…was sent to…the Schola Progenium…after Commander Aechtor D'Romas' death. He was raised…as an orphan…with no surname on record…before being transferred…into the Scholastica Psykana. Their records were flawed…in addition to mine. I performed...Segmentum-wide genetic material search…as a final check…prior to the presentation. The results revealed…Commander Aechtor D'Romas' son…alive and well. Sanctioned-Psyker Vitus…fighting in the Spinward Front warzone."

The Inquisitor's head cocked sideways and Azzurra noticed. _That revelation shocked her. That is important to note._ She then returned her attention to the Magos on stage with the psyker. _This is not over, Magos. The warrant will be presented to me and I will have your head on a platter!_

"How very peculiar," came the cold and sharp whisper of the Inquisitor's voice across Lady Azzurra's shoulder. Her low voice softened when she continued, "I understand that the _Tiberius_ has a scheduled incursion across the Calixis-Scarus warp conduit to Sinophia on the Spinward Front. Do you suppose the new _Patriarch_ of your family would be willing to transport me to the warzone if I smiled when I asked?" The Inquisitor smiled wryly at Azzurra.

"I'm certain he would be delighted," came the nasal reply from Master Haarken as he looked toward the podium through his spectacles. There, the new Rogue Trader was standing in front of Magos Alidyne, his height allowing him to look the immense Magos in the eye as they spoke. Vitus turned around and looked expectantly at them with his violet eyes. "I do believe the family resemblance is very strong, Lady Azzurra," added the old man.

Lady Azzurra frowned, the Inquisitor laughed, and Thomas wisely said nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 S1E1 The Presentation Scene 4

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Scarus sector, sub-sector Antimar  
Xerxes, Ramilies Star Fort  
onboard the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas, docked with the _Xerxes_

Several hours later…

Lady Azzurra walked down the passageway with Thomas on her arm. A tall armed man marched down the passageway toward them. He wore a uniform of dark crimson with gold trim, the colours of House D'Romas and he had both a bolt pistol holstered on his right hip and a chainsword scabbarded on his left hip.

"One of the armsmen. What could he possibly want?" asked Thomas, more to the air than to Lady Azzurra.

The couple stopped as the armsman marched up to them and stood at attention. "Armsman Soldati reporting as ordered," he said. His dark hair was curly, just as was Thomas'. The armsman was also as tall as Thomas, but thicker and more heavily muscled. It was a difference the armsman made obvious he recognized by glancing toward Thomas in a condescending manner.

"Thomas, could you please return to the records offices and ensure my affairs are in order before departure," Lady Azzurra spoke in a soft voice as she hugged his arm a little more tightly before releasing it. Thomas glanced at her eyes for a moment and then hurriedly walked off. _He will get over it. He thinks he loves me._

Lady Azzurra placed the fingertips of her left hand to her chin as she looked over the tall armsman standing before her. She then reached up, touching his throat with her fingertips before placing her palm on his cheek and then finally gently grasping the curly dark hair on top of his head, pulling his face down to look her in the eyes. "Leandro, I have a favor to ask of you. Will you do it, for me?" She smiled slightly. _This is always so easy_ , she laughed to herself.

"Yes, my lady. Anything," he answered.

"The young psyker, Vitus D'Romas is your new lord." Noting she had his attention, she continued, "As you are one of his armsmen, you will often be around him if he is in battle or sparring with the battle-servitors. I need you to gather some of his blood if it is spilled and bring it to me. In private." She paused and then continued, "Will you do this for me?"

"Yes, my lady," he emphatically replied.

"Good, my Leandro." She then let go of his hair and put her arm around his. "Walk with me awhile." They began to walk along the passageway. _Soon, Magos. I will have your head on that platter._ She then laughed aloud and put her head on Leandro's shoulder. _I believe I need to keep Thomas waiting a while longer._

End of Episode 1

Note: This is intended to be a serial story and the entire first season (episodes 1 through 7) is already written. All the remaining episodes have 5 scenes each. Episode 2 is a little longer than Episode 1 plus the Introduction. The other episodes are roughly 7500 words each. Episode 2 should be posted in a week and then they will be posted every two weeks afterward.


	6. Chapter 6 S1E2 Old Enemies Scene 1

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis-Scarus warp conduit  
edge of interstellar debris field ID-03-303-517  
Bridge of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The _Tiberius_ finished preparing for its journey across the Calixis-Scarus warp conduit and entered the warp, followed by its fleet. Thirty-one standard days after the Presentation, it exited the warp on the edge of an interstellar debris field, searching for pirates and orks…

Inquisitor Sarcasin strode down the passageway of the _Tiberius_. She passed an open hatch covered with fabric and marked _Entry Forbidden._ It was not the first such hatch she had passed. _The Tiberius is more ancient than the Imperium itself. How many secrets are hidden within its depths? The D'Romas dynasty is as old as the Imperium too, if not more so, but has been suffering from financial difficulties_ , she recalled. _Vito D'Romas had become a waste of an Imperial warrant, boozing and celebrating to excess, before he finally died. If I find Lady Azzurra is responsible for his death, I will need to congratulate her on a task well done._ Sarcasin continued down the passageway, taking note of and measuring the people she passed, looking for danger. Considering Lady Azzurra's actions within her family was a reminder that an assassin's blade could be anywhere and everywhere _._ She returned to her thoughts regarding the dynasty's finances. _Master Haarken restructured the dynasty's debt, sold off many vessels from their fleet, and arranged for contracts with the battlefleets coming to and from the Spinward Front. He is skilled._ She stopped at a blast door marked with the house symbol of the D'Romas dynasty: an eagle, wings spread and grasping a laurel that it was within. The High Gothic letters _SPQR_ were scribed into the leaves of the laurel. _I need to investigate the meaning of that_ , she thought. Sarcasin raised her hand to operate the vox box on the wall and then the blast door opened. _Apparently, they are expecting me._ She passed through the door.

The Inquisitor looked about the bridge. Vitus sat on the command throne of the _Tiberius_ , his elbow on his knee and hand touching his chin. He was wearing a dark crimson coat with gold trim, the D'Romas house colors. A short man stood silently behind the command throne, hand on bolt pistol. _Mathis Rogen, his Overseer,_ s _he_ quietly recalled. Inquisitor Sarcasin watched him carefully but also took note of the others present. Lady Azzurra D'Romas, in black pants and a black coat, stood haughtily to one side of the throne. Magos Alidyne in his red robes with mechanical appendages protruding, stood on the other. A Navigator stood at the helm, hands on controls. He was wearing a helmet that covered his third eye and was connected to the control panel by a bundle of cables. Mother Vostod, the Mistress of Navigators, stood quietly beside him. She was tall and slender with long black braids of hair dangling in her face. Her third eye was not covered, but closed. Sarcasin noted that neither Navigator had any other visible mutations than a third eye, the mutation which gifts Navigators the ability to peer into the warp and mostly retain their sanity. The Chief Astropath, blinded by the rite which bound his soul to the Emperor, stood quietly facing Vitus. He was wearing long, dark crimson, robes that hid his bleached-white skin as well as his face. A whole host of bridge personnel whose names she had not yet learned were scattered about the bridge performing a variety of duties, officers dressed in dark crimson and gold with others wearing a variety of more mundane colours.

"The view from the observation dome was…nothing but darkness," Vitus said in a sad voice.

"Well dear cousin, we are on the edge of an interstellar debris field." Lady Azzurra responded. She continued needling Vitus, "Interstellar means no star to light the system and debris field means scattered debris to block out most of the stars. What else did you expect?" Condescension filled her voice.

Inquisitor Sarcasin watched the interaction intently. _How will he handle this? She is very dangerous, and volatile._ She did not have long to wait for his response.

"Nothing different, Lady D'Romas. When we spoke earlier in the observation dome, you commented on the duty of the nobility to philosophize. I was trying to put something together in my mind but I am inexperienced in such matters," he answered. "Perhaps, with your tutelage, I will grow in such matters." He made a sad face and then continued, "Or, perhaps I shall confine my studies to what I excel and _experiment_ with the warp."

Lady Azzurra gave an audible gasp and the bridge grew quiet. The Inquisitor quickly responded in a harsh voice that was atypically loud for her. "Do not be a fool. Do you wish to lose yourself to madness, destroying everyone and everything around you?"

"I was just checking to see if you were paying attention," Vitus said with a laugh. "Besides, my Overseer stands ready to deal with me if my will or my control begins to crumble."

Inquisitor Sarcasin quietly looked at Vitus and his Overseer standing behind him and felt a flash of foretelling. _Will he enact the Ultimate Sanction on his charge? Or, are his actions an apparent act and would he die for him before killing him?_ She looked at Vitus and thought, _I saw the potential for greatness in service to the Emperor when I first saw you. Are others already being twined into and pulled by your threads of fate?_ After a moment, she spoke aloud. "Take care, young psyker. Remember, you are always a hairsbreadth away from both your own execution and the destruction of all around you."

"I live to serve the Emperor," Vitus flatly stated. Inquisitor Sarcasin noted his obstinance, but remained silent. "Valette, perhaps you would be willing to share some knowledge," he asked.

 _Perhaps you will not be as easily molded as I thought your age would make you. With no training, you appear to have stepped easily into your new position_ , she thought to herself. Then, she snapped back aloud, "Boy, take care how familiar you choose to be with me. Do not think that I won't take action against you on principal alone."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you haven't already," Vitus quickly replied with a laugh.

Although the Inquisitor showed no outward signs, her mind raced to consider the possibility. _Does he know? He could not have beaten it down. Could he?_ She took a breath and refocused on the task at hand- observing and analyzing the words and gestures of those on the bridge.

"Perhaps I will ask the Magos instead," he chuckled. "Magos Alidyne, you have long served my family, perhaps for over six centuries." The Magos turned to him in response and then Vitus continued, "The house charts show an undeclared void station in this debris field which is not on the official charts. Do you have any information to add?"

The Inquisitor's mind latched onto Vitus' words. _A thread of fate. I can feel it._ Thoughts danced in her head. _The past six centuries…Wilderness space between the Calixis and Scarus sectors…_ Finally, a word popped into her head. _Exterminatus._

The Magos stared into the distance for a few moments and then responded in his sterile voice, "Records indicate…the void station is frequented…by various miners and scavengers. Void clans." He continued, "Records indicate some pirate activity…start date 253.M41. Recent records…indicate ork freebooterz activity…since Warlord Ghenghiz Grimtoof…invaded Periphery sub-sector…of Calixis sector…and opened…Spinward Front warzone."

"Orks do what orks do but it seems to me these pirates and scavengers would need Navigators to function out here," stated Vitus.

The statement was made to the Magos but Mother Vostod cringed slightly, a movement noticed by the Inquisitor. The Navigator's closed third eye quivered. _Any Navigator would be displeased by that knowledge but would not try to hide it. Something more is going on here_. Silently pleased with herself, she thought, _You are already uncovering bits of data for me, young psyker. Perhaps I will make you into an Agent of the Throne sooner, rather than later._ Then, not wishing to let an opportunity go to waste, she spoke up. "Lord D'Romas, the timing and proximity suggest these scavengers and pirates fled from the Meritech Wars in the early third century of this millennium. An organization of tech-hereteks, the Logicians, had been supplying the Meritech clans with technology deemed by the Adeptus Mechanicus to be heretical. They then goaded the clans into a war of secession with the Imperium in order to field test their new toys. Needless to say, the Machine Cult and the Imperial Navy eradicated the Meritech clans, although there may have been some survivors."

The Inquisitor looked over the bridge for responses to her words. Magos Alidyne, momentarily paused in the middle of shifting his weight, as if there were a glitch in his controls. _What is he thinking? Damn machine head, he is all but impossible to read._ Though Mother Vostod was outwardly calm, Inquisitor Sarcasin could psychically feel the anger momentarily boil in her. _Perhaps she is descended from the Navigators of those clans._ She looked to Vitus only to see a sad face, but felt nothing psychically. His will blocked her attempts to feel anything form him.

"I find that sad. We humans have more enemies than we can begin to count and yet we kill each other in a war of nonsense." He looked down for a moment and then stood up.

"Now, the task at hand. The system is quiet. Pirates or greenskins, trouble awaits us. Scanners! Single pulse to map the debris field, then silent running," he commanded and the Master of Scanners commenced a pulse scan. "Chief of Astropaths, notify the fleet to remain behind," Vitus ordered and the Astropath began to send his signal. "Mother Vostod, instruct your underling to navigate us to the void station our records show is here by peering into the warp mirror-image of reality instead of using scans." Inquisitor Sarcasin carefully observed Vitus as he gave his commands. "Are you aware that orks preparing for combat generate a communal psychic field and, if so, can you detect it in the void?" he asked Mother Vostod.

"Yes, Lord D'Romas. I am aware of it and can detect them. However, the greater asteroids and larger debris in the field will shield them from my sight," answered the Mistress of Navigators of the _Tiberius_. She quickly snapped her fingers at the Navigator manning the helm. "Vishnu, navigate the debris field by viewing the warp. I will scan the aether for enemies."

Vitus stood up from his command throne, his more than two metres in height towering over his crew, and spoke like a king despite his thirteen years of age. "Now, let us enter this trap and bring death to the Emperor's foes."


	7. Chapter 7 S1E2 Old Enemies Scene 2

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis-Scarus warp conduit  
interstellar debris field ID-03-303-517  
Bridge of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The _Tiberius_ slowly worked its way through the debris field, periodically ceasing silent running to conduct a pulse scan and map a new portion of the debris field around them. Navigator Vishnu plotted their path by sensing the warp for debris they would need to pass around. Mother Vostod scanned the warp for signatures of any hidden foes, especially orks.

"Damn! We need time to have the prow lance battery repaired. Vishnu, close with the great asteroid approaching on our starboard side." Vitus quickly added, "As we approach, alternate rolling and pitching so as to climb over it in the ecliptic while presenting as much of a broadside as possible." The tension remained in the bridge despite this being the fourth large asteroid to have been approached in such a manner. "If avoiding the smaller debris brings us close to the asteroid surface, so be it."

 _How strong are your precognition abilities, young Vitus?_ The Inquisitor thought to herself. _Do you think you can expand them to a battlefield of this scale?_ The bridge was completely quiet save for the humming of the control cogitators performing calculations.

"We are cresting over a plateau," said Navigator Vishnu. "We have barely skirted the surface."

"Prepare starboard plasma broadside, Guncaptain Torus" Vitus spoke into his vox-link.

"Aye, Lord D'Romas," came the reply over the vox.

"Ork Freebooterz! Beneath us!" screamed Mother Vostod, pointing toward the deck as if the orks were a mere two metres beneath them.

"Ventral bombardment cannons! Fire!" screamed Vitus into the vox-link.

There was a pause and then a host of lights lit up the control boards. Suddenly the _Tiberius_ rocked and all the vox-links squawked. Inquisitor Sarcasin stood up after dropping to one knee to keep her balance and looked around. Half the crew was on the floor, including the Navigators. The Overseer was climbing back to his feet as well. Lady Azzurra and the Magos had both managed to keep their feet.

"Full scans! Now!" screamed Vitus. He quickly moved to help the Navigators to their feet, his long arms and legs covering the ground effortlessly. Overseer Mathis was right behind him.

"They are right on us," Mother Vostod said.

"Ventral bombardment cannons! Fire!" Screamed Vitus into the vox-link. Seconds passed and then the panels lit up again. The _Tiberius_ rumbled and shook again. Then, before everyone could reorient themselves, the vessel shook another time.

The Master of Scanners cried aloud, "To the fore! One ork kroozer remaining, four Astronomical Units! Keel-side, one burning debris field, destroyed vessel, less than one AU..." The crew-man trailed off as he realized how close the other ork ship had come to the _Tiberius_.

"Navigator Vishnu, hard port!" snapped Vitus. Vishnu started to protest, but Vitus screamed, "Port broadsides! Target debris! Flak turrets! Target port debris!" and the Navigator quickly began making the correction. Everyone save the Magos leaned, struggling to keep their balance as the huge vessel sharply changed direction.

The panel lights lit, signaling the port broadsides clearing debris as the _Tiberius_ turned. Then, after a moment, the _Tiberius_ shook. "Return fire from the ork kroozer! Void shields holding!" screamed the Master of Scanners. Everyone struggled as Navigator Vishnu tightened the turn. "Kroozer! Three AUs and Closing!" Then after a short pause, "Two AUs…one AU! Scanners locked! We've locked on them!"

"Fire starboard broadside!" screamed Vitus into the vox again. The panels lit and the entire vessel shook and continued to shake. The shaking increased and then decreased. The ship shook terribly again, then a third time. Half the crew fell to the floor. Vitus helped Navigator Vishnu and Mother Vostod to their feet. "Navigator, pilot back to the charted course for the void station." Vitus stood tall and then issued orders into his vox-link. "Damage Control! Survey and return report. Ten minutes! No more." He then turned to the Master of Scanners, "Full scans from here on out. Let them come to us. Battle has started. They won't hide."

The crew-man on the scanners spoke. "Two burning debris fields. No signs of survivors or other craft."

Lady Azzurra stood tall and looked toward Vitus, her complexion even more pale than normal. "Your precognition allowed you to sense them on a battlefield this scale?"

"Maybe," responded Vitus with a smirk. "Or, perhaps I figured that they would be where we couldn't see them if they weren't where we could see them." Vitus looked over his crew and then continued, "This isn't over. Those were the hit and run guards. Any remaining vessels are at the void station, but not for long. Some will be heading this way now for a fight. The rest will be fleeing because they lost here," Vitus calmly explained. "That is how orks are."

"How many do you think we can take?" asked Valette in a blunt manner.

"In the open and waiting on them, we will have the 'T' already crossed and broadsides awaiting. They will come regardless because they are orks." Vitus paused, allowing his reasoning to sink in to all listening. "Hecutor-pattern plasma cannons broadside configuration. We will vapourize everything they send to us before it reaches us." Vitus appeared to grow taller as he spoke, the crew hanging on his words. "This is a ship of the line fully outfitted for war. Any ork pirate ship capable of facing us in the open will be in the Spinward Front looking for glory and its Kaptin will be looking to become Warboss himself."

The Inquisitor noticed the confidence radiating from Vitus and the effect it had on the crew. _You are but a boy and they should mistrust you for being a psyker. Perhaps using you as a Throne Agent is aiming too low_ , she thought with a smile. _How will those around you handle this growth?_ She looked over the two around him that came to mind- Lady Azzurra and Magos Alidyne. Both stood silently.

As predicted, more ork vessels arrived. However, they were mere raiders instead of kroozers, arrived individually, and were no match for the _Tiberius_ in the open. Soon after, the mighty grand cruiser arrived at the void station.


	8. Chapter 8 S1E2 Old Enemies Scene 3

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis-Scarus warp conduit  
interstellar debris field ID-03-303-517, above undeclared void station  
Bridge of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

Inquisitor Sarcasin remained on the bridge, quietly watching the crew at work. Lady Azzurra was nowhere to be seen. Magos Alidyne spoke up as Vitus awaited the Master of Scanners to report. "The vessels left to meet us…but orks will remain…mekboyz…stripping parts…converting them…to their needs."

"Of course, there are still orks down there," Vitus stated flatly. "Master of Scanners, mark the sections of the void station containing the generatorium and gyro-stabilizers as no-fire zones. Then, signal the remaining coordinates to the gun crews. Prepare the bombardment cannons. Killing the orks is more important than whatever we can salvage besides the generatorium."

The Magos looked at Vitus stoically. "Most orks…will be waiting for us…at the dock hatches. This will…eliminate them."

"Exactly. We will land on the generatorium, punch through the side, and enter. Meet and kill the remaining orks, then shut down the generatorium for salvage," added Vitus.

"What forces…will we take?" asked the Magos in his sterile voice.

"One squad of my house guard. Three squads of battle-servitors, two under your direction and one to guard our boarding vessels. As many Tech-Priests and reclaimators as you believe will be necessary for the removal of the generatorium," Vitus quickly responded.

"Scans completed. Finding the generatorium and gyro-stabilizers were easy marks, my Lord," added the Master of Scanners. "The gun crews are awaiting your order."

Vitus confidently issued his commands through the vox. "Guncaptain, commence bombardment until the targets are no more," The bombardment cannons commenced firing and the _Tiberius_ rumbled as the shock waves bounced off its hull. "To the landing bay, Magos Alidyne."

 _I guess I will just have to wait and see how you fare down there_ , Inquisitor Sarcasin quietly concluded as she watched them leave the bridge.


	9. Chapter 9 S1E2 Old Enemies Scene 4

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis-Scarus warp conduit  
interstellar debris field ID-03-303-517  
generatorium division of undeclared void station

Vitus watched the second squad of battle-servitors as they marched past him in the airless passageway. Their human bodies had significant cybernetic reconstruction and they had received a complete mind-wipe, virtually a lobotomy, before being "reprogrammed". The servitors were heavily armed with boltguns or flamers and were armoured with metal plates. They were non-living cyborgs and fully functional in a vacuum. Vitus noted the first squad was already at work cutting through a hatch with las-torches. He took note of his squad of armsmen as they gathered around him in their dark crimson and gold void suits with bolt pistols and chainswords in hand. _Not as heavy as carapace armour but working in a vacuum has its constraints_ , he thought while glancing at their void suits. Looking over his shoulder, he found the comforting presence of Mathis in his void suit, bolt pistol in hand. _Azzurra said I should philosophize_ , he said, laughing to himself. _This isn't the same as following orders in the Imperial Guard. Their lives are my responsibility now._ _Are they simply pawns to bring about my goals in the name of the Emperor, or something more?_ A handful of Tech-Priests gathered around Magos Alidyne who was also behind him. The Tech-Priests were heavily armed and perfectly equipped to handle the extremes of the vacuum.

 _Mag-boots, don't fail me now_ , he laughed to himself as the servitor squad neared completion of breaching the hatch. He looked to the chainsword in his left hand, _Magos Alidyne said he had you fashioned for my father._ He stopped on that thought, unsure as to where it would lead. After a momentary glance to the bolt pistol in his right hand, he sensed with his precognition that the servitors had nearly completed the breach. Vitus focused his concentration and touched the warp, reaching out to the minds of Mathis and his house guard. _Stay with me, on my mark._ Their answers through the vox-links affirmed he had established a link with their minds. _I know I'm getting stronger but did not expect that to be so easy_ , he thought. His eyes turned toward the hatch.

The hatch blew off its hinges, landing in the middle of the compartment. Air blew past him. A half-dozen short creatures rushed through with exposed green skin, oblivious to the rapidly diminishing air, and ran right past the battle-servitors who breached the hatch. _Grots_ , thought Vitus. The odd creatures were small orks, green-skinned and with such grotesque and exaggerated features that each looked like a caricature drawn by a remembrancer. They held crude axes in their oversize hands and snarled, but the lack of air was already making things difficult for them. The second squad of battle servitors cut them down in moments with amassed fire from their boltguns. Immediately afterward, the first squad poured through the open hatch. _Magos Alidyne must be controlling them with a cogitator-link_ , Vitus noted. He and his squad followed through the breached hatch.

They entered into a large passageway. On the opposite side of the passageway was a large hatch which the first squad of battle-servitors had already moved into place around and began cutting through. The second squad of battle-servitors moved to guard the passageway where it extended to the left. With a nod, Vitus sent his squad to guard the passageway where it extended to the right and walked behind them.

Magos Alidyne mirrored his movement on the left side, falling in behind his battle-servitors. The Tech-Priests gathered near him. "Feels like old times," the Magos said to Vitus through his vox-link.

"Did you go into battle with Vito?" Vitus asked back over his vox as he looked down the empty hallway.

"No, Vitus," answered the Magos in what was almost a laugh. Then, in a more serious tone, "Our blood ties go back much farther than just your uncle. I have served the D'Romas family for a long time."

Vitus didn't answer. His precognitive senses tingled. _Trouble is coming. Stay ready_ , he communicated to his squad. He felt reverberations through the warp and acted, _Orks!_ _Fire!_

Four brute orks wearing rebreathers and wielding large hammers came running down the hallway in single file. Vitus felt where they would move and subconsciously guided the aim of his squad. Their combined fire severely wounded the first ork but he didn't go down and crashed through the squad and kept coming. As it raised its hammer to swing at Vitus' head, he stepped to his right and undercut the ork in its belly with his chainsword. As the ork stumbled to its knees, Vitus holstered his bolt pistol and returned a two-handed overhand swing with his sword to remove its head.

Quickly changing his focus, he saw that the other three orks had already knocked aside four of his guard who were caught in melee without having had a chance to drop their bolt pistols. With but a thought, he signaled three of the still standing six to drop their pistols and engage the orks with chainsword in two hands. He also reached out and pressed his precognitive senses upon them, allowing them to move as one with their opponents. "Feels like old times," came the voice over his vox-link with a mechanical laugh. Vitus' expanded senses filled the passage and he did not need to look over his shoulder to see the battle-servitors and Tech-Priests using their flamers to engulf the orks on their side of the passageway.

Another ork lumbered down the passageway. The mekboy was massive and wearing fully enclosed armour. It held a great chainaxe in its hands. As it swung across at Vitus, he ducked low and swung upward to carry the force behind the axe head above and away from him. He reversed his swing and swung low into its leg but a light flashed and his blow was stopped. _Force Field!_

Momentarily frozen and unable to flow when his chainsword was stopped by the force field, Vitus knew the return swing was coming. He dove forward into a roll and felt pain as the ork's chainaxe ripped through his void suit, tearing off skin and muscle from his back. He came out of his roll facing the mekboy but it was already swinging again. Pinned against the wall in a crouch and with opponents to either side, he could only block its swing. A swing that kept him down. Chainsword matched chainaxe but the ork had superior strength and the superior position. Mathis unloaded his bolt pistol but the ork didn't even bother shrugging off the explosions denting its helm. _Force field down! If only, I can get a counter_ , he thought but then another swing came down on top of him and he was forced to block. Again and again.

Vitus reached deeper into the warp. A calmness came over him as everything slowed down to a crawl. Again, the swing came down, but it appeared to drop ever so slowly. _I've got you!_ Knowing where the axe was landing, Vitus redirected the ork's blow to his left as he sprang out of his crouch, stepping up with his left foot onto the ork's left thigh and vaulting himself over and past his opponent. Vitus dragged his chainsword across the outside of the ork's neck as he went by it. Without pausing, he fluidly turned and struck it in the back of its helm. He struck it again and again as it went to its knees before finally collapsing.

Just as Vitus finished with the big mekboy, his senses noticed the rest of his squad and the servitors finished with their opponents. Vitus looked down to see the enormous pool of his own blood he was standing in, a pool that was rapidly boiling away into the vacuum even as blood continued spurting out of his back. His legs started to buckle, then a powerful mechanical hand grabbed his arm and held him upright. Vitus looked over his shoulder to see the enormous form of Magos Alidyne. "Like old times?" he weakly asked the Tech-Priest through his vox-link.

"No," responded the Magos, returning to his monotone voice. Vitus watched as one of the robotic arms of the Magos moved behind him. He felt a sharp pain as a coagulant was sprayed onto his exposed back. Another robotic arm pulled out a container of a different spray and filled the hole in his voidsuit.

"Release me, I'm good now." The Magos released him immediately. Vitus stood tall and looked Alidyne squarely in the eyes. "Battle-servitor training. Starting tomorrow. Alternating days. One one-hour session on the first standard day followed by two, one-hour sessions the next standard day. Watched over by the Master of Arms. Repeat _ad infinitum_. If practice makes perfect, I need a lot of practice."

"Seems like old times," answered the Magos with what seemed to Vitus to be almost a hint of optimism.

Vitus turned his attention to his armsmen, but released his connection to their minds through the warp and spoke through his vox instead. "Someone attend to those who are down. Perhaps they can be saved." _How many dead because I wanted a piece of metal?_ _Purpose is important. I need purpose._ Vitus took note of an armsman milling over the evaporating pool of his blood. "Armsman Soldati, do not worry yourself with the blood spilled from my veins. You acquitted yourself well. Now, let's break down this power station and get out of here." Then to himself, _Maybe I will find a purpose onboard the Tiberius._


	10. Chapter 10 S1E2 Old Enemies Scene 5

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis-Scarus warp conduit  
interstellar debris field ID-03-303-517  
generatorium division of undeclared void station

Vitus walked over to Magos Alidyn who was standing before a large, open generatorium panel with countless wires and machinery extruding from it. A Tech-Priest was facing the panel, using his mechanical arms to disconnect cables from it. "I thought they would have been finished by now," Vitus said through his vox-link in the manner of asking a question.

Magos Alidyne answered in his monotone voice over the vox, "Unforeseen circumstance…void station personnel…set time delayed…cogitation protocol…to detonate reactor." The Magos paused to allow Vitus to grasp his words and then continued, "Protocol was outdated…easily countered…required time. Plasma reactor...now secure."

"Were you going to bother to tell me we were about to be vapourized?" Vitus asked the Magos as he walked to the control panel.

Magos Alidyne remained silent but the other Tech-Priest answered. "Time available to flee…insufficient."

Vitus placed his hand on the control panel and reached out to the warp. Visions flooded his mind. "They set the reactor as a trap for the orks and escaped in a damaged mining vessel," he said. "There are survivors. I believe the first two ork ships we encountered were not waiting to catch us off guard. They were searching for a fleeing damaged vessel. That vessel is somewhere in the debris field right now." _Purpose!_

He let go of the control panel and stepped away. The Magos was perfectly still and stared at him. Vitus laughed through his vox-link and then spoke. "When the Scholastica Psykana discovered my precognitive abilities they immediately began my training to be embedded with the Imperial Guard. They did not know I had already awakened my ability to see the past, much less that it was far greater than my ability to see the future."

The End of Episode 2

Episode 3 Purpose has already been written and should be released on the 3rd or 4th of March 2018.


	11. Chapter 11 S1E3 Purpose Scene 1

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis-Scarus warp conduit  
interstellar debris field ID-03-303-517  
Bridge of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

Several hours passed as the Tiberius searched for survivors…

"Why are you so certain there is a damaged vessel in the debris field?" Sarcasin asked Vitus. She waited impatiently for his response. _You are injured, yet driven to perform this task. What is going on in your head?_ Looking about, she saw frustration building on the faces of the crew. The Master of Scanners looked tired and at a loss for words. Several others were fidgeting. _Their frustration is building_ , she thought to herself as her psychic senses felt their emotions rolling off them. But, she curiously felt hope too. Searching for its source, she came to Mother Vostod, the Mistress of Navigators.

Sarcasin's thoughts were shattered by Vitus' response. "Because I watched it leave the void station."

"But, I was here reading the scanners," blurted out the Master of Scanners, confusion in his voice. "There was no void ship."

The Inquisitor's blood ran cold. _You saw it? You can see the past too? What else have you seen?_ Her thoughts quickly passed over any number of actions she had undertaken recently that would require the termination of any witnesses. Her thoughts stopped on Phobos Tertius.

"Master of Scanners, any signs of a damaged craft?" Vitus demanded from the command throne.

"No, Lord D'Romas," came the exasperated reply from the crew-man.

"Raise the coms for another broadcast," Vitus quickly added and stood up from the command throne. "This is Vitus D'Romas, Rogue Trader, and emissary of the Emperor of Mankind." He paused for a moment and then continued, "I do not wish to cause trouble with other humans. I offer help to any humans who may be here, hiding from the greenskins. We have stores to aid in repairing your vessel and Tech-Priests who can aid in any repairs you may need." He stood, awaiting a response, as he had after the three previous times he had given the same speech.

Mother Vostod began pointing to a number of coordinates on a dataslate in front of her assistant. "Vishnu, take us here. This appears to be a potential hiding place for a mining void ship."

The _Tiberius_ veered port and climbed as the Navigator operated the controls. "Steady, Vishnu. We are almost there," continued Mother Vostod.

"I have a signal," said the scanner, a voice of excitement replacing his exasperation. "Resting on a large asteroid. Appears to be a four kilometre long vessel. Erratic readings suggest plasma reactor damage."

"I repeat. I am Vitus D'Romas, emissary of the Emperor of Mankind." He paused, and then continued, "We have stores and supplies, and personnel who can help repair the damage to your vessel. I am offering help and the opportunity to rejoin the Imperium of Man."

"This is James Lorval, Captain of the _Ethereal Rover_ ," answered a voice over the vox. "We have a damaged plasma reactor and cannot travel to a point where warp entry is feasible."

Vitus laughed. "Entering a protocol into the cogitator to detonate the reactor was a good idea. It would have killed many of the orks. I would like to shake your hand on that one. However, we killed all orks onboard the void station first. We also destroyed one ork kroozer and four ork raiders. The other raiders ran." He waited a moment and then continued, "I will send an Aquila Lander for you and two officers of your choosing to come here to the _Tiberius_ and conduct talks."

There was silence on the other end. Then, the answer came over the vox, "Affirmative, I will come with two officers."

"Do you trust him?" asked the Inquisitor.

"No, but does it matter?" answered Vitus. "I will await him in the Minor War Room. One squad of armsmen will wait in the landing bay with two squads of battle-servitors. Mother Vostod, I would appreciate your skill and power awaiting them too." Mother Vostod looked at Vitus long and hard through the braids dangling in her face and then nodded.

 _She seems confused and_ uncertain, Inquisitor Sarcasin thought to herself, then turned her attention to Vitus. _What game are you playing here?_ Aloud, she asked, "Do you have any idea what you are doing?" She looked into his eyes, _The understanding there goes well beyond his years._

"Bringing the lost back into the fold," he calmly answered.


	12. Chapter 12 S1E3 Purpose Scene 2

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis-Scarus warp conduit  
interstellar debris field ID-03-303-517  
Locus Bellas Minoris, Minor War Room onboard the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

There was nothing minor at all about the Minor War Room of the _Tiberius_. It was a large compartment containing an ancient desk and with the _Palatine Eagle_ suspended on one wall. The massive oval desk, fashioned from ancient oak originating on Holy Terra, filled the middle of the room. It had three occupants at each end separated by a massive depiction of the D'Romas family coat of arms etched into its surface: a spread-winged eagle within a laurel with the High Gothic letters _SPQR_ inscribed on the laurel's leaves.

Vitus, dressed in crimson and gold, sat at the head of the table underneath a massive representation of the _Palatine Aquila_ , a golden double-headed eagle, mounted onto the wall. His stature, and the grandeur surrounding him, contrasted with his boyish face. Behind Vitus stood Mathis, with his hand on his bolt pistol, as always. To his right sat the bespectacled and bird-like Master Haarken, with his dataslate resting on the table in front of him. To his left sat Inquisitor Sarcasin, her ebon skin contrasting with her white robes. Her robe's hood was down, showing the tight knots and golden pins in her hair, while her Inquisitorial Rosette was openly displayed on her chest.

Opposite the representatives of the Imperium sat three representatives from the _Ethereal Rover_. The middle of the three was a skinny man in a poorly fitting black coat. He was bald and had an overly large nose. On either side of him sat two younger men wearing vests. The thinning hair on their heads and large noses gave them the appearance of being kin to the man sitting between them. The one to the older man's left fidgeted nervously.

Arrayed against the wall on either side of the table were guards of House D'Romas. On the side to Vitus' right was a squad of his armsmen. They were tall, clad in crimson and gold, and armed with bolt pistol and chainsword. On the side to his left was a squad of battle-servitors armed with axes.

"We have much to discuss," said Vitus. His deliberately deepened voice carried across the compartment. "I am Vitus D'Romas, Primaris Psyker of the Imperium, Rogue Trader by warrant signed with the Emperor's own hand, and Captain of the _Tiberius_ , the vessel in which you sit. On my right sits Master Bartholomew Haarken, my seneschal. To my left sits Valette Sarcasin, esteemed member of the Emperor's Holy Ordos of the Inquisition. I do not wish to see anyone stranded in the vastness of space with no hope save to suffocate or to slowly starve and die. But, even I have obligations to meet. Here are my demands." Vitus waited to be certain he had their undivided attention, then continued, "First, you must swear fealty to the Emperor. Second, you enter into contract with and swear fealty to my House. The good man to my right, Master Haarken, will write the contract."

 _Good_ , thought Sarcasin. _Always best to negotiate from a position of power. Do not let them forget it._ Then with a private laugh, _That deep voice paired with that boy's face_.

"I am James Lorval, Captain of the _Ethereal Rover_ ," the middle of the three men answered in a raspy voice. "Of course, we swear fealty to the Emperor without hesitation," he began. "However, you lumped together contract with your house and swearing fealty to your house. For how long?"

"Fealty does not have an expiration date," snapped the Inquisitor. Then, she continued in what was almost a whisper, "It lasts until you betray it." She felt their fear in response to her words rolling out from their minds. _Yes, you should be afraid_ , she thought to herself.

"Miss Sarcasin is a very serious young lady," added Vitus with a laugh. "Your agreement here to fealty and contract with my house will be to the premise. The specifics will be worked out between you and Master Haarken, if you agree. Master Haarken is fair and skilled, I expect that he will craft a contract that will be beneficial to you and your crew beyond your rescue from this predicament." He waited a moment and then continued, "If you agree, we will begin the repairs as the contract is written."

The two other men looked toward Captain Lorval and nodded. "I agree," answered Captain Lorval in his raspy voice. He coughed and then continued, "I agree as Captain of the _Ethereal Rover_. I speak for her crew and my word is law to them." He finished as if he were repeating a traditional oath. The men nervously began looking about, unsure as to whether or not they could leave.

"There is something more I wish to ask of you," Vitus added.

The men froze in place and looked to Vitus. "Go on," answered Captain Lorval nervously.

"I know there are others threatened by this incursion of orks from the void." He looked Captain Lorval in the eyes and continued, "I wish to meet with them and offer the same. Protection in the embrace of the Imperium for fealty. Will you arrange that meeting?"

Sarcasin watched the three men closely, then a thought screamed in her head. _It is beginning! The threads of fate are spinning a new weave._ She knew Captain Lorval's answer before he did.

"I agree," answered Captain Lorval. "I agree as Captain of the _Ethereal Rover_. I speak for her crew and my word is law to them." He looked around for a moment as if unsure of the words that had just left his mouth, then continued, "We are one of four void clans and have several ships. The other three clans are the Arnborn, the Belmore, and the Aniad." He paused as the other two men looked at him in surprise.

"Witch! You messed with his mind!" screamed the man to the Captain's left and jumped to his feet.

The battle-servitors readied their axes and the sound of bolt pistols being cocked filled the chamber as the armsmen readied to fire. Vitus raised his right hand and snapped, "Stand down." Mathis held his bolt pistol in hand, already drawn from its holster.

"No, he did not," spoke Sarcasin in a raised voice. She then lowered her voice and continued in nearly a whisper, "I have the foretelling. Fate shifted here today and you became a part of something great when Lord D'Romas asked that question. Do not unravel these threads before the tapestry is woven."

Captain Lorval stared at her for a moment and then at his lap for another moment before continuing, "This was our last void station. Through the years we have also made use of three shadow ports in various nearby systems but they have been overrun by the orks too. We are all short of supplies and in need of repairs with nowhere to turn. I will take you to them."

Vitus stood and began walking around his right side of the table to meet them. Master Haarken followed with Inquisitor Sarcasin behind him. Captain Lorval and his two sidekicks stood and approached from their side.

The three men from the _Ethereal Rover_ were shorter than average and Vitus towered over them. His enormous hand took hold of Lorval's and firmly shook it. He then shook the hand of each of the other two. "Captain Lorval, I ask that you lead Master Haarken to your vessel to assess your operation and write the contract. There will be a host of Tech-Priests and reclaimators waiting to travel there with you and begin repairs." He then pointed with his open hand to the door. "After you."

The three men left with Master Haarken following but Vitus just stood there. Inquisitor Sarcasin spoke up, "Well done, young psyker." She looked at him standing there for a moment and then continued, "Apparently you have found time to spend with the Sister Elena from the Order Famulous assigned here to House D'Romas."

Vitus did not answer. Momentarily confused, Sarcasin began to speak and then it hit her. _The spindle is turning! The threads are weaving! What will be wrought?_ Vitus turned without speaking and rapidly left the room, Mathis in his footsteps. "Vitus, where are you going?" He didn't answer and Sarcasin didn't wait. She turned and followed. _A vision? The future? The past? Or now?_

Vitus didn't answer and didn't stop. Down the passageway he ambled, his long strides forcing Sarcasin into a near jog to keep up with him and the short Overseer who was nearly running. The armsmen and battle-servitors followed too. Vitus appeared to be a marshal leading a parade. He turned left, then right. He ambled up a ladder. Crew members darted out of the way as the marshal approached and the parade followed. Vitus burst through the ropes marking off a section and past the sign, _Refurbishment Zone. Entry Forbidden_.

Finally, Vitus stopped at a door and tried to open it to no avail. He looked at it for a moment as Mathis and Sarcasin came up behind him. Suddenly it opened. _Telekinesis too or electrokinetics?_ Her shock calmed, and she thought, _Low power but fine control either way._

Vitus walked into the large compartment and began rummaging in the dark. Mathis and Sarcasin followed him in. She pulled a glow globe from the pocket of her robes and lit the room. Mathis stood silently, hand on holstered pistol. Vitus pulled a case from under another box and lifted it up to his chest. The case was nearly as long as Vitus was tall but very narrow. Without turning around or even looking over at the Inquisitor, he said, "This is it."


	13. Chapter 13 S1E3 Purpose Scene 3

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis-Scarus warp conduit  
interstellar debris field ID-03-303-517  
unnamed storage compartment in refurbishment zone of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

Sarcasin shone the light onto the case and looked up at Vitus' shadowed face. "What have you there, my young psyker?" The threads had stopped spinning in her head and she knew this was it. Without a care for potential value, she cleared everything off a table and onto the deck.

"Navigator maps, or something like that," he shrugged and set the case down on the table. "Remain outside", he said to the armsmen and battle-servitors lining up in the hallway and preparing to enter. "Shut the door." Mathis dutifully pushed the door closed.

Sarcasin stared at Vitus closely. He placed his hand on the side of the box and began to concentrate. After a moment she heard a click and the box opened. A light filled the room and a hololithic projection appeared of a woman with long, dark hair, clad in robes that were dark crimson with gold laced into them.

"Greetings, scion of House D'Romas. I have made this pict-cording in the year eight-sixteen of the thirty-fourth millennium because I knew you would come one day. I am Angelica D'Romas, direct descendant of Valentina D'Romas who had her warrant of trade placed into her hands personally from those of the Emperor himself many years ago when he still walked amongst men." She turned to Sarcasin and Vitus and then continued, "Scion, remove the dataslate from this case and place your hand upon it."

Looking inside, Vitus found the small box and did as instructed. Suddenly a great multilayered hololithic projection of a star map appeared in the air. Sarcasin was stunned. _The Koronus Expanse._ The thought came to her mind as she recognized the chart. _With detailed warp routes._

"We created these maps on our journeys while searching routes for an Explorator fleet of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Some information was required to be deposited at the Wykthorne Prime naval installation, but we kept most hidden," she finished with a laugh. "Enclosed within this dataslate is the complete documentation of our journey through these regions. I knew that one day they would be valuable to you and to the dynasty and to the Emperor. I knew the day I made this pict-cording was not that day."

"The Koronus fragments," said Sarcasin in awe. The image stood still and remained silent as Sarcasin spoke, its controlling cogitator recognizing the speech of another. She continued speaking to Vitus, "In the planning stages for the Angevin Crusade of the thirty-ninth millennium, a group of documents regarding an area beyond the Calyx Expanse was discovered in the naval base on Wykthorne Prime and added as an addendum to the planning material. Later, stories arose from those documents and gave rise to legends which led to the discovery of the Maw and passage into what would become known as the Koronus Expanse. It appears these are the complete and original documents from which those fragments came."

As Sarcasin spoke, Vitus reached into the case and removed another object. This object was long and slender and wrapped in fine cloth that was dark crimson with gold thread woven into it. He unwrapped the cloth, revealing it to be an ancient battle standard bearing the heraldry of House D'Romas. The holo-image began to speak again. "Ah, I see you have found them. The ancient banner was carried into battle against the Emperor before the swearing of fealty to him and afterward born into battle in His name on countless worlds to unite the lost tribes of Holy Terra during the Great Crusade. You are tasked to continue that work."

The banner was awe inspiring, but what remained in his hands held both his eyes and those of the Inquisitor. It was an incredibly long scabbard with a hilt protruding. Vitus awkwardly drew the sword from its scabbard, its length nearly too great for his long arms. He stared at the exquisite beauty he held for a moment, then closed his eyes. Sarcasin continued to stare in disbelief. One side of the blade had a version of the D'Romas family heraldry exquisitely inscribed into it- the eagle within the laurel but there was a trailing scroll with the letters _SPQR_ inscribed on it instead of into the laurel's leaves. The other side of the blade was blank, as if awaiting a future inscription. _By the Emperor!_ Sarcasin's thoughts screamed in her head. She knew that exquisite craftsmanship and recognized the material from which it was constructed. It could have only one origin. _Eldar handiwork!_

"I see you have found it," spoke the holo-image in obvious reference to the blade. "It is a force blade unlike any other I have ever lain my eyes upon. Taniquetl, a void dreamer for a clan of Eldar corsairs presented it to us while we rested on a planet that was the most beautiful I had ever seen. He said that one day, one of us who could wield it would hold the warrant. He said the scion would wield it against our great common enemy. I suppose he meant the orks, there are so many of them out here, and I suppose that day has now come." With those words, the image vanished.

"No, Angelica. Taniquetl did not mean the greenskins." Vitus, his eyes still closed, slowly slid the blade back into its scabbard and placed it within the case. "It will take some time to properly attune myself to this blade." He opened his eyes, then quickly and reverently folded the banner. Vitus then methodically replaced the star chart dataslate into the long case. "It appears we will not be chasing the Margin Crusade after all when this pass through the warp conduit is completed." He took the case into his arms and began walking toward the door.

"Lord D'Romas, we need to talk, alone." Inquisitor Sarcasin said, looking at Mathis as he followed Vitus out the door. _The Margin Crusade. That is one fewer lie I will not have to bother unraveling for you now that you are not going to chase it. However, it appears I will have to unravel another lie in its place. A larger one that will require me to expedite your indoctrination into a Throne Agent._ She sighed, then silently followed him out. _Please Emperor, let my choices in this be the correct ones._


	14. Chapter 14 S1E3 Purpose Scene 4

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis-Scarus warp conduit  
uncharted interstellar debris field  
onboard the _Void Song_ , home ship of the Lorval void clan

After twelve standard days traversing through the void and several debris fields the _Tiberius_ reached the void clans…

A single man in a vest and with an axe led the others down the passageway of the _Void Song_. Vitus strode after him. He was dressed in what had become his standard attire, the dark crimson coat with gold trim and black pants. Bolt pistol and chainsword were on opposite hips. On his right, he was flanked by the bespectacled and bird-like Master Haarken in a black coat and black pants, dataslate in hand. On his left was the beautiful Inquisitor Sarcasin, her ebon skin off-set by her white robes, Inquisitorial Rosette on her chest and bolt pistol on her side. Directly behind him strode his Overseer, Mathis. Behind them strode Magos Alidyne in his red robes and Mother Vostod, her black braids hanging into her face.

Vitus looked at the people as he passed. They had gathered in the hatchways to watch the group which had boarded their vessel. They were poor and dirty. Some wore threadbare clothes. Here and there one wore newer clothes that did not properly fit. _Probably purchased from a pirate the clan traded with. A pirate who probably killed the clothing's original owner._ Their faces were sad and full of emotions. Those emotions were so strong he could feel them by just barely tapping into the warp. _Fear and sadness, and…hope._ He could see the visions in their eyes. He was striding in among them like some colossal giant, ready to bring salvation or damnation. _Hopefully, salvation._ _Will you follow me into the embrace of the Imperium of Mankind? Can I make my small fleet a place of hope that will re-unite the scattered and lost masses of humanity here and in the Koronus Expanse? Or, will we all die together in the void?_

The man leading Vitus stopped at a doorway guarded by two of the Lorval armsmen, bearing axes and autoguns. They stepped aside and the door opened without a word. The man walked through and Vitus followed him. He was, in turn, followed by the remainder of the emissaries from the _Tiberius_. Vitus noticed that, though the room was large, it was filled with people. People also filled the table sitting in the middle of the room. _This will make movement difficult if battle breaks out._ Taking in the room, he noticed that the table held eight people. There were four Navigators, three women and one man. They all had their third eyes closed. _That brings a new element into the possibility of battle,_ he thought as he contemplated the strange psychic powers the Navigators could bring into play. The three female Navigators each set with an armed man and the male Navigator sat with an armed woman. _The Navigators head these clans and the captains are their escorts here_ , he thought as he observed the table. Then, observing the crowd, _Pairs of Navigators and armed escorts there too._ He also noted how the Navigators were heavily garbed. _They have developed mutations out here and do not wish Valette to see them._ He could feel their fear mixed with anger. He quickly counted the pairs, _More than a score of ships. This is promising._ Then, he picked out who he was looking for. _Captain Lorval and his Navigator._ The captain was armed with an autogun and an axe. He escorted a Navigator who was as tall as him but much heavier. _I've walked us into a death trap_ , Vitus laughed to himself. He looked to his comrades. _Poor Master Haarken might need to change his small clothes._ The fear rolled off him and was easily detectable by Vitus. _Cool as ice_ , was all he could think of when looking at Sarcasin. Mother Vostod radiated a combination of fear and hopefulness.

One of the Navigators slapped the table and everyone became silent. She was slender with green, almond shaped eyes with long and straight black hair. She had green scaling on her fingers, a minor mutation. Her escort stood. "All quiet and let Mother Lorval speak," he said. The crowd remained silent. Vitus took note of the title given to her and looked to Mother Vostod.

"It has been long since we have had visitors," said Mother Lorval. "Please come and introduce yourself to Mother Lorval," she said, her arms wide as if expecting a hug. Vitus started to answer but stayed his tongue. He recognized that Mother Lorval was not talking to him. She was speaking directly to Mother Vostod.

Mother Vostod walked over and hugged Mother Lorval, then stepped back. "I am Mother Vostod, Matriarch of the Vostod clan," she said and Vitus was able to feel a release of tension from her as the words left her mouth.

"Welcome home, young one," Mother Lorval said. "It has been long since one of your clan stepped onboard my ship. Perhaps five centuries ago. You were not alive back then when your predecessors left us. How are you and yours?"

"We have been thriving. Our numbers have grown large and our people have safety and do not want." Mother Vostod paused and then continued, "Well, they are as safe as can be, all things considered.

"That is good," Mother Lorval responded. "James tells me that you have come with an offer for us, young man," she said, quickly changing the target of her conversation to Vitus. "He did not tell me how young you were though."

"I have the feeling that if I were much older, I would still be much younger than many here," replied Vitus with a slight laugh. "My offer. Swear fealty to the Emperor. Swear fealty to me and enter into a contract for service with my house through my seneschal, Master Haarken," he said as he nodded to Haarken.

"You ask much, what do you offer to make that worthwhile?" said a sneering voice from the back of the room. It took a moment for Vitus to pick him out. The man was short and skinny with a short beard and beady eyes.

"Keep your manners, Josef Vengel," Mother Lorval quickly retorted, anger in her voice. "You are not clan but are a void born like us. We allow you with us because we will turn no one into the void with our ports burned and our stations destroyed. We have offered you and your crew safety with us and you are not the only ones. Allow him to speak. Today, the clans have chosen to accept or decline as a group. You and the other captains who are not clan may choose to accept or decline separately." Her voice was strong and her anger added power to it.

 _How many non-clan ships am I offering to take on_ , thought Vitus. "First, we have safety in numbers with several escort craft and frigates as well as my flagship, the _Tiberius_ , and second flagship, the _Emperor's Lance_." He paused and then continued, "We have food and water and ship stores for repairs as well as Tech-Priests to perform the repairs. With the shadow ports you have used overrun by orks and their heretek enginseers scattered, it is only a matter of time before you are unable to keep your ships functional."

Mother Lorval nodded to Vitus.

Vitus nodded back to her and continued. "We have medical facilities which will be of importance in keeping your crews living and functional. I also offer the services of Magos Biologis Quintus Alidyne to your clan Navigators. He is a genetor of great renown who has done considerable work with Navigators. You appear to be doing fine but his expertise could surely help and ensure that you continue to pass your genes to the next generation."

Mother Lorval interrupted him at that point. "We are familiar with the work of Magos Alidyne and approve." She looked at Mother Vostod as she spoke.

Vitus laughed to himself. _I thought as much. I wonder if Sarcasin did too._ Vitus looked to her but her face was blank. He continued, "We will be traveling to Sinophia and then to the Koronus Expanse." Gasps of shock erupted from the crowd. "I am offering you the opportunity to join us and to join in the gathering of the riches available in the Expanse."

"The Koronus Expanse. Long ago, after the war, five of the clans ventured there." Mother Lorval thought for a moment and then continued, "It would be good to learn of their fate. Hopefully, they are doing well. Is that all, Lord D'Romas?"

"Yes," Vitus answered. "If you agree, the details of the contracts will be worked out between you and Master Haarken."

Mother Lorval nodded in response. Then, the debating began. It was loud and there was yelling and screaming. Many rounds and cheap drink were passed about. Finally, Mother Lorval spoke up. "Lord D'Romas, we have reached a decision." Vitus and the others waited expectantly for Mother Lorval to answer. "The four clans, Lorval, Aniad, Belmor, and Arnborn, agree to your offer. Of those not in the clans, Captains Vengel, Gannon, and Fultur have agreed to join with their escort ships."

Vitus laughed to himself. _Escort ships? So, I have added three pirate ships to my fleet._ "Excellent. Master Haarken will work with you each individually to draw up your contracts. With that, I have enjoyed your hospitality but have much work to do. Shortly, we will be leaving for Sinophia."


	15. Chapter 15 S1E3 Purpose Scene 5

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis-Scarus warp conduit  
sparring cages, House Armsman Zone of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

After meeting the void clans, the _Tiberius_ had traveled along the warp conduit for two standard days when Lady Azzurra visited the House Armsman Zone…

Lady Azzurra D'Romas strode with purpose to the sparring cages within the Armsman Zone of the Tiberius. Sister Elena from the Ordo Famulous of the Adeptus Sororitas strode by her side. Lady Azzurra was dressed for combat, wearing a mesh shirt and mesh armoured cloak coupled with leather leggings and mesh gloves. She carried a mesh cowl in her left hand and a practice short spear, little more than a pointed staff, in her right. Beside her, Sister Elena was wearing dark crimson robes emblazoned with a golden fleur de lis, the symbol of the Adeptus Sororitas, and had her long red hair pulled up into a bun.

"Will you train long today?" Sister Elena asked of Lady Azzurra. "When Lord D'Romas finishes his training, he has agreed to spend an hour of study with me. I believe more time is necessary, but he does seem to pick some things up so swiftly. He has already proposed sound changes to improve the void-clans mining. He is even spending two hours each standard day studying with the Astropaths," she said, then paused as if in thought. "I believe if you were there too for our instructions that I could more easily explain how you can work together to make the most of your gifts of station from the Emperor to improve the Imperium."

"Your lessons are invaluable, Sister Elena. Also, I must admit that my cousin's quick learning has made our debates more enjoyable. However, I believe all work and no play has made you too dull. Perhaps you should spend more time alone with my cousin." Lady Azzurra paused to take in the scandalized look on Sister Elena's face. _Shocked? Good, you need to be._ Then, she spoke up again. "Not today. I have important matters to take care of. Perhaps some other time." She took in Sister Elena's sad face and then her thoughts returned to herself. _Leandro, you will pay dearly for keeping me waiting on the blood samples you gathered. Force me to come here and spar with you to get what you promised? Do not think there will be anything pleasurable in this for you._ Then, her thoughts softened, _Well, there might be. After! You give me what I need and I beat you senseless._

She and Sister Elena arrived at the sparring cages and stopped beside Magos Alidyne. He was holding a dial in his hand with a cable leading to a box.

A warrior in full carapace armour was inside one of the cages, sparring two practice-sword wielding battle-servitors while using an overly long practice-sword. Due to his immense height, Lady Azzurra immediately recognized the armoured warrior as Vitus. The battle-servitors were moving none too slowly and neither was Vitus. A battle-servitor moved in to strike but he was already gone. He blocked the second with his practice sword and spun back to strike the first and immediately followed by spinning back and striking the second before it could take advantage of his first move. It looked easy for him. She looked to Sister Elena and laughed aloud at how intensely the Sister was watching Vitus. "Don't expect me to ever double my lessons with those of my cousin. I won't do it because I am your friend." She laughed again as Sister Elena's face reddened again. Lady Azzurra turned her attention to the Magos and interrupted his concentration. "So, Magos, why do you make it so easy on my cousin?"

The Magos replied in his monotone voice. "Yesterday morning…too easy. Yesterday evening…increased difficulty…was difficult." He raised the box in his hand as he spoke. "Today…increased difficulty from yesterday…too easy. Tomorrow…increase difficulty again." With that, the Magos emitted a whistle from his vox-box. Vitus and the battle-servitors simultaneously ceased their sparring. "Alpha one…return to storage. Alpha two…return to storage." The two battle-servitors began shambling off toward a shed. Vitus removed his helmet and began walking toward the Magos and the ladies.

"Thank you again, Magos Alidyne. Greetings ladies." Vitus had a smile as he approached, despite an open and bleeding wound on the side of his head. "Give me twenty minutes to clean up, take care of this," he said, pointing to the side of his head. He looked over his shoulder at the trail of blood he had left behind him. "And, I will be ready for my lessons."

Sister Elena smiled back at him until she caught Lady Azzurra's elbow in her ribs. Azzurra laughed out loud as Vitus turned and walked toward the shower room. "Magos Alidyne, have you arranged for my sparring lesson with Armsman Soldati?"

"Yes…Lady Azzurra," answered the Magos in his monotone voice. "He is…awaiting you…now," the Magos said, pointing toward an open door inside the sparring cage. A tall figure stepped out of it. The right arm from the elbow down was replaced by a cybernetic appendage. The left leg from beneath the knee was a cybernetic replacement. It carried a practice club in its cybernetic right hand. The right half of its head was replaced with a cybernetic skull. The wiring harness extending from the cybernetic skull half and leading to entry points on the back inevitably marked the figure as a battle-servitor. A battle-servitor with a half-human face that marked it as having once been armsman Leandro Soldati.

Shocked upon recognizing the armsman, Sister Elena spoke up, "Oh my. I did not know."

"Armsman Soldati…failed in duty…to protect…Lord D'Romas," began the Magos. "Soldati…approached me…requested…heavy training…did not wish…to fail again." The Magos paused and looked at both Sister Elena and Lady Azzurra. "Training accident. Shattered skull. Was not present…to render aid. Declared…brain dead. Afterward…converted armsman Soldati…to battle-servitor…per contract."

"Serves him right for failing," Azzurra flatly stated. "Let's begin." She put the mesh cowl over her head and stepped into the cage with her short spear in hand. Servitor Soldati moved slowly to meet her. Azzurra did not wait. She flew into a series of attacks, using her spear as a quarterstaff, but occasionally mixing in a punch to the throat or face or ribs. The slow-moving servitor was no match. In anger, she shouted, "Increase difficulty!"

The Magos responded by adjusting the dial in his hand. Servitor Soldati began moving faster. Still, it was no match. However, now it occasionally threw a punch or swing. A punch or swing easily deflected by Azzurra with her quarterstaff or arm. "Increase difficulty!"

The Magos adjusted the dial again. This time, servitor Soldati moved much faster than it had a moment before. Its first swing nearly caught Azzurra in the ribs. Its second caught her in the mouth. The third would have caught her in the throat but she dove out of the way, rolling to the ground in a puddle of Vitus' blood left earlier. Not letting up, the servitor moved like lightning to close the distance. But, Azzurra was faster. She came to her feet and leapt as the servitor closed on top of her. She kicked out to the side, using the kick to push herself away and gain room to maneuver. Azzurra landed on her feet and ready to move. Servitor Soldati moved to strike, but Azzurra's footwork was fast and perfect. As it swung the club with its right hand, Azzurra stepped inside its swing with her left foot and blocked with her staff. She rapidly shifted her hips and kicked, catching the inside of its right knee with her instep and shattering it instantly. Azzurra didn't stop as servitor Soldati collapsed. She shifted her weight and hips back the other way and followed through with an overhand swing of the staff onto the servitor's cybernetic skull, splitting it. As servitor Soldati fell completely onto its back, she hit it again and again in the head. Lady Azzurra looked up, breathing heavily and with blood flowing from her lower lip. She threw her short spear to the side.

"Bravo…Lady Azzurra," praised the Magos. ". You have…killer instinct. You…have always been…a special project…of mine," he said. He continued after a slightly longer pause than normal in his speech, "…in the…sparring cage."

"I'm heading to the showers," Lady Azzurra said as she turned away. "I think I will join you and Vitus after all, Sister Elena." She knew Vitus' blood was in her mesh armour. _One step closer to putting your head on a platter, Magos. One step closer._

End of Episode 3

Episode 4, The Purge will be released on March 17th or 18th!


	16. Chapter 16 S1E4 The Purge Scene 1

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis sector, Periphery subsector  
onboard the Tiberius docked with the Drystan Construction Yards orbital shipyard

After traveling the Calixis-Scarus warp conduit for another fifteen standard days, the fleet of the D'Romas dynasty arrived in the Periphery, the spinward most region of the Calixis sector, at the Drystan Construction Yards

Vitus stood impatiently waiting for the hatch of the lander to open and its occupants to emerge. Mathis stood quietly behind him, like a shadow. There was roughly a score of varied officers from the _Tiberius_ in his vicinity. Beside him, to his right, stood Master Bartholomew, dataslate in hand, and peering side to side through his spectacles. _He really does look like a bird_ , thought Vitus. To his left stood Inquisitor Sarcasin, who was again wearing her white robes with her Inquisitorial Rosette prominently displayed on her chest. The robe's hood was pulled up, covering the psychic circuitry in her hair. Her ebon face contrasted with the pale robes and was duly noted by Vitus. _I wish Valette would wear that red dress again_ , he sighed. _Heh, I'm going to get myself killed thinking like that_ , he immediately responded to himself _._ Magos Alidyne, however, was dressed in his red robes as always. Vitus spoke up to Master Haarken, "You have yet to personally fill me in on my new voidships and their new captains before I meet them."

"My apologies, Lord D'Romas," the bird man quickly replied. "Your schedule makes it difficult to speak to you. I sent you the files and had seen that you accessed them. I thought that sufficient."

"There are a number of times I have scheduled for training that I will not tolerate being interrupted. I will send you a list of those times with my signature. Any other time, I will always make time for your reports. I depend upon your expertise but will not do so blindly."

"Wise approach, my Lord. And again, my apologies." Master Haarken carefully scanned over the dataslate as if he were a bird looking for a worm. "In the year seven-nine-zero of this millennium, we encountered two unoccupied and derelict vessels in wilderness space, rimward of the Calixis-Scarus warp conduit. A damaged Odysseus-class galleas of war and a damaged Mars-class battlecruiser. We feared the vessels may have been a part of the Margin Crusade and sent an immediate astropathic transmission to the Scarus battlefleet. We were ordered to wait and allow them to investigate. A battleship and two battlecruisers responded along with five escort squadrons." Haarken paused, obviously personally remembering the incident. "Apparently, the ships were not a part of the Margin Crusade and had been adrift in the warp for at least a thousand years after some space battle. After two months of them searching the vessels it was agreed they would have them towed to the Drystan Construction Yards and we would be given control of them. I was forced to trade several of our investments in the spinward regions of Scarus sector in order to finance their reconstruction." He stopped, deep in thought for a moment, then continued. "I sold off several more investments to ensure the vessels were properly crewed. I finally made arrangements trading away all remaining investments in the Scarus sector to make the capital purchases and acquire the manpower to start a colony."

"They were lost, adrift in the warp for a thousand years and have been refurbished in fewer than thirty years?" asked Vitus.

"Yes. That is how I understand it," Haarken immediately replied.

 _A ship that merely experienced a chronal distortion while passing through the warp might need little work but would have arrived intact with a living crew_ , Vitus thought to himself, _But, one lost in the warp for a thousand years would suffer serious degradation and require at least a century to refurbish_. He asked Haarken, "Our warrant clearly gives us right of salvage regarding vessels found in wilderness space. They challenged it?"

"I thought they were going to shoot us out of the void," Haarken added, still visibly shaken by the incident from years prior. "I gambled and reminded them that the Emperor's handwritten signature was on the D'Romas warrant. That appeared to work."

Vitus thought to himself _, You took care of this, Master Haarken? What was my uncle doing? He truly was a boozer and a waste of space._ He looked toward Sarcasin and thought, _This reeks of the Inquisition_. "Thank you Master Haarken. I have uncovered important information not in your reports."

He felt a nudge on his conscious and realized the Inquisitor was attempting to reach him telepathically. He allowed her to enter his thoughts. _Careful of your questions_ , _young psyker_ , she warned. _There are stones you should not turn over. I will explain in due time._

 _Of course, Valette_ , he telepathically responded and pushed her out of his head. "Also, I have read their personnel reports, but tell me of my new captains. Tell me what you know of their service."

"Yes, in order to send a ship into the void, you need a capable captain to command it," answered Haarken. "Fortunately, I was able to find two retired Captains from the Imperial Navy who served under your father." He paused, unsure as to how Vitus would react to mention of his father. "Their credentials were impeccable and they hold your father in high regard. I offered the captaincy of the battlecruiser _Lictor_ to retired Captain Maria Trienne. Her history as an officer included being commander of a cobra-class destroyer early in her career and then a promotion to be second in command of a Lunar-class cruiser. Finally, she accepted a promotion to captain over a squadron of destroyers within your father's command fleet. The captaincy of the _Ulysses_ was offered to retired Captain Jacque Belfort. He is considerably older than Captain Trienne, but he commanded a number of Imperial transports before finally advancing to captain a turbulent-class frigate within your father's command fleet."

Vitus frowned. "Thank you, Master Haarken, but do you realize you offered me nothing that is not in their dossier?"

"My apologies, Lord D'Romas," replied Haarken. He frowned and said, "I seem to be apologizing a lot." He thought for a moment then said, "Well, to be honest, I don't know much about picking a military commander. There were two keys to my decision. First, they displayed excellent organizational capabilities in their interview and their records reflected that. Specifically, your father singled out their organizational skill for praise. In my opinion, coupling that with their experience made them capable. Second, they were loyal to your father. Although I could not judge their military capabilities well, I chose loyalty and organizational skill."

Vitus laughed. "Thank you, Master Haarken. Do not worry about your apologies. Apparently, I owe you for my dynasty not falling completely apart under my uncle's reign." He reached out and firmly shook the bird-man's hand. The bird-man seemed unsure of how to respond.

"The Captains," rang out the monotone voice of Alidyne. "…Are disembarking." Vitus looked up to see the hatch opened on the lander and steps leading down from it. First came Captain Trienne. She was tall and thin with long black hair and was wearing a dark crimson greatcoat that obviously had been supplied by the D'Romas dynasty. She had a chainsword at her side. Next came Captain Belfort whose appearance was quite different. He wore a similar greatcoat but was shorter than Captain Trienne and thick with broad shoulders and bulging biceps and huge hands. He had a full graying beard and his head was topped with a tricorn hat.

The two walked down the steps and straight toward Vitus and the waiting crew of the _Tiberius_. A half-dozen officers followed them out. The Captains and their six officers, three from each vessel, arranged themselves in two side by side lines in front of Vitus with the officers from the _Lictor_ to Vitus' left and those from the _Ulysses_ to Vitus' right. Both lines simultaneously came to attention.

Captain Trienne spoke first with a strong voice, "Captain Maria Trienne, of the _Lictor_ , reporting for duty, Lord D'Romas."

Captain Belfort spoke immediately after her in a great deep voice that filled the docking bay. "Captain Jacque Belfort, of the _Ulysses_ , reporting for duty, Lord D'Romas."

"At ease," Vitus replied. "I am Lord Vitus D'Romas. Some of you knew my father. I hope to proudly fill his shoes and lead you in further service to the Emperor." Having spoken, Vitus stepped forward to Captain Trienne and shook her hand. Despite her height, he was forced to reach down and her hand disappeared into his. He went down the lines shaking the hands of each as he did. Even the huge hand of Captain Belfort was engulfed by his hand. _I hope I am making a proper first impression_ , thought Vitus to himself as he finished shaking their hands.

"I will be blunt and to the point," Inquisitor Sarcasin interrupted, her voice firm and unusually loud. "Lord D'Romas, I felt it appropriate for you to meet your new Captains. Now, I am calling upon your service to the Emperor." Everyone froze and turned toward the Inquisitor. "Lord D'Romas, will you dismiss Captain Belfort and his officers?" Her words indicated a question but her tone did not.

Vitus quickly responded. "Captain Belfort, you are dismissed," he snapped, his voice deepening from moments prior. The Captain and his three officers quickly turned and marched back toward the lander. Their increase in speed was obvious. They did not wish to remain in the vicinity of the Inquisitor.

Once the officers of the _Ulysses_ had re-boarded the lander, Sarcasin spoke. Her voice was firm, but had again dropped to nearly a whisper. "Lord D'Romas, I require a force from your fleet to make a strike against the secessionists. This strike will require the _Tiberius_ , the _Lictor_ , and any escorts you deem necessary to protect the two cruisers. It is also imperative the remainder of your fleet continue to Sinophia with all due haste in order to deliver the troops and supplies assigned to the warzone." She paused and then added, "This strike is of great importance to the Imperium. Your service will be rewarded with fuel and supplies once the Maw has been crossed."

Vitus did not ask questions or wait. "We will be leaving within a standard hour," he said to Captain Trienne.

"Aye, Captain," she sharply replied.

"Dismissed!" Vitus snapped back. The Captain and her officers immediately turned and marched to the lander.

"One standard hour," said the Magos in what might have been a question.

"Seem like old times?" Vitus said with a laugh to the Magos. "Master Haarken chose her for her organizational skill. If she merited that compliment, the _Lictor_ was already awaiting word to disembark when we arrived."

The confusion showed on the Inquisitor's face, a rarity for her.


	17. Chapter 17 S1E4 The Purge Scene 2

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis sector, Periphery subsector  
Combined Command Structure, surface of the planet Sinophia

Two figures walked side by side within the command structure. The taller of the two wore a black greatcoat with red trim, its shoulders bearing red and gold epaulets. The high-peaked black hat on his head was adorned with the _Palatine Eagle_ and marked him as a Commissar. He had long grey sideburns and the look in his steel grey eyes marked him as having seen many battles. The Commissar had a holstered bolt pistol on his right side and a power sword on his left. On his right walked a man who was tall, though not so tall as the Commissar. However, the individual was much more massive than the Commissar. He was dressed in loose brown robes and held a large prayer book to his chest. On his right hip was an enormous chainsword.

As the Commissar walked down the hallway, the man to his right spoke. "Commissar Commette, are you prepared to die today?" he asked.

"I am always prepared to die," the Commissar coldly replied. He laughed to himself, _At least I do not need to worry about you, Minister Vordin. Your thoughts are always on your duty to shepherd the souls of those around you, even me._ Then he continued aloud, "If not today, it will be tomorrow or some other tomorrow. My only prayer is that it be in the name of the Emperor." As he walked his eyes searched the titles on the doors. _Where are the_ _Colonel and the Sergeant?_

"May your prayer be granted," the Minister solemnly added. The Commissar absently nodded in approval.

 _87_ _th_ _and 29_ _th_ _/35_ _th_ _Mozhel Integrated Regiment Command. Here._ The Commissar turned abruptly to his left and opened a door. He entered the room, followed by the Minister, and stood face to face with two women standing over a desk and looking at a dataslate. The Colonel was tall and long-limbed with her black hair kept closely trimmed. She had a nasty scar on her left cheek. The Colonel was armed with a bolt pistol on her right hip and a power sword on her left. Her light blue coat bore the fabled insignia of the Mozhel drop troops, three spread-winged eagles in a triangular formation. However, the lettering sewn above the fabled insignia read _87_ _th_ _and 29_ _th_ _/35_ _th_ _Mozhel Integrated Regiment_. The woman beside her was thick and muscular with shoulder length dirty-blonde hair. Her light blue uniform bore Sergeant's stripes on its right shoulder. The women quickly came to attention and raised their hands in a salute. The Commissar quickly returned their salute and they completed theirs. "Continue as you were, Colonel."

"Forty-five Elysian-pattern drop walkers," she said under her breath. "Fifty power-lifters," she said, raising her voice. Finally, the anger broke through and she spoke louder and more harshly. "What am I going to do with fifty power-lifter walkers? How in blazes can we drop them from a Valkyrie?" She looked over at the Commissar. "I'm not faltering. I'm an Imperial Commander. Do not blame me for wanting more with which to accomplish my objectives."

Commissar Commette smiled. "Your record is exemplary, Colonel Mashaun. Hopefully, it will remain the same whenever your final services are given." He looked toward her and continued, "We appear to have been dealt a suicide mission with this hand, but anything can happen on the battlefield. Remain focused on the task at hand and perhaps you can steal victory form the jaws of defeat." He paused for a moment and then said, "If not, perhaps whatever we manage will meet the needs of the Lord Marshal." The Commissar thought to himself, _She is a good commander. She will walk the line, knowing it is a suicide mission, and still try to succeed every step of the way._

"I understand why the 35th was combined with my 29th. Both regiments were all-female, both were drop troop regiments, both were heavily depleted, and both were from Mozhel," the Colonel started. "That makes sense. But, other than also being from Mozhel, why in blazes did they combine my regiment with the 87th, a depleted all male siege infantry regiment, to produce an overly large regiment that isn't capable of performing its functions?" The Colonel sounded exasperated.

"Because the Inquisition quarantined them, Colonel," answered the Sergeant. She looked to the Commissar and said, "We've fought orks too. We weren't quarantined. I don't know why they were. It doesn't make sense. I'm not criticizing Lord Marshal Ghanzorik for this either and I will not say a word beyond here, but this is the truth. Rather than risk trouble from the Inquisition, the Lord Marshal is giving the 87th the opportunity to die for the Emperor. Then, the 29th and 35th combined will do its job."

"I see your loyalty, Sergeant Saron" snapped the Commissar. "But care with your words. Don't ever give the appearance of questioning the Inquisition." To himself, he added, _Sarge does her duty but is an independent and fast thinker. She wouldn't survive as a drop trooper if she didn't possess those qualities._

"Yes, Commissar Commette," answered the Sergeant.

"I haven't noticed anything in my order requiring the men assigned to the power-lifters to land with them," bluntly stated the Colonel. "We will drop them unoccupied and with their promethium removed and placed in dispensing tanks." The Colonel smiled and looked to the Commissar.

"You are a problem solver and a winner, Colonel." The Commissar continued after a moment, "We will be launching within four hours. I suggest you set your people to the task. Minister Vordin…" The Commissar was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," snapped the Colonel.

A soldier entered the room and saluted the Commissar, completing it as the Commissar returned the salute. He turned to Colonel Mashaun and spoke. "Colonel, new orders," he said. "from the Lord Marshal himself." He reached out to her with a dataslate in both hands.

"Dismissed," she said and the soldier walked away. The Colonel activated the dataslate and spent a few moments reading it. She then stared at it for a few moments longer. "Mission canceled," she flatly stated. "The Lord Marshal has commanded the 87th Mozhel Siege Infantry Regiment to be placed into the services of a Rogue Trader. In response, the Munitorum has placed me and my entire regiment into the service of the Rogue Trader along with the 87th." She paused, angry. "Damn bureaucrats. Do they just not know what they are doing? They couldn't distinguish the difference because the regiments were combined? Why in blazes would the Lord Marshal remove forces from the frontline of a war?"

"Colonel Mashaun," interrupted the Sergeant. "I would take the Commissar's advice and not question the Inquisition."

 _Smart girl_ , thought the Commissar to himself. _A capable Colonel with a strong-willed Sergeant at her side to keep her grounded and in touch with her troops. No wonder they have successfully completed many drop missions._ He thought a moment longer and then added to himself, _Perhaps I will recommend the Sergeant be transferred and trained as a Storm Trooper._

The Colonel stared at her Sergeant for a moment. "You are right. Too many coincidences. Our orders still call for us to leave within four hours." She then turned and looked toward the Commissar. "There is more, Commissar Commette. You and Minister Vordin are also being transferred to service with the Rogue Trader." She stood and handed the dataslate to the Commissar. "Commissar Commette, I ask your leave to prepare my troops for transport."

"You may leave," he said and the Colonel walked out, followed by the Sergeant.

Everything clicked into place with the Commissar. _Minister Vordin and I were both in quarantine too with the 87_ _th_ _._ He looked to Minister Vordin and said, "That will be everyone who was quarantined together save Sanctioned-Psyker Vitus and the captives we freed on Phobos Tertius. Would you care to place a wager on whether they will be placed into service with the Rogue Trader too?"


	18. Chapter 18 S1E4 The Purge Scene 3

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis sector, Periphery subsector  
onboard the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The _Tiberius_ traveled four standard days through the winding warp routes connecting the systems of the Periphery before finally reaching the Orbiana system.

 _His vision was blurred, then suddenly crystal clear. He lay on a cobblestone floor on his belly, chainsword on the ground, a metre away from his left hand. Past the chainsword, Mathis lay unconscious on the ground. His view of the chainsword was shrouded by the horned shadow that loomed from somewhere behind him. But, all those images were drowned out by the mocking laughter. "You think to match me, boy?" mocked the laughter from behind him._

 _He thrust himself to his left and grabbed the chainsword. He then spun back quickly and rose to a low crouch with the chainsword in front of his face. The figure that mocked him was taller than even him, and much thicker. It wore heavy power armour that was a light shade of blue. Spread over its armour were countless runes and sigils in the colour of blood. The figure was topped with a helmet bearing a nine-point rack of horns and it held an enormous chain axe in its hands. A space marine, he thought incredulously. The greatest of traitors. Emperor, give me the strength to face him._

" _Come at me time and again, boy, and I will slap you down time and again. How does it feel knowing that nothing you can do is good enough? Even if you psychically guess my thoughts and actions, you are neither strong enough nor fast enough to turn that to your advantage against me." The space marine's maniacal laughter filled the cavern. "I would kill you, but I serve the Architect of Fate, and he has a plan for you. He wants to see you fall from the heights before you come crawling to him instead of to the Dark Prince." His laughter turned to rage and he screamed. "You are unworthy! I have given everything!"_

" _For the Emperor!" Vitus screamed as he launched himself toward the space marine._

 _He heard a soft and distinctly feminine voice, then everything turned black._

Vitus opened his eyes to find himself staring at the blast door guarding the bridge. _I remember Commissar Commette's chainsword as I remember killing the traitors. A space marine traitor mocking me? That is new. Her voice has always been there, though._ He tried to clear his head and focus but couldn't. _There is something more missing…I believe our proximity to Phobos Tertius is breaking the wall in my head._

"You were in a trance for only a moment," the Overseer bluntly stated.

Vitus looked over his shoulder at Mathis and nodded, then opened the blast door and entered. His Overseer followed.

The bridge had its standard array of officers but also held the red-robed Magos Alidyne standing beside the also red-robed Chief-Enginseer of the _Tiberius_. Inquisitor Sarcasin was dressed in white robes with her hair sectioned into tight twisted knots bound by golden circuitry and the ever-present Inquisitorial Rosette was pinned to her chest. Mother Vostod stood over Navigator Vishnu as he worked at his station. Lady Azzurra was present too, dressed in a dark crimson dress with silver jewelry in her hair. Beside her stood her seneschal, the tall Thomas Garus with his dark curly hair. Vitus walked to the command throne in a nonchalant manner and sat down.

"We are about to leave the warp and enter real-space over Orbiana. As I requested, the _Lictor_ and four destroyers separated from the fleet with us to participate in the mission I have lain out." The Inquisitor paused as her annoyance grew and became momentarily apparent, then continued. "As planned, the remainder of the fleet headed from the Drystan Construction Yards to Sinophia. They should have arrived by now. However, it seems one salvage ship from each void-clan decided to follow us too, as well as one of the ships not a part of the clans. It is the _Chimaera_ , captained by Josef Vengel."

"We contracted salvage work with them," Vitus added. "I don't think we should have expected otherwise. Captain Vengel was an irritant at the clan gathering, but Magos Alidyne spoke with him and convinced him of the value of joining our fleet."

The Magos nodded but remained silent.

Sarcasin ignored Vitus and continued. "Dropping in so close to Orbiana is dangerous, but Mother Vostod has assured me that many trips through these systems will allow Vishnu to perform this with a high expectation of success." She paused and then continued, "The _Ceres_ is a defence platform in orbit over Orbiana. It is a Ramilies-class starfort, like the _Lycurgos_ over Helena II here in the Spinward Front warzone and the _Xerxes_ , with which you are familiar. Both the _Lycurgos_ and the _Ceres_ are held by the Severan Dominate secessionists, but while the former is mostly operational, the latter has not been functional for centuries." Obviously taking care to choose her words, she continued, "I personally have a team working on removing the threat posed by the _Lycurgos_. The _Ceres_ , on the other hand, still needs to be addressed. If we fail to stop the secessionists and their allies before it becomes functional, it will be a deadly asset they can put to use against the Imperial Navy."

Vitus grimaced. _It is so strong I can smell it. She is hiding something here._ "And we are going to come out of the warp on top of the _Ceres_ and bombard it into oblivion, starting with its plasma reactors. Correct?"

"Yes," Sarcasin flatly answered.

"Then what?" Vitus asked. "Will you turn my fleet back over to me or will you requisition its services for another little adventure?"

"I have need to travel to Fleet Base Metis. Your fleet will meet that need," she said. Vitus looked at her, perplexed. She continued, "After rendezvousing over Sinophia with the remainder of your fleet and collecting your old regiment, you have planned to cross the Maw into the Koronus Expanse, correct? Battlefleet Koronus has a base on the other side of the Maw from which operations are based in support of the Margin Crusade. Fleet Base Metis. I have business to attend there."

Mother Vostod interrupted their conversation. "We are about to exit the warp. Steady."

"Master of Scanners, ready to scan," Vitus ordered. Then, into the vox-link, "Guncaptains, prepare to target and fire."

The lights flickered for a moment as the ship exited the warp and the Gellar fields deactivated.

"Master of Scanners! Quickly! What is before us!" snapped Vitus.

"Yes, Lord D'Romas," the crew-man quickly replied. "The _Lictor_ and all four destroyers, accounted for. All four salvage ships from the void-clans, accounted for as well as the _Chimaera_. No further spacecraft in system have been detected." He paused as he looked over his control panel. "We are over Orbiana. There is a large orbital platform with minimal signature. Localized life-sustainers only. No capital weapons. Minor auxiliary power. No plasma reactors. It's the _Ceres_."

"No threats within the system? No weapons signatures on the platform?" asked Vitus.

"No and no, Lord D'Romas," replied the Master of Scanners.

"Lord D'Romas," began Magos Alidyne. "Master Enginseer…wishes to speak," he said as he pointed to the red-robed Tech-Priest standing beside him.

"Quickly," replied Vitus.

"With a functioning plasma reactor," began the Tech-Priest. "A Ramilies starfort is capable of producing a Gellar field and entering the warp. It can then be towed…"

"I like your thoughts, Master Enginseer." With that, Vitus began issuing orders. "Chief Astropath, notify the _Lictor_ and the escorts to guard for any who enter the system. Send the same message to the _Chimaera_. Notify the void-clan ships. Ten hours tops to complete the job. Master Enginseer, prepare a full complement of Tech-Priests. Magos Alidyne, six squads of battle-servitors under your command and ten squads of armsmen, a company, under mine. We clear the platform first. Set up checkpoints. Then the salvage begins."

The Master Enginseer quickly interjected his thoughts. "A Ramilies starfort has massive plasma reactors. I do not know if we will be able to restart them as the secessionists have not been able to do so yet. What then?" Vitus looked at him for a moment as if waiting for him to answer his own question. The Tech-Priest nodded when he realized what Vitus was waiting for. "The reactor from the void-station used by the void-clans. We can use it as a booster to start the _Ceres_ reactors."

"My orders were to destroy the platform. Are you challenging me?" blurted out Sarcasin.

"Maybe, maybe not," answered Vitus with a boyish smile. "The platform appears to have received little attention due to a more pressing matter, the war. It appears lightly manned and lightly guarded. If we can take it by force and remove it from the system, is that an acceptable resolution of your directive?"

"Yes, but I reserve the right of the Holy Order of the Inquisition to counter that order and have both the _Tiberius_ and the _Lictor_ bombard the reactor compartments at my leisure," replied Sarcasin. "When you accepted my resolution to destroy the structure, it was an agreement to kill everyone onboard. That agreement still stands. No survivors and no surrenders accepted. No dead reclaimed for use as servitors. I must have your word."

"Of course, you have my word," answered Vitus. _I thought I was going to bring the lost back into the fold. Now, I'm agreeing to kill them all, no questions asked._

Lady Azzurra broke her silence by adding in a worried voice Vitus knew was a pretense, "Don't get yourself killed down there, Lord D'Romas."


	19. Chapter 19 S1E4 The Purge Scene 4

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis sector, Periphery sub-sector  
Orbiana system, onboard the _Ceres_ starfort

After scant minutes of preparation, boarding craft landed on each of the four docking piers of the _Ceres_. Magos Alidyne and the Master Enginseer led their forces in a dash to the central basilica where the bridge and reactors were located while Vitus and his armsmen commenced the operation to clear secessionists from the quadrants of the _Ceres_.

 _Squad Alpha. Down the passageway. Stop at corridor. Squad Bravo. Commence Operation Purge. Empty every compartment behind Squad Alpha_ , Vitus psychically commanded the sergeants of the squads of armsmen in the first quadrant. He repeated similar commands for the squads of armsmen in the second and third quadrants Then, he proceeded to psychically send his commands to the four squads at his side in the fourth quadrant. _Squad one, Squad two, cover the passageway intersection. Squad four cover the rear. Squad three, prepare to commence purge of compartments once the other squads are in position._

Vitus wore a new voidsuit, a replacement for the one damaged earlier by the ork mekboy. He calmly walked down the passageway as the squads began moving into position, bolt pistol in his right hand and chainsword in his left. Mathis followed behind. _Commence purge, now!_ The action began. Hatches were opened and bolt pistols began firing into them. Some required being blown open. The occupants were killed and their voices screamed in his head. _My arm, f_ rom one. _My family,_ from another. _My legs,_ from a third. Sometimes he felt confusion and sometimes hatred. Sometimes both. _Why_ , was repeated many times. Mostly, he felt fear and pain. Strongly attuned as he was to the warp while connected to the minds of his men, the screaming was unending. Their souls wailed into the darkness as they exited the bodies of the secessionist forces and journeyed into the warp. Psychically connected to every scene of battle through his connection to his forces, Vitus felt the pain and suffering across the massive starfort. Even more intense than the emotions of the dying and injured secessionist forces were the thoughts and emotions from his own men, as they were injured and died, because he was connected to their minds. _Focus! Stay calm and direct your men_ , he told himself. _Next target_ , he psychically commanded his men. Then to himself again, _Why am I taking no prisoners?_

Operation Purge continued for another thirty minutes. Passageway to passageway in each of the four quadrants of the starfort. The number of defenders was small and they were disorganized. They had not suspected attack and no traps or ambushes were set. With much difficulty, Vitus had managed to partition the dying screams of the souls of the secessionists from his psychic contact with his armsmen. The action had tired him, but he had succeeded.

"Magos Alidyne, status report," Vitus asked over his vox.

"Bridge and reactor compartments secure, Lord D'Romas. The Master Enginseer is addressing the faults in the system as we speak," came a double answer from both Vitus' vox and a loud booming voice from down the passageway.

"Good," Vitus flatly answered as he looked down the passageway to see Alidyne ambling toward him. "The armsmen have been efficient but need more training," he continued in an annoyed tone. _At least the cries of the dead are no longer filling my head_ , he added to himself.

"Seems like old times," added the Magos with a mechanical laugh.

Vitus didn't answer. _There is something else._ He headed straight toward a closed compartment. He opened the hatch with but a thought and walked in, followed first by Mathis and then by Magos Alidyne. Bodies filled the room and blood was sprayed everywhere. The exploding bolts of the armsmen's bolt pistols had left gaping wounds that bled profusely. _What have we here?_ Vitus holstered his bolt pistol as he walked to a pile of bodies. With one hand he picked up the top body and tossed it to the side.

"Please! Don't kill me," cried a young soldier lying on the ground and covering his face with his hands. Vitus stood over him, chainsword in hand. "I have a wife and two children. Please, they need me."

Like lightning, Vitus raised his chainsword and brought it down on the soldier's head. The blow instantly finished the boy, cleaving his skull in two.

"Could you tell he was lying that easily?" asked the Magos.

"I knew he was telling the truth," Vitus flatly answered. He then went into a low squat and reached for the soldier's throat. With a quick snap, he removed a necklace from the soldier's neck and stood back up. _A gift from your wife_ , he thought as he conjured into his head the image he had received from the soldier's mind: a plump blonde woman and the two children whose hands she held.

"I would say 'seems like old times' for the taking of a trophy," started the Magos, "But I have never seen any Lord Commander take a trophy like that."

"This isn't a trophy, Magos Alidyne," Vitus said as he turned to face the Tech-Priest. "This is a reminder of the consequences of the choices I make."

"Don't leave out the Inquisitor. Her order," suggested the Magos with a hint of contempt in his mechanical voice.

"There is always a choice between doing what is right and doing what is wrong. How many traitors throughout the years were just following the orders of their commanders?" Vitus asked. He continued, "My choice. My responsibility." Vitus looked a moment longer at the Magos and then spoke into his vox. " _Tiberius_ , this is Lord D'Romas. Have the salvage teams land immediately. We need to prepare this starfort for transport as quickly as possible, if it is even possible." Then, he looked to the Magos. "Take me to the basilica."

"Yes, Lord D'Romas," answered the Magos. "I need to take new measurements and run new tests," he continued. "Your continued weight gain is evident. You also appear to have started another growth spurt in height." He paused, then continued, "You easily tossed the body the soldier boy was hiding under. You could not have done that one month prior. Your training and the diet I have provided for you are returning dividends." The Magos began walking to the bridge with Vitus at his side.

"Also, I need a tailor and an armourer," Vitus dryly added. "My clothes and this armour do not fit as well as they did a couple weeks prior." Magos Alidyne cocked his head and looked at Vitus. "Perhaps I should relay that to Master Haarken," Vitus added with a small laugh. He continued walking in silence but mentally contacted the sergeants of Squads Alpha and Bravo. _Sergeants, repeat Operation Purge in your quadrant. There may be survivors, eliminate them. Afterward, set up rotating patrols._ Vitus then repeated his instructions for the remaining sergeants in the other quadrants, including his own. He then let loose of his connection to his armsmen.

He walked silently alongside Magos Alidyne to the central bailica, followed by Mathis. Vitus felt the approach of the salvage teams from the void-clan ships grow in his mind. _Maybe I can use this to put my mind at ease_ , he thought. "Magos Alidyne, have the Master Enginseer ready the start-up plans and salvage plans for my review. Perhaps I will see a way to efficiently integrate the work of our varied teams." While the Magos responded by contacting the Master Enginseer, Vitus continued thinking. _Maybe I can reduce some of the quantities to this mathematical puzzle._

"Seems like old times," laughed Magos Alidyne. "With that, I have other matters to attend."


	20. Chapter 20 S1E4 The Purge Scene 5

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis sector, Periphery sub-sector  
Orbiana system, onboard the _Ceres_ starfort

Magos Alidyne briskly strode down the passageway from the central basilica of the _Ceres_ toward docking pier number one. He was followed by a squad of battle-servitors. As he approached the holding bay of docking pier number one, his augurs detected the firing of bolt pistols. "The fool!" Alidyne said aloud in his anger. "Sergeant Bouchard…this is…Magos Alidyne…status," he said through his vox.

"Yes, Magos Alidyne," came the immediate response. "We have a survivor pinned behind a power-lifter. He is screaming at us to stop shooting." The firing of bolts was evident over the vox. "I believe he screamed your name once."

"Do not kill him!" snapped the Magos.

"We have our orders from Lord D'Romas, Magos" snapped back the Sergeant. "We will not disobey them."

The Magos paused for a few moments, then answered with increased volume. "Is not…secessionist. Is from… _Chimaera_. Here at…my request." After a moment's hesitation, the Magus continued at a lower volume. "Let him…surrender. If not…from _Chimaera_ …kill him."

"Affirmative, Magos Alidyne," answered the Sergeant.

As the Magos entered the holding bay, the scene was right in front of him. A squad of House D'Romas armsmen, clad in their dark crimson voidsuits were holding a man at gunpoint. Their height towered over him and their mass dwarfed his too. The man was on his knees, wearing a black vest and a rebreather. Alidyne's augur array detected the residue of bolt explosions in the air.

"Magos Alidyne, I am Sergeant Bouchard," stated the tallest of the armsmen. "We escorted and accounted for the salvage teams from the voidclans. This man is unaccounted for. He claims to be here to speak with you."

"At ease…Sergeant," answered the Magos in his monotone and mechanical voice. "…Captain Josef Vengel…commands the _Chimaera_. Captain…is not…secessionist. He is…my guest. Carry on."

"Yes, Magos Alidyne." The sergeant turned to his men and said, "Move out. Continue Operation Purge in quadrant one." After his words, the squad moved down into the passageway from which Alidyne had exited.

"Those bloody fools nearly killed me," said Vengel angrily. "They unloaded a barrage on me while I was crouched behind that walker. Luckily, they heard me screaming that I was with you."

"Captain…you are survivor," started the Magos, "…and a fool. My instructions…remain onboard… _Chimaera_ …Armsmen ordered…kill all. No survivors."

"Well, get on with it," added the Captain. "What did you wish to speak with me about?" As he spoke, the battle-servitors began to gather around him. "Hey, what…"

"Silence…fool," the Magos quickly interrupted. "Servitors will ensure…your safety. Will also…ensure mine. Take me…to _Chimaera_."

"Okay," said Vengel. As he began walking down the passageway, he nervously looked back and forth and fidgeted with his hands. "What do you want?"

"First," answered the Magos, "…Does _Chimaera_ have…medicae deck?"

"Yeah, she does," answered Vengel.

"Does _Chimaera_ …have a Navigator or an Astropath?" asked Alidyne as they neared the entrance bay to docking pier number one.

"Yeah, I managed to get a Navigator," Vengel said. "Hey, watch it," he snapped as he was jostled by the battle-servitors walking in a close circle around him.

"Pay them…no mind," interrupted the Magos in his mechanical voice. "Servitors…will not…respond to…your commands. Respond only…my commands." Though his speech was without emotion, his statements still held an unspoken threat. "Continue."

Vengel gave the Magos a questioning look and appeared ready to snap back, but he was jostled once again by the battle-servitors and thought better. "No Astropath, but I have a Navigator on the _Chimaera_. Her name is Alia." He took a deep breath and looked around at the servitors nervously before continuing. "She is a renegade from some Navigator House in the Scarus sector. She's not one of the voidclans, but I think they want to use her to breed." He paused for a moment to think, then continued. "They only wanted to deal with her though, not me," he said as his anger bled through.

"Good," answered Alidyne. "Readings indicate…hot plasma drive…erratic. Engine of…Segrazian origin?" Vengel nearly stumbled at Alidyne's words but managed to nod in affirmation. "Have many…technomats…in my service…from Segrazia. Will transfer some…to _Chimaera_. Technomats…install…medicae gear."

"Now, wait a minute," started Vengel as they reached the entrance bay to docking pier number one. "I made no such agreements yet."

Vengel stopped as the servitors around him stopped. There were a score of Tech-Priests standing around a large number of loaded cargo sleds. "Nonsense," abruptly answered Alidyne. "First, with my medicae team onboard and stocked with proper supplies, your casualties will be reduced. Not to mention, the ability to produce more Navigators with my genetic skill." He paused, allowing Vengel to note the change in the conversation. "Second, with my technomats and Tech-Priests onboard, you will be able to replace crew casualties with servitors. That is an excellent trade for grunt workers among your crew."

"Who are you?" asked Vengel. One of the battle-servitors jostled him hard with the haft of a chainaxe. He recovered his balance and stared uneasily at the Magos.

"Do not ask questions you are not ready to accept the answers to," venomously answered the Magos. "I know who you are and Captain Josef Vengel is just the latest of your self-proclaimed titles. However, a title of greater importance is the one granted to you by the Ordo Hereticus of the Inquisition, _Excommunicate Traitoris_." Vengel froze and the Magos stared at him through his cybernetic eyes. "You are Josef Malistin, with too much ego to drop your given name. Second in command onboard the Cobra-class destroyer, _Angevin's Star_. Too afraid to face Eldar corsairs in battle, you led a mutiny and murdered your Commander and all those who opposed you. But, not before the Astropath managed to relay your crimes." The Magos let out a mechanical laugh. "That is why, to this day, you refuse to put forth the effort to find a replacement for the Astropath you murdered that day, is it not?"

Captain Vengel looked long and hard at the Magos but said nothing. "Don't worry. I have no intention of turning you in," said Alidyne. After a short pause, he continued. "Unless you run, that is. I have already placed tracking beacons on the _Chimaera_ that your technomats will be unable to find. You cannot escape me. Do not try it. We can have a mutually beneficial relationship, if you do not act the fool."

The Captain swallowed his pride and looked the Magos in his cybernetic eyes. "I will agree to your terms. What do you want?"

The End of Episode 4

Episode 5, The Maw, will be released on March 31st or April 1st.


	21. Chapter 21 S1E5 The Maw Scene 1

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis sector, Periphery subsector  
morgue compartment onboard the _Canthos_ , hospital voidship of the Orders Hospitaller of the Adeptus Sororitas

Sasha Sokic firmly held the needle in her long fingers and tattooed the bar code onto the corpse's forehead. She wore a long bone white coat and her hair was neatly stuffed beneath a long nurse's cap which was also the color of bone. The cap was marked with a red fleur de lis which made apparent her membership in the Orders Hospitaller of the Adeptus Sororitas. _If only I could have been down there to help you, Gregor Dellis, you might have survived._ Labeling the dead always left her sad. _You died for the Emperor and defending mankind, may your soul rest peacefully in His embrace._ She stepped back and reached out to the bulkhead on her left, pushing a button. The table slid back into the bulkhead. With that, Sasha let out a sigh and stepped upon a button at her feet.

The scissors lift lowered Sasha down from the heights of the morgue, revealing a rectangular array of coffin compartments that filled the entire bulkhead of the high-ceilinged morgue. The Sister walked along the bulkhead, passing coffin compartment after coffin compartment. The occupants were among the many wages to be paid in order to prosecute a war to stop secession and ensure the hegemony of the Imperium of Mankind. She finally reached a hatch labeled _Research Morgue_ _Entry Forbidden_ in red block letters. The Sister placed her palm upon a chest high box on the bulkhead beside the hatch. The hatch opened and she entered.

The research morgue was fashioned similar to the standard morgue compartment, yet on a smaller scale. The bulkheads on either side were lined with coffin compartments, though the number was not comparable to the morgue compartment as there were a mere two score on either side. She paid them no mind and walked to the far bulkhead where a great metal box was sitting behind a desk with two dataslates. She placed her palm upon the surface of the left dataslate to activate it and spoke aloud into its recording device. "Install Maximum Security Protocol. Final entry, for Arch Magos Biologis Mendel Sabine. Subject matter: quarantine after siege of Phobos Tertius."

The Sister waited patiently until the dataslate signaled for her to continue. "Background: While Imperial forces of the 87th Mozhel Siege Infantry Regiment battled orks upon the surface of Phobos Tertius, secessionist forces took control of the executive offices of the Administratum. Prisoners were taken. The siege of the Administratum offices by the secessionists was lifted when a squadron from the regiment, led by Commissar Jorin Commette, performed a surgical strike, eliminating the command of the secessionists and freeing the prisoners." The Sister paused, took a breath, and then continued. "The special circumstances surrounding the resolution of the raid prompted Inquisitor Valette Sarcasin to order a quarantine of the survivors, including the entire regiment. The genetic testing is summarized as follows…Four members of the squad survived. All four returned negative tests for anomalies. The testing of the deceased members of the squad also returned negatives for anomalies. Though the regiment at large did not participate in the raid, they were tested as per instructions from Inquisitor Sarcasin. No anomalies detected outside standard deviation."

The Sister took a moment to recall the rest of her message and then began to speak again. "Nine members of the Administratum were taken prisoner, freed by the raid, and quarantined per instruction of Inquisitor Sarcasin. Their test results are as follows…Seven returned with no anomalies. An eighth displayed an anomaly within the standard deviation. All eight were terminated for good measure." The Sister paused yet again, intending there be no mistake in the portion she was about to relay to the recording device. "The ninth exhibited substantial genetic anomalies. Though faint, genetic testing indicated physical anomalies appeared to be developing. As a result, the ninth has been placed within a stasis field in a containment box and left for you to examine. I believe I properly identified some of the genetic markers but have only a passing familiarity with the specific subject matter in question. All testing data is under the control of the dataslate's machine spirit and awaiting your call. Conclude message from Sister Sasha Sokic of the Orders Hospitaller of the Adeptus Sororitas."

Sister Sasha then picked up the second dataslate and looked at it, saying to herself, _I hope I was able to properly gather all data regarding genetic heresies within the margin regions of the Scarus sector and the Calixis-Scarus warp conduit since the Meritech Wars._ The Sister turned and exited the research morgue. _Now, time to depart for_ the _Emperor's Lance_ and await the return of the _Tiberius._


	22. Chapter 22 S1E5 The Maw Scene 2

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis sector, Periphery subsector  
Locus Bellas Minoris, Minor War Room onboard the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The _Tiberius_ traveled from Orbiana to Sinophia with the _Ceres_ in tow. Slowed by the _Ceres_ , the voyage lasted six standard days. Once there, the flagship and its escorts merged with the remainder of its fleet and took on some passengers, as well as dropping off troops and supplies for the war effort, before heading for a station of passage from which to enter the warp.

Vitus marched through the passageways like a giant of old, followed by Mathis. People saw the look on his face and moved. None dared to stand in his way or slow him down. Finally, he reached the Minor War Room, opened the door and walked in. Mathis followed him.

Seated at the table were four individuals, but the head of the table, underneath the mounted _Palatine Eagle_ , was empty. On one side sat a tall man whose black greatcoat and high-peaked hat marked him as a Commissar. He had grey sideburns and looked at Vitus with his steel grey eyes. Beside him sat a thick man in robes with a prayer book on the table in front of him. Vitus instantly recognized them. _Commissar Commette and Minister Vordin_. On the other side sat two women. The one nearest the head of the table was thick and muscular with shoulder length dirty-blonde hair. Her light blue uniform bore Sergeant's stripes on its right shoulder. _That must be Sergeant Saron_ , he quickly noted. Beside her sat a woman who was tall and thin. She wore a long, bone colored coat with her hair tucked under a long nurse's cap that was also bone colored. Vitus noted the fleur de lis on the cap and recognized its meaning. _A Sister from the Orders Hospitaller of the Adeptus Sororitas_ , he thought. _I do not like surprises_.

"Is this the Sanctioned-Psyker and his Overseer that you mentioned, Minister Vordin?" blurted out the Sergeant. "I thought you were kidding about how tall he was, but I think your description underestimated his height." She laughed and said, "He isn't nearly as skinny as you said."

Vitus laughed. "First, allow me to update the information you have received. My rank within the Adeptus Astra Telepathica is now officially Primaris Psyker. Second, my other titles are now Lord D'Romas and Rogue Trader D'Romas. This is my ship and I am its Captain." They looked at him uncomfortably and started to stand, save for the Sergeant. Seeing he had their attention, he continued. "Remain seated. Commissar Commette, Minister Vordin, it is good to see you are alive. I had my doubts." He turned to the Sergeant and said, "Sergeant Saron from the 87th and 29th-35th Integrated Regiment, correct?" She nodded in affirmation. Next, Vitus turned his attention to the Sister and said, "You, I have not met and know nothing of, other than the obvious."

The Sister looked up to him and calmly spoke. "I am Sister Sasha Sokic from the Orders Hospitaller of the Adeptus Sororitas." She quickly added "It is an honor to serve."

Vitus walked to the head of the table and sat beneath the great _Palatine Eagle_. Mathis took his position behind Vitus.

"It appears that you have moved up rather quickly," said the Minister. "Do not let your new circumstances cloud your judgement or your loyalty, Lord D'Romas."

"Thank you, Minister Vordin," Vitus honestly replied. "Your words, direct and to the point, are the reason I explicitly requested your services from the Munitorum. I expect you to challenge me if need be." The Minister nodded in response.

Vitus turned his attention to the Commissar. "Commissar Commette, you have always held my highest respect. I have been trained as a psyker, not a leader of men. I respect your lead and hold your ability to discern disloyalty in the highest regard." He took a long moment to look at the Commissar and then continued. "I hope to learn from you and to use you as a divining rod to find disloyalty within my household and ship crews."

Vitus turned to the other side of the table. "In addition to these fine gentlemen who serve as officers outside of the regimental hierarchy of the Imperial Guard, I requested the 87th Mozhel Siege Infantry Regiment. I plan to use their fortification and construction skills to begin the infrastructure of a new colony in the Koronus Expanse. That should explain your presence on my vessel," he said looking directly at the Sergeant.

Before he could address the Sister, Sergeant Saron interrupted him. "What about the 29th and 35th? What of us?"

"I'm sure I will find a use for you. In the end, you will be granted settling rights on a planet still to be determined," answered Vitus.

"Your warrant is so powerful that the Munitorum would pull an entire regiment, about to go into battle, from the frontline and send a Commissar and a Minister with it?" the Sergeant asked.

"No, it is not," Vitus laughed. "I was once told by someone that sometimes you have to beat the grass if you want to find the snakes," he said as he looked at the Commissar. Commette nodded thoughtfully in response. "I beat the grass." Vitus turned to the Sister. "I didn't request your services despite what your orders may say." She looked at him coolly, then Vitus continued to the entire group, "Someone else wanted your services too. Someone capable of wielding that power with the Munitorum in a warzone."

As he finished his words, Vitus pointed at the door he had entered.

As if on cue, the door opened. In walked Inquisitor Sarcasin wearing white robes, her hood pulled up, and with her Inquisitorial Rosette on her chest. This time Vitus looked long and hard at the Rosette. A golden column, like a numeral "I" and crossed by three golden bars in its midsection. _Things are coming to a head and this is the center_ , he thought. Sarcasin was followed by two red-robed Tech-Priests. _More surprises. I do not like how this is turning out_ , thought Vitus. The Inquisitor sat down at the opposite end of the table from Vitus. One Tech-Priest sat on either side of her.

"I am Inquisitor Sarcasin," began the Inquisitor. Where she typically spoke in a soft voice, this time her voice was hard and demanding. "On my right sits Magos Errant Erin Ketya and on my left sits Techsorcist Davin Ferrus." Each of the Tech-Priests nodded as their names were spoken. "You are here for two reasons. First, Lord D'Romas requisitioned you with the power of his warrant. Secondly, that request was granted in the middle of a war because I chose to make use of your services." She paused in order to give her audience a moment to digest her statements and then continued. "Commissar Commette, Minister Vordin, and Lord D'Romas, your successful execution of the raid on Phobos Tertius convinced me that your resourcefulness and ability to think on your own were qualities I could make use of. Sergeant Saron, your success as a drop trooper coupled with your appraisal from Commissar Commette has led me to believe you possess similar qualities. Sister Sokic, I am familiar with your work and that is all I will say on that."

"Mankind faces troubles and enemies throughout the galaxy that you are completely unaware of. Furthermore, you have but the faintest grasp of those enemies of which you are aware." She coolly surveyed her new agents arrayed before her. "You will meet heretics who deny the God Emperor and face xenos who will make your blood run cold. You will see things that will make you go mad and wake screaming in the night. But remember, Mankind will depend upon you for its very survival and I chose you because I measured you and have found you capable."

Vitus calmly waited and looked at the others. _So far, nothing I have not already known. At least she has assembled a variety of skills._

"The Koronus Expanse is rife with heretics who deny the God Emperor and vile xenos as well as other, worse, things," added the Inquisitor. "I will use you to investigate and remove these threats to mankind, may the Emperor have mercy on your souls."

Sarcasin took another moment to look over Vitus and the others. "Any questions?" No one responded. "Leave now and speak of this to no one," she commanded. Vitus sat calmly as the others stood and pushed their chairs back under the table. They each eyed him momentarily before exiting the War Room.

"So, what more do you have for me?" he calmly asked.

"You are a special case, young psyker," she said with a sigh. "Those who just left are the beginning of the network I will amass in the Koronus Expanse. But, like most of my foot-soldiers in the Calixis sector and the Jericho reach, they are naïve and ill-prepared for what is to come. As they become more experienced and I discern the extent to which I can trust them, I will explain to them the larger tapestry. Eventually, they will become trusted Agents of the Throne, like those sitting on either side of me." She nodded to each of the Tech-Priests as she spoke of them. "But you, my talented psyker, can see strongly into the past. You will begin to see and discern things that I did not wish and that you have not had your soul properly prepared to deal with. That creates a problem."

 _So, I'm a problem now?_ Vitus' eyes narrowed as he looked at the Inquisitor and he felt anger rising within him. "So, tell me, what do you plan to do with this problem you face?"

"Teach you," she sighed. "Teach you as much and as fast as I possibly can. You should have been put down long ago. It was the safe thing to do with your potential." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "But, I have the foretelling. I don't need to deal from the Emperor's Tarot to see the future. I saw that you could achieve greatness in the name of the Emperor. I saw that you could scale to heights unimagined in His service. And I knew I needed to allow you to live."

"And, if I fall from those heights, then what?" asked Vitus.

"Then, I will kill you or have you killed." She looked over Vitus' shoulder at Mathis as she spoke. "And countless more will perish alongside you."

"Do not forget, I serve the Emperor and not you," Vitus snapped. "Also, regarding Sister Sokic, I do not appreciate having secrets kept from me on my ship."

Sarcasin ignored his barb. "First, there are other, worse things than heretics and xenos that plague mankind," she said as she stared into him. "My foretelling told me that one of those worse things would be at play in the Periphery. Either onboard the _Lycurgos_ or onboard the _Ceres_. That is why I demanded your oath to kill all onboard. No exceptions." She paused and took a breath. "As it turned out, the force was at work onboard the _Lycurgos_. The station was destroyed. Crashed to the surface of Helena II. All survivors, Imperial Guardsmen and secessionists alike, have been terminated. All, including my cadre that succeeded in thwarting the threat. Had the force been present onboard the _Ceres_ , the _Lictor_ and the _Tiberius_ would have bombarded it at my command and you would no longer be alive. Take care when you wish to challenge me again."

"Now, you must prepare your crew. To reach the Koronus Expanse we must travel through a region known as the 'Maw'. It is a narrow unstable region of both real-space and the warp which lies between two terrible warp storms, the Void Dancers' Roil and the Screaming Vortex. One last thing. If you are displeased by the Sister's surprise appearance, I would like to see your face when you meet the guests I have assigned to your armsmen's quarters." Without waiting for a response, she stood and exited the compartment, followed by her Tech-Priests.


	23. Chapter 23 S1E5 The Maw Scene 3

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis sector, en route to the Maw  
personal quarters of Lady Azzurra D'Romas, Nobles' Quarters onboard the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

Lady Azzurra sat on one end of the plush, golden couch with her bare feet comfortably resting in the thick dark crimson carpet that covered the deck. She was wearing a white blouse and dark crimson pants. Her long blonde hair was freely flowing without any jewelry or braids. Opposite her, sat Sister Elena of the Order Famulous of the Adeptus Sororitas. Her long red hair was pulled behind her head into twin braids that ran down her back and she was wearing white robes bearing a golden fleur de lis on her chest.

A dataslate and a carrying case rested on the dark wooden coffee table in front of the couch. Sister Elena leaned forward and reached into the case. She removed a small and flat object, roughly the size of her palm. "This is a data storage module," she said. "It contains the overview of the plans your father commissioned for the colony which was originally intended to be founded in the wake of the Margin Crusade. Another twenty such modules in the carrying case contain the entirety of the plans. Your father commissioned some of the finest artisans and architects from Ultramar to draw up these plans before he passed." Sister Elena paused, and a look of sadness quickly passed over her face. "He wished to model the new colony after Ultramar, which has long been considered a shining example of what mankind should aspire to." She paused, carefully considering her next words. "Your father, Lord Anthony D'Romas, would have been a far superior holder of the warrant than Lord Vito D'Romas. That man drank and celebrated to excess with no proper thought to the responsibilities of his station. As relieved as I was to learn of his passing, I was crushed to learn of your father's accident." The look of sadness came over her eyes again and she said, "The loss of so many close relatives in such a short span must have been difficult for you."

"You have no idea," Lady Azzurra answered, her voice trembling. _Get on with this! Stop wasting my time_ , she thought to herself. "I thank you so very much for properly taking care of this. Although Ultramar's finest artisans could not make the journey with us, we did manage to gather many quality artisans to oversee the actual labour." Sister Elena nodded along as Azzurra spoke. "But, now to my next project. I have been working on renovating the dynastic museum onboard the _Tiberius_ as a public show of our grandeur. There are many things I still need for my renovation." She put on her most regal air and said, "Please tell me, Sister Elena, have you obtained a copy of the genetic records of the D'Romas dynasty for me to include in the new museum?"

"Yes, Lady D'Romas," quickly answered Sister Elena. She reached into a fold of her robes and removed a small black case. "Here it is," she said as she reached it toward Azzurra with both hands. "The files are recorded on a storage module, like the one I just demonstrated, within the case. Magos Alidyne keeps a tight leash on all his records. However, one of my top priorities within the Order Famulous is ensuring the purity of noble bloodlines. That priority is to both ensure the accuracy of the succession and to ensure that genetic anomalies do not pose a problem. He could not deny my formal request."

"Ha, splendid," said Lady Azzurra as she reached out with both hands and received the small case. _One step closer to putting your head on that platter, Alidyne._ "Your services are most exemplary. However, I believe I will be forced to conclude or time together for now." Sister Elena made a sad face and looked as if she might object, but Lady Azzurra was faster. "Vitus should be sparring right now and told me he would wish for you to instruct him afterward." Sister Elena perked up at the mention of instructing Vitus. _Ha, you are so easily led around_ , thought Azzurra to herself before continuing. "In fact, if you hurry, you can probably still manage to watch him spar." The Sister perked up even more and Azzurra laughed to herself.

"Yes," she replied. "I should hurry to meet him. He is so busy that I'm afraid I will lose this opportunity if I am not there waiting."

 _I'm certain you wouldn't want to lose such an opportunity_ , laughed Azzurra to herself. "I suggest you run along then," she said. The Sister stood and quickly curtsied, then walked to the door and left the room. Lady Azzurra didn't move to acknowledge her leaving in any way.

No sooner than Sister Elena had left but there was a loud knock upon the door. Lady Azzurra leaned forward and reached underneath the coffee table and pressed a button, opening the door. In walked a red robed Tech-Priest with a single mechanical arm protruding from his back, an arm that closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Tech-Priest Darius Malleus," she said. "it is a pleasure to see you so soon. I assume you were waiting outside?"

"Yes. Let us dispense with the formalities," said the Tech-Priest in a natural voice. Though a Tech-Priest, he had not climbed high in the priesthood and had few cybernetic enhancements. "You suggested an offer, a quid pro quo. You would help me if I would help you. Get on with it."

"Direct and to the point," she answered. "I like that in a man. I am under the impression that you chafe under the strictures that Magos Biologis Alidyne places upon you and that you believe he has prevented your advancement in the priesthood." Though he did not nod, Lady Azzurra was confident in her ability to read the man. "Quid pro quo. Perform a simple task for me and I will ensure that Magos Biologis Alidyne will end his service as the genetor of House D'Romas."

The Tech-Priest tensed, and there was a sliver of excitement when he spoke. "Go on. I am listening."

Lady Azzurra reached toward the coffee table and actuated a drawer. She reached in and pulled out a small white case. "In this case are two vials containing samples of blood. One labeled vial 'A' and one labeled vial 'B'. I need you to perform a genetic marker test on each and bring me the results." She could see he was contemplating the task laid before him. "I do not even need an analysis of the genetic markers. I just need the test results."

"That is all?" the Tech-Priest asked. Lady Azzurra nodded. He extended his natural hand and took the case from her. She deliberately brushed her hand against his when he did so, although he did not respond to her touch. "This is a simple task," he said. "However, as stated, Magos Alidyne keeps strict control and strict records of the facilities. I might be forced to perform the test on another vessel. That will require waiting until after we cross into the Koronus Expanse and leave the warp."

"Splendid," answered Azzurra. "Remember, delays in returning the results to me will result in delaying my payment to you. We both want something from this. I can wait."

There was another knock on the door. _That must be Thomas. He is late_ , Azzurra thought to herself before speaking. "Darius, would you allow in whoever is out there as you leave?"

"Yes, Lady D'Romas," he said and abruptly turned to the door. He opened the door and exited the room, leaving the door open.

Thomas Garus, her seneschal, entered and closed the door behind him. He was wearing black pants with a black coat and uncharacteristically had a bolt pistol on his right hip. "Greetings, Lady Azzurra," he said.

Azzurra came to her feet and quickly walked over to him. She reached up and placed her hand on the curly black hair over his ear before lowering it to his cheek as she stared into his eyes. "Walk with me, will you?"

He did not answer, but simply followed her lead as they exited her quarters into the passageway. After Azzurra locked her quarters behind her, she took his arm and they strolled down the passageway. "Thomas, have you organized my financial dossier like I asked?"

"Yes, Azzurra," he responded.

"Excellent. I have a job for you." She squeezed his arm a little tighter as they walked down the passageway. "House Krin has extensive banking capabilities throughout the Calixis sector. Their power spreads into the Koronus Expanse where it is based out of the voidstation named _Footfall_. I need you to travel there and consolidate my assets." She stopped him and looked into his eyes. "My portfolio has a few elements that are tied to the Scarus sector. Ensure they are traded for investments within the Calixis sector."

"Yes, Lady Azzurra," Thomas dutifully replied.

"Excellent," she said. She stood on her toes and brought her lips up near his, then quickly shifted and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, I have to go. I believe I will watch the Inquisitor's guests spar before I do so myself." As she walked down the passageway away from him, she called out, "I've always been enchanted by the exotic."


	24. Chapter 24 S1E5 The Maw Scene 4

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis sector, en route to the Maw  
sparring cages, House Armsman Zone of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

Vitus walked into the sparring facilities of the House Armsman Zone of the _Tiberius_. He was wearing his most recently resized carapace armour with his extra-long practice sword strapped to his back. _Who are these guests Valette was talking about?_ he thought. Then, he added with a laugh, _That familiarity is eventually going to get me into trouble._ Vitus stopped in his tracks. _Fate is in the air. I feel it._ He started walking again. The normal passersby were not to be seen. He heard deep voiced drill-calls in High Gothic answered by a chorus. Someone was drilling his armsmen.

As he approached his normal sparring cage, there were three individuals waiting for him outside it. Though still, the three individuals outside the cage radiated danger. They were space marines, the Emperor's Angels of Death. All were as tall as Vitus was, over two metres, yet far thicker. The outermost two were clad in black power armour with a silver left arm and holding helmet in hand. Their breastplates bore a skull wedged between ornate eagle wings. He looked to the heraldry on their shoulder pauldrons to determine the chapters of their origin. The left shoulder pauldron of each bore a great symbol- a skull and crossbones lain over the center of an Inquisitorial Rosette, a column with three crossbars. The answer snapped to his mind. _They were seconded to the Deathwatch chapter by their chapters of origin._ The leftmost space marine had a square face and short dark hair. His right shoulder pauldron bore a white upside-down omega symbol on a blue field. Vitus quickly labeled the marine's chapter of origin in his head, _An Ultramarine, from the fabled Ultramar itself._ Curiously, the Ultramarine's right knee bore a red caduceus. The rightmost space marine was vastly different. His exposed face and shaved head were covered in tattoos. His right shoulder pauldron bore a bone coloured, horned skull sans the lower jaw and was set on a red field. Vitus was at a loss in naming his chapter of origin. However, the middle most space marine drew Vitus' attention. He was taller and longer armed than the other two, and was wearing black carapace armour marked similarly to the other two but its right shoulder bore a beaked bird skull between two black wings on a white field. Vitus' mind drew a blank in its attempt to identify the chapter with such a symbol. The space marine had long white hair, and he looked upon Vitus with probing violet eyes. Drill calls still echoed in the distant background.

The violet-eyed space marine spoke first, in a surprisingly cultured voice. "Greetings, you must be Lord Vitus D'Romas. Allow me to introduce myself and my battle-brothers." He reached out with his large hand and said, "I am Titus Corinus of the Death Eagles chapter but we have all been seconded to the Deathwatch chapter." Vitus reached out and gave a firm handshake to the space marine, his hand exceeding even Titus' in size. "This is Antonius Camron, Apothecary of the illustrious Ultramarines." As he spoke, Vitus and the Ultramarine exchanged handshakes. Titus then said, "And finally, this is Lucius, Librarian from the esteemed Exorcists chapter." Vitus reached out to shake the tattooed man's hand to no avail. The tattooed space marine just stared back into his eyes.

"Inquisitor Sarcasin told us to be expecting you," said Lucius. "She is knowledgeable and skilled. I suggest you take my advice and listen to her in all things, boy." Condescension was evident in his voice.

 _He's close-lipped_ , thought Vitus. _Space marine librarians are some of the most powerful psykers in the entire Imperium, one is traveling onboard my vessel, and I don't get to train with him on the subject matter we have in common_. Vitus sighed and thought to himself with a laugh, _Has my vanity grown so large that I think I deserve to train with him?_

With a bare nod of his head toward the sounds of drills in the background, Titus said, "The Sergeant of our kill-team, Gallius Aramin, also hails from the Death Eagles. We, the Death Eagles, do not limit ourselves to merely being the Emperor's Angels of Death," he said with a laugh. "We take pride in our history of standing on the field of battle, leading the armies of the Emperor. But, we have been seconded to the Deathwatch and answer the call of the Inquisition. Madame Sarcasin has said that she will need your skills to be sharpened in order to meet the demands she will place upon you in the Expanse, and has requested I instruct you in the art of swordsmanship." He looked down at his armour and said, "So, do not be fooled. I am not a mere scout marine. I am an assault marine and have stepped out of my power armour in order to train you."

Without further word or waiting for acknowledgement from Vitus, Titus turned and walked into the cage. He picked up a space marine sized practice sword leaning against the cage wall as he passed it by. Vitus followed and stepped in. Stepped into a flurry of blows. He barely drew his practice sword in time to block the first and was immediately on the defensive. Blow after blow rained down upon him, first high and then low. A backswing followed by a thrust. He turned each, but barely in the nick of time. _Too strong_ , he thought. He danced his feet back and forth but was cut off time and again, barely able to keep from being pinned against the wall of the cage. _Too fast_ , he thought. _Focus, breathe._ Vitus adjusted to the space marine and the battle slowed down in his mind. In response, Titus merely rained blows down on him in a faster succession.

"Well done, young one," said Titus as he continued pushing Vitus around and pummeling him with blows he was barely able to block. "I am adjusting my speed to allow you to improve yourself." Vitus focused hard to breathe but Titus spoke easily while sparring him. "You know the old forms from Terra. How many years have you practiced them?" he said with a laugh.

"The armsman," he squeezed out between blows, "…battle-servitors." His speaking was interrupted by a series of blows from Titus, some of which had begun to land. "Two months." Suddenly, everything around him seemed to slow to a crawl. Vitus did not touch the warp, he just saw the battle as it unfolded before him and processed it at an uncanny rate.

Titus went into a dizzying array of blows but Vitus had become one with his motions and matched them with parries and counters. But, he wasn't strong enough, and recognizing where the next blow would come from was of no help when he wasn't fast enough.

After a stinging series of blows landed and he received a kick from Titus, Vitus was sprawled on his belly with his practice sword a metre from his left hand. Titus gave a hearty laugh from behind him. The space marine's shadow loomed over him. Vitus thrust himself to his left and grabbed the practice sword. He then spun back quickly and rose to a low crouch with the practice sword in front of his face.

Titus laughed again, and then a more serious look came over his face. "Come at me again, boy, and you will get more of the same," he said. "Come at me, do it. You are not fast enough and you are not strong enough."

"For the Emperor!" Vitus screamed as he launched himself toward the space marine.

Titus batted him aside and launched into his own series of strikes and counters. But, Vitus reached deep into himself and tapped strength and speed he had not had a moment before. His footwork shifted into a dance, step for step with Titus. He saw every blow before it came and reacted, taking into account his lesser strength and rolling into a follow-up strike.

As Vitus saw Titus dance with and around him, the last wall in his mind tumbled to the ground. While sparring Titus, he simultaneously relived another dance in his mind.

 _Chainsword struck chainaxe and sparks flew as he danced with the space marine crowned with a nine-pointed rack of horns on his helm. But, there was no pause. Blow was matched by blow, again and again. Chainaxe took flesh from his arm and with but a passing thought he reached to the warp and knitted it back together. He heard voices in the background but could not give them heed. Suddenly, plasma fire blasted all around him and tore into the space marine crowned with a nine-point rack. The space marine uttered a sorcerous word that hurt Vitus' head and lightning struck down from the cavern's ceiling, separating the two. With undo haste, the space marine fled._

 _He heard a soft and distinctly feminine voice._

 _He turned around to see a woman in power armour riddled with sigils. She bore a rune-inscribed force staff in her hands and a bolt pistol was holstered on her waist. On either side of her was a red-robed Tech-Priest, each wielding a plasma rifle in two mechanical hands. In a third mechanical arm each bore a sword wrapped in a field of crackling blue energy, a power sword. She removed her helmet to reveal a beautiful ebon-skinned face and a psychic hood on her head. "You and your squad have done well. Standing to fight what you were forced to face without cowering in fear is worthy of praise. Surviving is another matter entirely," she said with a commanding voice. One Tech-Priest covered the caverns' exit through which the space marine fled. The other began releasing the prisoners from their chains._

" _Thank you," Vitus answered, not knowing what else to say._

" _You will need to tell me everything in detail," she snapped back. "Then, you must submit to a mindwipe of these events. Any of your surviving squad will be required to do so also. Normally, you would be terminated and your names praised in song. However, I believe you have exhibited characteristics that should be made better use of. Furthermore, a quarantine will be required, and you might not be allowed to live. Do you submit?"_

" _I live to serve the Emperor," Vitus replied._

Vitus struck overhand with his practice sword. Titus swatted it away and fluidly followed with a strike but Vitus had already stepped back, avoiding the blow. He came in strong with another over hand strike, leaving himself open. Like lightning, Titus struck his left arm, but Vitus had already released his two-handed grip. As the blow landed on his left arm, he was already switching into a thrust with his right where he precisely thrusted the practice sword through a crease in the breastplate of Titus' carapace armour. Titus gave a small grunt, then Vitus' head rang as he caught a fist to his helmeted ear. A second blow, this one from Titus' practice sword, hit him in the left shoulder. A third blow came at his left side, and he tried to block it with his left arm, but Titus screamed, "That arm isn't there," as he swung through it. Vitus felt his ribs crack with the impact of the practice blade.

"Enough!" boomed a voice amplified through a vox.

 _That must be Sergeant Gallius Aramin_ , Vitus thought to himself as he ignored the pain in his ribs and ringing in his head so that he could square up to attention facing Titus. He did not dare look over his shoulder to see if he was correct.

"Boy, what you haven't been doing enough is training with your armsmen," snapped the Sergeant. "I expect you will train with them before and after you spar with Corinus. And will do so regularly from here on out."

"Yes, Sergeant Aramin," Vitus dutifully replied. _I don't sleep now_ , he laughed to himself while trying to Ignore the pain in his ribs.

"Well done, boy. You are a natural," said Titus with a laugh. "You knew you couldn't beat me and sacrificed your arm to land a strike. Next time, when I deliberately bite your fake and give you a clean blow, control the depth of penetration on your strike a little better."

"Yes, honoured Master Corinus," Vitus answered with the traditional response of the D'Romas armsmen to their training master. He knew that Titus had allowed him to land that blow. "When will I be granted the honour and opportunity of more instruction?"

"If you think you will mend quickly enough, then we will spar again in eight standard hours," Titus quickly replied. Vitus nodded. "If not, don't ever come back to me again asking for instruction."

"Perhaps you should let the Apothecary look at your ribs, Vitus," rang out a feminine voice from behind him. He did not need to turn around to know Sister Elena was speaking, but he turned around anyway. She was standing tall but looking concerned, wearing white robes bearing a golden fleur de lis on her chest and with her long red hair pulled back and behind her head. Beside her stood Lucius and Antonius and a third space marine whose face was not visible beneath his helmet, Sergeant Gallius Aramin. The Sergeant was wearing black power armour with the Deathwatch heraldry and a jump pack. The heraldry on his right shoulder pauldron matched that of Corinus' carapace armour, signifying him as being from the Death Eagles.

"I do not have time for such things", said the Apothecary to Sister Elena. "Inquisitor Sarcasin has tasked me with testing the genetics of the D'Romas armsmen for anomalies." Then, with a smirk, he added, "I do not believe Magos Biologis Quintus Alidyne is pleased with that."

"That will not be necessary anyway, Sister Elena," said Vitus. "I am fine." He turned his attention back to Titus and said, "I will be there, Master Corinus. Practice makes perfect."

"And chasing perfection can lead to excess," snapped back Corinus. "Avoid that. You serve the Emperor. Do not become enslaved to perfection."

"My battle-brother speaks the truth," said Lucius as he crossed his arms. "Listen to him."


	25. Chapter 25 S1E5 The Maw Scene 5

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis sector, Margins of the Halo Stars, within the warp at the entrance to the Maw  
Bridge of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The _Tiberius_ and the fleet of House D'Romas traversed the warp for twelve standard days before finally reaching a feudal world named Penolpass where foodstuffs were traded for with the primitive population. Shortly thereafter, the fleet left the borders of the Imperium and approached the Maw, a gap between two great warp storms through which passage into the Koronus Expanse was possible.

Vitus walked en route to the bridge with Sarcasin at his side, Mathis following them. Vitus wore his dark crimson greatcoat with gold trim and his chainsword on left hip with bolt pistol on his right. Sarcasin was dressed in red robes with the hood pulled over her head, hiding the twisted knots of hair containing psychic circuitry. Her Inquisitorial Rosette was fastened to her chest. _Not a red dress, but I still like the way the red robes look on her ebon skin_ , he mused. _I wonder what else she might have hidden under those robes? Maybe she will show me one day._ He suddenly laughed at himself. _I might not live long enough to find out with thoughts like that._ His thoughts were marred by a steady drone in the warp that he could sense.

They passed an open hatch covered with fabric and marked _Entry Forbidden. I need to arrange docking time to finish refurbishment_ , he thought. Then, with a frown, he added, _More importantly, we need a repair yard availability to restore the prow lance battery_. His thoughts were interrupted by a psychic nudge from Sarcasin. He allowed her to enter a guarded portion of his consciousness.

 _There is much we have to discuss and little time to do so. You hold such promise, my young psyker, but there has been no time to properly prepare you._ He looked into her deep brown eyes and, for a moment, her normally blank face was full of tenderness and she nearly smiled. But, as quickly as it started, it ended. Her eyes drilled holes into his. _At the meeting in the War Room, I mentioned a force at work on the Lycurgos, the other void station controlled by the secessionists._ _The warp is home to a great and terrible power, a primordial force we call Chaos, that we must battle with while keeping the mass of the Imperium ignorant to its existence. That force was at work on the Lycurgos. Thus, the termination of so many involved. What I am about to tell you must be repeated to no one._

Vitus nodded to a Tech-Priest that passed him by and glanced to Sarcasin. _Go on_ , he answered. The steady drone grew louder in his head

 _Chaos has four principle aspects which manifest themselves as four gods of the empyrean. The aspects battle each other as well as the Emperor for supremacy in the galaxy. These gods feed on the emotions and supplications of the intelligent species of the galaxy that have souls, or psychic reflections in the warp. They tempt beings to pursue terrible agendas_ , she continued. _In fact, the greatest traitors of the Imperium throughout history were adherents to the dark gods. Horus, Lorgar, Fulgrim, and the space marine traitor legions are examples._

 _The space marine on Phobos Tertius with the nine-point rack of horns_ , Vitus thought to himself in a portion of his mind he kept Sarcasin from touching.

 _First, there is the Blood God_ , she said. _It is bolstered by the spilling of blood and slaughter. His other monikers include the Lord of Rage and the Taker of Skulls._ _Records of the Inquisition suggest it first truly rose to power during the time of Holy Terra's Middle Ages._ After giving Vitus a moment to absorb her words, she continued. _The second dark god is the Changer of Ways. Among its domains are sorcery, psychic powers, mutations, and conspiracy. Other titles by which it is referred are Master of Fortune and the Architect of Fate._

 _The Architect of Fate…_ Vitus thought to himself in the secluded portion of his mind as he absently passed several officers hurrying to their stations.

Sarcasin did not slow her lesson. _The Lord of Decay is responsible for morbidity and disease. It is also known as the Great Corruptor and the Master of Pestilence._ She took a breath then continued her instruction. _Finally, there is the Prince of Pleasure who gestated while the hedonism and debauchery of the Eldar empire reached its climax. Its birth created the great warp storm known as the Eye of Terror. This entity is also known as the Perfect Prince, the Dark Prince, and the Lord of Excess._

 _The Dark Prince,_ Vitus thought to himself. Then, telepathically to Sarcasin, _The Primordial Chaos and its manifestations are the great common enemy we humans share with the Eldar to which the hololith of Angelica D'Romas referred_ , _correct?_ They stopped just short of the blast door entrance to the bridge. He looked around for something solid on which to focus his attention and center his thoughts. His mind rested on the open hatch just before the blast door that was covered with fabric and marked _Entry Forbidden_. He took a deep breath.

 _Yes_ , answered Sarcasin. _This brings us to our passage through the Maw. We have a very narrow window to navigate between two great and permanent disruptions in the warp. The two warp storms known as the Void Dancers' Roil and the Screaming Vortex._

 _You have my attention_ , he silently replied while looking at the fabric covered hatch. Despite his focus on her words, the constant drone from the warp made concentration difficult. It had grown louder in his warp-sensitive mind.

 _I suspect you can hear the hum from the Vortex now, just as I do. Soon, it will be a cacophony of screams._ She looked in his eyes and continued. _The thirteenth station of passage is similar to the Cadian Gate at the Eye of Terror in that it is a stable warp passage from the Vortex from which warbands can strike against the Imperium in both the Calixis sector and the Koronus Expanse. Warbands that consist of mere human traitors as well as exiles from the Adeptus Mechanicus and space marines who have forsaken their vows to the Emperor and embraced Chaos._

Crew members passed by as the two stared in each other's eyes. They paid them no mind and the crew knew better than to interrupt their Captain and an Inquisitor. _But, there is more,_ she continued. _The storm is filled with settlements dedicated to the dark gods. It is a realm of Chaos where entire worlds have been subsumed into the warp. Worlds filled with daemons which are manifestations of the dark gods themselves. It is said that the scream of the Vortex is the eternally suffering voices of those who died within its boundaries when it was created_ _and that those voices speak terrible truths to those who pass through._ _Truths that shatter sanity and cause people to do terrible things in the name of the dark gods. Lucius, the Librarian, awaits us on the bridge. I have strategically placed the other members of his kill-team throughout the Tiberius in case there is any trouble._

 _Keep your wits about you. We approach the Maw._ With that, Sarcasin faced the blast door and waited. The door opened and she walked in. Vitus followed with Mathis behind him.

The constant drone rose to a roar of screaming voices in Vitus' head as the _Tiberius_ entered the Maw.

The bridge was full of its normal complement of officers, all giving a wide berth to the space marine standing motionless in the middle. Lucius' tattooed face and scalp were hidden beneath his helm and he held a force staff in his hands. Vishnu was harnessed to the Navigator control panel and Mother Vostod hovered over him. She looked to Vitus and he could see the struggle on her face. He knew she heard the screams too. Sarcasin's face was an emotionless mask.

The screams grew louder and filled Vitus' mind. Echoes from deaths occurring thousands of years before, they still were as emotionally potent as when they had originally happened. Being able to sense the past, Vitus intimately sensed their sorrow and pain. And he sensed something else. Some of those screams were not echoes. They were being slaughtered as the _Tiberius_ passed through the Maw.

 _Rituals to the dark gods_ , Vitus instantly realized. He was able to hear and separate the chants of scores of ritualists from the cries of their slaughtered victims in his mind. He recognized one voice and it spoke to him.

"This is done in your honour, boy," it said with a laugh. Vitus recognized the voice and its laughter. The mockery was seared into his memory. It was the space marine with a nine-point rack of horns who was sworn to the Architect of Fate. "It will be the first of many for you, whether you wish it or not."

The laughter echoed in Vitus' head. He looked about to see if anyone else noticed or heard. He saw no signs they did. Feeling the strand of the message in the warp, he recognized it was encrypted for only him and he telepathically answered. "You didn't murder them to honour me. You are just too weak to contact me yourself without their blood. Too weak. Not like me," he calmly said as he answered the traitor's call. "You gave up everything."

Vitus felt the hatred and anger swell at him through the warp from light years away. He didn't care. The traitor spoke again, rage mixed with humiliation. "I have been told to make you an offer," said the voice. "Knowledge is power. There is a psychic battle-power used by psykers in days gone by known as a kine shield. Just agree to learn the knowledge and it is yours. You will be gifted with the knowledge of the kine shield as well as how to expand it to your surrounding brethren. And in return, my Master asks nothing of you." The anger and hatred crackled in his voice.

"I serve the Emperor," Vitus coldly answered. "I will die before I betray him."

"My Master says you will suffer for this," calmly responded the voice. The anger had dropped from the space marine's voice. That worried Vitus.

 _Is there a problem, my young psyker?_ Sarcasin telepathically asked him. Vitus looked over at her. To his disappointment, he saw no tenderness. Her mask was up.

 _No, everything is fine_ , he responded.

 _There is something important I must show you_ , she said. _I thought it could wait, but it cannot._ She looked at him and then toward the blast door. He nodded. Without waiting another moment, Sarcasin turned and exited through the blast door.

"Mother Vostod, you have the bridge," Vitus commanded and immediately followed the Inquisitor.

Once outside, Sarcasin walked to the open hatch covered with fabric and marked _Entry Forbidden_. She ignored the sign, moved the fabric and slipped through the hatch. Vitus followed without hesitation.

Inside, the compartment was filled with enormous cables on either side which came up through the deck and passed through the far bulkhead. She walked over to a table with various books and papers on it against the far bulkhead and began rummaging through them. Vitus walked over beside her and asked, "What are you looking for?" He almost added "Valette" to the end of that question. _I really am going to get myself killed if I don't watch myself_ , he thought.

"I don't know," she said in almost a whisper. "I had a foretelling that led me here. Then nothing." She sighed, almost exasperated. "A foretelling of something important to the Imperium, but I don't know what. The _Tiberius_ is more ancient than the Imperium itself. It harbors many secrets." She turned around and looked up to him. "You can see the past as well as the future and I hoped that you would see it or sense it if you came here."

He reached out to the warp, but felt nothing. Frustrated, he looked down to her face as she looked up to his. _Here goes, looks like my life is over_. He bent over to kiss her. Her palm and fingers on his face stopped him cold. Embarrassment set in and he immediately stammered, "I'm sorry."

The Inquisitor looked up at his face, her brown eyes like daggers. Her fist grabbed his collar in a clinch, then she pulled his head down and her lips briefly met his. The kiss was barely a peck but he froze. She smirked and flashed her white smile, then hopped up to sit on the table facing Vitus and grabbed his waist, pulling him to her. "Do not dare tell anyone of this," she whispered so quietly he could barely hear her and then pulled back her hood to reveal her face and hair.

He looked down for a moment at the twists of hair on top of her head bound in place by psychic circuitry before she looked up with her deep brown eyes, a smile on her full lips. "Never, Valette," he whispered as she pulled his head down to hers and he rested his hands on her robed thighs. The smell of her perfume nearly overwhelmed his senses as their lips met in a warm kiss. A kiss that was interrupted by a noise behind him.

"Vitus, I mean Lord D'Romas," rang out the questioning voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Sister Elena in white robes with a golden fleur de lis. Her long red hair was down over her shoulders. Her eyes opened wide in naïve surprise and then became sad. He thought he saw a tear glisten. "I'm sorry," she said and turned away, her long red hair flowing as she did.

"Wait," snapped Sarcasin, her voice rapidly changing to the stern commanding tone she had used in the War Room. Sister Elena froze in place, half turned around.

 _I am a Primaris Psyker and a Rogue Trader_ , thought Vitus. _Why am I sitting here frozen and unable to say anything or even move?_ He asked himself the question but he already knew the answer.

"Don't leave," snapped Sarcasin. Then softer, "You can join us." Sister Elena snapped around with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I thought you would never ask," she said. Vitus pushed himself back from Sarcasin and to the side, away from Sister Elena. "You can be a king," she said.

"No," Vitus said. "This is not happening."

"Don't ask for or deny yourself anything," Sarcasin said. Then more forcefully, "The universe is yours. Take what you want."

Vitus was on the bridge. Everyone was looking at him. Mother Vostod looked at him through her braids and Sarcasin with her emotionless face. Lucius was turned toward him, his face under his helmet, and force staff in hand. Suddenly, Vishnu raised up from the Navigator control panel. "The Vortex has receded," he said with a sigh of relief. "It swelled so fast. I had never seen anything like it. I managed to keep us from becoming engulfed, but it was close." Mother Vostod turned to Vishnu and patted his shoulder.

Sarcasin coldly looked Vitus in the eyes and said, "Welcome to the Expanse."

The End of Episode 5

The season finale will be spread over the next two episodes. The Warp and Weft of Fate Part I will be posted in two weeks on April 14th, maybe a day later or sooner, with Part II coming two weeks after that.


	26. Chapter 26 S1E6 scene 1

S1E6 The Warp and Weft of Fate Part I Scene 1

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, just across the Maw, Furibundus system  
Bridge of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

After crossing the Maw and entering the Koronus Expanse, the _Tiberius_ and the fleet of House D'Romas returned to real space just outside the Furibundus system.

Vitus sat on his command throne and waited impatiently for the status of the ships in his fleet to be gathered and reported to him. _Patience_ , he told himself. _At least we have put enough space between us and the Vortex to mute the screams in my head._ He looked around the bridge. Sarcasin stood in her red robes with her arms crossed and stared intently at him, concern on her face. Officers, in their dark crimson uniforms, and the lesser ratings, in their varied uniforms, scurried about the bridge. All took care to avoid the motionless space marine standing in their midst. Vishnu had removed his Navigator harness and was piloting the ship by scanners. Mother Vostod had pulled her long black braids away from her face for the first time Vitus could remember. Thankfully, her third eye was closed. Mother Vostod's nervousness rolled off her in waves and was easy for his psychic senses to detect. _She's worrying about how the ships of the void-clans fared while passing near the Vortex_ , he thought. _I asked them to follow me here. I bear some responsibility for their fate._

"Master Haarken," snapped Vitus. The old seneschal looked up from his dataslate as the two officers standing next to him froze. "What is the tally?"

"All ships accounted for sir," replied the bird man.

"Any trouble?" asked Vitus. He felt the worry of Mother Vostod intensify when he asked the question. To his surprise, he even felt a sense of worry and urgency from Sarcasin too.

"A Galaxy-class troop transport, the _Bellas Aquila_ , experienced trouble. One of the medics assigned to the Mozhel regiment decided to release a parasite into the water supply. One of the _Bellas Aquila's_ medical Magos recognized the security breach and killed him before he could release it."

Vitus raised his fingers to his chin for a moment, considering the implication. _The Lord of Pestilence whispered to the crew and someone answered, just as Sarcasin predicted._ Vitus was not pleased. "Continue, Master Haarken."

"Onboard a fuel transport, the _Agrippa_ , two members of the crew took pipes and las torches and killed a number of the other crew members as they slept." Master Haarken paused, obviously distressed. "I believe they killed forty-four crew members before security put them down. Other than that, the reports consist of a lot of general unease and near panic."

Vitus could feel the tension release from Mother Vostod as Haarken finished. He felt a nudge in his mind from Sarcasin. _Keep looking_ , she told him. _Actions were taken in the name of two of the four ruinous powers while we passed the Vortex. The Lord of Pestilence on the Bellas Aquila. Blood for the Blood God on the Agrippa. Surely, there is something regarding the other two._

 _I will look_ , Vitus responded. _Perhaps their chosen targets did not succumb to the temptation._ He cued Master Haarken to continue with a nod.

"Lord D'Romas," the seneschal said. "Master Garus has informed me that Lady Azzurra has tasked him to travel to _Footfall_ in order to make changes to her investment portfolio. How do you wish to handle this?"

"Contact the _Emperor's Lance_ ," answered Vitus. "Send two squads of my armsmen with him. I do not wish to drop off anyone of such importance without protection. The _Lance_ can ferry him to _Footfall_ and then contact us to arrange a meet point after Lady Azzurra's business has been completed."

"Now that we have accounted for the fleet and made arrangements for Master Garus to travel to _Footfall_ , we await your direction to Fleet Base Metis," snapped Vitus to Sarcasin.

Sarcasin openly ignored his barb. She spoke aloud to him and said, "We will travel to Zone Fifteen. It is off-limits to all except the Imperial Navy and those who have received authorization. I will grant my authorization via Astropathic message to the base. For that, I will require the services of one of your Astropaths." She paused and pulled a small module from her red robes. "This data module contains the warp routes to the location of Fleet Base Metis in Zone Fifteen." She walked over and handed it to Vishnu. "I will need this back immediately upon arrival. The module contains a machine spirit tasked to remove all trace of its data from the cogitator after it is removed." Vishnu nodded.

Vitus looked to his Chief Astropath and spoke. "Ajit Gupta, Inquisitor Sarcasin requires your services."

"Yes, Lord D'Romas," the Astropath calmly replied.

Sarcasin walked toward the robed Astropath. Gupta lowered his hood to reveal a bald head with bleached white skin. His eyes were white sockets that revealed his blindness. _The price to pay for having your soul bound to the Emperor_ , Vitus thought in pity for the Astropath. Sarcasin reached out and took the Astropath's frail, bleached hands in hers. _You get to hold her hand_ , he thought with a moment of envy for the Astropath. _I should have volunteered to send the message._ Then, he quickly followed that thought with, _Careful with your words and actions._

As Vitus finished his thought, Sarcasin began to telepathically transfer her authorization codes to the Astropath. A transfer of such magnitude that Vitus could feel it through the warp. He instinctively knew the quantity of data transferred was so large it had required her to make physical contact with the Astropath. She released the Astropath's hands and they fell limply to his side. She turned and looked at Vitus. _I bet she is watching to see if I try to intercept his transmission_ , he thought as he looked into her hood. _Ajit is strong to be able make such a transmission alone, but I know I could do it._ He quickly chastised himself. _Hubris!_

 _There is something important I must show you_ , Sarcasin telepathically said to Vitus. _I thought it could wait, but it cannot._ She looked at him and then toward the blast door. Vitus nodded. Without waiting another moment, Sarcasin turned and exited through the blast door.

"Mother Vostod, you have the bridge," Vitus commanded and immediately followed the Inquisitor. _I don't like how this is going_ , he thought.

Once outside, Sarcasin walked to the open hatch covered with fabric and marked _Entry Forbidden_. She ignored the sign, moved the fabric and slipped through the hatch. Vitus followed without hesitation.

Inside, the compartment was just as Vitus had seen it in his vision from the Dark Prince. The compartment was filled with enormous cables on either side which came up through the deck and passed through the far bulkhead. Sarcasin walked over to a table with various books and papers on it against the far bulkhead and began rummaging through them. Vitus walked over beside her and asked, "What are you looking for?"

 _I don't know_ , she said in what was almost a psychic whisper. _I had a foretelling that led me here. Then nothing._ She sighed, almost exasperated. _A foretelling of something that I know will be important in the Imperium's war against the ruinous powers, but I don't know what. The Tiberius is more ancient than the Imperium itself. It harbors many secrets._ She turned around and looked up to him. _You can see the past as well as the future and I hoped that you would see it or sense it if you came here._

He ignored Sarcasin and his desire to reach out for her. Instead, he reached out with his psychic senses for the past. "There is something here", he said as he walked to where the enormous cables entered the bulkhead beside the table. The stern look she gave him said to be quiet, but he ignored her. He reached out with his hand to the bulkhead and said, "I think it is here."

 _Something behind the bulkhead._ He reached out with his senses. _The power is removed but I think I can force the tumblers to move_ , he told Sarcasin. Suddenly, there was a low whirring sound as if ball bearings were spinning on each other, and then a hatch shaped crack appeared in the bulkhead paint. With but a thought, he willed the hatch to open, revealing a dark space beyond. _What have we here?_

"Not so fast," Sarcasin said urgently and out loud. Vitus stepped into the darkness anyway.

Vitus looked with his psychic senses into the darkness. The compartment was large and circular, with a domed ceiling. In the center was a large, but low, dais. The cables coming through the bulkhead fed a great mechanism protruding from the ceiling and pointing down to the center of the dais like some sort of gun. Smaller cable assemblies ran from the mechanism to a small stand to his right. "What in blazes is this?" he said out loud.

A light appeared behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Sarcasin holding a glow globe in her hand. A look of shock shown on her face. "A teleportarium," she whispered.

"I do not believe it is functional," Vitus answered. "Will there be any Magos capable of restoring it at Fleet Base Metis?"

"I do not know," she said in a whisper as she looked about the compartment in astonishment.


	27. Chapter 27 S1E6 scene 2

S1E6 The Warp and Weft of Fate Part I Scene 2

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, Zone 15  
Central Basilica of Fleet Base Metis, Imperial space station and naval installation

The _Tiberius_ and the D'Romas fleet traveled ten standard days to reach Fleet Base Metis in Zone Fifteen. Most of that time was spent traveling to and from the warp entry points. Vitus and Sarcasin boarded the star fort when the _Tiberius_ docked with it. By then, the Deathwatch space marines had already quietly left.

Vitus and Sarcasin walked side by side down the passageway within the central basilica of the star fort. The bright lighting emanating from the ceiling of the passageway contrasted with the dark deck and dark bulkheads on either side.

 _There is so much I still have to tell you, my young psyker_ , she telepathically said to Vitus. _First, the claim that Fleet Base Metis is a supply point for the Margin Crusade is a façade. The Margin Crusade was destroyed only a handful of years after it started._ She paused, feeling for any surprise or emotion from Vitus. There was none.

 _The Lictor and Ulysses_ , he said. _I knew they hadn't been lost in the warp for a thousand years._ Sarcasin nodded. _Why the ruse?_

 _Fleet Base Metis guards an ancient artifact of unknown xenos origin_ , she began. _A massive warp gate that connects the Expanse with the Jericho Reach. It allows near instantaneous travel covering tens of thousands of light years._

 _The Jericho Reach? Near Ultramar, realm of the Ultramarines, which also makes it near Talasa Prime, the home world of the Deathwatch_ , he said. _Easy for them to be assigned in the Spinward Front._

 _Yes_ , she replied. Then to herself, _He puts things together so swiftly and never forgets._ _Why am I still surprised by that?_ Then to Vitus, _The High Lords of Terra decided to start a war, the Achilus Crusade, to retake the Jericho Reach. When the Margin Crusade was destroyed, the High Lords reallocated its resources and manpower to the Reach. Knowing that removing resources from the Calixis and Scarus sectors that they would prefer be destined for the Periphery and sending them across the galaxy would cause unrest, they kept it a secret. The Reach is considered far more important than the Periphery. That is why they are allowing the war on the Spinward Front to continue. They could grind the secessionists into dust but the war is an excuse to continue drawing resources which they reallocate to the Jericho Reach._

Vitus said nothing in response. _My young psyker, are you listening?_ Sarcasin asked.

 _Yes,_ Vitus replied. Then, he changed the subject. _I envy the space marines you brought onboard my vessel._

 _What?_ she replied to him and then thought to herself, _Why is he saying this now?_

 _They are brothers_ , he said telepathically to her and the feeling of emptiness floated with his thought. _I have no family. None save my cousin who wants me dead and who killed my father._ He paused, then said, _My service to the Emperor requires I sacrifice the opportunity to fulfill such desires._ He stopped and turned toward her, his violet eyes looking into hers.

 _Do not speak to me of sacrifice!_ she screamed into his head. _You know nothing of sacrifice!_

 _I know you have sacrificed. That is why I thought you would understand_ , Vitus answered. He turned and continued down the passageway.

 _Do not bother me with such petty problems. We have the fate of the Imperium on our shoulders and the ability to do something about it._ Sarcasin sent the words but knew he had already shut her out of his mind. She pulled her hood tightly about her head and a tear ran down her cheek.

After continuing in cold silence down the passageway for a couple minutes, Sarcasin stopped at a large door on her right. Vitus stopped beside her. She pushed a button on the vox hanging from the wall and said, "Inquisitor Sarcasin and Lord D'Romas present to speak with Arch Magos Halaster Babbage."

No sooner had she spoken than the door slid open. Sarcasin marched in and Vitus fell in behind her. The door slid closed behind them. Inside, Sarcasin took in the scene. An enormous red robed Tech-Priest rested at a table. The Tech-Priest's great bulk and robes made it impossible for her to tell whether or not he was in a chair or mechanically reclined into a seating position. She noted the Magos had ten visible mechanical appendages of various sizes extending from his back and through his robes. There was little organic flesh left in his form.

"Greetings Arch Magos Halaster Babbage," she said as she took a seat without so much as bothering to look at Vitus. He sat down without a word. "It is an honour to meet one with such a long and distinguished service."

"Inquisitor Valette Sarcasin," replied the Arch Magos in his artificially generated voice. "Lord Vitus D'Romas. I spend little time with those who have not been augmented. I might be terse. If I offend, I apologize." The Arch Magos did not turn to face the two as he spoke. He merely spoke.

"I'm quite accustomed to terse," interjected Vitus.

Sarcasin turned to him. He had a smirk on his face which made her angry but the Arch Magos interrupted her before she could respond.

"During my prosecution of the Meritech Wars, I recovered a book of considerable interest, _In Defence of the Future: A Logical Discourse_ ," the Arch Magos began. "Master of Masters, Arch Magos Belisarius Cawl has given me the opportunity to perform a sacred duty for the Omnissiah," he continued in an apparent change of subject. "Arch Magos Belisarius Cawl has given me both the writ of approval and resources to found a new forge world." He paused, as if considering what next to say. "The flow chart has so many branches. I do not deal with those without augmentations and do not know if you can follow my flow charts…"

 _The book? He has a copy?_ _Does he know or even care that its possession is punishable by death?_ Sarcasin thought to herself. _He is probably oblivious to that_ , she told herself. "I requested from you any information on the Logicians from before the Meritech Wars and in their aftermath."

"Yes," he said. "I do have information. That request set several algorithms in motion." One of the appendages protruding from his back moved and reached into a part of his mechanical frame as he spoke. "These twenty modules contain all the data collected on the Logicians and catalogued in The System Where the Lathes Dwell." His appendage reached toward Sarcasin with a block of data modules and then paused. "These modules are ultra-dense. They cannot be accessed via a typical dataslate. They might require accessing the machine spirit of a forge world or voidship."

"Thank you Arch Magos," said Sarcasin as she took the module case.

"What is this opportunity you spoke of, Arch Magos?" Vitus intently asked.

Sarcasin started to scold him for interrupting but her mind froze instead. _His words are separating the warp and making the shed, readying for him to weave the threads of fate through them. What is happening here?_

"Which point of the chart?" the Arch Magos said aloud, but to himself. "Year six-one-six-M-four-one, Arch Magos Belisarius Cawl debated with me about the content of the book," the Arch Magos said. "I argued that the greatest work of the Ancients from the Dark Age of Technology was the intellectual process they used to solve problems and develop new technology. I argued that instituting that process was a more important service to the Omnissiah than recovering technology because the process would allow the rediscovery of the technology through research and development if we could not find it. I could not discern if he were in agreement with me or arguing against me. I believe he was arguing both sides at the same time. The Master of Masters has his personality distributed among multiple processors. That makes winning a debating with him difficult, but worthwhile if the goal is to find the truth," the Arch Magos said. "I thought I would be ruined for some things I argued because those things are considered heretical by many in service to the Omnissiah." There was a short moment of silence, then Babbage continued. "Year seven-six-six-M-four-one, Arch Magos Belisarius Cawl honoured me with both the writ of approval and resources to found a new forge world in the Koronus Expanse. I have yet to find an optimal world on which to base this tribute to the Omnissiah." The Arch Magos finished by adding, "I recovered degraded records from the data vaults on Hesh, in The System Where the Lathes Dwell, which indicated a planet of optimum characteristics in the Expanse but I have been unable to discern its location. The data originated on Wykthorne Prime but has since degraded beyond recovery at that location."

"It lies on the border of the region known as Winterscale's Realm and the Cinerus Maleficum," stated Vitus. The Arch Magos uncharacteristically turned his head toward Vitus. "My House mapped the Expanse for the Adeptus Mechanicus long ago. The records we provided to the Adeptus Mechanicus may have degraded over the millennia but our records remain intact."

"You will show me the location," stated the Arch Magos.

"Of course," answered Vitus. "I have every intention of doing so, but I expect proper payment. Payment that will be beneficial to us both. I will also expect arrangements made outside that strict exchange."

"Go on," replied the Arch Magos.

"First, I expect a number of Enginseers to be assigned to a group of voidships that have been taken under my wing, so to speak," said Vitus. "They are of unusual manufacture and I believe you will be agreeable to keeping them active if it means the opportunity to study them. Also, their mining capabilities should mean immediate access to resources to build your forge world."

 _Careful_ , warned Sarcasin telepathically, _You are treading in dangerous waters. Many in the Adeptus Mechanicus consider such vessels to be heresy against the Omnissiah._

"Agreed," replied the Arch Magos. "I scanned the ships as they entered the system. They are of a modular design similar to that used by many of the void-clans during the Meritech War. I was unable to commandeer one to study in the aftermath of the war and thought they were all destroyed. You have begun with a most agreeable option."

"Beyond that, there are a number of other items to be arranged. Repair of the prow lance battery of the _Tiberius_ as well as restoration of its Teleportarium," added Vitus. "The _Tiberius_ was crafted before the Unification Wars. The opportunity should be payment enough. We have a Ramilies star fort, the _Ceres_ , in need of restoration too. I expect this to take a fair amount of time. If I find a colony location near your chosen forge world, it will benefit you by adding security to the region."

"You ask much," responded the Arch Magos. "I have one more need. A house of Imperial Knights, House Aurelius, has received a writ from the High Lords of Terra to colonize a mining world in the vicinity of my forge world. They will provide us with foodstuffs and mineral resources as well as share in our defense. Is there such a world in your records?"

"Yes, there is," answered Vitus with a smile.

 _The shed is complete._ Sarcasin's thoughts slammed into place in her head. _The threads are ready to weave._


	28. Chapter 28 S1E6 scene 3

S1E6 The Warp and Weft of Fate Part I Scene 3

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, Zone 15  
onboard Fleet Base Metis, Imperial space station and naval installation

Sister Elena walked alongside Lady Azzurra down a passageway in quadrant three of Fleet Base Metis and entered the guard training zone. The Sister had chosen to pull her red hair back into a single long tail. She was wearing black pants and a dark crimson blouse with a golden fleur de lis on its chest rather than the robes she typically wore. Lady Azzurra, on the other hand, was ready to spar. She was wearing mesh armour and carrying a practice short spear in one hand with a mesh cowl in the other.

"As most of the servitors have been locked away since we left Sinophia, I thought you would appreciate the opportunity to spar with the battle-servitors of the base," said Sister Elena to Lady Azzurra.

"You thought wrong," Lady Azzurra dryly responded. "I just needed to get out and about from the _Tiberius_. Maybe I will feel better if I beat something over the head." She took a deep breath and looked at her spear, then said to herself, _Consider yourself lucky, Sister Elena, that I don't beat you over the head with this._

As they approached the first sparring cage, the clacking of practice blades together filled the air. "Oh, I wonder what could possibly be going on here," said Sister Elena.

 _What in blazes is she prattling about?_ Lady Azzurra said to herself. Then, she looked in the cage. "Oh," she said aloud and looked over at Sister Elena who was grinning from ear to ear.

"His name is Gareth Aurelius," Sister Elena said after forcing herself to stop smiling at Lady Azzurra. "Or, to be more precise, Knight Lord Gareth Aurelius."

Lady Azzurra turned back to the cage and began to examine her new quarry. He had a practice sword in hand and was sparring with two battle-servitors. He was about a head taller than her with curly black hair. He wore no armor or shirt and his muscles rippled beneath his olive skin. _He moves like water_ , she said to herself with a smile, as he flowed back and forth between the battle-servitors. "I take back everything bad I ever said about you, Sister Elena." She laughed and added, "Well, almost everything."

"I thought you would approve. I checked, and his genetics are impeccable," said the Sister. "Knight House Aurelius was one of a number of lesser houses on a knight world in the Segmentum Ultima and they were granted a writ to colonize a new world by the High Lords of Terra." Azzurra barely paid attention to her, but Sister Elena kept talking. "Now, Knight Lord Aurelius has brought his house, their Imperial Knights, and a number of colonists to the Expanse in order to find a planet to be their new home world. His plan is to settle near wherever Arch Magos Halaster Babbage chooses to construct a forge world, as they have made service arrangements with him."

As the bout finished and the servitors plotted away to a storage shed, Lady Azzurra yelled at the Knight Lord. "I didn't think someone who spent all his time in an Imperial Knight war machine would have such physical skills in the real world." _How vulnerable is he to flattery?_ she wondered.

"Obviously, I don't spend all my time in my Knight," he said and began walking toward the ladies. "I am Knight Lord Gareth Aurelius and, I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you two lovely ladies." He stopped and made a deep formal bow.

 _You could have at least turned around before you did that_ , thought Lady Azzurra. After finishing his bow, he exited the cage and stood before the two ladies.

"Please allow me the honour of introductions," said Sister Elena. "I am Sister Elena of the Orders Famulous of the Adeptus Sororitas. This is Lady Azzurra D'Romas, currently first in line to the warrant of trade of House D'Romas. The D'Romas warrant was signed by the Emperor himself over ten thousand years ago."

Lady Azzurra cocked her head to the side and gripped her short spear tightly as he reached for her free hand. _What is he doing?_ Then he leaned over and pulled the back of her hand to his lips, kissing it. _Interesting_ , she thought as he released her hand. _He is a stickler to formality._ Then aloud, "Why thank you, Knight Lord Aurelius." She blinked her eyes, looked down, and crossed her hands as she did her best attempt at appearing small and coquettish, then giggled. Sister Elena gave a slight giggle beside her too. "I've always thought it looked so fun to swing these things around," she said as she raised her spear and looked at it. "I came down here hoping to play in the cages."

"If you would care to step into the cage with me," answered Aurelius as he formally offered his hand to Azzurra, "It would be an honor to show you some of the basic stances and strikes."

"Would you?" she asked, raising her voice to a near squeal, she took his hand and he led her into the cage. _Eating out of my hand already._ She looked over her shoulder at Sister Elena and smiled. _There is some use for you after all,_ she thought.

As they entered the cage, Aurelius picked up a practice short spear from a rack of weapons and led Azzurra to the center of the cage. He then stepped away from Azzurra and turned to face her. "We will start with the low guard," he said.

"Take hold and stand like this," the Knight Lord said as he stepped into a low guard with Azzurra following him. His left foot and left hand were to the front with his right side to the rear. His arms were wide with his left hand holding the spear roughly one quarter of the way from the head and his right holding the spear roughly one quarter of the way from the butt end. The head was pointed to the ground at Azzurra's feet. Her stance matched his except that her left hand held the spear in the center instead of the front. She looked at him oddly for a moment then adjusted her hold to match his.

"Enough playing," he said with a laugh as he snapped his left hand back to the center of the spear. As she adjusted her hands back, he quickly slid his feet forward and snapped down with the spear to bat hers down. He narrowly missed as she had finished adjusting her hold and pulled her spear back and up to eye level. Her left hand was just in front of her face and her right behind her shoulder, cocked and ready to strike. Immediately flowing into action after his bat, she skipped diagonally forward to her left while sweeping her right foot behind her. She landed and quickly transitioned her weight forward into a strike at his eyes. Aurelius had already moved too, shifting and rotating with her, and batted her strike away. He wore a smile on his face. "You know what you are doing."

He went into a series of strikes, first high and then low as they danced. She danced out of the way of the first, parried the second, and then closed the distance. Without a wasted moment she released her spear with her left hand, caught him with a backfist to his temple and then slipped back into the combat pocket just as swiftly. But, he managed to strike her in the ribs with the middle of the staff as she retreated and followed with another series of strikes. Back and forth they danced. More often than not, he batted away her strikes and, more often than not, his strikes entirely missed their mark because she was no longer there.

"Break!" bellowed a great voice from just outside the cage. Aurelius quickly snapped to attention, but Azzurra followed through with a swing of her spear haft, coming up under his chin and sending him to the ground on his back.

Azzurra looked over her shoulder to see Lady Elena come running into the cage. Beside her ran a huge man in sparring gear who had short greying hair and a full grey beard. Azzurra looked down at Aurelius and the blood pouring out of his chin. "Is that…Master Beckworth?" he groggily said as he attempted to raise his head.

She crouched down to him as he spoke and reached out, putting her hand lightly on his chest. "Take it easy there, my Knight Lord," she softly said. "I believe I might owe you an apology. Perhaps we can talk about it over dinner?"


	29. Chapter 29 S1E6 scene 4

S1E6 The Warp and Weft of Fate Part I Scene 4

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, Zone 15  
onboard Fleet Base Metis, Imperial space station and naval installation

 _She held the mirror in her hands and stared at herself as she sat on the floor. She had three large knots twisted into her hair, one large knot on top and one large knot on each side of her head. Three, she thought and frowned for a moment. I want to be a woman like Mommy. She smiled, and her young face showed a missing front baby tooth. She swiftly closed her mouth in embarrassment. Mommy's coming, she thought and put down the mirror._

 _She looked over her shoulder at the sound of a door opening. Standing in the doorway was a tall and ebon skinned woman, wearing a sleeveless orange gown, and whose short hair was twisted into many knots. "There's my girl," the tall woman said with a smile. "Come to Mommy, Val."_

 _Val hopped up and ran to her Mommy who reached down and picked her up. They rubbed noses and exchanged a little peck on the lips. "I love you Mommy," she said. Val looked at the top of her mother's head and counted the knots. Twelve. That means Mommy's a woman. She looked her mother in the eyes and said, "One day, I will be a woman like you, Mommy."_

" _Yes, you will, sweetie," answered her mother._

 _She felt everything change. "Mommy, sumthin's happenin," she said nervously. Her mother looked her worriedly in the face. "Sumthin's wrong. Daddy knows!" She was sobbing and almost screaming as her mother walked out the bedroom door and to the front door of the house._

" _Aydala!" came a shout as a tall ebon skinned man entered the door right in front of Val and her mother. Nervousness flowed off him and Val could feel it. "It's the League of Blackships," he said. Val saw a look of terror in her mother's eyes at those words. "They have come to collect the tithe."_

" _Nooo!" cried Aydala. "We can hide."_

" _They'll kill us," her father answered. "You know they will."_

 _Anger, sadness and frustration flowed off her father. Val could feel it. Suddenly she felt other things too. Isolation and despair. The Blackships. She knew they were the source. But, she felt the threads weaving. I will return one day, she knew. And with that knowledge, she felt hope._

" _Don't cry Mommy," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her mother held her even more tightly. Despite her hope, it was hard to not cry when Mommy was crying. "I'll come back. I've seen it. I know," she said as she tried to soothe her Mommy._

Sarcasin snapped out of her long-buried memory as she walked into the holding bay of docking pier number one. She reached into the folds of her robes, pulled out a dataslate, and looked over the individuals arrayed before her. Vitus stood in the middle, his height centering him into the group. His force sword of Eldar handiwork was sheathed and in his hands. _It appears he believes he is finally ready to wield it. A good thing I have taken a precaution for this day_ , she told herself. Mathis stood beside him, bolt pistol on his hip. _Which way will he turn if this turns wrong at its conclusion?_ Sergeant Saron and Minister Vordin stood side by side. _The thread of fate is cloudy_ , she told herself while trying to parse something from the warp, _But it has told me their skill may be needed._ Mother Vostod was there as well. She was staring intently at Sarcasin and not hiding it. _She knows something significant is afoot._ Finally, Sarcasin looked at Sister Sasha Sokic. _My wildcard_ , the Inquisitor told herself as she looked at the Sister. _I have a singular task appointed for you_ , she said to herself as she looked at the Sister.

"Everyone! Listen," Sarcasin snapped. "You have been called here for a very important mission. I am calling upon your sworn duty to serve the Emperor." Everyone before her froze and waited intently for her next words. "Several voidships have gone missing in the region of the Expanse referred to as the Cinerus Maleficum. Seven total. Some were passing through the region while traveling to and from the Unbeholden Reaches. Others were skirting the Cinerus Maleficum while en route to the Heathen Worlds. And one was in the region known as Winterscale's Realm near the Cinerus Maleficum."

She looked intently at each, ensuring she still had their undivided attention. "Sergeant Saron and Minister Vordin, I expect you to be the primary fireteam for this mission. As there is a possibility you may travel planetside, I have arranged for two drop walkers to be stowed onboard the _Emperor's Dart_ for your use." The mention of the _Emperor's Dart_ raised questions in everyone's eyes but she ignored that for the time being. "Minister Vordin, I also expect that you shall look toward the well-being of the souls of this mission as well as your own. That is always of crucial importance."

"As you command, Inquisitor Sarcasin," said the Minister with Sergeant Saron chiming in only a fraction of a second behind.

"Sister Sasha, I have determined that if the mission goes planet-side or a damaged vehicle is boarded, your skills will be of paramount use." The Inquisitor added, "I expect you to fill the team in with details of possible xenos threats in the Expanse."

The Sister gave a quick curtsy and said, "As you command, Inquisitor Sarcasin."

Sarcasin raised her hand with the dataslate and reached it out toward Mother Vostod. "This dataslate contains the known warp routes of the area in question as well what is known of the routes frequented by the vessels which are missing. It also contains information on the missing ships." Mother Vostod stepped forward, took the dataslate, and stepped back, saying nothing.

"That leaves you, my young psyker," said Sarcasin as she looked at Vitus. "I am placing you in command of this mission. It is very open ended and may even require some time to solve or determine there is no use looking further. There are is also a Land speeder stowed aboard the _Emperor's Dart_ to ensure fast travel across a planet's surface if you choose to land. Are you prepared to take this command?"

"Yes, Inquisitor Sarcasin," he replied with confidence. "I have asked Lady Azzurra to take command of the fleet in my absence and she has agreed. She will direct the fleet to the station of passage you indicated and will wait there for us to return. The Mechanicus fleet following to find its forge world will wait there too."

 _Do you trust her?_ Sarcasin asked Vitus telepathically.

 _Yes_ , he responded. _It will be an opportunity for her to demonstrate her competence managing the fleet._

 _If you say so_ , answered the Inquisitor. Then she added, _Don't be surprised if she decides to not relinquish control back to you._ Aloud, she said, "The _Emperor's Dart_ is an experimental prototype model of voidship which has been constructed for the Inquisition by the Adeptus Mechanicus. The entire crew will consist of you and a Tech-Priest, Magos Errant Linus Carte. He will pilot the vessel and operate some of the weaponry. There will also be three servitors to aid him."

"A crew of ten," said Mother Vostod in a voice of wonder. "How big is it?"

"Let me just say that it might be the smallest void capable vessel produced by the Imperium," answered Sarcasin. "It is fast and agile. Hopefully, it will not be necessary to make full use of those attributes because it is also lightly shielded and lightly armed." She turned to Sister Sasha and said, "Sister, lead everyone to the _Emperor's Dart_. I have other needs to attend."

With those final words, the Inquisitor turned and walked away but her mind was churning. _Do not bear me any ill will, my young psyker_ , she said to herself. _I had to do this. I could not risk you being here._


	30. Chapter 30 S1E6 scene 5

S1E6 The Warp and Weft of Fate Part I Scene 5

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, Zone 15  
lower deck passageway of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas en route to warp entry point

The _Tiberius_ spent ten days docked at Fleet Base Metis while its fleet was stocked with food and fuel as well as receiving minor repairs. Then, the fleet left Fleet Base Metis and headed toward a station of passage into the warp to begin its journey into Winterscale's Realm.

 _She took in a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly through her mouth as she walked along the passageway. She reached up and removed a yellow sun hat, revealing her long black hair, as she passed through the open blast door. The bridge of The Emperor's Law was quiet, save for the humming of its countless cogitators. She looked around at the crew, many of which proudly wore their Inquisitorial Rosettes on their chests. They had stopped moving and were staring at her, but she paid them heed for only a moment. She felt a tear stream down her cheek._

" _My young psyker," spoke a voice so low that she had to listen carefully to hear. "I am glad you were able to safely return from the surface of Mynor."_

 _She looked over to her right and saw a seated man whose pale wrinkled face was topped with a dark blue skullcap that matched his dark blue robes. Beside him stood a space marine in grey armour covered with sigils and runes that marked him as one of the Grey Knights. "Thank you, Inquisitor Macarus," she answered._

" _Do not keep us waiting," began the Inquisitor in his low voice before he snapped, "Report."_

" _The number of psykers which have manifested upon the surface since the last tithe was taken is remarkable," she began. "It is the largest concentration I have witnessed. Some individuals have exceptional power." Tears had begun to stream down both her cheeks. "I have verified several instances of daemonic incursion. The locations are recorded here," she said as she removed a dataslate from her yellow robes. "There are many more potential incursions I was unable to verify," she said as she sniffled._

 _The Inquisitor looked coldly at her and she could feel the weight of the stare of the space marine despite his face being hidden beneath a helmet. "Your verdict, Inquisitor Sarcasin?" asked Inquisitor Macarus._

 _She stood tall and ignored the tears running down both sides of her face. "Exterminatus," she said in a commanding voice._

 _The Inquisitor looked at her with cold eyes. "You know this is the right call. Why do you show weakness and cry?"_

 _She looked into his cold eyes. "It is not weakness. It is a flaw. I am aware of and own my flaws, therefore they have no power over me." The Inquisitor nodded slowly at her._

 _Then, she felt it. The Grey Knights strike cruisers had begun their bombardment of Mynor. She knew what the result would be. Cyclonic torpedoes would burrow into the planet's mantle and its crust would be fractured. Destruction would wrack the surface. Mynor's oceans would boil away and its atmosphere would be blasted into space. No life would remain. She felt the disruption in the warp as the denizens of Mynor began to perish on a massive scale._

 _I told you I would come home, Mommy_ , she sadly said to herself as she snapped out her memory. She strolled down the passageway in her power armour, through a blast door, and into another passageway on a lower deck of the Tiberius, near the medicae deck.

Sarcasin's helmet was tucked under her left arm, leaving the psychic circuitry in her short, twisted knots of hair in plain sight. She carried a rune covered force staff in her opposite hand. _I am no longer a child and should not let petty flaws such as vengeance cloud my thoughts and endanger my service to the Emperor_ , she told herself. _But, this will be sweet._

The Inquisitor came to a stop and looked in front of her. Commissar Jorin Commette stood before her and to her left, wearing carapace armour from the Mozhel regiment. His Commissar's hat was missing, replaced by the helmet of his armour. _A man of practicality_ , she noted. _Vitus chose well_. She looked at the power sword on his hip and quietly laughed to herself. _Have you figured out yet that you received that piece on my command instead of as a commendation for your raid on Phobos Tertius?_ Her eyes rested momentarily on the squad of D'Romas armsmen standing behind him before momentarily glancing at the two Tech-Priests which were in front of her and to her right- Magos Errant Erin Ketya and the Magos Biologis in training, Darius Malleus.

"Commissar, have you given your orders to the D'Romas armsmen?" she asked out loud.

"Yes, Inquisitor Sarcasin." His response was crisp and without hesitation. "They are ready and waiting."

 _Their loyalty,_ she telepathically asked the Commissar, _Where does it lie?_ She felt his discomfort at having her in his head.

She read his answer like a book. _Their loyalty lies with Lord D'Romas and the Emperor. They will follow my commands because Lord D'Romas gave their command to me._

She nodded and looked to the Tech-Priests. They appeared ready for action. Each had heavy armour anchored to the hardpoints of their implants, although Malleus was noticeably less augmented. They were each armed with a sheathed power sword and a boltgun she had supplied. _I prefer to not rely upon individuals whose skills I have not personally assessed_ , she told herself as he she looked at Tech-Priest Malleus. _Sometimes, circumstances dictate_ , she told herself with a sigh _._

"You are here because I am calling upon your duty to serve the Emperor," Sarcasin said. Her normally quiet voice was gone, replaced by one loud and crisp. "I have gathered much information and it has led to this conclusion." Commissar Commette and the armsmen behind him carefully listened while the Tech-Priests passively stood in place, relying on their augmetics to properly filter her words. "The _Tiberius_ has spent centuries exploring the fringe of the Imperium between and the Calixis and Scarus sectors and extending into the margins of the Halo Stars."

She knew she had their complete attention. "The Roll Call of the League of Blackships is a record of the psyker tithes claimed by the Adeptus Astra Telepathica as their ships visit worlds of the Imperium. Those planets frequented by the _Tiberius_ have produced levies whose size has been determined to be larger by a degree that is statistically significant."

"Furthermore, mutations have been observed to occur at an increased rate of incidence on visited planets lying outside the Imperium." She paused and looked at the Commissar as she felt it was of no use to give a speech to the Tech-Priests. "An increased rate so high as to require _Exterminatus_ on three different occasions. The planets Mynor, Esoch Prime, and Arafin Secundus." She iced her emotions and said to herself, _Mynor was due to daemonic incursion. Perhaps Commette will be of strong enough will to tell him the truth one day._

"But, there is more," she said. "The records of the Meritech Wars have shown a common thread. Magos Archaex, one of the Logicians believed to have been destroyed in the wars, was a heretek Tech-Priest who was said to be exceptionally skilled in genetics. Scouring the records deeply for descriptions and mannerisms has led to this revelation. Magos Archaex and Magos Alidyne are one and the same." She noted the excitement bubbling out of Malleus and decided perhaps she should have focused her speech on him too.

"Magos Alidyne will be coming this way in a matter of moments, transiting through on his way to the medicae deck. We will meet him in this deck's foreward stowage compartment. Its size will allow us to use our numbers to advantage. The exits are wide too." She looked at each of her agents before continuing. "Techsorcist Ferrus will lock down the hatches and escape transits from a point where he has tapped into the control cogitators of the _Tiberius_. He has previously loaded code into many of the servitors to remove them from the conflict. However, many more may come to Alidyne's aid if we do not end this quickly enough."

She took a deep breath and spoke, anger and force filling her words. "Now, let us strike back in the name of the Emperor against Magos Alidyne for his heresy. Strike back for Mynor and Esoch Prime and for Arafin Secundus. Strike back for those of the Meritech clans who walked down the path of sedition because of his lies. Strike back for the Emperor!"

 _It is time to unravel this pattern from the weave of fate_ , Sarcasin told herself. She put the helmet on her head and marched down the passageway in silence behind the two Tech-Priests, her force staff gripped in both hands. Commissar Commette and his squad of armsmen followed.

The End of Episode 6

The Season 1 finale, Episode 7, The Warp and Weft of Fate Part II will be posted on April 28 give or take a day


	31. Chapter 31 S1E7 Scene 1

S1E7 The Warp and Weft of Fate Part II Scene 1

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, Zone 15  
lower deck forward stowage compartment of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas en route to warp entry point

Sarcasin quietly waited behind a large storage box shackled to the deck a little aft of the blast door and carefully monitored the display visible on her helmet's visor. The visor was linked to a small spherical automaton hovering near the ceiling which gave her a top-side view of the compartment. Magos Errant Ketya was stationed behind a storage box to the left of the blast door and Malleus was behind a storage box to the right. To her aft waited Commette. His squad of armsmen were behind several scattered boxes, half on each side of the central walkway.

 _Any moment now_ , she told herself as her psychic senses felt the threads of fate begin to twist.

Three servitors plodded slowly into the compartment down the central walkway. Alidyne emerged behind them through the open blast door. "Now," she commanded into her vox. All sprang into motion. Malleus and Ketya leapt forward, blue energy crackling about the blades of their power swords. Ketya struck high and Malleus low. There was the smell of ozone and great blue streaks in the air as power sword met power sword. Magos Alidyne had matched a blade each against those of Ketya and Malleus.

"Sooner than I expected, but no matter," he angrily said to Sarcasin as he stepped through and smashed his shoulder into Malleus.

Commette and his armsmen stepped forward and fired their boltguns at Alidyne. They missed. His shoulder pressed into Malleus had prevented a clean target. The servitors charged the armsmen and Commette.

Alidyne struck back at Magos Ketya with his power sword, forcing her retreat. Simultaneously, he shoved off Malleus and pushed himself back to the open blast door.

In the flurry of motion, Sarcasin saw a small appendage reach out of Alidyne's robes and drop a grenade. She reached for the warp to manifest a kine shield, a dome of psychic energy, and deflect the explosion. Too late.

Her world shook. _A concussion grenade_ , she told herself as she stared at the floor beside her helmeted face. The display from her hovering automaton was gone, destroyed by the blast. She leapt to her feet and headed to the blast door. "After him!" she shouted. Ketya and Malleus each regained their balance, having only remained standing through their gyro-stabilizers. Sarcasin glanced over her shoulder to see Commette standing up along with some of the armsmen. _The servitors detonated grenades too_ , she noted in surprise as she passed through the blast door, behind the Tech-Priests _._ They ran down the passageway after Alidyne, followed by Commette and the armsmen.

Sarcasin caught a glimpse of his form as he turned a corner. The fire from the Tech-Priests plasma rifles melted a hole in the bulkhead he had just passed.

"I had no idea he could move like that," Ketya said through her vox.

"Where does this lead?" snapped Sarcasin.

"The tenebro-maze," Ketya instantly replied.

Sarcasin's mind raced as she and her agents ran down the passageway. _The tenebro-maze._ The maze was designed to make boarding actions difficult with twists and barricades. Its close quarters would minimize the value of superior numbers. _Casualties will be inevitable._ She turned another corner, following the Tech-Priests, and entered a longer passage.

Alidyne stood facing them at the next corner, revealing a heavy boltgun mounted to a ballistic appendage. It took aim. Sarcasin snapped an invisible kine shield into place over herself and the Tech-Priests. Bolts hit the shield and exploded. She grimaced with the strain, frozen in place. Alidyne turned and disappeared around the corner as bolts flew over Sarcasin's shoulder from the armsmen behind her. "Ferrus!" she screamed into the vox. "Lockdown forward port and starboard shuttle bays." She angrily told herself, _He will not get away! He has to pay!_

"Aye, Inquisitor," answered Ferrus' voice in her ears from the vox-link. "I am already communing with the machine spirit of the _Tiberius_."

Sarcasin saw a small stream of blood on the deck as she raced in the footsteps of the two Tech-Priests. _One of the armsmen got a lucky shot on him._

She stopped abruptly, nearly colliding with Malleus. _What?_ _Dead End?_

The right bulkhead exploded onto Malleus, pushing him into Ketya. Alidyne emptied out behind it, dual power swords ablaze with blue sparks. His first blade ran Malleus through the chest and his second decapitated the Tech-Priest as his body collapsed on top of Ketya. Sarcasin's mind snapped like a trap, raising her kine shield just as Alidyne's heavy boltgun sprayed explosive rounds all about. Then he was gone, back through the ruptured bulkhead.

Anger stoked Sarcasin and she telekinetically hoisted Malleus' augmented corpse into the air and launched it through the ruptured bulkhead, momentarily out of her sight. Ketya leapt into the opening and Sarcasin followed right behind, willing Malleus' corpse into the air again. It tumbled before them, bouncing from bulkhead to bulkhead, as they ran down the passageway.

"You think to do battle with me?" laughed the voice over Sarcasin's vox and into her ears. Sarcasin sensed him, just around the corner. She and Ketya turned the corner only to find nothing. He was already gone.

Sarcasin and Ketya relentlessly followed Alidyne and the armsmen followed them. First turning left, then right as they made their way through the tenebro-maze. Back and forth in a dizzying chase. "I fought on Proxima!" screamed the voice over her vox. "You? You murder your home from the void above, but I fought on the soil of Murder itself!"

"Grenade!" shouted Ketya over the vox.

Sarcasin snapped hold of the warp, fashioning a kine dome to protect herself and Ketya. The explosion shook the passageway. She steadied herself and continued. The strong smell of blood, like copper, filled her nostrils. _I am walking a fine line with the warp_ , Sarcasin warned herself, recognizing the side effect of reaching too far into the warp. She looked over her shoulder. Commette and two of the four armsmen were still standing and staring at her. _They recognize the smell and know it too_. Sarcasin barely took a moment to note the two armsmen who were dead on the ground and then took the warp again, but with an iron grip. _You will not escape me, Alidyne_ , she told herself and ran after him, down the passage and around a corner. _Too strong, must let up,_ she warned herself as she clung to the warp. Through her anger she heard Ketya, Commette, and the two remaining armsmen following.

Sarcasin stopped cold at a blast door as she rounded the corner. She reached out with her telekinetic powers but could not activate it. _You will not escape me!_ she screamed to herself. She reached into the warp for power and soaked it in, pushing herself beyond all previous barriers. _I will have your head!_ She drank more deeply into the warp and strove to telekinetically rip the door out of its frame. The blast door shifted a hair. Then, she saw it. Out of the corner of her mind. Blacker than the blackest night. It gazed upon her and she felt its hunger. Hunger for her soul. A creature of the warp drawn to her, striving to grasp her soul and devour it. It reached for her with its claws. _No!_ she psychically screamed as she felt its icy touch on her soul. She snapped her will in place, barring herself from the warp, and collapsed to the ground.

 _Control_ , she thought as she stared up at Ketya's immense back with its protruding appendages. _I must control my anger_ , she said and calmed herself. _Control it or give victory to that which I have striven to defeat._ She stood up and said to Ketya, "Status."

"Magos Alidyne has locked himself into this refurbished compartment," answered Ketya. Sarcasin noticed the Tech-Priest was using a lastorch to cut a hole in the blast door. "Ferrus just signaled me that it used to be the prow shuttle bay, but has been deactivated."

Everything shook as an explosion blasted from inside the locked compartment. Ketya was knocked back into Sarcasin and thunder rang in her ears. She steadied herself. Air rustled as it rushed out through the hole Ketya had cut.

"He detonated a charge and blew open the door," Ketya explained.

"Really?" said Sarcasin in a smart alec tone and instantly regretted her words. "My apologies, Ketya. You are correct." She took note of the air rustling through the hole and commanded, "Seal the breach."

"Yes, Inquisitor," answered Ketya.

Sarcasin spoke into her vox and said, "Ferrus, direct the flak turrets to destroy all debris."

"Negative, Inquisitor," answered Ferrus. "The machine spirit of the _Tiberius_ has informed me that the blast contained a directed EMP which has temporarily disabled the flak turrets from within." There was a pause, and then Ferrus continued. "There is a destroyer approaching the debris field, the _Chimaera_. Shall I order it to destroy any debris?"

"The _Chimaera_?" snapped Sarcasin. "Destroy the _Chimaera_! Do not let it escape!"

As she spoke the words, Sarcasin felt fate change. The threads wove into place and a foretelling slammed home into her mind. _The Chimaera is fore of the Tiberius whose prow lance battery is disabled. Cobra destroyers are immensely fast and the Chimaera contains plasma engines modified by the tech hereteks of Segrazia. Plasma engines that make the ship volatile if hit but amazingly fast. The Chimaera will reach its passage point and escape…For now._

Commette stepped up beside her, grimacing. "I am ashamed we could not do more, Inquisitor Sarcasin," he said. "Damn, though. He was fast and good. He moved like water and knew how to use the ship's layout to his advantage." Commette paused in thought, then continued, "I knew they could be tough as tanks, but I never would have believed a Tech-Priest could fight and move like that if I hadn't seen it."

"Interesting point," she replied. _There is something to the Commissar's words. I can feel it._ Then, she pondered Alidyne's words. _Proxima? Murder?_

As the _Tiberius_ turned to begin its pursuit of the _Chimaera_ , Sarcasin's mind raced down other paths. First, _Now, back to the passageway where a bolt from one of the armsmen left Alidyne's blood on the deck._ Then down another path, _I hope Ferrus' skill will save most of whatever data has been left in the medicae deck. There is much work to do before my young psyker returns._


	32. Chapter 32 S1E7 Scene 2

S1E7 The Warp and Weft of Fate Part II Scene 2

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, Cinerus Maleficum region  
traversing warp route from Zone 15 through the Cinerus Maleficum region to the Unbeholden Reaches  
onboard the _Emperor's Dart_ , secret prototype voidship manufactured for the Inquisition

The _Emperor's Dart_ left Zone 15 and then skirted the edge of Winterscale's Realm, following the warp route expected to be traveled by the lost voidship _Emmet's Pride,_ then headed into the Cinerus Maleficum.

 _The void…is so empty out here_ , Vitus said to himself in awe. He had always been surrounded by thousands of minds, whether in an Imperial Guard regiment or on a cruiser with a crew of greater than one hundred fifty thousand men and women. The _Emperor's Dart_ had a crew of ten, three of which were servitors. Vitus could not remember being so alone.

Vitus looked around the narrow confines of the voidship. Minister Vordin was seated several metres to his left and Sister Sasha was seated several metres to his right. Forward was the Magos, Linus Carte. The Magos was heavily augmented, with little human flesh remaining. He wore a helmet connected by cables to the cogitator housing the _Dart's_ machine spirit and his body's mechanical chassis was fully interfaced with the cogitator of the _Emperor's Dart_ , although he had several more appendages that were not interfaced. Looking behind, Vitus saw Mathis was seated beside Sergeant Saron. The Overseer sat without saying a word. _Fair enough_ , thought Vitus. _No one else would get in a word with the Sergeant anyway_. Vitus reached with his psychic senses to the compartment behind them and its occupant. _The warp sextant_ , he thought, recalling the Magos' name for it. Mother Vostod was immersed in a tank of psychically reactive liquid that amplified her ability to interface with the ship's warp sensors. She was in awe of how closely it had tied her to the warp. Although they were out of sight, Vitus knew there were three more occupants, the servitors. One each was stationed far from the central axis on the starboard and port sides and the third was stationed aft of the warp sextant.

"We have entered the Cinerus Maleficum," said Sister Sasha. "This region of the Expanse is a cluster of dying stars, their days of astronomical glory and power long past. There are few habitable worlds here and most are lacking in resources of value too."

"Then why do ships come here?" asked the Sergeant.

"Mostly, they pass through this region from Winterscale's Realm on the way to other destinations," the Sister answered. "From here, you can reach the Unbeholden Reaches and past that, the dark Alenic Depths, home to the xenos scourge known as the Rak'Gol. Or, you can venture into the Accursed Demesne wherein lies the Processional of the Damned and where one can find the orks of Undred Undred Teef. Or, you can travel to Zayth, the gateway to the Heathen Stars."

"Where were the vanished ships headed?" asked Saron. She gave no hint of letting up.

"That remains unknown," calmly answered Sister Sasha. "Rogue Traders are typically either very quiet about their destinations or weave lies to hide their whereabouts."

"So, if they get into trouble, no one knows where to look for them," replied Saron.

"That is often correct," answered Sasha in a voice that betrayed her growing annoyance.

"Like us," added the Sergeant. The Sister was finally at a loss to respond.

Suddenly, Vitus felt a thread of anxiety in Mother Vostod's thoughts. _What is it?_ he asked her.

 _I believe there is a vessel awaiting us ahead in the warp_ , she said. _But I can't fully make it out. It seems masked, somehow._

"Magos Carte," Vitus snapped. "Mother Vostod says there is a vessel awaiting us ahead in the warp." Minister Vordin and Sister Sasha sat up beside Vitus and he sensed Mathis and Sergeant Saron become tense.

"Sensors remain clear save for a few fluctuations in the warp," responded the Magos in a dry mechanical voice. "I do believe our Navigator is just misreading the eddies."

Vitus could feel the crew around him relax a little upon hearing the words of the Magos, but Mother Vostod tensed in anger. _There is something there and she knows it_ , he told himself.

Suddenly, the Magos was a flurry of activity. His non-interfaced appendages were working a variety of controls and a number of lights flashed. "Is the ship a threat?" asked Vitus of the Magos with smug satisfaction.

"I do not yet know," he replied. "It is sitting in front of us. My sensors read nothing else."

Vitus felt a word form in Mother Vostod's mind. _Eldar._ To the Magos he said, "How well can this ship handle an Eldar raider?"

The Magos skipped a beat in his working of controls. "I believe we can maneuver with one, but not fight one," he replied. Vitus felt tension rise amongst the crew.

 _Danger_ , the word floated around Vitus' mind. He heard it on the warp and knew it echoed in Mother Vostod's mind as well. He saw in his mind the warp path to which the warning referred as he sensed a powerful psychic presence sending the message from the Eldar vessel. _Return from whence you came_ , warned the presence.

Vitus reached to the warp and parted the veil separating what is visible in the past from that which is in the present.

 _A merchant trader voidship floated through the warp. It had prow mounted torpedo tubes and a dorsal mounted macrocannon. Vitus_ thought for a moment, then recalled the voidship. _That would be Emmet's Pride, the voidship to have most recently gone missing in this region of the Expanse. The one whose route we are following._ He felt something else too. A darkness he felt but could not see.A pulsing darkness he knew lay at the end of their journey.

Vitus withdrew his consciousness from the past and directed his thoughts to the presence on the Eldar vessel. _Thankyou for the warning, but we have a duty to which we are bound to tend._ He then directed his thoughts to Mother Vostod. _I know you have seen the path. Follow it._

The presence left. The Magos began frantically working controls with his free appendages. "It disappeared again, didn't it?" asked the Sergeant with a hint of satisfaction. "I could tell by your panic," she said and laughed nervously. The Magos did not respond.

"We have a new path," Vitus told the crew. "I have seen it and directed Mother Vostod to follow it, Magos Carte." The crew grew still and silent.

As the _Emperor's Dart_ traveled down the warp path, Vitus focused on trying to sense the darkness which lay at the end, but to no avail. He held the locket he had taken from the secessionist onboard the Ceres in his fingers and rubbed it as he thought. His eyes grew heavy and he nearly dozed off.

"Lord D'Romas," spoke a mechanical voice that aroused him from his near slumber. "There seems to be a problem. The entire crew, save you and me, seems to have drifted into a synchronized slumber. All their vital signs have slowly converged. They are breathing simultaneously and even their hearts are beating simultaneously." The Magos paused as Vitus sat upright and looked around to see the entire crew unmoving. They were rigid instead of relaxed and sleeping. "You appeared to be asleep also, but your vitals did not align with theirs, so I sought to wake you."

Vitus snapped into focus. He reached out to the warp and was nearly overwhelmed. The darkness pulsed all around him and his comrades. From it rang a siren call, leading them onward. A thought struck him, _The Principle of Sympathy._ He paused in thought for a moment. _It's a mental attack. Some form of mind enslavement_ , he quickly gathered. _The Magos is so much machine that it didn't affect him._ Vitus reached deeply into the warp and into the minds of those around him, weaving an open web from him and to their minds. Then he took hold of the warp and slammed his will into the holes of the web, filling them.

Mother Vostod snapped out of her fugue and begin to reorient herself. _She is strong,_ Vitus told himself. Next, he felt Sister Sasha and Mathis and Minister Vordin become aware. Finally, Sergeant Saron snapped to. _She is not weak-willed_ , he told himself. _She just does not possess Vordin's faith and lacks the mental training of the Sister and my Overseer._

"They seem to have snapped out of it now," said the Magos. "Their vital signs are still synchronized, though."

"I have created a mental shield and extended it to them," answered Vitus. "The synchronization made it easier and my weave has maintained it. The synchronization was a manifestation of the Principle of Sympathy. It can be used for both light and dark."

"Oh," answered Magos Carte. "The Principle of Sympathy? I have exceptional knowledge regarding psychic powers due to my research into the warp sextant but I have never heard of such a means of extending a power before."

 _The Principle of Sympathy. Where did I learn that?_ Vitus asked himself. _I just looked at what was being done to them, knew it was using the Principle of Sympathy, and countered it, leveraging the same principle._ As he contemplated that thought, he became aware that they had reached their destination. "We have arrived," he said to those around him. "There is a powerful and dark siren call in the warp. I have woven a protection from it, but it is of such magnitude that I will have difficulty maintaining it. I may be forced to rely on you to do most of the heavy lifting."

He felt the _Emperor's Dart_ drop out of the warp.

"We have reached an uncharted planet," said the Magos after a few moments of silence. "Scanners indicate there are several voidships on the surface in the vicinity of a tower. Air is poor quality, but breathable. Rebreathers are recommended."

"Investigating this is our duty to the Emperor," Vitus said. "Minister Vordin, will you lead us in a prayer to him as we land?"

"Yes, Lord D'Romas," answered Vordin. "Join me," he said as the _Emperor's Dart_ descended to the planet's surface.


	33. Chapter 33 S1E7 Scene 3

S1E7 The Warp and Weft of Fate Part II Scene 3

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, Cinerus Maleficum region  
surface of uncharted planet

The _Emperor's Dart_ came to the ground several kilometres outside the ring of voidships that had landed in a cluster surrounding the tower.

Vitus stood in the aft disembarking bay of the _Dart_ , wearing resized carapace armour and a rebreather mask. His armour was deep crimson in colour. It had the gold coloured livery of House D'Romas on its chest, a spread-winged eagle grasping a laurel which had the High Gothic letters _SPQR_ inscribed on its leaves. _Will I ever stop growing?_ he laughed to himself. Strapped to his back was the Eldar handiwork blade gifted to his dynasty long ago and a bolt pistol was on his right hip. _At least I am tall enough to use it now_ , he told himself as he glanced over his shoulder at the blade's hilt.

Vitus turned his attention to the crew arrayed in front of him, all save Magos Carte who remained in the cockpit of the _Dart._ Mother Vostod and Sister Sasha stood side by side, their faces hidden beneath their rebreathers. Mother Vostod was wearing a light blue suit of flak armour that had been appropriated from the 87th and 29th/35th Mozhel Integrated regiment. The regimental symbol, three spread-winged eagles in a triangular formation, was displayed on her right shoulder. She had a single short sword on her right hip, but no ranged weapon. _She isn't comfortable wearing the armour, but she has trusted me from the beginning and I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to her_ , he thought. He turned his attention to Sister Sasha. She stood tall and proud in her battle gear, a custom fit suit of Hospitaller carapace armour with myriad golden fleur de lis scattered across its plates. She wore a chain sword on her left hip and a bolt pistol on her right. _She has seen battle before. Has she seen anything like what we are about to face?_ Mathis stood by himself in House D'Romas carapace armour that had been resized to fit his lesser height. He had a boltgun over his shoulder and a chainsword on his hip. _Loyal and ready._ Sergeant Saron stood behind them and to the left while Minister Vordin was behind and to the right. Each wore carapace armour from the Mozhel regiment, helmets donned, and rebreathers in place. _They are ready for battle._ Like Mathis, Sergeant Saron had a boltgun over her shoulder and a chainsword on her hip. _She knows when it is time to keep quiet._ Minister Vordin had a mere bolt pistol on his right hip but on his left was an enormous chainsword. Tucked tightly in the crook of his arm was a prayer book. _He has carried that same book as long as I have known him_ , Vitus reminded himself.

Behind them was the Land speeder and two drop-pattern Sentinel Walkers, one each behind the Minister and the Sergeant. Having seen walkers before while in the guard, he only paid them attention for a moment. They were promethium fueled bipedal vehicles with an open cabin, crouched so as to fit in the relatively low-ceilinged bay. The walkers lacked arms but each was armed with a heavy bolter, an enormous fully-automatic, belt-fed bolt gun mounted to the cab. He turned his attention to the Land speeder and his memory reflexively called forth what he had learned in the Scholastica Progenium. _The Land speeder is a light anti-gravity vehicle based upon a template recovered by the techno-archaeologist Arkhan Land in the thirty-first millennium._ He saw that the open cabin speeder in front of him had been stripped of armament and reconfigured to transport up to a half-dozen individuals. _Speeders are incredibly rare. It is good to be in league with the Inquisition_ , he laughed to himself. _Perhaps I will just keep it._ His thought stopped him cold. _The universe is yours. Take what you want._ The words of the illusory Sarcasin from the Maw echoed in his mind. _No, I must control my urges and desires. I live to serve the Emperor_ , he angrily told himself. Upon mentioning the Emperor's name in his thoughts, he once again felt the weight of the pulsing darkness on the planet.

Vitus stood tall and looked down at the five in front of him. _Nervousness._ The coils of psychic energy connecting him to them transmitted their moods and feelings. "Prepare yourselves," he said. "There is dark evil here and its stain is heavy upon the warp, bleeding over into our world." Mother Vostod nodded at his words. "I do not know what we will find but I do know that we must cling to our faith in the Emperor if we are to survive." He paused and spoke louder. "Now, let us go forth and destroy this evil. May your aim be true. For the Emperor!"

"For the Emperor!" shouted back the five in front of him as a chorus. _Hope._ _Reassurance._ _Dedication._ It flowed through their bonds to him, but nervousness still rested beneath the surface.

"Magos Carte," said Vitus into his vox. "Open the disembarking bay hatch."

"Aye, Lord D'Romas," responded Carte over the vox. The hatch opened, lowering like a drawbridge, and the dry air from without rushed in.

Minister Vordin and Sergeant Saron climbed into their walkers. The Sister leapt onto the side and then climbed into the pilot's seat of the speeder. Mathis followed. Mother Vostod put her hands on the speeder's side, preparing to climb, but stopped, unsure of her balance. Vitus put a hand on each side of her waist and hoisted her into the air to her surprise. He then set her in the vehicle and easily hopped in behind her. The speeder quietly lifted from the deck of the _Dart_ and slowly exited the bay door. The walkers slowly crawled out behind it.

The ancient sun high in the sky was a pale and sickly yellow. The terrain below was rough and sandy with scattered gravel and vegetation, turned a sickly shade of yellow by the sun above. Neither the jaundiced sun above nor the rocky terrain below drew Vitus' attention. A blue wreath of fire in the sky crowning a distant tower did. _The tower_ , he said to himself. _That is where it will end._ The three vehicles made their way toward the tower with the walkers leading the way.

After traveling a few minutes, they crested a rise and looked down upon a deep valley. A great furrow, strewn with debris, stretched before them at the bottom. At its end lay an enormous hulk. The wreckage was rent asunder in various locations, the blackened extruding structures giving the appearance of explosions from behind.

"Structure appears to be roughly one and one half kilometres in length. Transport or frigate?" asked Sister Sasha through her vox.

" _Lorwin's Wolf_ ," said Vitus through his vox. "A Sword-class frigate operated by the Rogue Trader, Vala Lorwin," he added. "One of the voidships missing in this area. Sister Sasha, do the scanners pick up any emissions?"

"No," she replied over her vox. "The fires are cold now and the plasma engines are not operating."

"I've got something," chimed in Sergeant Saron. "There appears to be trails on the surface leading away from the ship." She paused, then said, "Headed to the tower."

 _Toward the tower._ "Move out," said Vitus. "There is nothing of importance here."

"Should we check for survivors?" asked the Sister.

The answer struck home in Vitus's mind, a foretelling. _Twenty thousand people dead or worse._ "There are none here," he said. _Careful, Vitus_ , he told himself. _Focus._ _If you lose the shield, they will all be enslaved._ Without another word, the team proceeded down the hillside and past the wreckage, guided by the blue fire on the tower's crown.

They had moved past the wreckage for only a few minutes when his vox squawked. "Twelve o'clcock," snapped Sergeant Saron.

"I see them," answered Minister Vordin.

 _Readiness._ That was the feeling he received through his bond with Vordin and Saron. _Damn. Sustaining this is difficult_ , Vitus said to himself, hesitant to reach out psychically over a distance while focusing on the mental shield. "What do you see?"

"A throng of people coming this way," answered the Sergeant. "Minister Vordin, spread wide to flank them while the speeder catches up and moves between us." After a few moments she continued again. "Damn, they've split into three groups, Lord D'Romas. 'Bout fifty each at me and the Minister. Maybe a hundred at you guys."

His psychic connection to the Navigator became tense and she sat upright behind Vitus. "Destroy them! Destroy them all!" she shouted without bothering to activate her vox.

Vitus focused and reached deep into his mind, finding a reservoir of strength he had not yet touched, then out to the warp and viewed the approaching throng. Their clothes were dirty and torn and they each stepped in unison with the others. _The Principle of Sympathy_. The thought echoed in his head. The whites of their eyes had turned black as night. Darkness filled them where their souls should have shined in the warp. He felt malevolence. _They are long dead_ , he said to himself. "Sergeant. Minister. Destroy them," he commanded through his vox.

The Sergeant and the Minister did not bother answering. _Relief._ That was what Vitus felt through their bonds. Relief in acting. The thunder of heavy bolter fire shook the air as they answered with action. The throng in front of each exploded into shreds of flesh and bone as their short burst of fire ripped through it. They immediately turned and fired at the larger throng before it could put itself between them, forcing crossfire. The carnage commenced and turned the horde into scattered heaps of flesh and bone.

"Yes! That felt good!" squealed the Sergeant over her vox. "Enemy units terminated," she stated over her vox.

Vitus psychically looked at the field of carnage as the warp darkness evaporated from the pieces of their corpses, save for a few that remained partly intact and were still trying to drag themselves to the speeder. "Stay clear of the remains," he commanded.

"Lord D'Romas," said Mother Vostod. "I believe those things senses us through our warp signatures. If the others come closer, I believe I can shield us from detection." She paused for a moment and said, "It is similar to creating a warp interference to hide a voidship in the warp from other Navigators but on a smaller scale. If they are sensing us through the warp, it should work."

"Do it," Vitus commanded. Then, through his vox, "Sergeant Saron. Minister Vordin. Bring yourself to within ten metres of the speeder." Then, with more force, "Now!" He felt the indignation of the Sergeant at his sharp command but ignored it.

They continued journeying toward the tower. Three more times they met a throng of corpses animated by the dark power they were approaching and three times they avoided it without incident.

Finally, they came into view of the cyclopean structure and Vitus looked it over carefully. The round tower reached to the sky. It appeared to be made of granite and blue arcs of lightning raced along its surface, rising to its crown, a wreath of blue lightning. _Darkness._ It lay within and he could feel its heartbeat. Concentrating on the ground level, he saw that there were countless entrances which wrapped around the tower. "There," he commanded to Sister Sasha as he pointed to the entrance directly in their path. She proceeded to pilot the speeder to the entrance. _Dread._ He felt it building in the bonds of his companions.

"The tower of the damned," said Mother Vostod.

"A fitting name you have come up with," answered the Sister.


	34. Chapter 34 S1E7 Scene 4

S1E7 The Warp and Weft of Fate Part II Scene 4

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, Cinerus Maleficum region  
Tower of the Damned, surface of uncharted planet

They entered the Tower of the Damned. A dim light with no discernible source filled the passage.

Vitus looked to either side. The passageway was approximately ten metres in height and fifteen in width and each side was lined with corpses all the way to the ceiling. Dry, desiccated corpses with their necks slit and their eyes torn out. The wall behind the corpses was not a wall in any ordinary sense, it was a structure of compressed bones. Sigils and runes were inscribed onto the floor and the ceiling.

"Not good. Not good," chattered the Sergeant over her vox.

"Emperor, protect us," said Mother Vostod. Vitus could feel the intensity of her concentration. She was struggling to keep the warp interference in place, shielding them from their enemy.

"Holy Emperor, protect us and deliver us from the Evil we face," answered Minister Vordin in his deep voice. He radiated calm and determination. Vitus could feel his words restore focus to those around him.

"There are multiple entrances," said Vitus to Sister Sasha. "This is probably repeated at everyone of them. Several lost voidships. Tens of thousands of crew members per ship. Perhaps two hundred thousand or more total. This is a slaughterhouse. Have you seen or heard of any such thing in your studies?"

"I believe this is of Yu'Vath origin," said the Sister. "They were a terrible scourge in the Calyx Expanse before being destroyed during the Angevin Crusade which created the Calixis sector." She paused, then continued, "Single Yu'Vath entities ruled entire worlds in the Calyx Expanse, their needs and whims met by millions of creatures enslaved through dark sorcery and their technology which worked in conjunction with it. They excelled at genetic engineering and no two had a similar form. All trace of them was destroyed in the Calyx Expanse but it is believed that certain terrible artifacts recovered in the Koronus Expanse originated with the Yu'Vath."

"Dark sorcery," answered Vitus. "I believe that is at work here." He focused and found an untapped reservoir of strength in a corner of his mind. Then, he reached out to the surroundings with his psychic senses and parted the veil between past and present. Fresh c _orpses were heaped to the ceiling, still dripping blood. Pain and suffering filled the warp. Dark energy leapt like lightning from corpse to corpse and sigil to sigil as their blood emptied into a coffer._ _All for their dark master._ Then, he felt something else and reached back farther. Much farther. _The stone floor was clean and white. There was no blood or pain. Millions of years would pass before the runes and sigils would be inscribed._ He snapped back to the present. The strain was too great to hold his vision for any length of time. _I've never reached back so far_ , he thought. "The Yu'Vath may have turned this place to their vile sorceries thousands of years ago, but it was created for a different purpose before that. Long before that."

Through their connection, Vitus felt Sister Sasha's heart jump at his words. She was afraid. "You can see back thousands of years to the Yu'Vath…" she started over her vox, then stalled in the middle of her sentence. "…And then beyond that?"

"Yes," he answered with a shrug.

"Well," said Sergeant Saron over her vox. "I believe we are approaching an opening."

Everyone grew quiet. Vitus felt the tension rise in his comrades through his connection to their minds.

Sister Sasha piloted the speeder to a hovering stop and turned its lights off. Vitus looked within the opening. The entrance opened into an enormous space, an atrium. Inside, the atrium was dark as the void except for a blue glow at its center which emanated from a great column that rose to the ceiling, hundreds of metres above. A pit surrounded the column and figures could be seen moving in and out of the blue light around its edge. Away from the column, the atrium was filled with darkness but it was also filled with sounds of movement. Vitus did not need to reach into the warp to see what lay within. He simply knew it. Thousands of soulless bodies walked around the atrium and corpses drained of their blood filled the pit.

"What's the plan?" said the Sergeant, breaking the silence.

"We stick together," answered Vitus. "I don't want you out of range of my protection. It would not be good for you to turn and start shooting us."

No one said anything but he could feel worry radiate from the Sergeant.

"Sergeant Saron. Minister Vordin. You will open fire, drawing their attention while your walkers enter the cavern." After giving them a moment to digest what he said, Vitus continued. "We will move with you but above you. When they close on you, or you run out of ammo, leap to the speeder. Then, we will race to the tower above the throng."

"Everybody, make your peace with the Emperor," said Minister Vordin. "I would bet some of us won't make it out of here alive."

"I'd bet all of us won't," snapped back the Sergeant. The Minister turned his head toward her and she sheepishly said, "I'm still praying though."

"Lord D'Romas, what will we do when we get there?" asked Sister Sasha.

"We use the time bought by pulling the horde toward the walkers to deactivate it from within," answered Vitus. "We have some minor ordnance onboard." At the mention of the ordnance, Mathis opened a pack on the floor of the speeder and began removing several grenades.

"As you command, Lord D'Romas," said Sister Sasha.

"Why not just shoot it from here?" asked the Sergeant.

"Where do you think you should hit it to deactivate it?" asked Vitus.

"Everywhere," snapped back the Sergeant with a hint of glee.

"That will not work," answered Vitus. "This structure was built millions of years ago. Random shots on its surface will do nothing to it." He felt the Sergeant's momentary elation slump as he spoke.

The Minister broke the momentary silence. "Emperor, grant me the sight of the eagle," he said with authority, then paused, allowing the Sergeant to join him. Their voices carried over the vox-links for all to hear. "The calm of the breeze, the patience of a saint and the skill to fight the foe from afar." As they recited the Litany of Accuracy, Vitus felt their determination strengthen and a calm settle over their hearts.

"Now!" he commanded.

Sister Sasha raised the speeder and activated its lights, revealing a mass of moving and soulless bodies in front of them. The Sergeant and Minister activated their lights too and began walking toward the mass. The walkers opened fire, flame shooting from their barrels as round after round emptied into the void in front of them. Explosions filled the air, illuminating the endless horde in all directions, as the bolts struck home.

Vitus' attention snapped to the tower. Blue lightning intensified along its surface. He felt the command. He felt the throng shift as one and turn toward them. "Watch yourselves," he said to all over his vox. "Things may change. Something alive is directing them."

He felt their nerves frazzle at his words and reached farther into the warp, becoming one with them and lending more of his strength. They kept firing, and the throng broke into a run.

"They are trying to overwhelm us before we can mow them down!" yelled the Sergeant into her vox. She sounded worried but Vitus could feel her strength and knew she would not falter. She continued firing into their midst as they approached.

A blue bolt shot from the tower and hit the wall behind them. _A giant warp cannon?_ Vitus half-asked himself in awe at what he had just witnessed. He looked at Mother Vostod's face and saw her straining, felt her blood vessels constricting with her mental effort. _Thank the Emperor I brought you_ , he told himself. _Before long, it will pinpoint the walkers by the destruction of its minions._ "Evasive actions, Sister!" he commanded.

The Sister began moving the speeder from side to side. Mathis strained to keep himself steady. Vitus reached out and held Mother Vostod in place. Through Saron's senses, he knew her walker was being overrun. She began to climb out. The Minister was climbing out too. Another blue bolt flashed nearby.

 _A kine shield._ The stray thought struck his mind like a hammer. _I could shield us all from the warp cannon if I knew how to make one._

He looked to his left. Minister Vordin was readying to jump as the speeder swayed to and fro. Vitus reached for Vordin's hand as he jumped, but the speeder moved. The minister fell short of his fingertips and began to fall. Vitus snapped a rope of the warp between his hand and Vordin's, holding the Minister in place. "I've got you!" he yelled.

Blue filled Vitus' eyes. The warp blast passed through Vordin, his outstretched hand inches from Vitus' fingers, and his body faded into nothingness. "No!" Vitus screamed.

The speeder shifted to the right and Vitus heard a thump as Saron jumped and grabbed onto its side. He jumped across the speeder to where Mathis was leaning far over the side, holding Saron's hand as her feet dangled above the horde. Vitus grabbed her arm in his hand, and easily tossed her into the speeder. "To the tower!" he commanded.

Sister Sasha raised the speeder and accelerated across the atrium to the column. The entire area surrounding it was clear of the soulless minions. Blue bolts of psychic energy shot from the tower in random directions. Then, Vitus felt what he had feared. The strain was overcoming Mother Vostod. She looked at him, her brow furrowed with concentration, but sadness in her eyes. "Land inside the pit!" he screamed at Sister Sasha. Mother Vostod collapsed as the speeder dropped below the rim of the pit, revealing a gaping entrance into the tower. "Guard her!" Vitus screamed. He leapt from the speeder and grabbed the hilt of his blade, drawing it as flew through the air.

As the blade left its sheathe, life filled him. The copper smell of blood in the pit filled his senses. The smell of rotting flesh too. The passage was dark but he could see. A great red flame erupted from the blade, fed by his will, as he ran down the passage. _Control! Must not drink too deeply of the warp_ , he told himself. He saw the darkness within the soulless bodies as they ran to him. "Holy Emperor, guide my blade in your service!" he screamed aloud. He struck the first. "Begone!" The darkness fled the light of his blade's fire as he cleaved the soulless in two. Again and again.

His run led him straight into a wall, but he did not slow. Vitus struck the wall with his blade and it split asunder. He telekinetically willed the blocks out of his way and stepped within.

In front of him was a great slug-like creature with a crown of blackest iron upon its head. A slug-like creature with two arms and atrophied legs. Countless cables and tubes connected it to a panel behind it. The slug was filled with a darkness that had consumed its soul.

A bolt of raw warp flashed at him from the creature but he was already gone. In one step he reached the creature and ran the fiery blade through it. The flame of his blade flickered and then grew impossibly bright, like a nova. Images flooded his brain. Vitus saw through the man's eyes. _He placed the black iron crown on his head. Pain and power! Tendrils from the crown grew into him and out his sides. He stepped into the column and into the chamber. The chamber itself came to life. Various tubes and table attached themselves to the ports on his sides. And he began to sing to the void. As the blood filled the chamber and fed into him, he sang louder. It was all he lived for._ Vitus closed his eyes and willed the flame to grow even more. It grew into a brightness like a nova and dismissed the darkness within the slug.

His blade pushed through into the original surface of the tower panel behind the slug and he heard a voice but could not make out its words. Not just any voice, but a dark echo of his own. Vitus collapsed to the ground.


	35. Chapter 35 S1E7 Scene 5

S1E7 The Warp and Weft of Fate Part II Scene 5

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, Cinerus Maleficum region  
surface of uncharted planet

He awoke to a bright light shining in his eyes and felt a low rumble. Vitus knew he was onboard the speeder and that it was moving. Sister Sasha was leaning over him holding the light and looking into his eyes. He felt himself cradled in someone's arms. _Mother Vostod? Yes, it is her_ , he thought. He looked over to see Mathis piloting the speeder and Sergeant Saron keeping watch ahead. "Minister Vordin? Where is he?"

"Dead," answered the sad voice of Sister Sasha.

 _I asked that aloud?_ Vitus asked himself, making certain he did not accidentally speak aloud again. _I could have saved him with a kine shield. If I had just agreed to learn it._ He pondered the thought a moment. _No. That thought is a disgrace to Vordin's service._ He arose up quickly, pushing the Sister out of his way. _I serve the Emperor!_ he told himself.

"Minister Vordin, dead." He looked around again. "Everyone else accounted for. That is good. What happened after I entered the column?"

"The whole horde turned and ran toward us," answered Sister Sasha. "Then, almost as soon as you entered, light flashed out the opening. The horde dropped and the tower became dark. Mathis raced inside to find you unconscious."

"I must commend you all for your bravery," said Vitus. "Your service to the Emperor was excellent today. We have defeated a scourge that threatened humanity's reach into the Expanse. But, I must ask you an important question. Did anyone grab any effects from the tower?"

"No," answered Sister Sasha. "I made sure of that, although I do not believe anyone would have if I didn't speak up."

"I grabbed Minister Vordin's prayer book," chimed in Sergeant Saron. "I don't know how it survived the blast that disintegrated him but it did." Then, with a worried voice, she added, "Sister Sasha said it was OK for me to grab it." She reached to a shelf beneath the dash in front of her and pulled out the prayer book.

Vitus reached out and she handed it to him. "Thank you, Sergeant Saron," he said. "Remember this. This book was an intimate part of his life. It survived because his faith in the Emperor was vested in it. He is still with us." He turned to the Sister. "Any more information to add?"

"I tried to get a sample of the creature's body for genetic study but it was beyond use," she replied.

"The creature," began Vitus. "It was not a Yu'Vath. It was a human." He paused, collecting his scattered thoughts. "The black iron crown was an artifact of dark sorcery that transformed its wearer into some sort of taskmaster. A servant whose purpose was to draw slaves and sacrifice for its Yu'Vath master. A master long since departed." He looked ahead. The _Emperor's Dart_ was sitting on the rocky surface and they were fast approaching it. "We must meet the _Tiberius_ at the station of passage. Then, we can return with the her to bombard the tower and destroy all that is on the surface of this planet."

The Sergeant looked back over her shoulder to the dark crown of the tower in the far distance. "I wonder what else heard that call?" she said under her breath.

The End of Episode 7

A/N This brings an end to season 1 of Threads of Fate. In two weeks, there will be a 2 scene/chapter epilogue to season 1 followed by a 1 chapter glossary of terms for 40k. When season 2 starts, the first episode will contain a 1 scene/chapter recap of season 1 followed by a six scene episode that will put the total at 45 chapters and have the series back on the schedule of 5 scene episodes. While posting the individual episodes of season 1, I haven't made as much progress writing season 2 as I had hoped. I've finished the first 3 episodes and have the remaining 6 mapped out in detail. So, it is looking more like 8 or 12 weeks until I start season 2 as I want it to be completed, or close to completed, before I start posting it.


	36. Chapter 36 S1 Epilogue Scene 1

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Calixis sector, Periphery subsector  
research morgue compartment onboard the _Canthos_ , hospital void ship of the Orders Hospitaller of the Adeptus Sororitas

Arch Magos Biologis Mendel Sabine rubbed together the palms of his mechanical hands. The action was a leftover habit from days when his form was largely organic. The Tech-Priest stood over a table that had a dataslate sitting upon its surface and behind the table sat a great metal box, a stasis box. _Well, Sister Sasha Sokic, let me see what you have this time._ A small mechanical appendage snaked its way from underneath the Magos' robes and interfaced with the dataslate, contacting its machine spirit.

The Arch Magos quickly accessed the security protocols and recovered the salient points of her message. _Two subject pools. First pool. Ten subjects. Scans of six deceased subjects displayed no anomalies outside standard deviation. Four living subjects displayed no genetic anomalies outside standard deviation._ _Deceased subjects stored in research morgue coffin boxes._ _Living subjects released._ _Results of all ten scans in attached file. Second pool._ _Nine subjects. Seven exhibited no abnormalities in results of scans. Deceased subjects stored in research morgue coffin boxes. One exhibited abnormalities within standard deviation in results of its scan. Deceased subject stored in research morgue coffin box. Ninth subject exhibited significant anomalies in early stages of development in results of scan. All subjects terminated. Ninth subject preserved in stasis box. Results of all nine scans in attached file._ The Arch Magos immediately began decrypting the attached file containing the individual scans.

Sabine quickly downloaded the files into the memory of his extra processor. He froze in place. _This cannot be._ _There must be a mistake._ He quickly compared the scan data to troubleshooting charts in his mental files, looking for a problem that would give such a false reading. _No match. The scan is accurate_ , he told himself.

 _How?_ he asked himself. _The scans indicate the early development of several anomalies. Most significantly, it indicates the early development of the Magnificat gland. However, the scan of the developing gland indicates an anomaly. It appears to be developing two lobes instead of one._ As his mind was processing those thoughts, the Arch Magos walked over to the stasis box and the same snake-like appendage attached itself to the communications port of the dataslate. He accessed the security protocols and began dismantling them. While doing so, he rubbed the palms of his mechanical hands together more profusely than he had a few moments earlier. The stasis box opened.

Sabine looked inside. Lying on its back was a perfectly preserved human male. Black straight hair. Its open eyes displayed brown irises. _The parameters cannot match the scan!_ he instantly recognized. Despite his recognition, he followed the protocol and immediately scanned the corpse. A whole array of data entered his augmented consciousness and he compared it to the scan from the dataslate. _Height does not match. Mass does not match. Irises do not match._ He did not need to mentally compare all aspects of his scan and the scan from the dataslate to know the anomalies would not be present but he did so anyway. _An error!_ he said in anger. _The wrong corpse must have been placed in stasis. Those who do not follow the Omnissiah are prone to such mistakes_ , he told himself.

Mechanical hands fidgeting non-stop, the Arch Magos walked away from the stasis box, leaving it open. He went immediately to the coffin boxes which the dataslate message said contained the remains of the second pool. One by one he opened the boxes and scanned the remains. No match. He then one by one opened the boxes containing the remains of the first pool. No matches.

He stared at the last open coffin box while reviewing the possibilities in his mind. _Would one of the gentiles be so foolish as to perform a prank?_ he asked himself. _Yes, but none had access to the requisite knowledge for this._ _Or, a traitor! The charts were switched!_

The Arch Magos quickly returned the research morgue to the exact condition he found it and headed for the databanks of the _Canthos_. As he approached the databanks, he contacted the _Omnissiah's Watch_ , his Lathe-class monitor cruiser docked with the _Canthos_. _Form new file_ , he commanded. _Logician activity in Calixis sector._ He uploaded all the pertinent data. As he approached the databanks of the _Canthos_ , he prepared himself. _Now, who had access to the data? Where can the survivors be found?_


	37. Chapter 37 S1 Epilogue Scene 2

816.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, Zone 15  
Nobles Quarters of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas en route to station of passage located in Winterscale's Realm

Lady Azzurra strode down the passageway of the Nobles Quarters with purpose. While acting as the Captain of the _Tiberius_ , she had taken to wearing garb that fit the position. She wore a dark crimson greatcoat with golden trim and wore black pants with dark crimson boots. A chainsword rested on her left hip and a bolt pistol on her right. Her long blonde hair was tucked beneath a dark crimson tricorn hat which had the House D'Romas heraldry on its peak. Beside her walked Sister Elena of the Order Famulous of the Adeptus Sororitas with her long red hair in twin braids. Her red robes had a golden fleur de lis on the chest.

"I am still shocked about Magos Alidyne," said Sister Elena. "I had no idea he had been performing heretical genetic experiments on the planets visited by the _Tiberius_." She then said, "He even had his hands in the genetics of the House D'Romas armsmen."

 _What?_ thought Lady Azzurra. "I'm sorry, but I've had so many responsibilities to take care of that I had not learned of that yet. Could you please elaborate?"

"Yes, I can," she said. "Techsorcist Davin Ferrus was able to crack some of the databanks in Magos Alidyne's medicae deck. Apparently, the original armsmen for your House came from Europa on Holy Terra in the aftermath of the Unification Wars and an enormous amount of their genetic material was kept in storage onboard the _Tiberius_." She had Azzurra's full attention. "In the centuries he was onboard the Tiberius, Magos Alidyne accessed that material and used it to reintroduce the old blood to the population from which he chose recruits for the D'Romas armsmen. Now, the current armsmen, although not clones, have most of the genetic traits of the original warriors from Europa who fought in the Unification Wars."

"Do tell," answered Lady Azzurra. _What does the Inquisitor think of this? Is she ready to cast Vitus down for heresy?_ She began to step a little more lightly and a smile grew on her face as she listened.

"Fortunately, Inquisitor Sarcasin had Apothecary Camron test the genetics of the House armsmen. The genetics matched the records kept in Alidyne's databanks. No mutations." Seeing she still had Lady Azzurra's attention, she continued. "But, there is more. He played a crucial rule in recruiting many of the colonists from the Scarus sector. He made them many of them agree to be artificially impregnated." She seemed excited as she said this. "Magos Alidyne's records indicate that there are roughly thirty thousand pregnancies among the colonists which also have significant genetics of the original House D'Romas armsmen from the Unification Wars."

"Thirty thousand?" Azzurra asked. "Is their genetics pure like those of the current House armsmen?"

"The records indicate so and the match with the current House armsmen is a good sign these records are accurate," answered the Sister. "However, the Inquisitor has said she intends to have every one of them tested."

"Excellent, I would expect nothing else," answered Lady Azzurra. She wanted to scream. _Do you know nothing about how the Inquisitor feels about Magos Alidyne and Vitus? That fiend killed my Leandro and then he killed Malleus before he could deliver the test results. There is no end to the trouble he has caused me._

"Personally, though I disapprove of the method, I am ecstatic about this development," the Sister said. "You and your cousin, Vitus, are prime examples of the strength contained within the bloodlines of ancient Europa. Having tens of thousands of such men and women to form the backbone of your new colony bodes well for its success."

Sister Elena continued, "I must say that, in Vitus' absence, you have done an admirable job of running the dynasty. You have managed to coordinate with House Aurelius and the Mechanicus fleet while picking up the pieces in the aftermath of the events surrounding Magos Alidyne. Truly remarkable, if I do say so myself."

They arrived at Lady Azzurra's cabin to see a Tech-Priest awaiting outside in her red robes. "We are now journeying to our rendezvous point. I do hope Vitus is well," said Azzurra. _Hopefully he is dead._ "I believe I may have important business to take care of with this Tech-Priest, Sister Elena." _Bah! She talks so much for saying so little and told me nothing I wanted to know._ Then aloud, she said, "One more time I would like to thank you for introducing me to Knight Lord Aurelius. Now, I have business to tend to."

The Sister turned and walked back down the passageway. Lady Azzurra dropped all sense of friendliness and snapped at the young Tech-Priest. "What do you want?"

"Greetings, Lady Azzurra," answered the Tech-Priest. "I have a package that is meant for you." A small and multi-digited mechanical arm slipped out from underneath her robes. A small case was in its mechanical hand. "There is a data module within. It was found with Tech-Priest Malleus' records in the medicae deck onboard the _Bellas Aquila_. It was addressed to you."

A smile formed on Lady Azzurra's face. She reached out and took the case from the Tech-Priest. "I must give you thanks for this," she said. "Now, I have business to take care of." Without so much as another glance at the Tech-Priest, she opened her door and walked in, closing it behind her.

Azzurra wasted no time. She immediately removed the module from the case, picked her dataslate up off the coffee table, and inserted the module into it. The test results were in a two column format labeled column "A" and column "B". Azzurra then asked the machine spirit to recall the genetic records of House D'Romas she had obtained from Sister Elena. She looked at the two sets of records and compared them. _No! This cannot be!_ She was stunned to find the comparison between the records to be exactly as she had expected for one set and exactly what she had not expected for the other set.


	38. Chapter 38 S1 Epilogue Scene 3

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Winterscale's Realm  
surface of the planet Maleziel

The dim sun shone high in the sky, yet the world was still in apparent twilight. The wind blew across its barren landscape until broken by a massive structure, the sprawling hulk of an ancient void ship, the _Maleziel_ , which lay half-buried in the ground. Thousands of years of scavenging had left it little more than what appeared to be ribs of the carcass of some monstrous creature. Still, its massive figurehead remained intact, the figure of a great winged-angel looking up at the sky. Around its wreckage had grown a shanty town.

Captain Josef Vengel walked carefully and kept his eyes open. Three combat-servitors walked on either side of him and four trudged along behind him. The servitors were armed with bolt-guns and shock prods. In front of him, the enormous bulk of the red-robed Magos Alidyne strode toward the entrance of a broken building with smoke flowing out of a small tower extending from its roof. The Magos had no visible weapons but Vengel knew the Tech-Priest was always armed. Beside Alidyne, he saw the curvy back of a woman in a light blue long dress and blue boots whose long black hair stretched half-way down her back. _I wish we could have left Alia out of this_ , he thought while admiring the view of his Navigator.

Captain Vengel caught himself just in time to keep from running into the back of Alidyne. The Magos had stopped and was staring up at the massive winged figurehead of the crashed void ship. "Insufferable prick," his mechanical voice mumbled.

"Who?" asked Vengel. "The people we are supposed to meet, the Tutors?"

"Never mind," mumbled Alidyne. The Tech-Priest lowered his head back to the sliding door in front of him and walked up to it. Light shown through the cracked opening.

 _What is that about?_ thought Captain Vengel. He did not have time to ponder the thought further as Alidyne reached out from under his robes with a mechanical appendage and took hold of the door, sliding it open. Bright light shown out from within, nearly blinding him. The Captain shaded his eyes with his left hand and followed the Magos and Alia into the structure. The servitors waited outside.

Inside, the air was warm and smelled of smoke. The floor was made of dirt. The rustic feeling was countered by the very bright lights hanging from the arched ceiling. Against the left wall, there was a stone chamber which held a fire and had stonework leading up from it to the ceiling. _The smoke tower_ , Vengel thought. On the right side was stationed a half-dozen burly men in old clothes. Some held autoguns and others held pipes or sharpened rods, makeshift weapons. They fidgeted, as if ready to fire for no reason, but paused to take a long look at Alia. _If she opens that third eye, they will cry and scream for mercy as the warp consumes their souls_ , Vengel laughed to himself. He looked around Alia and Alidyne to the far wall. At a desk was sitting a man wearing a dark blue greatcoat and whose long black hair was pulled behind him into a ponytail. _I'd bet he has a piece hidden under the table_ , Vengel thought. _I would._ On each side of him stood a huge man in black flak armour with a black helmet and his face hidden behind a rebreather. Armour or clothing covered every portion of their bodies with no flesh visible. Vengel noted each was armed with a boltgun. _Those two are the enforcers of the Tutors_ , he told himself. _The others are just local enforcers._ He patiently waited for someone to speak.

The man seated at the table stood up and spoke first. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Victor Setphin and I am here representing the Tutors." He reached out with his right hand and awaited a handshake.

The Magos did not offer his hand in return. "I know…who you are," replied Alidyne. "I am…Genetor Salk. Behind me is…Captain Josef Matisse…commander of the _Cerberus_. Beside me is…Peta, Navigator of the _Cerberus_." The Magos reached over with a mechanical appendage and patted the top of her head. "Peta is…good girl," he said.

Vengel cringed as the Magos petted Peta. _Why do I let him do that to her?_ he asked himself but already knew why.

Victor Setphin looked for a moment at the Navigator and then back to Alidyne.

"Excellent hypno-conditioning," he said. "But, more importantly, will the conditioning remain intact if she uses her Navigator powers?" He looked sternly at the Magos. "A Navigator is useless to us if she can't navigate a vessel through the warp."

 _Useless?_ thought Vengel. _This is not going to end well_.

"Would you care for a demonstration of her Navigational abilities?" asked the Magos of the Tutor representative. Vengel cringed when the man nodded yes. Then, he cringed again as a snake-like mechanical appendage emerged from Alidyne's robes and pointed to the rightmost man. "You'd better move," he said to the others.

The others hurriedly moved to the corner by the desk. The man stood for a moment, frozen, then screamed "No!" and lowered his autogun to fire.

Alia's third eye opened first.

A blast of fell purple energy lanced forward from her forehead and engulfed the man for a moment. Then, her third eye snapped shut and the blast was gone. His remains collapsed to the ground. Most of his flesh was gone, exposing charred bones, but his clothing was still intact. Suddenly, his body quivered and his eyes opened. _Heavens. He's still alive._ The thought froze Vengel in place.

The other men jumped over to their former comrade and began stomping his remains in order to put him out of his misery. _I'm going to be sick_ , thought Vengel.

"Good Peta," said the Magos, snapping Vengel back into focus. He looked over to see one of Alidyne's mechanical appendages patting her on the head. His nose was suddenly filled with the sweet smell of burning flesh. "Master Setphin," said the Magos as he turned toward the representative of the Tutors. "Does Peta meet…standards of performance…for using Navigator abilities…under hypno-conditioning?"

Victor Setphin had turned pale and just sat there staring with wide eyes at the charred corpse. The enforcers sitting on either side were unfazed. Finally, Setphin managed to utter, "Yes," in response.

"Excellent," said Alidyne, momentarily losing his mask and speaking more like a human than a machine. He quickly recovered. "I need…the following…test subjects…breeders…clones function improperly…if grown…gestation tank. Perform better…if gestated…in breeder. Also…more cost effective." The Magos paused, allowing the information to sink into Setphin. "Cannot use Peta. Her conditioning…involves chemicals. Need clean subject…for clone gestation."

"Of all the resources I thought you might ask for, breeders should be easy to supply," answered Setphin, almost breaking into a grin. "We are the most reputable slavers in the Expanse after all. What will be your terms of service?"

"Need male test subjects," answered Alidyne. "Screened…free from…genetic physical defect…free from mutation. Injuries to extremities…acceptable."

After that, Vengel barely paid any attention as Setphin and Magos Alidyne haggled back and forth. He stared at Alia who simply stared off into the distance. _Why?_ he asked himself. _He said the conditioning to control a Navigator would be brutal but I didn't know it would make you little more than a servitor._ He looked at her sadly and said to her in his head, _I'm sorry._

Hearing his name snapped Vengel back to the Magos and the representative from the Tutors. "Yes," answered Alidyne. "For now…Captain Matisse…wishes for…transport work.

Setphin laughed. "From his looks, I thought he would be more the raider type. I guess you can't blame a man for shirking away from danger if he can." He reached a data module to the Magos who accepted it with a small appendage. "Your instructions are included here for your first delivery."

"Josef is survivor," answered the Magos. "Like me. When push…comes to shove…he will act…decisively." Setphin looked at Vengel for a moment and then nodded. "We leave now," said Alidyne.

Without another word, Alidyne and Alia walked out of the building. Vengel quickly followed in step behind them. As they emerged, the combat-servitors stepped into place around them and the group made their way through the shanty town.

"What do you want me to call you?" asked Vengel. "Do you want me to call you Magos Alidyne or Genetor Salk?"

Alidyne laughed. It was strange to Vengel, hearing a poorly generated, yet full, mechanical laugh. "Magos Quintus Alidyne will do. For a period of time, I will use Salk in the open so as to not tip off the Inquisition. After a while, I will return to Quintus. Perhaps I will use Quintus Maximus again. I authored a very heretical book under that pseudonym once." He laughed again.

 _He mocked me for my ego not letting me drop 'Josef' but he insists on using Quintus_ , thought Vengel. After a moment, he mustered his courage and asked, "Is that your true name?"

The Magos stopped in his tracks and Vengel became uneasy. "My true name. I haven't thought of that in a long while," he said. "That name is related to an individual I used to perform research with and battlefield operations alongside." The Magos paused another moment and Vengel worried he have gone too far when an appendage came out from under the Magos' robes but it simply pointed to the dull sun in the sky. "He is an insufferable ass, with an ego as big as the sun, who thought I should continually play second fiddle behind him." The Magos began looking at each of his appendages. "I grew tired of that."

"Is that who you were talking about earlier?" asked Vengel.

"No," Alidyne snapped back. "Another insufferable prick. This individual and I were both born on Earth. Quintus was a common name in the very ancient days of Rome, a major city on Earth. He proudly claimed that his ancestry dated back to ancient Rome." The Magos let out a sharp mechanical laugh. "He was born in Ingolstadt but claimed Roman ancestry while I was born in Rome itself. I never let him forget it." The Magos raised his bulk, puffing his chest out.

"Where is this Earth?" asked Vengel.

The Magos looked turned his mechanical face toward Vengel and stared at him for a moment. "Where is Earth?" He paused and then answered the question. "Earth is Holy Terra." Vengel's jaw dropped. "You see, the name Quintus was very common in the family from which he claimed ancestry and with which he shared the surname, Fabius." He laughed aloud again. "He has eyes and ears scattered throughout Segmentum Obscurus. Every time he hears word of genetic heresies performed by someone using the name Quintus, he will know it is me." The Magos lowered his bulk and turned around. His mechanical eyes looked directly into Vengel's. "It will be like poking my finger in his eye from half-way across the galaxy."

The Magos turned back around and began walking through the shanty town again with Alia at his side. Vengel followed, surrounded by the combat-servitors. _This man is crazy._


	39. Chapter 39 S1 Glossary of Terms

The Imperium of Man's languages are High Gothic (which appears to be goblinized Latin, example- Astra Militarum) and Low Gothic (portrayed as English, example- Imperial Guard)

 **Astronomicon** \- great psychic tower on Holy Terra, powered by the psychic might of the Emperor, that sends out a psychic beacon allowing Navigators to navigate the void tens of thousands of light years away from Terra.

 **Eldar** \- treacherous xenos (basically space elves, although the 40k setting has diverged from its fantasy roots) which have immense psychic powers

 **The Emperor of Mankind** \- the God Emperor of Humanity who has been forced to sit in torpor in his Golden Throne on Holy Terra for more than ten millennia since defeating his traitorous son, Horus.

 **Galactic Coordinates** \- most often, galactic scale maps are referred to in two dimensions and in a variant of radial coordinates (normally radius and angle replaced by the terms coreward and rimward, spinward, and trailing) with the galactic core being the origin  
 **coreward** \- a galactic point that is closer to the galactic core than another point  
 **rimward** \- a galactic point that is farther from the galactic core than another point  
 **spinward** \- a galactic point that is located clockwise of another point  
 **trailing** \- a galactic point that is located counter-clockwise of another point  
 **Note:** There is some question as to this interpretation. The stars of the Milky Way are arranged in radial arms. A second interpretation is that coreward means back along the radial arm toward the core (instead of directly toward the core) with rimward meaning farther along the arm away from the core. Spinward is toward the leading edge (clockwise) of an arm and trailing is toward the trailing edge of the arm.

 **Imperium of Man** \- xenophobic galaxy spanning empire of humans that is a colossal bureaucracy and is xenophobic because aliens really are that bad in the 40k setting. Consists of the following divisions with countless more…  
 **Adeptus Terra** \- seat of power of the Imperium which makes all decisions of the empire and is located on Holy Terra  
 **Holy Ordos of the Inquisition** \- consists of individuals tasked with ensuring the safety of the Imperium and wielding power so great as to allow them to requisition (practically) anything from any facet of the Imperium at any time and is divided into different orders of concern.  
 **Adeptus Administratum** \- colossal bureaucracy governing the Imperium  
 **Adeptus Astartes** \- chapters of space marines (see below) numbering roughly 1000 individuals each. There are roughly 1000 chapters. These chapters answer to no one except the Adeptus Terra or Inquisition…on occasion  
 **Adeptus Astra Telepathica** \- division dedicated to controlling, training, and purging psychics. It is divided into two divisions- the **Scholastica Psykana** (training division) and the **League of Black Ships** (fleet of ships which scours the galaxy looking for psykers)  
 **Adeptus Mechanicus** \- division that controls practically all technology within the Imperium of Man. Filled with more superstition than understanding and technicians who typically perform work as if it is a ritual. See Machine Cult.  
 **Adeptus Ministorum** \- also known as the Ecclesiarchy, the division responsible for directing the myriad ways in which the God Emperor is worshipped and determining what is heresy and what is not  
 **Departmento Munitorum** \- tasked with keeping the Imperial Guard supplied  
 **Imperial Guard** \- Astra Militarum in High Gothic, various armies consisting of regiments tithed to the Imperium by its worlds, kept separate from the Imperial Navy by ancient decree  
 **Imperial Navy** \- fleets of warships and escorts of the Imperium of Man, kept separate from the Imperial Guard by ancient decree

 **Machine Cult** \- official religion of the Adeptus Mechanicus and consisting of countless interpretations which serve the Omnissiah who is said to be the Emperor. The seat of its power is Mars.

 **Navigator** \- mutant humans that possess the navigator's gene which gives them a third eye. This eye can see into the warp, giving the Navigator the ability to view the Astronomicon and use it to navigate void ships through the warp. The gene also grants other powers…

 **Orks** \- greenskinned form of humanoid xenos (basically orcs from fantasy) that reproduce via spores and are genetically driven to wage wars, except when gathering slaves to aid in prosecuting wars

 **Psyker** \- human mutant who is able to tap and mold the warp to perform feats from the mundane to the amazing and terrible. When a psyker taps into the warp it is possible that he may unintentionally bring about great destruction if he mishandles it or draw the attention of terrible creatures that live within the warp.  
 **Sanctioned Psyker** \- a human psyker who has received training from the Scholastica Psykana and has been sanctioned to exist in order to work in the name of the Emperor.  
 **Witch** \- psyker that has not been sanctioned. Witches are hunted down and killed.

 **Rogue Trader** \- powerful individuals who have been issued a hereditary warrant of trade by the Adeptus Terra, or even the Emperor in some cases, giving a fleet of ships and near unlimited authority to take actions and make decisions in the Emperor's name outside the bounds of the Imperium.

 **Sector** \- political division of space instituted by the Imperium of Man, roughly 200 light years on a side

 **Segmentum** \- The galaxy is divided into five regions by the Imperium of Man referred to as segmentum.  
 **Solar** \- large segment of galaxy surrounding Holy Terra  
 **Obscurus** \- segmentum located to the galactic north of Holy Terra  
 **Ultima** \- segmentum located to the galactic east of Holy Terra  
 **Pacificus** \- segmentum located to the galactic west of Holy Terra  
 **Tempestus** \- segmentum located to the galactic south of Holy Terra

 **Space Marines** \- genetically modified super warriors of the Imperium of Man  
 **Primarchs** \- The original 20 genetic creations of the Emperor (over ten thousand years prior) from which all space marines have been created. Basically, super-duper super space marines. Over the past ten thousand years all have either been killed, disappeared, or turned traitor

 **Terra** \- also referred to as Holy Terra, birthplace of humanity

 **Warp** \- alternate dimension that mirrors real space which consists of psychic energy and is filled with eddies, currents, and storms that help or hinder void travel. Travel through it allows light years to be quickly traversed but such travel is incredibly dangerous and the Warp is filled with entities of terrible power. The warp is also the source of all psychic power.

 **Warrant of Trade** \- the article granted by the High Lords of Terra (some ancient one were granted by the Emperor himself) which forms a Rogue Trader dynasty

 **Xenos** \- aliens, declared anathema by the Imperium and interaction in all forms is prohibited. There are a few cases where some individual xenos have received "sanctioning" that allows them to function as slaves. The warrant of Rogue Traders allows them to choose how they interact with xenos (to a degree), when outside the Imperium, so as to further the goals of the Imperium. In the "grimdark" 40k setting, xenophobia is justified for the most part.

 **Yu'Vath** \- Ancient and terrible xenos that controlled regions of the Calixis sector before being destroyed during the Angevin Crusade which spearheaded the founding of the Calixis sector. They engaged in heretical bioengineering and the blackest sorceries.

 **Tech and War Gear**  
 **Armour** \- consists of flak vests, mesh armour, carapace armour (ceramite plates) and power armour  
 **Autogun** \- little more than a 20th century machine gun  
 **Boltgun, bolt pistol** \- sophisticated guns that fire explosive rounds  
 **Chainsword** \- basically a highly advanced chainsaw (with an adamantine chain) that can be wielded like a sword, comes in other varieties of weapon such as axes  
 **Force weapon** \- a weapon which allows a psyker to funnel his psychic might through it  
 **Lasgun** \- basically a laser rifle with different versions such as pistols and cannons.  
 **Power sword** \- sword wreathed in a power field, typically blue energy, that slices through most weapons and types of armour, comes in other varieties of weapon  
 **Void ship** \- spacecraft capable of traveling through the warp  
 **Vox** \- any number of varieties of ranged communicators or speakers 


	40. Chapter 40 Season 1 Recap and Intro

**A/N** **1** I thought I had posted that season 2 would start at the end of August but upon further review, I found out it was in 8-12 weeks from May 11th and 12weeks is August 3rd. So, here it is! The paragraphs below are a short recap of season 1. Just beyond that is the introduction given at the beginning of season 1. If you do not need a recap, simply pass onto the next chapter, scene 1 of Episode 1 Loose Threads.

 **A/N 2** Season 1 consisted of 7 episodes: 5 independent episodes and a two part episode to finish the season. I had written all 7 (roughly 50,000 words) before posting episode 1. Season 2 consists of 9 episodes: 7 independent episodes and a two part episode to finish the season. I have already finished the first 7 episodes (roughly 50,000 words) and half of the first part of the two part season finale. So, I will continue posting this season on a regular basis. Episode 2 will be posted a week from this posting, probably August 10th. From there on out, Episodes 3 through 8 will be posted every two weeks. I haven't decided yet whether or not Episode 9 will be posted one week or two after Episode 8.

 **Episode 1** _The Presentation_ took place upon the Xerxes, a star fort in the Scarus sector and it saw the introduction of the D'Romas Rogue Trader dynasty in the immediate aftermath of the death of Rogue Trader Vito D'Romas. First, a psyker named Vitus from the Imperial Guard had a shadowed flashback of fighting secessionists and cultists on Phobos Tertius. Lady Azzurra D'Romas, cousin of Vito, was first in line to inherit the warrant. Also introduced were Thomas Garus, personal seneschal of Azzurra, and Master Haarken, seneschal of House D'Romas. The Genetor of House D'Romas, Magos Quintus Alidyne, shocked all in attendance when he named the Primaris Psyker, Vitus, to be the nephew of Vito and true heir to the warrant. The Inquisitor, Valette Sarcasin, sought passage from the Scarus sector to the Periphery in the Calixis sector and Lady Azzurra persuaded Leandro, one of the House armsmen, to collect a blood sample of Vitus. She swore she was the true heir, Vitus was a fraud, and that she would have Alidyne's head on a platter.

 **Episode 2** _Old Enemies_ saw the flagship of House D'Romas, a grand cruiser named the _Tiberius_ , defeat orks in the wilderness space between the Scarus and Calixis sectors. Afterward, Vitus and Alidyne salvaged a plasma reactor from a void station that the orks had overrun. After a battle with orks, Leandro managed to gather a sample of Vitus' spilled blood, but he was noticed doing so by Alidyne.

In **Episode 3** , _Purpose_ , Vitus found just that, his purpose as a Rogue Trader: bring the lost back into the fold of the Imperium. The _Tiberius_ found and rescued a mining void ship that had been damaged by the orks and convinced its captain to introduce Vitus to the void clans fleeing the onslaught of the ork incursion. After finding onboard the _Tiberius_ a hidden artifact of his dynasty which contained maps of the Koronus Expanse, Vitus met with the void clans. They were not merely void clans, but refugees from an old war of secession (the Meritech Wars) against the Imperium. A war that didn't end well for them and saw other void clans flee to the Koronus Expanse. The clans accepted his offer and joined his banner. Azzurra faced Leandro in a sparring match. To her surprise, she found he had been lobotomized by Alidyne and turned into a servitor after an "accident". The episode ended with Azzurra finally gaining a sample of Vitus' blood.

 **Episode 4** , _The Purge_ , saw Inquisitor Sarcasin flex her Imperial authority. She sent the _Tiberius_ and the _Lictor_ to destroy a non-functioning Ramilies star fortress named the _Ceres_ which was in control of the secessionists of the Severan Dominate. After having a flashback where he remembered more information, this time remembering having faced a renegade Librarian space marine on Phobos Tertius, Vitus convinced the Inquisitor to allow the _Ceres_ to be taken and salvaged instead of destroyed but only on her condition that all onboard were purged. After the purge, Magos Alidyne arranged some form of nefarious deal with the pirate captain, Josef Vengel, who had joined the D'Romas fleet alongside the void clans from the Merates cluster.

 **Episode 5** , _The Maw_ , saw a host of new faces and action. After leaving research data for Arch Magos Biologis Mendel Sabine regarding Phobos Tertius, Sister Sasha Sokic from the Order Hospitallers of the Adepta Sororitas boarded the _Tiberius_. Inquisitor Sarcasin gathered the Sister, Vitus, a Commissar, and a Minister and informed them they would be her agents. Lady Azzurra arranged for Tech-Priest Darius Malleus to analyze a sample of her blood and that of Vitus so she could compare it to the genetic databanks of House D'Romas with the intent of independently verifying her claim to the warrant and disproving his. Vitus sparred with a space marine, an assault marine from the Death Eagles chapter who had been seconded to the Death Watch chapter. During the sparring match, the walls in his mind broke down and he realized that Inquisitor Sarcasin had ordered him mind wiped after he battled the space marine on Phobos Tertius. Inquisitor Sarcasin later informed Vitus of the nature of the Great Enemy of Mankind, Chaos. While passing between two terrible warp storms that guarded the entrance to the Koronus Expanse, the Chaos God of Change and Sorcery tried to influence Vitus through the space marine he had fought on Phobos Tertius and the Chaos God known as the Perfect Prince tried to seduce Vitus to its cause by tempting him with pleasures of the flesh in the form of Inquisitor Sarcasin. Vitus rebuffed both offers.

 **Episodes 6 and 7** , _The Warp and Weft of Fate_ parts 1 and 2 closed out season 1.

In part 1, Thomas Garus, seneschal of Lady Azzurra, was sent to _Footfall_ in order to consolidate some of her assets. Vitus discovered access into a hidden compartment of the _Tiberius_ that housed an out of commission teleportarium. At Fleet Base Metis, home of Battlefleet Koronus, Vitus made arrangements with Arch Magos Halaster Babbage to lead his Adeptus Mechanicus fleet to a star system where he could found a new forge world. Lady Azzurra met, sparred, and flirted with Knight Lord Gareth Aurelius who had been granted a warrant to colonize a new Knight world by the High Lords of Terra and was seeking to found it near the future forge world of Arch Magos Babbage. Inquisitor Sarcasin sent Vitus on a mission to uncover the whereabouts of lost void ships. However, the mission was a ruse in order to remove him from the _Tiberius_ while she sought to kill or apprehend Magos Alidyne as a geneticist heretic who, while voyaging on the _Tiberius_ as its Genetor, had caused mutations so great as to necessitate the culling of the entire populations of some worlds visited by the void ship.

In part 2, Sarcasin had a flashback which showed she had been forced to order _exterminatus_ on the world of her birth as a result of the genetic tampering of Magos Alidyne leading to an overpopulation of psykers and eventually Daemonic incursion. Her attack team failed to capture or kill the Magos and the Tech-priest Darius Malleus (Who Azzurra had convinced to perform the blood sample testing…) was killed by Alidyne during the combat. The Magos managed to escape from the _Tiberius_ to the _Chimaera_ , a modified destroyer ship that joined the fleet along with the void clans and was captained by the pirate Josef Vengel. From there, the heretic escaped to parts unknown. The ruse which Vitus was sent on turned out to not be a ruse. He and the agents sent with him found the missing void ships. They had been called by the power of an ancient alien artifact tower on the surface of an abandoned planet. There, he and those with him defeated the hordes of warp zombies as well as the mutated human enslaved to the ancient tower. Sadly, Minister Vordin was killed. It was learned that the ancient tower was a relic of the (now presumed extinct) Yu'vath and their dark sorcery, but had been both fashioned by and abandoned by another race millions of years prior.

 **Epilogue** As the season concluded, Lady Azzurra discovered Tech-Priest Malleus had performed the tests she had asked. The test results told her she was right on one count and wrong on the other regarding the genetic records of Magos Alidyne and the D'Romas dynasty. She kept the results to herself. Another thread to the weave of fate settled into place as Arch Magos Sabine found a discrepancy in the records left for him by Sister Sasha onboard the _Canthos_. And finally, Magos Alidyne found a new base of operations from which to threaten the Imperium when he agreed to work with the Tutors slaving organization.

 **A/N** The introduction below to the 40k universe has been lifted near verbatim (with only rewording of the last paragraph) from the introduction to the Rogue Trader Role Playing Game core rulebook and is not by my hand.

 **It is the 41** **st** **Millennium**

For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden throne of Earth. He is the master of mankind by the will of the gods, and master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day, so that he may never truly die.

Yet in his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the Daemon-infested miasma of the warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomicon, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in his name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bioengineered super warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the Tech-Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus, to name but a few. But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat from aliens, heretics, mutants- and worse.

To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and the most bloody regime imaginable. Amongst the most powerful of mankind are the members of the D'Romas Rogue Trader dynasty- they are explorers who have authority and freedom far beyond the comprehension of the masses. Empowered by an ancient warrant of trade and warp-capable ships, they venture into the uncharted voids, discovering new worlds, lost civilizations, and bizarre alien technology. Fortune and glory are theirs for the taking. The dynasty and its scions stand on the threshold of unlimited opportunity and innumerable dangers.


	41. Chapter 41 S2E1 Loose Threads Scene 1

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Winterscale's Realm region, station of passage  
Forward port shuttle landing bay of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

Forty-two standard days after the _Emperor's Dart_ had left Fleet Base Metis, it rendezvoused with the D'Romas fleet at a station of passage in the region of the Expanse known as Winterscale's Realm. A shuttle left from the _Tiberius_ , retrieved all save Magos Carte, and returned to the grand cruiser.

Sarcasin waited impatiently in the shuttle landing bay of the _Tiberius_. She wore white robes with her Inquisitorial Rosette fastened to her chest. Her hood was down, revealing twisted knots of hair held in place by psychic circuitry, and she held her force staff in hand. To her left stood Magos Errant Erin Ketya in red robes and to her right stood the Techsorcist, Davin Ferrus, also in red robes.

Sarcasin looked at the scene arrayed in front of her. Commissar Commette had his back to her, facing the shuttle landing site. Commette wore the regalia marking him as a Commissar, a product of the Schola Progenium: a high-peaked hat and black greatcoat with its golden epaulets and red trim. The Commissar was flanked on each side by a squad of House D'Romas armsmen in dark crimson carapace armour. Chainswords rested on their hips and boltguns on their shoulders. On each side of the walkway, behind the armsmen, were two score of armed men and women in dark crimson and golden uniforms. But, these men and women were not typically armed. Instead of boltguns and chainswords, they were armed with brass, and woodwinds, and drums. _A band?_ Sarcasin asked herself. _When did Lady Azzurra marshal and coordinate the resources to equip, train, and dress a band?_

Sarcasin shifted her attention to the shuttle as it touched down in front of the Commissar. _They merely informed us they were arriving and said nothing else. Magos Carte did not even answer my call_ , she fumed. _I'm certain I would have known if my young psyker was hurt_. She quickly chastised herself for being soft. _He is just a tool. A very important tool, but a tool nonetheless._

The hatch opened to the ground, forming a disembarking ramp. A figure ducked its head as it exited the hatch, and then stood tall as it strode down the ramp. The figure was wearing a dark crimson greatcoat with the hilt of a blade visible over his shoulder. _My young psyker is alive and well_ , she said to herself. Mathis quickly followed him down the ramp. The Inquisitor's thoughts were interrupted as the band began to play a marching song. Vitus marched to the drumbeat as he approached the Commissar. Face to face, he towered over Commette. Sarcasin stifled a gasp. _I had forgotten how tall he is._ "Being a barely-trained psyker leaves him unpredictable," she whispered, knowing the augmetics of the Tech-Priests would catch her words. "I do not know how he will respond to news of Magos Alidyne." She psychically reached out to Vitus, but his mind was closed to her.

The band stopped playing. Vitus shook the Commissar's hand and then whispered something in his ear. Magos Ketya's voice spoke in Sarcasin's earpiece. "He informed the Commissar that Minister Vordin died." The Inquisitor nodded in response.

The band began its tune again as Vitus walked past the Commissar. Sister Sasha walked down the ramp in bone colored robes and was followed by Mother Vostod who was simply dressed in dark pants and a brown shirt. Sarcasin barely noticed them as Vitus walked toward her. "Lord D'Romas," she started, "There is much I need to discuss with you."

Vitus walked right past her and Mathis followed immediately behind him. "Come with me then," Vitus said over his shoulder. "There is no time to delay. You can tell me on the way to the bridge."

Sarcasin fumed, but had little choice but to follow him. She looked over her shoulder at Sister Sasha who was stepping quickly to catch up. _He appears on edge_ , she said into the Sister's mind. _Did you swap the blades?_

 _Yes_ , Sister Sasha answered in her thoughts.

Sarcasin caught up to Vitus. She looked up to his face as she walked beside him and said, "Lord D'Romas, Magos Alidyne was a heretek and traitor to the Imperium." She paused. Vitus kept walking without missing a step. "He was performing heretical genetic manipulations on the populations of the worlds visited by the _Tiberius_ for years." She struggled to look up at him while matching his long strides.

"I take it he escaped," answered Vitus without so much as looking toward her.

"Yes," she said and froze in place as Vitus reached over his back to the blade's hilt. His long arms easily drew the blade. Mathis walked right past her and remained in Vitus' footsteps. Sister Sasha froze in place too and the trailing Tech-Priests moved to Sarcasin's side.

Vitus dropped the blade to the ground and kept walking. Mathis stepped over it and kept going. Sarcasin eyed the blade for a moment, then looked up at Vitus as he re-sheathed the sword. _What?_ In confusion, her gaze quickly dropped back to where she saw the blade drop to the ground. It was still there. _He knew it had been switched and called it?_

"It was made for me and I am bonded to it," Vitus snapped over his shoulder as he kept walking. "Taking it from me will not be so easy."

Sarcasin quickly tried to catch up with him.

Without slowing or looking over his shoulder, Vitus said, "I live to serve the Emperor, not you, and this is my ship." When Sarcasin was beside him again, he did not bother to look over at her. "The missing void ships were found on an uncharted planet in the Cinerus Maleficum region. Before anything else, we will return there and bombard the planet's surface. My suggestion is the planet be declared forbidden, but that is your decision. You are the Inquisitor." He turned his head to face Sarcasin and his violet eyes looked down at her as he continued. "Sister Sasha has the full report." He turned his head back around and kept walking.

 _Why am I letting him treat me this way?_ Sarcasin asked herself. Then it struck her like a bolt. _The threads are making a new warp and weft. If I confront him now, it will not end well. I must wait._

As she reached that decision, Lady Azzurra stepped around a corner in the passageway in front of Vitus. She was wearing black pants with a dark crimson greatcoat and dark crimson boots. Her long golden hair flowed out from under a dark crimson tricorn hat and in her hand was a short spear with a pale blue head, a power weapon.

"My dearest cousin," said Vitus in a warm voice. "You must tell me how you came into possession of that spear," he said as he reached down and took her in a warm embrace which she returned.

"Most certainly, my cousin," Azzurra responded. "But, there is much more. I will fill you in on everything. The Arch Magos has become restless waiting for you."

"He will have to wait longer for what he desires, I am afraid," answered Vitus. "There is something of critical importance to the Imperium that needs to be addressed first."

"More important than founding a new forge world?" Azzurra skeptically asked.

"Yes," said Vitus. "However, I do not believe Inquisitor Sarcasin will be of a mind to allow that information to be shared." He looked back to Sarcasin as she approached. "Is that correct?"

"Yes," Sarcasin said as she caught up to the cousins and Mathis. Once Sarcasin reached them, Vitus and Azzurra proceeded to walk down the passageway again, followed by Mathis, but she did not follow. _She was ready to kill him at her first opportunity and he knew it. Now, it is like that never happened._ Then a thought struck her out of the blue. _What did Vitus mean when he asked Alidyne if it seemed like 'old times' at the Drystan Construction Yards?_ She telepathically reached out to Sister Sasha. _I have a blood sample I need you to examine._


	42. Chapter 42 S2E1 Loose Threads Scene 2

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Winterscale's Realm region, station of passage  
Locus Bellas Minoris, Minor War Room onboard the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The _Tiberius_ journeyed fifteen standard days to reach the uncharted planet in the Cinerus Maleficum where Minister Vordin met his demise. The grand cruiser orbited the planet and unleashed a bombardment of the surface that obliterated the ancient tower which the Yu'Vath had corrupted long before, as well as the remains of the missing void ships. Another fifteen standard days journey through the warp led the _Tiberius_ back to the station of passage where the Adeptus Mechanicus fleet awaited with the remainder of the House D'Romas fleet.

Vitus sat beneath the great Palatine Eagle mounted on the wall at the head of the grand table. He was wearing a dark crimson greatcoat and the hilt of his blade was visible over his shoulder. Behind him, Mathis stood quietly with hand on his bolt pistol. To Vitus' left side sat the red-robed Chief Enginseer of the _Tiberius_ and to his right sat the bird-like Master Haarken. At the far end of the table, separated from Vitus by the ancient emblem of House D'Romas etched into its surface, sat the red-robed bulk of Arch Magos Babbage's augmented body. The tall and curly-haired Knight Lord Gareth Aurelius sat to the Tech-Priest's right in a dark blue suit with a power sword on his hip. The Knight Lord's right shoulder bore the insignia of House Aurelius, a silver sword and spear crossed over a golden shield. Everyone's attention was focused on a long box placed on the table's edge between the two groups. There, Mother Vostod stood with her braids pulled back and a headband over her third eye. A headband with a cable connected to the long box on the table in front of her.

Suddenly, a great holo-pict filled the War Room. It was the map of the Koronus Expanse which Vitus had recovered in the storeroom along with his Eldar-crafted blade. "We are here," Mother Vostod said and a small point of light appeared in the holo-pict. Above it was a small purple cloud. "The galaxy is much thicker here than coreward. Many objects and systems lie outside of what would be the ecliptic closer to the core." She reached her hand up into the great star map and pointed to the small purple cloud. "This is a small, unnamed warp storm that shrouds what is behind it from the Astronomicon." Mother Vostod waved her hand and the purple cloud disappeared. She pointed to a bright cloud farther above the small dot of light representing their location. "This region is our goal," she said.

"That nebula appears to be the remains of a supernova, an encouraging indicator," interrupted the Arch Magos. "That means a high probability for systems with a high metallicity in its vicinity." Even when interrupting, he spoke in a monotone mechanical voice.

Mother Vostod nodded and said, "Yes, the ancient D'Romas astrographers named it the Marani nebula. It is recorded as being the remains of a supernova." She continued, "There is a gap in the cloud hidden by the warp storm and a warp route passes through it. Most routes within the Expanse are documented to be very unstable. This route is what we in House Vostod refer to as an elseways path. Such routes through the warp are stable, but mostly shrouded from the Astronomicon. They are difficult to find, but easier to follow once found."

The Navigator raised her right hand to her temple for a moment and the holo-pict shifted. It expanded and showed a passage through the cloud to the other side. The first layer of the cloud disappeared to show a second and much brighter layer behind it. A bright red line mapped the route through the gap in the cloud.

"The extreme brightness of the cloud layer is an indicator of a very hot star behind it," said the Arch Magos. "This is promising indeed." His voice never changed from its monotone sound.

The Navigator waved her hand and stripped away the last layers of the cloud to reveal four systems in an astronomically tight circle that was shrouded by more clouds from the nebula. The red line mapping the passage through the gap led first to a system whose star was a yellow dwarf orbited by a single planet and two asteroid clusters. The system nearest to it outshone everything else in the holo-pict. It had twin blue giant stars with two enormous rocky planets and one gas giant, as well as a much smaller planet closer to the twin stars and a series of asteroid clusters outside the trio of large planets. The third system, the closest to the twin stars, had a rocky planet and several asteroid clusters. The fourth system was an interstellar debris field. Around the systems, the clouds of the nebula closed back in.

"That one," said the Arch Magos as a long, serpentine mechanical appendage reached up toward the bright twin stars. "It is the one I spoke of listed in the data vaults on Hesh." He then gave an outburst of several clicks and whirs, as if he had forgotten he was speaking to non-augmented people and was communicating directly with a machine spirit. Everyone stated at him for a moment. The Arch Magos grew quiet.

"The third system," said the Knight Lord. "It is closest to the choice of Arch Magos Babbage. That would be ideal for House Aurelius to colonize if it is inhabitable."

The Navigator closed her eyes for a moment. "I will call forth the records of the system," she said. As soon as her words finished, script appeared in the holo-image.

 _System Gamma Marani, yellow dwarf star with one rocky planet and five asteroid clusters. Gamma Marani Prime is a rocky planet of 1.073 Terran mass. Atmosphere has no known toxins and has a composition viable for life of Terran origin. Breathable. Advanced flora covers the surface and advanced fauna populates the planet. No signs of xenos habitation. Prime habitable planet._

"I guess that settles it," said Vitus. "I was hoping there would be a system more to my liking than the first."

"The first system would be a prime system for a colony dedicated to the Administratum," said the Arch Magos. Vitus turned to him, awaiting more information. "An administrative colony would allow Rogue Traders in the Expanse to pay their tithes in collected resources without the danger of returning through the Maw."

Vitus laughed. "That would be very beneficial to your forge world. I have more in mind for a colony, but perhaps I will found a lesser colony in the first system."

"These systems lie within a gap in the cloud. The records indicate that further exploration of the nebula did not occur," said Mother Vostod. "Perhaps there is another path close by that was not found by your ancestors. The expansion of the nebula over the last seven thousand years may have produced more navigable gaps."

"Uncharted paths," said Vitus. "Good or ill? What lies at their end?"


	43. Chapter 43 S2E1 Loose Threads Scene 3

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Beta Marani system, over Beta Marani Secundus  
Observation Dome of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The _Tiberius_ and the House D'Romas fleet, followed by the Adeptus Mechanicus fleet of Arch Magos Babbage, traveled through the warp along the elseways path into the Marani nebula for fifteen standard days. The fleet slowly plotted its course through the elseways path while the D'Romas astrography teams corrected errors in the chart which had developed over seven millennia, before it finally reached the Beta Marani system. Then, the Adeptus Mechanicus fleet went to work. A Lathe-class fabricator vessel, _The Omnissiah's Blessing_ , touched down upon Beta Marani Secundus and several orbital emplacements were stationed over the planet by the fleet of Arch Magos Babbage. A second Lathe-class fabricator vessel, _The Hand of Mars_ , had not yet touched down upon Beta Marani Tertius. The _Tiberius_ remained in orbit over Beta Marani Secundus while the remainder of the fleet waited on the outer edge of the system.

Lady Azzurra looked into the viewer. An enormous void ship was half-submerged into the ground with waves of heat radiating from the red rock surrounding it. Countless vehicles, which appeared as small as gnats, flew around the craft. "The ground around the ship is glowing red," she absently said.

"Yes. The _Omnissiah's Blessing_ melted its way into the ground," answered Vitus' deep voice. "The void ship is fourteen kilometres long and six kilometres tall. Only two kilometres of its height remains above the surface. The other four kilometres of its height is buried in the ground."

Lady Azzurra looked up from the viewer toward her cousin. He was wearing a newly stitched dark crimson greatcoat. _Another new coat?_ she said to herself. _Will you ever quit growing?_ His Eldar-crafted blade was strapped to his back and a bolt pistol was on his right hip. In his right hand was a large book. Lady Azzurra looked into his violet eyes. She knew he was not done giving her information she cared little about.

"Lathe-class fabricator vessels have a limited life. They are engineered to travel the void to a new world, bury themselves into the ground, and become the fabrication facility from which the rest of a forge world is manufactured," he said. "Within thirty years, Beta Marani Secundus and Beta Marani Tertius will both be transformed into forge worlds. I offered the void clans' mining capabilities to aid in the effort and Arch Magos Babbage accepted. That should enhance the early growth of the forge world."

"The forge world will be an impressive addition to the strength of the Imperium," added Lady Azzurra. "What are you receiving in return?" She spoke calmly but wanted to scream. _The question should be, 'What am I receiving in return?'_ she said to herself.

"Tech-Priests have been transferred here to restore the teleportarium and repair the prow lance battery. More will be assigned to restore the _Ceres_ once we place it." His violet eyes turned from hers and looked out the observation dome. The distant twin stars shone blue in the blackness of the void. "They have also transferred several Tech-Priests to the void clan ships. Still, without Magos Alidyne's skills as a genetor, I need more to seal the void clans to House D'Romas and to the Imperium."

"More?" questioned Azzurra. "You personally improved their mining processes. Arch Magos Babbage told me himself that your improvements were impressive and he may incorporate them elsewhere. You've saved them from the depredations of orks, seen to their ships being supplied as well as repaired, and granted them safety within the D'Romas fleet." She looked at him a moment as he stared out the dome. "What more do you think they need? I think they will already follow you anywhere."

"Follow me? Yes, but I did not say seal them to me. I said seal them to House D'Romas and the Imperium. I am not immortal. One day, I will die. I need to find a system for them to base themselves from and to find the remaining void clans that fled here after the Meritech Wars." He turned back to her and said, "That will seal them to us and make the Imperium stronger."

"Us?" asked Azzurra. _What game is he playing?_

"Yes, us," he answered. He turned back to her and his violet eyes bore into hers. "My obligations to the Inquisition grow. Even if I do not lose my life in my work for the Emperor at the behest of the Inquisition, I may soon no longer be able to devote my time to the House. I am naming you as my heir and may even pass the warrant on to you before I die." He sighed and turned back to look out into the void. "I feel I am in a race against time."

"Have you considered fathering a child?" she bluntly asked him. "There are many beautiful women who would jump at the opportunity to bear your child. I believe Sister Elena would be one such beautiful woman," she said. "Perhaps the Inquisitor? I have seen how you look at her."

"A band?" responded Vitus. "Where and how did you come up with a band?"

 _The Inquisitor it is_ , she laughed to herself. "There are many more things to civilization than the ability to wage war. The band is part of what my father pieced together for the colony that was supposed to be placed in the wake of the Margin Crusade." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts and then continued. "Music can bind people together. People step to the same beat and sway to the same rhythm." She raised to her full height and stared up at his eyes. "In a marching band there is a place for everyone and everyone should be in their place. If you follow the written steps exactly but are out of place with everyone else, you are wrong. A band, and its music, unites people and makes them recognize they are a part of something larger. It is order."

"It is the Imperium," answered Vitus. "United against xenos. United against heresy. United against any number of other obstacles and dangers. Everyone, no matter how large or small, must sacrifice their lives and goals to remain a vital cog in the machine of humanity." An edge came into his voice. "Step out of line and you are wrong, even if you are right. Subject to punishment and death."

"Your point is?" asked Lady Azzurra.

"There should be more," he said, deflated. Then, the edge returned to his voice. "Order should be the foundation upon which humanity is built instead of the millstone on which its bones are ground into powder." As he spoke about Order, he raised his hand up and down to the beat of his words, pointing the book it held at Azzurra.

"Are you going to hit me with that?" she asked with a laugh. He smirked back at her. "What book is that? I have not seen it before."

He reached the book toward Azzurra. She reached up and took the book in both her hands. _It's huge. It looked so small in his hands._ She looked at the cover of the book and read it aloud. "In Defence of the Future: A Logical Discourse. Authored by Quintus Maximus." Azzurra looked up at Vitus and shrugged. "Is this supposed to mean something to me or this conversation? Did Magos Alidyne write this? Quintus is his given name."

"It belonged to him," answered Vitus. "The Greatest Quintus. I don't know if Magos Alidyne wrote it or if he chose the name because of the book. Inquisitor Sarcasin gave it to me in hopes that I can use it as a focus to amplify my ability to see into the past and gain insight into his schemes." Vitus paused and shrugged. "I could discern nothing about Magos Alidyne from it. I believe he is shrouded by…" He stopped in mid-sentence.

 _Shrouded? By what?_ Azzurra quickly connected the dots in her head. "You have more to say about what you think shrouds him but the Inquisitor would be displeased if you did."

"My apology," Vitus added. "I began to ramble. Back to my point. The book is heresy and anathema because it both counsels overthrowing the Ecclesiarchy and the Adeptus Mechanicus, replacing them with a civilization devoted to restoring the golden age of humanity. Restoring the Dark Age of Technology." He pointed at the book in her hands. "Arch Magos Babbage obtained a copy of this book for himself in the aftermath of the Meritech Wars. He believes that the greatest search for knowledge is not the recovery of lost artifacts from the Dark Age of Technology. He believes that it is the quest to restore humanity's capacity to discover new things that brought about and flourished in the Dark Age of Technology. If we can learn something by theorizing and experimenting without needing to find an artifact of its accomplishment in the Dark Age, then we have accomplished the same thing as finding the artifact. Or, so he says."

 _These are dangerous words, cousin_ , she thought to herself. _Has your infatuation with the Inquisitor addled you to the fact she is an Inquisitor?_ Then aloud, "Are you willing to overthrow the Ecclesiarchy and Adeptus Mechanicus to reach that goal?"

"No," answered Vitus as he returned to looking out the observation dome and into the void. "I want to fix them without first breaking them. Or, at least build a loyal corner of the Imperium insulated from their reach." He stopped for a moment in thought, then his violet eyes looked deep into hers. "If the drum major steps wrong and the entire band follows him in step except for one member who steps right, who is at fault?"

 _His thoughts are jumping about. There is more to that last line than he is letting on_ , she told herself. Then, she answered, "If you want me to take the mantle on your death, keep me ignorant of such talk or give the mantle to me now. I've worked too hard to play second chair my whole life or to have someone else throw it all away."

"In due time," he answered.


	44. Chapter 44 S2E1 Loose Threads Scene 4

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Beta Marani system, above Beta Marani Secundus  
Genetics laboratory, medicae deck of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The laboratory was brightly lit and the two women focused on a dataslate sitting before them on the lab table. Inquisitor Sarcasin was wearing white robes with her hood down, exposing her knotted hair and psychic circuitry woven into it. Beside her, Sister Sasha was dressed in a long bone white coat and her hair was neatly stuffed beneath a long nurse's cap. Her bone coloured cap was marked with a red fleur de lis, showing her membership in the Orders Hospitaller of the Adepta Sororitas.

Inquisitor Sarcasin spoke first in her soft voice. "It is crucial we determine possible points to which Alidyne may have fled. Would you fill me in more on what you uncovered regarding the trail which led Magos Archaex from his work in the Merates Cluster to assuming the identity known as Magos Alidyne onboard the _Tiberius?_ "

"Yes, Inquisitor," answered Sister Sasha. "Presentation of your seal allowed me to gain access to the notes of Inquisitor Grace D'Vorles. Her path into the Inquisition was similar to mine in that, like me, she was originally a Sister of Battle in the Adepta Sororitas before moving on to the Oder Hospitallers. Her skill in medicae and her knowledge of genetics made her an ideal hound to pursue him."

The Sister paused a moment and gathered her thoughts.

"Her pursuit of clues relating to Magos Archaex led from the Ptolemaic Reach in the Ixaniad sector to the Mergent Worlds of the Scarus sector to the Periphery of the Calixis sector and through various planets of the wilderness space between these regions." She placed her index finger to her lips for a moment in thought and then continued. "She first made contact with the _Tiberius_ in the year 685 of the current millennium. Beginning twenty years later, she apparently disappeared from the records of the Inquisition for twenty-seven years. I did not uncover information that she had discovered Alidyne and Archaex were one and the same. However, something troubled her greatly. In the year 736 she swore that she had sinned and joined the Sisters of Repentia. She then passed from battle to battle fighting heretics before she finally gained her absolution through death in battle in the Sabbat Worlds Crusade. Sister D'Vorles died while fighting heretics on the surface of Indrid when Lord Militant Cybon called an orbital bombardment that caught Imperial forces while destroying those of the enemy. Her remains were positively identified." The Sister sat in silence.

"I wonder what sin she believed she were guilty of which caused her to join the Sisters of Repentia?" asked Sarcasin to the air. "The weight of our duties is something we must all deal with," interrupted Sarcasin. "It is something you will need to prepare yourself for when you are officially raised to the rank of Inquisitor. Did you find any information regarding her disappearance while trailing the Magos?"

"Yes, but not as a result of this investigation," Sister Sasha laughed. "She had a son."

"She carried a child as an Inquisitor?" Sarcasin asked incredulously. Then realization dawned on her. "She shared a bed with a man as a Sister. That explains her becoming a Sister Repentia. Where was this information hidden?"

The Sister laughed again. "I don't know when the Ordo Inquisition discovered she had a child or even if it did. I discovered this when I met him while serving aboard the _Canthos_ hospital void ship," she said. "Marshal Medicalus Arie Quincy. He assigned the _Canthos_ to the Spinward Front warzone. They call him the 'Black Lion'. He is a handsome man, as dark-skinned as you, but his hair has locks on top but fades on the side." The Sister stopped, deep in thought. "I thought a Marshal of the Officio Medicae, with legions of medicae personnel at his disposal, would be an excellent resource to cultivate and introduced myself as a representative of the Inquisition by showing your seal."

 _My Agent of the Throne_ is full of surprises, Sarcasin said to herself. "I'm certain you thought his services would be useful."

Sister Sasha ignored the barb and continued. "He said that his Mother, Inquisitor D'Vorles, personally schooled him for many years instead of sending him through the typical scholarly institutions. He said she then took him to her birth world, the planet Vorlese in Segmentum Solar, where he attended the prestigious Vorlese Schola Medicalus shortly after he reached twenty-two years of age." Her eyes looked into the distance as she recalled more information. "I accessed his records. He excelled there in every category and was soon admitted into the Officio Medicae of the Adeptus Terra. He quickly rose through the ranks and was granted the title of Marshal thirty-three years ago."

"I assume you are going somewhere with this?" said the Inquisitor in irritation.

"Yes," answered the Sister. "Before his untimely death, Victor D'Romas, the father of Lady Azzurra D'Romas, made arrangements with Marshal Quincy to aid in the D'Romas quest to found a colony and Magos Alidyne was instrumental in convincing him to do so. Marshal Quincy agreed to not only supply the resources and personnel for a hospital, but he agreed to supply the resources and personnel to create a schola medicalus in the new colony."

Sarcasin's interest quickly perked up. "That," she said with an emphasis, "is interesting." She paused a moment, deep in thought. "Perhaps Alidyne holds a grudge against D'Vorles for how close she came to finding him and wishes to fulfill it against her progeny. Perhaps we can use the Marshal to lure him out." She paused and considered her options. "But, that is a course of action for another day. What can you tell me regarding Alidyne's records left here onboard the _Tiberius_?"

"Techsorcist Ferrus has been diligently breaking the encryption on Alidyne's records in hopes of finding those regarding psykers," said Sister Sasha. "As we knew, Quintus Alidyne had been reconstructing the genetics of the Europan noble bloodlines amongst the D'Romas armsmen."

"Yes," replied Sarcasin. "You said there were records regarding the Vostod Navigators too."

"Alidyne succeeded in splicing a gene into every member of House Vostod which caused a Navigator's third eye to become inactive without trepanation," answered Sister Sasha. "Then, after scanning their embryos to determine which ones in the main line of descent were developing the warp eye, he would pick and choose which embryos would be most useful, and deactivate the gene." She stopped for a moment to ensure she had the Inquisitor's full attention. "As a result, he was able to catalogue a large number of Navigators in House Vostod whose gene would never become fully active without trepanation. Without being activated, they could not Navigate the Warp and could reach reproductive maturity without fear of mutation."

She stopped and looked the Inquisitor in the eyes for a long moment.

"This made possible the ability to have far larger numbers, than typical, of Navigators who carry the gene but do not develop powers or develop mutations." She paused and looked Sarcasin square in the eyes. "House Vostod has an unprecedented large number of Navigators simply awaiting the proper surgery to awaken their skills. This also means they have an unprecedented ability to pass on their genetics with limited inbreeding." She paused for a moment and said, "The older documentation notes his work began before the Meritech Wars and that it included all the minor Navigator void clans who had taken residence in the Merates cluster. The four which joined us as well as the three which later fled to the Expanse. I believe it is possible that many of their clans may have the same trait, if not so many as House Vostod with which he worked much longer."

Sarcasin stared at the Sister for a moment. "It appears that Magos Biologis Quintus Alidyne is one of the most gifted genetic artisans the Adeptus Mechanicus has produced in millennia. Perhaps one of the all-time greats…as well as a murderer and a heretek." She paused and sighed. _Why do so many greats of humanity walk the dark path?_

"That brings me to the sample you gave me, Inquisitor Sarcasin," she answered

"You have the results, Sister Sasha?" asked Inquisitor Sarcasin. _I have been waiting too long, but a mistake in this cannot be tolerated_ , she told herself.

"Yes," the Sister bluntly responded. "Despite his augmentations, Quintus Alidyne is not a Tech-Priest." She looked up from the dataslate and continued. "I do not even know whether there was ever an actual Magos Biologis named Quintus Alidyne, not to mention Magos Archaex. What I do know is that Quintus Alidyne is a space marine."

 _I should have known_ , thought Sarcasin. "Have you been able to determine the chapter of origin for his gene seed?" asked the Inquisitor.

"No," answered the sister dejectedly. "I must apologize. The sample matches none in my archives, but my experience with the varied gene seed of the Adeptus Astartes is limited."

"Do not worry yourself, Sister Sasha," answered the Inquisitor. "Your work has been exemplary. Your apprenticeship is nearly complete."

"There is more," added the Sister.

Sarcasin's mind froze as she felt the threads of fate weaving in her head. "Go on."

"There was a partial match with the subject from Phobos Tertius which I placed in the stasis box for Arch Magos Mendel Sabine." She pointed her finger to the screen of the dataslate and actuated one of the visible cells. "Compare these two. The left marker set is the sample of Alidyne's blood. The right marker set is that of the subject from Phobos Tertius."

Sarcasin looked at the array of genetic markers. It was a simple bar graph with periodic peaks that were genetic markers. Most of the peaks on the left had a corresponding peak on the right which was not as tall. The right set had a few extra peaks that were not shared with the one on the left.

"The peaks on the left are markers indicating the presence of the surgically implanted and internally grown special organs belonging to a space marine. The shorter peaks on the right are indicative of similar physiological changes in their early stages of development," the Sister said over Sarcasin's shoulder. "I'm not sure what to make of it. I was under the impression that some of the nineteen space marine organs were surgically implanted while others formed into organs within the host's body after the genetic material was injected. In this case, all nineteen markers appear to be in the early stages of development. It does not appear any of these were surgically implanted." She paused and nervously took a breath. "The subject from Phobos Tertius also has some small peaks not present in the sample from Alidyne. I left the data for Arch Magos Biologis Mendel Sabine. He is an understudy of the Master of Masters, Arch Magos Dominus Dominatus Belisarius Cawl. Hopefully, he will have answers for us."

The threads continued to weave in Sarcasin's head and she saw a shifting vision. Images and sounds and thoughts flitted about in her mind. _Murder. Proxima. Europa. She felt Anger. She felt the strive for Perfection. She felt Pride. Gigantic arachnids moving like the wind through towering vegetation, trying to rip her throat out. Thousands of giant warriors in power armour massed together around the Emperor, when he still walked amongst men, striving to protect him. The image of the numeral III and a battlefield wasteland filled with the corpses of humans._ _A banner strung alongside the images. On it was written SPQR._ During it, all she heard Alidyne's voice and laughter. Much of it did not draw forth anything from her memories but the numerals did. The numerals represented the third legion of space marines who, during the Unification Wars of Holy Terra, drew their initiates from the children of the noble Houses of Europa. The third legion who followed their Primarch, Fulgrim, in his pursuit of perfection and betrayed the Emperor in their embrace of the Dark Prince. The legion known as the Emperor's Children.


	45. Chapter 45 S2E1 Loose Threads Scene 5

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Gamma Marani system  
Forward port shuttle landing bay of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The fleet of House D'Romas spent three standard days transiting to and gathering at a station of passage in the Beta Marani system before passing on to the Gamma Marani System, followed by the portion of the Adeptus Mechanicus fleet assigned to transport House Aurelius and its colonists. The void ships of the Adeptus Mechanicus quickly off-loaded their cargo and passengers, then returned to the Beta Marani system.

Vitus stood facing his cousin, Lady Azzurra. Each was dressed similarly in a dark crimson greatcoat and black pants with black boots. Her head was topped by a dark crimson tricorn hat bearing the insignia of House D'Romas with her long blonde hair flowing out behind it in a single braid where his head was uncovered, revealing his short blonde hair. Her power spear was on her back with her bolt-pistol on her hip while Vitus' Eldar-crafted blade was strapped to his back with his bolt pistol on his hip. There the similarity ended because, although Lady Azzurra was tall, Vitus towered over her. Beside her sat an array of bags and boxes while behind her was stationed a shuttle with its disembarking hatch open. In the background, Mathis stood silently, attired in a House D'Romas armsman uniform with bolt pistol on his hip.

"I did not expect you would be leaving," Vitus said. "There is more to explore within this gap in the nebula and I thought you would want to be a part of that."

"My actions are not dependent upon your expectations," she snapped back.

"Truer words have never been spoken," he replied with a laugh. Servants began to gather the bags and carry them to the shuttle.

She looked at him for a moment and her anger softened. "Why would I want to sit in the _Tiberius_ for ten or so standard days while the crew scans an interstellar debris field?" she asked. "There is a whole world down there waiting to be conquered."

"Oh, conquering a world," answered Vitus with a laugh. "Is that what you plan to be doing down there?"

"Yes," she flatly replied. "I am always looking to expand my power base, independent of that controlled by the warrant of our House. Knight Lord Aurelius, soon to be High King Aurelius of Aurelius Prime, is one such opportunity."

"Fair enough," Vitus answered. "Remember, this isn't an Eldar maiden world. There will be dangers on its surface."

"Do not worry about me, cousin," she responded and tapped her bolt pistol. "I always hit my mark."

"You tapped your bolt pistol when you said that but something tells me you are not talking about shooting someone," he said.

"You know me too well, cousin," Azzurra answered. She raised her hand and wagged a finger at the ceiling "If you discover something of interest out there, send word. When you decide the fleet will move on past the Delta Marani debris field, I will rejoin you." She turned her back to him and strode toward the shuttle.

"You sound as if you know I will leave a void ship behind to bring you back to the fleet," Vitus said. "Maybe I won't. Your seneschal has not returned yet with the _Emperor's Lance_."

"You will, cousin. I understand you too well to fall for that suggestion," Azzurra said over her shoulder without looking back.

 **The End of Episode 1**

 **A/N** Episode 2 has already been written and should be posted on August 10th.


	46. Chapter 46 S2E2 A Good Day Scene 1

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse  
Kasballica Mission

The Emperor stared across the abyss at the mighty star named Furibundus. Not the actual Emperor of Mankind, but a kilometres tall macrostatue of him that was placed by the (in)famous Rogue Trader Parsimus Dewain when he constructed the void colony originally known as Dewain's Footfall. Massive void ship sized chains tethered it to several surrounding asteroids. Various sizes and shapes of asteroids sprawled out from the macrostatue, connected by twisting passageways stretching between them. Upon these asteroids were constructed buildings which housed the people and organizations who called Footfall home. The _Emperor's Lance_ , Dauntless-class light cruiser and secondary flagship of the House D'Romas fleet, floated in the distance.

The passageway was poorly lit by scattered lights and was made of roughly hewn stone blocks. Led by a Sergeant, two squads of armsmen made their way down the passage. The armsmen wore dark crimson carapace armour bearing the heraldry of House D'Romas, an eagle within a laurel inscribed with the High Gothic lettering _SPQR_ and were armed with bolt pistols and chainswords. Vagrants lined the passageway and shrank away as the armsmen approached. In the middle of the armsmen walked Thomas Garus, seneschal of Lady Azzurra D'Romas. The vagrants in the passageway were a stark contrast to the seneschal. They were stooped and dirty, with patchwork clothing. Many had obvious deformities such as a misshapen arm or were missing a leg. He was tall and straight, with curly black hair, and dressed in an immaculate black coat, with a white shirt underneath, and matching black pants. His black boots shined from their fresh polish.

Finally, the troop came to a great hatch at the end of the passageway and the Sergeant called for them to stop. "This is the Kasballica Mission," said the Sergeant to Master Garus.

Garus walked up to the bulkhead and raised his hand to a vox box on the wall. "I am Master Thomas Garus, seneschal to Lady Azzurra D'Romas, first in line to the warrant of the D'Romas Rogue Trader dynasty. I have business with the broker, Master David Krin."

Thomas waited impatiently for an answer and turned toward the Sergeant beside him. "Sergeant Bouchard, were you able to gather any information regarding the Kasballica Mission? Can they be trusted?"

"I am only minimally familiar with them but the answer is most definitely no," replied the Sergeant. "They are one of the largest crime syndicates spread across the Calixis sector and also have a strong presence here in the Expanse. Smuggling is their chief source of income and murder is a tactic they commonly employ." The Sergeant looked around to ensure his men were aware and looking for trouble then turned his attention back to Thomas. "I know they wield extreme power here in Footfall. That is why the banking officials of House Krin have aligned themselves with the Mission. The Mission supplies protection here for access to banking services in the Calixis sector. The arrangement is mutually beneficial and thus reasonably secure."

 _Why do I get into these situations?_ The seneschal asked himself. He quickly answered himself. _You know why._

Before Thomas could ask another question, the vox box on the wall let out a squawk. "Master Krin will see you now," came a voice through its speaker. The hatch began to slowly open. Master Garus and the armsmen quickly moved out of the way. A single man stood on the other side, wearing a white coat with red trim. He had an athletic build with long white hair in a ponytail and wore black goggles with a cable connecting them to a pack on his waist. There were no visible weapons on his person. "I am Calvin, the Doorkeeper of the Kasballica Mission. Follow me, and I will take you to Master Krin."

Master Garus looked toward the Sergeant. "We will wait," said Bouchard. "If anything happens to you, word will be sent to Lord D'Romas. You will be avenged. If anything happens to us, word will be sent to Lord D'Romas. We will be avenged."

The Doorkeeper turned toward the Sergeant for a moment, viewing him through his goggles, then turned back toward Master Garus. He nodded to the seneschal, turned around and walked away. Master Garus quickly followed him.

As he followed in the Doorkeeper's footsteps, Garus took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the air. _Finally, fresh air. The life sustainers in Footfall are atrocious._ The compartment they passed through was well lit by a lamp hanging from the ceiling and the fresh white paint made it appear brighter. The floor was covered by a thick beige carpet.

Finally, the Doorkeeper led Garus through an arch of foliage with luscious green leaves and an assortment of yellow and red flowers. On the other side was a hatch guarded by two men in dark blue uniforms and armed with autoguns. The Doorkeeper motioned to the guards and they opened the hatch. He then pointed to the space beyond and Garus stepped through.

An aged man sat, head down, at a table in the middle of the room with a stack of papers in front of him. He was bald and wore a black coat with white beneath. A tall and shapely woman stood behind him, scantily clad in a thin white dress. She rubbed the old man's shoulders as she looked straight ahead with vacant eyes.

But, she and the old man barely caught Garus' attention. His gaze clung to a portrait on the bulkhead to his left. The portrait was of a woman, portrayed from the chest up, clad in a deep blue outfit inlaid with golden runes. She had long black hair that was pulled back to reveal pale skin and sharp features. Her ears were slightly pointed and her eyes were almond shaped. _Such exact detail must have been drawn by a machine_ , he thought. She _must be an Eldar. Why is there such a portrait here?_ Garus did a double take as the eyes appeared to follow him when he stepped up to the desk.

"I see you have noticed my prize." Garus turned back to find the man looking up at him and the woman standing blankly by his side. "Her name is Alkretia, if I recall correctly, a Corsair Princess who roams the Expanse and the Margins of the Halo Stars. The piece was hand painted by an Eldar. Their skill is magnificent."

"How did you come by it?" asked Garus.

"It was a gift from a Rogue Trader named Percival Corvin who has dealings with her band," answered the broker. "I handle his business acquisitions in the Calixis sector, just as I am now handling the portfolio of the illustrious Lady Azzurra."

Garus nodded in appreciation. "I will take note of that. Thank you, Master Krin." He paused a moment, then asked, "Have you managed to consolidate the assets I contacted you about from the _Emperor's Lance_?"

"Yes," answered Master Krin. "I traded away the promethium mining assets in the Scarus sector for partial ownership of similar assets on the planets Damaris and Lucin's Breath here in the Expanse. The trade of assets in the Scarus sector for assets in the Calixis sector has come along nicely. I traded the assets on Vraks Prime for shares in the production at Gunmetal City on Scintilla. Lady Azzurra now has full ownership of the Parseille Trade Combine with three freighters licensed to travel from the Tygress systems to Pellucida, hitting the hive cities of the planets Archaos and Thical."

Garus removed a dataslate from his coat and began entering the information.

The broker paused to ensure Garus had ample time to record all the information, then continued. "The plans set in motion by her father Victor, before his death, are progressing nicely," he said. "The minor Markov shipyard in the Fydae system he purchased is being rebuilt from the pirate attack which allowed him to purchase it. The minor Principle Shipyard he commissioned is being constructed over Tygress I, thanks to several derelict stations recovered from within the Calixis sector by the _Tiberius_ and from equipment salvaged from the Markov Yard liquidation before he purchased it." He gave Garus a moment, then said, "The timing of the pirate raid was remarkable in that it caused the Markov Yard to lose an Imperial Navy contract which set in motion a number of supplying manufactoria located on Archaos and Thical going under. Lord Victor scooped those up too. It was a dazzling coup. In House Krin, we were pleased one of our competitors financed those operations."

He waited for Garus to finish entering information into his dataslate and look him in the eyes. "I always read him to be of the highest moral character. I doubt he would have orchestrated the attack, but the timing seemed remarkably coincidental."

"I assure you that Lord Victor D'Romas would never have acted in such a manner," Garus replied strongly. _My Azzurra, on the other hand…_ he said to himself with a laugh.

"Of course," replied Master Krin. "I assure you it was not my intent to suggest otherwise. I was using that as a segue to say it was amazing how loyal his subordinates were. I believe they would have done anything for him." The old man then said, "Does Lady Azzurra garner the same loyalty her father did?"

"Yes, she does," Garus quickly answered.

"That brings me to my next line of business." The old man paused and licked his lips. "If I have read you correctly, I have acquired a few items that may be of interest to your liege."

Master Krin motioned to the blankly staring woman and she walked to the back bulkhead and pressed it slightly. A door Garus did not realize was there opened. The lady reached inside and pulled out a rack with four items on it. There was a rusty sword, a wooden staff with inlaid runes and topped with the Palatine Eagle, an autogun half-encased in rock and dirt, and what appeared to be a huge horn in the shape of a large circle approximating an uppercase High Gothic "G".

"Do you see anything you like?" asked the broker. "Although I have not been able to fully authenticate the history of the first three items, they appear to be accurate. The fourth, I am less certain."

Garus walked over to the rack and began to examine the items. "The sword is said to have belonged to a guardsman in one of the Old One Hundred armies that served the Emperor during the Unification Wars," the broker said. Garus momentarily glanced at the sword which was hanging from a looped chain, then moved on. He passed the staff and autogun without a second glance.

He took the horn in his hand. Its surface was slightly corroded but there appeared to be seven words written on it. "I appreciate that you have not performed the restoration, I would prefer for the D'Romas artisans to handle such delicate restoration work. Have you scanned the surface to determine what words are etched into it?" he asked.

"Yes," answered the broker. "The word 'Palatinus' is promising regarding its relation to Imperial Antiquity but I am not so sure of the others. They are Aventinus, Caelius, Capitolinus, Esquilinus, Quirinalis, and Viminalis."

 _The seven hills of ancient Rome!_ Garus gasped to himself. _Lady Azzurra will be most pleased._ Then aloud, he added, "I will take them all."

"Splendid," said Master Krin. "Now, is there anything I can do for you? The Tutors who work out of the Red Schola are masterful at producing slaves." He waited to ensure he had the seneschal's attention. "Would you care to, shall I say, sample some of their specimens? As fine as their products have always been, they have apparently hired new talent who is truly exceptional at both hypno-conditioning and genetic modifications. In fact, he is the source from which I received the horn."

"No to the sampling but yes, there is something you can do for me." Garus pulled a roll of paper from his coat pocket. "This paper contains the specifications for a surprise I wish to have fashioned by artisans outside the dynasty. A ring."

"Ha," answered the broker. "I should have guessed. It will be a pleasure."


	47. Chapter 47 S2E2 A Good Day Scene 2

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Gamma Marani system  
Bennet's Bend, logging camp on Gamma Marani Prime

The yellow dwarf star of the Gamma Marani system was in a low energy period and, as a result, the summer air of Gamma Marani Prime was relatively cool. The weather systems drank in large amounts of water from the oceans and dumped them into the coastal mountains, resulting in a temperate rain forest filled with evergreen trees. Thick moss covered the wet ground and exposed rocks of the mountain-sides.

A river ran through the clearing surrounded by massive trees. Its shallow and clear water cascaded over the stones of the natural crossing. An enormous Imperial walker stood on one bank with an attachment mounted to one arm that appeared to be a massive chainsword, a log-harvester. A man with curly black hair, wearing short pants and with his shirtless torso covered in thick black hair, stood in the crossing. A young blonde-haired woman wearing green pants and a green short-sleeved shirt stood on the bank, in the shadow of the walker, watching him.

A small red feathered bird landed upon the walker's empty cock-pit and trilled.

The young blonde-haired woman looked up from the bank at the bird and smiled. "It is beautiful here," she said. "Don't you think so, Jacen?"

"What?" answered the man as he looked up at her.

The woman listened to the bird continue its trills. It became quiet and looked down at the two then flew off.

"Never mind," she said.

The man walked out of the water and over to the woman. "I'm glad you came out here with me," he said. He put his arm around her and pulled her close for a kiss but she pulled her head back.

"Is your wife glad?" answered the woman.

"She doesn't know, so it doesn't matter," Jacen answered and tried to kiss her again, but to no avail. He loosened his hold on her. When he did, she backed a step away from him and looked up at the sun in the sky. Jacen stepped back up to her and looked at her face while she continued to stare at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful here, Danita?"

Danita looked back at him for a moment and frowned. Then, she smiled, and said, "I hadn't noticed." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and backed away again.

Jacen smiled back at her and nodded toward the trees. "Why don't we slip off under those shade trees and have a little more fun while we're out here?"

"You have work to do," she answered. "Taskmaster Bennett will not be pleased if you don't meet your quota."

"I don't give a damn what Taskmaster Bennet thinks," Jacen snapped back.

"Not now," replied Danita. "I'm sure you will later, though." She took a couple steps back toward the trees.

"Later isn't now," said Jacen as he stepped up to her.

She laughed and took his hands. He stepped forward to kiss her and she stepped back. Into the trees they went. Her one step back and him one step forward until her back finally came to rest against a tree.

There was a small crack of the breaking of a branch as Jacen took the last step up to her.

"What was that?" Danita asked. Worry crossed her brow.

"I just stepped on a twig," he answered as he put his hands under her shirt and began to lift it up. In a matter of moments, they had stripped down and lain atop their clothes on the floor of the forest.

Another snap of a branch.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," Jacen responded.

High above in the canopy, a flock of birds took to flight. At that point, the screams started.


	48. Chapter 48 S2E2 A Good Day Scene 3

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Gamma Marani system  
outside Aurelius Prime, House Aurelius base camp on Gamma Marani Prime

Great evergreen trees provided shade in the distance but the open glade was sunny and covered in green grass. Near one edge, Gareth Aurelius stood dressed in a deep blue shirt and pants with black boots. His right shoulder bore the insignia of House Aurelius, a silver sword and silver spear crossed over a golden shield. He had a power sword on his left hip and a bolt pistol on his right. The Knight Lord took a long look at the woman in front of him. Lady Azzurra stood a few metres away with an unstrung bow in her left hand and a full quiver on her back. She held the unhooked end of the bow's string in her right hand. Azzurra's hair was pulled back into a single, long blonde braid that ended in the small of her back. She was wearing a deep green sleeveless top and a tan knee-length wide skirt. Her exposed muscular legs ended in black leather studded sandals. The Knight Lord sighed deeply and began walking toward her. Azzurra looked over her shoulder at him with her violet eyes. _This is a good day_ , he said to himself. "That bow has significant tension when strung. You may have difficulty stringing it. Let me help you."

Lady Azzurra effortlessly strung the bow. In one fluid motion she nocked an arrow, pulled the string and released. The arrow landed in the chest of a dummy target thirty metres away. She turned to him and flashed her white smile, another arrow already in her fingers and pointed to the ground. "Why do you do this to me?" He sighed again and said, "When you agreed to allow me to teach you the fine art of archery, I assumed you did not already know it."

"Do not ever assume anything regarding me," she said with a laugh.

"Point taken," he answered. "How much tension will a bow need before you need my help to string it? Also, I am looking forward to putting my hands on your person when I help but fear you might kill me for assuming you will allow me to do so."

"I might," she said. "I won't tell you either. You will just have to find out for yourself by trying and hope that you choose wisely."

Gareth laughed but stopped immediately when Azzurra returned a cold stare with a closed mouth and the head of an arrow pointed at him. _She's fast. I didn't even notice her nock that arrow_ , he told himself. "This is a good day," he said again, but aloud instead of to himself and with even more conviction. She lowered the bow, but kept the arrow nocked, and cocked her head slightly. "What is it?" he said. No sooner had he spoken the words than he heard the rumble. _A speederbike? I told all I was not to be interrupted unless there was an emergency._ He frowned as the logical conclusion of his thought sank in.

Aurelius turned around to see where Azzurra had been looking. Immediately past him was the personal Land speeder variant he and Azzurra had ridden to the locale. Just past it, he could see movement in the woods as the speederbike approached. After a few moments and some zigzagging, the speederbike emerged from the woods and parked next to the Land speeder.

A man in brown and green with an insignia of crossed-axes on his right shoulder hopped off and strode toward Gareth. When he approached to within three metres of the Knight lord, the man dropped to one knee and said, "Your servant, Mikhel Sardin, humbly requests to speak with you regarding a most urgent matter, my Lord."

"Arise and speak," answered Gareth. "This had better be of highest importance."

The man quickly rose and stood at attention. "Taskmaster Bennet sent me, my Lord." He paused for a brief moment and the Knight Lord said nothing. "A logger named Jacen and a serving girl named Danita went missing from Bennet's Bend."

"And that was worth interrupting my day?" snapped Gareth.

Mikhel dropped back to one knee and lowered his head. "No, my Lord. Their remains have been found. They were killed by some wild beast."

"Lead us there," commanded the Knight Lord.

Mikhel quickly rose and hopped onto his speederbike. As he did, Azzurra moved past Gareth and hopped onto the passenger seat of the Land speeder. "Do you wish me to return you to the base?" asked the Knight Lord.

"No," Azzurra flatly answered.

Gareth knew there would be no use in arguing. He looked to the archery dummy for a moment and then hopped into the pilot's seat of the speeder. The machine spirit of the Land speeder came to life at his touch and Mikhel followed suit and restarted his speederbike. "Lead us there without delay," commanded the Knight Lord.

Mikhel drove his speederbike at a breakneck pace through the woods, nearly turning over twice. Gareth kept the speeder on his servant's tail the entire way. His concentration was broken by Azzurra's voice.

"When will you teach me how to pilot this speeder, Knight Lord and soon to be High King of Aurelius Prime?" she asked.

"Do you already know how to pilot one?" he asked in return, not wishing to make any assumptions.

"Yes," she said with a laugh. "You are a fast learner."

"Tomorrow then, provided we conclude this hunt today." He returned his concentration to the game trail that Mikhel was leading them over, occasionally swinging wide to either side to pass a tree that the trail neared.


	49. Chapter 49 S2E2 A Good Day Scene 4

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Gamma Marani system  
woods around Bennet's Bend, logging camp on Gamma Marani Prime

They came to clearing at the edge of a shallow river. An unoccupied walker stood on the opposite bank. On the end of its right arm was mounted what appeared to be a giant chainsword, a log-harvester. Parked beside it was an open-topped tracked vehicle. Mikhel steered his speederbike to the ford and slowly crossed. Gareth took the speeder straight across and waited for his servant.

"Is that walker similar to the Imperial Knight you pilot?" asked Lady Azzurra.

"It is a log-harvester and is about as similar to my Knight as that tracked vehicle beside it is to a Leman Russ battle tank," answered the Knight Lord. "The original combat walkers and industrial walkers used by the colonists were variants of the same STC template. Once the Knight Houses were established, more advanced versions were developed by the various Knight worlds before the Age of Strife brought an end to the Dark Age of Technology."

When Gareth finished speaking, he heard voices in the distance. _They must be gathered around the bodies_ , he told himself. Before Mikhel made it fully across, Gareth turned his speeder into the woods and toward the voices.

He immediately came upon a small clearing. Three men dressed in green and brown were standing in the middle. Bone and pieces of flesh were scattered about and blood was everywhere. There was a pile of clothing off to the side. As he parked the speeder, Azzurra leapt from it with bow in hand. _Nothing slows her down_ , he laughed to himself. Before getting out, he paused and watched as she walked to the edge of the clearing and crouched, looking at the ground.

Gareth hopped out beside the speeder and the three men immediately went to one knee. "My Lord," said the one in the middle. "The remains are gruesome. Do you wish us to take your lady to a place of safety?"

"His…lady?" asked Azzurra with an emphasis on her opening word. She had drawn an arrow and nocked it but had not raised it to aim at anyone.

"By all means, feel free to ask her yourself, Taskmaster Bennet," said Gareth. "As a loyal servant, I will see to it that your family is properly looked after."

Taskmaster Bennett did not take him up on the offer.

Gareth reached into the speeder and removed a handheld device with a display. "This scanner will aid in tracking the creature," he said. "Have you found the trail yet, Lady Azzurra?"

"I believe it left here," she said and pointed to the ground. She then pointed to the pile of clothing. "Those appear to be intact. My guess is that they were undressed when it attacked them. It would have scattered the clothing about, investigating the smells, after killing the love birds. Your men disturbed the scene by gathering them into a pile instead of leaving them where they were found."

"You never cease to amaze me," said Gareth. "Spending all your time in a void ship, where did you learn these fieldcraft skills?"

Azzurra shrugged in response. "Weapons, I learned in the sparring cages. Fieldcraft? I don't know when or where I learned it." She continued looking into the woods away from where she crouched.

"As much as I would like to enjoy your tracking skills, I would prefer a different approach," he responded. "Why don't you drive my speeder and allow me to track the creature with my scanner from the passenger seat with my boltgun in hand."

Azzurra stood up, walked over to the speeder, and hopped into the pilot's seat. Gareth looked to his men. "Clean this mess up and then return to base camp and inform their families. Don't be a fool and tell Bennet's wife that he was enjoying himself with a serving girl when he was killed." He walked over to the ground where Azzurra had crouched and made some adjustments to his scanner. As he pointed it ahead, an image of the woods he was pointing at appeared on the display with red spots marking where the creature had traveled.

The Knight Lord hopped into the speeder beside Azzurra, then reached behind him and took his boltgun in hand. He held the gun in his right hand and pointed the scanner to where the tracks left the clearing. "You know where to start. From there, I will give you directions. Please don't go too fast," he finished.

"Oh," Azzurra responded with a pout. "I like fast." She put the speeder into motion and passed over the spot where she had crouched.

They spent a few minutes following the trail before it led them to a tree. "Stop here," said Gareth. He hopped out to view the tree. The roots were buried deep and there were deep clawed tracks in the ground at its base. There were two sets of claw marks on the tree that had scraped away the moss as well as digging furrows into the bark. The first set of marks were approximately two metres above the ground and the second set was approximately four metres off the ground. Dark brown fur was present in the bark. _It rubbed its back here_ , he thought. Then he pondered the two sets of marks. _Two sets of marks? Perhaps a mother and a big cub?_ he asked himself.

"One creature and it has six legs," said Azzurra as if she guessed Gareth's thoughts while he looked at the claw marks.

He nodded and hopped back into the speeder. He looked through the scanner for a moment. "That way," he said and pointed off to their right side.

Azzurra put the speeder in motion in the direction he pointed. The speeder moved into the woods and, following Gareth's direction, Azzurra piloted it along a game trail and over a hill. After a few moments the speeder exited the woods onto the surface of a large lake. Trees surrounded the calm lake on three sides. The fourth side, to their right, was a massive dam, more than twenty metres tall, composed of mud and tree trunks which was higher in the middle where it reached another twenty metres above the water's surface.

"That should lead downriver back to Bennet's Bend," said Gareth to Azzurra as he pointed to the lake's outlets through the makeshift dam on either side of the massive central structure. A steady flow of water dropped down the steep ten metre drop. "The tracks empty into the water here," he said and then pointed to the massive structure of tree trunks and branches in the middle of the dam. "My guess is there. Drive over the water's surface to the edge of the structure." He raised the scanner in his hand and said, "If we don't find an entrance above water, I will scan for one underwater."

Azzurra piloted the speeder over the water and around the assortment of tree trunks and mud that composed the central structure. "I see nothing above water, but the scanner picked up an underwater entrance back around the middle."

Azzurra just looked at him with a blank expression as she piloted the speeder back around to the middle of the dam.

"This speeder has the capability to travel short distances underwater. So, we're going under unless you need me to take you home so that you don't get wet."

The floor of the speeder nearly dropped out from under him as Azzurra accelerated it into a rapid dive. He held tightly to his seat as water engulfed him. Light appeared in front of the speeder then it rapidly shot through the water to a large opening in the structure. _At least she found the lights_ , he laughed to himself while holding his breath.

A moment later they emerged into an enormous opening. The floor was a conglomeration of sticks, tree trunks, mud and boulders. Ten metres above, the ceiling was an arch of tree trunks covered in moss. A small amount of light filtered through the branches from overhead and a larger amount shone through the side which was the outer edge of the dam. Through that side, glimpses of the outside could be seen: tree trunks and the hill-side above the pool under the dam.

 _Where is it?_ Gareth asked himself. The lights went out and the promethium engine of the speeder stopped. In the dim light from without, Gareth looked over to Azzurra who was holding a single finger in front of her lips signaling him to be quiet. _Smart girl_ , he thought. _I don't need to tell you anything._ He faced the pool of water they had just exited and readied his boltgun to fire. Azzurra looked back and forth around the opening.

There was a ripple in the water as a great beast surfaced at speed and leapt out of the water, landing on the edge and facing them. It was covered in a very thick coat of brown fur and was roughly two metres tall at the shoulder. The creature stood on six legs which ended in massive paws that had enormous black claws. Its enormous head looked even larger due to an enormous mane of black fur. The creature froze in place and stared at them.

 _Steady_ , Gareth told himself as he lowered the boltgun and took aim at its head. The creature opened its mouth, revealing enormous canines and incisors, and let out a snarl that rumbled through the space. Gareth squeezed the trigger. The bolt went into its open mouth and through its upper palette. The bolt' explosion was slightly muffled by the beast's head and blood splattered out its ears and eyes. The creature shook and then crumpled to the ground on its belly.

"Ha!" screamed Azzurra. "Excellent shot!"

Suddenly a massive form erupted from the water and landed over top the dead beast. The floor shook from its impact. The form was also six legged but was easily six metres at the shoulders as it momentarily looked down at the smaller version of itself.

"Go!" screamed Gareth as he pointed with the boltgun to the wall overhanging the dam. The speeder's machine spirit instantly came to life at Azzurra's touch and lurched toward the wall of mud and tree trunks. Gareth pulled the trigger in rapid succession. Once. Twice. Three times. The first two bolts past straight through the branches but the third exploded. The speeder launched itself through the blasted tree trunk wall.

And dropped. 


	50. Chapter 50 S2E2 A Good Day Scene 5

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Gamma Marani system  
woods around Bennet's Bend, logging camp on Gamma Marani Prime

Gareth left the seat and then slammed back into it as the speeder slammed to a hard stop before impacting the surface of the pool beneath the dam. He looked up. The dam structure above him shattered as the behemoth exploded through it. He barely kept his balance as Azzurra throttled the vehicle forward. Still looking behind, his field of vision was filled entirely by the behemoth. It was as big as a two-story structure and barreling along behind them, trailing by barely more than the reach of one of its massive legs.

"Damn!" screamed Azzurra to him. He glanced back forward. The speeder careened around a boulder and then a small tree at the water's edge as she piloted them downriver. "I think we struck something as we flew through the wall," she yelled. "We're losing promethium." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Aren't you going to shoot it?"

"With this?" he said incredulously as he held the boltgun in hand. "It's as big as a two-story house!" He thought a moment. _We're running out of promethium. How far can we go?_ Then, he said aloud, "Get me to the walker! I can take this beast!"

"Either you'll take it or I'll watch you die," she answered. "Those aren't mutually exclusive!" she added and let out a great laugh.

He shook his head and held onto the seat.

Moments past as they kept going downriver. Trees flew past on either side. Stones and water flew by underneath them. The behemoth never slowed.

Suddenly, they were upon the clearing with the log-harvester and the tracked vehicle. Taskmaster Bennet and his two men were standing on the bank next to the vehicle. Gareth dove off the speeder and into a roll. A roll that was stopped when he hit the tracked vehicle. Pain raced through his shoulder and back but he didn't stop. Neither did he take time to look for the behemoth.

Gareth sprang to his feet and hopped onto the back of the log-harvester. He heard a scream and a gurgle as one of his servants was killed but paid it no mind. The Knight Lord opened the hatch on the back and hopped inside. The shot of a boltgun rang out, causing thoughts to fly through Gareth's head. _Azzurra? What in blazes is she doing?_ He seated himself in the cockpit and activated the walker.

The promethium-fed machine spirit roared to life. Gareth reached to a control and activated the log-harvester attachment. It gave off a loud hum as the cutting chain began to spin about the harvester. He felt an impact and everything turned upside down. Gareth looked up and out of the cockpit to see a gigantic head surrounded by an enormous black mane over him. The smell of the wet beast was unbearable. It's hot fetid breath covered him and spittle dripped off its enormous teeth onto him. Two of its paws latched onto the walker with its great claws and began to pull it apart. "House Aurelius will not be defeated!" he shouted. _Now what am I going to do?_ he said to himself after screaming.

Suddenly, the behemoth raised its head and released a howl of pain. It let go of the walker. "Got you now!" Gareth screamed and shifted the log-harvester attachment into the beast's belly. The behemoth shook and convulsed and gripped the walker again but Gareth held firm. Chunks of flesh flew about and blood spattered into the cockpit. Finally, the behemoth stopped moving and settled down on top of the walker.

"Victory belongs to House Aurelius and the Emperor!" Gareth screamed. He took a deep breath and began climbing out of the toppled walker. Blood and gore covered the Knight Lord as well as the walker he was climbing out of. He lost a hold of the slick surface and tumbled to the ground. Lying on his back, he opened his eyes to see the speeder nearly on top of him and eclipsing the sun behind it. A figure, dark from the sun behind it, stood on the speeder holding a bow.

"You tore up its abdomen and left its back intact," said the figure on the speeder. "It will make an excellent rug." The figure laughed and Gareth knew it was Azzurra. He stood up. "Well, you sure look attractive covered in dirt, guts, and blood," she said.

"How'd you manage to hurt that behemoth with a longbow?" he asked.

"I shot it in the eye," she calmly replied. "I always hit my mark." Azzurra sat back down and lowered the speeder to a metre off the ground. She hopped out and walked over to stand by Gareth.

He nodded at her then looked at his servant who had been bitten in half. Taskmaster Bennet and one other servant stood over what was left of him. "Taskmaster Bennet, see to it his family is notified and taken care of."

A rumbling came from the woods back toward the Aurelius base camp. Gareth looked over to see a speederbike heading his way with a familiar rider. "Messenger Sardin," he yelled. "What news brings you out here?"

"A message for Lady Azzurra, My Lord," answered Mikhel. He pulled his speederbike up and parked it. Mikhel then hopped out and took a knee in front of his Lord.

"Rise Mikhel," said Gareth. "Give your message to the Lady."

Mikhel quickly rose and pulled an envelope from his pocket. He reached it toward Azzurra with both hands. She took the envelope from him and quickly read it. "The Navigators have found a gap in the remnant cloud in the vicinity of Interstellar Debris Field Delta. An elseways path, a warp route, flows through the gap. My presence has been requested with the fleet and my transport will leave within two hours." Her violet eyes looked up from the missive and into Gareth's. "Duty calls."

 _Now or never_ , Gareth thought. "Leave us," he said. Mikhel glanced at him for a moment and then turned and walked away. Gareth turned back to Azzurra who was eyeing him. "I would like to ask for your hand in marriage," he said.

"Well, if you would like to ask for it, then ask for it," she said.

Gareth smirked. "Will you marry me?"

"I'll think about it," Azzurra coldly answered. She then smiled and said, "Yes."

Gareth, covered in blood and gore, smiled back. _This is a good day._

 **The End of Episode 2**

Episode 3, Nova Roma, is complete and will be posted in two weeks. Most likely on Friday Auguest 24th.


	51. Chapter 51 S2E3 Nova Roma Scene 1

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Hidden warp route leaving Interstellar Debris Field Delta Marani  
Bridge of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The _Tiberius_ and the House D'Romas fleet traveled through the warp along an elseways path which led them out of the Delta Marani Interstellar Debris Field and through a gap in the Marani nebula. The fleet carefully plotted its course through the elseways path, personally guided through the darkness of the warp by Mother Vostod, while the D'Romas astrography teams carefully mapped the route. After two standard days, the fleet emerged into a large opening within the nebula.

The bridge of the _Tiberius_ was unusually quiet except for the humming of the various cogitators within its control panels. Inquisitor Sarcasin wore her white robes with her Inquisitorial rosette on her chest and her hood pulled up. She looked over the bridge. All eyes were trained upon Mother Vostod as she sat harnessed to the guidance systems of the _Tiberius_. She wore a helmet which covered her third eye, the psychic mutation allowing her to see into the warp and navigate void ships through it, and which was connected to the control panel with a cable harness. Next to the Navigator stood Ajit Gupta, the Chief Astropath of the _Tiberius_. The rite of binding his soul to the Emperor had left him bald, his skin bleached, and his eyes vacant, white and sightless. But, he had received a portion of the Emperor's power in return that allowed him to communicate telepathically across the vast distances of the void. Lady Azzurra stood to the right side of the _Tiberius'_ command throne in black pants and black boots with a dark crimson coat and a dark crimson tricorn hat which had the insignia of House D'Romas. To the left of the command throne stood the bird-like Master Haarken, meticulous as always, despite the dated look of his coat and pants. Behind the command throne stood Mathis, the loyal Overseer. Sarcasin's attention settled on the figure seated in the command throne and leaning forward, but still towering over those at his side, Vitus. He wore a new dark crimson coat with gold trim and black pants. The hilt of his Eldar-crafted blade showed above his shoulder. _Another new coat? Will he ever stop growing?_ she asked herself. She glanced to the command throne. _The exterior looks new. They had to resize it for him._ She looked to her right side at Sister Sasha. The Sister, dressed in bone-coloured robes and her hair tucked into a long bone-coloured nurse's cap with a red fleur de lis, watched the Navigator too. _Soon, we will need to return to Fleet Base Metis for the Inquisitorial Conclave._ Then, after a quick thought, _Perhaps the conclave should be held here._

"The warp current is strong here," said Mother Vostod. "We are traveling with it. Travel back to Delta Marani from here will be more difficult but still short. Even shorter than the time it took while mapping." The Navigator became silent again.

"We've stopped," said the Master of Scanners. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"The gap in the cloud has widened," said Mother Vostod. "We've reached a void and the current has slowed to a standstill. The warp is so calm," she added, bewilderedly. "I am having difficulty finding my bearings." She raised her head and looked to the command throne. "Several elseways paths converge here. I can feel them. Give me a moment."

"At ease," said Vitus. "I have faith in your navigational skill."

Sarcasin felt the tension that had risen in the bridge at Mother Vostod's words drop when Vitus spoke.

Finally, Mother Vostod spoke. "There is a bright star in the center of the void and a small warp storm at the edge of the void," she said. "I can use those two points of reference to triangulate our current position and where to travel from here. It may take some time."

"Exit the warp in the meantime," snapped Vitus. "Astropath Gupta, when we exit the warp, inform the fleet they are restricted from approaching the warp storm." Vitus gave a little laugh. "That shouldn't be necessary, but I do not want to take anything for granted."

"Yes, Lord D'Romas," Mother Vostod responded and lowered her head.

"As you command, Lord D'Romas," added Chief Astropath Gupta.

After a moment, Mother Vostod raised her head and said, "It is done. We have exited the warp."

"Master of Scanners," snapped Vitus, his voice drawing everyone's eyes to him. "Any phenomena we can detect? Astrographers, commence mapping." His commands resulted in a flurry of activity from the trio of astrographers seated next to the Master of Scanners.

"Yes, Lord D'Romas," replied the Master of Scanners. The Master of Scanners quickly worked his control panel and began entering notes and computations. "We are in a void within the nebula that is irregular, but approximately four light years across." The officer continued staring at his control panel and entering coordinates. "A bright and vigorous star system lies in the center of the void. There are three more, less vigorous, stars scattered about the edge of the void as well as a small warp storm on the edge and a debris field. The debris field lies in a direction from our current location roughly approximating the direction of the Cinerus Maleficum. Going clockwise from there…The warp storm is next and appears to be a localized disturbance within a solar system. So, there are four systems. The next three systems are spaced roughly equidistant around the void."

Mother Vostod looked up from her control panel. "The paths I spoke of," she said. "There is a gap in the cloud beyond each system, as well as the debris field and the system with the storm. An elseways path flows from each gap, through the system, and then into this void." She looked hard at Vitus for a moment. "One more thing, Lord D'Romas. The storm appears too tightly bound. I know not how else to describe it."

Vitus stared at the Navigator for a moment. "Mother Vostod, navigate us to the central system and exit the warp."

"Aye, Lord D'Romas," she quickly replied.

The _Tiberius_ and its trailing fleet moved carefully through the void for ten standard hours, plotting and charting as it went, before Mother Vostod spoke again. "We have exited the warp," she said. "I brought us out closer to the system than normal. Even without proper maps, it was easy to accomplish here."

"Excellent work, Mother Vostod." Vitus turned his attention back to the Master of Scanners. "Quickly, what awaits us."

"Yes, my Lord," he quickly replied. "The star before us is a bright and vigorous star. The outer reaches of the system are filled with a belt of asteroids, many of them of substantial size. Within the habitable zone lies seven planets and the inner reaches consist of two asteroid fields."

"Continue scanning," Vitus told the Master of Scanners. "Compile a report, give me an oral summary, and place the complete report in a data module for me to review."

"Aye, Lord D'Romas," answered the Master of Scanners who diligently began to operate his control panel. Various lights blinked on and off as he communicated with the ancient vessel's machine spirit.

Finally, the Master of Scanners raised his head and said, "Oral report is ready, my Lord." He began to read from the surface of his display. "All seven planets have atmospheres with composition within the tolerable range for humans. All seven have sufficient water for colonization and all seven appear to have widespread verdant ecosystems." He paused as if stunned by what he had just read. "Scans also indicate the system is young with a high metallicity score and each planet, as well as each of the three asteroid belts, is likely to hold significant mineral resources."

Lady Azzurra laughed and all eyes turned toward her.

"You must be thinking what I am thinking," said Vitus.

"Of course, dear cousin," she replied. "Nova Roma. New Rome."

Sarcasin felt the threads of fate moving. _Something of importance is happening_ , she told herself.

"The seven worlds," said Vitus. "We shall name them Aventinus, Caelius, Capitolinus, Esquilinus…"

"Palatinus, Quirinalis, and Viminalis," interrupted Azzurra with a laugh. "Perhaps we should name this void the Tyrhennian Void too?"

"Of course," answered Vitus with a smile.

"I seem to be missing the gist of this conversation," said Sister Sasha.

"You would need to be well versed in the history of ancient Terra to understand," snidely answered Azzurra.

"I am," said Sister Sasha. Sarcasin felt anger rising in the Sister.

"Not nearly so well as you believe, it would appear," said Vitus. "Perhaps we will give you leave to peruse the datavaults of the _Tiberius_. Perhaps not." He stood from his command throne and towered over everyone in the bridge. "Seven planets. Mother Vostod, that will be one planet for each of the five void clans to call home, yours and the four who joined us. One planet from which House D'Romas will base its operations. The seventh…" His face scrunched in concentration and he raised his right hand.

 _What are you seeing, my young psyker?_ Sarcasin wondered to herself.

"And one planet to be designated as an Inquisitorial fortress world. The fifth world from the star. That world will be named Palatinus."

The threads snapped in place in Sarcasin's head as he finished speaking. _What just happened here?_

"Could this be the lost paradise reported by the Rogue Trader Malcolm Vestrim in the year 711 of this millennium?" asked Sister Sasha.

Everyone in the bridge turned to her, awaiting more information. _This extraordinary knowledge is why I have thought so highly of you_ , thought Sarcasin. _Soon, we will meet with the others and raise you to a full Inquisitor._

"Astropathic communications were received from the _Emperor's Sword_ , the flagship of the Vestrim dynasty," said Sister Sasha. "However, no void ship of the fleet was ever heard from again. The fleet consisted of a Sword-class frigate, two destroyers, and a half-dozen unarmed freighters. Roughly one hundred fifty thousand people lost. Since then, rumors have spread about the Lost Paradise and how no one has ever returned who set foot on the worlds."

"Terrible news to hear," said Vitus. He stood up from his command throne and towered over everyone in the bridge. "I do not plan for us to join them as a question mark in the annals of history. Our fleet has far superior firepower by itself and we have close-by aid from the Adeptus Mechanicus in the Beta Marani system."

"Inquisitor Sarcasin, prepare a landing party," Vitus snapped. "Astropath Gupta, inform the fleet there will be no landings on any planet before my return."

"Yes, Lord D'Romas," answered the blind Astropath.

As the Astropath answered Vitus, a flash of the foretelling struck Sarcasin. _Time is running out. He must be placed on a leash or all will be for naught._


	52. Chapter 52 S2E3 Nova Roma Scene 2

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Epsilon Marani system, Nova Roma in High Gothic or New Rome in Low Gothic  
surface of Palatinus, proclaimed Inquisitorial fortress world

The _Tiberius_ carefully worked its way through the outer asteroid belt of the system and finally made its way to the planet named Palatinus. The scans indicated that the world had mountainous terrain with rivers, seas, and archipelagos. The air fit into the breathable range and the surface was covered with flora which, at least superficially, appeared to resemble Terran species. The shuttle landed in a high glade amidst ancient worn mountains.

Sarcasin readied herself and held the helmet of her power armour in hand as she waited for the shuttle's disembarking hatch to open. She looked at those who had been chosen to land on this world with her. Magos Errant Ketya, in her red robes and armed with both power sword and plasma rifle, stood first in line to leave the shuttle. Her armour was mounted to her body's chassis beneath her robes. Behind the Magos stood Sister Sasha in her Adeptus Sororitas carapace armour that was covered with golden fleur de lis. Sarcasin was behind them and Vitus stood to her left. She strained her neck to look up at his head. _Standing so close. He's so tall._ She laughed to herself. _How many times have I said that?_ Vitus was dressed in his house's dark crimson carapace armour and held a flagstaff, adorned with both the Imperial standard and that of House D'Romas, in his hands. A bolt pistol was holstered on his right hip. Her gaze hung a moment longer on the Eldar-crafted blade strapped to his back. _It answers your call, Vitus_ , she said to herself. She looked over her shoulder. Four combat-servitors, armed with chainswords and flamers, awaited command. _Techsorcist Ferrus did an excellent job in reprogramming them._ Behind the servitors was a squad of the House D'Romas armsmen. _Commissar Commette says they exhibit unquestioned loyalty._ The sound of a latch disengaging caught her attention and her gaze returned to the hatch.

The hatch slowly opened, forming a disembarking ramp. Light from the bright sun overhead shone into the shuttle and a cool breeze blew in and onto Sarcasin's face. She smiled. _It has been too long since I have walked in the sunlight_ , she told herself. Magos Ketya drew her weapons and quickly exited down the ramp. She looked around and motioned for others to follow.

One by one they exited the shuttle with Vitus waiting until last. He strode to the overlook on the edge of the clearing with flagstaff in hand and slammed its tip into the earth, displaying the standards for all to see. The standard bearing the golden double-headed eagle on a red field representing the Imperium over the standard bearing the golden eagle within a golden laurel on a dark crimson field which bore the High gothic lettering _SPQR_ in gold. He gazed across the overlook and pronounced, "I claim this world for the Emperor of Man and His Imperium. I bring Justice and Truth for the Loyal, Punishment and Death for the Guilty." After speaking those words, he walked to his armsmen and began giving them instructions.

Under the bright sun, everyone set about their tasks. The glade sat adjacent to an overlook and Magos Ketya looked over its edge at various hills and features. _She is triangulating our position with landmarks_ , Sarcasin noted. She looked to Sister Sasha who was carefully examining the flora and collecting samples into a kit. The servitors stood ready and the squad of armsmen were assuming positions around the glade. _Vitus? Where is he?_ She looked again and did not see him. She spoke up to those around her, "Vitus. He was just here. Where did he go?"

Magos Ketya and Sister Sasha froze in place. One of the armsmen spoke up. "He told us to tell you he was going into the woods and that he would return shortly." The armsman pointed off, away from the open edge, and into the woods.

Frustrated, Sarcasin started off toward where the armsman had pointed. No sooner had she entered the woods than she saw a blatantly obvious broken branch. _He is leaving a trail. What game is he playing?_ She called him over her vox, "Vitus. Answer now." No response. Sarcasin found a second broken branch and then a third. She stepped forward, onto the border of another glade with an open edge, and froze.

She stared at the top of the head of an enormous avian species as it tore apart with its beak pieces of flesh which it held in its massive talons. It had dark brown feathers on its body but lighter ones on its head with white around its eyes. The bird was much taller than she. _I think its wingspan would be well over ten metres if it unfurled its wings_ , she told herself in awe. _Some variant of an eagle_ , she guessed. The bird raised it huge head and eyed her curiously. A chunk of meat hung out of its enormous beak.

 _Don't move._ Vitus' thought forced its way into her mind. _It is trying to decide if you are its next lunch, trying to steal its current lunch, or merely an annoyance._ Vitus slowly stepped out of the woods to her right. An enormous brown feather was strapped to the sheathe on his back.

 _Be careful_ , she telepathically responded.

The towering bird lowered its head and began to tear again at the food in its talons. Vitus stepped up to it. He reached out his hand and touched the top of its head. The giant creature froze in place. "There. Easy," he said.

 _Are you able to control it?_ she asked him.

 _I don't think control is the right word_ , he replied. _I think it is better to say I am acclimating it to our presence._ He glanced over his shoulder at the enormous feather strapped to the sheathe on his back. _The Law of Contagion_ , he communicated.

 _I understand that something related to or a part of a creature or person helps you to gain power over it_ , she answered. _I have never heard that referred to as The Law of Contagion. Where did you learn that?_

 _I don't know_ , he responded with a shrug. _It just came to me._

 _He doesn't know_ , she said to herself. She didn't have long to ponder the thought.

The bird suddenly raised its head high and away from his hand, then shifted its wings. _I think it wants to fly_ , Vitus added to Sarcasin with a smile and nodded to the open edge of the glade.

Sarcasin suddenly pictured its massive flapping wings and said, _Perhaps we should step away and give it room._

 _I'm not too strong yet, telekinetically, but I think I am strong enough to hold myself to it and turn it where I wish._ Suddenly, the bird lowered its head again and Vitus effortlessly leapt onto its back. He held his hands up as if holding reins. _Hop on, Val. Learn to fly with me._

 _I think we better not_ , she hastily replied. To herself, she added, _Why did he call me Val?_ She took a deep breath. _You look as if you are going to be stubborn about this._

 _Yes, I am_ , he said. _Now, hop on. But, don't telekinetically hold yourself to it. I'm not sure how it will react to another person gripping it telekinetically._

Sarcasin took a deep breath and hopped onto its back with him. _Why am I doing this?_ she asked herself. She grabbed hold of his waist with her gauntleted hands and then grabbed hold of the warp with her mind. She carefully wrapped telekinetic strands between her power armour and his carapace armour, holding them together.

She and Vitus rocked back together as the giant bird shifted, preparing to jump, and reached its massive wings forward. It sprang. Sarcasin held tightly onto Vitus' waist with her hands and mentally tightened the telekinetic strands binding them together.

They dropped.

Sarcasin looked down and her breath was taken away. They had passed over the edge of the hill. A great ravine lay far below, filled with green trees and a snake-like river of blue and white water twisting through its bottom, but it was fast approaching. She had flown in Aquila Landers and such but this was different. The open air was blowing in her face as they plummeted. She was not in control. The great eagle leveled, then began to flap its wings and climb. She felt the power of the bird in every flap of its wings as it carried them higher. Suddenly, the bird's wings spread wide to glide. She looked about and they were still climbing. _How?_ she asked herself.

Interrupting her thoughts, Vitus answered. _We have caught an updraft_ , he told her telepathically. _Is this not beautiful?_

Sarcasin paused and looked about. _Yes_ , was all she could muster for a response.

Then, she looked up and ahead. _Vitus_ , she said worriedly as she saw they were approaching an enormous wall of fog on the crest of a mountain. _Where are we going? Do you see that?_

 _This is the reason I chose Palatinus to be given to the Inquisition_ , he answered and said nothing more.

Sarcasin did not ask for more. She held tightly as they approached the fog bank. It was thin at first, and then suddenly nothing but white. She held even more tightly onto Vitus with her hands and her telekinesis. Just as suddenly, they emerged over an enormous rocky ledge. A ledge topped with a cyclopean, white circular stone tower stretching up out of sight into the fog bank. There were countless arched entrances spreading around its base.

The giant bird landed just outside one of the entrances and furled its wings. Vitus and Sarcasin hopped from its back as it walked into the edge of the entrance. She stared at the tower. "Its design appears similar to the design of the tower in the Cinerus Maleficum used by the Yu'Vath," she flatly stated.

"It is," Vitus answered. "I felt its presence as soon as we entered this system."


	53. Chapter 53 S2E3 Nova Roma Scene 3

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Epsilon Marani system, Nova Roma in High Gothic or New Rome in Low Gothic  
Ancient Tower on the surface of Palatinus, future Inquisitorial world

Sarcasin stared at the tower, studying its features. The rough surface was white with no apparent glyphs or markings. It appeared to be stone but there were no visible seams or mortar on its surface. Same for the arched entrance the giant bird had entered. "You should have told me," she said. "Such things are dangerous." She paused a moment and then continued with an edge to her voice. "Did you deliberately ignore what happened in the last such tower? Thousands of people sacrificed. Minister Vordin, your friend, dead."

"You do not need to remind me that my friend is dead," he snapped back.

The great bird let out a loud shriek in response.

"Easy," Vitus said and walked to the entrance. The bird lowered its head and Vitus rested his hand on top. _Easy_ , he said telepathically and reached out, calming it. "Go!" he said.

The great bird stepped out of the tower, unfurled its massive wings, and leapt over the edge into the fog.

Vitus turned back to Sarcasin who had returned to staring at the tower. "I chose Minister Vordin to join my Rogue Trader expedition but you chose him to be sent on Inquisitorial missions yourself," he said. "But, I am holding no one to blame. Minister Vordin gave his life for the Emperor in a successful venture. He deserves to be honoured for that sacrifice, not have his memory bandied about as if we are discussing the price of a commodity."

Sarcasin turned her back to the tower and looked at him. "Still, you should have told me," she said in a softer voice.

 _She is not happy_ , Vitus told himself with a sigh. _A few moments ago, all was right in the universe. Not now._ He removed his helmet as he walked past her to the entrance. "Call Magos Ketya and inform her of our location, then catch up with me. There is something I must show you," he said over his shoulder as he walked into the tower.

Vitus strode steadily down the corridor with his helmet in hand. It was just as he had seen it when parting the veil between past and present in the other tower. White stone. Ten metres in height and fifteen metres in width. No glyphs or wards. No piles of desiccated corpses. He reached out and touched his free hand to the wall as he walked alongside it. _No suffering. No pain. Only calmness_ , he confirmed with his psychic senses. _There are chambers below, empty chambers,_ he told himself as he felt the extent of the tower through his touch on its wall. _Of course, Sarcasin is following me at a distance, watching_ , he told himself. _There is more_ , he told himself and then psychically felt deeper into the wall as he tried to define what he was feeling. _Deep inside, beneath their white surface, the walls are black and…polarized in some way_ , was all he could come up with to describe his feeling.

Finally, he reached the atrium and stopped. _No pit half-filled with the corpses of slaughtered void ship crews. That was added by the Yu'Vath_ , he told himself. _No stirring hordes of doomed souls. No throbbing darkness._ A dim but white light, like starlight, filled the atrium. _Those lead back down corridors to the other outside entrances_ , he told himself as his eyes adjusted and he made out exits wrapped around the edge of the atrium. In the center was an elegant spire. Its surface was a glossy black and its curves wrapped around themselves as they rose out of sight into darkness.

He felt Sarcasin walk up beside him. "The Yu'Vath greatly altered that," he said aloud as he viewed the spire. "The Yu'Vath corrupted the tower in the Cinerus Maleficum," he said without bothering to look over at her. "Will we be guilty of the same once we have left our fingerprints here?" he asked her.

She didn't answer.

Vitus started walking again, straight toward the spire in the center. He felt her quietly following him. "Teach me how to fashion a kine shield," Vitus absently said as he approached the spire. "I could have saved Vordin if I knew how to fashion one," he added. _She is being awfully quiet_ , he told himself as he struggled to hear her footsteps.

"Vitus," Sarcasin said from over his shoulder as she followed. "I am sorry. I am sorry I used his memory and friendship against you as I did earlier." She paused, then said, "His choice or not, I bear a responsibility for his death. A responsibility for every death my choices have brought about." She paused again and Vitus heard her take a breath. "It is a responsibility borne by all Inquisitors. It is a responsibility I have been meaning to speak with you about as I have watched your knowledge of Chaos grow."

"Someone offered to teach me how to fashion one," Vitus said as he neared the spire. The footsteps behind him stopped. "For free, he told me in anger. I told him 'I live to serve the Emperor' and refused."

Silence from Sarcasin. Vitus stopped as he reached the edge of the spire. He looked up into its heights in the darkness above the starlight and stared.

"Who?" Sarcasin asked. He felt the nervousness in her voice.

"The Chaos Space Marine whose memory you wiped from my mind on Phobos Tertius," he replied. "It angered him but he offered it to me for nothing in the name of his Master, The Architect of Fate, as we passed through the Maw." Vitus paused. _I don't believe she has drawn her bolt pistol yet, that is a good sign._ He spoke again. "I held no fear at not being able to uncover how the Architect of Fate and the Perfect Prince had tried to influence our passage through the Maw because I already knew. They had both tempted me. I declined." Vitus thought for a moment, _Should I tell her about what temptation the Perfect Prince used against me?_

He reached out and touched the glossy black spire. _Power._ The warp coursed through him and he saw only blackness.

Suddenly, Vitus was looking at himself. Not a reflection as he was, but changed, a dark reflection of himself. His hair was long and turned fully white. He wore piece-meal armour that was black as night. A red eight-pointed star was on his breastplate. In his hand he held a spear and Vitus knew the spear was alive. He felt its evil intelligence. He felt emotions too from his reflection. _Fear_. _Lust_. A desire for _Ritual Combat_. _Corruption_. But mostly, he felt _Hate_ and _Jealousy_. Facing the dark reflection of himself drained his energy.

Vitus' knees buckled. He released the spire, dropped to one knee, and bowed his head down.

A gauntleted hand touched the exposed back of his neck. "Are you all right, my young psyker?" asked Sarcasin's voice, soft as she frequently talked but also warm, as he had never heard it before.

"Yes," he replied. "I saw a vision. It is difficult to tell the meaning of what I saw because it was shrouded by Chaos, but I believe I saw what I might become." Vitus paused and thought for a moment. "I don't want to become that. Don't let me become that."

He heard the sound of metal sliding against leather. The sound of Sarcasin's bolt pistol sliding back into its holster. At that moment, he knew. _She pointed it at the back of my head when she placed her hand on the back of my neck. She was ready to kill me then._

Sarcasin gently pulled on his neck and turned him toward her, pulling his head to her breastplate. "Listen, my young psyker. You must pay attention to what I say and let me guide you," she said in a soft whisper as she rested her head on top of his.

"I will," he promised as he raised his arm and placed it around her waist.

"Time is running out," she whispered into his ear. "I have foreseen the proper course of action. You must return with me to Holy Terra and be bound to Him."


	54. Chapter 54 S2E3 Nova Roma Scene 4

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Epsilon Marani system, Nova Roma in High Gothic or New Rome in Low Gothic  
groundbreaking constructions for New Rome on the surface of Capitolinus

The fleet of House D'Romas dispersed itself within the Nova Roma system. The _Ceres_ was placed in the outer asteroid field and the Tech-Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus began restoring the ancient starfort to working condition. The subfleets belonging to the varied void clans orbited over their granted planets with few willing to venture out of the void and onto the surface of a true habitable planet. Each clan sent mining vessels into the outer asteroid belt and the two inner asteroid belts. The remaining non-combat vessels orbited Capitolinus and construction began of the primary colony on Capitolinus.

The founding of Nova Roma was a vast affair. Artisans disembarked from the _Tiberius_ and organized the colony construction. The mass conveyors and transports of the D'Romas fleet spent seventy-two standard days offloading construction equipment, and pre-built modules. Three quarters of a million colonists transplanted from the Scarus sector hive cities on Thracian Primaris and Lethe-Eleven disembarked the mass conveyors and transports to start their lives anew on Capitolinus. Farming equipment, which had been loaded onto the galleass of war _Ulysses_ even as it was being refurbished at the Drystan Construction Yards, was off-loaded onto the surface. Also unloaded were hearty farmers, gathered from frontier worlds in the vicinity of the Spinward Front, who had volunteered in hopes of avoiding being conscripted into the war. Most importantly, the troops of the 87th and 29th/35th Mozhel Integrated Regiment were put to use. The roughly seven thousand troops who originally hailed from the 29th/35th drop troop regiment were spread far and wide guarding the scattered farmsteads, as well as the central constructions, from the predations of the many local predators. A company had also been detached to each of the void clans' five worlds in order to secure a habitation zone. The seven thousand veterans who originally hailed from the 89th siege infantry regiment put their fortification and construction skills to work digging out the future Capitolium fortress as well as laying infrastructure for the central constructions of the future capital of New Rome.

The site chosen for the capital sat high upon a great plain with an enormous river running through it. It was early spring, with new foliage sprouting, and a chill hung in the air.

A stiff wind blew in Lady Azzurra's face. She held her tricorn cap tightly in her left hand so as to not lose it in the wind and her long blonde hair ran down her back in a single tight braid. Azzurra was dressed appropriately for the early spring chill in her crimson greatcoat with gold trim and black pants. She was armed with a bolt pistol on her right hip and her power spear strapped to her back.

Azzurra stared at a massive skeletal construction in front of her. Workers were climbing throughout its beams. Bipedal power-lifters, many of them operated by Mozhel siege infantry regiment veterans, moved bulk material about the site. The foundation and underground levels had been structurally completed. The rest was a work in progress. _So, this will be the administrative center for the colony_ , she mused. She turned to a crane as it lowered an enormous wrapped structure onto its platform. _Ah, the statue has arrived._

Workers proceeded to remove the wrappings. The statues were of two tall men wearing primitive leather and hide armour. Each was armed with a long and slender sword. _Ah, the twins._ She immediately recognized their historical significance to the D'Romas dynasty and Rome itself. Then, she noticed something else.

"Why?" she mumbled to herself as she stared at the statue of the twins in front of her. She spoke again, more loudly. "Why?"

"Aren't they wonderful?" said a cheerful voice from over her shoulder.

Lady Azzurra glanced to her left as Sister Elena stepped up beside her in a dark crimson robe with a golden fleur de lis on its chest. Her long red hair was in two tight braids.

"The twins, Romulus and Remus," Sister Elena said as she looked at the two statues. "The legendary founders of ancient Rome according to the datavaults aboard the _Tiberius_." She turned toward Azzurra and continued, "The artisans hail from the planet Ardium in Ultramar. Your father obtained their services before that realm suffered from Hive Fleet Behemoth." A slight frown appeared on her face as she mentioned and recalled the suffering under the invasion of the monstrous Tyrannid aliens. "The planets of Ultramar were laid out in a superior manner to those which have haphazardly grown throughout the Imperium. They supported great populations without destroying the beauty of the planet. Your father wished to replicate that in the colony founded by your dynasty."

 _Why must she insist on telling me things I already know or have no desire to be bothered with?_ Azzurra said to herself. She turned her head to look the Sister in the eyes. "I know all that you just told me. What I want to know is why do they have Vitus' face?"

"The artisans wanted to capture the look of those who lived in ancient Rome," answered Sister Elena. "Since your family line runs unbroken back to Rome itself, they decided to use his likeness. That, and your cousin tends to pull people about him merely by breathing."

 _Uggh_ , Azzurra said to himself. _I will be stuck with him watching over me after I take the warrant even if he is dead._ She then said to the Sister, "What does Vitus think of this?"

Sister Elena's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed for a moment. "His reaction was most odd," she said. "He shook his head and asked 'Why?' just like you did." Azzurra watched Elena's eyes focus in the distance and knew the Sister was picturing Vitus' actions as she spoke. "He looked very sad and said 'The records indicate that Romulus killed Remus. I wish I had a brother. If I had one, I would never kill him.' Then, he stared off into the distance for a moment and said, 'I can't see it clearly. I see multiple things. I see the twins happy as brothers, fighting side by side. I see one killing the other. I see them killing each other. I do not understand.' Then he seemed to snap out of it." She paused, concern etched onto her face, "I think he was trying to psychically see what happened forty thousand years ago and tens of thousands of light years away." The Sister shrugged and her focus returned from afar, back to Lady Azzurra.

As she finished speaking, three colonists walked between the two ladies and the statues. All three were dressed in overly large brown robes, their swollen bellies marking their pregnancies for all to see.

"The renewed bloodlines of ancient Europa," said the Sister as she watched the women walk past. "Not only must you be confronted with Vitus' face everywhere, but you will be confronted with the handiwork of Magos Alidyne every day you stand on this planet." The Sister frowned and continued, "I do hope that the test results are clear for these children. I would hate to see so many put to death." She paused and looked at Lady Azzurra again. "Vitus has been roaming the population, personally visiting them, and urging them to procreate in the name of the Emperor." She snickered. "Of the countless things these people have been commanded to do in His name throughout their lowly lives, I believe they will relish following that command more than any other."

Another pregnant lady walked nearby in loose robes. Instead of walking past the two, she walked up to Lady Azzurra and kneeled. Lowering herself was awkward due to her advanced pregnancy but she managed not to fall. Lady Azzurra looked at the top of the young woman's dark curly hair and said to herself, _At least Magos Alidyne chose well-trained breeders._ She then said to the kneeling woman, "Speak what you have to say. I do not have all day."

"Yes, my Lady," answered the kneeling pregnant woman without raising her head. "Master Haarken sent me to inform you that the _Emperor's Lance_ has been contacted. It is currently being led here to the Nova Roma system."


	55. Chapter 55 S2E3 Nova Roma Scene 5

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
outer asteroid belt of the Epsilon Marani system, Nova Roma in High Gothic or New Rome in Low Gothic  
The Grand Hall of the _Ceres_ , Ramilies-class starfort

Once construction of the colony on Capitolinus began, Tech-Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus worked feverishly on the _Ceres_ to fully awaken its machine spirit and return the starfort to its former glory. Finally, the original plasma reactors were brought fully to life and the life sustainers were fully activated throughout the starfort.

Inquisitor Sarcasin stood on the steps of the Grand Hall. She wore a dress of similar cut to the one she wore at the presentation of the D'Romas warrant to Vitus, knee length and sleeveless, but of very dark crimson rather than the bright red she wore on that occasion. Her boots were a matching hue. The dark crimson she wore was offset by the gold arcane jewelry laced into the knots in her hair as well as the golden Inquisitorial Rosette on her chest and the golden holster carrying her bolt pistol.

Live music began and filled the Grand Hall.

Inquisitor Sarcasin looked down the steps to the seating box that contained the band. Brass and woodwinds and drums with the performers dressed in a variant of the House D'Romas uniform. _This began nearly one standard year prior in that box onboard the Xerxes_ , she said to herself. _As it began, so shall it end. It has come nearly full circle._

 _Where are you, my young psyker?_ Sarcasin said in her mind as she scanned the crowd for Vitus to no avail. _In front of the xenos spire on Palatinus, you would have left with me for Terra at a snap of my fingers._ She sighed. _Then responsibilities weighed down upon you. Since I taught you how to create a kine shield, I have spent the last ninety days chasing you from void ship to void ship and planet to planet in this system. You have even resorted to using Mathis to misdirect those I tagged to follow you,_ she sighed.

 _I have tied down those threads of fate trying to steer you from your proper course_ , she continued in her monologue to herself as she overlooked the Grand Hall. _I have made arrangements with Arch Magos Mendel Sabine to care for the genetics of the void clan Navigators in return for the opportunity to study Alidyne's notes. My mentor, Inquisitor Lord Macarus is arriving with his retinue to oversee the fortification of Palatinus while he takes us back to Holy Terra. Marshal Medicalus Quincy of the Officio Medicae will arrive alongside Macarus with the resources and personnel to build the first hospital of Nova Roma. You know Lady Azzurra is both supremely capable and most willing to accept the warrant of House D'Romas._

Frustration built in her. _You tower over everyone around you like a giant and they flock to your side but I can't find you. Where are you hiding?_ Sarcasin scanned the crowd for Vitus again. She noted that the audience was not nearly so full of powerful personages as that day in the Scarus sector. The crowd consisted mostly of members of the void clans as well as a number of Tech-Priests representing the Adeptus Mechanicus but the armed forces in service to Vitus were not amongst them. _At least he learned from his studies in the Scarus sector and made sure not to repeat the mistake of Hellican's Triumph_ , she said to herself. _He recognizes that Chaos shrouds his ability to read portents and does not wish to have his military forces caught in celebration. My young psyker has learned fast_ , she told herself with a bit of pride.

Sarcasin noted the stage area too was vastly different from that day on the _Xerxes_. Behind the podium were three great crimson curtains with gold tassels. The middle curtain, a stretch of fabric greater than fifteen metres in height, bore the insignia of House Aurelius, a silver sword and silver spear crossed over a golden shield. To its left was raised a wide curtain bearing the symbol of the Adeptus Mechanicus, a skull that was white bone on one side but black machine on the other, set over a cog with the colors reversed. To its right, was another curtain, roughly eight metres per side, also bearing the symbol of the Adeptus Mechanicus.

The Inquisitor gave up on finding Vitus in the crowd and focused on the table.

The void clan elders stood apart from the others at the table. Mother Vostod looked uncomfortable in her long blue dress with long blue gloves. Her long black braids were unchanged, still hanging in her face and hiding her third eye. _I don't believe I have ever before seen her wearing anything other than robes or pants_ , thought Sarcasin, amused. The Mother was surrounded by the other heads of the void clans. Mother Lorval and Mother Aniad and Mother Belmor stood around Mother Vostod. Father Arnborn was there too. All had dark hair and dark eyes. They were dressed in clothing that would have been out of place months earlier aboard the _Xerxes_. Simple and old pants and shirts in brown and black colors. They also wore gloves and hats. Still h _iding their varied mutations from me as well as being too stubborn to enjoy themselves with fine clothing_ , she told herself. _Perhaps, once production begins in New Rome, they will learn to enjoy the fruits of their success._

In front of the desk stood Lady Azzurra in a form-fitting black knee-length dress with a crimson sash. Her long golden hair lay upon her shoulders. _She is confident tonight and appears ready to assume the mantle as head of House D'Romas_ , thought Sarcasin _._ To Azzurra's right stood Knight Lord Gareth Aurelius, attired in a dark blue greatcoat bearing on its right shoulder the same symbol as the massive middle curtain, a silver sword and silver spear crossed over a golden shield. A scabbarded power sword was strapped to his back and a bolt pistol was holstered on his right hip. On Azzurra's other side stood her seneschal, Thomas Garus, in a black great coat and black pants. Both men had curly dark hair and both were tall with a dark complexion but that is where their similarities ended. Aurelius was thick and muscled with broad shoulders while Garus was of narrow frame. _He is unusually nervous tonight_ , Sarcasin said to herself as she looked at the seneschal and psychically felt his emotions rolling off him. A tall woman with short cropped black hair stood in front of the trio with her back to Sarcasin. She wore a dark blue greatcoat similar to that of the Knight Lord. A bolt pistol was holstered on her side and a chainsword was strapped to her back. _A new piece. I do not like this._ Behind them were three Tech-Priests. The form of Arch Magos Babbage was an enormous presence in his red robes with a multitude of digited mechanical arms protruding from various points. To the right of the Arch Magos stood a slender Tech-Priest with four snake-like appendages attached to his back and protruding from his red robes. His entire face was a mechanical construction. To the left of the Arch Magos stood a red-robed figure, hood pulled up, with no visible augmetics. The figure's curves made apparent her sex.

"Greetings, Val," whispered a voice into the Inquisitor's ear that made her jump.

She looked over her shoulder to see violet eyes staring into her own. Vitus smirked and then stood tall, towering over her. He was wearing what appeared to be little more than a large white linen sheet held in place by a dark crimson sash. _Only ninety days since we walked side by side on Palatinus?_ _The House D'Romas tailors cannot keep up with his growth and have been forced to dressing him in a bedsheet,_ she incredulously said to herself as she noticed his height and weight while looking at his attire. _He has grown to more than two and a half metres in height and has filled out even more in the same span of time. If I had not received verification of his genetics from the Phobos Tertius tests I would be questioning this._ Without another word, he simply walked past her to stand by himself near the podium as Lady Azzurra walked up to the podium.

A thought struck home in the Inquisitor's mind. _Have my senses become dulled?_ _Vitus should never be able to slip up on me like that._ Another thought struck home. _I would have noticed if those I was watching had noticed him. They didn't notice him either._

Sarcasin's thoughts were interrupted when the band ceased playing and Azzurra's voice rang throughout the hall. "Greetings to all," she said. "There is still much work to be done in the name of the Emperor and, at the request of Lord Vitus D'Romas, I will make this short. First, allow me to introduce to you the newly anointed High-Fabricator of the Beta Marani system, Arch Magos Halaster Babbage of the Adeptus Mechanicus." She stepped away from the podium.

The new High-Fabricator lumbered away from his two compatriots and stood in front of the podium. A slender appendage emerged from his robes and interlocked with the surface of the podium. As soon as the connection was made, a mechanical voice began broadcasting across the Grand Hall.

"Greetings," said the Tech-Priest. "Allow me to start by giving credit to Tech-Priest Alaina Gaithert." He paused and the red-robed priestess of the Adeptus Mechanicus gave a quick bow. "I followed the flow-chart of possible interaction results of the crowd and determined that the best response was to allow my un-augmented assistant to prepare my statements. It has been statistically verified that her compositions elicit the proper responses from audiences consisting of personages who are not a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus." Babbage paused and there was a small amount of clapping amongst the audience.

"First, as the Quest for Knowledge is the prime concern of the Adeptus Mechanicus, I have assigned a Tech-Priest to explore alongside the D'Romas dynasty. Cybernetica Datasmith Maxwell Turing." One of Babbage's many visible appendages pointed to the snake-armed Tech-Priest. A round of applause erupted from the audience but the Tech-Priest did not respond in any visible fashion. "Datasmith Turing will be accompanied by a number of servo-automata to aid him which have already been loaded onboard the _Tiberius_." The motionless Arch Magos paused in his speech. "There is more. Datasmith Turing is a member of the Legio Cybernetica of Beta Marani Secundus and the assigned programmer of a maniple of battle-automata." One of Babbage's appendages flourished and pointed to the left curtain.

The curtain began to raise, revealing five robots behind it. In the middle were three robots floating in the air with one more robot standing on each end. Each floating robot appeared as a giant wingless insect encased in a rust-colored carapace. "In the middle are three Vultarax stratos-automata," stated Babbage. "Each is armed with an arc blaster as well as two Havoc missile launchers. The endurance granted their machine spirits by the _Omnissiah_ makes each an exceptional choice for exploring gas giants as well as rocky planets with toxic atmospheres." The robots located on each side appeared similar to a snake with a hooded head raised as a threat. A hooded head surrounded by a number of snake-like appendages, two of which wielded blades. Each battle-automata also had a ballistic mechadendrite to which was mounted an enormous weapon. "On either side of the three Vultarax is a Hydra-class battle-automata. Each is armed with two power swords and a man-portable lascannon wired directly into its power supply. Battle-automata never show mercy to enemies of the Imperium."

Applause rippled amongst the crowd. _Ha_ , Sarcasin laughed to herself. _Most have little understanding of the significance of this addition to the D'Romas expedition._

"Furthermore," continued Babbage, "The Adeptus Mechanicus has restored an ancient archaeotech piece onboard the _Tiberius_ to its glory. The mighty lance battery in the prow of the Tiberius has been repaired and returned to operation." The applause was loud in response to Babbage's words.

 _Where did he go?_ Sarcasin asked herself upon noticing that Vitus had disappeared from his spot near the podium.

Not used to altering his course in response to human emotion, Babbage continued his speech in the same tone in the middle of the applause rather than waiting for it to die down. "Knight Lord Gareth Aurelius has always been a friend to the Adeptus Mechanicus. He has a few words to say."

As Babbage disconnected from the podium and shuffled away, Knight Lord Aurelius stepped up to it. "We have been most fortunate to join with House D'Romas in their conquest of the Koronus Expanse in the Emperor's name," he said. "In honor of their service to Him and as payment for leading us to a new world to call our own, House Aurelius names Knight-scion Karina Gustav to travel with the D'Romas dynasty, waging war in the name of the Emperor." The young lady with short black hair and wearing a House Aurelius greatcoat took a quick bow which was answered by applause from the crowd.

The tall curtain in the middle slowly raised, revealing what it was behind it. The crowd grew silent in awe as two enormous blue robotic feat became visible. Finally, the curtain fully revealed what it was hiding. A nine metres tall Imperial Knight war machine bearing the heraldry of House Aurelius on its chest. The enormous bipedal Knight armour had its right arm fabricated into an enormous gun and its left arm ended in an enormous fist. Its broad back was covered by an enormous carapace. "This is Knight Gustav's armor," said Aurelius. "It is a Knight-errant class Imperial Knight armed with a thermal cannon and a thunderstrike gauntlet."

There was no applause as the audience stood in awe. Sarcasin stood in awe too.

The un-augmented Tech-Priest, Alaina Gaithert, looked at the crowd and then began to slowly clap. Her clapping was joined by one and then another until the entire crowd was clapping in a near frenzy. _Vitus does seem to have a gift for cultivating success_ , she said to herself as she clapped alongside the crowd. _What could possibly remain behind the third curtain to top this?_ Aurelius smiled broadly and walked away from the podium to stand by Lady Azzurra and Knight-scion Karina.

Babbage shuffled back to the podium and reconnected his snake-like appendage to it. His mechanical voice filled the Hall. "Finally, the Adeptus Mechanicus will impart a gift personally to Lord Vitus D'Romas. A side project that I have been working on under the auspices of the Master of Masters, Belisarius Cawl. Since Vitus first came to prominence for his service on Phobos Tertius in the Periphery, I thought it pleasantly coincidental that a gift from the Adeptus Mechanicus would originate from the Martian moon Phobos."

A single man wearing the uniform of the D'Romas band stepped around the curtain. In his hands he bore a great horn in the shape of the High Gothic "G". The musician gave a long blast that filled the hall without benefit of a vox. The lights extinguished, filling the Grand Hall with darkness.

Suddenly, a great red light filled the stage. An enormous figure in dark crimson power armor holding a sword, ablaze in red fire, stood where the last curtain had been moments before. Its breast bore the golden heraldry of House D'Romas, an eagle inset within a laurel that it grasped. The armour had golden pauldrons over each shoulder with the left pauldron being much larger than the right. The joints at the knees and elbows were golden too and the entire unit fit together sleekly. An enormous bolt pistol was attached to his right hip. The helmet bore a featureless face.

The crowd did not make a sound.

 _Babbage gave Vitus a new pattern of power armour?_ Sarcasin questioned in disbelief. Then, she caught a glimpse of the packs attached to its back. _A permanent power supply and a grav-chute?_ she said to herself in disbelief. _A featureless face on the helmet. What will the Mechanicus place there when production begins? A skull?_

The blade's flame extinguished and a great spotlight shone down upon Vitus.

"Thankyou," Vitus said, his voice amplified to fill the hall by the vox within his helmet. He dropped to one knee. "Mighty Emperor, I thank you. I will act as your Herald as I travel the void seeking to bear your Word to the lost tribes of humanity and unite them under your banner."

Vitus rose to his feet like lightning. The blaze ignited upon the sword's edge as he raised it high. "For the Emperor!" he shouted, his voice filling the Hall. "Say it with me!" he added. "For the Emperor!" he said again, joined by a few within the crowd. "For the Emperor!" he repeated, joined by more. Again and again. The entire crowd joined in exhortation. Vitus remained silent as the crowd continued the chant.

The flame extinguished on the sword and the crowd became silent.

 _I believe Vitus has finally climbed to the heights in his service to the Emperor_ , Sarcasin told herself with a smile as she psychically felt the excitement engulf the crowd. _Now, to take my young psyker to Holy Terra to be bound to Him before he falls from those heights._

"Ahem," said a voice over the vox. All eyes turned back to the podium where Lady Azzurra stood tall. "I do not know how I can properly follow that, but I have an announcement to make." The crowd remained silent. "Knight Lord Gareth Aurelius, soon to be High King of Aurelius Prime, has asked for my hand in marriage and I have accepted." An enormous smile filled her face.

Applause rolled through the crowd. Sarcasin felt happiness fill the crowd but a sharp pang of anger and sorrow was present within it. She looked through the crowd for its source. _Thomas Garus? I should have known_ , she told herself as she spied his face. _If he thinks to loosen this last thread I have seen tied down, I will kill him._

Suddenly, claxons rang throughout the hall and everyone froze.

 _What trouble is this?_ Sarcasin asked herself. _Trouble great enough to put the entire starfort on alert?_ No sooner had she said those words to herself, did she feel the threads of fate she had tied down begin to spring free from their pinnings.

The claxons continued.

 **The End of Episode 3**

The next episode, a Call Answered should be posted on September 7th


	56. Chapter 56 S2E4 A Call Answered Scene 1

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
edge of the Zeta Marani Interstellar Debris Field  
Bridge of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

After being alerted to danger, a portion of the D'Romas fleet moved into position on the edge of the Zeta Marani debris field. The cruisers _Tiberius_ , _Lictor_ , and the _Emperor's Lance_ formed up with two frigates and four destroyers from the fleet while the rest of the fleet remained in place guarding the Nova Roma system. The warships at the debris field were joined by the three void ships from the Adeptus Mechanicus which had arrived in system as part of the _Ceres_ presentation: the _Omnissiah's Wrath_ , a Victory-class battleship, a Secutor-class monitor cruiser named the _Terminus_ , and a Lathe-class monitor cruiser named _Planar Intersection_.

Vitus sat in the command throne of the _Tiberius._ He still wore his power armour but had removed his helmet, setting it on the side of the command throne. The Eldar-crafted blade was strapped to his back while his new, and enormous, bolt pistol was still attached to his hip.

Vitus took a look around the bridge at his crew. He could feel the tension rolling off many of them.

Mother Vostod was still wearing her blue dress with blue gloves as she stood over Vishnu who was plugged into the control panel through the Navigator harness. They were cool as always. Chief Astropath Gupta stood in brown robes, awaiting an order. His lowered hood revealed his bleached bald head and made his sightless and all white eyes visible to all. Vitus could feel the Astropath's impatience. He was itching to perform his duties. Datasmith Turing stood silently in his red robes without making the slightest movement. He exuded no emotions at all. Lady Azzurra was still clad in her form fitting black dress but had added her power spear to her back. Knight-scion Gustav stood beside her in her boots and uniform, her face unreadable. Vitus could feel the confidence and readiness of each. Vitus took a moment to note how lovely Sarcasin looked in her dark crimson dress. _Focus_ , he reminded himself and forced his attention to the woman standing beside Sarcasin, Sister Sasha. The Sister wore her bone-coloured robes with her hair tucked under a long nurse's cap bearing the red fleur de lis of the Adepta Sororitas. The Master of Scanners and all the senior officers were dressed in their crimson uniforms. Each of them as well as all the lower ranks stared at him intently. They were the source of the tension. _I need to alleviate that tension before we begin_ , Vitus told himself.

"Vox Master," Vitus said to the communications officer. "Patch me in to the entire ship."

"Aye, Lord D'Romas," answered the officer. The crewman quickly made adjustments on the panel in front of him.

Vitus reached out with his psychic senses to link himself to as many of his crew as possible throughout the kilometres of ship and then spoke into the vox.

"Commissar Commette informed me that a distress beacon was received from the elseways path beyond the Zeta Marani debris field," Vitus said. "The message was from the _Astral Hopper_ of Captain Fultur who joined us alongside the void clans. They were under attack and the message was quickly terminated." Vitus paused to ensure that everyone understood the gravity of the situation. "Although I gave no order, Captain Fultur went against my stated wishes when he ventured down the path in the direction of the Cinerus Maleficum."

"Investigation of the debris field after we discovered this void within the nebula determined that the wreckage of the Vestrim dynasty fleet was scattered throughout it. Also present was the unidentified wreckage of xenos vessels." Vitus looked around as he spoke and finally settled his gaze on the Sister. "The high concentration of radioactive elements led Sister Sasha to the conclusion that the wreckage is of Rak'Gol origin." Sister Sasha nodded her head in acknowledgement. "The Rak'Gol are attracted to artifacts and remains of the Yu'Vath. The structure we destroyed on the forbidden planet in the Cinerus Maleficum was corrupted by the Yu'Vath and emitted a siren call that led voyagers to their doom. I believe that call was answered by the Rak'Gol and pointed them here."

There were several gasps from the lesser ranks in the bridge but most kept quiet. There was nothing from Datasmith Turing. Lady Azzura and the Knight watched him coolly. Vitus felt pricks of anxiety throughout the ship.

"More importantly, it appears that the conflict between the Vestrim dynasty and the Rak'Gol ended in mutual destruction," Vitus continued. The crew became ghostly silent. "A fleet consisting of a Sword-class frigate and two destroyers was wiped out here but also eliminated their adversaries." Vitus felt the spark of hope begin to form within the crowd. "When coupled with our allies of the Adeptus Mechanicus, we consist of a battleship, five cruisers, two frigates, and four destroyers." He paused, then said, "Our frigates and destroyers alone wield twice the firepower of the Vestrim fleet."

Vitus sat calmly in the throne as he felt the hope rise within his crew.

He sprang to his feet. "Today, the Emperor will have his vengeance!" he bellowed. "We will be the instruments of His wrath on the Rak'Gol!"

Vitus looked about his crew. "Join me," he said.

"For the Emperor!" he screamed.

"For the Emperor!" echoed the crew on the bridge. Vitus could feel the crew throughout the _Tiberius_ echoing his cry. Sarcasin stared at him.

"Death to His foes!" Vitus yelled.

"Death to His foes!" answered the crew and Vitus felt the response throughout the ship. Sarcasin's stare hardened.

Vitus felt the uneasiness from Sarcasin. _Something I said troubled her_ , he instantly recognized. _No matter. There is no time. They will be upon us soon_. He then spoke aloud. "Astropath Gupta. Guard your mind and communicate to the rest of the Astropathic choir to do so also. Notify the choirs of the other vessels in our fleet too. Inquisitor Sarcasin, prepare yourself."

"Vitus, what are you going to do?" asked Sarcasin, worry filtering out of her once calm demeanor.

Vitus did not answer her. He merely waited silently and watched Chief Astropath Gupta. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Gupta nodded.

 _They are exiting the elseways path, but remaining in the warp. I can feel it._ Vitus drew his Eldar-crafted bladed and it came to life with fire on its edge. _Now, if I can just momentarily duplicate that siren call, they should drop out of the warp to investigate it._ He reached for the warp and wrapped himself in it, then funneled it through the blade and into the void. He closed his eyes with the strain and dropped to one knee. The flame vanished from his blade.

Vitus heard moans and gasps, then opened his eyes and stood. Sarcasin was on her knees, clutching her head in her hands. Astropath Gupta tried to stand up from his knees but could not. He fell onto his face.

"On your feet, now!" Vitus commanded to Gupta.

The Astropath took heart and rose to his feet as did Sarcasin. "What did you do?" he said in bewilderment as he held his head in his hands.

Vitus did not answer him. "Master of Scanners! What do you see?" Vitus snapped at the officer. Then, into the vox, "Lance Guncaptain! Choose targets and prepare to fire!"

"Aye, Lord D'Romas," came the response over the vox.

"Holy Terra!" said the Master of Scanners. "Range, thirty-five AU. Eighteen unidentified vessels." His nervousness bled through

"Target and fire, Lance Guncaptain!" commanded Vitus.

Lights flashed on the Master of Scanners' display. "Direct hit, my Lord!" he said with glee. "Scratch one filthy xenos vessel!" Suddenly, the lighting on his display went crazy. "The _Lictor_ , my Lord. She fired her nova cannon," he said in awe.

The control panel of the Master of Scanners calmed a moment and then went crazy again. Simultaneously, the Navigator panel showed readings off the charts. Vishnu stared at it in disbelief.

"The _Omnissiah's Wrath_ ," said Vitus smugly. "She fired a rift shell from her nova cannon."

"My Lord, I can't get good readings," said the Master of Scanners. "The interference from the rift shell has left my scanners blind."

Vitus leveled his gaze at his officer. "Reconfigure the scanner's machine spirit and fix it now!" he said. Without a word, the officer immediately began the reconfiguration process. Then, Vitus spoke back into the vox. "Lance Guncaptain! I have faith in your skills! You may fire, when ready!" He then turned to Vishnu. "Navigator! As soon as the Guncaptain fires, pilot us to starboard! Turn our broadside to them!"

"I've marked them," said the Master of Scanners. "The filthy xenos are turning too! What's left of them." He smiled.

Vitus nearly laughed at how the poor officer's emotions rose and fell by the second.

"They are turning toward the warp storm," said Mother Vostod. "They are going to jump back into the warp and head up the elseways path beyond the storm."

"The Lance has fired," said the Master of Scanners. "Another fire each from the nova cannons of the _Lictor_ and _Omnissiah's Wrath_. No rift shell this time."

"Run without firing a shot?" asked Sister Sasha doubtfully. All eyes turned toward her. "Reports say they are fearless."

"Yes, running without firing a shot," answered Vitus and all eyes turned back to him as he stood tall and towered over the bridge. "They are confused and afraid. I can feel it"


	57. Chapter 57 S2E4 A Call Answered Scene 2

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
edge of the Eta Marani system  
Bridge of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The fleets exchanged fire as the xenos vessels fled toward the Eta Marani system. Finally, the remaining vessels of the xenos fleet jumped into the warp and fled past the bound warp storm of the Eta Marani system and took the elseways path that led into the gap in the nebula's cloud behind it. The D'Romas fleet gathered at a distance from the storm. Hours passed as the fleet assessed its readiness to continue.

Vitus stood before his command throne and surveyed his bridge before issuing orders. "Astropath Gupta. Inform the fleet headquarters at the _Ceres_ that they will need to load the _Ulysses_ as well as two freighters and a Q-ship and one fuel transport to support us." The bald and blind Astropath nodded. "The fleet will remain on a war footing with Captain Trienne of the _Lictor_ in command of the Nova Roma system defense. I do not wish to leave it unprotected if another xenos fleet comes up from the Cinerus Maleficum."

"Yes, my Lord," answered Gupta.

Sarcasin watched with her arms crossed as Vitus turned to the rest of his officers and guests on the bridge. _Now, you are going to chase off into the unknown after these Rak'Gol_ , she said to herself. _Am I going to have to grab you by the ear and drag you back to Holy Terra myself?_

" _The Omnissiah's Wrath_ is returning to the Beta Marani system in order to ensure it too is properly protected." Vitus paused, looked about then continued. "However, Arch Magos Babbage was gracious enough to assign the _Terminus_ and the _Planar Intersection_ to follow with us. He wishes to see this scourge destroyed also."

Vitus looked over his officers again. "This leaves us with the _Emperor's Lance_ and two frigates and four destroyers as well as the two escort carriers which have joined us. Plus, the cruisers of the Adeptus Mechanicus. There will be nothing left of this filth when we are done with them."

"Mother Vostod," said Vitus. She quickly looked his way. "Pick up their trail and follow it where it leads. The _Tiberius_ is yours to pilot through the warp."

 _At least you are placing the pieces to function in your absence_ , Sarcasin said to herself about Vitus' orders. _Now, just give command to Azzurra and you will be ready to be leashed. Where did she and the Knight-scion go?_

"Inquisitor Sarcasin," Vitus said calmly. "Am I correct in my understanding that you had the _Emperor's Dart_ contacted and it will be following along with us?"

"Yes, Lord D'Romas," she responded. _How did he know? Did one of the Astropaths break my command or did he just see it with his precognition? Did he ask that question just to show me he knew?_ Indecision and anger filled her.

Suddenly, a thought entered her mind. _I will not be leaving just yet. I serve the Emperor and not you_ , Vitus told her as if he had guessed her thoughts. _There is work yet to be done._

The _Tiberius_ and its retinue entered the warp and followed the traces of the xenos fleet into the gap. The hours ticked by while Vishnu guided the _Tiberius_ through the warp under the direction of Mother Vostod as she located the traces of the xenos' passing. Datasmith Turing left the bridge and Lady Azzurra returned. She had changed out of her black dress and into the clothing she wore commanding the _Tiberius_ in Vitus' absence: a dark crimson greatcoat with black pants and her head topped by a dark crimson tricorn hat bearing the insignia of House D'Romas. Her short power spear was strapped to her back. Knight-scion Karina Gustav was not with Azzurra.

 _Something is going on here_ , Sarcasin telepathically said to Sister Sasha. _I'm not sure which I find more worrisome: Azzurra's designs on the warrant and lack of patience or the apparent coordination between her and Vitus._

Sister Sasha answered in her head, allowing Sarcasin to read her thoughts. _He does seem to have a knack of leading people around, even those with different plans for him._

Sarcasin shot Sister Sasha a sharp look. _True_ , she responded. _I must take care of my actions and motivations around Lord D'Romas._

Finally, the narrow gap opened into a void about three light years across. A void that contained a single solar system. Mother Vostod dropped the _Tiberius_ out of the warp so that scans could be taken.

"Master of Scanners," snapped Vitus from the command throne. "What do we have in this system?"

"The system contains a single yellow dwarf star," replied the officer. "It is orbited by a single rocky planet with a habitable atmosphere. The remainder of the xenos fleet is in orbit over the planet."

"Mother Vostod," snapped Vitus. "How calm is the warp in this system? Can you take us in close and drop out practically on top of them?"

"Aye, Lord D'Romas," answered Mother Vostod with a hint of pride in her voice. Vishnu removed the Navigator harness and Mother Vostod placed it on her head.

Vitus stood from the command throne and towered over the bridge. "Lady Azzurra, would you take the command throne?"

"Yes, Lord Vitus," answered Azzurra. "It will be an honor to take command in the battle that is to come."

Without another word, Vitus grabbed his helmet and strode out of the bridge.

 _He asked her instead of commanding_ , Sarcasin said to herself. One look at Sister Sasha told the Inquisitor that her trusted agent had noted the same point. She then said to the Sister, _He is allowing her to continue developing a rapport with the crew before he leaves the dynasty in her hands. But, what is he up to now?_

Sister Sasha nodded in response and continued stating her thoughts in her head for Sarcasin to read. _Perhaps we should follow him to find out_. Without another thought, Sarcasin and Sister Sasha strode out the blast door to follow Vitus.

They found an empty passageway. Each looked at the other for a moment and then Sarcasin spoke. "In here." She brushed aside the hanging fabric and stepped through the hatch into the compartment which had hidden the teleportarium.

Sarcasin noticed the compartment had been refurbished and the table with an assortment of old items had been removed. New paint covered the bulkheads and the enormous ancient power cables running through the compartment. The facade covering the door into the compartment of the inoperable teleportarium had been removed, making it clear and visible. There were two House D'Romas armsmen clad in dark crimson carapace armour guarding the door and standing in the way of the Inquisitor and Sister. One of them bore Sergeant's stripes on his right shoulder.

"Do you think to stand in our way, Sergeant?" asked Sarcasin with an edge to her normally soft voice.

"Only for a moment, Inquisitor," answered the Sergeant.

Sarcasin grasped the warp and prepared to both shield herself and toss the sergeant into a bulkhead.

"Lord D'Romas told us to expect and welcome you," he continued. "However, he commanded us to control the entry in order to prevent you from stepping in at an inappropriate time."

Understanding dawned on the Inquisitor. "The teleportarium has been restored," Sarcasin said in disbelief. She wove a kine shield in place. "Out of my way."

The Sergeant placed his right hand on the other armsman's shoulder and tapped his left index finger to his own temple. "Lord D'Romas says to allow them to pass." The armsmen stepped aside and activated the door.

Sarcasin strode by them, followed by the Sister, and came to an immediate stop. _What in blazes?_

The large circular compartment was well-lit, in contrast to when she had last entered it. In the center was the large low dais. The great mechanism protruding from the ceiling over the dais glowed in a blue haze. In between hovered Datasmith Turing's three Vultarax stratos-automata. But, that was not the reason Sarcasin stopped. The opposite side of the circular compartment had been opened to the passageway outside and resting there was the Knight-errant class Imperial war machine, Knight-scion Karina Gustav's "armour". Its dark blue form was motionless but its "eyes" glowed a fearsome red.

Sarcasin looked to her side at the teleportarium's control podium. Datasmith Turing stood at the podium in his red robes and one of his snake-like appendages was interlocked with it. The Tech-Priest was flanked on either side by his Hydra-class battle-automata. They appeared ready for battle, their "hoods" spread wide, protecting the area where their snake-like appendages connected with their chassis. Each was armed with twin power swords and a man-portable lascannon mounted to a ballistic mechadendrite protruding from its back.

Off a little farther to the side stood Vitus in his power armour, face hidden beneath his helmet. Mathis stood beside him in House D'Romas carapace armour with his bolt pistol and a chain sword. "I'm glad you decided to join us," boomed Vitus' voice, amplified by his vox.

"If you think to do something stupid like teleport onboard a Rak'Gol void ship, I might not only allow Azzurra to blast you from the heavens along with it but also encourage her to do so," said Sarcasin flatly. She had dispensed with any pretense of speaking softly to hold his attention.

Vitus' booming laughter filled the teleportarium. "You have forgotten that I see glimpses of the future," he said. "There is a tower here constructed by the same ancient race that constructed the tower on Palatinus and the corrupted tower in the Cinerus Maleficum. We cannot let them take it."

"Then destroy it," she said. _This is an easy decision_ , she said to herself. _I thought better of you_ , she added to herself in disappointment.

"I have seen that there are human inhabitants on this world," Vitus countered. "Humans who fled to the tower for protection because it was the only place not being bombarded with shells that are both explosive and radioactive." He paused for a moment with his masked face staring at her. "Sometimes it is a difficult choice and sometimes it isn't. With our superior firepower assuring victory in space, I believe the risk is worth the reward of their salvation. If we fail, you can order the bombardment yourself." He gave a short laugh. "If we fail, Azzurra may give that order first anyway."

"You are stubborn, my young psyker," Sarcasin added and laughed. She felt a sudden surge of psychic emotion from the bridge. "The battle for the void has begun. What is your plan of attack?"

"Once the void has been cleared of xenos vessels, Datasmith Turing will teleport the stratos-automata in over the battle where they will serve as our eyes and ears," Vitus said. "Once we have continuously updated picts of the field of battle, we will be able to determine the best spot to teleport Knight Karina. From there, I will teleport in with a squad of drop walkers followed by companies of my armsmen."

Sarcasin stared at her young psyker a moment and then said, "Sister Sasha and I will return after we ready ourselves for battle."

"I'm certain Datasmith Turing will be ready and waiting," added Vitus. "He will probably be ready to join you on the field of battle."


	58. Chapter 58 S2E4 A Call Answered Scene 3

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Kappa Marani system  
outer courtyard of ancient tower on the surface of Kappa Marani Prime

Green gases with radioactive poisons issued from the deep craters on the surface surrounding the multi-walled courtyard of the ancient tower. The tower itself was no stranger to warfare and its surface was marked with aged blemishes from explosions of years past and the field of battle surrounding the walled courtyards was littered with the dead. Most of them were human and most of the humans were unarmed and unarmoured. Scattered about were the remains of a few humans wearing silver and blue flak armour. Swords and autoguns lay around their corpses. Many had holes in their bodies from the firearms they faced while others were torn limb from limb. Some were merely charred piles of ash from the flamers their enemies wielded. The reptilian remains of their deceased adversaries were smaller in number but larger in stature. Their bodies had eight limbs and bionic augmentations were woven into many of the reptilian corpses.

The copper smell of blood mixed with the chemical propellants of projectile weaponry filled the air and the sound of ballistics drowned out all else.

A figure stood atop the outer wall over the arched gate and surveyed the scene. He wore a helmet and flak armour and held an autogun in his right hand. A sword was on his hip. He looked down to see people fearing for their lives stream in beneath the arch. The figure looked across the battlefield to see his men slowly retreating. They maintained order in their narrow track flanked by armoured crawlers. The few remaining crawlers that had not been destroyed by the bombardment from the heavens were doing well against the aliens, but he knew it was only a matter of time. _We will soon be out of ammo_ , he said to himself with a grimace and looked down at his sheathed blade.

"If I had faith in the old legends, I would be praying right now," he said aloud to no one in particular.

"I have faith, Premier Mascore," said a voice to his right.

The Premier looked over to see a young man wearing flak armour and a helmet, a mere enlisted man. The man was even smiling. "I suggest you start praying," he told the soldier. "But, keep killing these monsters while you are doing it. That's an order."

"Yes sir, Premier." The man hopped down from the low wall and began running toward the front line. He stumbled and fell, caught by a stray projectile.

A ball of fire lit the sky. Then another and another.

"What in blazes now?" the Premier screamed aloud. "What are they throwing at us now?"

Then, Mascore looked down at the battlefield. The berserker momentum of his foes had stopped and they too were staring up at the sky. "Double time into the courtyard!" he screamed into his helmet's communicator. "We have a chance to strengthen our position and get our people to safety!" He turned to look inside the outer wall. "Stop standing around!" he screamed to the soldiers beneath him. "Get the civvies through the second wall and into the tower!"

"The tower?" one of them yelled back in astonishment.

"Damn right, the tower," Mascore snapped back. "And that is Premier Mascore to you. Am I one of your numbskull friends or am I your Premier?"

Suddenly realizing his error, the grunt replied, "Yes, Premier Mascore." The grunt turned and immediately began rounding up people and pushing them toward the next gate despite their protests.

Only moments later, a great cry arose from the reptilian horde and they resumed their battle with a ferocious charge. Scores of soldiers had mounted the wall on either side of the gate and began shooting bursts as the horde approached. The gate was secured.

A great ball of fire lit up the sky and began to grow. Finally, it streaked through the air and struck miles away on the horizon. The wall shook and then there was nothing for a few moments. Suddenly, a great blast of air blew all the soldiers off the wall.

Premier Mascore gathered himself and rose to his feet. He looked about to see the soldiers surrounding him gathering themselves up too. "At least that weapon landed on the right side of us," he said with a laugh. The men stared at him. "Otherwise, we would have been blown outside the courtyard. Now! Retreat to the second wall!"

The men quickly did as they were ordered. As Mascore ran toward the second gate he saw more balls of light grow in the sky but none of them seemed to grow as did the one that landed a few score kilometres away. As he ran, Mascore looked over his shoulder to see the reptilian aliens scrambling over the wall. _We're not going to make it_ , he said to himself as he huffed for air.

Suddenly there was a great blast that knocked him to the ground. He rolled over to look back at the wall. An enormous portion of it wasn't there. In the breach, stood an enormous blue bipedal walker with glowing red eyes. Reptilian bodies were scattered about it. The walker stepped inside the courtyard and looked around. The aliens began to scramble toward it.

Then, Mascore heard a bolt like thunder right behind him. He looked back over his shoulder and did not fully understand what he saw.

Right behind him, an enormous figure clad in crimson armour was kneeling on its right knee and looking past him at the battle. Behind the figure were a dozen bipedal walkers, enormous in their own right but smaller than the titanic walker at the breach in front of him, and obviously armed with heavy weaponry. The figure rose to tower over Mascore and he froze in awe. _Has the prophecy come true?_ the Premier asked himself in shock. I _s the Master of Mankind real? Has He finally sent one of his sons to save us?_

"Fear not," said the figure in a powerful and amplified voice. "Your salvation is at hand." The enormous figure stormed past him and drew a blade from behind its back. Suddenly, the sword came to life with tongues of red flames whipping about its edge. The figure shouted, "For the Emperor!" as it charged into the approaching horde of Rak'Gol. "Death to his foes!" A shorter man clad in dark crimson carapace armour followed in the larger man's footsteps and he, in turn, was followed by a dozen taller men in dark crimson armour and then by the bipedal walkers. Mascore forced himself to get up and face the battle just as the bipedal walkers passed him.


	59. Chapter 59 S2E4 A Call Answered Scene 4

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Kappa Marani system  
outer courtyard of ancient tower on the surface of Kappa Marani Prime

The Knight-errant armour of Karina Gustav stood in the breach of the wall made by its thunderstrike gauntlet and blocked passage through it. Some of the horde of xenos tried to take the Knight as others scurried over the low wall. Blasts from the Knight's thermal cannon incinerated groups of Rak'Gol as they tried to approach the wall and the heavy stubber mounted into the Knight's carapace fired bursts of heavy ammunition that tore into the horde, but the thick hide and armour of the reptilian xenos absorbed those hits for the most part.

"Alpha Squad walkers," came a monotone voice over Vitus' vox, a group communication. "Take coverage of breach from Knight-scion Karina Gustav," continued Datasmith Turing. "Knight-scion Karina Gustav. Exit breach when walkers arrive. Proceed to destroy xenos units approaching wall using thunderstrike gauntlet once sufficient distance from wall to prevent damage to walkers has been reached."

 _Giving her a command isn't going to go over well_ , thought Vitus but he did not have time to linger on the thought. An eight-legged reptilian sprang at him. He sliced it in half. Then another and another came at him. He grasped the warp and fashioned a kine shield, slamming it in front of the first Rak'Gol. It slammed into the kine shield and stopped, momentarily confused. The second swiped at Vitus with a bionic claw but he sliced its arm away with his blade of fire and then swung back, taking its head. He then tossed a grenade onto the first and reshaped his kine shield to hold the grenade against the xenos' head.

Two enormous and heavily augmented Rak'Gol slammed into Vitus and knocked him to the ground. His Eldar-crafted blade left his grasp and its flame extinguished. His hearing picked out the sounds of Mathis' bolt pistol firing at the attackers on top of him.

"Lord D'Romas," snapped Knight Karina's voice over the vox. "I don't know who that guy is but he doesn't get to tell me how to fight."

"Follow his orders this time," snapped back Vitus through his vox and from underneath the Rak'Gol. "Can't talk more. Busy." The sound of an explosion filled Vitus' ears and the two Rak'Gol on top of him went limp. He chucked them to the side and sprang to his feet. With but a thought, his blade returned to his hand and blazed. Vitus quickly finished the stunned Rak'Gol with two swings. Xenos bullets bounced off the pauldrons of his armour, deflected by minor explosions originating on the surface of the pauldrons. _Reactive armour?_ Vitus thought in wonder. _Focus_ , _or you're going to get yourself killed_ , he told himself. As a storm of bullets filled the air around him, Vitus found a calmness within and then reached out to the whole battle, feeling its ebbs and flows with his psychic senses. Throughout the courtyard he felt a Darkness. A Darkness that linked the Rak'Gol forces on the field.

The Rak'Gol came at him and with them came the Darkness.

Vitus sidestepped one Rak'Gol charging on four legs and undercut it, cleaving its torso in two. Without pause he turned to the second, fashioned a momentary shield to block its blow, and then removed two of its arms with a fiery stroke. A backswing took its head. Two more dived at him, intending to wrap him up with their strength, but he was already gone. Gone to split the head of a third in two with an overhead chop. He turned back to the other two which had landed on the ground in a tangle. With but a thought, an inferno leapt from his blade and incinerated them. A third bypassed him and went straight for Mathis. He reversed direction and cleaved into its back, splitting it with fire, and then turned back to face the approaching onslaught.

With his expanded vision, Vitus saw that a dozen or more of the Rak'Gol had swarmed the Knight in a futile attempt to topple it. They were even crawling up its back and toward its head. The Knight raised its arm, Rak'Gol clinging to it like flies, and blue arcs of electricity pulsed over the clenched fist.

Thunder filled the air and the ground shook.

The corpses and mangled bodies of the Rak'Gol flew through the air, away from the epicenter of the Knight's thunderstrike gauntlet. A radius of thirty meters around the Knight was cleared of everything save the Knight itself.

But, the battle in Vitus' face had not stopped. He effortlessly sidestepped one Rak'Gol and took a second head-on, slicing through its bionic arms and straight into its torso. As he removed the blade and turned back to the first, the xenos dropped to the ground and proceeded to burn from the inside out from the fire he had placed within it.

While battling the Rak'Gol that had swarmed around him, Vitus' senses continued to sweep the battlefield.

He felt that the frenzied emotions of the Rak'Gol throbbed in time, a war song of anger and hatred that bound them together. Mathis was covering him with bolter fire from within a squad of armsmen. Vitus also caught that his armsmen were fully deployed and rallying the beleaguered human forces. Inquisitor Sarcasin in her power armour and the Sister in her Adepta Sororitas carapace armour had joined the field of battle alongside Datasmith Turing and his two Hydra-class battle-automata. They were a force to be reckoned with as they waded into the horde. Fire erupted from the lascannons of the battle-automata and mowed down a row of Rak'Gol. Rak'Gol charged from both sides, met by a storm of bolter fire from the Inquisitor and Sister. The Hydras finished off the charging Rak'Gol with their power swords. The Datasmith methodically wielded an arc scourge. Arcs of electricity discharged from its lashes and overrode the circuitry of the bionic augmentations of a Rak'Gol that had closed in the front. It collapsed to the ground. One of the battle-automata cleaved the helpless Rak'Gol in half with its power sword.

Vitus laughed but the horde of Rak'Gol crossing the wall into the courtyard showed no sign of giving up or even faltering. _Nothing on the surface can match Knight Karina, but we came down here to save these people. This needs to end fast_ , Vitus said to himself. _The leader, where is it?_ No sooner did he ask himself than he felt its presence.

As Vitus focused on the approaching presence, he sidestepped one Rak'Gol that charged at him and undercut it with his fiery blade, slicing the xenos in two. A burst of ammo from the belt-fed gun of a second Rak'Gol bounced off his armour but sent Mathis diving to the ground. With but a thought, Vitus ignited the charges of its remaining rounds. The gun exploded in the creature's grasp, removing both the bionic arms which held it. The drum of ammo on its back exploded too. The creature fell on its face, its spine exposed for all to see, surrounded by blood and pieces of flesh.

The leader approached Vitus and its visage was an abomination.

The Rak'Gol was long and snake-like. Its head was encased in a mask of black iron with two large horns which made it look like a dragon of legend. Its eight limbs had each been replaced by snake-like bionic appendages which each ended in a single large claw, but it had four more appendages too. Appendages of black flesh that should never have been attached to any body. It ambled toward Vitus on four legs, two of which appeared made of black flesh and was trailed by a long black tail. It had two arms that also appeared to be made of black flesh and which wielded a long blade that was as black as the void. The blade emitted a black arcing power field and Vitus felt its connection to the warp. The connection was a Darkness in the warp, a Darkness matched by that emanating from the creature's soul and its black mask. A Darkness he recognized. A Darkness that throbbed in time with the frenzied emotions of the Rak'Gol horde fighting around him. A similarity that bound them together. _The Law of Sympathy._ The thought echoed outside his concentration.

Vitus stepped toward the approaching monstrosity. _This abomination has found a Yu'Vath artifact and bonded with it_ , he noted as he felt the Darkness within the creature's horned mask.

"For the Emperor!" Vitus screamed as he broke into a run. His empty spot was filled by the battle-automata which were followed by the Sister, Inquisitor and Datasmith. The las-cannons and bolters blazed fiercely as they began to lay suppression fire to prevent the horde from closing with Vitus.

A blast of purple warp energy burst forth from the abomination's maw, but Vitus had already stepped aside and closed the gap. A single stroke of his fiery blade sliced off three of its bionic snake-like appendages. However, before he could deflect another serpentine appendage, his fiery blade was met by the dark blade of the abomination. A shower of black arcs and red flame exploded. A shower that did not prevent the claw of a bionic arm from lodging itself in his right shoulder pauldron.

Without pause, Vitus smoothly redirected the flow of the two blades and released his left hand from the hilt. With his free hand, he grabbed the lodged appendage and snapped it off. Before the creature could swing back with its blade, Vitus released his hilt entirely, his sword dropping to the ground, and grabbed the wrists of the creature's black arms which held the blade. His massive hands engulfed the hilt and both wrists of the slender creature.

Vitus and the creature each stared into the face of the other, but each also stared deeper. Vitus looked into the Darkness of its soul as he stared into its eyes and the Darkness stared back. Their wills locked and all sense of the battle around him disappeared. Darkness forced its way to the edge of his mind. Vitus drank deeply of the warp and struck back. He filled his mind with the Light of the Emperor and then struggled to fill it into the Darkness that was the abomination's soul.

As their wills struggled, the abomination locked onto his shoulder pauldrons with its remaining bionic arms and tried to rip them off. Vitus struggled with his right hand to hold the creature's wrists and blade in place, clear from his body. He closed his free left hand into a loose fist, and pressed it against the abomination's lower torso. He called and his blade answered.

Blade in hand, Vitus reached for his faith in the Emperor and filled his mind with it as a weapon. And he unleashed it.

His eyes did not see the blade in his hand come to life with fire. His mind did not register that his hand slid up the creature's torso, ending with the fiery blade piercing under its chin and through its brain.

All Vitus knew was that his will filled with the Light of his faith. And he filled the void that was the creature's soul with that Light, extinguishing it. Thousands of dark threads shriveled from the Light as it filled what had been a dark void full of anger and hatred. _The Law of Sympathy._ The thought floated in his head separate from his focus. He reached out to those shriveling black strands with his Light and set them ablaze, burning the strands back to their origins like fuses where they exploded with the Light.

Vitus fell to one knee and closed his eyes as the abomination slumped on top of him. The continued gunfire from the human troops rang out across the battlefield. Gunfire that was answered with silence from the Rak'Gol.

The gunfire trailed off and was replaced by complete silence throughout the courtyard and beyond. Vitus opened his eyes and tossed the abomination off him. Its head and mask were no longer black. They were bleached white. He stood tall and looked around.

The field was littered with the corpses of Rak'Gol as well as humans, some natives and some of his armsmen. But, there were no standing Rak'Gol. The Rak'Gol corpses on the lines with the humans evidenced signs of battle but nearly all of them shared a common feature. Their heads had exploded and smoke issued forth from their exposed craniums. He did not need to look over the wall to know the scene outside was the same.

A voice laughed over his vox. "I thought I was the Emperor's instrument of mass destruction out here," said Knight Gustav. "I was wrong. You are. I've never seen anything like that."

A voice entered into his mind. He felt fear and confusion in it. _What did you do?_ Sarcasin telepathically asked.

Vitus turned around to see the source of the voice in his head. Sarcasin stood in her power armour with helmet in her hands, exposing her psychic hood, and stared intently at him with her dark eyes. Vitus struggled to think and projected his thoughts to her. _The Yu'Vath mask bound them together through their shared hatred with The Law of Sympathy._ _I used that connection to strike all of them. Their psychic connection was their undoing._ He shrugged. A thought entered his perceptive mind. _When simultaneously embracing the minds of my armsmen or ship's crew, I had best not bind them so tightly as to synchronize their vitals._

Into his vox he said, "Commanders. Have your troops keep their distance from the fallen xenos. Evacuate to a minimum distance of ten metres. Ensure your Sergeants send a casualty report to you and to your medicae personnel. Now." Vitus paused as he looked toward the gate. "Have medicae personnel muster wounded, ours and the natives, at the inner gate for treatment. Give the Emperor's Mercy to those beyond treatment. You have one standard hour." He switched channels and said, "Datasmith Turing. Continue scanning for surviving enemies outside the compound. Scan for potential threats within the inner courtyards. Scan the tower."

Vitus strode toward the inner gate. With but a glance, the natives cleared out of his way.


	60. Chapter 60 S2E4 A Call Answered Scene 5

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Kappa Marani system  
outer courtyard of ancient tower on the surface of Kappa Marani Prime

A standard hour passed after the battle drew to a close. During that time the wounded were tended and many were given the Emperor's Mercy. People began to gather around and grew restless, waiting for an announcement.

Sarcasin stood atop the inner wall in her power armour with helmet in hand and looked out.

The courtyard surrounding the wall was littered with the dead. Rak'Gol corpses were scattered throughout the field, many of them with their heads exploded. _What did he do?_ Sarcasin asked herself in wonder as she watched the scene continue to unfold beneath her. A half-dozen sentinel walkers formed a perimeter between humanity and the dead xenos. The human dead had been removed from the vicinity of the corpses and were gathered into two piles. The living were gathered into three groups. One group, gathered thirty metres to the left of the gate, contained the crimson and gold clad armsmen of House D'Romas. They had organized themselves into squads and platoons and were methodically tending their gear. A second group, gathered thirty metres to the right of the gate, was a motley crew of the native forces, many in silver and blue flak armour. Some of them were not nearly so well armed or armoured. _Militia called to act when the invasion began_ , she concluded. The third group was in front of the gate, with a five metres wide path down its middle allowing passage through. There gathered the wounded of both the natives and House D'Romas. Sister Sokic moved among them in her Adepta Sororitas carapace armour, giving aid as well as organizing the medics.

The Inquisitor turned toward the sky to see a hovering Vultarax stratos-automata monitoring the field. Sarcasin turned her gaze to the air above the courtyard inside the wall she stood upon. A second Vultarax hovered over the courtyard. _The third is still roaming outside the compound looking for danger,_ she absently told herself. _What are the odds?_ she incredulously asked herself. _The surrounding lands are filled with radioactive contamination but the Datasmith said the winds are blowing it every which way but here._ _The Emperor has gifted us today._ She then looked down at the field below her on the inside of the wall.

Native humans from the planet filled the courtyard within the first inner wall. They appeared to be mostly menial laborers, craftsmen, and farmers who were dressed in an array of clothing consisting of shirts and belted trousers and boots or long and simple dresses. She felt their emotions roll off them. _Fear and concern and wonder. And hope too._ _More lost sheep to bring into the fold_ , she said to herself with a small laugh. _If only more who embodied my young psyker's skill and charisma were as dedicated to saving and uniting humanity as he is_ , she added sadly, but proudly _._ Dispersed among the natives were several Sentinel drop walkers whose bipedal forms towered over the people surrounding them.

The Inquisitor turned her attention to those who stood with her atop the wall.

Datasmith Turing stood silently and motionless. His red robes were torn and exposed his bionic augmentations- a chassis built into his back onto which were mounted too many bionic arms to count. _He will watch for trouble_ , Sarcasin assured herself. _His link to his stratos-automata will allow him to search for danger within the crowd as well as without_. Beyond him, one of the natives, wearing officer's regalia and with a sword, stood and argued with one of the D'Romas armsmen. _Sergeant Bouchard, is it?_ she asked herself. _The one badgering him must be the one carrying the title of Premier. Premier Mascore._

Sarcasin turned her attention to the three standing atop the gate of the stone wall. A single armsman stood in his dark crimson armour and in his hands he wielded the G-shaped horn from the celebration. Also, there was Mathis in his House armour. Vitus towered between them in his gold and dark crimson power armour with the Eldar-crafted blade strapped to his back. _How long will you keep us waiting, my young psyker?_

The armsman blew the horn, a long and deep blast that brought the crowd to silence.

"Greetings, my friends," said Vitus. His voice was amplified by his vox and broadcast to the entire crowd through the voxes of the Sentinel walkers as well as from those of the stratos-automata overhead. "Let us give thanks," he said and dropped to one knee. All the House D'Romas armsmen dropped to one knee also, as did the Sentinel walkers. The natives on each side hesitated for a moment, and then dropped to one knee also. "Thankyou, Emperor, for this victory here today. Thankyou for giving us the strength to band together and defeat our adversaries. Thankyou for granting these people the opportunity to return to your fold."

Vitus snapped to his feet and looked down the wall to the inner courtyard. "Make way. I'm coming down." The crowd cleared and Vitus easily hopped down, followed immediately by Mathis.

Sarcasin's attention darted to the Sergeant and Premier. Mascore stopped talking to Bouchard and hopped down too, right behind them. The Sergeant raised his boltgun to fire but, without so much as turning around, Vitus raised his open right hand. The Sergeant lowered his gun as the Premier hurried to catch Vitus.

Sarcasin hopped down too, the strength of her power armour easing her landing and immediately followed after Vitus.

Vitus waded through the throngs of people, reaching out to pat a child on the head with his massive gauntlet and then to shake a man's hand, a hand that disappeared within Vitus' massive gauntlet. He mixed with the people as they approached him in awe.

 _Where are you going?_ she telepathically asked him.

 _Into the tower_ , he responded.

 **The End of Episode 4**

Episode 5, Lost Sheep, will be posted September 21st


	61. Chapter 61 S2E5 Lost Sheep Scene 1

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Kappa Marani system  
Ancient tower on the surface of Kappa Marani Prime

Vitus and his entourage worked their way through the crowd to one of the many entrances of the tower then pushed his way through the last of the crowd and entered the tower. Those few inside who saw his fearsome presence scattered at his approach. Mathis and the Premier followed in his footsteps while Sarcasin followed directly behind them.

The Inquisitor slowed and looked down the passage. The walls were not the pristine and smooth white of the tower on Palatinus. A layer of permacrete had been added and lights hang from anchors fastened to it in an orderly fashion. The rough sound of her feet scraping the floor prompted her to look down. A rough and rock-like surface layer had been added to the floor upon which they walked. _The walls here have seen human work_ , she said to herself. _But, this place has not been inhabited for a long time. Perhaps they are rightly afraid of it. Apparently, the Rak'Gol orbital bombardment overcame that fear._ She picked her pace back up and continued after Vitus.

"Premier Mascore," Vitus said without even turning around to address him. "My fleet has been contacted. A handful of power-lifters as well as trained men are dropping as we speak with the intent of constructing a temporary shelter to protect the people from the radiation on the surface. Their safety is my first priority."

"Thankyou," answered the Premier. "How may I address you?"

"You may call me Lord Commander D'Romas," Vitus answered.

 _Lord Commander?_ Sarcasin said to herself. _Something about that title…_

"Tell me of your people, and of this tower," Vitus said. He reached out and ran his right index finger along the wall, waist high, as he walked down the passage. "I can see that humans inhabited this in the past, but had not for some time before you recently re-entered."

"Yes, Lord Commander," answered Mascore from behind Vitus. "My people are the Unified Houses of Ambier and have selected me as their Premier." He paused for a moment, then said, "We call our world Megiddo. Millennia ago, when The Great War started, the various nations survived the blasts and radiation by taking shelter underground. There, we and the other nations spent millennia surviving as best we could and only occasionally ventured to the surface for trade and scavenging of resources."

Sarcasin stopped when she saw Mathis and Vitus do likewise in front of her. Preoccupied by the story he was telling, Mascore nearly ran into Vitus, then stopped talking. Vitus stepped closer to the wall. With his right shoulder almost touching it, Vitus raised his hand high and placed his fingertips back on the wall. "Continue," he said and then started walking down the passage, dragging his fingers high along the wall. Everyone started walking in his footsteps again.

Sarcasin asked herself, _What are you following, my young psyker?_

"Yes," said the Premier. "The radiation and hordes of mutants made the surface too dangerous to return to. Finally, my people managed to construct shelters and clear the fallout from tillable areas." He passed his speech, deep in thought. "The Houses sacrificed much in preparation to reclaim a portion of the surface with our return. Now, we…" His voice shook as he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Now, many of your people are dead," continued Vitus for him. "Your return to the surface is now impossible, the resources you have dedicated to this project have been squandered, and you championed this idea because your people have grown too big for their limited space and resources underground. Unable to occupy the portion you prepared, they will starve and riot. More people will die. And you are to blame."

"Yes," the Premier answered, dejectedly.

Vitus stopped, turned around, and removed his helmet. His violet eyes shone with brightness but Sarcasin barely noticed them. _His blonde hair has turned partially white_ , she said to herself in surprise after he removed his helmet. _Did that happen when he reached deep into the warp to destroy the Rak'Gol?_

"I travel the void vested by the God Emperor of Mankind himself with the mandate to bring the lost tribes of humanity into the fold of the Imperium. I arrive here as his Herald," Vitus said. "Your youngest and weakest first. I will see them transported to a place they can safely walk the surface and see the blue skies overhead." Vitus looked down at the Premier. "I have a war fleet in the void overhead, but I will not be able to make this happen until another void ship of mine, the _Ulysses_ , arrives with supplies. For this to be, you must swear allegiance to the Emperor, by whose Grace you and your people were saved today. And that will mean also swearing allegiance to my House."

"Yes, we do. I swear for them. Thankyou Lord Commander." The Premier dropped to one knee.

 _Well, that was easy_ , thought Sarcasin with a laugh. Then, she regretted her words. _The armsmen who died today would not say it was easy,_ she added _. But, it was a proper sacrifice in the Emperor's name._ She thought for a moment about what she had just witnessed. _Is this what it was like during the Emperor's Great Crusade when the space marine legions freed humans who had fallen under xenos domination? Legions of giant warriors in power armour and legions of titans that look similar to Gustav's Knight. People falling to their knees in thanks._

"From your gear and equipment, I see that you have manufacturing capabilities similar to ours in some aspects," Vitus said. "It will take time to remove your population to a more manageable level, but I expect you to keep the manufacturing capabilities here intact," he added. Vitus reached out and lifted the Premier back to his feet. "What other nations are there?"

"Yes, Lord Commander." The Premier then said, "There are two other nations I know of, the Theres Alliance and the Molvare Consortium." He thought for a minute and then added, "There are scattered mutants on the surface too. But, they do not live in the protection of our shelters. I do not think they will have fared well under the bombardment."

"I will need to speak to those nations," Vitus said. The Premier nodded. "Now, tell me of this tower's history."

"I know little, Lord Commander." The Premier stopped in thought for a moment and then continued. "Legends say the Ancient Ones resided here before they returned to the stars."

"Were they human?" Vitus asked.

"Yes. At least I guess so. I never thought about the possibility they weren't," answered Mascore. He considered the possibility for a moment and then said, "Legend says that when they left, some remained behind and occupied the tower. Others decided to remain scattered on the planet and became the nations I spoke of earlier as well as a number of others that were destroyed in the Great War. People feared them because their knowledge was terrible and powerful. That is about all the legends that I know." He paused and his eyes focused on the ground as if he were trying to remember something.

As he did so, Sarcasin heard a noise and looked over her shoulder. She saw the Datasmith arrive with his two battle-automata slithering behind him.

Vitus spoke. "I have excellent news, Datasmith Turing. Hidden in this wall is a door leading to the chambers below. The door is thousands of years old and of human origin." The Datasmith made no visible reaction to Vitus' words. "I'm happy to see your excitement," added Vitus. He punched the wall below his waist, cracking the permacrete. He dug out some of the crumbles and revealed a small lock in the wall. "Now, if you can get this door open, a trove of archaeotech awaits behind it."

The Datasmith walked up to the wall and a snake-like mechanical appendage slithered out from under his tattered robes and blew a jet of air into the hole, clearing it of debris. Then, a second snake-like appendage came out from under his tattered robes and interfaced with the lock. "I will need to both apply power from my own source and defeat the machine spirit's safety protocols," Turing said.

 _A trove of archaeotech dedicated to the study of xenos technology_ , Sarcasin said to herself. "This is human archaeotech, but it is archaeotech directly tied to xenos technology which makes it also the province of the Ordo Xenos of the Inquisition," she said. "Datasmith Turing, I will call Techsorcist Ferrus and Magos Ketya. Then, they will enter with you on my behalf. Do not enter without them being present."

The Datasmith, still facing the wall with which he was interfaced, nodded but said nothing.

"Premier Mascore," Sarcasin said. "Would you go with me to find Sister Sasha? She will be able to fill you in on the recovery of your wounded and, on the way, I would like to ask you a few questions."

Vitus added, "I will leave the full study and cataloguing to the Tech-Priests and visit these other nations. I will bring them into the fold too."

 _Will you, my young psyker?_ Sarcasin asked to herself. _They might not all be as agreeable as Premier Mascore._


	62. Chapter 62 S2E5 Lost Sheep Scene 2

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Kappa Marani system  
United Houses of Ambier primary life sustainer complex, underneath the surface of Kappa Marani Prime, the planet also known as Megiddo

The crew of the _Tiberius_ spent ten standard days building temporary radiation shelters for those caught aboveground by the attack of the Rak'Gol and moving those in the direst need to the medicae deck of the grand cruiser. As the ten standard day period drew to a close, Vitus met with the ruling families that constituted the United Houses of Ambier. Preliminary treaties were both written and signed. Afterward, Vitus arranged for a tour of the life sustaining facilities of the Houses of Ambier which were straining under the size of the population they were serving.

The Houses of Ambier primary life sustainer complex consisted of an enormous bay, nearly a kilometer long and hundreds of metres in height. A strong draft filled the bay, channeled along the ground and then up into the great overhead fans which fed the massive air reconstitution systems, and a great drone from the many fans filled the bay. But, the draft gave no relief as it was a continuous gust of stifling heat that filled the bay. The fans fed the great air transport pipes that lined the ceiling, running to and from the various subdivisions of the Houses of Ambier. The central walkway was lined with people but a group that stood apart from the others walked down its middle.

Sister Elena strode down the bay in her white robes bearing the golden fleur de lis, symbol of the Adepta Sororitas. Her bright red hair was pulled into two tight braids that ran down her back and drops of sweat rolled down her cheeks. She paid little attention to those who followed in her footsteps, a squad of armsmen, clad in crimson carapace armour marked with the heraldry of House D'Romas. Sister Elena's attention was instead focused on two who walked in front of her. Immediately in front of her was the Overseer. Mathis was shorter than the armsmen but clad in the same carapace armour. His hand was always near the bolt pistol on his right hip. But, Mathis was not the focus of her attention.

In front of the short Overseer walked the two who were the focus of her attention, Vitus and Premier Mascore of the Houses of Ambier. The Premier was dressed simply in a blue button-down shirt with black pants. Sister Elena noted that Mascore was older with graying hair but still moved with a snap to his walk. _He definitely has a military upbringing_ , she thought. _He can barely keep up with Vitus' long legs_ , she laughed to herself and turned her focus entirely to the Rogue Trader.

Sister Elena sighed to herself as she stared at the great sword strapped to the broad shoulders in front of her. Vitus strode down the walkway in the crimson power armour gifted to him from Arch Magos Halaster Babbage with his helmet tucked under his left arm as if he knew where he was going rather than being led there by Mascore. _I thought power armour was supposed to be noisy and stiff_ , she said to herself. _He moves silently and smoothly in it._

A large group of people lined the walkway. Sister Elena looked at them and felt sadness. They were dirty and their clothes were worn. Their pale skin shone through threadbare sleeves. Adults and children. _They gave so much so that they could build a home on the surface_ , she said to herself. _The Rak'Gol destroyed that. Now, they take turns gathering here where the air is a little more capable of sustaining them_. She wiped the salty water from her eye. _Damn dust_ , she deceivingly told herself.

The people, children and adults alike, looked up in wonder and awe at Vitus as he passed them. _Do I look at him that way too?_ Elena asked herself. He reached over and patted one boy on top of the head with his huge gauntleted hand and then his hand engulfed that of a man standing with his woman and two children. Vitus never broke stride and nearly pulled the man along with him.

"Your integrity and dedication to your people has impressed me. That is why I believe any shortcomings in your air distribution is due to mechanical problems and not intentional," Vitus said. "I would not be so pleasant if I thought these shortcomings were planned. The control room is just ahead, correct?" asked Vitus of the Premier.

"Yes, just ahead," Mascore answered. "How did you know?"

"I have studied similar mining systems which were derived from the same standard template as this one," answered Vitus. "A template developed by our common ancestors many millennia ago. That is why I believe I might have some insight to improve the air quality being distributed throughout your subterranean nation."

 _The mining processes of the void clans_ , Sister Elena said to herself in wonder. _Arch Magos Babbage himself was impressed with Vitus' improvements to the processes._

The crowd lining the walkway thinned short of a large hatch in the wall on the right. When Vitus reached it, he came to a stop and turned to face Mascore. "I'm just waiting on you, Premier," he said impatiently.

The Premier walked to the hatch and reached up to a box on the wall with his palm. A humming sound emanated from the box and then the hatch opened. Vitus stepped through first, followed by Mascore and then the Overseer. Sister Elena quickly followed. The armsmen jammed in behind her.

The broad compartment they entered had several large holo-vids hanging from the opposite wall. A score of reclaimators, lowly technicians trained to repair and salvage equipment, were dressed in grey coveralls and scattered throughout the compartment. Some were seated before a number of smaller holo-vids. Control boards were scattered throughout the room in front of the workers. Vitus walked up to the largest holo-vid and stared at it for a moment. The screen continually flashed picts from one location to another.

"Have the machine spirit call up the diagnostics protocol," Vitus stated.

"Machine spirit?" asked Mascore. "Oh, I think I know what you mean." The Premier whispered in the ear of one of the reclaimators. "The program has degraded considerable over the years. It is limited."

The reclaimator the Premier had spoken to typed a few commands into his control panel and the large display froze. "Flash through the sector schematics," Vitus said.

The reclaimator entered a few more commands into his control panel and Sister Elena watched in wonder as the holo-vid returned to life. It quickly flashed from one schematic to the next, four or five times per second, every second, and continued to do so. She turned her attention away from the holo-vid and back to Vitus. He stood motionless, with his helmet tucked under his arm, and stared at the holo-vid. After about five standard minutes the flashes stopped and the words. "End Scan" remained on the vid.

"Repeat the scan," said Vitus.

The holo-vid began to flash through its sectors again.

"Stop!" Vitus snapped about one standard minute into the scan. The screen froze after the reclaimator entered a command. Vitus stared at the image for a moment and then said, "Backtrack seventeen images."

Sister Elena stared at the holo-vid. It flashed several images and then stopped. The display showed a number of lines, many of them in parallel, forming what she guessed to be representations of pipes and tubes. Arrows were placed within some of the "tubes". _What do the arrows represent?_ she asked herself. A caption on the bottom of the display read "Sector 37-132".

Vitus walked up to the display. With one of his long arms he reached up and pointed to a sharp turn in one of the "tubes", a turn that no one else in the room could have come close to reaching. "There," he said. "That is what I was looking for. My studies of the troubleshooting charts of the standard templates revealed three hundred seventy-six significant potential problems. Forty-eight had criteria which matched the elements described to me by Premier Mascore. This sector matches that criteria and is where I would first look for an obstruction."

Sister Elena looked around the compartment. The reclaimators stared at Vitus without moving. _How did he pick that out of the hundreds of holo-picts?_ she asked herself.

"As Premier Mascore stated, the diagnostics protocol of your life sustainer's machine spirit has degraded through the millennia." He paused to ensure he had their full attention. He pointed out red numbers which were located on either side of the corner. "Both fore and aft of the tight corner is a manual test port in case of loss of automated diagnostics. Perform manual pressure tests there. Great pressure on one side and not on the other will indicate a blockage. If so, shut down the air flow so that it may be tended."

"But, that will further restrict the flow to areas already suffering," said the Premier with a tremor to his voice.

"Redirect air from sectors thirty-six and thirty-eight," answered Vitus. "I don't care who lives there or how important they are. They can suffer like those fed from sector thirty-seven for a short period of time."

Vitus appeared to grow in height as he stood to his fullest.

He turned to a reclaimator whose red sleeves marked him apart from the others. "You will need approximately thirty reclaimators to do this correctly and swiftly. Do not let your fellow citizens down. I give you one hour for preparation and one hour to complete the task." The reclaimator stared at Vitus. "Now!" Vitus snapped with his deep voice. The man suddenly broke into action and began yelling for various other reclaimators to help him.

"You," said Vitus to one of the remaining reclaimators as the others left the compartment. "While they perform this task, I will instruct you on a number of other actions to be taken from my viewing of the diagnostics protocol." Vitus turned his attention to an older reclaimator whose empty sleeve made apparent his missing arm. "I will need you to present to me a data module containing the entire training program your ventilation specialists are put through."

"But, but, we have no such program," answered the reclaimator as he stared up at the towering figure above him.

"You have been teaching and training yourselves," Vitus said to the whole group of reclaimators as they froze in place and listened to him. He turned his focus back to the one-armed man. "You are not without knowledge or skill. I have read it from their minds, and especially in yours," Vitus said. "You have three days. I will review it myself and add steps and protocols to ensure proper training is accomplished in a timely manner." The man simply nodded in affirmation.

Sister Elena smiled to herself. _He is such a perfectionist._

Almost as if cued by her thoughts, Vitus turned toward the Sister. "I most certainly have not forgotten your pretty face," he said with a laugh. "Would you be so kind as to speak with Premier Mascore regarding what the Houses can offer the Imperium"

"Yes, Lord D'Romas." Sister Elena helplessly smiled back at Vitus, then forced herself to turn away from him and toward the Premier. _Heavens. I'm sure I just looked like those kids staring up at him earlier_ , she said to herself, embarrassed. She quickly changed her thought and focus. "Premier Mascore, I have seen that the Houses have significant production capability of tracked crawlers that you intended to use for farming."

"Yes, my Lady," answered Mascore.

"Please, call me Sister Elena," she said and offered a warm smile. His face softened and the Sister knew that he would be most forthcoming. "The tracked crawlers, which your people manufacture, are based off the same standard template used throughout the Imperium for farming equipment. They will work perfectly on the worlds we will move much of your population to so that they may grow. Are there any more such tracked templates that we have not seen?"

"Yes," answered Mascore. "We have a military template for a tank and a personnel carrier but our limited resources have prevented us from manufacturing them and their munitions for millennia." The man paused and looked long at Sister Elena. "We could have sold the templates to the other nations but doing so would have come back to bite us in the arse."

"It appears that your nation has been blessed with wise leadership," said Elena with a smile. "With warfare being localized and minimized after the great nuclear war you survived, you have spent most of your resources seeing to your people's needs in a difficult environment." She paused and gave him her warmest look. "The Rak'Gol would have been your extinction but we are here now. You will benefit from serving the Imperium. Your overpopulation will be solved by moving them to other worlds but a solid workforce needs to remain behind in order to continue the important manufacturing of which you are capable. However, with the reduced population coupled alongside Lord Commander D'Romas' improvements and supplies delivered by his fleet, the standard of living will be much improved."

Several hours later, Vitus and Mathis left the compartment followed by Sister Elena and the squad of D'Romas armsmen. The air was fresher and the sweltering heat had been reduced to a more comfortable level.


	63. Chapter 63 S2E5 Lost Sheep Scene 3

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Kappa Marani system  
Primary life sustainer complex of the Gallatin faction of the Theres Alliance, underneath the surface of Megiddo

Vitus and Sister Elena spent another ten standard days meeting the citizens of the Houses of Ambier before moving on to the Theres Alliance, the largest of the three underground nations of Megiddo.

The primary life sustainer complex operated by the Gallatin faction of the Theres Alliance was similar to that used by the Houses of Ambier. It consisted of an enormous bay, which stretched nearly a kilometer in length as well as hundreds of metres in height. As in the Houses' life sustainer complex, a strong draft filled the bay where it was channeled along the ground before being drawn into the great overhead fans which fed the massive air reconstitution systems. The draft was a continuous blast of stifling heat. Great air transport pipes lined the ceiling, running to and from the various subdivisions of the Gallatin faction and a great drone from the many fans filled the bay. But, unlike the Houses of Ambier, no wretched citizens lined the central walkway in an attempt to breathe the better air on the floor of the complex.

A tall man in black and grey coveralls approached the entrance to the control room. He was young, with short brown hair and brown eyes, and sweat streamed down his face which was lined from work in the rough environment. _Chastain is going to be angry with me_ , he lamented. _They're gonna dock me for being late. I just know it_ , he added to himself. _I just couldn't do it again. If I was on time, I would've been forced to reroute the life sustainers to make the headquarters more comfortable so they could impress that damn D'Romas guy, whoever he is_.

He abruptly stopped as he reached the hatch into the control room. The man reluctantly raised his palm to a box on the wall and held it there. The hatch opened and he entered.

The control room was nearly identical to that of the Houses of Ambier, but the heat inside was every bit as stifling as that without. Hanging from the opposite wall located in the same spot as the control room of the Houses was a large holo-vid with a constantly changing series of picts. There were numerous smaller holo-vids scattered throughout the compartment, but they were not all located in the same areas as the Houses' arrangement. Also similar to the Houses' arrangement were the reclaimators. They were all dressed in similar grey and black coveralls and scattered throughout the compartment with many seated in front of control panels.

"Mornin' Ced."

The man looked over to a nearby desk where one of the reclaimators was looking at him over his shoulder. "Mornin' Tim," the reclaimator answered.

"Cedric!" snapped a voice from his right. The reclaimator looked over to see a tall and skinny man wearing black robes with green trim leering at him. "Get to work now! No time to talk. We will have a discussion about your punishment for being late in a few."

"Yes, boss man," answered Cedric as he walked to his seat in front of a display.

"You're in trouble," Tim said as he walked by. "Chastain will have your hide. She's a good woman. You shouldn't do that to her."

"I know," answered Cedric. _But, how can I hurt and suffocate all those people?_ he asked himself. He knew the answer but told himself anyway to ameliorate his conscious. _Because, without this position, we will be those people._

Cedric slumped down at his desk and looked at the holo-vid. He tapped a few keystrokes into the control panel in front of him and a host of required actions appeared on the screen.

 _This heat is making my eyelids heavy_ , he told himself and closed his eyes.

 _Everything was shrouded in a haze. The black marble floor of the room had green traces through it. The walls were black granite and a coat of arms was mounted to the rear wall. It consisted of three crossed swords with green blades and golden handles._

 _Am I viewing our faction headquarters through a pict-corder mounted on the fore wall? he asked himself._

 _A tall dark-haired man wearing a green tunic with black pants stood facing Cedric. He was flanked on either side by three soldiers in black flak armour and autoguns at their side._

 _Chancellor Gannon Leit, Cedric angrily told himself. I can be angry at him in a dream for what he's done, can't I?_

 _There was also a half-dozen men and women along each wall on the right and left._

 _What in blazes are the other Chancellors doing here? he told himself and then saw the answer._

 _An odd assortment of people stood in front of Chancellor Leit, facing him, putting their backs to Cedric's view. Two long braids of bright red hair ran down the back of a tall woman wearing white robes. On her right stood a man dressed in brown robes. He was bald and incredibly pale. To her left stood a tall thin man with black hair and also dressed in brown robes. Behind her, a giant of a man kneeled on the floor. He wore a dark crimson greatcoat with golden trim and black pants. A single man, shorter than the others, and dressed similarly in black pants with a similar crimson greatcoat, stood behind the giant with his arms crossed behind his back and his feet shoulder width apart._

 _Those back two look military to me, Cedric told himself. I don't know about the others._

 _The woman with twin red braids of hair spoke._

" _Greetings Chancellor Leit, and Chancellors of the other factions," she said with a musical voice. "I am Sister Elena from the Orders Famulous of the Adepta Sororitas and we are representatives of his most Holy Eminence, the God Emperor of Mankind. On my right is Ajit Gupta, Chief Astropath of the void ship Tiberius and on my left is Vishnu, Chief Navigator of the Tiberius and second in line of the Vostod Navigator House." She paused for a moment, then stood taller. "Behind me kneels Lord Commander Vitus D'Romas who led the Imperium to its victory over the Rak'Gol on your planet's surface and behind him stands his Overseer."_

 _Well, that is an impressive introduction, Cedric laughed to himself. I will be so in trouble when I wake up. At least my dream is entertaining. The Chancellor responded to Sister Elena's words with a smug look. I hate that man, added the reclaimator to himself._

" _Had those you call the Rak'Gol troubled us," began the Chancellor, "We would have dealt with them."_

 _The red-haired woman spoke again. "First things first. We see that, despite being the most proficient manufacturers of life sustainers upon your planet, many of your people are suffering from poor quality air. Before all else is discussed, we wish to ameliorate their suffering by restoring the air quality to appropriate levels."_

 _She paused and Chancellor Leit immediately took control of the conversation._

" _They are forced to suffer because I choose for them to," he said. "It saps their will and makes them more pliable. I can then enforce my will upon them with minimal bloodshed."_

 _The red-haired lady turned sharply to her left and looked at one of the Chancellors, a plump woman with long curly brunette hair. The woman wore black pants and a simple yellow tunic._

" _Chancellor Mischa Colvare," began the red-haired woman. "You will see to it that the air quality is restored to proper levels throughout the Gallatin faction. Their authority has been revoked in His name. That of the God Emperor."_

" _You do not make decisions for me," snapped Chancellor Leit and then raised his right hand in the air. The soldiers on each side of him aimed their autoguns at the newcomers and the Chancellors against either wall prepared to move._

" _Threatening the servants of the God Emperor is a capital offense," smoothly replied the red-head without a hint of fear. "Do not cross us."_

 _Chancellor Leit dropped his right hand. The soldiers unleashed a fusillade of rounds from their autoguns. But, all the rounds smacked into an invisible wall and landed on the ground between the Chancellor and the newcomers._

" _Vishnu!" commanded the red-haired woman. "Now!"_

 _Cedric watched intently from his vantage point behind the newcomers._

 _A great purple blast erupted from the unseen face of the one called Vishnu. It engulfed the Chancellor and soldier closest to him on each side. They screamed. A blood-curdling scream that Cedric felt down to his soul. As they screamed, their flesh began to melt under the touch of the purple ray. After a mere moment, their unblemished clothing and bleached bones dropped to the floor in three distinct piles._

 _The Chancellors to either side stood motionless in shock. The remaining soldiers took a step back and readied their weapons, fear on their faces._

" _Do you think you will make it out of here alive?" asked one of the Chancellors on the right, a young man with short dark hair._

 _Like lightning, the giant leapt out of his kneeling position toward the Chancellor. A great blade appeared in his hands from nowhere and tongues of fire erupted from its edge. The Giant's swing stopped, breathtakingly close to the Chancellor. The flame vanished and the giant effortlessly moved the great blade so as to nearly touch the Chancellor's eye._

" _We are servants of the Emperor," answered the red-haired woman. "You have seen Vishnu's power. Astropath Gupta is a powerful psyker, what you may call a witch. It was he who shielded us from your autoguns. Lord Commander D'Romas is an even more powerful psyker. Through his mind, everyone in this headquarters and people throughout the Gallatin faction have witnessed what transpired here. When he ceases sending the vision, his full might will be available for attack as well as defense." The woman paused and looked around the room. "If we are not up to the task, I will remind you of one more thing. Where your defenses designed to protect against a nuclear war were up to the task against the primitive weapons of the Rak'Gol, they will not stand up to our orbital bombardment. You will die in the rubble of your civilization. The Imperium will live on without us…and without you. On the other hand, cooperation will be very beneficial to your standing and power."_

 _The Chancellors stood motionless and silent. The soldiers lowered their guns._

" _Now, Chancellor Colvare, we have an announcement for you to make throughout the Gallatin faction," added the red-haired Elena with a finality._

Cedric shook his head and opened his eyes. The compartment was unusually quiet and then he heard the stirring about of people. He heard words from across the room that made him freeze. "Wow, I just had a crazy dream."

Suddenly a great bell tolled over the vox and was followed by a voice. A woman's voice.

"This is Chancellor Mischa Colvare of the Talund faction. I have an announcement," she said. "The Gallatin faction has had its responsibilities revoked for deliberately causing suffering amongst its populace. The Chancellors of the other factions as well as myself will see that their responsibilities are properly taken care of from this point forward." There was a pause and the voice returned with strength. "All hail the God Emperor of Mankind and give thanks to Him for the bounty he has presented to you on this day."


	64. Chapter 64 S2E5 Lost Sheep Scene 4

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Kappa Marani system  
Chambers beneath ancient tower on the surface of Megiddo

Sister Elena and Vitus spent twenty-three standard days working out arrangements with the varied Chancellors of the Theres Alliance. As the pair performed their work beneath the surface of Megiddo, the Ulysses arrived and Lady Azzurra continued to orchestrate the fleet activities in the void above, including transferal of personnel from the surface of Megiddo as well as unloading support goods and medicine to the populations below. Finally, Vitus returned to the chambers beneath the ancient tower on the surface to appraise the work accomplished in his absence.

The circular chamber was small, but well lit, and the walls were bright white. In the center was a circular table with a tiered cogitator mounted atop it. Cables stretched from an interface on the bottom tier to a dataslate. Vitus stood next to the door through which he had just entered and surveyed the room. He was in his power armour with his helmet magnetically locked to his back, revealing his blonde hair with a white streak. Beside him stood Datasmith Turing in his red robes with countless snake-like appendages protruding. Sarcasin stood quietly in red robes with her golden Inquisitorial rosette prominently displayed upon her chest and watched Vitus. Her hood was lowered, revealing the golden psychic circuitry woven into her many tight knots of hair. There was a second exit beside the one which Vitus stood beside.

 _You are quickly growing into a handsome man, my young psyker_ , Sarcasin said to herself. She quickly followed that thought with another. _Bah! Keep your head straight, woman._

"This is it?" asked Vitus. "The great find?"

"No," answered the Datasmith in his monotone voice. "This is a template of interest manufactured by the Molvare Consortium, one of this planet's nations. The find is beyond the doorway," he said and pointed to the other exit. The Datasmith simply turned and walked to the exit without another word. One of his snake-like appendages motioned for Vitus and Sarcasin to follow.

They stepped into a second chamber which was much larger and rectangular in shape. Each of the other three walls had an exit too. The floors as well as the walls were all fashioned from blocks of black stone. In the middle of the room were three tables with an assortment of equipment scattered about their surfaces. A common component to each of the pieces was a block of black stone. A large Tech-Priest had stationed himself at the middle table. His long red robes hid whether or not he was sitting in a chair or had merely reclined his chassis into a seated position. One of his appendages was making adjustments to a piece sitting in front of him.

"Magos Carte," said Vitus. "I hope this technology designed to study the warp has been of interest to you."

The Magos did not bother to turn or physically acknowledge their presence. "Yes, it has." The mechanical voice issued from a small speaker on the end of one of his appendages. "There are many samples here. Some amplify effects of the warp and others reduce it. Their effects have been recorded and incorporated into instruments calibrated to measure warp phenomena." After a pause, the Magos continued. "I knew the moment you stepped inside the tower, Lord D'Romas. The warp reacts to your presence and these instruments detected that reaction."

 _Tell me something I don't already know_ , Sarcasin told herself.

"I believe the witchfinders of the Ordo Hereticus of the Inquisition would be pleased to gain access to such devices," said Magos Carte as he turned his head toward Sarcasin.

"Yes, they would," she answered. Then, Sarcasin snapped at herself. _I'm so busy thinking of you, my young psyker, the true capability of this nearly slipped my mind. If it can detect a psyker, it can be useful in hunting witches and might be capable of detecting a daemonhost._

"Of great interest is the speculation of this tower's former occupants regarding the Nova Roma system and those around it," added Carte. "They did much study on how disturbances within the warp interacted and amplified each other. A mathematical concept they called Chaos Theory." The Magos actually stopped what he was doing and turned to face Vitus.

 _This is extremely dangerous_ , thought Sarcasin. But, her inquisitive nature regarding Mankind's Great Enemy kept her silent.

"They believed that within the apparent randomness of chaotic complex systems, there are several factors," Carte began. "Those factors included underlying patterns, constant feedback loops, repetition, self-similarity, something called fractals, self-organization, and a sensitive dependence on initial conditions. As an example, the interaction of a whole host of phenomena could change a seemingly insignificant disturbance into a large one. Something called the Butterfly Effect."

"Go on," said Vitus.

"This was purely speculation, mind you," said Carte. "But they measured the stillness of the warp within a portion of the nebula which was then closed to them but has opened up since. Regions in the void with and including the Nova Roma system. They reached the conclusion that not only were the controlled warp storms they studied constructed by some ancient race but that the stars within that portion of the nebula were also constructed to act as dampeners that reduced the dependence upon initial conditions of disturbances in the warp. That explains the calmness of the warp within the void containing Nova Roma."

"That is interesting," said Vitus. "Would you prepare for me a complete overview of the mathematical theorems regarding this?"

"Yes," answered Carte.

Sarcasin decided to end the conversation and spoke up. "Vitus, there is more to show you and it is of great importance. The datavault, Lord D'Romas. Follow me." She pointed at the far exit and began walking toward it.

"That's Lord Commander D'Romas," he responded.

Sarcasin stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Excuse me, Lord D'Romas? I think perhaps you should put your growing pride in check."

"Not pride," Vitus laughed. "I just wanted to see your face when you are irritated. I haven't had that pleasure for a while." He gave her a slight grin.

She looked at him coldly and said, "Be careful what you ask for. You might not like what you get." She turned back around and headed toward the exit. _I almost smiled back at my young psyker. Emperor help me_ , she concluded in exasperation as she passed through the far exit.

Sarcasin entered the large chamber and looked around. A faint smell of ozone filled the air and a low hum filled the chamber. More than a score of cogitators filled the room. Roughly half were freshly cleaned, with several lights blinking to signify their activity. The others were in varying states of disrepair and had various tags attached to them. Techsorcist Ferrus was making adjustments to one of the tagged cogitators. To the right of the doorway, a number of datamodules without the aged look of the cogitators rose nearly to the ceiling. Sarcasin stepped to her left and allowed Vitus and Datasmith Turing to enter the chamber.

Vitus looked at her and smiled warmly. "What mysteries have you been able to uncover here?" he asked.

"The people who originally settled this colony were researchers from a star federation in the Expanse which stretched from the region now known as Winterscale's Realm to the Heathen stars and ended in the region known as the Ragged Worlds," Sarcasin answered. "The collective was named the Trans-Davidian Federation as it was composed of planets which lay along a warp route which passed through a planet named Davidian. Its formation, and dissolution, predated both the formation of the Imperium and of the twin warp storms guarding the entrance to the Expanse."

"Wow," answered Vitus, his interest piqued. "Please tell me there are star maps to the planets which formed this federation." A smile grew on his face.

"Yes, there are." She smiled back at him. _Why did I do that?_ "However, there are other facts to be considered," continued Sarcasin. "At least one planet which joined the federation was populated solely by xenos. The planet referred to as Thromas in these records is now named Lucin's Breath. This information should remain restricted."

"And the other planets?" asked Vitus.

"Thousands of years ago, the voids and gaps within this nebula were smaller," began Sarcasin. "The gap leading from here to the void containing Nova Roma was closed but others had already opened." She paused and looked into his violet eyes. "Many of the other federation planets lying along the Trans-Davidian warp route outside the Marani nebula have already been accounted for: Jerasol, Lucin's Breath, Zayth, Raakata, and Naduesh. The route ends at a planet named Vandor which we believe may be the planet named Aubray's Anvil that was recently discovered in the Ragged Worlds region, although the Rogue Trader who discovered it has kept its location a secret."

She paused a moment, then continued. "However, there are four major points of interest. From here, an elseways path leads to a system with a controlled warp storm similar to that located in the Nova Roma void. The records here indicate a research platform was located there."

"And from there, the storm leads to the four points of interest," added Sarcasin in her quiet voice. "From that controlled storm, the path splits. One leads to what was then an active warp gate and then passes a second controlled storm as it leaves the nebula and drops down into Winterscale's Realm at the namesake of the now defunct federation, the planet named Davidian. That planet is located in a region of extreme pirate activity from which the heretics of the Cortelax Confederacy are believed to operate."

"I will call up the _Lictor_ , another frigate, and a squad of escorts," Vitus interjected. "Three cruisers, three frigates and two squads of escorts, plus the escort carriers, should be ample protection for a foray to this Davidian after we examine the warp gate."

"Turing has already contacted High Fabricator Babbage," added Techsorcist Ferrus. "He is sending another cruiser as well as a number of probes to examine the warp gate. The Quest for Knowledge is never ending."

Sarcasin continued. "A second warp route leads from that first controlled storm beyond here. It wraps spinward, then passes what was a heavily populated planet named Bethel before continuing on to what they considered to be an unfinished warp gate."

"A planet that was heavily populated?" asked Vitus with an emphasis on the word 'was'.

"Yes," answered Sarcasin. "The records here indicate the federation apparently was on speaking and trading terms with the Eldar. The Eldar warned of a coming catastrophe that would be preceded by a great period of unrest and suggested it best for the populations to move as far as possible from a particular region. The region we know to have become the Eye of Terror. The Eldar knew what was happening in the warp. Many planets heeded their warning. The population of Davidian mostly fled through the nearby warp gate. Others fled through what we call the Jericho-Maw warp gate, now guarded by Fleet Base Metis. Some people on those planets chose to remain behind. The records also indicate that this colony lost contact with the planet near the unfinished warp gate. The records indicate they believed the population of Bethel fled too." She looked long into Vitus' eyes before continuing.

"And as the Age of Strife climaxed, leading to the formation of the Eye of Terror as well as the storms blocking entrance of the Expanse, the federation disintegrated," Vitus finished for her. "The people of Megiddo are those who chose to remain behind."

Sarcasin nodded.

"I have given Lady Azzurra the opportunity to make arrangements with the Molvare Consortium, the third nation on this planet," Vitus said. "While she solidifies our standing with them, I will coordinate the logistics of the expedition into these areas."

Sarcasin looked into Vitus' eyes and contacted him telepathically. _Good, she will soon be taking the warrant._ _Inquisitor Lord Macarus and Marshal Medicalus Quincy and Arch Magos Sabine have arrived in the Nova Roma system_ , she said.

 _I know_ , Vitus replied.

 _Marshal Medicalus Quincy will see to the deployment of medical personnel for your colony and Arch Magos Mendel Sabine will see to the care of the genetic lines of the void clan Navigators_ , she said. _I know that is important to you._ She continued, _After Inquisitor Lord Macarus and his retinue have established control over Palatinus and this tower, we must leave for Holy Terra. Til then, we will proceed as you suggested._

Anger flashed in his violet eyes. _That leaves unfinished my duty to find those others who came here first from the Merates cluster and reunite them with the void clans._

 _Do you serve the void clans or the Emperor?_ Sarcasin snapped back into his head.

 _I serve the Emperor, not you_ , he answered.


	65. Chapter 65 S2E5 Lost Sheep Scene 5

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Kappa Marani system  
Kohrmacht Institute of the Molvare Consortium, underneath the surface of Megiddo

Vitus returned to the _Tiberius_ to plan the next step in the expedition through the nebula while Datasmith Turing continued his work within the datavault beneath the ancient tower on the surface of Megiddo. Lady Azzurra ventured onto the radioactive battle-scarred surface of the planet and into the subterranean nation named the Molvare Consortium, a small league of financial and manufacturing entities. She was accompanied by Knight-scion Karina Gustav as well as Sister Elena.

A tall bald man wearing white robes and white sandals stood beside the women in the small white cubicle. Lady Azzurra was clad in a near-transparent white robe with her long blonde hair bound inside a vacuum-sealed white cap. Her gold-trimmed dark crimson greatcoat bearing the golden eagle and laurel of House D'Romas was visible beneath the long flowing robe. Beside her stood Sister Elena of the Orders Famulous of the Adepta Sororitas. She wore an immaculate white robe bearing the golden fleur de lis of the Sisters and her hair was also bound in a vacuum-sealed white cap. Behind them and against the wall was Knight-scion Karina Gustav. She had donned a white robe over her deep blue carapace armour but wore no vacuum-sealed cap. Her head was shaven just as that of the man who led them and her power sword was strapped to her waist on the outside of her robe. All three of the women wore white vacuum-sealed coverings over their footwear.

 _The 32_ _nd_ _level. Down_ , Azzurra told herself as she felt the elevator begin to move. After a few short moments, the elevator stopped and the door behind the man slid open.

The man backed out and stood beside a tall bald lady wearing all white. "We are no longer in the manufactorum, so there is no worry of you spreading contamination. You may now remove your protective clothing," he said. The ladies followed him into the large and high-ceilinged compartment. They quickly removed their white outer wear, pulling tiny draw strings to release the vacuum seals from their caps and footies. They neatly folded the gear and placed it in a pile. The man motioned to the lady in white who gathered the gear and carried it into the elevator. The door closed behind her.

Azzurra looked around.

The lighting in the large compartment was as bright as in the hallway but colours abound. Long green stems with many leaves reached toward the floor from the hanging pots in which they were planted. A single lady in green sat behind a counter in the distance. _An information desk, I suppose_ , Azzurra thought. There were countless rows of desks, each with a single dataslate. A conduit ran from the ceiling down to each desk and was connected to the dataslate. Individuals of varying sex and age were seated at many of the desks. _And students. This is a school after all. Lots of people, but very quiet._

The man walked over to Karina and smiled. "I must once again apologize for requiring your head to be shaved, Miss Gustav," he said. "Your short hair was so stylish. We only had two vac-caps available on such short notice."

"Knight Gustav," Karina quickly corrected him. "It is nothing. Short or shaved, it makes no difference. I am a warrior and have shaved my head many times before."

The man nodded and walked toward the information desk.

Lady Azzurra leaned to Karina's ear and whispered. "I think he likes you. With just a little effort, I think you can bed him and make him your slave."

"He's too soft for my liking," the Knight whispered back. "But, if I get bored…" the Knight looked about. "House Aurelius is an educated House itself. I believe it is safe here and have a feel for such things. I think I will look around," she said aloud.

"Now," Lady Azzurra said with a smile. "Executive Tavares, will you tell us about these instructional stations I see?"

"Please do," added Sister Elena. "Such items will be a commodity much sought after by the Imperium. The powers on Holy Terra will believe it important to expend great resources to acquire such commodities." Sister Elena smiled at the Executive too.

The man's eyes darted back and forth between the two beautiful women standing in front of him.

"The dataslates are connected to a cogitator designed for instructing in various fields of study," said Tavares. "Our records dating back to their origin are limited but go something like this," he said. "Millennia ago, there was a war between humanity and our mechanical servants, the Men of Iron. After the war, Abominable Intelligences that could think and evolve on their own, referred to as AIs for simplicity, were forbidden by order from somewhere called Mars. This template originated there in the aftermath of the war," he said. The Executive took a moment in thought, then continued. "Although this restricted the capability of automated instructors to adapt to their students, many templates were developed under the new restrictions and we have maintained the capability to create several patterns of automated instructors through the millennia and wars."

"Impressive," said the Sister. "So, you not only have such cogitators still in service, but you have maintained the ability to produce them?" she asked.

"Yes, we have," answered the Executive.

"Lady Azzurra," boomed Karina's voice over the quiet in the facility. "Come take a look at this."

"Sister Elena," Azzurra said. "I will allow you to begin the discussions for a trade agreement between House D'Romas and the Molvare Consortium." With that, she turned and scanned the compartment, quickly finding the Knight.

Azzurra walked over to the desk where Karina stood. As she approached, Azzurra noticed that a small dark-haired girl wearing a short and sleeveless green dress was sitting at the desk. The little girl was nearly hidden behind the display of the dataslate.

"Look at this," Karina said. "This little girl has drawn a picture of your cousin."

"No, silly," said the little girl to Karina. "I didn't draw it."

"Well, it looks just like him in the face, but his hair is long and completely white," Karina said. "The colour is off too, but it looks just like him."

"That's your cousin?" asked the little girl in awe. "The legends say he is one of the Sons of The Master of Mankind." A broad smile grew on her face. "One of the Sons of the Master who will unite the lost tribes of humanity under His banner and save us from the horrible space monsters," she said. "He's your cousin?" the girl squealed and pointed to the display. "Did he save us from whatever bombed us?"

Azzurra walked around the desk and stood beside the little girl. She looked at the picture on the display and her jaw visibly dropped.

Vitus' face and violet eyes stared back at her. His hair was long and flowing, but completely white. He was clad in power armour too but it wasn't the dark crimson prototype given to him by Arch Magos Babbage. Vitus was dressed in a suit of exquisitely crafted purple power armour which was decorated with a panoply of purple and golden ornamentation. His hand held a long golden sword that was wrapped in flame.

Azzurra patted the little girl on the head. "Yes, he did save you and yes, he is a Son of the Master of Mankind," she said. The girl's smile grew even bigger. "Could you make me a datamodule full of these picts of the Sons of the Master of Mankind?" Azzurra asked the little dark-haired girl. The little girl nodded exuberantly and ran off toward the information desk.

Karina watched the little girl run off then turned toward Azzurra. "I know who the Sons of the Emperor are and I don't think I would be going around claiming my cousin is a Space Marine. The Adeptus Astartes might not take too well to that."

"Ha! No, I'm not really going to claim that," laughed Azzurra. _The Adeptus Astartes are more like his grandsons_ , she said to herself. _His sons, on the other hand…_ "I'm just doing my duty in convincing these people that the Imperium is their savior from xenos," Azzurra said to the Knight. "Their savior from those horrible space monsters." She smiled and laughed, then turned her thoughts inward. _Now to take the datamodule that little girl makes for me back to the librarium of the Tiberius and do some research. At least the Inquisitor and Sister Sasha did not come to the Consortium. There needs to be a House D'Romas if I wish to hold its warrant._ She sat silently while she waited on the little girl and a single thought blotted out all others. _What have you done, Magos Alidyne?_

 **The End of Episode 5**

 **A/N** As a note, the next episode, Imperial Herald, will be due out on Friday, October 5th. However, I might post it a day or two early because I am going out of town that Thursday.

 **A/N** Also, all nine episodes to Season 2 have now been completed and should each be posted on the same ongoing schedule of one every two weeks.


	66. Chapter 66 S2E6 Imperial Herald Scene 1

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Uncharted system, warp gate in the void  
Observation Dome of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

After completing trade arrangements with the Molvare Consortium and the other nations of Megiddo, the fleet of House D'Romas spent seven standard days mapping and moving on to the small nearby system containing another oddly controlled warp storm. There, the explorers found a small and ancient automated research station which had long before shut itself down. After bringing it onboard the _Tiberius_ for study, the fleet continued onward through the gap in the nebula, taking the elseways path to the coordinates of the lost warp gate instead of toward the planet Bethel.

Vitus' tall frame was dressed in his dark crimson greatcoat with black pants and boots. He was stooped over, peering into a view port, with only his short blond hair with a streak of white showing. A warp gate sat in the void. It was a massive annulus, approximately 200 kilometres in diameter, that appeared to have been decorated. Decorated with clusters of meteors and asteroids of various sizes and shapes as well as the wreckages of a number of void ships. Chief among those wreckages was the enormous bulk of an ancient and unidentified battleship.

He pulled his head away from the viewport and looked to those in the dome with him. Sarcasin calmly looked at him with her dark unreadable eyes. Her ebon skin contrasted with her white robes and her golden Inquisitorial rosette, a great numeral I with three bars crossing its center, was in plain view. Her hood was down, exposing the dozen or so tight knots of her black hair that were laced with psychic circuitry. His view lingered on her dark eyes for a moment before moving to the others present, Techsorcist Davin Ferrus and Magos Errant Erin Ketya. The priests of the Machine God were dressed in red robes, their many mechanical appendages hidden beneath the folds. Mathis stood quietly against the bulkhead, armed with his bolt pistol and a combat knife, one on each hip.

Speaking aloud, but to no one in particular, Vitus said, "That battleship will belong to my family. You have my word on that."

"Space hulks are inherently dangerous." At the sound of Sarcasin's voice, Vitus snapped his attention back to where she stood. "They are anomalies in space and time," she said. "The warp eats through them and they are filled with curiosities of time dilation." Her dark eyes bore into his. "The dangers are immense. Entire companies of space marines are sent to investigate when they appear in a system. They frequently suffer significant casualties in such endeavours."

"But, there are no time dilations and warp curiosities here other than the warp gate," Vitus countered. "Our sensors have detected none, I have sensed none, and the Navigators of Clan Vostod have seen none. Various hulks are anchored to the gate, but not in the sense of a warp-leashed space hulk." He looked over Sarcasin and the doubtful Tech-priests. "Asteroids and ancient vessels held together by the small-scale gravity of their combined mass will have their own dangers to navigate, but the potential to use these varied superstructures as the building blocks of new vessels as well as the available minerals within the asteroids is too valuable to pass up."

Before Sarcasin could interrupt, he continued. "There are numerous small vessels that are not warp capable spread in a halo around the gate. Escape pods and such." He paused, deep in thoughts which he spoke aloud. "Damaged vessels passed through the gate and were captured by the gravity of the wrecks. The escape pods ejected with their crew but could not reach safety. Their occupants died within them. There will be much valuable salvage."

"You wish to disturb the dead?" asked Sarcasin.

"No," answered Vitus. "But, my House has expenses that need to be met and debts that need to be paid. The haul from the escape pods alone could alleviate that burden as well as supply operating capital for future endeavours."

Magos Ketya spoke up. "What of the research platform taken in? Has Datasmith Turing confided in you regarding its data?"

"The data files onboard the platform indicate the Trans-Davidian Federation believed that the xenos who inhabited this portion of the galaxy aeons ago were constructing warp gates," Vitus replied. "This warp gate was completed. The researchers also believed the 'controlled' warp storm where we took in the platform is a warp gate in the early stages of its manufacture." He paused and looked at the three. "The records indicate it was believed the ancient xenos were building a galaxy wide network of warp gates but were interrupted by something."

"But, Turing has uncovered something more interesting regarding the unfinished warp gate mentioned by the records found in the subchambers of the tower on Megiddo," added Vitus. "The people who inhabited the nearby planet believed it was connected to the Monoceros Ring. When the warnings came from the Eldar, they sought to complete it and escape there."

"Ancient fools," snapped the usually quiet Magos Ketya.

"The people of the Dark Age of Technology felt there was nothing they could not accomplish," replied Vitus. "If we had only half their capabilities we would be in a better position to battle the evils we face."

Vitus felt Sarcasin's gaze focused on him. _Something is troubling her_ , he thought.

"Lady Azzurra," she said. "Why has she moved her belongings from the _Tiberius_ to the _Emperor's Lance_?"

"I'm not sure," answered Vitus. "I think she is mad at me about something or other." To himself, he thought, _She found something she did not like within the datavaults of the librarium. I fear Chaos is shrouding my ability to read this situation._ Then aloud, he said, "Why do you ask?"

"The cruiser of Inquisitor Lord Macarus has arrived in Nova Roma", Sarcasin answered. "Soon, you will return with me to Holy Terra. This is no time for games. She must be ready to take the warrant."

Vitus laughed aloud. "I assure you, she is ready for me to be gone and to receive the warrant." From the corner of his eye, he caught movement outside the observation dome. Vitus turned to see a great probe of the Adeptus Mechanicus moving gracefully through the void and toward the annulus. It was spherical in shape, roughly a kilometer across, and had a variety of sensors jutting from its surface. He said, "Now, we will just have to wait for the probe to return so that we know where this warp gate leads."

As they watched, the probe slowly entered the warp gate. There was a flash of light and it was gone.


	67. Chapter 67 S2E6 Imperial Herald Scene 2

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Uncharted system, warp gate in the void  
Observation Dome of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

Several standard hours went by after the probe of the Adeptus Mechanicus passed through the ancient warp gate. The Lathe-class monitor cruiser, the _Planar Intersection_ , moved into place in front of the gate so it could swiftly dock with the probe once it returned.

 _The Emperor personally granted the Tiberius to Valentina D'Romas more than ten millennia ago after she declared fealty to him during the Unification Wars on Holy Terra_ , Sarcasin told herself as she looked about the dome. The desks and varied decorations scattered about were all remnants of an earlier age. The dark crimson D'Romas banner bearing a golden eagle grasping a golden laurel inscribed with the High Gothic numerals _SPQR_ hung from one wall. Paintings of proud men and women, the former matriarchs and patriarchs of the House, were scattered about too. Real books were placed upon a small shelf. Not datamodules for placement into a dataslate. Leather and paper. _To have lived during the time when the Emperor walked with men and the Great Crusade marched across the galaxy uniting humanity and freeing those who had been enslaved by xenos such as orks…and worse._ Her thoughts roiled in her mind. _Use of this gate by the Federation dates back to an even earlier time when Mankind ruled the galaxy but now it is a struggle to not become extinct._ Her eyes fixated on Vitus standing quietly in his crimson greatcoat as he looked out the dome. _You have climbed the heights in such a short time, my young psyker. You have accomplished much in His name as a rogue trader. That time is nearly over._

Sarcasin's attention snapped into place at the sound of Techsorcist Ferrus' voice. "The probe has returned," said the Tech-Priest with more glee than she thought possible for him to exhibit. He was standing beside the view port in his red robes but was not looking through it. A single mechanical appendage, a data transfer mechadendrite, was ported with the viewer and he was watching through it.

"It has released a burst of data," Vitus said aloud. He smiled. "First things first with the Adeptus Mechanicus. Recover the data it gathered on the other side, then recover the probe." He turned toward Techsorcist Ferrus. "There is another port beside you on the deck. It allows the view port picts to be displayed upon the dome for all to see."

A moment later, a small appendage slipped out from under Ferrus' robes and ported into the deck beneath him. There was a flash over a large portion of the dome. A moment later, in the flash's place was filled the image of a massive annulus, surrounded by wreckage and space debris. The Mechanicus probe sat motionless in front of the great black surface which was the interior of the ring as the _Planar Intersection_ moved toward it.

Sarcasin looked over at Vitus. He stood calmly with his eyes closed. _He has spread his senses to watch it happen from afar. He continues to grow stronger by the day_ , she told herself.

Suddenly, the black interior of the annulus turned white. Two long, rock-like structures began to extend from the center of the annulus. They were followed by more rock-like structures. Then a great structure emerged, a central structure to which all the long structures was connected. "By the Emperor, what in blazes kind of craft is that?" said Sarcasin aloud. Her attention swiftly moved over to Vitus. His face was clenched. _How many crew men has he linked with?_

No sooner had the words formed in her mind than the long rock-like structures convulsed, wrapped around themselves and then extended again. _It moves like it's alive_ , she said to herself in disbelief.

 _It is alive_ , drifted a thought into her head as if from a distance. _It is a void kraken, a very large one._ She started to respond, but felt his mind leave hers.

Stunned, Sarcasin watched the scene play itself out on the observation dome. Standard minutes passed as the rock-like tentacles grasped blindly for anything. Then, they found something. The _Planar Intersection_. The vast distances of the void made the event unfurl in apparent slow-motion. The slow-motion of inevitability as the creature pulled its bulk into contact with the cruiser. _I know the vessels of House D'Romas are moving to fire as are those of the Mechanicus, but they will destroy their own ship if they do_ , Sarcasin said to herself.

Minutes passed. The plasma engines of the _Planar Intersection_ fired up. They began to drag the creature along with it as it moved away from the annulus.

"Attack craft have been mobilized from both the D'Romas fleet and that of the Mechanicus," said Magos Keya. "It is only a matter of time before they can engage it."

Sarcasin's attention snapped to the side as she saw Vitus drop to one knee out of the corner of her eye. His Eldar-crafted blade appeared in his hands and burst aflame. _Using it as a focus, but as a focus for what?_

Mathis calmly walked up behind Vitus, bolt pistol in hand, and held it to the back of his head. _Not yet!_ she screamed into Mathis's mind. Sarcasin attempted to restrain his mind but he resisted. Resisted more strongly than she could believe, but he did not fire. He waited of his own volition. Sarcasin watched a drop of blood fall to the floor from Vitus' nose.

Suddenly, a ripple passed through the void kraken's body. Then another. It released the cruiser and began to move away. Vitus fell forward onto his face. Sarcasin ran to him, filled with fear. _Are you alright, my young psyker?_ she said in her head as she thought of him. She struggled to roll him over and then pulled his head into her embrace. She looked at Vitus' face. His eyes were closed and a single trickle of blood ran from his nose off the side of his face. A tear ran down her cheek. It left her face and landed on his. His eyes opened. Two violet orbs staring back into her own. She looked into his eyes and leaned her face forward toward his and then stopped. _No, I can't do that. Not here. Not now. Not ever_ , she told herself.

She looked up. Techsorcist Ferrus, Magos Ketya, and Mathis with his bolt pistol still in hand. All three were looking at her. She snapped at Magos Ketya, "Don't just stand there. Help me stand him up."

Magos Ketya reached out with a mechandendrite and grabbed Vitus' left arm. He stood with his weight spread between his left arm on Ketya's mechadendrite and his right draped over Sarcasin's shoulder. She shifted her weight and slipped out from under his arm. Vitus released Ketya's appendage and stood tall on his own.

"What did you do?" asked Sarcasin.

"I couldn't hurt the void kraken, that's for sure," Vitus answered. "I tried to reach out to its mind, but there was none." He shrugged. "It is a colony organism. I think the term is obligate colonial organism."

Sarcasin just stared at him as he spoke. She looked around. So were the others.

"Anyway," he continued. "No mind, but connected by billions of synapses which cause it to react automatically to stimuli," Vitus added. "In other words, I activated the synapses in a way they would be activated if its outer rock-like shell were being bombarded by fire from capital-class void ships." He smirked. "If that bombardment had actually happened, the void kraken would have been incapable of responding. It would have been destroyed. But, I just affected the synapses and it fled. It was quite easy to do."

"Quite easy? You nearly killed yourself. Or worse, you could have attracted the attention of the inhabitants of the warp," angrily scoffed Sarcasin. _You nearly killed yourself, my young psyker_ , she said to herself. _I can't have that._ She managed a smile at Vitus as she watched him struggle to continue standing on his own.

"Quite easy was a relative term," he said with a smirk.

Vitus turned to Mathis, who was still holding his bolt pistol, and reached out his hand. The Overseer quickly holstered his weapon and shook Vitus' hand, his hand engulfed by that of Vitus. "Thank you, my faithful friend. A true enough friend that you will end me if need be." Vitus released Mathis' hand and laughed. "I just hope that following me doesn't get you killed one day."

Vitus then turned and looked out the observation dome. "The fleet is chasing down the void kraken as we speak. It will not survive," he said. "Now, the four of us must prepare to explore the battleship hulk. If I can pry Datasmith Turing away from the research platform long enough, there is a hulk in the warp gate wreckage I wish him to explore at the same time we are in the battleship."


	68. Chapter 68 S2E6 Imperial Herald Scene 3

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Uncharted system, warp gate in the void  
Hull of unnamed battleship embedded within the hulk surrounding the warp gate

The void ships of House D'Romas chased down the void kraken and destroyed it. Afterward, repairs were commenced upon the _Planar Intersection_ by the Adeptus Mechanicus while they picked through the data which the probe had gathered on the other side. Afterward, the ships of the D'Romas fleet began salvaging the countless escape pods which formed a halo around the gate. Datasmith Turing gathered his stratos-automata and two battle-automata, as well as a score of servo-automata, and investigated the wreckage Vitus had pointed out: the hull of a light cruiser whose masthead named it as _The Honour of Pryamus Beket_. Vitus, Sarcasin, and the two Tech-Priests of her retinue set about to explore the great bulk of the ancient battleship embedded in the wreckage and debris surrounding the warp gate.

The void-shuttle worked its way from the _Tiberius_ to the ancient wreckage and then made its way to a hull breach that led into an enormous landing bay. Once docked, the Tech-Priests methodically went about their work. They first erected a vac-hab structure around a closed hatch to the interior of the battleship. Then, they used their plasma torches to cut open the hatch and allow entry to the vessel's interior. After the Tech-Priests completed those pre-entry tasks, Vitus and Sarcasin left the shuttle and joined them.

The four methodically made their way down the passage, remaining close to the bulkhead on their right. Leading were the two Tech-Priests, first Magos Ketya and then Techsorcist Ferrus. Each was adorned in red robes which marked them as members of the Priesthood of Mars, but all their mechanical appendages were in full view, ready to tackle any issues that might arise within the confines of the wreckage. Each bore a head-mounted lantern which illuminated the passage before them. Following them were Sarcasin and Vitus. She in her white ward covered power armour and he in the dark crimson and gold prototype power armour gifted to him by High Fabricator Babbage. The clanking of their locking and disengaging mag-boots echoed throughout the pressurized passage. Powered down for millennia, the gravity onboard the vessel was limited to that supplied by the total mass of the vessels in the hulk, a gravity that was very small compared to the Terran standard.

"Do not attempt to open any hatches," rang Magos Ketya's voice over Vitus' vox. "This passageway has maintained roughly one Terran standard unit of air pressure. Other sections may not. They may be completely depressurized or over pressurized. Opening one could prove fatal. Remain together. Do not wander off."

 _Her message was sent over everyone's vox but she was talking to me_ , laughed Vitus to himself. _Solid advice I do not plan to deviate from_ , he added. Vitus reached out with his right hand and touched his gauntleted index finger to the bulkhead as he walked along it.

 _Row after row of soldiers moved down the passageway. They were dressed in heavy carapace armour. Carapace armour that was fully enclosed and void-safe. The term 'Solar Pattern' skittered along the edge of his mind as he watched them evacuate to the landing bay he had just left. Then, a giant in power armour moved amongst them, giant being a relative term for Vitus was still taller than the giant. The power armour was purple with gold along its edges. On the armour's right shoulder pauldron was the High Gothic numeral III in gold and its left bore a golden eagle's wing which began with a great golden talon on the front and whose tip stretched off the rear of the pauldron. His chest bore a golden double-headed Palatine eagle. He wore no helmet, exposing his long white hair. His violet eyes drilled holes into the soldiers. "Stay in line!" he shouted._

 _Another thought skittered across Vitus' mind as he watched the officer direct the troops. One of the Emperor's Children._

Vitus came to a stop when he nearly bumped into Sarcasin. She had stopped and was watching Techsorcist Ferrus who had connected to a data port in the bulkhead next to a hatch. Magos Ketya watched down the passage for trouble, her plasma rifle in hand.

"It's an entrance to the landing bay Locus Medicalus," Vitus said through his vox. All three turned their heads toward him when he spoke. "Not a full medicae deck, but a triage compartment for the most grievously injured to be stabilized before taken to the medicae deck." The three continued to stare at him. "Oh, I reached out to the bulkhead and parted the veil separating past and present to see what I could." He shrugged.

"Anything else you learned that you care to share with us?" asked Sarcasin in her most serious voice.

"It was an orderly evacuation," Vitus answered. "A cohort of the Solar Auxilia, I'm not sure what their specific designation was. They were under the direction of an officer of the Emperor's Children. I'm not sure which millennial he was an officer in." He wondered to himself, _Which millennial? That is an organizational unit like a chapter or company. Where did I pull that from?_

"I do not need to warn you to take care, Ferrus," Sarcasin said. "The Emperor's Children are the vile followers of the Prince of Pleasure. The machine spirits of this vessel and their programming may have been corrupted." She turned back toward Vitus and stared at him.

"Dealing with such machine corruption is my specialty," answered the Techsorcist. As he finished those words, there was a loud click and the hatch opened. "My implants have a power supply capable of providing short term power for such devices as well as electrocuting foes in combat," he added.

 _Take care, my young psyker_ , Sarcasin said into Vitus' mind. _You know The Prince wants you._

 _I live to serve the Emperor_ , he answered.

Sarcasin nodded in response.

Magos Ketya led the way into the Locus Medicalus with her plasma rifle ready. Sarcasin followed her, then Vitus followed Sarcasin as Techsorcist Ferrus waited at the hatch and remained plugged into the port.

Vitus looked around. The compartment was well lit. _Ferrus supplied power to the compartment when he tapped into the control panel outside_ , Vitus said to himself. The small compartment was spotless. Even the deck appeared freshly waxed. The compartment was also devoid of medicae gear. There were three beds without sheets in the middle of the compartment. The two bulkheads on either side of the entrance each had a cabinet with clear glass doors above a counter with a sink. The clear glass showed the cabinets to have been emptied and the counters were devoid of containers and gear also. A single large scanning machine with a bed was built adjacent to the bulkhead opposite the entrance hatch. _Too large to remove in an orderly fashion on short notice._ That wall also had a closed hatch to another compartment beyond. "They were very methodical in their abandonment of this void ship," Vitus said as he walked toward the far hatch.

As Vitus reached for the panel beside the hatch where the security code would be entered, Sarcasin said, "Wait. Techsorcist Ferrus will be able to decrypt the code."

Vitus placed his hand on the panel and reached through the veil. A series of binary numbers bean to scroll through his mind. He stopped trying to remember them. _Too long and complex for me to pass on to him._ "Ferrus, remove the power from this hatch. I will telekinetically actuate the tumblers."

"Done," answered Ferrus.

Vitus reached out to the warp and the tumblers and mechanisms within the hatch. He quickly aligned them and then opened the hatch and stepped through.

The lighting immediately came on within the compartment as Ferrus returned power to it. Vitus was immediately aware of what he had stepped into. _A morgue._ Twenty naked corpses were each lain on a bed. Not just any corpses though, the corpses of giants. Space Marines. _The Emperor's Children_ , Vitus told himself.

He walked over to the nearest corpse and was vaguely aware of the plodding footsteps of Sarcasin following him as her mag-boots latched onto and disconnected from the deck. The corpse was long-limbed and not nearly so thick as many space marines. It had long white hair and many battle wounds. Half of its left arm had been amputated as well as its lower right leg. Its abdomen was open and there were no internal organs where its intestines should have been. There was a gaping cavity both in its chest and the side of its neck. _Progenoid gland removal so his geneseed could be used to create another space marine_ , he said to himself. _Where did I learn that?_ He did not need to view the other corpses to know that, in addition to whatever battle wounds killed them, each would have similar wounds on their chest and neck.

"No trace of blood," said Sarcasin over her vox. Vitus felt the concern and anger radiate off her. "Exsanguinated. I can only guess what foul rite they were performing."

"No foul rite. They were saving lives," Vitus simply replied over the vox. "Broken supply lines. Every drop of blood stowed was a drop that could be used later by a Brother whose life still hung in the balance." He paused as he felt frustration build in Sarcasin. "I believe there is more here that we have yet to uncover."

He reached forth and put his hand on the corpse's shoulder.

 _He ran into a shallow river and stopped for a moment, power sword in hand, and arcing blue lightning. Green foliage and trees filled his vision. Lethe. I am on the planet Lethe. The screams of dying filled his ears. And the sounds of explosions. The waters ran red and on either side of him were the maimed bodies of Solar Auxilia. In front of him, at the water's edge, stood another of the Emperor's Children in purple and gold power armour. He wore no helm and his white hair blew in the wind as he calmly wiped blood from his blade with a white cloth stained red._

 _Violet eyes turned toward him. "What are you waiting for, Milo?" asked the space marine as he finished wiping the blood away and placed his cloth in a small pouch on his waist. "Traitor. Traitor to our Legion. Traitor to our Primarch, Fulgrim."_

 _Both moved like lightning through the shallow water, closing the distance between them. Blue lightning flashed as their blades crossed high. "Traitor, Danai?" Milo asked in response as he began to move through his forms. Forms Vitus recognized as he watched through Milo's eyes. The forms he knew and had practiced in the sparring cages of the Tiberius with the space marine named Titus Corinus. "We are the 34_ _th_ _Millennial! We are the Death Eagles!" Their faces drew close, eye to eye for a second, as their blades locked to the outside then each pushed the other away. "You are the traitor! You have betrayed the Emperor!"_

 _The roar of aeronautica flying overhead drowned out their words but they did not slow._

 _They moved back together, but Milo's foot slid forward when it landed on a slick rock and he overextended. His arm quickly responded to the beheading strike he knew was coming, his blade racing overhead. Danai reacted faster. He switched from an overhand coup de grace to a rapid slice across Milo's exposed abdomen. Milo dropped his blade and reached down. His insides fell out into his gauntleted hands._

 _A smile came over Danai's face. A beautiful white smile as he lifted his power blade to behead Milo._

 _Then came the explosion._

Vitus wobbled and nearly fell but his mag-boots kept his feet locked to the deck. He felt Sarcasin's gauntleted hand hold his shoulder and steady him. Concern and worry radiated from her. _They were loyalists_ , he said to her telepathically. _They were the 34_ _th_ _Millennial of the Emperor's Children and they remained loyal to the Emperor. They called themselves the Death Eagles ten millennia ago…and they still do today._

Vitus felt her surprise and shock. _The Death Eagles records are sealed by command of the High Lords of Terra. What you have discovered is reason enough for our summary execution._


	69. Chapter 69 S2E6 Imperial Herald Scene 4

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Uncharted system, warp gate in the void  
Locus Bellas Minoris, Minor War Room onboard the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

After several more standard hours spent exploring the battleship hulk, Vitus, Sarcasin, and the Tech-Priests returned to the Tiberius. In the Minor War Room, they were met by Datasmith Turing as well as by Mathis.

The five calmly sat at the ancient oak table with the heraldry of House D'Romas etched upon its surface, the golden eagle grasping the laurel it was within, a laurel with the High Gothic lettering _SPQR_. Vitus, still in his dark crimson and gold power armour with his helmet beside him, sat beneath the massive Palatine eagle mounted on the wall above. Mathis stood behind him in the dark crimson carapace armour of House D'Romas, hand ready on his bolt pistol as always. To Vitus' right sat Datasmith Turing. The large Tech-Priest was in his red robes, as always, with a number of snake-like appendages sprouting out around his head. In front of him on the table sat a cogitator with a holo-display. At the far end of the table sat Inquisitor Sarcasin. She had removed her power armour and was wearing simple white robes with her hood up. Her ever-present Inquisitorial Rosette was on her chest. On her left she was flanked by the red robed Magos Ketya. On her right sat Sister Sasha in her bone-coloured robes marked with a red fleur de lis. Her hair was tucked underneath her long nurse's cap also marked with a red fleur de lis.

Sarcasin silently watched Vitus. Worry filled her head. _He is different since we boarded the battleship hulk_ , she thought. _The very way in which he holds himself seems arrogant_. She laughed to herself. _He has always seemed arrogant, but something I can't lay a finger on seems more so now._ Vitus looked at her and smirked.

"By your apparent eagerness to speak," Vitus began as he turned toward Turing, "I expect you have much to tell us regarding _The Honour of Pryamus Beket_."

"My apparent eagerness?" asked the Datasmith in his monotone voice. "My movements and inflections are no different than any other occasion."

"If you say so," added Vitus. "Continue."

"Yes, I was able to recover much from the machine spirit of _The Honour of Pryamus Beket_. I transferred the data into this cogitator," the Datasmith said as he pointed to the device in front of him. "First, the vessel's name." Turing reached forth and adjusted the cogitator in front of him.

A holo-pict formed in the air above the cogitator. A tall and handsome man with long dark hair looked ahead. He wore a blue greatcoat with silver trim and he also bore in his hand a power sword which flashed blue lightning. The image slowly rotated to give each of the viewers a complete view.

A majestic voice boomed from the cogitator and filled the War Room. "Pryamus Beket was the Governor of Manachea Vysidae in Coronid Thule when the Horus Heresy set the Galaxy in Flames."

As the voice from the cogitator finished, another image appeared.

The massive figure was a head taller than the Governor and wore green power armour. It held a long jagged black sword in its gauntleted hands.

The majestic voice began again. "The Governor stood toe to toe with the mighty Abaddon the Despoiler, first Captain of the Sons of Horus, in a long drawn out battle and gave no quarter until after his family escaped."

 _A long drawn out battle, I find that highly doubtful_ , Sarcasin thought to herself.

"The colour of his armour is wrong, among other things," Vitus blurted out. "It should be black. Black Cataphracti-pattern terminator armour to be exact."

"No," Sister Sasha spoke up sternly. "The Sons of Horus did not take up the name 'The Black Legion' until after the Horus Heresy. That is when they took the all black colour scheme on their armour and gear."

Vitus squinted his eyes at Sister Sasha. "Ezekyle Abaddon, First Captain of the Sons of Horus was a part of the Justaerin Terminator Squad during the Great Crusade. They always wore black…and wore Cataphracti-pattern terminator armour." Vitus paused, and looked over the room to ensure all were listening to him. "Also, no sword at that time. He wore two power fists, the variant with long attached blades, referred to as a lightning claw. No grace or elegance, but brutally effective in close quarters."

"Oh," answered Sister Sasha.

Sarcasin felt the growing arrogance roll off of Vitus and simultaneously felt uncertainty grow in Sister Sasha. _I had better speak up_ , she thought.

"Thank you, Lord Commander D'Romas." Sarcasin reached over and patted Sister Sasha on the shoulder to break her out of the indecisiveness which gripped her. "Your ability to see into the past has grown truly impressive of late," she added.

Sarcasin removed her hood, revealing her black knotted-hair and golden psychic circuity. She grabbed the warp and telepathically reached out to Vitus. His mind snapped shut, abruptly forcing her out. _He's…so strong._

His violet eyes turned to her and bored into her for a moment, then they softened. "Where was I…Oh, Datasmith Turing, please continue with the story about _The Honour_." A troubled look remained on his face. Sarcasin could feel the worry roll from him as strongly as it did from Sister Sasha. Vitus gave Sarcasin a small smile and turned to the Datasmith as he began to speak.

" _The Honour of Pryamus Beket_ is a Dauntless-class light cruiser, and was the flagship of a Rogue Trader named Vincent Beket," said Turing. "He claimed descent from Pryamus Beket, deceased Governor of Manachea Vysidae in Coronid Thule, now a part of the Gothic sector." The Datasmith continued talking with no pause to order his thoughts. They were already ordered. "The vessel's records indicated that Vincent Beket believed there was a loyalist battleship dating back to the Horus Heresy that had been abandoned in wilderness space near the Coronid Reach after receiving severe damage to its plasma drives. This damage robbed the vessel of the power necessary to operate its warp engines and thus abandonment was a necessity. Afterward, it is said to have floated the void for millennia."

As he spoke, the Datasmith continued to adjust the cogitator on the table in front of him. Another image appeared, that of a great battleship. "Following leads, the Rogue Trader eventually discovered a hidden warp route from Othion in the Coronid Reach to the Corzon nebula in the wilderness space outside the Coronid Reach and then back into the Reach at Zarnov. When he explored the uncharted nebula, he did not initially find the vessel but he instead found three nearby systems capable of supporting colonies. He subsequently founded three colonies and then continued the search."

"Has the data from the probe been analyzed?" interrupted Vitus. "Did it map a region that matches it to the Coronid Reach?"

"Yes, and yes," answered the Datasmith. "He founded three small colonies in separate systems, one agricultural, one mining with light industry, and one which was mining coupled with small arms manufacturing. After securing his colonies, Trader Beket continued his search for the lost battleship. Instead, he found the void kraken. It badly damaged the vessel and drug it through to this side. The crew abandoned ship in their escape pods and other vessels in hopes of finding salvation. They didn't and died in space when their vessels ran out of fuel."

"Excellent, Datasmith Turing," replied Vitus. The arrogant tone in his voice had returned with a vengeance. "The Adeptus Mechanicus will spend time here studying the gate and repairing their vessel. They will be an outpost for the _Ulysses_ to mark before it passes through the gate." Vitus paused for a moment and looked off into the distance. Sarcasin felt him touch the warp. "We must make contact with these three lost colonies if they still stand and bring them under the purview of House D'Romas. Passage into the Coronid Reach through this nebula will give us access to the hives of Coronis Agathon and as many living bodies as we can transport to populate our multiple colonies." Vitus paused again and looked off into the distance. Sarcasin felt him touch the warp again.

 _What does he keep doing?_ thought Sarcasin. Then, it dawned on her. _How many orders and commands is he sending out each time he looks off?_ His eyes changed and he looked vacant for a moment. _Vitus, are you alright?_ she tried to ask through his mental block.

 _I'm not sure_ , Vitus answered. _I keep having rushes of…memories._

 _Please, hold on a little longer, my young psyker_ , she said and tried to smile at him. _We will soon leave for Holy Terra and you will be safe from the Dark Gods._

Vitus snapped upright and to his feet.

 _Something important has happened_ , Sarcasin said to herself as she felt the threads of fate spin themselves anew.

"To the port forward landing bay," Vitus said. Without another word, his long legs marched him to the exit hatch. He had already opened it and exited, followed by Mathis, before anyone else stood up.


	70. Chapter 70 S2E6 Imperial Herald Scene 5

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Uncharted system, warp gate in the void  
Foreward port landing bay of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The foreward port landing bay held a shuttle toward the end and there was a small crowd of people there. The crowd was a circle of D'Romas armsmen wearing their dark crimson carapace armour. What or who they were surrounding was not visible.

Vitus approached the crowd. He was in his power armour with his helmet magnetically attached to his side, a heavy bolt pistol on his hip, and his Eldar-crafted blade strapped to his back. Mathis followed him in his carapace armour which matched the armsmen. He was followed by Sarcasin and the two red-robed Tech-Priests, Ferrus and Ketya.

But, something did not seem right to Vitus.

 _He looked around. So many moving faces and bodies in the landing bay. He sent his senses across the deck._

 _Soldiers marched through the landing bay wearing the dark crimson armour of House D'Romas. I drill with my men regularly, he thought. I recognize none of their faces but they still seem familiar. Why?_

 _Space marines walked past him. Space marines? Their power armour was steel gray in colour and lacked badges on their left shoulder pauldron. However, each had a numeral on their right shoulder pauldron, the High Gothic numeral III in gold. Their breastplates did not bear the double-headed eagle. Thoughts flashed through Vitus' mind in rapid succession. The Emperor's Children…before their Primarch, Fulgrim, was rediscovered. The Third Legion of space marines. Why do I feel like I could see through the eyes of any of them, or all of them?_

 _Two of the Children, neither wearing a helmet, began walking beside him and ignored him as if he weren't there. One was pale skinned with long white hair and violet eyes. He somehow managed to carry an enormous bolt gun with one hand. The other had violet eyes too, but his complexion was as black as the void and his head was shaved. The space marine had a ceremonial baltea on his waist. A light gray cloth hung from the baltea and the badge on it was a much darker gray, a caduceus topped with the double-headed Palatine Aquila. The baltea and cloth…he's an Apothecary, Vitus thought._

 _Vitus walked with them toward the crowd at the end of the landing bay. I am going this way already, he told himself. There is something important here._

" _Good to see you again, Brother Assad," said the one with long white hair._

 _A random thought floated through Vitus' head. I wish I had a brother._

 _The one with long white hair spoke again. "I see you shaved your head, Assad."_

" _Yes, Brother," the ebon-skinned space marine answered. "The geneseed changed my eyes to violet. I could live with that," he said with a perfect white smile. Then, his demeanour became very serious. "However, my hair was short, black, and curly. I could not live with it being long, white, and wavy. Something had to be done." Both let out a hearty laugh. Vitus could not help but laugh too._

 _Just as suddenly, both grew silent. "Seems like old times, Tamir," Assad said._

" _Yes," answered Tamir. "In the Court of Rome, I thought you were destined to become a geneticist and build our geno armies."_

" _And I thought you were destined to become a Consul," said Assad. "But, here we are. Engineered and trained to kill. Trained to Perfection."_

" _Still, it seems our childhood dreams have come true in a way," added Tamir._

 _Another of the Children approached from the crowd at the end of the landing bay. He wore no helmet either and had the same violet eyes and long white hair as did all the other Children save Assad. However, like Assad, he wore a ceremonial baltea with the caduceus and double-headed Palatine Aquila. Another Apothecary._

" _Brother Fabius," the two said in unison as the Apothecary approached._

" _Brother Assad, Brother Tamir," answered the Apothecary. He greeted each of the others with a hearty handshake. "I take it your study in the Emperor's gene labs was productive?" Fabius asked Assad._

" _It was," Assad answered simply._

 _Fabius frowned. "Do not play games with me," he snapped back. "Did you recover the material I asked for, or not?"_

" _When Precepta Schola Genera Arafin audited the datavaults and discovered the records indicating I had mistakenly destroyed some of the genetic material from the Sangprimus Portum, he immediately had me removed," said Assad. "That is why I am here now."_

" _You destroyed it? The genetic material that I asked for from the Sangprimus Portum?" asked Fabius as his face knotted into a mask of anger._

 _Assad laughed at Fabius' anger. "No, I said that Precepta Arafin removed me when he discovered the records said that I did. That is a crucial distinction."_

" _You have it?" Fabius asked as his mask of anger changed to one of hope._

" _Of course," answered Assad with a smile. "I placed it in the stasis vaults as soon as I boarded the Tiberius. I will give it to you after we return from the Emperor's presentation."_

" _The word is, He is to make a proclamation honouring the Third for the valour of our Brothers who died defending him on Proxima," interjected Tamir. "He said that we are his finest warriors. We always obeyed him and we never have failed him."_

The last words struck something deep within Vitus. Something that awoke as the words were spoken and echoed in his mind.

Vitus was no longer walking down a passageway of the Tiberius.

 _Where am I?_

 _Vitus looked around. He stood in the middle of a grand mall. The grass was deep and green. A massive arch stood over him. A cathedral. Warriors and beasts were carved into its ivory walls. Over the massive arched doors was the sculpted rendition of a mighty warrior. The sculpture was overlaid with golden armour and a halo made of gold surrounded his head. The Emperor, he realized._

 _Monarchia. On Khur. That is where I am._

 _He looked to the blue sky overhead and blinked his eyes. Where his sight had been filled with blue a moment before, smoke hung in the sky and an acrid stench filled his nostrils._

 _Vitus looked around again. The beautiful mall was gone, replaced by grey ashes. He was surrounded by space marines that he towered over. They were clad in gunmetal grey power armour. Their right shoulder pauldrons bore a High gothic Numeral, XVII. Their left shoulder pauldrons bore the image of an open book surmounted with a flame. The Flame of Truth. He knew that. It was a passing thought he barely noticed just as he barely noticed the space marines surrounding him._

 _The walls of the cathedral were gone, replaced by grey ash, as had been the mall. The sculpted warriors that had adorned its walls were replaced by space marines. Their power armour was blue with white and gold. Their left shoulder pauldrons bore a white upside-down omega symbol. The Ultramarines._

 _Amongst the Ultramarines stood a giant of a space marine. His blue armour was magnificently decorated and he wore a power sword on his waist._

 _My Brother, Roboute, he thought. Confusion. I have no brothers. Who am I?_

 _The thought lasted only a moment as his eyes were drawn to the figure beside Roboute. Where moments before he had gazed upon the enormous sculpture of the Emperor over the cathedral's arched doors, now he gazed upon Him in the flesh._

 _He stood in his golden armour and sword on his hip. He wore no helm, showing his long black hair and his face. A face that showed pain, alternating between flashes of anger and sadness. A face surrounded by a golden radiance that was difficult for even Vitus to look at._

 _He spoke and the words hit Vitus like an avalanche. "I ordered you to preach the Imperial Truth," he said. "Reason and Rational thoughts are what mankind should aspire to. There are no Gods. Religion is the Enemy of mankind. Destroy those who preach it," he continued as his voice rose in anger. "Yet, you preached that I am a God!"_

 _The Emperor's anger hurt and frustrated Vitus. But, the Emperor was not finished. "You have disobeyed me!" He bellowed in anger. "You have failed me!"_

 _The words struck Vitus like a mighty blow. Even as the Emperor's words struck Vitus, so did His psychic might. Vitus dropped onto both knees as did the thousands of space marines around him who bore the open book surmounted by the Flame of Truth on their shoulders. In the distance, the Ultramarines remained standing at attention as his Brother Roboute watched grimly._

"Forgive me, Father!" cried Vitus as he dropped onto his knees.

Mathis drew his pistol and placed it at the base of Vitus' head.

 _Hold, Mathis_ , Sarcasin said into the Overseer's mind. _It is not time yet._

Sarcasin walked up to Vitus. There was an acrid smell in the air. She looked down to see gray ash on the soles of his mag-boots as well as a short trail of ash where his feet had just stepped. _That was not there a moment ago_ , she said to herself. Mathis quickly holstered his bolt pistol and stepped back.

Sarcasin placed her hand on Vitus' arm and helped him stand. She knew he did not need her help but he accepted it anyway. _Thank you, Val_ , Vitus' voice rang out in her head. _More memories that aren't mine. They aren't, are they?_

 _I fear your psychic power is passing that which a human mind can safely bear without losing sanity_ , she told him. She fought back to keep the tears from rolling down her cheek. _Keeping your sanity will be ever more difficult. Do it because you serve the Emperor._ She paused, then continued. _Do it for me, my young psyker_ , she added. _Please._

 _I will_ , Vitus responded. He stood taller and shook off her hold, then continued toward the crowd of armsmen at the end of the landing bay. Sarcasin hurried to keep up, Mathis right beside her. She looked over her shoulder to see her Tech-Priests putting away the plasma rifles they had quickly drawn from hiding, then turned her attention back to Vitus.

"Step aside," he said. "I will have a few words with Captain Rokar." The armsmen quickly parted to reveal a short and darkly complexioned man with long black hair. He was wearing a short black coat with a simple black cap and was missing both his left eye and one finger on his left hand.

The man's face displayed worry. "You know my name, although I did not give it to your soldiers," he said. "Might I have yours?"

"I am the Emperor's Herald and you may call me Lord Commander D'Romas," Vitus snapped. "I hope Mother Coyne is doing well. Where can I find her? I need to speak with her."

 _Mother Coyne?_ thought Sarcasin. _Is he still in a waking dream or did he pick up something?_

"Mother Coyne?" asked the Captain. "My Ma passed many years before. She was passed into the void."

"Don't play games with me, boy," Vitus snapped. "I have brought five void clans from the Merates cluster here looking for the other lost clans." He stared at the Captain. "Those clans are here. While I walked up to you, I sensed it as surely as you stand before me now." Vitus calmed and a smile crept over his face. "I come to welcome them back into the Emperor's embrace under my banner."

The man stared at him, unsure as to Vitus' intentions.

The man's brow furrowed. "Mother Coyne is kept onboard Contessa Elise's flagship, the _Andromeda_." Sarcasin saw the threads of fate shift and weave together in her mind as she watched Vitus stand over the Captain. She knew he was unable to resist Vitus' pull. He would speak. She knew the words would not stop. "The Clans…we've fallen under the banner of the…Cortelax Confederacy. The Mothers say the Imperium's harsh, but nothing like the iron hand the Contessas rule with."

"Tell me more of these Contessas," Vitus simply commanded.

"First, there's Contessa Elise. She scares me. She's the talker. That means she talks to people before she kills them. Or tortures them." His eyes darted from Vitus to Sarcasin and to the two Tech-Priests behind her and back to Vitus, but he never stopped talking. He appeared unable to. "Like I said, she's got Mother Coyne." Worry filled his face but the words did not slow. "Then, there's Contessa Shima. She was a Tech-Priest who dropped her servitude to Mars so she could work in the Merates cluster back in the day when there still was a cluster. My clan gets along with her the best, of the Contessas," he said. "Best is a relative term. We don't have our own Navigators, but no one builds ships like we do. So, she likes us. Sort of."

 _Contessa Shima_ , thought Sarcasin. _She was a wannabe Tech-Priest born with deformed hands. The Adeptus Mechanicus rejected her application. She swore they would rue the day they rejected her. Her tech-heresies have made her an enemy of the Adeptus Mechanicus._

"And the other two Contessas?" prodded Vitus, his voice softer.

 _One moment he is terrifying to behold_ , thought Sarcasin. _The next, he is calm and reassuring._

"Oh, yeah," said Rokar. "Contessa Janessa, she was one of the baddest pirates back in the day in the cluster and one of the prettiest. She just isn't as bad as Elise. Then there's Contessa Kanarra. She's just ugly and mean."

"Thank you, Captain Rokar," Vitus said. "Now, after we repair your mining vessel, you will take us to _Voorhal Station_ over Davidian and let me speak with the clans there."

"The Hexicar won't like that," said Rokar as his dark complexion turned white.

 _The Hexicar?_ thought Sarcasin.

"I'm certain she won't," snapped Vitus back. Then his voice entered Sarcasin's head. _Before we left the Kappa Marani system I personally notified High Fabricator Babbage's Astropathic choir that we were heading toward an area frequented by the Cortelax Confederacy. He expressed a personal interest in Contessa Shima. Reinforcements are already on the way._

 _You personally contacted their choir?_ asked Sarcasin in disbelief at the psychic strength required to singly cover that distance. Vitus did not respond. He simply walked off, and Mathis followed.

 **The End of Episode 6**

Episode 7, The Ties that Bind will be posted the weekend of October 19. That will leave a the season 2 finale to be spread over two installments: episodes 8 & 9, Tempest Blade Witch Blade parts i and II

 **A/N** The Cortelax Confederacy, the fact it is ruled by four Contessas, and descriptions of the two Contessas in this episode are things taken out of Edge of the Abyss supplement to the Rogue Trader RPG. Their actions and inclusion in this story (during episode 7) are my creations though. I bring this up because substantially altering something that is a part of the setting (even if its part in the written lore is small (roughly 2 pages in one supplement of an RPG which no longer has new work being created for it- basically unknown to most) makes a small canon conflict which is different than merely writing in a new component and leaving the canon ones intact.


	71. Chapter 71 E7 The Ties That Bind Scene 1

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Void region near Winterscale's Realm noted for heavy pirate activity  
 _Maryonn's Labour_ , mining void ship of the Rokar void clan, docked with the central bastion of _Voorhal_ _Station_ over the feudal world named Davidian

After making minor repairs to the Rokar clan's mining vessel, the _Maryonn's Labour_ , and being joined by the _Omnissiah's Wrath_ , the war fleet of House D'Romas followed the void ship out of the nebula. Immediately outside the cloud, they passed a small warp storm similar to the one which hid the entrance at the other end of the nebula. The fleet came out of the high plane of the galaxy and into the lower where it entered the outskirts of the Davidian system and remained in the warp. The _Labour_ exited the warp and crossed the system to the orbital platform named _Voorhal Station_.

 _Voorhal Station_ was an ancient and massive platform in orbit over a rocky and barren planet covered by dust storms, the planet Davidian. It had been stripped and abandoned millennia before the Imperium was formed, and had only been recently rediscovered. The station had several radial arms of docking stations that could be described as operational in only the most generous of terms. The arms had little lighting or functional life sustainers. The central bastion had received the most mechanical restoration and was a functional shipyard, though it had not nearly reached its potential.

Massive cranes rolled on tracks over the airless surface to the _Maryonn's Labour_. Void suit dressed teamsters from the _Labour_ rigged the cranes to the massive wheeled transport boxes filled with refined ores arranged within the vessel's main cargo bay. One by one, the transport boxes were removed and placed upon a track which led into the bastion. The boxes were formed into a train with teamsters from the Rokar clan riding each box and a massive tracked vehicle harnessed to pull it.

Sarcasin anxiously stood in her power armour covered in golden wards and runes. She looked around at those she was ready to do battle alongside. The Tech-Priests in her retinue, Techsorcist Ferrus and Magos Ketya, appeared ready. Each had donned heavier armour plating under their red robes and bore their plasma rifles and power swords. Datasmith Turing sat motionless in his red robes, surrounded by his motionless automata, the three Vultarax stratos-automata and the two Hydra-class battle automata. Vitus towered over all in his crimson and gold prototype power armour and sword strapped to his back. Mathis stood calmly next to him dressed in a void suit. All seemed comfortable and ready save Mother Vostod. She was dressed in a void suit and did not move easily in it. _Vitus said that_ _we wouldn't make it even this far without her. Mother Vostod has hidden our presence from the psyker, like she hid them from the psyker tied to the Yu'Vath artifact in the Cinerus Maleficum_ , Sarcasin thought. _A Hexicar. That is what they called her. An Astropath whose bonds binding her soul to the God Emperor had been broken. Impossible. It cannot be._

"We will pass in front of the choral chambers where the Hexicar resides," rang Vitus' voice over their vox. "Then, the Rokar teamsters will release us. Ferrus, Ketya, Turing. You will take command of the station's access controls and prevent the arrival of reinforcements. The rest of us will take the Hexicar. Rokar says she dominates the void clans of the station with fear. We will end this heresy."

Suddenly, the transport box ground to a halt. Mother Vostod nearly fell over but Vitus caught her. The front hatch swung down and open. Vitus sprang out. _There one moment and gone the next. A bolt of lightning_ , thought Sarcasin. Mathis exited right behind him. Sarcasin grabbed Mother Vostod by her arm. "Come," she said over the vox. She didn't wait and pulled the Navigator even as she attempted to nod a response. The Tech-Priests and automata followed.

Sarcasin and the Mother ran down the loading hatch ramp and then to their left. She noticed Vitus had already closed the distance to the choral chambers hatch and his blade was in hand, burning a fire that was white hot. He drew the blade back over his shoulder and swung it into the hatch. The hatch split in two and flew apart. Vitus ran straight through the opening without slowing a step.

She felt a well spring of the warp drawn inside. Purple light flared and she felt nauseous from the corrupted warp attack being forced into reality. _Vitus!_ Sarcasin screamed to herself. She dropped the arm of the Navigator and ran through the opening following him.

Inside, the compartment was decorated with trinkets and pieces stolen from void ships of the Imperium. Flags with heraldry from lost Rogue Traders adorned the walls. Sarcasin recognized the runes drawn on the floor. Runes used for enhancing astropathic signals. But all this was trivial compared to the woman in black robes standing in front of a command throne built upon the dais in the center. She was tall with long black and silver hair. Jewelry and trinkets were draped over her dress and neck. Anger and madness shown on her face. _She's not alone_ , thought Sarcasin. Three men stood on the dais below her. Their shaved heads were covered with tattoos that had psychic circuitry interspersed among them. _Rogue psykers with pilfered technology_. In front of them were a dozen servitors in battle armour and autoguns.

Sarcasin ignored the servitors and the rogue psykers. The Hexicar raised her hands to the ceiling and Sarcasin felt her forming the warp in her mind and recognized the form it was taking. _I can't let her warn the Confederacy's fleet!_ She mustered her will through her psychic hood and matched it against that of the Hexicar.

The two locked wills. Psychic Inquisitor and Astropath stripped of her bond to the God Emperor. Each pulled at the other and the warp surged to them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarcasin saw Vitus. He sliced through one servitor's gun and then through its torso with his fiery blade. Simultaneously the other servitors went flying across the chamber from his telekinetic might. She felt the rogue psykers join and form a telekinetic shield to keep him off the dais.

Sarcasin fed her hate and anger for the traitors into her will. Hate and anger sharpened by her duty to the Emperor and fashioned it into a blade to cut the Hexicar's contact with the warp. But, the Hexicar was full of hate and anger too. Hate and anger that dulled the blade of Sarcasin's will. She fed her hate and anger into her will and reached for the warp. Reached beyond control.

And reality buckled.

Reality began to rip apart above the Hexicar. The warp began to flood through. A ring of black and purple formed over her head and began to grow.

 _No!_ screamed Sarcasin in her mind as she continued trying to stop the astropathic message. _She's going to kill us all!_

Suddenly, the rip shifted. One instant it was forming over the Hexicar and the next it was forming over Sarcasin. _What? How?_ Sarcasin thought in shock.

The Hexicar screamed with mad laughter. "Breaking my bond to the Corpse Emperor gifted me with the ability to toss off onto others what the warp wishes to do to me!"

A great leering face poked through the opening. A daemon ready to enter reality. The black and purple ringed opening continued to grow. _Come play with me_ , it laughed in Sarcasin's head. _Your suffering will be delicious._ An enormous clawed hand reached out, the long arm stretching until it finally grabbed her waist.

Lightning struck from the ceiling and leveled the rogue psykers into charred corpses but Sarcasin barely noticed. She feverishly batted at the hand with her force staff. Smoke and fire blazed from the wards on her power armour as the fiend's grip tightened. The daemon screamed from within the ring but proceeded to pick her up and pull her toward the opening.

Suddenly, the purple and black opening was ringed with golden light. Confusion momentarily shown on the daemon's face. Confusion followed by anger and the daemon pulling Sarcasin ever closer to the edge of reality. She glanced to the side as she struggled to free herself from its grasp. Vitus stood, one arm pointed at the Hexicar and his blade of golden fire, held by his other arm, pointed at the rift. The Hexicar's arms were raised as she struggled against Vitus' will to perform some psychic feat. Glancing back in front of her, the golden light grew around the ring marking reality's edge and grew impossibly light. Sarcasin closed her eyes but could still feel the warmth from the light. She stabbed blindly at the daemon's face and forced her will through her staff. The daemon screamed in pain but with little seeming effect as it still slowly drew her to the edge of reality marked by the ring it was within. Its rancid breath blew on her as if her armour was not there, turning her stomach.

 _Val!_ A voice screamed in her head. Vitus' voice.

A shot rang out in Sarcasin's ears.

The warmth on her face instantly grew to a raging furnace. A blast knocked her to the floor.

Sarcasin felt herself being moved about. Her helmet being removed. Moving air on her face. She focused her senses and opened her eyes. A faceless mask was staring at her from centimetres away. Realization dawned on her. _Vitus. It's his helmet._ As feeling returned to her body, Sarcasin realized he was cradling her in his arms. Her body wrapped in power armour cradled by his enormous power armoured frame. _Why must we be separated_ , she thought. _Why can't I feel your touch?_

 _Remove my helmet_ , Vitus' voice said in her mind as he continued to cradle her in his arms. _I've set the release through the internal impulse unit._

 _He's in my head_ , she said in shock. _Does he know what I was thinking?_ She did as he asked and mustered the energy to pull off his helmet and drop it to the ground. His eyes were closed. _Did more of his short blond hair turn white?_ she absently asked herself. His eyes opened and two violet orbs stared into hers. She managed a small smile.

He placed his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes. Her thoughts lingered for a moment on the feeling of his skin touching hers and their breaths comingling, wishing the moment to last. "Help me to my feet," Sarcasin snapped as she regained her composure and self-control. "We have work to do," she added, then guarded her mind.

 _I reached out to the whole station and told them the witch is dead_ , he said. _The fight is over, or soon will be. The void clans are free. I also called the fleet._

Sarcasin looked about. Mother Vostod was peeking in through the hatch Vitus had blasted apart with his blade. _Fear is still clinging to her. That is to be expected_ , she thought. Battle-servitors were scattered about, their bodies crumpled. The rogue psykers were charred corpses on the deck. _The Hexicar._ Her head was gone, blood and bone were scattered around her crumpled form on top of the dais. Mathis stood silent and still at the foot of the dais, bolt pistol in hand. _Whatever fear the daemon may have instilled in him, he overcame it and acted._

"When I locked minds with the Hexicar, I ripped some memories from her," Vitus casually said. She turned her attention back to him. "The four Contessas are divided into two major fleets. One is waiting to ambush Battlefleet Koronus as it passes near here. The second is waiting to join in ambush after the battle commences." He paused for her to take in the information then continued. "We must stop them."

"Yes, we must," Sarcasin answered. "The open warp...how did you? What did she do?" she finished, flabbergasted by trying to understand what had happened.

"Theosophamy," he responded as a mere matter of fact. "Astrotelepathy isn't the only thing I have learned while training with the Astropathic choir of my ship. My soul may not be bound to His yet, but my Faith in Him is not worthless."

Sarcasin stared at him for a moment in disbelief and then a small amount of pride rose within her. _I must control my emotions_ , she chastised herself. W _hy do you make me act this way, my young psyker?_ she asked herself. _You are only a tool._ She knew she was lying.


	72. Chapter 72 E7 The Ties That Bind Scene 2

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Void region near Winterscale's Realm noted for heavy pirate activity  
Outside the bridge of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

Immediately after taking Voorhal Station, Inquisitor Sarcasin left onboard the _Emperor's Dart_ to meet with the _Emperor's Law_ , the cruiser of Inquisitor Lord Macarus. Four standard Terran days passed as the combined war fleets of House D'Romas and the Adeptus Mechanicus moved to intercept the fleets of the Contessas. One fleet of the Contessas, consisting of the combined fleets of Contessa Shima and Contessa Elise was waiting in the void for its predetermined time to move into the warp and ambush Battlefleet Koronus after its engagement with the other Confederacy fleet.

Vitus and Lady Azzurra stood facing each other within the teleportarium compartment. He was clad in his crimson and gold prototype power armour marked with the heraldry of House D'Romas and she was clad in House D'Romas carapace armour with her power spear on her back. Neither wore a helmet. His hair short and half-blonde, half-white. Her long blonde hair pulled into twin braids. Each with violet eyes staring at the other. To the side, Knight Karina stood in her deep blue carapace armour and watched. The bird-like Master Haarken stood silently with dataslate in hand. A young, and curvy, blonde female assistant stood beside him in a white shirt and crimson skirt looking around in awe. Turing, the red robed Datasmith stood at the control panel of the teleportarium. Around him stood a dozen white-robed Astropaths. Their skin was pale and their eyes vacant. On the small dais beneath the teleporter waited the two Hydra-class battle automata. Their snake-like appendages were armed with power swords and their lascannons were ready.

"I astrotelepathically contacted all the matriarchs and patriarchs of the void clans onboard the void ships of the Confederacy," Vitus said. "Each is in agreement. They wish to be free of the Contessas and when the time comes, the clans will mutiny."

"How certain are you of this, Cousin?" asked Azzurra. _I will not have my fleet destroyed the moment it is given to me_ , she thought to herself.

"Certain," he simply replied. "It will be obvious. Do not destroy them. Let their fights play out onboard and they will belong to House D'Romas or flee."

"And you?" she asked. "Should I let the fight play out onboard the _Andromeda_? Let a cruiser attack us unhindered because you are onboard?"

"Destroy it if you can," he said. "Do not let the opportunity pass. I am going to rescue Mother Coyne from Contessa Elise's clutches. That will seal the clans to us after the battle for certain." His violet eyes stared into those of Azzurra. "If we drop their shields for a moment, I will teleport to the _Andromeda_ with Turing and his automata. We will take Mother Coyne, work our way to their teleportarium, and return."

"Yes," answered Lady Azzurra. "Their teleportarium. I read the intelligence. And what will they teleport here when you teleport there?"

"That is what the Astropaths are for," Vitus said with a laugh. "A complete chorus is something they lack. Our choir will shape the warp…redirect elsewhere, whatever the _Andromeda_ sends here."

Vitus smiled at her. "The fleet and warrant are yours, Rogue Trader Azzurra."

"Transfer witnessed," said the Seneschal of House D'Romas.

Lady Azzurra turned and walked out the teleportarium hatch with Knight Karina following her. "Don't think that already having the warrant will prevent me from killing you, cousin," she said over her shoulder.

"I expect nothing different," he answered with a laugh.

Azzurra passed through the outer compartment of the teleportarium and into the passageway outside the bridge. _Finally, I have everything I wanted_ , she said to herself. She thought for a moment of her dead father, of Vitus' dead father, and all the other men and women of the House she had killed. _I have it and I am on the edge of losing it all in this battle_. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Harken and his subordinate following too. _Of course_ , she thought.

The blast door opened at her approach. _They are expecting me, of course_. She stepped through and walked straight to the command throne's dais and climbed it, but did not sit.

Azzurra looked about. The officers were clad in their crimson uniforms and the lesser ranks in a variety of colours. The Master of Scanners sat ready at his console, as did Chief Astropath Ajit Gupta. His vacant eyes stared at her from his pale and bald head. Mother Vostod stood with her black bangs in her face over Vishnu seated at his control panel. He wore over his third eye a headband with a cable harness connecting it to his console. All on the bridge remained motionless. The bridge was silent save for the hum of the cogitators.

Master Haarken marched in front of her in a formal manner and stopped. His assistant quietly moved behind him. "I, Master Bartholomew Haarken, Seneschal of House D'Romas, have an announcement," he said. "Lord Commander Vitus D'Romas has relinquished his command and control of the warrant of House D'Romas. Those powers are now vested in Lord Commander Azzurra D'Romas." He turned and walked off the bridge followed by his assistant without saying another word.

All eyes turned to her. "To your tasks. Now!" she said, raising her voice. She looked to the Master of Scanners. "Continue silent running through the warp," she commanded.

"Aye, Lord Commander," answered the Master of Scanners and then turned back to his console. "We are conducting passive readings as I speak."

She turned to Mother Vostod and Vishnu. "Alert me when we have reached our exit point."

"Aye, Lord Commander," answered Mother Vostod. "We are nearing our destination and the Navigators are hiding our vessels within the folds of the warp as we travel."

Azzurra nodded to the Navigators.

"Calm yourself and stay ready," Azzurra said. "We have a battle to win for the House D'Romas. For the Imperium." She raised her voice and finished, "For the God Emperor of Mankind!" She took her seat on the command throne. _It fits_ , she thought. _At least my cousin thought far enough ahead to have it resized._

Minutes passed.

"We have reached our predetermined exit point, Lord Commander," Vishnu said. "I await your command."

Azzurra sprang to her feet. "Master of Scanners, prepare to scan targets and defenses."

"Aye, Lord Commander," responded the Master of Scanners.

"Chief Astropath," she continued. "Once we leave the warp, Astropathic silence will be broken. Commence communicating with the fleet and bringing information to me and the Master of Scanners."

"Aye, Lord Commander," responded the blind psyker.

Azzurra spoke into her vox. "Guncaptains prepare to receive targeting data. We will distinguish between those believed to be under void clan control and those known to have none of their elements. This will be messy."

"Now, prepare yourselves for battle," commanded Azzurra. "Navigator Vishnu, exit the warp."

"Aye, Lord Commander," he answered and began working controls on the console in front of him. "We have exited the warp!" shouted Vishnu to Azzurra.

The bridge of the ancient grand-cruiser came to life. Colours danced on the consoles.

"Master of Scanners. Number of vessels. Their types. Find the _Andromeda_ ," commanded Azzurra.

After a moment, the Master of Scanners responded. "Our ships are accounted. Mechanicus ships accounted. Thirty-three enemy vessels. Two cruisers, one of which is the _Andromeda_ and the other the _Infinite Calculus._ Two frigates, more than a dozen raiders. The rest are various support vessels."

"Master of Scanners, send the data to the Guncaptains," snapped Azzurra. "Prow Lance Battery Guncaptain," she snapped into the vox. "Take data and target non void clan torpedo capable vessels. Fire at your will."

Almost immediately lights lit up on the Master of Scanners console. "Prow Lance Battery successfully fired," he responded. "enemy raider…destroyed."

"Master Vishnu," she snapped. "Pilot Starboard. Turn broadside to the enemy cruisers. We have the drop on them, but it won't last. Push our advantage."

"Aye, Lord Commander," answered the Navigator.

The element of surprise took its toll on the Confederacy fleet, then the ships in the void began to exchange fire and maneuver into better positions for firing. Torpedo volleys began to arc back and forth through the void.

The _Tiberius_ shook. "Torpedo volley," announced the Master of Scanners. "Shields holding."

Minutes passed as the vessels continued to maneuver.

"Starboard Plasma Battery Broadsides locked on the _Andromeda_ ," excitedly announced the Master of Scanners. "They've turned broadside too," he added.

"Plasma Broadside Guncaptains, Fire!" commanded Azzurra into her vox.

The panels on the consoles lit up. The _Tiberius_ shook and then shook and then shook some more. Half the crew hit the deck while Azzurra remained standing.

"Shields down!" snapped the Master of Scanners. "Simultaneous torpedo volleys from the raiders and macrobatterry broadsides from the _Andromeda_ hit the shields. _Andromeda_ shields down too."

 _Did Vitus make it there?_ Azzurra asked herself.

Suddenly the entire vessel shook again.

The Master of Scanners snapped, "Small vortex weapon exploded off the starboard bow. No damage. I did not track it coming in."

"They teleported it here," answered Azzurra as she realized what happened. "Our Astropath crew diverted it. Their trick failed!" she shouted. "We have the superior crew and firepower! Destroy the _Andromeda!_ "

 _Best of luck_ , cousin, she thought. _I honestly don't want to see you dead._


	73. Chapter 73 E7 The Ties That Bind Scene 3

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Void region near Winterscale's Realm noted for heavy pirate activity  
Bridge of the heavily modified cruiser of unknown class, the _Andromeda_ , flagship of Contessa Elise of the Cortelax Confederacy

The _Andromeda_ 's shields had gone down and she was damaged by the fire from the D'Romas fleet and that of the Adeptus Mechanicus fleet. Still, the battle raged in the void.

Vitus was on his hands and knees facing the deck. He instantly took in everything around him. Blast door in front of him. Datasmith Turing behind him with arc scourge in hand. The two snake-like Hydra-class battle-automata with a head of snake-like appendages were behind the Datasmith.

He sprang to his feet and his blade appeared in his hand, blazing as he swung at the blast door. It split asunder and he crashed through its remnants into the bridge of the _Andromeda_.

The scene slowed down in Vitus' mind and he instantly took in the scene before him. The bridge's appearance was similar in some respects to the _Tiberius_ but radically different in others. Countless officers sat at the consoles in a collage of colours. Battle-servitors were scattered about the bridge. A tall silver-haired lady in a black greatcoat stood at the helm. _Contessa Elise_ , he thought. Beside the throne, sat a deformed crone in black chains. She had long stringy hair that was falling out and a wrinkled face. Her thread bare clothing exposed spots of scaled flesh. One arm ended in two claws. And, she had a Navigator's third eye. _Mother Coyne_ , Vitus recognized.

The tall silver-haired lady spun around making her bionic limbs clear to see, power sword in her right hand and storm bolter in the other. Confusion shone in her eyes for the briefest of moments then switched to anger. "Kill the Imperial!" she screamed.

Vitus scattered the occupants of the bridge around the command dais with a blast of telekinetic energy before any of them could concentrate fire upon him. Contessa Elise fired her storm bolter. A burst of bolts flew through the air. His reactive armour exploded, deflecting many of the shots. Some penetrated the armour of his right arm though, and Vitus grimaced at the pain.

"You will not take my Clan prisoner to the Imperium to be tortured and butchered!" screamed the crone as she stood. She opened her third eye and a blast of purple energy, the pure energy of the warp, came forth at Vitus. Faster than the eye could see, he raised his sword and it grew white, brighter than a nova. The warp ray split in two and passed to either side of him. The crone's jaw dropped in shock.

Two giant strides and Vitus both crossed the distance to the command dais and climbed it. His blade flashed and Contessa Elise fell to the floor in two pieces before she could raise her power sword in defense. "I'm here to set your clans free and give them protection, Mother Coyne," he said. "I come with Clan Vostod and the other void clans from the Merates cluster." Another stroke and the chains binding Mother Coyne's feet were separated. Another stroke and the chains binding her hands were separated.

The Datasmith and his automata joined the fray. Lascannons began firing and lay waste to the other inhabitants of the bridge.

The whole ship shook and Vitus caught Mother Coyne as she fell. The Datasmith and his automata remained upright. Lights flashed and a claxon alarmed. A voice squawked over the vox. "Plasma reactor breached. Core meltdown imminent."

"Turing!" snapped Vitus. "Find the teleportarium." Vitus scooped the crone into his arms. "I will get you out of here," he promised her. "You will see your clan and those your clan left long ago."

The Datasmith quickly ran to a control panel and ported into it with a snake-like appendage. The battle-automata commenced moving from person to person and servitor to servitor, quickly dismembering them with power swords.

The bridge shook violently, nearly knocking Vitus over. Again, Turing and the automata kept their balance.

The claxons continued alarming. "Plasma reactor breached. Core meltdown imminent."

The Datasmith unhooked from the panel and made for the open blast door. The automata quickly followed, as did Vitus with Mother Coyne in his arms.

Lights were flashing in the passageway. The ship listed to one side. Vitus ran along the passage cradling Mother Coyne with one foot on the bulkhead and one on the deck. The Datasmith and snake-like automata navigated the passage without difficulty.

"Where is the teleportarium?" asked Vitus as he followed the Datasmith and automata.

"Ten decks below," said the Datasmith. "and two kilometres aft."

The bridge violently shook again. "Plasma reactor breached. Core meltdown imminent in ten seconds."

"We will not make it," said the Datasmith as he continued down the passage followed by his automata.

"It is a simple statement of fact," continued the Datasmith then simply stopped.

"Don't quit on me bolt head," snapped Vitus.

"We have reached the lift," answered the Datasmith. A door in the bulkhead slid open and the Datasmith entered followed by his automata. Vitus followed them and squeezed into the lift cubicle with Mother Coyne in his arms. His stomach twisted for a moment as his senses adjusted to a different gravity well in the lift. Mother Coyne vomited on him.

"The ship is not listing," said the Datasmith. "The grav-plates are malfunctioning."

The bridge violently shook again and continued to shake. "Plasma reactor breached. Core meltdown imminent in four seconds."

"If only I can find an opening," Vitus said and closed his eyes.

"Continue firing at the destroyers," commanded Azzurra. "Damn torpedoes. Keep those shields up!"

"The _Andromeda_ is gone!" announced the Master of Scanners. "Her plasma reactors blew. There is nothing left of her."

 _Sorry, cousin_ , thought Azzurra. _You made this call yourself._ Then, to the crew of the _Tiberius_ , "This battle isn't over."


	74. Chapter 74 E7 The Ties That Bind Scene 4

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Void region near Winterscale's Realm noted for heavy pirate activity  
Bridge of the heavily modified Lunar-class cruiser _Infinite Calculus_ , flagship of Contessa Shima of the Cortelax Confederacy

As the void battle raged, the _Infinite Calculus_ had managed to continually shift its position and keep much of the D'Romas fleet between itself and the _Omnissiah's Wrath_. A stray shot or two had momentarily lowered its shields but the cruiser had nearly made its way to a jump point.

What did destiny have in store for the cruiser?

Contessa Shima sat on the command throne on top of the command dais. Her ancient body was nearly completely replaced by bionic enhancements of her own design. Two bionic appendages emanated from her torso and were fitted with articulation appendages. A third appendage in the form of a ballistic mechadendrite fitted with a bolt pistol also extended from her torso and a fourth was fitted with a power sword. Her bald head was fitted with a large cranial port. A cable was fitted with the port in her skull at one end and its other end directly interfaced with the machine spirit of the _Infinite Calculus_ through a port on the command throne. The bridge was "manned" by a variety of cogitators, each mounted in front of a console where a person would normally be stationed and directly connected to that console by a cable harness. There were two battle automata, each with long mechanical legs and arms and a short compact torso, with one situated on each side of the command throne. Each was armed with a las cannon.

There was a flash of light in the middle of the bridge. A tall man in dark crimson power armour stood holding an old and deformed lady. In a close circle around him was a red robed Tech-Priest of the Adeptus Mechanicus wielding an arc scourge and a two Hydra-class battle-automata which resembled giant snakes topped with a head of snakes.

"I did it!" boomed the voice of the man in power armour.

Momentarily shocked, Contessa Shima stared at the crowd beneath her command throne. An instant later, she shouted, "Kill them!"

The battle automata on each side of her fired their lascannons. The laser blasts struck an unseen obstacle and failed to hit their targets.

"How?" screamed Contessa Shima.

The red robed Tech-Priest lashed out with his arc scourge. As the scourge reached out toward the left automata, bolts of electricity jumped from its surface to the robot and then proceeded to arc across its surface. The automata locked up and fell over. Just as quickly, the Tech-Priest lashed at the other with similar effect as the first.

Vitus unceremoniously tossed Mother Coyne to the floor and leapt forward, his Eldar-crafted force blade appearing in his hands. The Contessa fired her bolt pistol, unloading explosive bolts into Vitus' armour. Some penetrated, tearing flesh in his side and leg, but he remained focused. The pain was far away. He closed and struck at Shima. The Contessa was heavily armoured and armed but she was not fast. His first strike nimbly slid inside her guard and removed the appendage holding a power sword. Then, in rapid succession, he sliced through the cable ported to her head, then her ballistic mechadendrite, and finally through her articulation mechadendrites. He removed her bionic legs with two more quick chops.

Vitus laughed and then picked up the torso of the Contessa and dropped her to the floor beside Mother Coyne. "Careful," he said. "She may have some form of trans-distant communication or a plasma torch concealed on her torso." He felt his wounds closing up as his armour's built-in wound treatment systems activated.

Mother Coyne picked herself up off the floor and kicked the Shima torso.

"Hold on, Mother Coyne," said Vitus as he disconnected the cable ported into the command throne. "Don't open that eye on her. The Adeptus Mechanicus will want to talk with her."

"I can't," snarled Mother Coyne. "She put an inhibitor in my head so that Elise bitch could use me. Without Elise, I'm useless."

Vitus stared at her for a moment, then looked over his shoulder to Turing and said, "I don't know how much time we have. Can you port into this and take control of the ship?"

As he spoke, Turing climbed the dais. A small appendage came out of his robes and ported into the command throne. "This may take a while," he said in his monotone voice. "I will need to defeat the intrusion countermeasures as I do not have the entry code."

There was the sound of a concussion against the blast door to the bridge. "Servitors are coming to her aid," said Turing. His two automata positioned themselves in front of the door and readied their lascannons.

"I will never tell you!" shouted the limbless torso. Mother Coyne kicked her in the face with her bare feet.

Vitus walked over to Contessa Shima and picked her up in one hand by palming the cranial port on top her head. He closed his eyes for a moment. "I have the code," he said.

"You can't read my mind," spat the Contessa. "Being all but completely a machine, I am protected from that."

"I didn't," Vitus replied. "I just touched your port and looked into its past." He paused and looked toward Turing. "It's really long. It might take me a standard Terran year to tell it to you." He paused another moment and then said, "I have an idea."

Vitus walked over to the command throne where Turing stood and was ported into it, casually carrying the Contessa by the one hand he was using to palm her cranium. "I see the code as an electronic binary signal. If I created an image that flashed dark and light every time for each binary code, could you record it and then use it?"

There was another crash against the blast door.

"Yes," answered the Datasmith.

"Here goes," said Vitus. A series of white lights began flashing on and off against the surface of the command throne, thousands of flashes in only a few standard seconds.

"Data received and transferred," said the Datasmith. The blast door smashed open, revealing a dozen battle-servitors standing still. The Hydra-class battle automata proceeded to fire their lascannons, obliterating the servitors as they continued to stand there motionless. "Stop!" yelled the Datasmith. The automata ceased firing. Turing turned toward Vitus. "I have control of the vessel now," he said.

Vitus, still holding the Contessa by her cranium, spoke aloud. "This is Vitus D'Romas speaking in service to Lord Commander Azzurra D'Romas and in service to Inquisitor Sarcasin of the Inquisition. In the name of the Emperor, this battle is finished. Contessa Elise is dead and Contessa Shima is in my custody."

"The crew are servitors," Shima spat. "Your message to them means nothing."

"Of course not," he said. "That is why I was astropathically communicating to the fleet."

Shima grew quiet for a moment, then said. "You are an Epistolary and not a mere Codicier. I do not recognize your heraldry. To what chapter do you belong?"

Vitus just looked down and stared at the face attached to the cranium he held in his palm.

At some coordinates the void battle was quickly concluded. At others, the battles within the hulls between the Merates void clans and their pirate overlords raged for hours. Other pirate vessels fled. Much blood was spilled and many lives lost before calm returned to the void.


	75. Chapter 75 E7 The Ties That Bind Scene 5

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Void region near Winterscale's Realm previously noted for heavy pirate activity  
 _Voorhal Station_ over the feudal world Davidian

After receiving the warnings and guidance sent from House D'Romas, the Imperial Navy ambushed and destroyed the other fleet of the Cortelax Confederacy which had planned to ambush and destroy them. In the immediate aftermath, the D'Romas fleet gathered at _Voorhal Station_ and was joined by the strike cruiser of Inquisitor Lord Macarus as well as the hospital ship of Marshal Medicalus Quincy and a number of Imperial Navy vessels.

The ancient and barely functioning void station was fully docked with a variety of vessels. Among those docked were the home vessels of each of the four void clans that had joined House D'Romas shortly after the _Tiberius_ left the Scarus sector. Also docked were the _Omnissiah's Hand_ and the _Camini Mobili_ , forge tenders of the Adeptus Mechanicus that were capable of performing all manner repairs on even capital class void ships. Countless others were anchored in the distance. Among those were the _Swift Sure_ , a Dauntless-class light cruiser of Battlefleet Koronus and the Saint Drusus Squadron, a squad of Cobra-class destroyers, also from Battlefleet Koronus, who were ordered to continue clearing the region of pirates.

Lord Commander Azzurra D'Romas walked down the corridor of _Voorhal Station_ in her dark crimson carapace armour, no helmet on her head. Instead, her long blonde hair was stuffed beneath her dark crimson tricorn hat bearing the heraldry of House D'Romas in gold. Her ever ready bolt pistol was on her hip and her short power spear was on her back. To her left walked Sister Elena in her white robes bearing a golden fleur de lis, marking her as a Sister of the Adepta Sororitas, and with her long bright-red hair trailing down her back in twin braids. To Azzurra's right walked Knight Karina Gustav. Stubbles of hair had begun to sprout from the Knight's head and she wore dark blue carapace armour bearing the heraldry of Knight House Aurelius, a silver sword and a silver spear crossed over a golden shield. The Knight was armed with a bolt pistol on her hip and a power sword on her back.

"There is so much work that needs to be done here," said Sister Elena. "I do not know where to begin."

Knight Gustav laughed aloud. "He hasn't left yet and you miss him already," she said. Sister Elena shot her a look through squinted eyes.

Azzurra laughed to herself. _Clever girl, Karina_ , she thought. _At least my cousin has left me wealthier and with much more power at my fingertips than when I first met him._ She spoke to the Sister. "Elena, would you go over with me the spoils we have gained from the Purge of the Confederacy?"

"Yes, Lord Commander Azzurra," the Sister replied. "First, we have obviously secured _Voorhal Station_. More importantly, we now have access to the tribes roaming the surface of Davidian. I am very pleased to announce that Drake Capek, a respected member of the Missionarus Galaxia, has arrived with the Inquisitorial cruiser, the _Emperor's Law_. He has brought with him many missionaries as well as Sisters from the Order Sabine of the Adeptus Sororitas. The specialty of the Sisters in the Order Sabine is integrating into a planet's population and converting it from within to proper worship of the God Emperor. Soon, Davidian will be fully compliant. The Sisters and missionaries will also continue their work on Megiddo and within the void clans."

The Sister paused in order to allow her audience to absorb what she said and then continued.

"Thanks to the taking of the _Infinite Calculus_ and the void clan mutinies in hopes of joining their kin, House D'Romas managed a magnificent haul in void ships. Militarily, in addition to Contessa Shima's cruiser, we garnered one Sword-class frigate, two raiders of unidentified class, two Shrike-class raiders, two Cobra-class destroyers, four iconoclast destroyers, and one escort carrier. This is in addition to the mining and salvage vessels which the Koronus void clans controlled. The half dozen repair vessels controlled by the Rokar Clan is an immensely valuable asset all by itself." Sister Elena paused for a moment in thought. "We have also gathered a number of wrecked hulls from the Confederacy." She looked over at Azzurra. "As you commanded, your seneschal staked your claim to the wrecked vessels of Battlefleet Koronus from the word of the Emperor on your warrant. He then allowed the fleet to keep those wrecked hulls, which were yours by right, as a display of our courtesy."

"As much as I wanted those hulls," began Azzurra, "I would rather have the loyalty of the officers in Battlefleet Koronus. At least the fleet agreed to permanently place a squad of intra-stellar defence monitors here at _Voorhal Station_ in order to guard against pirates."

"The void clans," added Sister Elena as they walked down the corridor. "Lord Vitus placed much emphasis on the rescue of Mother Coyne to ensure their loyalty." She appeared lost in thought for a moment, then resumed. "I heard the Marshal Medicalus was going to take her onboard his hospital ship in order to remove the inhibitor placed in her head by Contessa Elise. Perhaps, we should go there and pay her a visit for the sake of diplomacy."

"Just hours ago, the inhibitor began to break down," said Azzurra. "They were unable to make it to the hospital ship." She came to a stop. Ahead and to the right, four house D'Romas armsmen were standing guard outside a hatch. "Marshal Medicalus Quincy was forced to operate on her here, without the proper medical equipment." A look of annoyance came over her face and she stopped speaking. _I will be displeased if this hinders my arrangements with the void clans_ , she said to herself.

Azzurra walked up to the four armsmen standing guard. Each snapped to attention and saluted her with a right hand to helmet. She returned their salute and they quickly finished theirs. "At ease," she said. "Has the Marshal Medicalus given word that entry is allowed?"

"Yes, Lord Commander D'Romas," answered one of the guards.

 _I don't think I will ever tire of hearing that_ , she thought. "Inform the Marshal that Lord Commander D'Romas would like to speak with him."

Before the guard could turn around, a female voice squawked over the vox on the wall. "Allow the Lord Commander and her associates to enter. Marshal Medicalus Quincy has been waiting for them." The armsman quickly turned around and opened the hatch for the trio of ladies. Azzurra led the way into the compartment.

There was a single bed in the center of the compartment with a small figure wrapped in white linens. The figure on the bed was slight of build and had a bandaged head, Mother Coyne. On the far side of the bed stood the tall figure of Sister Sasha Sokic in her bone coloured robes with her hair stuffed under her long nurse's cap bearing a red fleur de lis, which marked her membership in the Order Hospitallers of the Adepta Sororitas. Beside her stood an even taller figure, an ebon-skinned man dressed in all white with a long white lab coat. His coarse black hair consisted of short locks on top which then faded on the sides. He wore a monocle over his right eye. The Marshal appeared solid beneath his layered clothing.

"How is Mother Coyne doing?" asked Azzurra. "Was the operation a success?"

The tall man held his index finger up to his lips and smiled a white smile.

"Yes," mouthed Sister Sasha without a sound. She stepped around the foot of the bed and walked over to the trio of women. "Marshal Quincy has the steadiest hands of any surgeon I have ever seen," she whispered. "I did not think such a surgery was possible without the aid of a cogitator and an automated laser," the Sister continued.

The Marshal Medicalus stepped around the head of the bed and walked over to them. "Given time, she will be fine," he said. "I was fortunate the Emperor blessed me with a steady hand this day. Hopefully, she will repay him with her service and that of the clansmen who call her Mother."

With that, he turned and extended his hand to Azzurra. "Lord Commander D'Romas, I knew your father well and held him in the highest regard. It was on his urging that I mustered the resources and personnel to create a schola medicalus for the colony planned by House D'Romas. It has seen a fine start upon the world you have named Capitolinus."

Azzurra took his hand and firmly shook it. _I've always understood men_ , she said to herself. "Your contribution to Nova Roma is immensely appreciated, Marshal Quincy," she said. "Hopefully, your responsibilities will not prevent you from returning to this part of the galaxy. It is far from the Calixis sector, not to mention Holy Terra."

"True, on the distance," he replied. "However, in my travels I have collected many works and notes that I believe will be useful to medicae facilities being established within the Inquisitorial fortress on Palatinus." He gave a small grin toward Sister Sasha. "I also would like to consult and work with at least one of the personnel who will be performing research in that facility."

"It would be an honour," responded Sister Sasha as she tried to hide the red climbing from her throat to her face.

 _Easy as reading a book_ , Azzurra laughed to herself. "Hopefully, Mother Coyne will soon be able to carry a conversation. Shortly, my cousin will leave for Holy Terra with Inquisitor Lord Macarus but they plan on inspecting two more points within the Marani nebula before moving on." Azzurra turned to Sister Elena and said with a firm voice, "I plan to follow as closely behind them to those two points as possible, but first, I need to set things in place here. Not to mention send Master Garus into the Calixis sector to make arrangements for the founding of an Administratum colony in the Alpha Marani system as well as to make plans for Captain Belfort to explore the far side of the warp gate that leads to the Corzon nebula in wilderness space near the Coronid Reach."

 **The End of Episode 7**

 **A/N** Next up is the two part Season 2 finale, Tempest Blade Witchblade. Episode 8, Tempest Blade Witchblade part 1 will be posted the weekend of October 2. I haven't yet decided if part 2 will be one week or two weeks later but I am leaning toward two weeks.


	76. Ch76 Tempest Blade Witchblade p1 scene 1

**A/N** Posted a couple days early because I'm going out of town.

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse  
Red Schola, the operations facility of the slaving organization known as the Tutors

The Emperor stared across the abyss at the mighty star named Furibundus. Not the actual Emperor of Mankind, but a kilometres tall macrostatue of him that was placed by the (in)famous Rogue Trader Parsimus Dewain when he constructed the void colony originally known as Dewain's Footfall. Massive void ship sized chains tethered it to several surrounding asteroids. Various sizes and shapes of asteroids sprawled out from the macrostatue, connected by twisting passageways stretching between them. Upon these asteroids were constructed buildings which housed the people and organizations who called Footfall home. Among those buildings was the Red Schola, the home to the enormous slaving operation controlled by the Tutors and which supplied slaves to masters throughout the Koronus Expanse. The _Cerberus_ , a heavily modified Cobra-class destroyer, floated in the distance.

The laboratorium of the Red Schola had perhaps the best life sustainers and cleanest conditions in all of _Footfall_. The laboratorium had the best lighting too, and three figures marched down such a well-lit white passageway, trailing no shadows due to the bright white light which surrounded them on all sides. A curvy woman with long black hair and wearing a tight red dress walked alongside a red-robed Tech-Priest. Behind the pair walked a short dark-haired man in a simple dark coat and pants, Captain Josef Matisse of the _Cerberus_.

 _I promise, I will help you, Peta_ , the Captain said to himself. _No! Not Peta, Alia! I will find a way_ , he sadly continued as they walked down the passageway. Angry thoughts flashed through his head. _Who are you?_ he asked to himself about the Tech-Priest. _Genetor Salk? Magos Quintus Alidyne? Quintus Maximus? Who are you and how long ago did you betray the Imperium and the Adeptus Mechanicus?_ Frustration grew in his mind. _Who am I? Josef Matisse? I've changed my name so many times…I had grown used to being Josef Vengel but I am Captain Joseph Malistin._ _That is who I have always been and who I will always be._ He calmed a little. _I must always remember that, even if my void ship takes a hundred names. Before the Cerberus it was the Chimaera, but it will always be Angevin's Star._ Josef laughed to himself. _Where would I be if I had not betrayed my command and been declared excommunicatus traitoris by the Ordo Hereticus of the Inquisition?_ He thought for a moment. _Dead at the hands of an Eldar corsair_ , he answered. _That reminds me…_ His thought was interrupted as the pair in front of him stopped.

Josef looked up. Standing in front of the two he followed was a tall slender woman with long black hair and emerald almond shaped eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeved red shirt with black pants and some form of red beret on her head. The woman was so long-limbed and thin as to appear to be all knees and elbows, like a young girl, despite the lines on her face. _Hair's similar, but not as pretty as Alia_ , thought Josef.

The lady looked at Alidyne for a moment, then said, "Genetor Salk?" She laughed after uttering the name.

"Yes, Genera Masita" answered Alidyne. "I am glad to see you managed to escape from the _Canthos_ after switching the results of the tests conducted on my project.

"I believe that will only buy us so much time," Masita said. "The Hospitaller, Sister Sasha, was scheduled to review the data and she is on good terms with Arch Magos Biologis Mendel Sabine. The Arch Magos is a subordinate of Belisarius Cawl himself."

"Dominatus Dominus, the Master of Masters," said Alidyne. "Long ago, his title was Precepta Schola Genera and his name was Arafin." His mechanical form emitted a strange mechanical laugh. "Some important genetic material he was responsible for was damaged and, as a result, he was mind wiped and his name changed to Belisarius Cawl. Then, he was shipped off to the forge world Trisolian A4." Alidyne paused a moment. "I sometimes wonder how much difference I could have made."

Masita laughed. "I believe you are mistaken, my friend," she said. "Cawl has been Cawl for as long as anyone knows."

Alidyne stiffened for a moment. _I hope she just didn't get herself killed_ , thought Josef. Alidyne's posture relaxed and the Captain let out a sigh of relief.

"Let us tend to more important matters," said Alidyne. "Were you able to place the research I sent you where the cub would find it?"

"Yes, Genetor Salk," she answered.

"Did you see the cub?" asked Alidyne, his mechanical voice almost emitting emotion.

"No," the woman answered. "After switching the Inquisitor's records from Phobos Tertius, I felt the situation was too hot."

"Anyway, are you prepared to participate in my latest endeavor?" asked Alidyne.

"Yes," she said with a hint of excitement. "See that the breeders come to term with their Navigator embryos and continue to impregnate those who survive." She paused, and then said, "Carefully monitor the organ growth in the test subjects, remove them when they come to term, and continue the process with the next generation."

Alidyne reached a dataslate to her and also a small cogitator. "The cogitator's machine spirit contains the necessary codes to access the procedures and records," he said.

The woman gave a small curtsy to the Magos, turned around and headed down the passageway.

The Magos turned around and faced Josef. "Did you have news for me regarding some of your…friends…who might wish to participate in this endeavor?"

"Yes," answered Josef. "I was given the name of a Captain Maleron Alghurst. My sources tell me he is a former Imperial Commander but have not revealed his true name. His flotilla has recently picked up a number of vessels that formerly flew the flag of the Cortelax Confederacy."

"Good," answered Alidyne. "We will need as many fast vessels as possible if we are to make a foray onto an Eldar maiden world."


	77. Ch77 Tempest Blade Witchblade p1 scene 2

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Just outside the Gloaming Worlds region of the Screaming Vortex warp storm  
Onboard _The Coiled Serpent_ in orbit over Mocktaw

The Warp is an everchanging environment seeking to burst forth into reality, and hidden warp routes and planets along the edge of warp storms have always been sought after points of refuge from the Imperium for pirates and heretics. Points of immediate refuge that inevitably lead them farther down their path of damnation. The Screaming Vortex is one such great warp storm, a place where the Warp broke through and refused to be pushed back within its boundaries. A place where time is mutable and where the past can be the present or vice versa. As the Vortex has alternated contracting and expanding throughout the millennia after its creation, it has engulfed planets into its outer region, the Gloaming Worlds, and spit them back out time and again. One such world spat out by the Vortex, in the early portion of the year 816.M41 of the Imperial Standard Calendar, was Mocktaw and it soon became a haven for pirates and heretics.

 _The Coiled Serpent_ , an ancient frigate of unknown class orbited high over the planet Mocktaw with the _Cerberus_ in the distance, accompanied by many raiders of various types and classes. The frigate had been fitted with elegant grav-sails stolen from some xenos hulk but it also had an enormous armoured prow which made it almost resemble an ork kroozer. The _Serpent_ was the flagship of Maleron Alghurst and his fleet of reavers.

Josef Vengel, the Captain of the _Cerberus_ who once again had begun to refer to himself as Josef Malistin in his personal thoughts, strode down the dim passageway way of _The Coiled Serpent_. His worn coat and unpolished boots looked like fine clothing compared to those who lined the passage he walked. They were reavers. All were dirty and unkempt. One who gave him the eye as he passed had wild hair and wore no shirt, revealing a torso covered with tattoos, a feature the reaver shared with many in the passage. The reaver had a fully bionic right arm which ended in a short chain blade. Vengel-Malistin simply looked the reaver in the eye and gave a quick and sharp nod as he passed, then turned back to the front. He quickly glanced over his shoulder. The Captain of the _Cerberus_ , the modified Cobra-class destroyer previously known as the _Chimaera_ and _Angevin's Star_ before that, was followed by the Navigator Alia and the man of many identities most recently referred to as Genetor Salk but who Vengel-Malistin had met as Magos Alidyne.

The Navigator was dressed in a simple white sun dress with her long black hair in a braid running down her back. Such a pure sight would have been tempting for the reavers but she wore nothing to hide the third eye on her forehead. The eye which the reavers knew could not only see the warp but allow it to spill into reality and turn them into gibbering idiots if it did not simply burn their flesh away with raw warp power. Reavers feared little, but the serene hypno-conditioned look on the face of one who could stare into the insanity of the warp and spill it into reality was something which stirred that emotion in their hardened souls. They merely glanced at her for a moment and turned away without even watching her shapely figure after she passed. _Alia…_ Vengel's thought stopped as he could not muster any more to say.

The reavers took notice of Alidyne. His enormous mechanical bulk did not move in a slow plodding manner. His movements bespoke a readiness to kill. The heavy bolter mounted to the ballistic mechadendrite visibly protruding from under the red robes covering his back was by itself cause for concern. The occasional shifting of the folds in his robes as he walked exposed one or another mechadendrite wielding a power sword. _Alidyne? Quintus Maximus?_ thought Vengel. _Whoever you are, you know how to kill and these snakes recognize it. For that, I'm thankful._

The Captain quickly turned his head back around. _To who or what am I thankful?_ he chastised himself. _The Emperor? No! One of the Dark Gods?_ he asked himself. _Even I'm not that stupid_. He came to a stop at a blast door guarded by two reavers in black carapace armour with full helmets, armour which appeared to be fully contained exo-suits. Each was armed with a bolt gun and a chain sword. _Are these the dark counter of the D'Romas guard?_ he mused to himself.

The reavers stepped aside. The one on Vengel's left turned around and reached up to a box on the wall and placed his gauntleted palm over it. The blast door quickly raised, revealing the bridge of _The Coiled Serpent_.

Inside, there were a dozen similarly armoured and armed guards in black. All were facing Vengel through the open blast door and pointing their bolt guns at him. The quick whirring behind Vengel alerted him that the heavy bolter on Alidyne's ballistic mechadendrite had lowered into place, ready to fire. His spatial awareness of the sound also told him that Alidyne had stepped to the side of the passage.

Vengel quickly assessed his remaining view of the bridge. In the center of the deck was a small dais with a command throne on it facing the fore end of the ship and away from him. Two barefoot and bare-breasted women with long and unkempt hair and short tan pants were sitting on the dais facing him. They each had an assortment of jewelry and bracelets adorning their bodies. He could see scattered men in the background manning the various stations. _Alghurst does not know how to run a ship_ , he thought.

The two women stood with the one to the throne's right facing Vengel while the other turned her back to him. The women leaned forward and grunted as they strained to turn the command throne around. Step by step they went. Finally, the throne turned enough to reveal a think and burly man in a blue greatcoat. His face was ringed by an enormous black beard and his head was topped with a peaked officer's hat from the Imperial Navy.

And Malistin-Vengel recognized him.

When the command throne was fully turned to face out the blast door, it stopped and its occupant jumped to his feet. "Captain Josef Malistin!" he said. "What a pleasant surprise." The tone of his voice did not indicate the pleasantness his words did.

 _I'll be damned, it's Captain Renard._ _I think I better keep my mouth shut on that_ , thought Vengel _._ "Likewise, Captain Alghurst."

Alghurst-Renard nodded at Vengel in understanding that the Captain of the _Cerberus_ would keep his mouth shut. "You always were a smart man," he said. "Too smart to face Eldar corsairs in the void. Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

Vengel stepped past the blast door and approached the command throne but stopped at the sound of movement from beyond it. "Yes," said a voice from behind the command throne. "I would like to meet them."

A man walked around the command throne. He was dressed in long black robes and was tall and thin and remarkably pale with black hair and pale blue eyes. And a third closed eye on his forehead. _A Navigator_ , thought Vengel. _This might be tricky. I don't know how he will respond to Alia._ As he completed his thought, Vengel heard Alidyne move into the bridge and behind him. _I'm sure Alia entered too_ , he thought.

"This is my associate, Genetor Salk," Vengel said as he pointed over his right shoulder with his right thumb. He neither felt or heard a response from Alidyne. He caught a flicker of both Alghurst's and the Navigator's eyes beyond his left shoulder. "That is my Navigator, Peta," he said and pointed over his left shoulder with his left thumb. He glanced over his shoulder to see Alia give a splendid curtsy in her white sun dress and then arise to show her blank face. _I'm sorry Alia_ , he said to himself

"Oh my," said the Navigator. "That is splendid." Vengel noticed a symbol on the chest of the Navigator. A long curved black blade on a circular purple field.

"This is my Navigator," said Alghurst. "Sisnar Dakkar." The Captain laughed. "His House faced an unfortunate excommunication from the Imperium and Navis Nobilite both. I'm certain he finds your Navigator's…situation…most entertaining."

Vengel fumed, yet remained silent. He smiled. "Genetor Salk has been most helpful in that regard," he said. _Damn him!_ Then, he continued, "But, I hope we can come to an arrangement related to something you mentioned earlier." He paused to see that he had the attention of both Captain Alghurst and the Navigator. "I have come upon the coordinates of an Exodite maiden world. A planet populated by Eldar who have given up traveling the stars and the technology of their kin. It is a fabulously wealthy planet and the Exodites who live there possess vast wealth for the taking."

"Exodites?" asked the Captain. "They are Eldar just like those corsairs who you betrayed the Imperium to avoid." He paused and stared at Vengel. "I like the promise of treasure but have no wish to face those xenos without proper support."

"What might that be?" asked Vengel, fearing he knew the answer.

"Space marines," said Captain Alghurst. "Of course, any space marine would kill Eldar without blinking, but those loyal to the Imperium would kill us too if you get my drift."

 _Renegade space marines_ , thought Vengel. _He can't want to align with them, can he?_

"I see the look in your eyes," said Alghurst. "You know where I am going." He paused and smiled ruthlessly. "We are in orbit over Mocktaw, which was recently spat out by the Vortex. I happen to know there are a few renegades down there who may be willing to join in this venture. If you can persuade them to join, I am in. Otherwise, I will need to see what I can take from your little destroyer to pay for my time."

"Agreed," answered Vengel. _What in blazes am I getting myself into?_


	78. Ch78 Tempest Blade Witchblade p1 scene 3

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Just outside the Gloaming Worlds region of the Screaming Vortex warp storm  
Soothsayer's tent, Blood soaked plains of Mocktaw

The voices of long dead inhabitants scream their final agonies for eternity within the Screaming Vortex. The Warp itself pushed through the veil separating it from reality and altered the very nature of the universe within the confines of the Vortex. The innermost rings of the region succumbed completely to Chaos long ago while the outermost region, referred to as the Gloaming Worlds, retained a semblance of natural order. Even there, time and space were warped.

 _He walked slowly into the sanctum. The smell of holy herbs filled the air. A single candle lit the stone room. He tried to center himself but thoughts raced through his head…_

" _Remember the incantations I have taught you," said the dark form. "You will approach like a shadow. You will be shrouded from his foretelling."_

 _The thought passed and was rapidly replaced by another._

" _He has so much potential. You must guide him," said Epistolary Mendius. "Push him to realize his potential. He may one day be our Chief Librarian."_

 _Then another…_

" _Why must you play second to a mere scout?" asked the dark form. "Why must you train a subordinate to take a higher position you want? Who trained you to take the spot that he wanted to take?"_

 _And another…_

" _We are the Storm Wardens. We will not reward those who have not displayed sufficient merit," said Chief Librarian Azaro._

 _And another…_

" _They will not reward your service, but I will" said the dark form. "They will not name you Tempest Blade. Give up your claymore and use the Axe. Then, I will teach you aspects of the psychic arts your masters have withheld from you."_

 _He stopped and looked down to see the exposed back of the kneeling young scout. The dark form's incantations had worked. Like lightning, the Storm Warden raised and dropped the chainaxe on the scout's head._

 _Again and again._

 _Blood splattered across the sanctum floor. He heard the laughter in his head. As instructed, he drew the blood into a series of glyphs and runes and uttered the syllables. A door opened in mid-air and a purple light shone from it. He stepped through it._

The smell of exotic fumes and the hallucinogenic armat weed filled his nostrils. With his flashback ended, he opened his eyes and found himself standing in a primitive cloth tent. Smoke filled the air. An ancient woman with long, stringy white hair sat opposite him in a cross-legged style and held a glass smoke pipe next to her lips. "Fate and irony clings to you," she said and cackled. Her open mouth revealed missing teeth. "Your blood leads back to a great servant of the Blood God but threads of fate tie you to the Changer of Ways."

He looked to the chainaxe in his right hand. _I should end this hag here and now_ , he thought. He took the nine-point horned helmet in his left hand and placed it on his head.

"A mighty Eldar-crafted blade awaits on a maiden world," she said with a laugh. "A great warrior will come here who desires it. A Champion of Chaos. You must wait and help him take it." Her voice trailed off into a fit of coughing.

"Ah, a Witchblade. I have often wondered what it would be like to wield one of them," he said aloud. _Why, great Master?_ he said to himself. _Have I not always done your bidding? Did I not do as you asked regarding that welp psyker protected by the Inquisitor? Why must I toil for someone else's glory?_

He stepped out of the tent into the cold night air of the plains of Mocktaw. The white stone bricks in the ground beneath his feet formed the edge of an enormous nine-pointed star with streaks of blood stained across its surface.

"I need more slaves for another sacrifice," he absently said aloud.

"Yes, Master!" said a voice from his right. He did not bother to look. The scraping sound of boots scurrying away were evident to his sharpened space marine senses.

"Great Sorcerer! Master Carus!" yelled a voice from his left. The tone evident in the voice screamed sycophant.

The Sorcerer looked to his left. The figure was in dark robes and wore a rebreather that shielded his face from view. "Yes, Hothgar. If this is not important, you will pay dearly." He fingered the axe in his hands. He wanted blood.

Hothgar dropped to one knee and lowered his head. "A shuttle has landed from the void above, Great Master." Hothgar pointed in the distance outside the stone circle.

The space marine looked into the distance and saw three figures walking toward him. A short puny man wearing a dark coat. _Common trash, but he has a role to play in this._ _I can see that._ A Tech-Priest in red robes. _Something about him, how he moves_ , thought Carus. _He's a space marine_ , Carus said in sudden realization as his psychic senses made the connection. A picture flashed in his mind. A space marine in the purple and gold power armour of the Emperor's Children with ebon skin and a shaved head. A cloth baltea bearing a caduceus topped by the Palatine eagle was draped from his belt. _An Apothecary._ Carus next noticed the beautifully exotic black-haired woman in a pure white and instinctively recognized her power. _A Navigator. This is most interesting._

The space marine sorcerer began walking toward the trio, unconsciously holding his chainaxe in one hand while tapping its handle into the palm of the other. Hothgar hurried to keep up with him.

The five came together on the plain and stopped. The wind whipped around them, carrying with it the smell of blood.

"These are the ones I told you of, Master," said Hothgar.

"Do tell," sneered Carus. "You are full of surprises." Hothgar flinched as if ready to be beaten but Carus knew the mere threat was enough. He turned his attention back to the three off-worlders. The trash clearly felt fear. The Navigator was serenely oblivious to the pain and suffering she should have felt in the warp on Mocktaw. He was keenly aware the red-robed figure knew no fear.

"I am Carus," he said. "And I am Master here."

The red-robed space marine jostled the puny trash who quickly kneeled. The Navigator in a long white sun dress gave a perfect and absent-minded curtsy. The red-robed space marine did not flinch. He spoke in a mechanical voice. "I am Apothecary Assad, from the Third Legion, and have been in and out of the Long War since it began."

"Really?" said Carus in a voice that questioned the veracity of the other space marine's words even though he recognized the truth in them. "Why have you come here?" he asked.

"Simple and to the point," Alidyne responded. "I like that. We have come with the offer of battle against the Eldar. Exodites on a world not far from here." He paused and looked for a long moment at Carus. "Even having walked down your path, can you pass up this opportunity to fight xenos again?"

 _Exodites on a world not far from here?_ thought Carus. _Could that be the Maiden world with the blade? This can't be the Champion the hag spoke of._ He thought for a moment, then said, "I asked you once. This will be the last time. What do you seek here on this world?"

"Adeptus Astartes is what I seek," said the Apothecary. "I need space marines to do battle on the maiden world so that I can collect Eldar genetic samples," he added to Carus. "My studies are progressing nicely but I need samples to work with." The space marine gave a mechanical laugh. "Even when I walk away, I'm certain the Architect of Change is using me in his plans. Now, as he always has."

"He won't go with you," said the voice of an old woman. Carus looked over his shoulder to see the crone. "A blade lies there but it is for a Champion of Chaos. He was told to wait and lead the Champion there."

Carus readied to strike the hag, but fear stayed his hand. _She is speaking my Master's words_ , he thought.

"Wait for someone else to take the prize?" said the red-robed space marine. "I spent centuries playing second fiddle. Then I chose to play first." He laughed mechanically again. "If there is one thing I know for certain regarding the Dark Powers," he said, "It is that they reward those who seize opportunity…and succeed. That last piece is crucial." The red-robed space marine paused, then said. "It is your choice. You always have a choice. Seize the opportunity or wait for someone else to do so."

"Do not cross the Master of Fate," the hag said to the red-robed space marine. She said no more as Carus' chainaxe took her head. Her body slumped to the ground and blood spilled out of the stump where her head was moments before and onto the dry dirt which swallowed it with a hunger.

"I will join you, but I need another weapon," said Carus.

"Perhaps an Omnissian poweraxe?" asked the red-robed space marine.

"No, a force sword or power sword," answered Carus. "Preferably a claymore." _Time to live as I choose and take what is rightfully mine._


	79. Ch79 Tempest Blade Witchblade p1 scene 4

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Furibundus System  
Sable Rock

Few were those who had heard of Sable Rock and fewer yet were those who were able to find it as it had been abandoned aeons ago by its creators. Those who visited were led there by the select few with knowledge of its existence. Knowledge held by the long-lived Eldar who had heard the stories passed down through countless generations before them and who fled from the their webway to the safety of its surface when their interstellar empire fell. The black rock hung motionless in the void with no attachment to any stellar body. A tiny speck where the warp that had remained quiet and still while the great ocean of souls around it was rocked by the birth of Slaanesh, the Prince of Pleasure, the Perfect Prince. The god of Chaos known to the Eldar as She Who Thirsts. But, although it was not tethered to a star, something was attached to the black rock. Nearly two kilometres of Imperial technological might in the form of a Turbulent-class frigate named the _Will of Drusus_ was docked with Sable Rock, and nearly an equal in size to the rock all by itself.

Within a cavern that led to the surface of the rock, a shuttle set down upon the black, rocky surface. An eerie white light, like that of the stars, filled the cavern with no discernible source. The disembarking hatch opened, lowering and forming a ramp. Three figures emerged side by side. The center figure was taller than the other two and wearing silver and green carapace armour which was environmentally sealed. On its chest was a green heraldry shield with three silver stars, the center higher than the other two. A chainsword was strapped to the figure's back and a plasma pistol adorned its side. The figures on either side were dressed similarly in environmentally sealed silver carapace armour with green lining. Each figure had a similar heraldry shield on its left shoulder and carried a las rifle armed with a bayonet over its right shoulder.

A voice came over the vox. "There is a grav-field here, Captain Corvin," said the one beside the tall figure's left shoulder. The speaker looked around. "Light too."

"Of course, there is," the tall figure replied over his vox in a hearty voice. "The Eldar are not primitive savages. Their technological knowledge is vast."

"Still, I do not like this," answered the one on the left.

"Your evaluation is noted, Arch-Militant Ammersby," answered Captain Corvin.

The trio continued on in silence and entered a circular passage three metres in height. After a few steps, the two on either side of Captain Corvin came to a sudden stop. A distortion was in the air a few metres in front of them, spreading entirely across the passage. Captain Corvin kept walking.

"Do you see it, Captain?" The worry in Ammersby's voice was clearly evident.

The Captain waved over his shoulder, but did not stop. He stepped into and through the distortion. Corvin turned around and reached up to his helmet…and took it off, revealing a young handsome and angular face framed by dark black hair which was slicked back over his head and short on the sides. Merriment was in his green-flecked brown eyes. "It is like a Lathe-pattern landing bay on a void ship. Open to the void, but it remains pressurized due to an energy field." He gave a small smile. "Come across and remove your helmets. The air is fine."

Corvin turned back around and continued walking. His two retainers quickly followed, but did not remove their helmets. After a few minutes of silent walking the passage opened into a small and circular cavern of black stone.

"Stay close on either side of me," Corvin said. His retainers complied.

The trio began walking to the far side of the circular cavern. Movement appeared on the surface of the wall in front of them. Ammersby and the other guard quickly took hold of their las rifles but Corvin reached out with his long arms and held theirs. "Easy fellas," he said.

The movement took shape into a lady nearly as tall as Corvin.

She was dressed in armour that was made of incredibly fine scales which clung to her, tightly fitting her form. Most of the scales were a deep blue, while myriad others were golden and arranged to form runes on the armour. A long and slender blade was fastened to her hip. The lady was thin and long-limbed with straight black hair pulled into a long topknot that ran down her back. Her face was angular and incredibly pale with slender and pointed ears. Her almond shaped eyes flashed emerald.

The lady was not human. She was one of the Eldar.

"Greetings, Captain Percival Corvin," she said in a soft voice. "It has been too long since we last spoke."

"Too long indeed," answered Corvin. He looked at Ammersby, and said, "Her armour has chameleoline properties." His Arch-militant looked at him but said nothing. Corvin turned back to the Eldar. "Please, call me Percy. You asked me to call you Alkretia."

"And so I did, Percy," answered the Eldar as her deep blue lips parted into a beautiful white smile. She laughed. "It has been long since I had the pleasure of speaking to you and seeing your face."

"Yes, it has," answered Corvin giddily. "My time has been spent obtaining two personnel transport void ships. My warrant may be new, but I will eventually have a full fleet at my command," he added proudly. "I owe you much. The items you have traded to me and the intelligence to avoid pirates has been an Emperor's Blessing to me."

The Eldar laughed. "That is an interesting phrasing," she said with a smile. "You seem different than the others I've met. More interested in success than killing others and causing suffering."

A smug look appeared on Corvin's face, but he remained silent.

"That is why I have chosen to make an offer to you," Alkretia said.

"Go on," answered Corvin as his face flushed slightly.

"The Maiden world of Anwynn is a place of beauty," she said. "I hope to share its beauty with you. Share it with you as something whose beauty should be treasured but not squandered," she added. "Will you agree to go there but make no claim to it? I am offering you the opportunity to walk…with me…on its surface and see its beauty." She removed the blue gauntlet from her right hand and reached it out to him as if to shake it.

"Yes. Yes. Of course," he stammered. The green flecks in his eyes grew, smothering the brown, until nothing but jade remained. He removed a gauntlet then took her hand in his and shook it.

He pulled his hand back and looked into it. There was a small object, a data module. "It is an Imperial model. Anwynn's coordinates are contained within," she said. "I will meet you there in six Terran standard days and three Terran standard hours."

Corvin quickly turned and left, followed by his retainers. Alkretia stood there, motionless as the trio passed through the distortion and out of the zone of controlled air.

Alkretia spoke, this time in her native Eldar tongue instead of that of the humans. "Reveal yourself, Eislyn."

There was movement on the wall beside where Alkretia had stepped out. From the movement formed a slender female Eldar wearing form-fitting deep blue scaled armour similar to that worn by Alkretia. Her long straight black hair fell onto her shoulders.

"Hiding from the humans has always been easy," Eislyn said. "However, I nearly vomited when the mon'keigh took your hand. That would have probably given away my location," she said with a disgusted laugh.

"As did I," answered Alkretia. "But, his presence there will give the Anwynn World Spirit, as well as the souls of the Exodites who live there, a chance to avoid being consumed by She Who Thirsts for our souls," she said and frowned.

"You almost appear to feel sorry for him," said Eislyn. She added, "We spoke to the Farseers of the Tir'Ailinne craftworld. They saw nothing to lead them to believe there is a danger to Anwynn."

"They are blind to it," answered Alkretia. "Chaos and the Architect of Change shroud the future, but it is not completely hidden. I left the Path of the Witch and walked the Path of the Dreamer. I see things many others do not." She paused and then said, "I saw this long ago and saw what would happen. That is why I switched to the Path of the Mariner. Switched so that I could have a chance to stop it."

The two Eldar stood in silence for a moment, then Alkretia frowned and spoke again. "We will have a chance to stop it and that foolish and naïve boy will be our key. And he and his crew will die for it."


	80. Ch80 Tempest Blade Witchblade p1 scene 5

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Uncharted elseways path leading away from controlled warp storm to Bethel  
Observation Dome of the _Emperor's Law_ , Inquisitorial cruiser and personal void ship of Inquisitor Lord Macarus

The Inquisitorial cruiser remained in orbit over Davidian while the region was brought into compliance by the forces of House D'Romas and the Imperial Navy. Lord Commander Azzurra continued to forge her bonds over the newly acquired void clans from the Merates cluster as well as solidifying herself into the mantle of warrant holder of House D'Romas. After twenty-seven standard days, the _Emperor's Law_ left Davidian and began its journey to scout Bethel, the final known planet within the Marani nebula and to then scout the possibly completed warp gate beyond it.

Vitus stood silently in the Observation Dome of the _Emperor's Law_. He wore simple white robes but kept his Eldar-crafted blade upon his back. _No crimson greatcoat_ , he thought. _No power armour. I did not think I would grow so accustomed to them in such a short span of time_ , he sadly thought _._ There was a single unoccupied chair large enough to seat him in the Dome but he chose to stand next to it rather than be seated. A thought crossed his mind as he looked down at the chair. _For certain, he has members of the Death Watch or other chapters visit here._ He turned his mind to analyzing his surroundings and everything slowed down to a stop as his senses took in the information and he sifted through it.

First, Vitus looked around at the other features of the Observation Dome.

The Observation dome was newly crafted and still in pristine condition. The great glassteel viewing port had several viewers attached to it, each similar to the one in the Observation Dome of the _Tiberius_. There were cases along the bulkhead that contained many books. Unlike the _Tiberius_ , the books were locked in the cases and he did not have access to them. _I'm barely a guest here_ , he thought. _Closer to a prisoner_. The deck was covered in a simple matting that provided excellent footing.

Next, Vitus looked at those sharing the Dome with him. _So many new faces._

 _Inquisitor Lord Lucius Macarus._ The Inquisitor Lord sat in a simple chair and appeared to be absently looking out the viewport, but Vitus knew there was nothing absent in his thought processes. _Macarus has been given Inquisitorial reign over the entire Koronus Expanse in order to deal with its threats and protect the Achilus Crusade._ The Inquisitor Lord had an aged wrinkled face with steel blue eyes. Whatever remaining hair he had was hidden beneath a dark blue skullcap which matched the dark blue robes he was wearing. There was a visible earpiece inserted into his left ear. He had no visible weaponry and wore no Inquisitorial rosette. _He no longer needs nor cares for the trappings of his station_ , thought Vitus. He psychically sensed the power of the Inquisitor. _He is a strong psyker_ , Vitus thought to himself. _Similar to Sarcasin in strength, but slightly less._ Figures danced about him in Vitus' psychic senses. Humans and Eldar. Daemons. Mutants. Imperial Guard. The figures danced in and out, never ending. _So much blood on his hands._

 _Inquisitor Talis Fuyr_. Like Vitus, the man was standing next to a simple chair, though it was made for a normal sized human. He appeared younger than Macarus in his face, with long black hair and dark eyes. He was short and stout and dressed in simple brown robes. Despite the robes, Vitus could tell that he stood ready to move and react if need be. _He's martially trained_ , thought Vitus. _Tempestus Scion, probably_. Visions danced around him too, but not nearly so many. Most were an assortment of arbiters and desperadoes fighting and circling mutants and witches. _He has spent most of his time with the Ordo Hereticus, chasing down the internal human threats to the Imperium._

 _Val_ , he thought. Indecision and longing filled him for a moment as he turned and glanced into the dark eyes that were locked on him. Figures danced around her too, shifting in and out. Imperial Guardsmen. Crowds of ebon skinned people in a variety of clothing. Witches and mutants. Blood. But three remained throughout. An ebon skinned woman wearing an orange dress and with her short black hair divided into a dozen knots just like Sarcasin's hair. _She means a lot to you, Val. Who is she?_ he thought to himself. Second, there was Magos Alidyne in his red robes. And he saw an ever-shifting figure of himself. First as a wounded thirteen-year-old on Phobos Tertius. Then, countless other forms. In his crimson greatcoat. In his House armour. In the power armour gifted to him by High Fabricator Babbage. And in the black armour with the eight-pointed cross of Chaos Undivided while wielding the evil spear, the vision he had described to her after seeing it on Palatinus. _Why must I cause you so much pain?_ he thought.

With that last thought, the instant was over and his assessment of his surroundings ended. Everything around him sped back up to normal.

"We have left the warp and are approaching the planet which the research station said was believed to be abandoned," said Macarus.

Vitus turned to the view port and stared at a star he knew to be their destination. He reached across the void to view what was there.

"I have an excellent view," said Inquisitor Talis whose head was placed into one of the viewers. "The void above the planet is filled with stations. No movement. They appear to be derelict."

"That is what our long-range scans indicate," added Macarus. Vitus instantly recognized the Inquisitor Lord had been sent the info through his earpiece.

"Various shipyards and orbital communication stations," added Vitus. "Mostly stripped bare although the superstructures remain intact," he said as his senses reached across the void.

With but a thought, Vitus parted the veil between present and past. Scenes flooded into his head like vibrant memories.

 _There were countless workers in exo-suits disconnecting cables within a chamber that was open to the void. Countless more were rigging mobile void cranes to a massive structure on the station. They're removing the reactor, he thought. Soon, the reactor was pulled away and the workers hopped into a barge-like spacecraft and made their way to the next station._

"The inhabitants shut down their facilities and removed all they could," he absently said as he watched the next shutdown in his head. "They planned to move elsewhere and settle down. Where, I don't know."

The Inquisitors stared at Vitus.

He snapped his senses back from the past. "I do not believe there are any new templates from the STC database to be found here," he said. "They were removed when the population migrated away. Despite most of the cogitators and smaller equipment being removed, the seven shipyard stations have their superstructures relatively intact and five of them have properly shutdown reactors. Of course, the reactors' fuel was efficiently removed." He smiled. "Two of the shipyards, as well as a number of the smaller stations, should be transported piecemeal and added to the shipyard features of the _Ceres_ ," he said. "One of the 'yards should be moved to enhance _Voorhal Station's_ capabilities. Perhaps we can transport two of them through the warp gate to the Coronid Reach. The other two 'yards, as well as the remaining stations, should be refurbished in place and the planet colonized."

"We?" asked Sarcasin. "Do you mean House D'Romas?"

He turned to Sarcasin. "The planet is totally overgrown and full of non-sapient life but devoid of population and useful artifacts. I expect that you will wish your retainers left onboard the _Tiberius_ to verify my assessment, of course."

Sarcasin smiled a small smile. "They have already been so instructed."

Vitus' psychic senses felt something and he reached back in time, ignoring those around him for a moment, before his senses snapped back.

"Also, I read it on the stellar wind," he said. "The population of the planet successfully completed the manufacture of the warp gate and restarted it. I believe they left through it, at least that is what I get from the psychic impressions left in this system."

He paused and looked over the Inquisitors.

"Two elseways paths are here beside the one we entered from. I sense them," Vitus said. "One is the first elseways path in the Nova Roma void after circling past the path which led to Megiddo. The other leads to the warp gate which the residents of Bethel supposedly completed. There is nothing more to see here." He paused and carefully looked at the Inquisitors surrounding him. "Shall we go see where leads this warp gate which was partly manufactured by the same ancient unknown race which built the towers but was later completed by humans?"

After spending a few hours making long range scans, the _Emperor's Law_ returned to the warp and headed toward the ancient coordinates of the unfinished warp gate. Shortly afterward, it returned to reality.

Vitus and the Inquisitors stared out the view port.

There was nothing in the vicinity save blackness. The star recorded on the charts was not there. No warp gate that was over one hundred kilometres in diameter. Nothing but blackness.

"Long range scans! Now" shouted Macarus. He waited for an answer.

Talis looked feverishly through his viewer, shifting and refocusing. "I see nothing."

Vitus felt Sarcasin's gaze on him. Expecting. He focused out the view port and reached out. _The warp. It's sluggish_ , he thought. He reached out across the void. _Nothing._ He reached forth to part the veil between past and present. _Nothing._ "It is as if everything in the warp has been wiped clean here," Vitus said.

"Our scans pick up some scattered debris," Macarus said. "Perhaps, in total, it would add up to a warp gate. It is difficult to tell out here. There is no light or nearby gravitational pull to force pieces into a recognizable pattern."

"I cannot tell if they passed through or not," Vitus said. "The time is by no means too far. I just can't do it." Frustrated, he tried to piece it together in his mind. "From the previously inhabited planet, I know that they completed it and started it. They chose to pass through. Now, nothing," he said. "Either something happened when they tried to pass through or something happened here after they did. Now, it is as if everything was wiped from ever existing in this region."

The Inquisitors stared at him. Then, he felt something, a pull. Something new, not a part of the wasteland they sat in. "Request permission to give guidance and instructions to the Navigators, Inquisitor Lord Macarus."

Macarus stared at him for a moment. "Request granted."

Vitus reached out with his mind and contacted the Chief Navigator of the _Emperor's Law_. _He doesn't like me contacting him like this_ , thought Vitus. _He doesn't trust me yet, not like Mother Vostod._ Vitus began to transmit to the Navigator the thoughts and feelings and visions he saw.

The _Emperor's Law_ re-entered the warp and began to move along the course whose "landmarks" Vitus transmitted to the Navigator bit by bit. For several standard hours they continued. Vitus reaching into the warp and transmitting what he saw to the Navigator.

Then, Inquisitor Lord Macarus spoke. "We have received an astropathic message," he said. "A distress call from the _Will of Drusus_." He paused. "I have seen that it is imperative we respond."

 **The End of Episode 8**

Part 2 of Tempest Blade Witchblade, the season 2 finale of Threads of Fate, should be posted the weekend of November 16.


	81. Ch81 Tempest Blade Witchblade p2 scene 1

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Anwynn system  
Bridge of the _Emperor's Law_ , Inquisitorial cruiser and personal void ship of Inquisitor Lord Macarus

Inquisitorial cruisers are among the most advanced in the Imperium and, with its advanced technology from the Adeptus Mechanicus, the _Emperor's Law_ quickly made its way through the warp. Its Navigators closely followed the instructions they received from Vitus and matched them to the 'landmarks' they detected within the warp. While the cruiser and its Navigators followed the path laid out for them, Vitus and the Inquisitors prepared for battle, donning their power armour and gear. Finally, the _Emperor's Law_ exited the warp into orbit over an uncharted planet.

And into the middle of a void battle.

Sarcasin surveyed the bridge of the _Emperor's Law_ as she waited impatiently in her power armour. It was flooded with activity.

An aged man sat in the command throne, his uniform and decorations marking him as a decorated admiral of the Imperial Navy. _Admiral Hightower_ , she thought to herself. _He was not the Law's captain the last time I journeyed aboard her. Vitus' father served alongside him in Battlefleet Scarus. This is no coincidence. Fate is weaving many threads together today._

Inquisitor Fuyr stood beside the command throne. He was wearing standard issue Inquisitorial stormtrooper carapace armour and he was not the only one. As her gaze moved across the bridge she noted there were countless Inquisitorial stormtroopers stationed on deck. _If the battle here leads to a boarding, they will be ready_ , she added to herself.

As Sarcasin continued to look over the bridge, she noticed many of the crew wore Inquisitorial Rosettes. _Minor servants of the Inquisition_ , she thought. _Not the same ones as when I last traveled onboard the Emperor's Law either. How many of those are now dead?_ Thinking of those who served under Inquisitor Lord Macarus caused her gaze to drift to him.

The Inquisitor Lord was simply adorned in blue robes and a blue skullcap as he sat calmly in a simple chair. _He is sitting in exactly the same place and in the same chair as when I gave the order for exterminatus on Mynor_ , she thought and struggled to hold back a tear. She noted the gold chain weighed down by a cross with a blue gem set into it which the Inquisitor Lord wore about his neck. _A Rosarius_. The _conversion field it emits will stop most attacks by changing their energy into photons._

Her eyes wondered to Vitus. _He is standing in exactly the same spot next to Macarus as was the Grey Knight when I gave that command_ , she thought. She thoughtfully looked at how he towered over everyone around him in his dark crimson power armour. _He is even taller than the Grey Knight._ His Eldar-crafted blade was on his back and helmet tucked under his arm. She looked for a moment at the large white streak in his blonde hair and then her eyes moved to his eyes. Violet orbs stared that back into hers.

She stared back into them for a moment, lost.

"Scans! Now!" commanded Admiral Hightower, snapping Sarcasin out of her moment. "What do we face?"

"Many vessels," answered the Master of Scanners. "Perhaps a dozen. One terminally damaged frigate, _The Will of Drusus_. Another frigate and several raiders opposing it. Some of the vessels are bombarding the surface. Something else in the void. I can't identify it."

"An Eldar raider," added Vitus. The Inquisitors as well as Admiral Hightower swiveled their heads to look at him.

"I recognize a presence onboard. This is the same raider which warned us we were approaching the siren call in the Cinerus Maleficum." He paused for a moment and said, " _The Will of Drusus_ was attacked by the other frigate and the raiders. They are pirates here to rob the world below. An Eldar maiden world. The raider is here to stop them."

"Are you certain it is a maiden world?" asked Macarus.

"Yes," answered Vitus. "It is one of two such worlds in the Navigational maps of the Expanse which I found stored onboard the _Tiberius_. One is where my House received this blade," he said as he looked over his shoulder. "This is the other. I gathered the coordinates from the Navigator's surface thoughts as I fed the directions here. Those coordinates match the ones stored on the _Tiberius_."

"Some maiden worlds have been settled by the Exodites," interjected Inquisitor Lord Macarus. "They left the debauchery of the Eldar empire before its Fall and the birth of the Prince of Pleasure, also known as She Who Thirsts for the Eldar souls. They forsook that debauchery to lead a hard life that is mostly ascetic and primitive." Macarus looked at Sarcasin. "Those Eldar who survived the Fall on the craftworlds submit the souls of their dead, captured in the spirit stones they wear as necklaces, into the Infinity Circuits of the craftworld. The Exodites, on the other hand…"

Realization of the danger dawned on Sarcasin. "We must stop the bombardments!" she said. "If the pirates destroy the psychic structures on the surface which comprise what they call the planet's World Spirit, all the Eldar souls held within will be devoured by She Who Thirsts. We cannot allow that."

"Admiral Hightower!" snapped Macarus. "You heard my young psyker. Engage and destroy those vessels involved in the bombardment." The Inquisitor Lord smiled thoughtfully at Sarcasin. "You were always my best and brightest," he said.

"I am going to the surface," snapped Vitus.

Sarcasin and the other Inquisitors turned back to him.

"Many have already landed on the surface and there is a band of them headed toward a prominent portion of the World Spirit structure," Vitus said. "There is at least one space marine with them."

"Do not jump blindly into this," added Sarcasin as worry filled her.

"I know him," Vitus countered. "As do you."

Recognition dawned on her. "The renegade Librarian you fought on Phobos Tertius which I chased away with the aid of my two Magos."

"Yes," Vitus said. "Except, he didn't flee in fear. He fled to give the Architect time to turn me. That time has passed and now a reckoning is at hand. I will meet him under one of the stone circles that comprise the World Spirit of this planet."

"I will go with you," Sarcasin added.


	82. Ch82 Tempest Blade Witchblade p2 scene 2

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Anwynn system  
Surface of Anwynn, Eldar Maiden world

The lush green of heavy vegetation filled the landscape with violets and blues from the flowers spread throughout. It was a prime habitation for animals, but the animals had gone silent. Instead, the scattered reports from firearms occasionally filled the air.

War had come to Anwynn.

Alidyne sat silently, his mechanical bulk covered by a pitched chameleoline tarp of Imperial origin which all but perfectly blended into the heavy overgrowth. Magos Quintus Alidyne was one of many names he had taken through the millennia. Others were Magos Archaex and Quintus Maximus before that. But first, he had been called Assad, an Apothecary of the third legion of space marines, the Emperor's Children. And under that name, he had killed many Eldar. He lay on his stomach, looking through the sites of a massive rifle. Beside him sat Alia, the Navigator from the _Cerberus_ he had renamed Peta. She wore a simple green dress and sandals. Her long dark hair fell to her shoulders. Her third eye was uncovered and her face was unreadable. Behind him sat a combat servitor, autogun and sword in hand.

"Steady my pet," said Alidyne's low mechanical voice. "Continue to mask our presence in the warp. We don't want these Eldar to sense us." Alia nodded stiffly. "I brought you here with me to keep Josef waiting on us in the void above, but you have your uses."

Alidyne lowered his head and his cybernetic eyes looked through the site in his rifle at a distant clearing.

In the distance, he saw the infrared signature of a single combat servitor standing in the woods. Its body glowed red while the autogun in hand and sword on its waist were a distinctive pale blue. The servitor slowly turned back and forth, searching for a target. Two red blurs dropped out of the trees on top of it. Red blurs with blue signifying the blades in their hands. They commenced to dance around the servitor, back and forth, in and out, stabbing it over and over as it attempted to shoot them. The servitor's autogun was in single shot mode and the sounds echoed through the brush as it vainly fired.

Two signals echoed into Alidyne's ears. He paid no heed to the two signals he received from the servitor. He knew what they meant. One meant it was receiving significant damage. The other…

The two red blurs slowed and began to stumble. The blurs became more distinct and took humanoid form. The tall slender humanoid forms of Eldar. There was a single muffled crack as Alidyne pulled the trigger to the rifle he held. One of the red figures fell. A second pull and a second muffled crack. The second red figure fell.

"Poison gas is not so useful against most of the Eldar," Alidyne said aloud and followed with a mechanical laugh. "Their technology often renders it useless. These primitives, however…"

The Apothecary snapped to his feet and out from under the tarp, his mechanical bulk moving remarkably fast. Alia gracefully moved out behind him and stood silently. "Quickly, pack the tarp," Alidyne said. The servitor immediately responded and rolled up the chameleoline tarp.

Alidyne slowly made his way through the growth to the fallen Eldar, followed by Alia and the servitor. He activated the auspex which had been installed into his optical cybernetics and cautiously searched the vegetation for hidden assailants.

Finally, they reached the small clearing.

The servitor silently stood, autogun in hand, and looked to and fro for something to target.

At its feet lay two corpses. The curves of one clearly marked it as a female. The other was a male. Each wore green and black clothing with spots of violet and blue and a beautifully crafted blade lay on the ground next to each. They had long and slender features with pointed ears and pale skin. Each wore a single necklace with a single blue stone.

Alidyne walked to the corpses and bent down to them.

"The Gods have been kind today," he laughed. "A mated pair. More genetic material than I dreamed I would gather." Alidyne looked through the woods. A red humanoid form was digitally added to his optical cybernetics by his auspex. "Do not fire," he said to the servitors.

Alidyne watched as the red form carefully made its way toward him. He reached down and removed the necklace which held the blue gem from each corpse. "These are yours to keep," he said and tossed the necklaces into the trees in the general direction of the form. "I have no use for them…but you do. Why chase me when there are others who wish to destroy that which you protect? You know what I mean," he said.

"Pick up the corpses," Alidyne said. The damaged servitor immediately responded. "Take him, if he follows us," he said to the other servitor.


	83. Ch83 Tempest Blade Witchblade p2 scene 3

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Anwynn system  
Standings Stones of the World Spirit on the surface of Anwynn, Eldar maiden world

The sky was blue, unblemished by pollution. A cool and moist breeze blew, but there was no hint of rain. The ground was an ocean of green, lush vegetation that covered the maiden world. A green that was broken by a myriad of colours: violets and blues, yellows and reds. The violets and blues were scattered flowers. The many flowers consisted of yellows and reds too. But, there was red not of the flowers. Blood, and lots of it. And the angry retorts of autoguns as well as the screams of the dead and dying.

Bodies littered the ground. Some were Eldar, male and female. Many were human, mostly male and some female, renegades from the Imperium and some who spent their entire lives within the Screaming Vortex before it spat out the world of Mocktaw. Limbs and heads were severed from their bodies and blood covered the ground. No Eldar remained standing, though some were moaning their last breaths. Eldar moaning as nearly a score of humans looted their still dying bodies. Humans joined by two giants in power armour, space marines who had chosen to follow the Dark Gods and each was armed with boltgun and chainsword. Their armour and kits of gear appeared to have been haphazardly bashed together from a number of sources and were covered in blood. Such was the life of renegades. In the distance stood a ring of ancient stones.

A third enormous figure, one in light blue power armour, stood in a small thicket between the slaughter and the stones. Runes and sigils in the colour of blood covered the armour and upon its head rested a helmet that was adorned with a nine-point set of horns. The figure held an enormous claymore in its hands. A claymore that sparked blue lightning, a power weapon. Carus, the Librarian of the Storm Wardens who had murdered his apprentice and turned his back on the Emperor of Mankind.

Carus looked down at the body under his feet. The body lay in a pool of blood and was in two pieces, cleft from its left collarbone to under its right ribcage. The corpse's insides lay on the ground between the pieces. The head had long black hair that partly covered its pointed ears and glazed almond shaped eyes. A necklace with a single stone was around its neck.

 _I lived to kill xenos like this Eldar when I still served the Corpse Emperor_ , he told himself. _I had forgotten how much I loved doing it._ He laughed aloud then reached down and snatched the necklace and stared at it. _A spirit stone_ , he thought. _Crush this and She Who Thirsts will feast on the soul within. What will the Architect of Fate think of that? Do I care?_ He palmed the stone in his gauntleted hand and reached for the warp to bolster his strength, then crushed it.

"No!" screamed a voice at him.

The word carried on the wind and surrounded him. It carried power but Carus ignored it. He opened his palm and dropped the stone's dust onto the ground, then he looked up and smiled. The other renegades, normal human servants of Chaos and space marines alike, turned to face the source of the voice and froze.

Floating in the air between them and the standing stones was a figure. He was dressed in green and blue robes and held a staff in his hand. His robes trailed behind him and his long black hair blew behind him in the wind, revealing pointed ears and azure almond shaped eyes. Green vines and violet flowers sprouted from his robes.

"I am Llefelys, Worldsinger of Anwynn! You will pay dearly for this desecration," he coldly said as lightning danced in his azure eyes.

"Desecration?" laughed Carus. "The blood will make the grass grow!" The strength of his voice set his allies in motion.

The men quickly turned their autoguns to the floating figure and fired. Their salvos found empty air as Llefelys was already gone. As they fired vainly, the two space marines behind Carus fanned out to flank the Eldar.

A black airborne mass burst from the vegetation.

The air was filled with the sounds of countless stinging and biting bugs. Wasps and locusts and flying scorpions and countless other unnamed creatures. The men screamed as the vermin lit upon their bodies and flew into their mouths and eyes. The two space marines ignored the insects and prepared to fire at the Worldsinger.

Birds burst forth from the other side of the clearing. A mass of feathers and wings that surrounded and buffeted the renegade marines. Their feathers and light bodies could not harm the marines but they encompassed them in disruptive motion that prevented attack.

Carus laughed aloud and lightning danced down from the sky at his command. Danced down on top of Llefelys, yet the Eldar danced out from under it first, his feet never touching the ground.

A great four-legged reptilian creature with a spear wielding Eldar rider erupted from the trees. The beast slammed into one of the renegade marines blinded by the swarming birds and sent him flying. The birds immediately collapsed upon his fallen but still moving form. The reptilian beast continued charging on through to the men. Its rider lowered his spear into a man and a laser blast issued forth, blowing a hole through his chest.

The still standing marine drew a flamer.

A jet of fire erupted from his weapon, a great arc of red flame that he wove in the air. The caws of countless birds turned into momentary cries of pain before they turned into char and fell to the ground. He turned. A curving jet of flame followed his turn and engulfed the swarms of insects, burning them from the air. And setting afire the other men. Men who screamed in pain in fear, their flame covered bodies running haphazardly in circles before falling to the ground. "Blood for the Blood God!" he screamed in triumph. "Skulls for the Skull Throne!"

Another lightning bolt danced from the sky and Llefelys closed with Carus, force staff meeting power claymore. The remaining insects and birds scattering from the clearing as sparks flew from their weapons.

The marine on the ground turned his boltgun onto the belly of the reptile. Rapid fire. The bolts exploded in its underside and it toppled onto the ground. Its rider rolled off and came to his feet, laser spear in hand. But, the other marine had already turned his flamer again and turned its output to maximum. A jet of fire covered the Eldar, a fire like from the rockets of an aeronautica. The Eldar stood motionless, holding his spear in a defensive stance. His body had already cooked through and he fell to his knees and then onto his charred face.

The space marine dropped his flamer, drained of its promethium.

Lightning arced across the battlefield over both Carus and the Worldsinger.

Carus stepped forward and swung high with blue arcs flying, batting the force staff of Llefelys to the side with his power claymore. A second step and he swung low. More blue arcs as he batted the force staff aside again. Again and again.

Strain appeared on Llefelys' face as he stepped back and side to side, circling with Carus, former Librarian of the Storm Wardens. It was all he could do to stop each continuing blow.

"I was cheated!" screamed Carus. "I am a Tempest Blade but they never named me so!"

Llefelys renewed his counters. "You are corrupt!" he screamed. "The Storm Wardens did not deny you rightful glory! You were never worthy!"

Carus paused for the slightest instant as he realized the Worldsinger recognized his chapter of origin.

"Greed and ambition are for fools! Sacrifice is worthy!" the Worldsinger screamed and stepped back, momentarily leaving himself open.

Carus reacted with the speed of a Tempest Blade just as soon as the Worldsinger stepped back. His power claymore swung and carried through Llefelys' neck. The Worldsinger's face dropped toward the ground but his body remained standing.

The traitor Librarian looked down.

The Worldsinger's force staff was pierced through his armour and embedded in his chest.

Carus laughed. "I give thanks to the Architect of Change for this gift," he said and pulled the force staff from his chest. Blood spurted and his knees momentarily buckled. Without looking over his shoulder to see how his comrades had fared or to take note that human reinforcements were pouring in from the woods, he ran into the circle of standing stones.

Carus looked about.

"I know it is here," the traitor Storm Warden Librarian said aloud. "I can feel it." Blood continued dripping from his chest.

He was in the center of a score of tall white stones. Each was smooth, at least ten metres tall, and appeared embedded deep within the ground. Carus reached out with his psychic senses. _Stairs, going down_ , he said to himself as he noticed the opening in front of one of the stones, an opening hidden by the warp.

He ran to the opening and down the stairs. "Nothing will stop me!"

Carus reached the landing and looked around. He was in a large circular chamber filled with artifacts. _This chamber lies beneath and within the circle of stones above_ , he said to himself as he looked around.

There were countless weapons. Swords and spears. Shurikens. Armour and crests that signified the clans to which they belonged.

"I know what you seek and it is not yours to take," said a voice.

Carus whirled around.

A near transparent form stood facing him. It was tall and slender with long black hair pulled into a top knot, leaving exposed the pointed ears. Emerald almond shaped eyes. It was the incorporeal form of an Eldar dressed in near transparent exotic mesh armour covered in runes.

"I am Althraic, Void Dreamer of the Tor Malekh Corsairs. Farseer of Tir'Ailinne before that and Bonesinger before that," the spirit said. "The blade was fashioned by my own will. You have no right to it." The spirit looked at Carus' chest and then his feet. "You desecrate this chamber with your corrupted blood."

Carus felt the spirit's anger tremble through the warp of the chamber. He ignored it and looked past. A solid suit of mesh armour identical to the one worn by the Eldar spirit stood by itself. In its hands was a great blade as long as his power claymore. _The Witchblade_ , he concluded. With a thought to the Apothecary he had spoken to on Mocktaw, he thought, _I will play second fiddle no longer. It is mine by right of conquest._

Carus quickly called into his mind the wards of dismissal he had learned and shaped them from the warp with his mind. He strengthened them with his will. The Librarian carefully worked his craft, heedless of how much time it might take. Seconds? Minutes? He did not know. Althraic frowned and began to fade away. As the Void Dreamer diminished, Carus stepped forward and took the Witchblade. The empty mesh armour which had held it fell to the ground. Althraic's laughter filled the chamber for a moment but was silenced as his spirit was banished.

Power coursed through the hilt in Carus' hands as his blood continued to drip onto the floor. Power at his fingertips but he couldn't tap into it and control it. "No!" he screamed. A scream that shook the chamber. Then, he felt something being slid into his consciousness. _A Gift of the Gods_ , he laughed to himself. Knowledge filled him. The knowledge of the Eldar and mastery of the Witchblade's powers. The gaping wound in his chest closed and he felt whole…and different. _That old apothecary was right._ _The power of Chaos awaits those with the will to assert their right to it_ , he told himself with smug confidence _._

Carus' head began to ache and he removed his helmet.

 _Praise to the Architect of Change_ , he said to himself.


	84. Ch84 Tempest Blade Witchblade p2 scene 4

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Anwynn system  
Standings Stones of the World Spirit on the surface of Anwynn, Eldar maiden world

The landscape was filled with green…and exposed sap. Trees were torn and branches broken. Crumpled pods of violet and blue flowers were scattered about. The dead were scattered about too. Humans, in ramshackle gear, lay broken and bleeding. Eldar Exodites in their primitive clothing lay scattered about, missing arms and legs, holes in their chests. And there was blood…everywhere.

Sarcasin looked at Vitus. He was fully armoured in his prototype crimson suit, Eldar crafted blade on his back with his enormous bolt pistol on hip, and staring in the distance. Staring at the white stones in the distance protruding over the tree tops. A standing circle, she instantly recognized a structure that was part of the planet's World Spirit. The reports of autoguns filled the air from that direction. Birds swarmed to the location too and black clouds of insects followed them. Sarcasin felt the threads of Fate tightening and knew that would be their destination.

She noted that Mathis loyally stood at Vitus' side in carapace armour and then quickly looked around, knowing they were about to move.

The two Tech-Priests in her retinue calmly waited. Magos Ketya and Techsorcist Ferrus were each adorned in red robes with heavy armour attached to their chassis. Each also bore a plasma rifle in a ballistic mechadendrite as well as a power sword held in a mechanical arm.

Behind the Magos stood a score of Inquisitorial Stormtroopers, the Tempestus Scions who had been assigned to and trained by the Inquisition. She knew another score were in the woods watching for attack. Each wore unmarked carapace armour. Fully half of them carried Hot-Shot volley guns and wore packs on their backs to supply the necessary power for their laser weaponry. _Ryza-pattern_ , Sarcasin guessed while looking at the volley guns. A handful of troopers carried plasma pistols and chain swords. _A Tempestus Scions command squad. Inquisitor Fuyr planned well when he chose our reinforcements_ , she added in her thoughts. The remaining troopers in the clearing carried hot-shot lasguns. _An improvement over the typical lasgun_ , she conceded, _but not powerful enough for my taste._

Her gaze turned back to Vitus. He was looking directly at her.

"They are at the circle of standing stones," he said through the speakers of his power armour's vox. "We will meet them and finish this." He turned his head toward the command squad. "Try to not damage the standing stones, even if the enemy takes cover amongst them." He paused, then said, "Have your men quickly remove the other forces. There are two traitor space marines for you to deal with. You must coordinate your attacks with those of Inquisitor Sarcasin and the Tech-Priests in her retinue to neutralize the space marines. I will face the third traitor."

"Yes, Throne Agent D'Romas," answered the five troopers of the command squad in unison.

Sarcasin smiled silently to herself. _He is a natural leader and has taken command despite my seniority without losing a step. What would my young psyker have accomplished if he had followed his father's footsteps into the Imperial Navy?_ She hardened her thoughts. _No time for silly musings. It is time to kill._

"Let's roll!" Vitus barked.

The troopers immediately fell in line as Vitus moved into the trees. A handful formed around him with Mathis while the command squad fell in between Sarcasin and her retinue. A Squad covered each of their flanks in the distance and she knew that there was another score scattered in the trees, both beyond and behind them.

Vitus picked up the pace, his long power armoured legs stretching out and covering ground as he crashed through the growth. Mathis and the troopers broke into a controlled run to keep up with him. So did Sarcasin and the Tech-Priests.

The standing stones grew in size as they approached a clearing on its near side.

Sarcasin felt the Threads of Fate converge in her mind's eye and simultaneously she felt Vitus grasp the warp.

Fire and explosions filled the air. Lightning dropped from the sky.


	85. Ch85 Tempest Blade Witchblade p2 scene 5

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Anwynn system  
Standings Stones of the World Spirit on the surface of Anwynn, Eldar maiden world

The fire and explosions covered the landscape for an instant before the vaporizing power of lightning struck from the sky. The clearing in the middle was filled with blood and the bodies of men and Eldar as well as the gargantuan body of a reptile with its belly split open.

Vitus was at the edge of the clearing. He raised off one knee and stood. _I barely raised the kine shield in time_ , he told himself. His mind focused on the surrounding battle and everything slowed to a crawl as his mind expanded.

The men who were at his side started to reorient themselves after the lightning strike. One did not get up. _At least loyal Mathis survived_ , he thought. They were in the open and in danger. _Take cover._ Vitus did not speak. He sent the order to them with but a thought.

His mind continued to expand over the battlefield.

On one side was arrayed more than two score of armed and armoured humans that comprised the warband of the Chaos Sorcerer he had faced on Phobos Tertius. Some were men in flak armour, others in carapace armour, and a few in bashed together armour kits which haphazardly covered their bodies. They were armed with a variety of weapons: autoguns and lasguns, bayonets, and combat knives, and even a few chainswords and chainaxes. They were hidden amongst the trees and behind the standing stones. With them were two dangerous figures. Space marines who had turned their back on the Emperor. _You will die today for your treachery_ , he thought _._ In his anger, Vitus was not sure if he merely formed the thought in his mind or forced it into the minds of the space marines as a proclamation. He did not care, either way.

On the other side were the forces of the Imperium. Two score of Tempestus Scions under the auspices of the Inquisition. Protected by carapace armour and armed with lasguns far superior to those of the enemies on the other side of the clearing. Arrayed against the two traitor marines were the command squad, the Tech-Priests, and Inquisitor Sarcasin. Their command squad was armed with plasma pistols and chainswords while the Tech-Priests were heavily armoured and armed with plasma rifles and power swords. Inquisitor Sarcasin was protected within her power armour and held her force staff in hand. Worry for her momentarily clouded Vitus' thoughts, then he banished it.

On the opposite edge stood his foe, but not how he remembered him. Gone was the space marine he had fought in the Spinward Front, a marine in light blue armour covered in blood coloured sigils wielding a chainaxe and wearing a helmet with a nine-point rack of horns. In his place stood an armoured individual. The power armour was still light blue and covered with blood coloured sigils, but there the similarities to the space marine from Phobos Tertius ended. The individual was as tall as Vitus and even thicker. In its hands was a great and long blade instead of a chainaxe _. He holds a Witchblade_ , thought Vitus. _An Eldar-crafted force blade._ He wore no helmet. His eyes were light blue and almond shaped and his ears were long and pointed, giving him an appearance similar to an Eldar. Growing out of his head was a rack of horns. Nine points. _It appears the Architect of Change has gifted him today for his treachery and murder._

Vitus locked eyes with Carus. In them were nothing but hate and rage.

"For the Emperor!" Vitus shouted, amplified and spread across the battlefield by his vox. "Death to His foes!"

Vitus and Carus charged at one another, each grabbing hold of the warp. Flaming blade in Vitus' hand and Witchblade in that of Carus. The battle erupted around them.

Mathis and the troopers who had been at Vitus' side when the lightning struck, quickly scrambled to the tree-line and turned around to fire at their enemy. The two renegade space marines, spaced roughly twenty metres apart beyond Carus and behind two standing stones, considered targeting the crawling troopers for a moment then turned their combined boltgun fire toward Vitus before he closed with Carus. A choice they instantly regretted as their bolts exploded harmlessly against the kine shield he had raised. Their hasty decision bought the troopers the moment they needed to reach cover.

Las fire and autogun fire erupted throughout the clearing as well as the surrounding trees and standing stones. A few Imperial troopers not safely behind cover took the brunt of the fire. Their bodies danced to the impacts from the withering fusillade then collapsed to the ground, blood spilling from the openings in their armour. But, the return fire from the troopers was stronger. It blasted through vegetation and chipped away at tree trunks. Several of the traitors to Humanity fell as the blood spilled from their bodies.

"Techsorcist Ferrus, Magos Ketya!" shouted Sarcasin through her vox. "Anti-mass targeting tactics!" She fired her bolt pistol at the left most renegade space marine and reached to the warp, raising a kine shield. The two Tech-Priests immediately put distance between themselves and took cover behind stumps before leveling their plasma rifles at the space marines and returning fire. Their fire found no marks save the standing stones.

Witchblade and Eldar-crafted blade wreathed in white fire struck together as Carus and Vitus met in the middle of the clearing and began their dance. Carus wielding the Witchblade with his renewed training with the sword, skill worthy of being named Tempest Blade and augmented by his newly gained precognitive abilities. Vitus wielding his Eldar-crafted blade with the forms from ancient Terra passed down through his House's generations.

Two giants, step for step with each other.

As their blades met and parried, Carus called down lightning. Vitus tossed it aside with a thought. Flames leapt from Vitus' blade and engulfed Carus. They never reached the renegade's flesh and with but a thought, Carus extinguished them.

"You will die, traitor!" screamed Vitus through his vox.

"Puppet!" screamed Carus. "You dance on the Inquisition's strings but think you serve the Carrion Throne!"

"I live to serve the Emperor!" Vitus screamed back.

Each reached deeper into the warp with their grasp as they danced and swung.

Around them, the battle raged.

Explosion after explosion as the traitors sent grenades from an automatic launcher. Trees were rent asunder. Troopers fell. The space marines stopped targeting Vitus and their marksmanship paid off. First one trooper fell. Then another and another and another. The superior firepower of the Imperial troopers paid its dividend. Traitor after traitor fell, blasted by las fire. Tree trunks were chipped away and then fell.

 _Tell the Tech-Priests to step though and attack when the opportunity presents itself_ , echoed Vitus' voice in Sarcasin's head.

"Do not question," said Sarcasin to her Tech-Priests through her digitally encrypted communication device. "Just step through and attack!" She dodged behind a tree as one of the space marines took aim at her. The bolt shattered the tree but barely dinted her armour.

Vitus and Carus circled round and round, step for step in unison. Blades striking high, then blades striking low. Lightning bolt after lightning bolt struck the ground around them. Balls of white flame danced around them too, flying in and out, never quite reaching Carus. The renegade sensed an opening in Vitus' concentration and redoubled his efforts. Strike after strike was blocked but not countered by Vitus.

"You grow weak and your mastery of your forms is limited," laughed the renegade.

Magos Ketya took aim with her plasma rifle at one space marine behind a standing stone. The space marine quickly looked around. The Calculus Upgrade implanted into her cranium computed the trajectory and she adjusted. Her plasma rifle fired. The plasma jet struck beneath the space marine's gorgot on the way up and then into his brain. Kill shot. He dropped.

At that moment, a black void appeared beside her. Without thinking or calculating, she leapt through. And found herself face to face with the other space marine. But, aid was there. Techsorcist Ferrus was on the other side of the boltgun and chainsword armed renegade.

Fire erupted. Explosions filled the air. Las blasts and gunfire went back and forth and the casualties mounted as the troopers and renegades continued their close-range war of attrition.

Vitus regained his focus and matched Carus blow for blow. The frustration built within the renegade. "I will destroy you!" he screamed at Vitus.

Vitus laughed in response as he batted away the Witchblade with his flame wreathed sword.

Carus returned with a mighty overhand stroke of the Witchblade. All reservations were cast aside and he pushed his power to control the warp beyond his limits. The sky was rent asunder by the overhead swing before it was finally blocked by Vitus' blade. A tear in the fabric of reality formed and through it could be seen the leering eyes of daemons readying themselves to enter.

 _Val_ , Vitus' voice entered Sarcasin's head. _I need you to occupy him a little._ She felt the strain evident in his communication.

Sarcasin activated her psychic hood and sought to engage the Sorcerer's will. _He's…so strong_ , she thought. _Whatever gifts he received made his will like adamantium._ She reached into her faith and focused it. _For Mynor_ , she thought as she recalled the _exterminatus_ she had called down there. _For those killed on Megiddo_ , she added. _For the loyalists killed on Voorhal Station_. With one last thought, she cried aloud, "For the Emperor!" She locked her will with that of Carus and locked him from calling the warp.

The space marine facing the two Tech-Priests was no fool and acted quickly. Before Techsorcist Ferrus could react to passing through the portal Vitus created, he dropped his boltgun and drew his chainsword. He swung powerfully, below Ferrus' power sword guard, and into the Techsorcist's torso. He withdrew his blade and spun away. But, Magos Ketya was already in motion. She stepped around Ferrus and swung with her power sword. The space marine quickly parried, but the disruption field destroyed his chainsword. To the marine's surprise, Ferrus turned like lightning with his power sword. Though he had received a serious injury, it did nothing to slow the mechanically enhanced Techsorcist. His power blade sliced deep into the torso of the space marine and lodged there. The space marine didn't quit. He reached for the blade but Ketya was faster. Her power sword took the pinned space marine's head.

Then came the explosion.

Ferrus and Ketya were ejected from the explosion and fell to the ground. Neither had seen the marine pull the grenade and its pin.

Vitus quickly parried the overhand blow from Carus and returned one of his own. The traitor blocked it handily. Step for step they danced, but Vitus' mind was elsewhere as he struggled to contain the tear in reality caused by the Carus' will and the Witchblade.

 _If I close the tear, any who make it through will be dismissed_ , Vitus thought to himself. _But, if any get through, their attacks will prevent me from closing the tear._ He struggled and drank deeply into the warp. _Give me strength, Emperor!_ he called. _Let me work your will!_

Step for step, Vitus moved and parried with Carus.

Vitus' mind focused and placed a ward of order and light beyond the edge of the tear in reality. It shone brightly and kept the daemons at bay. He split his concentration further and focused on the rend. It began to close, but did so slowly.

 _This must end_ , Vitus said.

He broke his synchronization with Carus and lowered his head as he exploded forward into the Sorcerer. Carus took his opportunity. The Witchblade struck down in Vitus' collar, but near its hilt and robbed of its power as Vitus had closed the distance between them. Its power further diminished by the explosions from the reactive surface of the prototype armour. Vitus slammed into the Sorcerer and dropped him. He ignored the pain and swung overhead. Again and again. The first blow was blocked. The second was partly parried but still swung through into the torso of Carus. Still he kept his focus on the ward and closing the rift as he danced around the down but still fighting Carus. He swung. Again and again. No response from below. First an arm was gone and then Carus' head was cleaved.

"It is over!" he screamed as he finished closing the rend in reality and brought his attention back to one place. He lifted Carus' head and screamed. For the Emperor! Death to His foes!"


	86. Ch86 Tempest Blade Witchblade p2 scene 6

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse Realm  
Anwynn system  
Standings Stones of the World Spirit on the surface of Anwynn, Eldar maiden world

Silence filled the clearing as the last of the traitors were put down.

Sarcasin ran to Vitus.

He removed his helmet, then buckled to his knees and looked down. For a moment Vitus watched the blood run onto the gold symbol of House D'Romas. A red trickle that ran over the golden eagle and laurel on his chest. Then, he looked up into Sarcasin's worried face. "We did it," he said.

"Yes, we did," she answered and forced a small smile.

Sarcasin looked around.

Magos Ketya and the Techsorcist had each helped the other up. Despite the significant damage to their cybernetic components, they appeared in good health. Mathis approached Sarcasin and Vitus, helmet in hand and blood seeping from a hole in his hip.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Vitus asked.

"Affirmative, Throne Agent D'Romas," answered Mathis with a smile that was half grimace.

Sarcasin followed Vitus' gaze as he looked past at a commotion beyond. She saw the remaining storm troopers stop tending their wounded and form up to fire behind her and Vitus into the circle of standing stones.

"Do not fire," Vitus commanded.

As Vitus reached for the Witchblade, Sarcasin looked behind her into the circle of standing stones.

Two finely armoured Eldar were approaching. She saw a third Eldar, one in more primitive garb, disappearing into the ground in front of one of the standing stones.

Vitus stood tall and moved beside Sarcasin. Mathis stood on his other shoulder. She silently laughed at herself. _Why does it make me feel stronger to have you stand by my side?_ she asked herself instead of asking him directly. A small smile formed on her face. _Well, I think anyone would feel stronger with you at their side, my young psyker._

The two Eldar came up to them.

They were both female. One was dressed in armour which clung tightly to her form, armour made of incredibly fine scales. Most of the scales were a deep blue, while countless other golden scales were arranged in runes on the armour. A long and slender blade rested on her hip. She was thin and long-limbed, typical of the Eldar race, with straight black hair pulled back into a long topknot that ran down her back. Her pale face was angular with long slender pointed ears and her emerald eyes were almond shaped. The other Eldar wore form-fitting deep blue scaled armour similar to that worn by the first. Her long straight black hair fell onto her shoulders.

"That does not belong in your hands!" the one with a top-knot snapped at Vitus as she pointed to the Witchblade. "It is no trophy. It was my Father's and now it belongs to me."

"I agree," Vitus answered. "I killed him," he said and pointed at Carus' dead form. "Then I picked this up to give to you. I need no trophy." He reached it toward the Eldar, hilt first.

The Eldar with a top-knot snatched it from his gauntleted hands. "You may refer to me as Alkretia," she said. "I am the Princess of the Tor Malekh Corsairs. This is my Void Dreamer. You may refer to her as Eislyn."

"We may refer to you as Alkretia and Eislyn," Vitus said in his deepest voice. "How gracious of you to allow us that." Alkretia's eyes squinted at him. Vitus laughed and smiled. "You may refer to me as Vitus and to her as Inquisitor Valette Sarcasin." He looked over his other shoulder. "You may refer to him as Mathis."

Alkretia turned her head away from Vitus and to Sarcasin. "Is he always this arrogant?" Alkretia asked.

"You have no idea how arrogant he can be," Sarcasin added with a laugh.

"I think I will leave you to talk to them, Sarcasin," Vitus added. "My wound has started to knit but I think others could use my help."

Sarcasin looked at him and then nodded.

Vitus nodded to the Eldar and walked toward the storm troopers. Mathis followed.

Alkretia stared at Vitus as he walked away. "Millennia ago, my father and I served together onboard the craftworld, Tir'Ailinne," she said. "I had started the path of the Witch and he was an experienced Farseer." She paused, then turned her face back toward Sarcasin. "My father had a vision regarding the great Enemy. Then, using the skills he learned as a Bonesinger, he forged twin blades from wraithbone. He named one Belenos and the other Mogounos. I learned years later that he gave Belenos to a human woman, who was what you call a rogue trader. The one who calls himself Vitus wears that blade," she added.

"Your father gave the blade to Angelica D'Romas, one of his ancestors," Sarcasin said. "He found it one of his ship's holds and bonded with it. It answers his call."

Alkretia merely nodded.

"I think he is the one I warned in the Cinerus Maleficum," Eislyn added to Alkretia. "The one who destroyed the Darkness there. But, I'm not sure. He seems…different and stronger."

"He has grown in strength since then," Sarcasin said. "He is much stronger and molding the warp to his will has changed him."

Eislyn nodded, then looked over her shoulder. Sarcasin followed her gaze to see the third Eldar approaching. The Eldar was also female. Her long black hair was wild and uncombed and she wore a simple and short brown dress. An enormous sheathed sword rested in her hands. "It is Nematona, Llefelys' apprentice Worldsinger. She is carrying a weapon from the chambers," Eislyn added in a puzzled tone.

"By the Asuryani," Alkretia cried. "It is Mogounos. The twin of Belenos."

"That fool came for this but did not realize what he sought. Chaos will blind one in that manner," said the plain-clothed Eldar. "He grabbed Althraic's Witchblade instead." She turned her head to look at Vitus in the distance and stared silently at him. "When I saw him, I was certain this blade was for him, but he already has a blade." She paused and turned to look in Sarcasin's face. "I believe you should keep this," she said and reached the blade toward Sarcasin. "I wish it to cause no more trouble here."

 **The End of Episode 9**

 **A/N** There will be a three scene epilogue to season 2 posted the weekend of November 30.


	87. Chapter 87 S2 Epilogue Scene 1

817.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Drusus Marches sub-sector of the Calixis sector  
Port Wander, Rubycon II system  
Starboard landing bay of the _Emperor's Law_ , Inquisitorial cruiser and personal void ship of Inquisitor Lord Macarus

The Rubycon II system was discovered millennia before by the famed Rogue Trader Vivaldi Jontur. At its center sat the ruby itself, a red supergiant star named Rubycon Majoris which was a thousand times the size of Blessed Sol. In orbit, just outside the star's erupting flares was a scorched and tidally-locked planet which had been unofficially granted the name Rustrock. Beyond that lay the Brothers, twin gas giants named after the sons of Vivaldi Jontur, Corlon and Thamos. Between the Brothers lay an asteroid belt and beyond them lay the last bastion of Imperial influence before passing through the Maw and into the lawless region known as the Koronus Expanse, Port Wander.

There were countless gothic spires and a massive construction of a Palatine eagle in the Port's central bastion which gave the station the appearance of the skyline of a grounded Imperial city. From the central bastion radiated countless arms, topped with various spires and structures, and whose bottom was covered with various docks and minor repair yards. In the distance from the Port, two black vessels with no running lights sat within what would be a void man's version of a stone throw from each other. They were Inquisitorial cruisers, the _Emperor's Law_ and _His Fiery Might_.

The vast landing bay of the _Emperor's Law_ was nearly devoid of life. Other than a handful of servitors scurrying about, there were only two occupants who stood adjacent to a hover platform loaded with a number of items, Inquisitor Sarcasin and Inquisitor Lord Lucius Macarus.

Sarcasin was dressed in a simple white robe which contrasted sharply with her ebon skin where it was exposed, namely her hands and face. The robe's hood was pulled up, covering the intricate knots in her hair and the golden psychic circuitry laced into them.

Sarcasin glanced at the Inquisitor Lord as a whole before focusing on his gaze. Royal blue robes were draped over his slender frame and he stood tall despite his advanced age. A matching royal blue skull cap covered his head with his short white hair visible beneath its edge. A wrinkled face and white eyebrows surrounded his steel blue eyes. _Time is catching up to Lucius_ , she thought. _Still, there is much power within him_ , she concluded as her dark eyes met his steel blue gaze.

"It has been a sincere pleasure to spend time with you again, Inquisitor Sarcasin," he said with formality. "You were my prize pupil." He paused for a moment as if he were unsure what to say. "But, you are no longer my young psyker. You are a seasoned Inquisitor in your own right, worthy of respect. Respect earned through years of success in tracking down and defeating threats to the Imperium."

"Thank you, Inquisitor Lord Macarus," Sarcasin responded. "Your words are too kind." She waited for what would come next from him.

" _His Fiery Might_ has been placed under your command," Macarus said. "It is appropriate for your station and you have proven time and again you are worthy of it." He paused, then said, "It is an instrument of war. It's librarium contains a wealth of information on heretics, xenos, and Chaos. Not to mention its artisans are skilled at crafting devices to defeat xenos and daemons."

Sarcasin was silent for a moment, stunned. "Thank you, Inquisitor Lord Macarus," she said.

"Before I placed your young psyker into the stasis box, he told me what he perceived of the Sorcerer from his corpse," Macarus added. "Before he murdered his apprentice and turned to Chaos, the Sorcerer was a Librarian named Carus who hailed from the Storm Wardens chapter of space marines." Macarus paused a moment and stared into Sarcasin's eyes. "Their chapter home world is a planet named Sacris located in the Drusus marches. I sent a coded message to their Reclusiarch informing him of the Anwynn battle and your young psyker's role in defeating the Sorcerer. Although I am sure they feel it was their duty to execute the traitor from within their ranks, I also am quite confident they will be both accepting and appreciative of Vitus performing his duty to the Emperor. Perhaps that will be a string he can pull later."

"Yes, Lord Macarus," answered Sarcasin.

"When you reach Holy Terra, you must first journey to Vorysk Keep and there find Inquisitor Lord Carlynn of the Ordo Malleus," Macarus told her. "He is a quiet and experienced seer with close ties to the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. You may speak freely with him regarding the gates. He will see to it that your young psyker is put on the path to have his soul bound to Him as well as conveying our requisitions to the Departmento Munitorum." His blue eyes stared into hers for a long moment. "Sarcasin, are you second guessing my decision to have him placed in a stasis box during the journey to Holy Terra? Did you not argue that you believed his psyche was fragmenting?"

"He received a terrible wound from a Witchblade augmented by the psychic might of a Chaos Sorcerer. He was split at his collarbone by the blade, a blade which could strike through a Leman Russ tank's armour plating. He was barely saved by the reactive armour of his suit. I had wished to see him fully healed before being placed there," Sarcasin answered. "Once we arrive in the Sol system, we will be on a strict timetable and may not be able to achieve his full recovery before he is presented for binding. It may kill him." She wiped her eyes to ensure a stray tear did not run down her cheek.

Macarus stared at her.

Finally, he said, "His recovery was progressing nicely. I did not believe he was as badly wounded as you say when I placed him in the stasis box." He glanced at the large box on top of the hover platform, then his eyes returned to Sarcasin. She looked at him, confused. "But, I trust your judgement on the severity of the wound when it was inflicted. Have you considered that the results of his genetic samples taken during the Phobos Tertius quarantine were compromised?"

"I have great faith in Sister Sokic," she snapped back, full of indecision. _Is he questioning me or Sister Sasha?_ Sarcasin thought to herself. "I trust both her skill and her devotion."

"I trust you, Sarcasin," answered Macarus with a warm smile. "Had you known something different, you would not have been so worried about him."

"That sounds less like trust and more like a rational conclusion," she answered.

The Inquisitor Lord laughed. "It is both, my young psyker. But, Sister Sokic left all the results of the quarantine genetic scans for Arch Magos Sabine onboard the _Canthos_. She also left a note regarding the unusual genetic sample of the captive along with his corpse in a stasis box. I do not think it coincidental that the Arch Magos so readily agreed to your request to aid the Navigators of the Merates cluster void clans."

"I was aware of that but thought the trove of information left by Alidyne was an incredible enticement," Sarcasin said.

"Did your young psyker not inform you that the Arch Magos practically demanded genetic samples from him before he left _Voorhal Station_?" asked Macarus. "And yes, your psyker honoured the request."

"I did not know," said Sarcasin with worry.

"Do not worry," answered Macarus. "He is in a stasis box until you release him and I will make inquiries of Arch Magos Sabine when I return to Palatinus."

Sarcasin nodded in response.

"That will be one more thing I will do in addition to raising Sister Sasha Sokic and Missionary Drake Capek to full Inquisitors," Macarus said. "The discovery of the gates in the Marani nebula has magnified the importance of my work in the Expanse."


	88. Chapter 88 S2 Epilogue Scene 2

818.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Nova Roma system, otherwise known as New Rome in Low Gothic  
Anthony D'Romas Conservatory on the surface of Capitolinus

The marriage joining House D'Romas to House Aurelius was a massive affair divided into two events. The first, and smaller, event occurred on the newly colonized world named Aurelius Prime in the Gamma Marani system. It was an affair performed under the succession rites of House Aurelius by the minor nobles of the ancient Knight House. There were tournaments of arms whose rules dated back to before the creation of the Imperium. Some said they even dated back to Holy Terra itself. The second and larger event was performed on the world of Capitolinus within the newly fashioned Anthony D'Romas Conservatory, named in honour of the father of Azzurra D'Romas who had contributed much to the original designs of the colony before his untimely death.

As the conduct of the noble houses of the Imperium, as well as arranging marriages within and between them, was the province of the Order Famulous of the Adepta Sororitas, Sister Elena had been saddled with the responsibility of planning the wedding festivities on both worlds.

The Sister stood quietly as she watched the service from the balcony.

Sister Elena stood tall in a golden sleeveless gown. Her long red hair had been arranged in an unusual fashion. It had been partitioned and then pulled into six different braids which were wrapped together on top her head. Her bangs were braided onto a golden vitta, a headband stretching across her head just over her hairline. She raised her hand and touched her hair. _A Sini Crenes is what Azzurra called it_ , Sister Elena thought. _She said it suits me. House D'Romas holds so many ancient and valuable traditions from Holy Terra._ She paused a moment in her thoughts. _Why did she laugh when I said the Sini Crenes looked beautiful on her too?_

Sister Elena's looked down at the conservatory's stage as the singing began. Her vantage point in the balcony held a commanding view of the auditorium which was filled with nearly a thousand guests. On either side of the stage was situated half of the House D'Romas band and with them were the singers, women in white robes. _My Sisters from the Order Madriga_ , she told herself. _I am so glad Missionary Capek was able to convince them to come at my request. Sister Mabel said the conservatory is so lovely they might stay_ , she added to herself with pride.

She looked at the court on stage between the singers.

On the left stood the groomsmen, knights from House Aurelius. The wore dark blue pants, greatcoats with silver and gold trim, and black boots. Each had a blade on his side. _Charnabel sabres, forged onboard the Tiberius by the master smiths of House D'Romas_ , she thought. _Given as gifts at the ceremony on Aurelius Prime. More tradition._ A smile grew upon her red lips. On the right, the matrons were dressed in dark crimson gowns and crimson slippers. Their hair was down, and they each wore a golden necklace and golden bracelet. Lady Elena laughed quietly to herself. _Master Haarken's apprentices chosen from the Ultramar born artisans._

In the middle were the groom and bride.

Gareth Aurelius was tall with his broad back turned toward Elena. He wore a deep blue greatcoat with gold and silver trim. Aurelius also wore a Charnabel blade on his side. Beside him stood Azzurra in all white, a long sleeveless gown with a train that trailed down the steps of the stage where a half-dozen flower girls in golden skirts carried its hem. Azzurra's blonde hair was also styled into a Sini Crenes, but with a crimson vitta as opposed to the golden one in Elena's hair. _With her back to me, I can't see her belly_ , laughed Elena to herself. _It won't be long before she gives birth to the first heir to the D'Romas and Aurelius lines._

Behind them stood Missionary Drake Capek. He was dressed in black robes and stood beneath the massive Palatine Aquila that dominated the rear of the stage.

The singing in ancient High Gothic reached a crescendo. A noise from behind startled Sister Elena and she whirled her head. "Master Garus?" she said in surprise as she recognized his form. _Why now?_ she asked herself.

Thomas Garus, the personal seneschal of Lady Azzurra before she was named Lord Commander of House D'Romas, was dressed in black pants with a white shirt and his long curly black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was tall and thin and the step on which he stood over Elena magnified his height. A bolt pistol was on his right hip. "You requested to speak with me, so I came," he answered coldly.

The singing finished and Elena heard Missionary Capek's voice in the background.

"Yes," Elena answered with a frown. She pushed back her displeasure with formality. "Lord Commander D'Romas has had many affairs to attend to with the uniting of the two houses," she began. "So, she asked me to convey many of her instructions to you and to Master Haarken," Elena added.

"Well, I'm waiting," responded Garus.

There was silence in the background of the auditorium and then it was broken by Capek's voice.

Sister Elena took a deep breath. "Lord Commander D'Romas has set forth two main objectives for you. First, it would be very beneficial to the Adeptus Mechanicus holdings in the Beta Marani system if the Adeptus Administratum had a depot in the nearby Alpha Marani system on the edge of the nebula," she said. "Founding such a colony would allow Rogue Traders to turn in collected resources and pay tithes they are required to without journeying through the dangerous Maw of the expanse. Much legwork will be necessary to arrange the resources and recruit the colonists for this endeavour. This will benefit the Imperium and the House."

"Yes, Sister Elena," he coldly answered.

"Furthermore, the new colonies of House D'Romas have need of Astropaths to communicate with each other, the astropathic choirs onboard the ships of the fleet, and the outside Imperium. There are not enough spread amongst the fleet as it is," added Sister Elena. "You must meet with Marius Hax, Governor of the Calixis sector, and persuade him of the value in transferring assignment of Astropaths to House D'Romas. If you do not secure enough through the Governor, seek aid from the Imperial Navy at Port Wander. Beyond that, it is left at your discretion to secure the necessary Astropaths."

There was applause in the background. Sister Elena silently fumed. _I missed the ceremony while talking to this petulant fool._

"And the specific requirements of these tasks?" asked Garus.

"All the requirements are in data modules waiting for you," Elena answered. "I do not have them with me. I will have them sent to _The Silent Sister_ for your departure."

" _The Silent Sister_ ," Garus said. "The frigate named _The Silent Sister_? Not the _Emperor's Lance_?"

A murmur rose up from below as the crowd began to stand and move.

"No," answered Sister Elena. "Master Haarken has been given his own assignments and the use of the _Lance_ to accomplish them.

Garus frowned.

"Now, I have duties to attend with the conclusion of the ceremony," Sister Elena snapped.

Thomas Garus turned and left, his strides carrying him up the steps of the balcony and away from Sister Elena.

Sister Elena sighed and then mumbled to herself, "I fear that boy will cause trouble that will need to be dealt with."


	89. Chapter 89 S2 Epilogue Scene 3

818.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Screaming Vortex  
Bridge of the _Cerberus_ , modified Cobra-class destroyer formerly known as the _Chimaera_ , and as _Angevin's Star_ before that

The command throne of the _Cerberus_ was neither as tall nor as grand as that of the _Tiberius_. And the man seated in it was not nearly so tall as Vitus. He has short with short black hair and beady eyes and wore a black vest with a white shirt beneath. Captain Josef Matisse, or Captain Vengel as he had been called before that, or Captain Josef Malistin before even that, looked at the ceiling over his head.

The bridge was dimly lit. _We need to drop into port for an extended repair availability_ , Vengel sighed as he noted the broken fixtures lining the ceiling. _At least we made it out of that Eldar system intact_. He sighed to himself. _The repairs we managed were simply not good enough. Two months to bandage the plasma drive._

Vengel turned his eyes to everything and everyone on the deck in front of him.

The bridge was small in comparison to cruisers such as the _Tiberius_ or the _Lictor_ too. Still, there were many stations in common. The station normally operated by the Master of Scanners was filled by a tall and skinny man whose shaved head was covered with tattoos. A short and thick woman with ragged red hair and dressed in all black with chains was seated at the control panel of the Master of Comms. The rest of the bridge was filled with a variety of men and women in a variety of clothing. Browns and blues. Red. Short pants and black leather pants. A tall top knot of hair on the port side and a shaved head on the starboard.

But, not one of those things held Vengel's attention for more than the moment it took to dismiss them. _I criticized Alghurst's, I mean Renard's, crew, but I'm the one who needs a more disciplined crew_ , he thought.

His gaze settled on the striking lady seated at the Navigator console. _Alia._ Her long black hair was pulled back to allow the Navigator harness to fasten more easily to her head and hide her third eye.

"Our mission was a success." The mechanical words jarred Vengel and he turned his focus to the individual standing beside Alia. The red-robed individual had a body whose flesh had been mostly replaced by cybernetic and mechanical parts mounted to a chassis known as Mechanicus Implants. Magos Quintus Alidyne, Genetor Salk, Quintus Maximus, and Apothecary Assad were several of the names the individual had gone by.

"A success?" asked Vengel. "Captain Alghurst's fleet was destroyed by the Eldar corsair vessel and the Inquisitorial cruiser. We barely made it out alive."

"But, we did make it out alive," Alidyne added with a mechanical laugh. "Surviving is always a success all by its self. I got the specimens I wanted. Your warband collected valuables from the surface. Valuables that dealers in the cold trade will be very happy to trade for." Vengel turned his mechanical form toward Vengel. "Alia is alive and well," he added with a laugh.

 _He knows_ , thought Vengel. _He's figured out that I am a dumb lummox who has become partial to her._ _But, I'll have the last laugh._ His gaze turned toward Alia. _My men retrieved from the surface the botanical specimens I sought and that was my first step to getting you out of this_ , he told himself.

"With so many of the raiders who may have attacked you gone, we can easily trek through paths that were previously too dangerous to pass through."

"Go on," said Vengel. "I can tell when you have more to say."

"Yes," answered Alidyne with his most flat voice. "The Dakkar Navigators…lost many members today…with Alghurst's fleet." He paused for a moment as if in thought, then continued, "They will need…replacements…and swiftly. We must…contact them. Offer the creation…of fully-grown clones…of Alia…and of…their stock."

"Now, you send like a merchant," Vengel offered aloud. _A flesh merchant, that is. He's been playing so many roles for so long, he is slipping between them._

"And for the service of creating what they desire," Alidyne responded, ignoring Vengel's barb and once again losing his piece-meal speech, "You can get your vessel fully repaired."

"And when the Inquisition comes after us?" asked Vengel. "What of Lord D'Romas?"

"I will deal with the Inquisition when they arrive," answered Alidyne. "Lord D'Romas. That is an experiment whose origins date back before the Imperium and there is only one variable left to be adjusted in phase one. After that adjustment has been made, the only thing left will be to continue collecting data and begin phase two." A mechanical laugh erupted from Alidyne. "Lady Azzurra on the other hand, that is an experiment whose origins predate even the Vitus experiment. There are many variables left to play out in that experiment. And, with my new specimens gathered from the Eldar, I can start a new set of experiments."

 _Is there any heresy you haven't committed?_ Vengel asked to himself.

 **A/N** This concludes the second season of Threads of Fate. There will be an upcoming Series Finale, expected to be 5 parts and it should be out in about 3 to 4 months. I'm not sure on the timetable right now.


	90. Chapter 90 SF1 Days Gone By

**A/N** The Series Finale is broken down into five parts and all five parts have already been written. Parts 1 through 4 have all received their final edits too. The current plan is to post Days Gone By (this chapter) and Part 1 The Reclamation (Ch 91-95) on Monday 21st of January 2019. Journey to Terra (Ch 96) and Part 2 The Binding (Ch 97-101) and Chaos Rising (Ch 102) will be posted on Friday 1st February 2019 if not a couple days earlier and the remaining parts every two weeks (give or take up to a couple days) from that point on. I still have to write a three scene epilogue (already "mapped" out) and make a timeline but that should be easy.

 **Days Gone By** covers the many events in the three years after Vitus D'Romas left for Holy Terra to have his soul bound to the God-Emperor of Mankind. Events which led to the reclamation of Pryamus 2 and set the stage for the final weaving of the story between House D'Romas and the enemies it had become entwined with in the Koronus Expanse.

 **It was the 41** **st** **Millennium**

To have lived in such times was to be one amongst untold billions. It was to live in the cruelest and the most bloody regime imaginable. But, the scions of House D'Romas garnered authority and freedom far beyond the comprehension of the masses. Empowered by their ancient warrant of trade signed by the Emperor's own hand, they ventured into the uncharted void, discovering lost civilizations and bizarre alien technologies as well as founding the Nova Roma colony in the Emperor's name.

House D'Romas explored and conquered in His name in the Koronus expanse beyond the edge of the Imperium led by its two scions: Azzurra and Vitus D'Romas. The allies of the ancient house were many and powerful: the disciplined armsmen of House D'Romas, the void clans and Navigator houses who migrated from the Merates cluster long before, Valette Sarcasin with her Inquisitorial retinue and Cybernetica Datasmith Turing representing the Adeptus Mechanicus to name but a few.

But, for all the power wielded by the House in His name, it was beset by enemies on all sides: aliens such as the Rak'Gol, heretics such as the ancient Apothecary Assad of the third legion of space marines (a heretic also known as Magos Alidyne among many other titles), and much worse.

Still, Power and Promise flourished at their touch.

Sisters from the Order Madriga of the Adepta Sororitas established a mission on Capitolinus within the Anthony D'Romas Conservatory while Sisters from the Order Sabine infiltrated into the populations of Davidian and Megiddo in order to facilitate the work of the Missionarus Galaxia on those planets.

The Divine Astrometicum, servants of the Omnissiah who studied the cosmology of the universe, arrived on the new forge world of Beta Marani Secundus to study the Marani nebula. Also arriving on the scene was the ancient Ark Mechanicus void ship named _Zar Quaesitor_ carrying Belisarius Cawl himself, the Master of Masters. Cawl first met with Halaster Babbage, High-Fabricator of the Beta Marani forge system. Afterward, Cawl met with Arch Magos Mendel Sabine and put in motion the construction of a massive complex on Beta Marani Tertius, the sister planet to the aforementioned forge world. The contents of this manufacturing and genetorium facility were shrouded in mystery and was one of many such vaults the Master of Masters had scattered throughout the galaxy. Plans set in motion, Cawl departed in his Ark for regions unknown.

With the discovery of the Corzon nebula warp gate exponentially increasing the importance of the region, Inquisitor Lord Macarus directed the construction of the Palatine Redoubt, an Inquisitorial fortress based around the ancient tower on the surface of Palatinus. _The Void Spectre_ , a Dark Hunter-class stealth cruiser arrived from Segmentum Ultima through the Jericho-Maw warp gate and proceeded to establish _Watch Station Raptor's Eye_ on Palatinus from which the Deathwatch could monitor the threats from the many xenos in the Koronus expanse.

House D'Romas continued its exploration of the Marani nebula within the _Tiberius_ , following the last two known elseways paths leading from the void which held the Nova Roma system. Each shrouded warp route led to a habitable solar system. In the habitable system granted the name Antioch, a warp gate was found. A probe from the Adeptus Mechanicus discovered that the gate led to the Erlesse Rifts in the farthest reaches of the Taninim Expanse. The other system, named Pons Valentina, contained a collection of habitable planets similar to the Nova Roma system. It too contained a warp gate. Investigation of the gate by _The Void Spectre_ showed it led to a benighted system in a star cluster far beyond the reach of the Astronomican. For reasons unknown, Inquisitor Lord Macarus ordered the placement of automated defence systems to guard the entire Pons Valentina system. None were allowed to pass save _The Void Spectre_ , though the Inquisitor Lord made pledge that House D'Romas would eventually be tasked with exploring the region, but only after the arrival of an Adeptus Mechanicus task force requested from the Imperial forge world Stygies VIII at his request.

House D'Romas defended its investments in the mineral resources of Damaris when the system was attacked by WarBoss Snokgritz with his horde of Orks and allied human reavers. The _Lictor_ and _Tiberius_ were a devastating one-two punch when coupled with the flagships of several other Rogue Trader houses. The Imperial aligned colony was saved and the House's investments secured, not to mention the gaining of the eternal gratitude of the Damaran people.

But Fate is a fickle weaver, and as these successes were achieved, other threads stirred.

Magos Alidyne, the keeper of many titles, some true and some false, continued his work for the Tutors at the Red Schola in _Footfall_. He worked in league with the excommunicated Navigators of House Dakkar as well as carrying out experiments of his own devising. Works that would soon come to fruition.

Under the House D'Romas warrant, Captain Belfort led the galleas of war _Ulysses_ through the first discovered warp gate into the Corzon nebula near the Coronid Reach and contacted the lost colonies of the Beket dynasty. The first colony contacted was an agricultural colony on a temperate world named the Verdant Scar in Beket Prime, a system with several asteroid belts in addition to the Scar. Lacking Astropaths, the colony was ecstatic to regain contact with the Imperium after more than a century of silence. The second colony was contacted with similar results. It was a mining and industrial colony focused on the production of farming and construction equipment on the planet Lisle in Beket Secundus, a star system remarkably similar to that of Beket Prime. Similar as if they had each been constructed according to the same templated plan by some ancient race. It too had managed to remain fairly cohesive without contact from the Imperium after the _Honour of Pryamus Beket_ had been disabled by the void kraken.

But, the third colony was another story.

The datalogues recovered from onboard the _Honour of Pryamus Beket_ gave the D'Romas dynasty background information regarding the colony in the Beket Tertius system before it was approached by Captain Belfort of the _Ulysses_. The colony on Pryamus 2 had been founded with one purpose in mind, the production of lasguns to be sold to planetary defence forces and to be paid as a tithe to the Departmento Munitorum once the colony grew to be officially recognized by the Administratum. This production was to be handled by members of three clans of weaponsmiths recruited from the world of Coronis Agathon- the Eldarelles, the Mousch, and the Vykarons.

Upon reaching Pryamus 2, Captain Belfort made contact with the settlement controlled by the Vykarons Clan and they related a story of betrayal and tyranny…

As time passed without contact from the Beket dynasty the colonists had grown restless. Each of the three clans set up control of its own mines, production facilities, and residences. Then a warlord named Gunther Amakos made himself known to the people. The Mousch Clan swore allegiance to him and his warriors infiltrated the Eldarelle Clan manufactorum, by far the largest production facility of the three clans, and took control of it.

The Eldarelle weaponsmiths and many of their colonists fled to the country-side and to the Vykaron settlement. The two sides had been preparing to do battle when the _Ulysses_ arrived.

After receiving obstinate demands from Warlord Amakos, Captain Belfort called to the _Tiberius,_ and she answered…


	91. Chapter 91 SF1 The Reclamation scene 1

821.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
outside the Coronid Reach  
Corzon nebula  
Beket Tertius system on the surface of Pryamus 2  
Outside the Eldarelle Clan lasgun manufactorum

The Beket Tertius system had a powerful white star at its center and a half-dozen planets in its orbit as well as a dense asteroid belt. Each of the planets within the system was blessed with substantial mineral resources but Pryamus 2 was the only one also gifted with a habitable ecosystem. An abundance of life on a temperate world which led to its colonization by the Rogue Trader Vincent Beket. In orbit, high over the planet, rested a number of void ships from the fleet of House D'Romas. There was the ancient galleas of war named the _Ulysses_ , a pair of frigates, a squadron of destroyers, and the flagship of House D'Romas itself, the _Tiberius_.

When the _Tiberius_ arrived, Lord Commander Azzurra D'Romas issued her demand for capitulation to Clan Mousch and for Warlord Gunther Amakos to be captured and turned over to the armsmen of House D'Romas. When the Mousch Clan balked at her demands, the _Tiberius_ unleashed its bombardment cannon upon the Mousch Clan manufactorum and holdings. All was obliterated. But the clever Warlord Amakos had already escaped to the Eldarelle settlement, for he knew that House D'Romas would seek to take it by force with small arms rather than destroy the massive lasgun production facility from orbit.

And so began The Reclamation of Pryamus 2.

In the distance stood the wall to the Eldarelle compound. The terrain was open and with little cover for miles surrounding the settlement and manufactorum. A haze of smoke obscured the stars shining down on what was otherwise a clear and cloudless night sky. The barren scrubland contained countless rocky outcroppings, each a potential and hidden defensive emplacement waiting to scour the country-side of approaching infantry.

But the D'Romas forces were not limited to infantry.

"Operation Swift Blade commence," came the order over the vox from Lord Commander Azzurra D'Romas onboard the _Tiberius_.

A nine-metre tall bipedal walker made its way through the scrubland at almost a run, its searchlights turning from side to side. The walker was a deep blue in colour that nearly vanished in the darkness but its joints were silver. On its chest was a great shining emblem, a silver sword and silver spear crossed over a golden shield lit from underneath, the heraldry of Knight House Aurelius. The end of the walker's right arm was fashioned into an enormous gun, a thermal cannon, and its left arm ended in an enormous fist, a thunderstrike gauntlet. It was the _Bellatrix_ , a Knight-errant walker, the Imperial Knight armour piloted by Knight-scion Karina Gustav of House Aurelius.

The ion shield on her armour flared for an instant. _A lascannon_ , she scoffed. Karina's Knight senses quickly zeroed in on a rocky outcropping at two o'clock, her close coordination with the Knight's machine spirit made through her connection to its Throne Mechanicum. "There it is", she said aloud within her cockpit.

A voice came over the vox in the walker. "Armoured bunker ahead," it said. "Radial coordinate fifty metres and negative sixty degrees from location at beginning of transmission. Datasmith Turing out."

"I really hate that guy sometimes," Karina mumbled under her breath. The Knight-errant's ion shield flared again as las blasts issued forth from the outcropping. The _Bellatrix_ responded with barely a mental command from Knight Gustav. The right arm of the walker quickly raised and leveled itself as the Knight kept moving at a near run. A jet of superheated plasma shot forth from the barrel of the thermal cannon. There was an instant hiss and then the outcropping erupted. A moment later the outcropping was no more. All that remained was a heap of slag and molten rock.

 _Bellatrix_ never slowed.

"Bunker eliminated," Karina proclaimed over her vox. "Anything…more worthy of my time, Datasmith Turing?" she asked.

While waiting for the response from Datasmith Turing, _Bellatrix_ detected the roar of engines behind her and notified Knight Gustav through the Throne Mechanicum connecting her to the Knight. _Easy, Bellatrix_ , she responded. _They're ours. Half the infantry is rolling along in those open-topped pieces of junk_ , she thought. _We just need to get them into the compound._

"Nothing sighted, Knight-scion Gustav," answered Datasmith Turing. "Knight Kelson, Vulture gunship taking to the air from within the compound. Sending you the coordinates now. Sentinel walkers 3, 5, and 7. Follow lead of Knight Kelson."

 _Aah_ , thought Karina. _Something that would almost be worthy of my time, if it flew low enough. A Vulture gunship will be good practice for Kelson in his Armiger Helverin Knight. With the Sentinels joining in, this should go quickly._

The reports of autoguns firing echoed through the sky from across the other side of the compound. Knight Karina did not bother slowing for the situation across the battlefield despite _Bellatrix_ 's pleas and diagnostics of the battle.

"Scatter pattern! Walkers 3, 5, 7! Knight Kelson!" screamed Datasmith Turing over the vox. "Calculations detect suicide approach!"

An explosion rumbled through the night sky and a light flared from the far side of the compound.

"The damn Vulture tried to take them out!" screamed Karina within her cockpit. "Kelson! Status!"

"Status clear, Knight Gustav," answered Kelson. "Sentinel 3 down. Others clear."

 _As much as that metal head drives me crazy_ , thought Karina, _He does have his uses_. With a laugh, she added over the vox, "I like that passion, Datasmith Turing! You should use that every time."

"Defensive emplacement. Radial coordinates. Forty metres. Zero degrees," responded Datasmith Turing in his typically emotionless voice.

 _Another bunker. Blaah. I guess training the lesser nobles in the field is important_ , Karina told herself. Without slowing, _Bellatrix_ aimed its thermal cannon. Another searing jet of plasma erupted and another bunker was turned to slag. Karina and _Bellatrix_ leapt over top the ruined bunker.

The Knight-errant approached the wall of the Eldarelle compound.

 _Bellatrix_ looked around.

At ten o'clock, A Knight Armiger Warglaive and a Knight Armiger Helverin approached the compound wall. Two bipedal walkers with skinny legs, each a deep blue and with the Aurelius heraldry on its chest. The Armigers were the smallest pattern classification of Imperial Knight, and as a result, they were the fastest.

A hail of autogun fire rained down from the top of the wall.

Karina stood quietly and motionless in her Knight-errant. _This is a training mission_ , she thought. _Let's see if they know what to do if I keep my mouth shut._ _Bellatrix_ strained against her master's commands. She wanted to fight and sent targeting information through the Throne Mechanicum to Karina who ignored it.

The Helverin raised its arms, each fashioned into an Armiger autogun, and fired a short burst. The wall provided cover to the men firing from it but that cover mattered little to the Knight-class weapons mounted on the Armiger. The fusillade ripped through the battlements of the wall like paper and ended the lives of those hiding behind it.

The Armiger Warglaive stepped up to the wall and raised its right arm, the arm that ended in a thermal spear, a short-range version of the thermal cannon on the Knight-errant. A jet of super-hot plasma erupted from the spear and into the wall. For a moment the wall glowed white hot and then was no more.

The Warglaive stepped aside and the Helverin quickly stepped through into the compound. A Sentinel walker arrived on the scene and immediately went through the opening. Two more began laying down suppression fire along the top of the wall. The Warglaive joined in with its heavy stubber support gun.

Karina sighed, then joined in the suppression fire with her heavy stubber to the delight of _Bellatrix_.

The first open-topped transport vehicle arrived at the breach with its complement of infantry. As it unloaded, more and more transport vehicles arrived. The walkers continued to provide suppression fire as the men unloaded and ran through the breach created by the Warglaive.

"And so it begins," said Karina to herself.


	92. Chapter 92 SF1 The Reclamation scene 2

821.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
outside the Coronid Reach  
Corzon nebula  
Beket Tertius system on the surface of Pryamus 2  
Over the Eldarelle Clan lasgun manufactorum

Lady Azzurra oriented herself, face down in a dive with her arms at her side, her spear mag-locked to her back. Though her carapace armour, helmet, and rebreather sheltered her from its affects, she knew the wind was rapidly streaming past her as she plummeted toward the compound below.

The Eldarelle compound was mostly a blackness beneath her as it had turned off all lighting. But many parts of the compound were lit by flames as well as the great red light from the burning pyre of the Vulture gunship outside the compound. The compound wall had been breached in two locations and the conscripts from Davidian had poured in through them. Seen from above, their searchlights and gun lights appeared as two swirling masses, like phosphorescent bugs.

 _Times like this, I wish Vitus were still here_ , she laughed. _His ability to guide a teleport was quite handy. We wouldn't have had to teleport in and drop from such a high point. We could have teleported to where we wanted on the ground._

She checked from side to side with her helmet's infrared sensors as she continued hurtling down.

To her left was Sister Sasha in her Order Hospitaller carapace armour and attached grav chute. _Is she a full Inquisitor now or still working for Sarcasin? I guess she could not pass on the opportunity to defeat the heretic, Amakos._

To her right was Sergeant Saron, originally from the Mozhel drop regiment Vitus had "requisitioned" from the Spinward front warzone. Although the details and colour were not visible in the dark, Azzurra knew the Sergeant still wore her regimental flak armour and grav chute despite being given the prestigious opportunity to wear that of House D'Romas.

Behind and slightly above her was Sergeant Bouchard, one of the more experienced non-commissioned officers of the D'Romas armsmen.

She also made out the shapes of others falling with her, even though their distance kept her from making out the details to recognize them. There was one squad of women, seasoned drop troopers from the same Mozhel regiment as Sergeant Saron, and one squad of men, D'Romas armsmen who had received quick training from Sergeant Saron in the use of a grav chute. She also made out the forms in the distance of the scattered squad of drop walkers.

 _Turing's servo-automata, where are they?_ The thought lingered for a moment in her mind. _They are key here._ A red warning appeared on her helmet's HUD, its Heads Up Display. _No time to worry about them now._ Her lowlight vision showed a rooftop approaching at an incredible speed.

Azzurra quickly tucked and half rotated, then activated her grav chute. Her fall broke nearly instantly but she continued to come down hard. Another moment, and her fall stuttered again. Then another moment and another stutter.

Azzurra hit the rooftop of the manufactorum and absorbed the shock with her legs ending in a low crouch. The impacts sounded around her of her squads landing on the rooftop too as well as that of the drop walkers on the ground beyond the rooftop's edge.

Azzurra took in those around her, but a red light appeared on her HUD. _One of my armsmen failed to activate his chute in time_ , she noted. Her eye caught Sergeants Bouchard and Saron looking to her. She pointed to the edge of the roof and looked at the D'Romas Sergeant. "Bouchard. Rooftop perimeter," she said through her vox. Then, she looked at the Mozhel Sergeant as she pointed to the door of the small enclosure a few metres away. "Saron. Stair bulkhead."

Sergeant Bouchard remained low, then twirled his index finger in a horizontal circle. The squad of D'Romas armsmen quickly ran to the four sides of the rooftop and began to cover the street below, looking for targets.

Shouts and shots rang out from directly below. A powerful buzz of bolter fire answered the shots. _Drop walkers in action_ , Azzurra noted. Her thoughts quickly returned to the stair bulkhead and she drew her bolt pistol. In the far distance, the sounds of gunfire escalated into a crescendo. A feeling flashed through her gut. _They need help._

Two of the Mozhel female drop troopers ran to the stair bulkhead door. Their regimental heraldry, three spread-winged eagles in triangular formation was visible on their pale blue armour in the dim illumination of the night. The first tried to open the door only to find it locked. She stepped back and the second trooper placed a small block on the door. There was a silent flash and then the door slowly began to swing open, light cracking through onto the dark rooftop from the lit stairwell within.

A voice came over Azzurra's vox as a slew of images appeared in succession on her HUD. Images of the various Davidian conscript companies that had entered the compound. "Davidian companies four and five engaging enemy within third quadrant. Davidian companies one and two engaging enemy in first quadrant," Datasmith Turing related. "Third Davidian company engaging enemy in second quadrant. Receiving heavy fire but I calculate they will hold."

 _They're about to break._ Before Turing could continue, Azzurra interrupted him. "Send seventh Davidian company to support third Davidian company."

There was a pause on the other end of the vox. During the silence, the squad of Mozhel troopers ran through the open doorway, followed by Sister Sasha.

Azzurra quickly followed behind Sister Sasha. "I need an answer, Turing!" she snapped.

"Reinforcements sent, Lord Commander Azzurra," came the sharp reply. "I had prepared orders based upon my calculations. Your command required me to refashion my reinforcement order. The same amount of time would have been necessary had I not fashioned an order in advance."

"Good. Out," answered Azzurra as she ran through the open doorway and began down the steps.

Scattered lasgun and boltgun fire echoed beneath her in the stairwell. _The girls got'em_ , Azzurra thought. She took a couple more steps down and came face to face with Sister Sasha in her carapace armour with its numerous golden fleur de lis.

"Breaching charges being set," the Sister said through her vox.

Azzurra nodded in response.

A roar filled the stairwell. A blast of air blew past her, bringing dust and debris with it. Shouts and gunfire followed. The dust began to settle as the blast of air died but the rapid fire of boltguns and lasguns did not.

"Damn!" yelled one of the Mozhel troopers. "They're waiting on us."

An amplified voice rolled out from the floor below where the breaching charge went off. "Cease fire!" it screamed. "I'll blow the whole manufactorum apart and all of us with it."

Fire continued back and forth. _The girls are holding up fine down there_ , Azzurra told herself. _Just need a little more time._ She called back through her vox, "No, you won't! You don't want to die too!"

"Yes, I will," answered the vox amplified voice through the gunfire. "I've had the whole manufactorum rigged with explosives. If I go, the whole compound goes."

The gunfire exchange never slowed.

"I will fight you for it," screamed the voice. "One on one. Winner take all. I've got nothing to lose."

 _How much longer will it take him?_ Azzurra asked herself. "Deal. Let's do this, she said."


	93. Chapter 93 SF1 The Reclamation scene 3

821.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
outside the Coronid Reach  
Corzon nebula  
Beket Tertius system on the surface of Pryamus 2  
Within Command Headquarters of the Eldarelle Clan lasgun manufactorum

The control room, was large and full of rubble from the blast but somehow a single light fixture had barely managed to remain hanging from the high ceiling by its power cable, casting soft light across the shadowed room. There were three overturned tables with a man behind each. Three men armed with combat knives and lasguns while wearing little more than a flak vest with open-faced helmets. There was a half-dozen similarly dressed corpses sprawled on the floor just inside the blasted doorway. Just beyond the corpses and looking around each side of the remnants of the doorway was a Mozhel drop trooper in flak armour and armed with a boltgun.

In the middle of the compartment stood Lord Commander Azzurra D'Romas and the warlord of Pryamus 2 himself, Gunther Amakos.

Azzurra had removed her helmet but remained dressed in her House D'Romas carapace armour, its deep crimson offset by golden trim and the golden symbol of her house on its chest, an eagle grasping the laurel it was within, a laurel with the High Gothic numerals _SPQR_. On her hip was a bolt pistol and in her hands the power spear gifted to her by her husband, High King Gareth Aurelius, crackled with blue lightning.

The sounds of gunfire continued to sound in the streets outside the command headquarters.

Listening to the continued firefights outside the building Azzurra thought, _I need to buy time to ensure this victory_. She looked over her adversary.

Amakos wore no helmet, exposing his light skinned rough face, a face covered with black stubble that also covered his thick neck. His head was covered in a shock of short black hair. Below his head, he was dressed in a simple suit of carapace armour with no markings whatsoever. His hands were gauntleted and Azzurra noted that the trigger devices to the explosives were probably built into them. He held a short power blade in his right hand with no markings of note, an oddity by itself. However, the shield in his left hand was a thing of beauty. It was circular and golden in colour with an intricate and detailed symbol etched onto its surface. The symbol consisted of a woman's head with hair in the form of innumerable snakes.

 _The shield_ , Azzurra noted with surprise as she recognized it. "That shield will be an excellent addition to the trophy room of the _Tiberius_ ," she said aloud to her foe, her words dripping with condescension.

"Never," Amakos responded, his deep voice filling the room. "My father gave it to me and his father before that, and so on. Its story stretches back to the Great Crusade when it was gifted to one of my forefathers by a techmarine from the Iron Hands. Gifted for the valour with which he fought."

Azzurra chuckled. Her laugh silenced him and his face contorted with anger.

"You are mistaken," she answered. "The Iron Tenth, the legion of space marines which would become known to all as the Iron Hands gave no such gifts. Their skill at forging weapons of war was, I should say is, impressive, but they were not artists and they most certainly were not givers of gifts."

"You lie," Amakos snarled. His knees bent and he raised his shield.

"Oh, you are half right," Azzurra continued. "The Iron Tenth left many compliant worlds in their wake and many of those worlds were used to form the Solar Auxilia, the predecessor of the Imperial Guard. That shield was a gift from the Emperor's Children to one of those soldiers from a world whose compliance had been brought about by the Iron Tenth."

The contortion of his face softened with contemplation and confusion. "It is a difference that means nothing."

"Oh, but it does," continued Azzurra, her voice dripping with condescension once again. "It was listed in the inventory datalogues of _The Honour of Pryamus Beket_ , the flagship of Vincent Beket." Azzurra paused and showed her beautiful white smile. "Listed as stolen from the Rogue Trader. Obviously stolen by your grandfather."

Amakos leapt forward in rage, his short power sword held back and high, his hand above his ear, golden shield leading the way. Simultaneously, Azzurra danced to her left. Blue lightning danced in the air as her spear tip batted his blade back toward the center of his body.

Azzurra pulled the spear back and thrust at Amakos' exposed right flank, but he reacted faster, and turned. His feet barely left the ground, and his hips switched, his left foot toward Azzurra, placing his shield in front.

Blue lightning arced and flashed as the spear impacted on the shield, their power fields interacting.

Amakos stabbed back from high, his blade tip heading for Azzurra's eyes. She ducked and shifted to her left, his right, continually trying to keep him from placing the golden shield he held in his left hand between them.

Amakos swung at her with a backhand, using his momentum to keep turning, bringing his shield to bear in front. Azzurra leapt back to avoid his blow and gave him her profile with her spear held ear high, ready to thrust forward.

Azzurra danced again to her left and Amakos turned again, keeping his shield in front.

 _Have I bought enough time?_ The thought flashed through her head the instant before he moved.

Amakos skipped forward, shield first with blue lightning crackling across its surface. His short power blade thrust forward at Azzurra's eyes. Azzurra completely gave in to dancing left instead of parrying shield or blade, turning her right shoulder to him and exposing her flank and back. She stumbled.

Amakos skipped forward, twisting his hips, and came back across to his right with his blade. Azzurra kept going and Amakos followed all out.

Azzurra passed under the dangling light, then swung high with her spear, striking the last support holding it in place.

It dropped over Amakos' head, but he raised his shield high. Lightning danced off the shield as it stopped the fixture, then danced along the power cable still connected to the light. He shrugged the fixture off his head and to the side. Blue lightning arced as the tip of Azzurra's spear passed beneath his cuirass and up into his chest. She pulled the spear back.

Amakos slumped to his knees and his arms fell to his sides. He dropped his sword.

"You are beaten," Azzurra said simply while holding her spear ready.

A slight grimace came over Amakos' face. His free right hand reached toward his left gauntlet and pushed a button. Nothing happened. His mask of anger changed to confusion as the blood drained out of it.

Azzurra moved swiftly. She skipped forward and quickly snapped her wrists, lopping off his head with the blade of her power spear.

Azzurra turned toward the three remaining soldiers of Amakos' warband with a fury. "This was a duel of honour!" she shouted. "Amakos lost! He was gutless and tried to back out." She paused, her violet eyes darting back and forth between the soldiers. "Are you like him or will you serve with honour and live?"

The men dropped their weapons and dropped to their knees.

Azzurra coldly looked them over. "Rise. Today you live," she said. "I guess I gave Turing's servo automata enough time to deactivate the explosives," she added with a laugh.


	94. Chapter 94 SF1 The Reclamation scene 4

821.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
outside Coronid Reach  
Corzon nebula  
Beket Tertius system  
Observation dome of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas high in orbit over Pryamus 2

The clouds and surface of Pryamus 2 were visible through the observation dome of the _Tiberius_. Sister Sasha of the Order Hospitallers of the Adepta Sororitas stood by the edge of the dome with the star-filled void and Pryamus 2 behind her. She was dressed in a simple beige robe with a great scarlet fleur de lis on her chest, her long blonde hair running down her back in a braid.

Lord Commander Azzurra D'Romas sat in a chair facing the Sister. She was dressed in the typical fashion of the warrant holder of House D'Romas, black pants with black boots and a crimson greatcoat which had the heraldry of the house embroidered on its shoulder in gold: an eagle grasping the laurel it was within, a laurel bearing the High Gothic numerals _SPQR_. Her long blonde hair was tucked up under the crimson and gold tricorn hat she wore upon her head.

But the Sister was not paying attention to the Lord Commander at that moment.

Standing to the Lord Commander's left, next to an ancient wooden cabinet filled with leather bound tomes, was Cybernetica Datasmith Turing. A hive of mechandendrites sprouted from his back just under his neck and slowly moved as if in response to a wind that wasn't there. His immense body was covered by the red robes which marked him as a Tech-Priest of the Adeptus Mechanicus.

But the Sister was not paying attention to the Datasmith either.

She was looking at the deck between her and the other two adults in the compartment. There, a roughly three years old darkly complexioned child with long black hair and dressed in a crimson skirt sat on her knees with her right arm out. On the girl's arm sat what appeared at first glance to be a small avian creature of some sort. It had a broad head with short ear tufts and stood erect, showing its underside to be a lighter brown-grey than its backside. It stared at the little girl's face as she stared back at it.

A broad smile appeared on the girl's face, then she looked up and around. Her violet eyes caught those of Sister Sasha for a moment before they turned to the Datasmith. "Thank you Datasmith Turing," she said with glee. "I love it. I'll call it Scops."

"What did you say the creature it is modeled after was called again?" Azzurra asked the Datasmith.

"It is an automata reconstruction of an ancient avian species from Holy Terra known as a Scops Owl," the Datasmith responded. "I found the animal's specifications in one of the _Tiberius_ ' ancient datalogues. It was a simple matter to produce the automata and make its appearance match that of the bird."

The young girl leapt to her feet and ran to the door on the inner bulkhead of the compartment. She reached as high as she could and placed her left hand over a small box mounted there. The door slid open.

"Fly, Scops," she said. The avian automata spread its wings and leapt from her forearm. It flew through the open door. The little girl squealed with delight and chased after it.

"She is growing so fast," Sister Sasha said with a smile, then turned to the Datasmith. "What are Scops' capabilities?" she asked.

"The automata's machine spirit is based off an ancient probe design," the Datasmith answered. "It mimics the actions of an avian creature while flying about and gathering data. It has a few defensive capabilities but no offensive ones." The Datasmith did not bother to change his facing and speak directly to Sister Sasha. "It is equipped to receive commands and directions from a datamodule. The machine spirit can even read blueprints and follow them. It possesses advanced navigational code as it was transcribed from a covert operations probe dating back to the Dark Age of Technology which I discovered in a lost datavault on Stygies Eight. I turned off many aspects of its machine spirit before giving it to little Victoria. As a side note, its discovery brought my attention to the Master of Masters, Belisarius Cawl, which led to his introduction of me to Arch Magos Halaster Babbage, now the High Fabricator of Beta Marani Secundus." After finishing, the Datasmith did make a point to turn and face Azzurra. "The automata is far more loyal and obedient than any human."

"True," Azzurra responded with a laugh. "However, I will still need to surround little Victoria with as many people as possible." She paused, and smiled. "The service of your automata is a blessing of the Omnissiah, Datasmith Turing, and such knowledge will be valuable when she is first trained to pilot a Knight. But Victoria will be a leader of men and women. Of humans. That is a skill she will only develop by spending time with them. And commanding them."

Thoughts buzzed through Sister Sasha's mind. _I met her shortly before the failed attempt to capture Alidyne._ _She has grown so much in the short time since then I have known her. It's as if a leash was removed from her and she has grown leaps and bounds since Vitus left with me for the Cinerus Maleficum to seek the missing Rogue Traders._

The Datasmith laughed, a strange sound coming from his mechanical larynx. "Will she learn to lead them like you?" he asked. "You viewed my picts through your HUD and determined the proper course of action to ensure victory more accurately than I. I still do not understand how." The Datasmith paused. "It was as if you had a neural link to the conscious minds of the men in the third Davidian company and could feel what they felt. Feel they were about to break."

Sister Sasha's mind froze. _Something in those words_ , she thought.

"Why, thank you, Datasmith," Azzurra answered. "I hope to teach my Victoria the same skills as I have. But, I must now ask you to leave. Sister Sasha has requested a private audience and I obliged. I have kept her waiting long enough."

The Datasmith simply nodded and shuffled toward the sliding door. It opened at his approach and he passed through. The door quickly closed behind him.

Sister Sasha turned her head from the door to see two violet orbs looking intently at her.

"Do not keep me waiting, Sister," Azzurra said. "I understand you have Inquisitorial duties and I will answer to them…within limits."

Sister Sasha bit her tongue and held back her desire to lash at Azzurra. "I need information," she said. "I made myself familiar with the datalogues of _The Honour of Pryamus Beket_. The shield was of particular interest as its discovery on Lethe was one of the key points which led Beket to the Corzon nebula in search of the battleship we found embedded in the void kraken's nest. A battleship which took part in fighting the greatest heretical war the Imperium has ever faced." The Sister paused, then continued, "The shield was listed as being present and as stolen but the rest was not there." She paused, then added, "I need to know your source and whatever else you know of it."

Azzurra laughed. "You couldn't guess? It was Vitus," she answered. "But, Vitus told me much more."

Azzurra smiled a small smile that bothered Sister Sasha. _I don't like being lectured_ , the Sister thought. _But, patience is a virtue_.

"The shield was not fashioned by one of the mere space marines of the Third Legion," Azzurra said. "It was fashioned by Fulgrim himself. He alone, outside the smiths who forge the gear of the Adeptus Custodes, with the possible exception of Ferrus Manus, had discerned the secrets of creating auramite, the material from which the shield is crafted."

Sister Sasha's stern self-control slipped and her jaw dropped.

"Vitus said the Phoenix and the Gorgon, his names for Fulgrim and Ferrus Manus, the Primarchs who commanded the Third and Tenth Legions of space marines, had been the closest of brothers before Fulgrim betrayed the Emperor and allied himself with the Primarch Horus, the Arch-heretic." Azzurra paused, ensuring she had the Sister's full attention. "As Fulgrim drifted toward heresy, he had a falling out with his brother, Ferrus. Vitus said the Phoenix was an artist as well as a general and he was ruled by his passions. In one of many fits of regret, after witnessing a Solar Auxilia unit from a world brought into compliance by the Iron Tenth, he fashioned the shield and gifted it to the commander of the unit."

"You are saying that shield was crafted by Fulgrim himself?" Sister Sasha asked in disbelief.

"Not, I," answered Azzurra. "Vitus. When he told me the story, he had a distant look in his eyes as if he were watching it as it unfolded." Azzurra paused, then said, "Now, with that, I am done here. And no, I will not bow to any Inquisitorial claim you might think of making to that shield."

Azzurra turned and walked to the door without another word. She raised her hand to the box, it opened, and she passed through. The door slid closed behind her.

Sister Sasha's mind turned toward the former Lord Commander of House D'Romas. _Vitus. Arch Magos Sabine took genetic samples from him before he left for Terra and has not let me see the results._ _I know this is related to the tests from Phobos Tertius._ _What did you do, Alidyne?_ Calling the heretic to mind focused her thoughts on the words of Datasmith Turing that she had previously fixated on. _Turing said, 'It was as if you had a neural link to the conscious minds of the men in the third Davidian company and could feel what they felt.'_ Those words pulled something out of her memory that she had read in the extensive files Alidyne had left onboard the _Tiberius_. _The Geno Five-Two Chiliad._


	95. Chapter 95 SF1 The Reclamation scene 5

821.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Drusus Marches sub-sector of the Calixis sector  
 _Port Wander_ , Rubycon II system  
The Court of the Dead within the Gilt Processionals

At the center of the Rubycon II system sat the gem itself, the red supergiant star named Rubycon Majoris. It was a giant which was a thousand times the size of Blessed Sol. Beyond Rustrock, which lay in the system's inner reaches were the Brothers. The Brothers were the twin gas giants of the system. An asteroid belt lay between them and beyond them lay the last bastion of Imperial influence before passing through the Maw and into the lawless region known as the Koronus expanse, _Port Wander_. _The Silent Sister_ was one of many vessels docked at the station.

The _Port_ contained countless gothic spires and a massive construction of a Palatine eagle in the Port's central bastion which gave the station the appearance of the skyline of a grounded Imperial city. From the central bastion radiated countless arms, topped with various spires and structures, and whose keel was covered with various docks and minor repair yards.

One arc of the station contained the Gilt Processionals, a hive of teeming markets and bazaars.

Within the Gilt Processionals, near to the Chamber of Gold where the gelt brokers and bankers performed their business under protective guard, lay the Court of the Dead. Watching over the Court were faces etched into the high ceiling. The faces of Rogue Traders who had lost their lives searching the Koronus expanse for glory and wealth in the Emperor's name. One face stood out from the others as it had been newly added to the ceiling, the face of the deceased Rogue Trader named Percival Corvin. Beneath the faces, countless shops and kiosks and carts were scattered about the Court. The throngs of people were of many hues with clothing in many styles and colours. Anything and everything could be obtained there…for a price.

A tall slender man with long black hair and dressed in a fine black coat with black pants and polished black boots walked out of the Chamber of Gold and into the Court of the Dead. People scattered at his approach as he had a protective guard of soldiers clad in dark crimson carapace armour with gold trim and golden heraldry on their chests. The golden heraldry was of an eagle grasping a laurel that it was within, a laurel with the High Gothic numerals _SPQR_. The heraldry marked the soldiers as the armsmen of House D'Romas and the tall man they flanked was Thomas Garus, personal seneschal to Azzurra D'Romas, the Lord Commander of the House.

Thoughts of frustration filled the seneschal's head. _Governor Marius Hax has granted the service of three Astropaths from those assigned to the Calixis sector. Station Commander Larius Sans has granted the service of two Astropaths from the Imperial Navy._ Thomas paused in his thoughts as well as in his steps as a dirty beggar stepped in front of his armsmen. The armsmen roughly tossed the beggar aside, causing no more than a minor delay for the seneschal. _I still need the service of two more Astropaths to meet my Lady's expectations, three to make her happy._ He sighed. _The Honourable Pultarch Norn from House Krin suggested I try Governor Belkan Kapak of Damaris as he has sworn eternal gratitude for saving them from a greenskin horde_.

As if reading the seneschal's mind, an armsmen with Sergeant's stripes spoke up. "Master Garus," he said. Before Garus could silence him, he continued. "While you spoke with Master Norn, I was approached by a messenger. He said he was told you were seeking Astropaths for the service of House D'Romas."

"Go on, Sergeant Milan," Garus said, his curiosity piqued. _I told no one of this_ , he thought. _Perhaps Governor Hax or Commander Sans has holes in their security_.

"Yes, Master Garus," answered Milan. "He said nothing more. The man merely handed me a singular peculiar item, an envelope." The Sergeant removed an envelope from a pouch on his hip and reached it to the seneschal with his right hand.

Garus took the envelope.

 _What's this?_ The seneschal stared at it for a moment. There was a single seal of purple wax holding the folded leaf closed over the opening. Thomas pulled a small scabbard from a pocket in his coat and pulled a slender curved blade out of it. He then proceeded to carefully cut the wax seal.

Thomas flipped open the envelope, removed a letter, and began to read it. The letter was written in an elegant script in High Gothic. It read:

 _We all have hopes and dreams and ambitions. Lord Commander Azzurra D'Romas seeks Astropaths as a means to strengthen her dynastic holdings within the Koronus expanse. You wish the opportunity to please and satisfy her. We can be of assistance to each other. Seek Ansemond Chitherion within the Monitor Fabrication Facility of The Bulwark orbital station over Damaris._

"Thank you, Sergeant Milan," Thomas said. _One more possible thread to follow as Damaris is already next on my travel itinerary._

 **The End of**

 **The Reclamation**

 **Part 1 of the series finale of Threads of Fate**


	96. Chapter 96 SF2 Journey to Terra

821.M41  
Segmentum Solar  
Sector Solar  
Sol System within the sub-sector Solar

 _His Fiery Might_ , the Inquisitorial cruiser granted to Sarcasin by Macarus, followed the long and arduous warp routes from the Calixis sector to Holy Terra, a journey that lasted roughly three Terran standard years. The trek forced the void ship to bypass the Eye of Terror itself, along with many other warp hazards, before finally reaching the Sol system, the site of the Throne World of the Imperium of Mankind. Nowhere else in the galaxy were so many humans crowded into such a small region. As a result, the void traffic of the Sol system was the densest of the Imperium with countless void ships and stellar spacecraft moving in a dizzying array of orbits and transitions calculated by innumerable adepts and cogitators.

Even a void ship on errand for an Inquisitor Lord was forced to wait its turn.

After three months wait, _His Fiery Might_ entered the Sol system. First it passed through the Kuiper Belt, home to the relay stations which coordinated the void traffic. It then passed through the orbits of the two ice giants, Neptune and Uranus. Finally, _His Fiery Might_ entered into orbit around the gas giant Saturn, home to installations of the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition as well as the secretive Grey Knights, and docked at a massive orbital station. There, Sarcasin disembarked from _His Fiery Might_ with her "package" and boarded a stellar transport named _The March_. The defence of Terra gave little leeway for the free passage of warships.

From there, _The March_ passed Jupiter and its massive orbital shipyards. After that came the inner asteroid belt and the home of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the red planet itself, Mars, surrounded by its Ring of Iron.

Finally, _The March_ entered into orbit over Holy Terra itself, the birthplace of Humanity.


	97. Chapter 97 SF2 The Binding scene 1

821.M41  
Segmentum Solar  
Sector Solar  
Sol System within the sub-sector Solar  
Small study within Vorysk Keep, Inquisitorial holding in the Eternal city, alongside the walls of the Imperial Outer Palace on the surface of Holy Terra

The atmosphere of Holy Terra was a haze of pollution that was filled with countless aeronautica under the direction of the Throne World's many control stations. Reaching up into the haze were the countless spires of the hives of Holy Terra. Spires as tall as the flattened mountains which once dominated its surface and filled with the hundreds of billions of people which called Holy Terra their home.

Through the more than ten millennia since the Imperium's founding, the Imperial Palace had grown into a massive conglomeration of structures. It covered the roots of the Himalazian Mountains as well as what had once been referred to as the Indian sub-continent.

And the Eternal City grew outside its walls, a sprawling hive filled with both richness and squalor.

The sparsely furnished room was well lit by a number of lights installed into the ceiling. The stone walls were bare of both paint and artwork while the floor was cobbled stone with no carpeting or rugs. Alongside one wall was a simple plasteel case, filled with a number of ancient tomes. The room contained two occupants, one standing and the other sitting, facing the first, at an ancient wooden desk.

Sarcasin waited silently as she stood. She was dressed simply in brown robes with her hood down revealing her ebon face and black hair worked into a dozen twisted knots and laced with golden psychic circuitry. Sarcasin held a force staff in her right hand, tip to the floor, while she carefully watched the room's other occupant.

The man sat in a simple wooden chair with his back to the desk. He wore robes that were a light grey in color. His hood was down, revealing a bald head with pale flaky skin that made his great age readily apparent. The man stared at the screen of a data-slate he held in his hands as images flashed across it too fast for Sarcasin to recognize and process. In recognition of what the man was doing, a thought flitted through her mind. _Inquisitor Lord Carlynn has received augmetics to boost his personal computational abilities._

The man looked up. His face was wrinkled and pale but his grey eyes were strong and clear. "Lord Macarus has made some interesting requisitions." His voice crackled. The old man coughed and cleared his throat. "The creation of a permanent interdiction force in the Koronus expanse requiring the requisition of two siege infantry regiments each from the hive worlds Lo and Scintilla as well as two Tempestus Scions regiments. Also, four stellar defence monitors to be towed into place at Fleet Base Metis for transport by void ships from the D'Romas dynasty." The old man paused and licked his lips. When he spoke again, the cracking had returned to his voice. "That makes sense considering his choice to work in the Koronus expanse," he said slowly. "But, the creation of another permanent interdiction force is quite interesting. One consisting of four siege infantry regiments from Coronis Agathon coupled with two Tempestus Scions regiments. This force to also have two stellar defence monitors to be towed into place over Othion in the Coronid Reach to await the D'Romas dynasty."

Sarcasin waited. _Where is he going with this?_

"There are those out there who might see this and believe Lord Macarus is slowly engineering the structure of his own little empire," Carlynn clearly said. "Requisitioning regiments from far apart to hide his scheme."

"You know he is not," Sarcasin replied simply and without emotion.

"I know that," snapped the old man with a laugh that led to a cough. "But I am not a fool. The Imperium is filled with fools," he added, his voice cracking again. The old man took a moment to clear his throat, then continued. "Fools that are very dangerous. Always keep alert to dangerous fools." He slowed to breathe, then said, "The disperse regions from which the troops will be requisitioned leads me to believe the D'Romas dynasty has discovered a warp gate in the expanse and Lord Macarus has decided it is of immense importance but has recognized a need to keep it secret until properly secured."

 _Lucius said I could speak freely with him of the gate._ She visibly shrugged. "One known gate at the time of my departure from the Marani nebula," she said. "It connects the Koronus expanse to the Coronid Reach. There may be more in the nebula." She paused, then continued, "The D'Romas dynasty is ancient and powerful. Not only is the House happy to keep the gate a secret, by allowing the dynasty to expend its own resources for the promise of greater wealth and power, we are beginning the fortification and population of the systems around the gate without drawing unwanted attention. The dynasty is seeking to build an industrial base there." Sarcasin looked the old Inquisitor forcefully in the eyes. "There is more. There are ancient ruins from the xenos civilization who created the gates and they appear to have followed a psychic path that did not lead them into corruption."

The old Inquisitor smiled, then coughed. "That is music to my ears," he said. Then, with more force than his frail body appeared capable of producing, he added, "We are on the brink of destruction. Struggling to paddle away from its edge. We must stop our petty infighting and strengthen ourselves. The Great Enemy grows stronger while we bicker." Carlynn looked squarely at Sarcasin and asked, "What has Lord Macarus said to you of…the cub?"

The question bewildered Sarcasin. "I was told I could speak freely with you regarding the gate and nothing else," she answered. She kept her face straight but worried. _What is this about? Do I dare to even let him know I don't know what he is talking about?_

The ancient Inquisitor broke into a series of coughs. "But these are all minor pieces on the side. Let us discuss why you are really here."

 _He knows?_ Sarcasin realized in shock. Thoughts and memories flooded her head. Memories she had pushed back during the trip while Vitus lay in stasis. She saw herself flying with him on the back of the great eagle on Palatinus. She saw his collapse and near death while facing the void kraken. Vitus holding her in his arms after she was nearly pulled into the warp by the daemon on _Voorhal Station_. The Sorcerer burying the Witchblade in his collar on Anwynn. And the vision she had seen while he touched the psychic spire on Palatinus. The outer reach of the Koronus expanse and Calixis sector would be swallowed by Chaos if Vitus were not bound to the Emperor.

"Yes, I have seen it too. The boy you have brought needs to be bound to Him."


	98. Chapter 98 SF2 The Binding scene 2

821.M41  
Segmentum Solar  
Sector Solar  
Sol System within the sub-sector Solar  
Maglev depot underneath Vorysk Keep, Inquisitorial holding in the Eternal city, alongside the walls of the Imperial Outer Palace on the surface of Holy Terra

A night passed after Inquisitor Sarcasin arrived on the surface of Holy Terra and journeyed to Vorysk Keep.

The expanse of the chamber reached high overhead and for roughly one hundred metres in every direction. Massive lights dangled from overhead, filling the subterranean chamber with light, although the far reaches still held shadows. Evenly spaced around the circular chamber were four openings. Three were filled with darkness while the fourth was filled with the bulk of a maglev train which led to the center of the chamber.

At the end of the train stood a number of individuals in the chamber's center.

One individual stood out from the others, his stature dwarfing theirs, Vitus D'Romas. He wore simple white robes which did not hide his broad shoulders and massive physique. A line of pink flesh was visible on his left collar. The long robes hid his feet but enormous and long fingered hands extended out from the robe's sleeves. His head was topped with short blonde hair that had a number of white streaks in it and his violet eyes darted about.

His eyes passed over the Tempestus Scions guards scattered about the chamber. _Insignificant_ , he thought.

Flashes and images began to rise up from the very ground. Soldiers in carapace armour. Some in leather armour. Beautiful and scantily clad women. _This is ancient Terra itself_ , Vitus thought. He forced the images rising from the ground out of his mind.

 _Inquisitor Carlynn_ , Vitus noted as he looked at the old hunched man dressed in brown robes. He was pasty bald and appeared to have trouble standing as he rested most of his weight on a short cane. _He is but a minor psyker_ , Vitus concluded after measuring him. Vitus did not force out of his mind the flashes and images that danced around the Inquisitor. A younger version of the man knifed a robe dressed Inquisitor and then began chanting to banish the pink-skinned daemon which erupted from the dead Inquisitor. _Exterminatus_. Vitus watched the order given three times. Millions died after the utterance of those words. Countless other daemons banished and humans executed. Carlynn was surrounded by death. _All Inquisitors are_ , Vitus thought. _All the time._ The grey eyes of the hunched man looked thoughtfully at him.

Vitus looked to the second individual.

The lady towered over the other two, but her height was still not comparable to that of Vitus. She was incredibly slender and long-limbed while dressed in light blue robes. No hood covered her head, exposing clear blue eyes and showing her straight black hair which rested on her shoulders. _Varisa Chakedo, emissary from the Adeptus Astra Telepathica_ , Vitus thought. He tried to focus his thoughts. _Have we been introduced? Was I told her name or did I just pick it out from the warp around me?_ He paused for a moment. _I need to focus and keep these things straight._

Finally, his eyes turned to the last individual standing around him.

 _My Val_ , he thought. She was dressed in simple white robes, with her ebon hands peeking from under the sleeves. Her hood was down, revealing a dozen twisted knots of her short black hair and the golden psychic circuitry woven into them. _White robes_ , he thought with a sigh. _Can't I see you in a red dress one more time?_ Her dark brown eyes looked into his with concern.

"Thank you for placing this specimen into my charge," Varisa said in a soft voice with perfect enunciation, breaking Vitus' chain of thoughts. "The physical modifications he has received appear to be every bit the physical equal to, if not greater than, those received by Inquisitor Lord Rex." She looked at him for a moment, then said, "The Inquisition has genetors of remarkable skill at its disposal."

"Yes, they do," answered Sarcasin in almost a whisper. She turned back to Vitus. "You know your duty, my young psyker," she said in a stern voice.

 _My young psyker_. Vitus smiled. _She wanted to smile when she said that, I know she did_. He paused in his thoughts, then added, _But she didn't._ His smile disappeared. _Can I just reach out and hold you in my arms one more time?_ Vitus asked himself. _No_ , he told himself. Then aloud, he added, "Yes, Inquisitor Sarcasin. I live to serve the Emperor."

Without another word, Vitus stepped onto the back of the maglev train and through its rear hatch.


	99. Chapter 99 SF2 The Binding scene 3

821.M41  
Segmentum Solar  
Sector Solar  
Sol System within the sub-sector Solar  
Within the Imperial Palace  
Maglev track running from Obsidian Keep, the home of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica past the Eternity Gate and finally leading to the Binding Assembly Hall

The Obsidian Keep was a great structure within the Imperial Palace which composed the Adeptus Astra Telepathica complex. There, Vitus spent three weeks fasting and praying alongside those who would go through the soul-binding alongside him. Others there had spent much longer in preparation than Vitus, but he had undergone training from the Adeptus Astra Telepathica years earlier and had spent years in the field strengthening himself, more than a year of that time spent studying alongside the Astropaths of the _Tiberius_.

As the hour of departure approached, the future Astropaths, who numbered in the hundreds, gathered at the depot. They were of innumerable sizes but one stood out among the hundreds. The one was more than a head taller than even the next tallest. That one was Vitus. Each was adorned in a simple white gown. None said a word. Two score battle-automata hovered silently overhead, ready for any trouble that could occur with so many psychics waiting in one area. When the maglev arrived, they silently gathered themselves and climbed onboard.

The maglev train accelerated away from the depot.

Vitus sat silently on his bench and looked around. A tiny young girl with short brown hair sat to his left in her white gown. She stared at her feet. _From Bakka, I believe_ , thought Vitus as images filled his mind. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, awe, and fear. _She will die during the binding._ He did not wish or try to know. He just knew.

His eyes darted around the train car.

The car was simply furnished but well-lit. Most of the others awaiting binding were young, younger even than him. Black hair, blonde hair, red hair. Ebon skin, swarthy skin, pale skin that was almost pink. Everything in between and all dressed in white gowns. One stood out to Vitus. A young man, perhaps eighteen years old, with ebon skin and curly black hair. _He will die too. I know this_.

Vitus turned to look out the window on his right.

The haze of pollution on Holy Terra made the scene dark. There were countless spires and structures fashioned by the hand of man. But he did not see them.

Vitus saw the vestiges of what once was.

 _Holy Terra. So many lives lived and died_ , he said to himself in wonder. _Lives with power who shaped the course of history…and those without power._ He saw generals in all their regalia. Regalia of a thousand nations he did not recognize. Paupers and children, warriors and witches. Some consumed by fire and others by plague. They rose up around Vitus from the ground the maglev passed over and he thought he would be overwhelmed. _So many lives and so much faith. It shapes the very warp itself here._

Vitus struggled to focus his mind and finally caught onto words which passed over his ears. Words perfectly enunciated in a low but calm voice. The words of Varisa Chakedo.

"We are now approaching the Eternity Gate," she said. "Here is where the beatific Sanguinius defended the walls from the forces of the Arch-heretic Horus."

The crowd of future Astropaths reacted. Each quickly strained to see out the nearest window. Vitus noticed the frustration in the face of the young girl seated to his left and simply reached over and picked her up. He slid to the left and set her down in front of the window. She looked up at him for an instant and faintly smiled then her gaze turned to the window.

The maglev was elevated well above the open lower levels and rode into an area of splendor, lit by vast spotlights to make its beauty visible to all. The enormous Gate shown clearly in the darkness due to the countless spotlights trained on it. It was covered in gold which had been forged into a massive image. The Emperor himself wielding a spear and standing over a giant serpentine creature he had just slain, the Dragon. A massive Reaver-class titan, each more than 20 metres tall, stood on either side of the Gate. The little girl's moth dropped open in awe.

But Vitus did not see the light filled skyline with the massive golden plated Gate.

 _Darkness was faced against the Light. Anger and hatred faced against despair. In the Darkness were countless men and space marines. The men under the envelope of Darkness wore Imperial Army uniforms that had been fashioned across the galaxy and they stood under the banner of Horus Lupercal, a great amber eye with a vertical pupil. They had betrayed the Emperor in their hatred and anger. Among them were giants in red and brass coloured power armour. Traitors from the twelfth legion of space marines, the World Eaters. In the light were the forces who had remained loyal. Countless soldiers from the Sol system. And among them were giants too. They were space marines from the legions who held true to the Emperor. The seventh legion, also known as the Imperial Fists, were dressed in golden yellow while those of the ninth legion, the Blood Angels, wore red and black._

 _But, the forces of Darkness were vast and the forces of Light had all fallen back in despair from the onslaught of the traitors, all the way back to the Eternity Gate._

 _Bodies were strewn across the plaza before the Gate. Blood pooled on the ground in countless spots. The air was filled with smoke and the smell of chemical propellants. There was an unending chorus of firearms sounding from each side._

 _Then came silence._

 _An enormous figure emerged from the Darkness. It was at least fifteen metres tall with massive membranous wings which made its bulk appear immeasurably larger. As it walked, the ground charred from the touch of its cloven hooves and muscles rippled beneath its red skin. Pieces of flesh and gore were matted onto the iron barbs which protruded from its crimson fur. In its left hand it held a great axe, and in its right rested a lash. It had an enormous, almost canine, head which contained fangs as large as swords. Its milky white eyes held neither iris nor pupil and hate radiated from them._

 _The daemon bent its knees and leapt up, its wings beating twice, carrying it to a height level with the top of the Gate and it remained there, hovering._

" _Sanguinius!" it roared, a sound that carried across the field of battle. Men held their ears in pain and fear. "Come forth to your doom!"_

" _I see you, Ka'Bandha. Today, I will send you back to the depths from which you came," was the response which carried across the field as if it had been issued from a trumpet._

 _A figure stood on top the Gate, radiating Glory and Hope, dressed in massive golden battle-plate with finely sculpted edges. Flowing out from the figure's back were two enormous white feathered wings. On his chest was an ornamental roundel carved from Megladari rubies with the central ruby carved into a heart and setting on gold. He held a blade of fire in his hand. His face was fair with long blonde hair and a nimbus glowed around his head, a halo. It was the Angel himself, Sanguinius, the genetically engineered son of the Emperor, the Primarch from which the entire legion of Blood Angels derived their genes._

A stray thought passed through Vitus' head. _Apothecary Assad thought Sanguinius was an insufferable prick._

 _The daemon sprang forward._

 _Sanguinius crouched and turned, absorbing part of the impact from Ka'Bandha's body. His wings beat strongly and he spiraled up. The daemon swung its mighty axe, catching nothing but air as Sanguinius rose. But, the lash followed, and struck the Primarch's armoured shoulder. He flinched in pain as the ensorcelled lash ignored the protective plates of the pauldron. The length of the lash wrapped itself round the Primarch's arm as if it had a mind of its own._

 _The two spun in a circle high in the air. A short quick thrust from Sanguinius' fiery blade caught the daemon in the shoulder. Ka'Bandha bellowed in pain. Round and round. Ka'Bandha bit into the Primarch's neck and tore free a huge chunk of skin. Round and round. Ka'Bandha swung his axe but Sanguinius turned it away with his blade. Round and round they turned. Sanguinius swung a closed fist at the daemon but the lash pulled his punch short. Blood and sweat dripped off their bodies from a thousand tiny cuts._

 _Sanguinius strained to fly higher, but Ka'Bandha flexed its arm, pulling the Angel down by the lash wrapped about his arm. Sanguinius reversed himself and turned down, striking with his blade of fire at the Daemon's head. Ka'Bandha released his grip on the lash and stepped left in mid-air as if on the ground._

 _Sanguinius missed, then the animated lash released itself from his arm and wrapped around his wing. He dropped. The Angel quickly tore the lash off with his free hand and tried to reorient himself._

 _But he was not fast enough._

 _The flat of the axe hit Sanguinius in the head as Ka'Bandha swung back at him with both hands. The golden Angel dropped to the walkway before the Gate, and the stones burst with the impact, but his halo did not dim._

 _Despair swelled within the ranks of the loyalist host as the walls on either side of the Eternity Gate reverberated with Ka'Bandha's roar of triumph. His roar was matched with a chorus of elation from the traitors. The bruised and bloodied daemon raised its axe high in the air in both hands to strike the finishing blow on the prostrate Angel lying beneath it._

 _In an instant the Angel leapt to his feet and into the air with a mighty burst of his wings._

 _Sanguinius grabbed a cloven hoof of the daemon in one hand as he rose, flipping the creature backward. Ka'Bandha lost hold of his axe and, as he grasped for it, the still rising Sanguinius snatched one of its clawed hands with his other hand. Power shone from Sanguinius, his halo becoming blindingly bright. Cloven hoof held in one hand and hand with talons held by his other, Sanguinius moved impossibly fast. Ka'Bandha's back came down on the Angel's knee._

 _A great snap filled the air. Ka'Bandha was broken._

 _Sanguinius spun in the air, building his momentum. He hurled the broken form of Ka'Bandha into the legions of traitors._

Vitus snapped out of his haze. _Is that what happened? I can't tell. I can't distinguish between the echoes of the past buried in the stones and the echoes of faith from those who passed over those same stones._

Vitus looked about and tried to focus.

While the past had pressed itself into his consciousness, the maglev had stopped. Without realizing it, Vitus had disembarked into a hallway in the roots of the Throne Room. He was walking amongst hundreds of psychics dressed in white gowns similar to the one he was wearing. He felt the nearby presence of the little girl who sat beside him on the train. _She will die here today._ The thought intruded upon his focus. He felt the presences of each and every psyker he walked with.

And he felt something else too. It was immeasurably powerful and directly ahead.

Vitus followed the throng as it emptied itself into the great court into which the hallway opened, the Binding Assembly Hall. He stood, with the hundreds of others at the base of an enormous stepped subterranean pyramid kilometres on a side. A pyramid of gold.

The Golden Throne of the Master of Mankind.

As one, Vitus and those who came to be bound to Him looked up. There was a great nimbus of light, kilometres above them at its summit. But that is not what Vitus saw. He saw the Emperor, his face just as he had witnessed it in his vision of Monarchia. He felt an instant of surprise, then recognition from the presence.

Then came the Pain.


	100. Chapter 100 SF2 The Binding scene 4

821.M41  
Segmentum Solar  
Sector Solar  
Sol System within the sub-sector Solar  
Obsidian Keep, home of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica in the Imperial Outer Palace on the surface of Holy Terra

The floor of the corridor was covered with cobbled stone. The walls were composed of stone blocks fitted together without benefit of mortar, their precise placement eliminating any cracks between them. The dim lamps emitted little more than candlelight. The simple building materials and dim light added the weight of years to the atmosphere of Obsidian Keep. An appropriate atmosphere for a building whose creation dated back to the founding of the Imperium more than ten millennia prior.

Two individuals strode down the corridor. In the lead was Inquisitor Sarcasin in her white robes with hood up. Her force staff was topped with a great white globe of light, its brightness casting long shadows from her and the one who followed her in the otherwise dim corridor. Following her was a short dark-haired man in undecorated carapace armour, Mathis, Vitus' Overseer.

As Mathis and Sarcasin walked, they approached two doors, one on each side. The doors appeared to be iron and had a lock on the outside. They continued walking past the doors. Similar locked doors approached and they too were passed.

"He will be different than before," Sarcasin quietly said to Mathis without so much as slowing or bothering to look over her shoulder. "Being touched by the Emperor will have changed him to his soul. He may not even recognize you. Do not be alarmed if that is the case."

"Yes, Inquisitor Sarcasin," answered Mathis. "My training here covered such considerations before I was assigned to serve as Vitus' Overseer and we were transferred to control of the Departmento Munitorum and assigned to the 87th Mozhel Siege Infantry regiment."

 _He speaks_ , thought Sarcasin. _I think those are the most words I have ever heard him say._

They had just begun to pass between two more doors when Sarcasin stopped and turned to her right. "Here," she said aloud. Sarcasin raised her force staff up, its light focused upon the large hanging lock on the outside of the iron door. She reached for the warp and felt the lock, then forced the tumblers to align. It clicked open. _It seems just like yesterday_ , she thought. _Vitus telekinetically opened the compartment where his Eldar-crafted blade, Belenos, and the map of the Koronus expanse were found. Just yesterday when he telekinetically opened the hatch hiding the teleportarium._ Sarcasin paused and pushed back a tear. _We were never meant to be._ She erected a thought shield, removed the lock from the latch with her hand, and pushed the door open.

The globe of light on her staff spilled into the black room. _The blind have no need of lights_ , Sarcasin absently told herself. She looked in and froze.

Vitus was facing the door, the white light covering his pale face. Sitting, his eyes were level with those of Sarcasin and were solid white, without pupils and without violet irises. The top of his head was bald except for a few long white strands of hair. She looked at his body. He was dressed in a simple white gown. A white gown covering an emaciated body.

Vitus stood, only to fall to his knees without ever making it fully upright.

 _I did not want you to see me this way._ The thought filled Sarcasin's head, passing through the barrier she had erected as if it didn't exist. Different than before, almost alien, and filled with pain. He reached toward her.

 _You must do this yourself_ , Sarcasin told him telepathically. Pain filled the thread connecting them. She knew it was not physical pain from his body. It was the pain of rejection.

"I have seen the results of many bindings," said a voice. Sarcasin and Vitus each turned toward the speaker, Mathis. "But I think you have been the most physically reduced of those I saw."

 _When you speak, you speak the truth._ The thought rang in Sarcasin's head.

 _Does he even realize he is not speaking aloud, but filling both our heads with his thoughts?_ Sarcasin looked hard at the emaciated Vitus, dropped to his knees. He turned toward her. She felt his desire to reach out and hold her through their mental connection. A desire that ended and was replaced by cold steel.

Vitus slowly climbed to his feet. He stood, knees trembling with the exertion.

"I am suffered to live only to perform his will," he said aloud in his own voice, deep as ever. "I am out of your head. Inform me of your plans for me."

Sarcasin grimaced. _Will he do his duty?_ she asked herself. _Of course, he will_ , she answered to herself in her thoughts. _He has been bound._ Her thoughts countered, _So was the Hexicar._ She pictured in her head the image Vitus had described to her in the tower on Palatinus of him in dark armour with an eight-pointed star and a daemon spear in his hands. _Could he trade his soul to have his body restored? Would he if he could?_ Sarcasin focused her thoughts. _I must have Faith and act accordingly._

"We will return to the Koronus expanse. The warp is full of disruptions and we have thousands of light years to travel," she said. "Three years. I spent three years traveling here without going into suspended animation while you were in the box. On the return, I will go into suspension for one year once we leave the Sol system. After that, it will depend upon how you have fulfilled your duties commanding _His Fiery Might_ during my suspension."

"Fair enough," Vitus answered. "After familiarizing myself with _His fiery Might_ , I have a couple…projects I wish to work on." He smiled. "I will write a Mariners Codex for training purposes. The current available resources are poorly thought out and researched. Second, I will need to train for battle. My skills with my…old body…will not do me any good with my new one." He turned and faced Sarcasin. "What more training regarding our Great Enemy do you have for me?" Vitus asked.

Sarcasin let her smile grow. _Yes, he will do his duty_ , she thought. "Inquisitor Lord Macarus left something with me to give to you when you had been bound to Him," she said. Sarcasin reached in her pocket and pulled out a golden symbol in the shape of a High Gothic numeral "I" with three bars across it, an Inquisitorial rosette. She reached out and took his hand and placed the rosette in it. His flesh was cold to her touch. "You have been raised to full Inquisitor by Lord Macarus," she said. "Your rosette will give you access to the librarium onboard _His fiery Might_. I expect you to spend much time studying there before I enter stasis. From there, your continued lessons will begin."


	101. Chapter 101 SF2 The Binding scene 5

822.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Near region referred to as The Cauldron  
Forsellis system  
Monitor Fabrication Facility of _The Bulwark_ , moon orbiting Damaris, converted into defence platform and manufacturing facility

The invasion by WarBoss Snokgritz and his horde of orks led to significant damage within the Damaris system. Prior to the ork invasion, _The Bulwark_ , a small moon orbiting Damaris, had grown into a massive space station loaded with weapons batteries and shipyards. It had a crew of roughly seventy thousand men and had more than a quarter million more on top of that who were the artisans, skilled craftsmen, and bulk labour who helped fashion the monitors and weapons that constituted Damaris' stellar defence fleet. The orks had built a base in the outer asteroid belt of the system and used it to transform asteroids into mobile weapons platforms they called roks. Roks that fired upon and rammed into _The Bulwark_. Many lives were lost and, more importantly, so was much of the production capability of the station.

The war left _The Bulwark_ a shell of what it had been before. Miles of docks and shipyards still covered its surface as well as countless defensive emplacements. In the end, the forces of the Damaris system, coupled with those of several Rogue Traders, including House D'Romas, had sent the greenskins reeling in defeat. But, the scars of war were everywhere. Craters abounded where roks had collided with the small moon. Broken spires and blackened blast trenches were adjacent to still functioning docks and weapon stations. Many void ships were anchored to the moon's still functioning docks while countless others were in orbit about it too.

 _The Silent Sister_ floated in the distance.

The corridor was dimly lit, a result of a rationed power distribution still in effect after the ork invasion of the Damaris system barely a handful of years prior. The bulkheads and deck were fashioned from permacrete and were wholly lacking in decoration. Thomas Garus strode down the corridor without escort. He was dressed in attire typical for a seneschal, a black greatcoat over a white shirt on top and black pants with black boots on bottom. A bolt pistol was holstered to his waist. His head bore no hat, exposing his long and curly black hair pulled into a ponytail.

 _This has been a most successful day_ , Garus said to himself as he strode down the corridor. _Governor Kapak is a fool and making single trades with fools as opposed to ongoing deals is always a delight_ , he laughed. _A half million farmers for colonists in Nova Roma in exchange for some niceties from the Sol System. Check. The man is oblivious to bodies being currency. House D'Romas receives fifty thousand artisans and craftsmen from The Bulwark who will still be without working facilities on top of receiving payment for shipping in the reconstruction supplies for other parts of the moon. Check. All because I threw in another bribe._ A smile formed on his face. _I was even able to reach Azzurra's hoped for number of Astropaths. Now, if I can make arrangements with this Ansemond Chitherion, I can add another Astropath or two and exceed her expectations._ His chest swelled with pride as he continued down the corridor and around a corner.

Garus stopped in his tracks.

A single man stood waiting in the corridor. A man in a black greatcoat which almost reached to his feet. On the coat's left shoulder was an emblem, a long curved black blade on a circular purple field. The man had short black hair and steel blue eyes. And, he had a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

 _A Navigator_ , thought Garus. His hand drifted toward the bolt pistol on his waist.

"I wouldn't do that," the man said in a calm voice. "I come here as a friend."

"I find that highly unlikely," Garus responded. _Damn it. Why did The Bulwark require me to leave my armsmen escort behind?_ A frown grew on his face as realization set in. _This has been the end game the entire time. Appraising the shipwrights and weaponsmiths was a ruse_. Thomas kept his hand near the bolt pistol but did not reach for it. "What do you want?"

"I pushed the Governor to ensure your Lady's expectations were met," the Navigator answered. "Now, I wish to give her a number of construction pieces that you will manage to broker an excellent arrangement in her favor for. In exchange," he said and then paused. "We will get what we desire and you can finally get your heart's desire. Walk with me and we will discuss the details."

 **The End of**

 **The Binding**

 **Part 2 of the series finale of Threads of Fate**


	102. Chapter 102 SF2 Chaos Rising

823.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Just outside the Gloaming Worlds region of the Screaming Vortex warp storm  
Soothsayer's tent, Blood soaked plains of Mocktaw

The Screaming Vortex. A wellspring of suffering, blood, hedonism, manipulation, and Chaos where the warp has spilled over into reality. A place where the voices of long-suffering souls can be heard screaming their final agonies for eternity in the currents of the warp. A place where the very nature of the universe is altered within its confines. Millennia ago the innermost rings of the region succumbed completely to Chaos while the outermost region, referred to as the Gloaming Worlds, retained a semblance of natural order. Even there, time and space were warped. Occasionally, the Vortex will swallow new planets into its outer region and, from time to time, it will spit planets back out into the unfortunate universe.

Mocktaw was one such planet.

The cloth tent was hot and humid despite the cold dry air outside and the air was filled with smoke. The smell of the hallucinogenic armat weed was one of many exotic fumes floating in the smoke. An ancient woman in thick brown robes sat cross-legged in the middle of the tent, overtop a black eight-pointed star painted onto the hard ground. The woman had stringy white hair and, under her wrinkled face, a jagged scar wrapped around her neck. In her hand was a glass pipe. She was surrounded by three enormous figures in power armour that was adorned with blood, trinkets and blasphemous runes. Space marines who had long before turned from the God Emperor of Mankind. Veterans of the Long War. Their helmets were in hand, revealing long and unkempt hair on scarred faces. The nearest to her had a great chainaxe attached to his back while the other two each had chainswords.

The ancient woman reached the glass pipe to the nearest space marine. "This place is a shrine to all the Dark Gods," she said. Power was in her voice. "The armat weed is a gift favoured by both the Perfect Prince and the Architect of Change and I offer it to you. The other gods…have their own offerings…"

The space marine took the glass pipe from her and raised it to his lips. He breathed in deeply, then blew out. Red embers within the glass pipe brightened momentarily then darkened again. He passed it to the second space marine.

"Enough small talk," said the first. "Why have you called us here?"

"The Threads of Fate are weaving together," the crone said. Her voice trailed off as she began a fit of coughing. She regained her composure and power filled her voice when she spoke again. "A Champion of the Gods is coming. Coming to _Footfall_ in an assault ship named _The Demise of the Imperium_. Coming to strike a blow against the Corpse Emperor. Gather your minions," she said. "Pieces to the Architect's Grand Design are falling into place. A Piece of great power is almost ready for the taking on _Footfall_. Meet the Champion on the _Demise_ and he will lead you to Glory in retrieving it."

The second space marine reached the glass pipe to the third but he refused it. The third drew his chainsword and began tapping it against his palm. "Maybe I will just take your head and fetch this piece of power for myself," he said.

Cackling filled the air as the old lady opened her mouth wide, revealing many missing teeth.

"You are free to do as you want, Selvator," she laughed, then coughed. "You are always free," she laughed hysterically. "Freedom. That is what you gained when you stopped paying homage to the Carrion Throne." She paused and pulled her robes open, clearly displaying the jagged scar around her neck as well as her ancient skin and sagging breasts. "The Sorcerer Carus did as you suggest. He failed the Architect and now his soul is suffering for eternity." She smiled again, oblivious to the missing teeth in her mouth. "I merely suggest you gather as many troops as you can for this pilgrimage to the Imperium's edge. You and this Champion can settle between yourselves over _Footfall_ who will lead it." She finished with a cackle that did not stop.

The roar of the chainsword coming to life filled the tent. In a flash, the renegade swung his chainsword and took her head. The head sat on the ground with its mouth wide as if still trying to laugh but without the lungs to force the air through its larynx.

"We start tonight with a sacrifice to the Gods," said Selvator, the space marine who had taken her head. "We must gather tribute."


	103. Chapter 103 Boots

823.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Near region referred to as The Cauldron  
Forsellis system, in high orbit over Damaris  
Practice Grounds, House Armsman Zone of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

Lord Commander Azzurra D'Romas walked down the narrow passage within the House Armsman Zone of the _Tiberius_ with her personal guard, Knight-scion Karina Gustav, to her right. Azzurra was dressed in her House D'Romas deep crimson greatcoat with its gold trim, black pants, and polished black boots. Her deep crimson tricorn hat with the heraldry of House D'Romas in gold, a spread-winged eagle grasping a laurel it was within, sat upon her head with her golden locks stuffed beneath it. A bolt pistol was on her right hip and her short power spear was on her back, the spear gifted to her by her husband, High King Gareth Aurelius of Aurelius Prime. Karina was dressed in her deep blue guard uniform bearing the heraldry of House Aurelius on its chest, a silver sword and silver spear crossed over a golden shield. Karina was armed with a bolt pistol on her right hip and a power sword on her left. As the two continued down the passage, approaching the Practice Grounds, they heard the sounds of armsmen being drilled.

A voice amplified by a vox carried down the passage to them.

"Glod-eeum…strin-jay!" said the voice. The ringing of steel, like swords being drawn, carried down the passage.

Azzurra and Karina both stopped and each immediately turned to look at the other in silence. They burst out into low laughter then continued down the passage.

"Glod-eeum…ray-conn-day!" said the voice. Again, the ringing of steel, this time cut off with a muffle, carried down the passage.

"I want to say I can't believe it," began Karina, "But I most certainly can."

Azzurra sighed. "I know all too well." To herself, she thought, _Of all the times, why now? There is too much to do._

The two approached the end of the corridor where it opened into a well-lit area, the Practice Grounds.

"Losh-uh-tay," said the voice over the laud hailer just before they crossed into the opening.

The two women stepped into the fore of the Practice Grounds.

The Practice Grounds was an enormous compartment of the _Tiberius_ , with high vaulted ceilings which stretched out before Azzurra and Karina. The deck was covered with a rough coating of permacrete and the ceiling was gilded with majestic eagles. In the middle of the grounds, the First Company of D'Romas armsmen, the Honour Guard of House D'Romas, stood in two columns of fifty men each. The armsmen were attired in full battle regalia, dark crimson carapace armour with golden trim, bolt pistol on the right hip and chainsword on the other. They stood with feet shoulder width apart and hands clasped behind their backs.

The armsmen were facing a podium which lay between them and the women, but they were not focused on it. The small figure on the stand with its back to Azzurra and Karina was the focus of their attention. The figure was roughly 1.2 metres tall. It was wearing a crimson skirt with a white sleeveless top. On its feet were polished black boots that were many sizes too large, and on its head sat a vastly oversized dark crimson and gold carapace helmet. Black hair fell out of the helmet and onto the figure's shoulders. The figure held a piece of paper in its right hand. A small avian automata hovered in the air beside the figure.

The little five years old figure of Victoria D'Romas.

Upon sighting their Lord Commander, the armsmen immediately snapped to attention, feet together and arms at their sides.

"Wait…what?" said Victoria in confusion over the vox implanted in the helmet when the armsmen snapped to attention. The giant helmet turned down to look at the paper in her hand.

Scops turned in the air to face Azzurra and Karina.

"Laxate!" commanded Azzurra, her voice carrying with power into the Practice Grounds without benefit of a laud hailer. The men immediately returned to parade rest. "Dimitto!" she commanded. The men quickly turned and ran off the field toward the far bulkhead.

Victoria whipped around on the podium. The helmet jostled and almost didn't turn with her. She pulled it off, revealing a broad smile over violet eyes on a face filled with delight. "Mommy!" Victoria yelled as she hopped off the podium and began running toward Azzurra.

"Stop!" snapped Azzurra. "The helmet. Your father's boots. Put them away. Where they belong." The smile dropped off Victoria's face. "Now!"

Little Victoria turned and began walking toward an enormous cabinet adjacent to the bulkhead on Azzurra's right. She dropped her head and the helmet dangled in her arm as she walked. Scops followed her, darting through the air from side to side.

"After you put it away, little Vicki," added Azzurra. "Catch up to us in the passage. You are going with us onto the surface."

Victoria perked up and began running toward the cabinet. Scops easily kept up with her.

Azzurra and Karina turned about and headed back into the passageway.

"She is a natural leader of men," Karina said. "Why does she wear her father's boots and not yours?" the Knight asked.

Azzurra laughed. "Because I won't let her wear mine. Gareth spoils her to the core. He can't tell her no. I'm not so easy." She shook her head and sighed.

Karina nodded in agreement. "What are our plans on the surface? You said earlier we may spend as many as thirty Terran standard days there."

"Thomas managed to make a deal that was quite a coup," answered Azzurra. "And, I want to personally make sure everything checks out. It is that important."

"Go on," Karina responded, intrigued.

"The local enforcement agents on Damaris are known as the Magistratum," Azzurra continued. "The Landis Consortium, based on Archaos within the Calixis sector, obtained the specifications for a new mark of carapace armour similar to that used by the Adeptus Arbites and built a manufactorum of the mark on Damaris with intentions of selling it to the Magistratum." Azzurra paused and flashed her white smile. "The ork invasion we helped eliminate created a shortage of funds for Governor Kapak to pay the Consortium. Thomas managed to capitalize on its liquidation." She paused, then added, "The value of this deal is immense and I wish to ensure nothing is left out."

"You are going to disassemble an entire manufactorum and move it to Nova Roma?" Karina asked in disbelief.

"Well, not the entire manufactorum, just the fabrication modules and assembly lines as well as the power station," Azzurra answered. "But you get the general idea."

"Mass production of a new mark of Arbites carapace armour," Karina said in awe.

"Yes," Azzurra added with a beaming smile. "The House armourers are exceptionally talented craftsmen and will continue their work fashioning armour and weapons for my armsmen but this will allow the beginning of an important project. The implementation of the _Civitas Imperialis_ in Nova Roma."

"The _Civitas Imperialis_ ," said Karina. "I take it you have been reading the works of Warmaster Slaydo?"

"Yes," Azzurra simply replied. "His works came up in a discussion I had with Marshal Medicalus Quincy and Sister Sasha. His Mother, a Sister Repentia, was killed by a 'friendly' Imperial orbital bombardment in the battle for Indrid in the Sabbat Worlds." Azzurra paused in her speech as Karina nodded and they continued to walk down the passage. "But, my studies in my younger days included the early proclamations of the Emperor. He felt it was a part of the nobility and Order that Mankind should strive to bring to the Universe. We should strive to 'guarantee the safety and assurance of any citizen of the Imperium of Man, wherever he or she travels or sets foot within the length and breadth of the Imperium.'"

"And you plan to bring that about?" asked Karina.

"I plan to do my part to bring it about in my own little corner of the Imperium," Azzurra replied. "In so many places the Imperium is merely reduced to a life and death struggle to combat forces from without that wish to exterminate us or from within that will tear us apart. I want more." Azzurra paused in thought. _I think I remember having a similar discussion with Vitus where he proclaimed that he wanted more than for Order to be the millstone where humanity's bones were ground to dust._

"But what about those forces from without?" Karina asked.

"That is what the D'Romas armsmen are for," Azzurra quickly countered. "And the conscripts from Davidian which we will be training into a larger and more cohesive force. And the Knights of House Aurelius."

"And when the Houses of Ambier finish constructing their main battle tank manufactorum on Capitolinus…" Karina added, trailing off.

"We will be prepared to take on any adversary," Azzurra finished. She looked over her shoulder upon hearing the sound of fluttering wings and of feet pattering on the deck behind her.

"Mommy!" cried out Victoria. "I put Daddy's boots and the helmet up exactly where they go."

Azzurra placed her hand on top of Victoria's head and said. "Excellent. Are you ready to go down to the planet's surface?"

"Yes," Victoria answered with a gleam in her eye. "Is it just us going?"

"No, Vicki," answered Azzurra. "Master Garus will be joining us. He has much work to do." Victoria's smile dropped. "Arie and Sasha will be joining us too on the surface, but they will be spending their time visiting the medicae facilities and laboratoria."

Victoria's face lit up. "How many armsmen are we taking?"

"None," answered Azzurra. "Master Garus has said Governor Kapak will not allow such a dangerous outside force on the surface." She laughed. "He is a bit insecure about retaining his governorship."

"Silly man!" Victoria shouted and skipped in front of Azzurra and Karina. Scops obediently flew after her.


	104. Chapter 104 SF3 Revelations Scene 1

823.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Near region referred to as The Cauldron  
Forsellis system, surface of Damaris  
Warehouse 7, Landis Consortium Manufactorum in the Outer Industrial Infrastructure district of Capital City

Ten Terran standard days had passed after Azzurra landed on the surface of Damaris.

Capital City on the surface of Damaris was a massive metropolis that housed hundreds of millions of people. In the city's center was the massive gubernatorial palace which was an imposing edifice of Imperial styled architecture filled with massive eagles and carvings of various saints of the Imperium. For miles in every direction from it the metropolis sprawled. The inner city was surrounded by a multi-tiered wall and outside the south wall was a massive sprawl of industrial structures, warehouses, and manufactoria which was collectively known as the Outer Industrial Infrastructure district.

The interior of Warehouse 7 was immense in every dimension and divided into five bays. Each bay had an enormous overhead bridge crane stretching across it and which ran its length, enabling the movement of material and gear by the score of metric tonnes at a time. A rail track ran down the length of each bay and exited through the double doors at each end. Light was supplied by countless overhead fixtures and also filtered in from the high windows on the walls. Countless servitors roamed about, connecting rigging gear to massive shipping pallets that had already been loaded down with manufacturing equipment.

Azzurra studiously watched the moving crane lower a manufacturing module onto a flat car that sat on the track. Servitors undid the rigging and began to fasten the module to the car as the crane moved away. Though performing clerical duties, she was still prepared for combat if necessary. Azzurra's power spear and auramite combat shield were strapped onto her back. She had removed her tricorn hat and looked down at the dataslate held in her hand. _All pieces inventoried. Ceramite fabrication modules transported to mass conveyor. Assembly lines one and two transported to mass conveyor._ Azzurra raised her head and looked around. _Fifteen more days and all should be transported to the mass conveyor. We should be ready to leave for Nova Roma._ She continued looking about. _Now, where did Vicki run off to?_

Azzurra's ears were assaulted by the sound of tonnes of equipment crashing to the ground one bay over. She immediately placed her hand onto the bolt pistol on her hip. The crashing equipment was not what caused her to reach for her pistol, though. It was the sound her keen ears picked out from within the cacophony.

The sound of a single shot from a bolt pistol.

"Knight Gustav, report," Azzurra snapped into the vox link on her collar. No response. _Damn_ , she thought. _A trap._ "Thomas. Find Vicki and bring her to me. Now!" Azzurra drew her bolt pistol and slid the golden combat shield off her back. The face with snakes for hair etched into the shield crackled with electricity. She crouched at the corner of the massive pallet with its attached silo.

After a moment, Garus responded over her vox. "Yes, Azzurra. I'll find her and bring her to you immediately."

Azzurra looked around the pallet's corner.

A single servitor haltingly moved along the walkway toward her. A servitor with a lasrifle in its hands. It lowered the rifle and took aim. Azzurra pulled her head back around the silo just in time. The burst from the lasrifle struck the silo which shielded her.

"Blazes!" she screamed. "Someone took control of their code." She jumped around the corner, leading with her golden shield. She quickly took aim at the servitor with her bolt pistol and fired. Its head exploded into a spray of blood and bone.

"Azzurra," Garus' voice squawked over her vox. "Behind you. South wall. Victoria's hiding and won't come out."

"Keep her safe!" Azzurra snapped back. "I'm coming." She retreated to the back edge of the pallet and snapped a quick look around. Her path was clear. _Need a moment to get out a distress call._

Azzurra turned and bolted, staying low. She ran to a palleted power distribution center and took cover behind it. She looked up. _Ah, bloody Hell_ , Azzurra thought as she saw a small black globe floating high above her, a flying automata, a probe. She turned her pistol to the ceiling and fired. The probe dodged. A hole was blown in the arched roof of the bay by the bolt. Azzurra fired her bolt pistol again and the probe exploded.

Azzurra backed away to the next palleted piece, staying low with her golden shield in front of her. She reached down and switched frequencies on her vox. "D'Romas One. Immediate evac.," she said into it. _Hope there aren't more automata flying around and jamming my signal._

Azzurra looked around the corner of the machinery. Two servitors with lasrifles were shuffling toward her. They took aim at her as she pulled back and raised her shield. A lasrifle blasted away the corner of the machinery piece next to her head. Two more blasts and two more pieces blasted away.

"Over here!" yelled Garus.

 _Now or never_ , thought Azzurra. Another lasrifle blast burst through the piece's edge but was stopped by her shield. She turned and ran toward the source of his voice. Garus was behind a palleted piece, adjacent to a wall separating the bays, bolt pistol drawn. He fired twice past her as she ran.

Azzurra reached the pallet and turned around, placing her shield to the front. Garus moved behind Azzurra alongside the pallet, crouching to take advantage of the additional protection provided by her shield. _I hope I got the only automata_ , she thought. Azzurra turned her eyes back down, scanning for servitors or anyone that might pose a threat. "Where's Victoria?"

"Mommy!" screamed the voice of a young girl, unmistakably that of Victoria. "Watch out! Thomas…"

At that moment, Azzurra felt the needle pierce her neck. The fluid began to inject into her flesh. She turned to strike but couldn't draw her spear. She caught site of Thomas for an instant. Black coat over white shirt with black pants and black boots. Long curly black hair. And a syringe in his hand. Azzurra fell over backward. She saw an automata floating high overhead then her heavy eyes closed.


	105. Chapter 105 SF3 Revelations Scene 2

823.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Near region referred to as The Cauldron  
Forsellis system, surface of Damaris  
Warehouse 7, Landis Consortium Manufactorum in the Outer Industrial Infrastructure district of Capital City

Fifteen Terran standard days passed after the abduction of Azzurra D'Romas.

A brisk breeze blew, stirring up the powdered snow on the ground and blowing it into tiny circles. The east wall of Warehouse 7 gave view to five great arches. The arches on the east wall defined the five bays the structure was divided into and which ran from east to west. Each of the five bays had enormous open double doors on the east wall. Train tracks ran into each set of doors and a long train streamed out of the middle bay. The train consisted of flat car after flat car, each loaded with one or more pieces of machinery belonging to the carapace armour manufactorum.

Sister Sasha Sokic of the Adeptus Sororitas and Marshal Medicalus Arie Quincy walked alongside the train and toward the east wall where a small door to the right of the tracks offered entry without necessitating passage within the train's operating envelope. Sasha was taller than most women and dressed in beige robes which bore a crimson fleur de lis. Her hair was stuffed beneath a long beige nurse's cap which also bore a single crimson fleur de lis and marked her as a member of the Orders Hospitaller. Large furry muffs covered her ears, connected by a band that wrapped round the back of her head. The flow of her robes when she moved indicated the presence of additional layers beneath to protect her from the cold. Quincy walked between her and the train, a full head taller than the tall Sister. He was a lean ebon-skinned man and wore a thick black greatcoat. The top of his head was covered by a black, fur covered hat which had large flaps covering his ears, a ushanka.

"Damaris may be a generally cold planet, but it still has its beauties," Sister Sasha said. _You've got so many qualities that can make you an ideal Inquisitor. Arie, how can I draw you into this without giving it away?_ she thought. "It will continue to grow into a major presence in the expanse," she added. "That is, unless some outside or inside negative influence alters its trajectory."

Quincy stopped and turned his head toward the sky.

Sister Sasha looked to where he was gazing. _A bird, I haven't seen too many here_ , she thought. Then recognition kicked in. "That's Scops. A flying automata gifted to Victoria by Datasmith Turing."

"I think it is trying to get our attention," Quincy said as he continued to watch it.

The avian automata flew low toward the couple and hovered in place for a moment, then flew above and across the train.

Quincy sprang into motion. Two steps placed him at the train and a third step into the air carried him onto the coupling between two cars. Then he was over it and out of sight, following Scops.

"Damn," the Sister said aloud as she pulled the bundle cord of her robes. As she turned toward the train, the lower portion of her robes contracted, rising above her knees.

Sister Sasha ran after him, stepping high to mount the coupling between the cars and then pulling herself on top the coupling. Quincy was speeding to her left, grace and power in motion, following the owl-like automata beside the train and away from Warehouse 7. _No wonder they call him 'The Black Lion'_ , she momentarily thought as she leapt off the coupling to the far side of the train.

Sister Sasha opened her strides to a run and followed.

Quincy ran ahead of her, his path approaching an abandoned guard tower with its second story roof missing. The remainder of the tower was in shambles with half its exterior walls gone and the remaining walls barely hanging in place. The skeleton of a tracked Land crawler sat in front of the tower, a great dozer blade attached to it. Scops flew ahead of him onto the crawler and waited.

Quincy slowed to a walk and approached the crawler.

"Do you see Victoria or Lord Commander Azzurra anywhere?" Sister Sasha asked as she approached him from behind and slowed to a walk. _This is not good_ , she thought and placed a hand on the bolt pistol hidden within the folds of her robes.

Motion from the tower. Sister Sasha started drawing her pistol but held back.

"Arie!" cried Victoria as she ran out of the tower. She was wearing a short mud-covered skirt with what had once been a white blouse top. Her once beautiful long black hair was matted and dirty. The little girl ran into Quincy and wrapped herself around his waist. Sasha could hear her crying whimpers over the distance. Quincy quickly looked around for trouble with his left arm on Victoria's head and right in his greatcoat pocket where Sasha knew he had a bolt pistol hidden.

"Listen, Vicki," Sister Sasha sharply snapped with command in her voice as she approached the two. "What happened? Where is your Mommy? Where is Knight Karina?"

Victoria pulled her head away from Quincy's waist. Tears streamed down her face. "Karina's dead," she cried. "Thomas killed her. He did something to Mommy and took her away." Victoria's tear-filled eyes hardened and her lips changed to a snarl. "Thomas is a bad man…Kill him."

"Slow down, Victoria," Sister Sasha said in a softer tone. "Come here," she added and dropped into a crouch. Victoria let go of Quincy and ran into the Sister's arms. Quincy drew a bolt pistol from his greatcoat in his right hand and then pulled a short blade from the coat with his left. He bounded over to the train then hopped onto the coupling between two cars and continued watching for trouble. "Now, take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Victoria wiped the tears from her face. "Thomas shot Karina in the head with his gun," she said. "Then, all the servitors turned on me and Mommy. I tried to warn Mommy but Thomas stuck something in her neck. Mommy fell." Her brow knotted with frustration and anger. "They chased me and Scops but we got away." Victoria managed a small smile on her dirty face.

Sister Sasha reached out and cupped Victoria's jaw in her hand. "You are brave," she said. "Now, when did this happen?"

"Scops," Victoria said. The bird responded with chirps that Sasha recognized as Binary Chatter but didn't understand. "Fifteen Damaris days," the little girl said.

In shock, Sister Sasha asked, "You've survived out here in the cold for fifteen days?" To herself, she asked, _She's learned Binary chatter?_

"Yes," Victoria answered with a little more self-control. "Scops is great. He sneaks and hides." The little smile grew on her face. "He stole food for me too."

"This seems too complicated for Master Garus to have accomplished on his own," came Quincy's voice from on top the coupling between the train cars. "Someone else had a hand in this, I believe."

"Magos Alidyne," Sister Sasha answered. "The servitors. I'll bet that we can trace the Landis Consortium back to the Logicians too."

"Space marines took Mommy?" Victoria asked.

"What did you say?" Sister Sasha asked Victoria. _Sarcasin and I told no one Alidyne is a space marine_ , she reminded herself.

"Mommy figured it out," Victoria answered. "We saw the picts of space marines on the _Tiberius_." Victoria turned toward Quincy. "Isn't that right, Arie?"

Sister Sasha's free hand carefully moved to her bolt pistol. "What is she talking about, Arie?"

"I don't know," Quincy answered from on top of the coupling with bolt pistol in one hand and blade in the other.

"Alidyne was a space marine," Victoria said. "Mommy said he was an…A-poth-uh-carry." The smile on her face beamed. "I guessed the rest though and told Mommy. I saw it in the picts. In their faces. He's Arie's Daddy."

Sasha's hand pushed Victoria away and to the dirt. Simultaneously, her other hand drew her bolt pistol and pointed it at Quincy's head while she remained in her crouch. "Drop'em," Sasha said.

Quincy dropped the blade and his bolt pistol. "I didn't know anything about this," he said.

"You expect me to believe you?" Sasha answered back.

"I remember my father when I was a kid, but his appearance and mannerisms were different than those of Alidyne" Quincy said. "He was a Genetor like Alidyne but his augmetics and mechandendrites were of different patterns," he added. "You have said Alidyne wore many masks and acted many roles. Maybe my father was a mask he wore none of us knew about."

"Go on," Sasha said as she raised from her crouch but continued to hold her bolt pistol on his head.

"You know of my Mother. She was of the Orders Hospitaller like you," Quincy said. Sasha nodded in return. "But, before that, she was a Battle sister too, just like you." He paused and licked his lips. "When I was young, they both instructed me in the arts of medicae and they both taught me the art of war. I remember how amazing he was but never dreamed he was a space marine Apothecary." He paused a moment then added, "I didn't realize it was him when Alidyne convinced me to support the hospital and medicae school the D'Romas dynasty wanted to found along with its colony."

Victoria had gotten to her feet and Scops had flown above her head, flying small circles.

"Victoria," Sasha said as she kept the bolt pistol trained on Quincy's head. "Did your Mommy say what chapter of space marines Alidyne belonged to?"

"Uhmm," Victoria said, followed by a moment of silence. "She said he belonged to the Emperor…" A smile beamed on her face as she placed the words together in her mind. "The Emperor's Children."

There was a moment of silence. Neither Sister Sasha nor Quincy moved.

Victoria turned to Quincy. "My cousin was a space marine too," she said. "Vitus was one of the Emperor's kids. We got picts of him and your Daddy."

Sasha held in place, contemplating pulling the trigger.

"Don't hurt him," Victoria said. "I like him. I've always liked him." She paused, then added, "I hated Thomas. I always hated him. See? I know men."


	106. Chapter 106 SF3 Revelations Scene 3

823.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void station and gateway to the Expanse  
Laboratorium within the Red Schola, the operations facility of the slaving organization known as the Tutors

The star named Furibundus shone as a mighty beacon upon the majestic form of the God-Emperor of Mankind. It was not the actual God-Emperor himself, but a kilometres tall macrostatue of him that was placed by the (in)famous Rogue Trader Parsimus Dewain when he constructed the void colony originally known as Dewain's Footfall. The Emperor was tethered in place to several surrounding asteroids by massive void ship sized chains. Many asteroids spread from the macrostatue, connected by twisting passageways stretching between them. Upon these asteroids were constructed buildings which housed the people and organizations who called _Footfall_ home. The _Cerberus_ , a heavily modified Cobra-class destroyer, was docked with the massive Red Schola structure.

Azzurra opened her eyes, then quickly closed them again as they were seared by the bright light surrounding her. Her head was a bundle of thoughts. _What happened?_ She remembered Victoria's screamed warning. Thomas' treachery. The floating automata. Anger filled her, then she took a deep breath and calmed herself. _I'm naked. I don't need to open my eyes to know that_ , she thought. Azzurra blinked a couple times to adjust to the light, then kept them open and looked around.

She was in a glassteel tank in an enormous laboratorium.

Several light fixtures hung from the ceiling, supplying white light to the entire compartment. An enormous ventilator dangled from the ceiling directly over her. Several cogitators could be seen with their display screens in view. She was vertical, mounted in place to some sort of platform with her legs extended and feet shoulder width apart while her arms were extended horizontally out from her shoulders. She struggled to move with no success. _Ugggh. Damn_ , she thought. She looked left. A number of hollow tubes ran from the platform she was strapped to and into her left arm.

Her scanning of the room was broken by the sound of an opening hatch.

Azzurra glanced over to it. After a short moment a figure shuffled in. It was tall and thin with long curly black hair. _Thomas!_ Anger filled her again. Then she noticed more. A metal box was attached to the back of his skull with circuits running between it and his temple. She calmed as he stepped into the compartment. He walked across the intervening distance and stopped in front of her. _Well, it looks like you got what you deserved._

Two more figures stepped into the room behind the Thomas servitor.

The first was a tall and slender woman who was very long-limbed, almost bony. The woman had long straight black hair and emerald almond shaped eyes, one of which was covered by a monocle. She was dressed in a long white lab coat and held a dataslate in her hand. The woman walked over to one of the cogitators and began calling up figures to its screen. After a few short moments she stepped away from it.

The second figure shuffled in wearing red robes and had a number of mechadendrites sprouting from his back. Azzurra recognized him immediately. "Magos Alidyne. I should have known," she said. Azzurra wet her lips and then spit at her seneschal turned servitor even though the glassteel plate blocked her aim.

Alidyne ignored her. "Genera…Masita," he said. "Download data…from procedure…for review. Once accomplished…leave us." After a pause, he added, "Take Thomas…with you." After speaking, he began to view the cogitator screen Masita had just left.

 _Procedure?_ The thought hung in Azzurra's mind. _What did he do to me?_ After a few moments, Masita walked out the hatch with Thomas shuffling out behind. The hatch closed and the latching of its lock was clearly audible.

"Where's Victoria?" Azzurra burst out. Alidyne did not respond. She laughed. "Ha. My little one got away from your servitors and automata." Alidyne still did not respond. "Well, Magos?" Azzurra stewed while Alidyne continued to look at her. "Or should I say…Apothecary Assad?"

Alidyne did not give any sign of recognition

 _Maybe I can get something useful out of him_ , Azzurra thought. _Or get an opportunity to take his head._ She spoke in anger that wasn't manufactured. "I knew something was up with the genetic tests of me and Vitus. What am I and what did you just do to me?"

"Ha, splendid," Alidyne answered. "You, or should I say little Victoria, are the end result of one of my many lines of research." Alidyne paused while continuing to look over his creation. "Millennia ago, before Earth was unified under the Emperor's banner, there were many genic units. That is, the genetics of their members were…engineered. In fact, the works of such scientists were a large part of what inspired the Emperor himself to create the Primarchs and the space marines."

"And?" Azzurra asked. _Engineered? If I'm a bloody space marine, maybe I can break out of this and kill him._ She waited for him to continue.

"One such unit was the Geno Five-Two Chiliad," Alidyne continued. "Its commanders were all women who were referred to as Uxors. Women who had an engineered psychic trait which was weak enough to not be of concern to the Black Ships." He paused to ensure Azzurra was taking in his words. "A trait which allowed them to feel and understand the state of mind of the men who surrounded them. Among other things, this enabled the commanders to intuitively understand the tactical situations of the men under their command and act accordingly."

"So, is that it?" Azzurra said. _I always knew how the men around me felt. Always. Why did I not realize Thomas' intentions?_ "Am I supposed to be some sort of super commander? I thought that was Vitus."

Alidyne erupted with a mechanical laugh. "No, Vitus is something else entirely. You, were one step short of perfection. The Uxors tended to burn out. In fact, you've burned out," Alidyne said. "Your commanding the troops on Pryamus 2 finally did the trick. That is why you failed to realize Thomas had betrayed you." Alidyne stopped for a moment, then added, "I never liked him. He actually believed that I would have hypno-conditioned you to love him. Fool. I believe his current situation is an ideal end for him."

"At least we can agree on that," Azzurra snapped.

"Now, where was I?" Alidyne asked himself as if Azzurra were not there. "I had to institute backcrossing with new genestock to breed out the potential to burn out without losing the capability I was breeding to obtain. Eliminating defects and inbreeding flaws by backcrossing into larger populations is an important technique. It is an art practically lost to the biologically oriented fools in the Adeptus Mechanicus." Alidyne stepped over to right in front of Azzurra's face. "One more backcross for a perfect and completely inherited characteristic that not only mimicked that of the Uxors but was far superior in that it would not burn out."

"And she was too smart for you to catch," Azzurra said with a laugh.

"Delightfully so," answered Alidyne. "But it matters not. I removed your ovaries. Now, I can create thousands of such individuals."

 _Oh, bloody hell_ , Azzurra thought. _He frikkin' raped my body for parts._

"But, do not worry," Alidyne said. "There is more. You have received a fine gift in return."

"What?" Azzurra asked. "A gift?" Thoughts tumbled in her head. _I don't think I like the sound of this._

"You have been impregnated," Alidyne said.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed at him. Thoughts tumbled in her head. _Pregnant? By whom?_ A darker thought took hold. _With what?_

As if guessing her questions, Alidyne answered her. "And that is the end result of another line of research I have been working on that dates back almost as far. Back to the Emperor's gene labs under the Himalazian mountains on Earth." Alidyne paused, then said, "The embryo you are carrying was originally a part of Vitus."

 _Oh Emperor, no!_ Azzurra thought. _Not that!_ The thoughts screamed in her head.

"You see," Alidyne began, "Many years ago I surgically impregnated Vitus' mother just as I did you. Needles to say, I was surprised and delighted to find out the embryo had split into two...twins." His mechanical voice seemed filled with pride. "So, I naturally removed one of the embryos and impregnated another surrogate. Lo and behold, the embryo split in two again. But I discovered this a little later than I did in Vitus' case and she…resisted." Alidyne paused for a moment as he spoke, then continued. "She died in the removal."

"I developed one embryo in a gestation tube. But all humans, save those we refer to as blanks, are at least a tiny bit psychic in one way or another. They have a presence in the warp," he said. "A developing fetus' presence in the warp is sheltered within its mother's presence within the warp. Without that shelter, there is the potential for corruption. Let's just say, the results of that experiment were…less than desirable." Alidyne paused for a long moment, deep in thought. "Sometimes I wonder what would have been different if the Emperor had taken a different approach. If He had gestated the Primarchs in surrogates rather than gestation pods. Would Chaos have still been able to have stolen them from him? I guess we'll never know."

"But that is neither here nor there," he added. "The other embryo was placed in stasis upon its removal from the surrogate. Now, you carry that embryo."

"I'm carrying a bloody Primarch?" Azzurra spat out. "I'm carrying an embryo that is genetically the same as Fulgrim?" She recovered her breath and said, "I saw the picts of Fulgrim we kept on the _Tiberius_. He looks just like Vitus."

Alidyne paused and looked at Azzurra, then burst out in mechanical laughter. "Excellent deduction, but not quite correct," Alidyne responded. "After stealing samples from the Emperor's labs and giving my co-researcher Fabius his cut, I performed many experiments with many failures. In the end, I did not have complete genetic samples from any one of the Primarchs. But I created a complete Primarch genome by mixing and matching from the samples I did have."

Alidyne stood tall and pushed his chest out with pride.

"Vitus looks very much like my gene sire, Fulgrim," Alidyne said. "Of course, there was more to the Primarchs than their looks." Alidyne lowered his bulk so that his face was once again level with Azzurra's. "He was fashioned from traitor and loyalist alike. Strongly of Lorgar and Magnus as well as Fulgrim. Strongly of Roboute Guilliman and the insufferable prick himself, Sanguinius. And others…" Alidyne gave a small mechanical laugh. "However, Vitus was still short of a Primarch. There was more to them than their genetics. There was the Emperor's Hand in their creation." Alidyne paused, standing immobile as he silently stared at Azzurra through his cybernetic eyes. "Vitus. As much potential as he has, Vitus lacks that touch."

"But you spoiled my original plans, my child," he added. "I tweaked his genetics so that he would mature more slowly than the Emperor's own works. Thus, under my tutelage, while raised by his father, he would have grown into a powerful admiral in Battlefleet Scarus before his full capabilities became apparent. The whole sector would have followed him to glory."

Azzurra asked herself, _Is he completely mad?_

Alidyne tapped the glassteel pane in front of Azzurra's face.

"You, with your ambition that I bred into you and with the hypno-conditioning I administered, couldn't wait to become the next holder of the D'Romas warrant," he added. "You succeeded in assassinating Vitus' father Aechtor while I was light years away on the _Tiberius_. He was placed in the Schola Progenium, out of my control, and then sent to the Adeptus Astra Telepathica on Earth when his psychic abilities awakened."

"I guess I should apologize," Azzurra answered, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Alidyne grew silent and stared at her through the pane for a moment, then gave another small mechanical laugh.

"Not at all, my child," Alidyne said. He pointed to her belly with a mechadendrite. "Not now..." He paused a moment then continued. "Dutiful Masita recognized Vitus' test results onboard the _Canthos_ and hid them from the Inquisition. Humanity needs more scientists like her if it is to survive in this brutal galaxy." Alidyne turned his head toward the ceiling as if deep in thought. "Mankind needs to destroy religion. Needs to cease treating technology with superstition. We can once again stride the galaxy like a colossus. Like in the Age of Technology."

"You betrayed the Emperor! You corrupted Masita with your words and lies," Azzurra spat. "How many more servants of the Emperor did you corrupt with your book? In Defence of the Future: A Logical Discourse," she said. "I know. I read it. Vitus read it. I…"

Alidyne's mechanical laughter cut Azzurra short.

"Corrupt the servants of the Emperor with my book?" he asked. "I wrote the book…after I escaped from the Eye of Terror and looked at what humanity had become. Imagine my surprise when, millennia later, a copy was given to me. Imagine my surprise when I was told of an organization, the Logicians, formed in the name of the book I wrote, and asked if I would help destroy it. I nearly laughed in Magos Archaex's face, but I did not. I killed him and took his place. Then I sought out the fools to use for my own ends. Because I knew the Truth. The Imperial Truth."

"The Imperial Church preaches that the Emperor is a god, but He wished us to purge the galaxy of religion," Alidyne pronounced. "We, the legions of space marines, conquered the galaxy in His name ten millennia ago. We spread the Imperial Truth. But not the Primarch Lorgar. He and his legion worshipped the Emperor as a god and spread that Word wherever they conquered. But the Emperor discovered his works. By sheer force of will, He forced his son Lorgar and the entire Word Bearers legion to kneel in acknowledgement of their transgressions for spreading the Word he was a god."

"The Emperor wished science to reign supreme over religion. I, Assad, am performing His will! Not corrupting his servants!" Alidyne raised himself high again. "The Imperial Truth is what he called it. There are no gods. Religion should be crushed. The Imperial Truth was a lie! A mistake. One He paid dearly for making after Lorgar took his pilgrimage into the Eye of Terror and found the Dark Gods. The galaxy burned in flames and now the Emperor is little more than a corpse sitting on a throne made of carrion."

"Oh, so now you are a willing instrument of the Emperor's will," Azzurra snapped back. _Careful_ , she thought. _He might kill you_. She continued, "How could I have been so blind as to not see it?"

Alidyne lowered himself back to her eye level. "I allowed myself to fall victim to the pull of my gene sire. When Fulgrim spiraled down into Darkness, we followed him. The whole legion, except those we killed on Istvaan Three," Alidyne added. "I felt that pull again when I saw Vitus on the _Xerxes_. I found myself agreeing to his every demand." Alidyne paused in thought. "It felt just like old times." Anger reverberated in his mechanical voice. "I swore to never let that happen again. You have not seen what I have seen," he said. "Working under Fabius at Fulgrim's command, we altered the whole legion, changed our physiology. We made a mockery of the Emperor's creations, a mockery of space marines. I was one of the Emperor's Angels of Death but I ended up being a basket case of Fabius' experimental whims. My existence as his play thing. Not the Emperor's creation. Not mine." The mechanical brute crouched, as if ready to spring. "I worked with Daemons and saw atrocities beyond compare. But I escaped. Piece by piece I surgically removed Fabius'…improvements." Alidyne looked at his mechandendrites and mechanical body. "I was forced to replace my flesh with these cybernetic replacements. But I was free. Free to experiment for the long haul. Real science. Long term experiments collecting mountains of evidence. "

"Then Fate took my thread and worked it into a new weave. While studying and improving the Navigator clans of the Merates cluster, the _Tiberius_ arrived. After millennia of being separated from it, the D'Romas flagship arrived…and with it arrived the genetic material I had stolen from the Emperor's gene labs and hidden in a stasis box within one of its many holds."

Alidyne stared off into the distance as he spoke as if his mind was elsewhere. "And I began my old experiments anew. Of course, there has been collateral damage on the way. The planets Mynor, Esoch Prime, and Arafin Secundus to name but a few. But my goals are worthy. Not the travesty of creating monsters that Fabius Bile commits. I created Vitus. I created you. And more. I am not yet finished. Fabius will be remembered as a horrific monster. I will be remembered as a brilliant scientist."

Alidyne moved to the cogitator which Masita had checked before leaving and began to push some buttons on it. A light green fluid began to pour into the box with Azzurra.

"What in blazes are you doing to me?" she screamed. "Trying to drown me?"

"No," Alidyne simply answered. "You will need to receive proper nutrients while gestating. This will take care of that. Your mounting platform will also induce muscle contractions and stimulations to keep you fit. If you survive the birth, I will resume the hypno-conditioning I regularly conducted upon you before my untimely departure and then return you to your dynasty to continue fulfilling my will." He paused, then added, "I actually miss those days, those days when you were hypno-conditioned to my specs, but I have work to do. I may have escaped the Dark Gods, but I feel their presence. They are always trying to pull me back in."

With those last words, Alidyne turned toward the hatch as Azzurra began to scream. "I'll kill you! I'll put that head on a platter!" The hatch opened and he silently left as she screamed obscenities at him. The hatch closed behind him as the rising fluid cut off Azzurra's angry screams.


	107. Chapter 107 SF3 Revelations Scene 4

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
outer asteroid belt of the Epsilon Marani system, Nova Roma in High Gothic or New Rome in Low Gothic  
Interrogation compartment within the _Ceres_ , Ramilies Starfort

The compartment was brightly lit. Arie Quincy was strapped into a chair in the middle of the compartment, beneath an additional fixture that rained hot incandescent light onto the short black locks on top his head. Quincy was stripped down to his small clothes, exposing his ebon-skinned lean and muscular body. He was flexible, a trait visible by how far his arms were pulled behind him in order to place strain on his joints. Sister Sasha stood silently and watched him. She was dressed in bone coloured pants with a black blouse bearing a crimson fleur de lis. And her blonde hair was tucked beneath a long black nurse's cap also bearing a crimson fleur de lis. The black representing the Orders Hospitaller less publicized role as prime interrogators for the Inquisition. She held an arc scourge in her black gloved hands.

"Is there nothing else you wish to add?" Sister Sasha added. "Simple questioning is always the first step. The first step before more promising techniques are used..."

"I told you," Quincy answered. "Several times over. Ask the Missionary, Drake Capek. He's a Throne Agent of some Inquisitor, I don't know who," he added. "I have been performing work at his request for some time now."

 _Capek was a Throne Agent_ , Sister Sasha thought. _A Throne Agent in service to Inquisitor Lord Macarus himself, before being raised to full Inquisitor alongside me._ She slowly tapped the arc scourge in her hand. _Is this another Inquisitor's works which I was unaware of, or is this a heresy which reaches to the highest echelons of the Inquisition itself?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the hatch behind her open.

A tall and thick man walked in. He was simply dressed in brown pants and an oversized black button-down shirt. His head was surrounded by a thick beard and thick, curly sand-coloured hair.

"Inquisitor Capek," Sasha simply said. "I am pleased you answered my call so soon. There is much to discuss."

Capek simply nodded at the Sister and then turned to stare at Quincy. "Yes, he has been serving as a Throne Agent of mine for some while. What heresy has he committed?"

"I have learned that he is the son of a long-sought traitor to the Imperium," Sister Sasha said. "The biological son of Magos Alidyne who happens to be the long-sought Logician Magos Archaex." _Do I dare mention that Alidyne is not a Tech-Priest but rather is an Apothecary of the Emperor's Children?_ Sister Sasha asked herself.

"Oh, I feel better now," Capek answered. "That explains a lot."

 _Really?_ Sasha thought. "Do tell."

"Many years prior, I sought Quincy out in the aftermath of the Borhenna rebellion," Capek said. "His work fighting the plague which ran rampant over the battlefields was brilliant. His work countered the Borhennian Daemon plague…and he was exceptional in battle too." Capek turned from Quincy and back to Sister Sasha. "He uncovered the daemonic cause of the plague and countered it. Typically, it would have been necessary to have his mind wiped of the events, but I thought his mind and skills were too valuable. I consulted Lord Macarus and sought permission to take him under my wing without having his mind scrubbed. Lord Macarus agreed."

"And what has him being Magos Archaex's son explained about that?" Sasha asked.

"Nothing," replied Capek. "It explains the research he has been receiving. A few years afterward, he began receiving unsolicited datamodules that contained a wealth of genetic research on a variety of subjects. The Navigator gene, a variety of other inherited psychic traits, and mutation resistance to name a few." Capek began rubbing his huge hands together. "The nature of the research led me to believe it was the work of the Logicians and that they would eventually seek his services. So, I told him to keep quiet in hopes that someone would attempt to contact him and I would have a lead to follow. But there had been little luck until Arch Magos Sabine discovered an error in your work."

 _What error in my work?_ The question screamed in Sister Sasha's head. "You need to explain yourself now, Capek," she said in anger.

"An error in your work, but not your error," Capek answered. "One of your subordinates, Genera Masita, switched the test results performed on the subjects from Phobos Tertius. The corpse you placed in the stasis box had no genetic abnormalities. The subject you intended to save for Arch Magos Sabine should have been Vitus D'Romas."

Sister Sasha did not say a word. _Vitus. The genetic test results looked similar to those of a space marine. He looks just like the picts of Fulgrim in the datavaults of the Tiberius._

"Techsorcist Ferrus has been working under the auspices of Lord Macarus since Sarcasin left for Holy Terra along with Vitus," Capek added. "He uncovered much more by breaking the encryptions on the records Alidyne left behind on the _Tiberius_ in his haste to escape."

"Do not keep me waiting," Sister Sasha said.

"It had already been uncovered that, through the generations, Alidyne had been restoring the traits of the original D'Romas armsmen from Holy Terra to the current generation of armsmen and it had also been uncovered that similar work was conducted to impregnate many of the colonists with genetics dating back to ancient Rome." Capek paused and glanced back and forth between Sister Sasha and Quincy. "But, Ferrus discovered that genetic material had been stored onboard the _Tiberius_ that dated back to the Europan nobility from the Unification Wars on Holy Terra. In fact, it was the genetic material of their children who were gifted to the Emperor to fill the ranks of his Third Legion of space marines, the legion which came to be known as the Emperor's Children."

"Is there no end to the heresies my father has committed?" asked Quincy.

Sister Sasha glanced at Quincy and then back to Capek. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that there is more."

"Yes," Capek answered. "It seems that not only was Alidyne producing first generation children of the Emperor's Children but that he had also long ago secreted a store of pure geneseed belonging to the Third Legion, the Emperor's Children, onboard the _Tiberius_." Capek took a deep breath and then said, "In his laboratorium, he was using test-subjects to slowly duplicate the geneseed and he escaped with it. I fear he has spent the last few years reproducing it wherever he is held up. I think he plans to recreate the Emperor's Children anew with subjects genetically similar to those who first marched under their banner."

Sister Sasha glanced at Quincy. "I sent out questions to my cells before we left the Forsellis system," she said. "I received some answers. First, it appears the Landis Consortium can be traced back to the Logicians. No surprise there." After a moment's pause, she continued. "Secondly, it appears the Landis Consortium has made multiple deals with the traitor Dakkar Navigator clan. I also received word that the Dakkar clan has been dealing with a Tech-Priest named Genetor Salk." She looked Capek straight in the eyes. "Among other things, this Genetor Salk has been trading services to receive male slaves. They were not required to be whole of body and without injury, but rather to be without mutation. Slaves which, while you were relaying your info, I realized would be ideal subjects for reproducing space marine gene seed."

Capek interrupted her before she could go farther. "The records Ferrus decrypted indicated Alidyne had reproduced his geneseed totals to more than three hundred fifty pure specimens." He raised his hand to his beard and stroked it thoroughly. "In the five years since, he may have doubled that. More than enough to create half a space marine chapter."

 _Decisions_ , Sister Sasha thought. _Who do I trust?_ she added in her head. _I must make decisions_. She walked over to the chair which held Quincy. "My sources indicate this Genetor Salk is working in the Red Schola district of _Footfall_ ," she said. "We must take a cruiser and go there immediately." Sister Sasha began to undo Quincy's bindings.

"Thank you, Sister," Quincy said. "I wish to go. I feel I owe a debt to the Emperor for my father's foul deeds."

"Agreed," Sister Sasha answered. "I want the Black Lion I have heard about, the one trained since he was a child by a Sister of Battle and a space marine, to fight at my side if I must face this Alidyne."

"What of the little one?" Capek asked. "She was privy to much of this information. I expect that you have kept her under lock and key."

"No, I have not," answered Sister Sasha. "The whole D'Romas dynasty is angry and in an uproar over Lord Commander Azzurra's abduction. Keeping her daughter as a prisoner would have resulted in a revolt that we would not have won…in the short term." She shook her head, then added, "Worse still, her father is hot headed and grief stricken over her abduction. Adding Victoria to that would have pushed him over the edge. A powerful Knight House in rebellion would have been too much all by itself. I left her in his custody to ground him."


	108. Chapter 108 SF3 Revelations Scene 5

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
outer asteroid belt of the Epsilon Marani system, Nova Roma in High Gothic or New Rome in Low Gothic  
The _Ceres_ , Ramilies-class starfort

Gareth Aurelius, High King of Aurelius Prime and husband to Lord Commander Azzurra D'Romas, strode down the passageway of the _Ceres_. He was dressed in dark blue carapace armour with the heraldry of House Aurelius on his right shoulder, a silver sword and silver spear crossed over a golden shield. He dutifully wore on his left hip the Charnabal sabre he had received from House D'Romas as a wedding gift. On Gareth's left walked the tall and bird-like Master Haarken, seneschal of House D'Romas, and on his right strode a huge man in dark blue carapace armour and a greying beard, Master Beckworth, the Master at Arms of House Aurelius.

"Tell me everything you have learned, Beckworth," Gareth snapped. "Everything and it better be of use to me." Gareth slammed his fist into his open palm. "Whoever Thomas was working for stole my wife and killed one of my best Knights. There will be a heavy price to pay in their blood." He paused, then added, "I could see in Thomas' eyes that he wanted my Azzurra. I should have challenged that cur to begin with and ended this long ago."

"Yes, your majesty," Beckworth answered. "We spread some Thrones about, little more than loose change, but it bought us information. Governor Kapak was most cooperative in allowing his Astropaths to relay said information. I do not think he was pleased at the prospect of going to war with House Aurelius." He paused to look at Master Haarken, then thought better of keeping Gareth waiting and continued. "I have uncovered only one trail to start with. The Landis Consortium had dealings with a traitor Navigator clan, the Dakkar, and they have dealings with some slave traders in _Footfall_ , the Tutors."

"So, we go to _Footfall_ and extract from the Tutors what information they might have," Gareth simply added. "Master Haarken, are you with me? If this turns to a battle in the stars, can you handle the _Tiberius_?"

"I'm with you," Master Haarken answered. "I've grown as partial to Lord Commander Azzurra as I was to Vitus before her." He paused, then added, "Before Lord Commander Vitus, Vito held the warrant for the House. He was a drunkard and a womanizer. I kept the House's details in order and I commanded the _Tiberius_ in battle on more than one occasion when Vito was too drunk to stand."

"Excellent. How soon can we leave?" asked Gareth.

"Five Terran standard hours," answered Master Haarken. " _The Subjugator's Hand_ has already been loaded and moved into position at the teleportarium. As we speak, your Exalted Court is being moved into place behind it. Captain Triene has the _Lictor_ ready to follow us with frigates, destroyers and escort carriers. Our Navigators are very familiar with the Furibundus system. Shall we immediately drop in on their front doorstep so as to not give them any time to run and hide?" Haarken asked with a smile.

"Yes, I like that idea, Master Haarken," Gareth answered with a fire growing in his eyes.

Haarken nodded, then asked, "How is little Victoria doing?"

Aurelius softened for a moment. "She is a little trooper. It is remarkable that she survived on her own as long as she did. She made me proud." He stopped for a moment, then added, "The House armsmen and servants are so loyal to her and my Azzurra that I think they would do anything she asked, including lying to me." He laughed. "She demanded to come along. I had to lock her in a compartment here on the _Ceres_. Datasmith Turing has ordered some of his automata to feed her while we are gone. I don't think they will snap to do her orders like Azzurra's servants and armsmen."


	109. Chapter 109 SF3 Revelations Scene 6

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
outer asteroid belt of the Epsilon Marani system, Nova Roma in High Gothic or New Rome in Low Gothic  
The _Ceres_ , Ramilies-class starfort

The compartment was larger than many within the starfort and was fully-furnished, unlike many that had not yet been renovated in the massive star fortress. There was a case of dark stained wood that contained real books and a similarly stained wooden table with a dataslate sitting on its surface. The crimson sheets on the bed were of the finest quality as were the half-dozen pillows scattered about its surface.

A casual glance of the compartment would lead one to the conclusion the compartment was unoccupied, but that would have been a false conclusion.

Down on the deck, beside the bed, was little Victoria. She was dressed in pants and a shirt, with a pack stitched together to match her small size on her back and her black hair pulled back into a pony tail. The little girl was sitting on her knees staring into the darkness of an open vent at deck level with its cover leaning against the bulkhead.

She fidgeted impatiently with a small knife that was large compared to the hand which held it. Her head cocked to the side as she heard a noise inside the vent. "Scops? Is that you?" she questioningly said down into the vent.

A moment later, the little automata flew just out of the vent and landed in front of Victoria's knees. "Did you find it?" she asked.

The little owl-like automata chirped in response.

"Good," Victoria said and patted Scops on the head. The little automata shifted, leaning into her pat, as if enjoying the praise and affection it was receiving. "You can lead me to the tram?" she asked and pointed back into the vent.

Scops bobbed its head and chirped.

"Can you get us to the ship?" Victoria asked.

Scops bobbed it head up and down and then proceeded to chirp and chirp.

Victoria grew frustrated and cried, "Stop! Stop!" She added, "Slow down." Scops looked sheepishly at her in response. "Will I need anymore than this?" Victoria asked as she held the power knife up in front of the avian automata.

Scops gave a single chirp in response.

Victoria reached into her pocket and pulled out a small light stick, then turned it on and pointed into the dark vent. "Lead the way, little friend," she said. "We gotta save Mommy."

Scops turned and flew into the vent.


	110. Chapter 110 SF3 Revelations scene 7

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Drusus Marches sub-sector of the Calixis sector  
near the Maw  
Suspension chamber compartment within _His Fiery Might_ , Inquisitorial cruiser under direct command of Inquisitor Sarcasin

 _His Fiery Might_ traversed the thousands of light years which composed the arduous path which began in the Sol system in Segmentum Solar, crossed into Segmentum Obscurus and circumnavigated the Eye of Terror before finally arriving in the Calixis sector after a little over three Terran standard years of time.

 _The passageway was enormous. Its deck was carved from the asteroid on which the structure was constructed and its bulkheads were cast from permacrete. Blood was everywhere as were the bodies from which it had spilled. Some were armed soldiers in green flak vests while others appeared to be mariners. Some of them still twitched on the deck. There was no common uniform amongst the fallen mariners, they were a menagerie._

 _Where am I? Sarcasin asked herself. She looked again at the texture of the stone deck and the bulkheads. Footfall. That's where I am._

 _Sarcasin continued down the passageway, bolt pistol in right hand and force staff on her back. The sound of firearms and explosions echoed from behind. Adeptus Astartes? Bolter fire and grenades, she thought. That would be deafening if not for my suit's audio suppression systems, she thought. A warning issued on the Heads-Up-Display of her power armour. AIR LEAK detected in facility._

 _The Inquisitor continued more carefully down the passageway. She passed more bodies. The moving press of air could be seen from the torn clothing on the bodies as it flowed with the breeze. Sarcasin came to a corner and stopped. Two bodies lay on the ground. Two space marines in blue and grey. And next to them were scattered pieces of metal. A battle automata torn limb from limb. Sarcasin raised her bolt pistol and took a deep breath. She jumped around the corner._

 _And came face to face with two violet orbs. Vitus._

 _But it was not the Vitus who held her in his arms after she had nearly been dragged into the warp by a daemon and it was not the Vitus she had met in Obsidian Keep then left in control of the cruiser when she went into suspension. Vitus was crouched low on one knee but still towered over her. He had grown and not only towered over her, he would tower over any space marine if not on one knee. His hair was long and turned fully white. Vitus looked just like the picts she had seen of Fulgrim, the heretic Primarch who commanded the Third Legion of space marines. He wore piece-meal armour that was black as night. A spear was in his right hand. A red eight-pointed star was on his breastplate._

 _Her mind froze at the sight of the star._

 _But, Sarcasin's ability to sense him did not freeze. Fear of Death, she felt from him. She felt Corruption. She felt Hate for the Emperor. She felt the desire for Ritual Combat. But mostly, she felt Lust. Lust for her. Suddenly, she was no longer in her power armour, she was naked. A voice forced its way inside her head._

 _I have waited so long to see your face, he said._

Sarcasin sprang awake.

Water was dripping from her naked body and she was cold, freezing. _Where am I?_ She was resting on a flat surface in a box-like container. The see-through cover to the box was opened from a hinge on her right. She stared momentarily at the bright light over her head. _Suspension Chamber. I just woke up._ After a moment of thinking, she added, _That was a powerful foretelling_. Worry filled her. Sarcasin sprang upright when she felt a presence. _I'm not alone._ She turned around.

A short man stood in front her. He had short dark hair over top a grim face and was dressed in stormtrooper carapace armour with a power sword on his left hip and bolt pistol on his right. After looking at him a moment while still trying to clear her head, Sarcasin recognized him. _Vitus' Overseer, Mathis_.

"Greetings, Inquisitor Sarcasin," he said. "We have exited the warp in the Drusus Marches of the Calixis sector. There is much of which I need to inform you."

 _In the Calixis sector?_ Shock ran through her head. _I should have been awoken after the first year in transit. Most likely when we reached the Rezalean system._ She paused, then asked, "What year is it?"

"It is late in the year 824 of the 41st millennium," Mathis answered.

 _Why did Vitus not wake me?_ Recalling her foretelling, dread filled her. She looked over Mathis for a moment. _I can't trust him. Has he always been loyal to Vitus first over all else? I've never been able to answer that question._ She looked toward her gear and saw the chest with her clothing against the bulkhead. Next to it was an enormous safe where she had left her power armour and personal weapons stored. Sarcasin narrowed her focus. "Return to the bridge, Mathis," she commanded. "Report to Inquisitor Vitus that I will be there shortly."

"As you Command, Inquisitor Sarcasin." Mathis turned and immediately headed toward the hatch. Sarcasin carefully watched him. He left without saying another word.

The Inquisitor quickly hopped up and opened the safe. _Power armour. Force staff. Bolt pistol. Rosette. All accounted for._ Sarcasin quickly moved to the chest and opened it. She grabbed a suit of compression clothes to wear beneath her power armour and quickly dressed. After a few more minutes, she had donned her power armour. Sarcasin grabbed her weapons and left.

Thoughts raced through her head as she strode toward the tram. _Who can I call upon?_ She reached out toward the Astropaths of _His fiery Might_. _I should feel their constant communications_ , she thought. _Unless they have been ordered silent…or are dead_. _I will keep my Faith in the Emperor_ , she told herself. _To the bridge and to settle this_ , she told herself.

Sarcasin passed through several hatches and then went down seven decks in an elevator before finally reaching the tram. Her path seemed eerily…empty. She hopped into the tram and began her rapid transit to the bridge. Sarcasin hopped out of the tram, dressed for battle and strode toward the elevator. The Inquisitor rose twenty-three decks in it before the door opened.

Sarcasin stepped out.

There was a column of stormtroopers lining each side of the passage. Stormtroopers dressed for battle in their black carapace armour. Salutes were given in a ripple as she passed. She did not slow to return them. Finally, Sarcasin approached the blast door to the bridge.

A voice pierced her consciousness like a spear, cold as ice. _I have been expecting you, it said. We are bound for Footfall. War has come._

Sarcasin placed her hand on her bolt pistol and walked up to the blast door. It opened as she approached within one metre. She did not activate the control box on the wall.

She froze at the site awaiting her when the door opened.

Two violet orbs.

It was not the blind and bald Vitus she had met in Obsidian Keep then left in control of the cruiser when she went into stasis. Vitus was crouched low on one knee but still towered over her. He had grown and not only towered over her, he would tower over any space marine if not on one knee. His hair was long and turned fully white. Vitus looked just like the picts she had seen of Fulgrim, the heretic Primarch who commanded the Third Legion of space marines. He wore piece-meal armour that was golden as the sun. On his back was the Eldar-crafted blade, Belenos. A golden double-headed eagle was on his breastplate.

Vitus said, "I have waited so long to see your face."

 **The End of**

 **Revelations**

 **Part 3 of the series finale of Threads of Fate**


	111. Chapter 111 SF4 The Final Weave scene 1

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
Teleportarium of _His Fiery Might_ , Inquisitorial cruiser under the command of Inquisitor Valette Sarcasin

The teleportarium of _His Fiery Might_ was a large circular compartment, though not nearly of a scale to compare to that of the _Tiberius_. The teleportation mechanism was clothed in a blue haze and descended from the ceiling overtop a dais. Against the bulkhead was the control podium.

Standing at the control podium was a single Tech-Priest dressed in red robes. He had a number of mechadendrites protruding from his back, some of which were ported into the podium. There were no Astropaths standing beside him.

But, two other figures were.

Inquisitor Sarcasin was dressed in her power armour covered in golden runes and hexagrammic wards with her helmet under her left arm and a staff in her left hand. Her ebon-skinned face was framed by the psychic hood she wore which covered her black hair and the psychic circuitry laced into it. Sarcasin carefully began inventorying her items. She looked at the pistol strapped to her hip. _Bolt Pistol. Check._ She reached over her shoulder and felt the large gun strapped to her back which appeared to be a pattern of boltgun. _Psycannon. Check._ She looked at the staff in her hand. _Force staff. Check._ Sarcasin last looked to the ceramite pouch on her abdomen. _Extra ammo. Check._ She knew there were grenades on her belt too.

Sarcasin turned to look at Vitus standing beside her and lost all focus.

He towered over her. _He's at least three and a half metres tall_ , she noted in disbelief despite the fact he was standing beside her. His armour was piece meal, consisting of golden plates. He had a breast plate and massive shoulder pauldrons with various strips and plates covering his arms and legs as well as the spaces between. In his left hand he held a massive version of a power infused storm shield referred to as a boarding shield. It looked like a buckler in his grasp. On his hip was a boltgun with a modified trigger and handle so that he could wield it like a pistol. _He has been busy in the armoury these past couple years_ , Sarcasin thought. She noted the one constant, Belenos, the Eldar-crafted blade on his back. _It's little more than a gladius to him now._ His face was fair with long white hair on top his head. He was staring at the teleportation dais.

On it, sat a solid black Land speeder with a heavy flamer built into its front and a pintle-mounted heavy bolter on its left side. And in the Land Speeder sat Mathis, helmet in hand. He was dressed in black Inquisitorial carapace armour with a rebreather built into the helmet. Mathis had a plasma rifle on a shoulder strap and bolt pistol on his right hip. On his other hip was a power gladius.

"You have the datamodule?" Vitus asked him.

"Yes, Inquisitor D'Romas," Mathis answered.

"You know what to do when you get down there?" Vitus asked. "This will be difficult and dangerous."

"Yes, Inquisitor D'Romas," Mathis answered again and smiled. "I can follow orders. I'm not a five-year old."

Vitus laughed. "True," he said.

 _It's good to see him laugh_ , Sarcasin thought. A mixture of emotions ran through her head. Pride. Sadness. Awe. Longing. _So much is happening right now_.

Mathis broke her reverie. "But, you haven't told me where to go," he added.

"Don't worry, my loyal friend," Vitus answered. "You will know."

All joy left Vitus' face. He turned to Sarcasin and his violet eyes bored into hers. "There is much ahead that I can't see. Chaos has shrouded the Weave of Fate. We will need to be careful." Then his look became distant.

 _This is where we stand._ His thoughts penetrated Sarcasin's mind. _When we exit the warp, we will engage the enemy over Footfall. Renegades and followers of the Dark Gods are seeking a prize within the void colony._

Realization dawned on Sarcasin. _He isn't just telling me and Mathis, he's giving his pre-battle speech to the whole crew of sixty thousand._

Vitus continued his telepathic speech to the crew of _His Fiery Might_.

 _Dozens of void ships and more than a hundred thousand traitors are coming under the star of Chaos._ He paused, then added, _There are renegade space marines amongst them totaling more than a company. Marines who have walked away from our Father's Grace._ There was a short pause in the voice which filled Sarcasin's head. _I have reached across the Calixis sector to Battlefleet Calixis and to Battlefleet Koronus with the call to arms. They have answered. The Storm Wardens have answered too. The venerable dreadnought Cepheus has pledged to lead their fifth battle company here on the Vanguard-cruiser Imperatoris Fulgur. Inquisitor Sarcasin and myself will join them on the surface of Footfall itself._

Vitus paused again.

 _Your duty will be most difficult and most important_ , he told the crew. _You must engage the enemy in the void and destroy them. But the void surrounding Footfall is home to countless Rogue Traders and their fleets. You must pick out friend from foe from those simply fleeing._

 _For the Emperor!_ Vitus screamed the ancient battle cry into the minds of the crew.

 _For the Emperor!_ Sarcasin felt the psychic force of the crew answering his battle cry with a unified fervor.

 _Death to His Foes!_ Vitus screamed the second ancient battle cry into the minds of his crew.

 _Death to His foes!_ Again, Sarcasin felt the psychic force of the emotionally united crew answering his battle cry.


	112. Chapter 112 SF4 The Final Weave scene 2

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse  
Red Schola, the operations facility of the slaving organization known as the Tutors

The chamber was small and sparsely furnished. There was a single bed with a single chair sitting in front of a single armoire. Dim light from a single lamp on the desk barely filled the room, casting long shadows behind its two occupants.

One occupant was Alia. She sat on the bed dressed in dark blue pants which clung tightly to her hips and full bottom. She wore a simple white blouse which was partly covered in the front by the long black hair which cascaded from her head. A head that had a third eye in the middle of her forehead which marked her as a Navigator, one of the human mutants who could sense the warp keenly enough to guide void ships through it. She held a single cup in her left hand.

"Drink it," said the other occupant, a short man with dark hair and beady eyes who was dressed in a black coat with black pants and who stood in the compartment instead of taking the only seat. A laspistol was holstered on his right hip and a power gladius was on the other. "Drink it all." Captain Josef Vengel had been known by many names. First Captain Josef Malistin of the Cobra-class destroyer _Angevin's Star_. Then, he took the name Captain Josef Vengel when he renamed his destroyer to the _Chimera_. Finally, he took the name Captain Josef Matisse when he renamed the _Chimaera_ to the _Cerberus_. "Please," he pleaded.

Alia raised the cup to her mouth and began drinking. She turned it up a little higher and then even higher. Finally, Alia put it down. She closed her eyes.

"Please say something, Alia," Vengel said. He waited. Nothing. "This has to work," he said. "I'm so sorry for the trouble I've caused you."

"Thank you," Alia finally said, bringing a small smile to Vengel's lips. She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Alidyne is very good at hypno-conditioning," Vengel said. "I've wanted to fully break you out of it sooner, but couldn't." He waited, unsure of whether or not what he was saying was sinking in. "But, now that he has another project to deal with, he hasn't been repeating your conditioning. Genera Masita finished brewing the last counter-doses from the herbs I gathered on Anwynn and said it was as good a chance as we will ever get."

Alia slowly nodded.

 _She understands_ , he thought with joy. _Unless Masita has been playing me for a fool with Alidyne all along and this is part of a trap. Well, my fate is woven either way_ , he thought. _Genera Masita_ , he added in his thoughts with contempt. _She says that she wants to escape with all those little clones of Alia. To the bilge with that old hag._

"We can escape," Vengel said. "The _Cerberus_ is ready. With the goods I recovered from Anwynn I hired a better crew and was able to fix her up real good." He paused to notice Alia was looking coldly at him. "I managed a voyage to Segrazia and got the tech hereteks there to add some type of xenos built gravity sails to her. She is even faster than before. And she's so agile. It's like she dances. Nothing can catch her." A smile filled his face. "We can travel the void together. You and I. Anywhere…" His voice trailed off as Alia continued to look him square in the eye.

"We have to get my sisters," Alia flatly said. "I won't leave without them. They are the only family I have left and they need me."

"They're not your sisters," Vengel pleaded. "They're just clones of you that were grown in a bunch of slaves used as living incubators."

Alia stood up and planted her fists on her hips. "They are my sisters," she said, more firmly than before. "I will not leave without them."

Vengel wanted to argue, but knew it was a losing fight.

Alia's tone softened and her hips swayed a little, drawing Vengel's eyes, as she stepped up to him. She stood a little taller than him and reached out, placing her fingertips on his cheeks. "You're a good man, Josef," she said softly. "I know that. You have had to do some terrible things but those are behind you. We can start anew together…if we do this." She brought her eyes close to his. "I have seen it. You know that I see glimpses of the future from time to time when I am around my sisters."

"Okay," Vengel answered. Alia leaned her head foreward and rested her forehead against his. The smell of the oils she used filled his nostrils, making him almost dizzy, and he couldn't speak.

Alia dropped her hands from Vengel's face and stepped back from him.

"We need to move quickly," Alia said. "Something is happening and we are about out of time. I hope it is not too late." She quickly turned to her armoire and opened it. She pulled out a small bag and began stuffing clothes into it. "There," she said. "That's all I need. Let's go. I'll lead the way."

The expression on her face changed. The sternness and enthusiasm she had shown just a moment before vanished and was replaced with the same vacant look she had held since Alidyne had begun to hypno-condition her.

 _Uh Oh_ , Vengel thought. _I hope a counter-dose lasts longer than that. I only have four left._ Frustration built in him, _Masita said that the longer she goes without receiving the hypno-conditioning the better her drug will work._

Alia shook her head and appeared to regain focus. She raised her hand to her forehead and then looked at both her palms. "Let's go," she snapped.

Alia quickly moved to the door, then said, "You lead." She smiled, then added, "If I zone out, hopefully I will just keep following you."

Vengel nodded and then opened the door, stepped through and then started down the passageway. He heard the door close behind him and Alia's soft footfalls on the deck.

 _Act with purpose_ , Vengel told himself. _People respect that. One of the first things they told me in officers' school_ , he reminisced. He marched down the passageway with purpose.

The Red Schola was well-lit as Vengel and Alia made their way down the passage. Vengel noted the fresh air he was breathing. _At least the Tutors are smart enough to provide quality life sustainers for their living merchandise_ , he thought.

The pair walked down several dozen metres of passage, passing doors and crossing walkways, before finally approaching a hatch at its end.

And the hatch was being guarded. On each side of the hatch stood a man in green flak armour with a green helmet whose face was hidden behind a rebreather. Every portion of their bodies was covered with green armour or green cloth. Not a bit of flesh was visible. Each was armed with a boltgun which had an attached bayonet.

As Vengel approached, the two men quickly changed stances and took aim. He was quick to note that neither was aiming directly at him. _I'm just a passing bug_ , he thought. _Alia is the danger. They recognize that_. He stopped.

A voice squawked from a box on the bulkhead behind the two guards. Masita's voice. "I am expecting them," she said. "Allow them entry." The guards stepped aside and the one on the right removed the glove from his right hand and placed it over a small box on the bulkhead beside the hatch. The seal on the hatch audibly broke and then it began to swing outward.

Vengel did not wait.

He walked straight ahead and into the bright light of the laboratorium and continued three more steps. Vengel heard the hatch close and knew Alia had quietly stepped through behind him. Directly in front of him stood Masita, a tall and slender woman with long straight black hair and almond shaped emerald eyes who was wearing a long white lab coat. On either side of Vengel was a half-dozen young girls, all with long black hair…and identical faces with identical smiles and identical expressions of happiness, dressed in white medicae gowns. They flooded in behind him. Vengel did not need to turn around. He knew what was happening. Alia and her 'sisters' were hugging each other tightly.

"No time to waste," Masita said. "Take these," she added as she handed two small tubes to Vengel. "They are shock lances. Each will expand forth out to two and one half metres with enough pressure to break an unarmoured man's ribs."

"The guards are armoured," Vengel absently responded while picturing the cloud of clones holding onto his Alia.

"I had no idea," Masita sarcastically snapped back. "I didn't say those are pressure lances. I said they are shock lances. Each contains a stored charge of electricity that will leave a man convulsing if it doesn't outright kill him. Just point it and press the button. Be warned. They have a kick." Masita reached down and picked up a backpack which she slung over her coat onto her shoulders.

Vengel looked about the laboratorium. Countless cogitators lined the walls. Strange contraptions he had watched Masita use to magnify tiny objects so she could see them. _Perhaps we can take some of this gear_ , he thought. _It sure looks valuable and valuable goods are always important to have._ Then, his eyes caught the occupants of the room. Alia staring intently at him with her pair of eyes. Another dozen pairs of identically coloured eyes looking intently at him. Masita looking to him. _I'm the Captain and they are all looking to me_ , he thought. _Act with purpose._


	113. Chapter 113 SF4 The Final Weave scene 3

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse  
Red Schola, the operations facility of the slaving organization known as the Tutors

Vengel quickly stashed the two shock lances inside his coat and prepared to exit the hatch. Alia stood behind him with the dozen little girls, her clones, behind her. Masita quietly stood next to the bulkhead.

Masita placed her hand to a small vox box on the bulkhead and activated it. "Captain Matisse and Navigator Peta are prepared to leave," she sternly stated.

The hatch locking mechanism loudly unlatched.

Vengel pressed the hatch, swinging it open, and stepped through. The guards were waiting. One on each side with a bayonet and boltgun pointed directly at him. He ignored them, stepped through the hatch and on past them but waited to turn around.

Vengel carefully listened for his cue.

He heard the soft footstep of Alia stepping through the hatch but did not move. "Peta! Wait!" cried a chorus of young voices in unison. He heard the shuffling of their gowns and feet but did not move.

"Back!" cried a guard and Vengel heard the shifting of their posture.

Vengel spun, reaching into his jacket and grabbing the two stowed shock lances when he did so. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The little girls were all reaching for Alia. She was trying to pull away. The guards were shifting to aim at the little girls. Vengel pointed the shock lances and activated them.

The recoil of the lances expanding nearly pushed them through Vengel's grip but he held strong. Each impacted a guard who immediately dropped his boltgun and began to convulse on the floor. Vengel wasted no time. He dropped the shock lances and drew his new power blade. Alia pushed the little girls and herself back through the hatch, out of the way, as Vengel unceremoniously removed the guards' heads.

Vengel grabbed one of the boltguns and quickly took the magazine from the second. "No turning back now!" he snapped. "Come on! Fast!"

Vengel turned down the passage without looking back. He heard no voices behind him, just the soft patter of a dozen synchronized footsteps.

As he approached the first crossway, a man in a red shirt and black pants turned the corner and started toward Vengel and the women following him. The man froze. Vengel instantly broke into a sprint. The man barely had a chance to put his arms up, but it was no use. The bayonet went into the man's gut. Vengel pulled it back, and ran it up under the man's diaphragm. Again and again. The man in red collapsed onto the deck. Vengel continued down the passage.

Vengel reached the crossway and turned left.

 _So far, so good_ , he thought.

Another man approached from down the corridor. A bald man dressed in a long black coat. He had grey eyes and white eyebrows. Some red scaling was visible on his hands.

 _Damn_ , thought Vengel. _One of the Dakkar Navigator clones Alidyne made_. He quickly brought up his boltgun to aim and fired. Just as Vengel pulled the trigger, the Navigator stepped to the side. The bolt missed and exploded against the bulkhead at the far end of the corridor.

The Navigator quickly faced Vengel. He saw a purple haze emanate from the Navigator's forehead and knew he was done. Fear. Anger. The emotions momentarily washed over him in the split-second the haze approached. The haze vanished. A red fire came from over his shoulder and enveloped the Dakkar Navigator clone. The clone turned to ash.

Vengel looked over his shoulder.

The little girls were all in a circle around Alia holding hands. Smiles were on their little faces.

Behind them, Masita said, "Their ability to augment each other in the warp appears to be an unexpected trait of the cloning process." She shrugged.

"Well, all right then," Vengel added. "No more wasting time. Let's go. That explosion has given us away."

A siren began to blare in short intervals.

"Too late," Masita added. "The alarm has already sounded."

"Come on! Now!" Vengel shouted. He snapped his finger and pointed down the corridor. Without looking back, he said over his shoulder, "That's a warning siren. Incoming void strike. If we don't make it to the _Cerberus_ fast, it might not be there anymore." He broke into a run.

Vengel heard the synchronized patter of feet behind him between the sounding blasts of the siren. _How in blazes do they still move in unison?_ He knew the answer.

Two more men dressed in green turned a corner in front of him. He shot each with the boltgun. _No time for IFF_ , he thought. _Kill'em all_. Vengel ran past the corpses, each with an enormous hole in its chest.

He heard the synchronized footsteps continue behind him.

Vengel turned right around a corner. _Almost there_.

Two men wearing green helmets and dressed in green flak vests stepped out of a corridor ahead of Vengel on the right. "Halt!" they shouted as they aimed their pistols.

Vengel didn't wait. He fired twice. Missed once. The first man's head exploded. The second man fired again. The bullet zipped past the Captain's head. Vengel fired again and the man's chest exploded. But, Vengel knew. He didn't have to turn around. He just knew.

Vengel turned around anyway as the siren continued to blare.

The little girls were all gathered around Alia's body, blood pooling out of her head and onto the floor beneath her. They had all immediately started crying and were reaching out, touching their fingertips to Alia's face. Masita stood behind them and looked at Vengel.

Vengel ran to the crowd of kids and brushed them aside. The tears had already started to stream down his face. He cradled Alia's bloody head in his arms. The little girls all reached out to him. Touching his face with their fingertips. "Josef," they said in unison. He looked at the tears running down their faces. "It'll be okay," they said in a chorus.

 _Act with purpose_ , he thought. _Even if you don't have one._ Josef dropped Alia's head to the ground and snapped to his feet. All the little girls' eyes turned toward him. Masita's eyes did too.

"No time to waste," Vengel said. He turned and ran down the hall with a gaggle of crying girls running behind him and Masita following. In between blasts of the siren, he noted that the patter of feet was no longer in unison.

In a matter of minutes, they were onboard the _Cerberus_ and underway.


	114. Chapter 114 SF4 The Final Weave scene 4

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
In the dark void and asteroids surrounding _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse

The kilometres tall macrostatue of the Emperor was the central structure from which all of _Footfall_ radiated from. Beneath its gaze, massive void ship sized chains tethered the statue to several surrounding asteroids of various shapes and sizes which sprawled out from it, connected by twisting passageways stretching between them.

And beyond its feet, myriads of void ships from Rogue Traders and charter captains were frantically disembarking and moving toward protection in the smaller asteroid fields. Among those just disembarking from the Red Schola was a raiding vessel that was heavily modified with visible xenos features. It had once been the Cobra-class destroyer named _Angevin's Star_. But it had forsaken that name long before and had finally taken another name, the _Cerberus_.

The gaze of the Emperor looked far beyond the chains at its feet and the frantic void ships moving in its vicinity. It looked toward the mighty star Furibundus and beheld the Wrath of Chaos approaching from the void in between. Ten kilometres of void ship led the way in the form of a planetary assault ship with an enormous masthead fashioned into an eight-pointed star, the symbol of Chaos Undivided. It was _The Demise of the Imperium_. A massive bombardment cannon was placed on a turret in its prow, a devastating electromagnetic linear accelerator which fired magma bombs. It had numerous lances in addition to the bombardment cannon as well as holds full of attack craft and drop pods to unleash upwards of one hundred thousand screaming troops. Surrounding it were more than a dozen cruiser-class vessels sporting various heraldry upon their figureheads. The iconography covering their hulls was not limited to the gothic features common to Imperial vessels. There were figureheads which bore the appearance of daemons. Great curses and blasphemies painted onto their surfaces marked the void ship's master or who its dark patron was. The brass and blood red edifices depicting skulls and gore denoted service to Khorne, the Blood God. Garish decorations of carnal exploits in purple, pink, and black denoted subservience to Slaanesh, the Prince of Pleasure. Blue and gold runes and wards inscribed into vessels indicated its service to Tzeentch, the Architect of Fate. And there was one cruiser sized vessel the others steered clear of. It had edifices in putrid browns and bilious greens whose appearance more closely resembled sores and pustules than components of a void ship. It was devoted to Papa Nurgle, the Lord of Decay. Surrounding these vessels, and peeling away to chase down the many vessels surrounding _Footfall_ , was a veritable cloud consisting of raiders and destroyers. And trailing this force came the Soulcages, void ships dedicated to the collection and transport of slaves. They expected to take a heavy bounty from the void colony.

As the flotilla approached _Footfall_ , the local void ships scattered, Rogue Trader flagships and all sorts of transports alike. None wished to face the flagship with its complement of cruisers. They fled, but most were not fast enough to escape the raiders.

Lightning danced in the eyes of the macrostatue of the God Emperor as the void shields of _Footfall_ were called to life. As if He had reached across the void and called to His servants, more vessels dropped out of the warp. First, _His Fiery Might_ answered His call. It was quickly joined by the _Imperatoris Fulgur_ , Vanguard cruiser of the Storm Wardens, escorted by two Hunter-class destroyers and two Nova-class frigates. After them came vessels from Battlefleet Koronus. The _Gryphon_ and _Stormwind_ battlecruisers along with the _Sirius_ and the _Gethsemane_ cruisers flanked by frigate and destroyer squadrons which were their escorts. And finally came the strength of Battlefleet Calixis itself. The Battlefleet's flagship, a Retribution-class battleship named _The Fist of Adamant_ , entered the system from the void and immediately turned to meet the planetary assault ship. With it came the Chalice-class battlecruiser _Triumph of Saint Drusus_ , followed by the Vengeance-class cruisers, _Loci Veritas Lux_ and _Lumen,_ and the Gothic-class cruiser _Angevin's Destiny_. Each was flanked by squadrons of Cobra-class destroyers and Turbulent-class frigates.

Upon sight of the Imperial vessels, many of the Rogue Traders who had been racing to exit the system, reversed course to add their numbers to the Imperial forces. Their cruisers and frigates adding much needed firepower to the Imperial cause. As they raced into positions the forces from House D'Romas arrived. The _Tiberius_ and the _Lictor_ exited the warp, escorted by Frigates and destroyers with escort carriers too.

And another vessel, black as the night, quietly infiltrated the system. _The Emperor's Law_ had arrived.

Explosions and fires filled the void. The Battle for _Footfall_ had begun.


	115. Chapter 115 SF4 The Final Weave scene 5

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
Teleportarium of _The Emperor's Law_ , Inquisitorial cruiser

The teleportarium of _The Emperor's Law_ was a large circular compartment, though not nearly of a scale to compare to that of the _Tiberius_. The teleportation mechanism descended from the ceiling, surrounded by a blue haze at its tip, overtop the dais. Against the bulkhead was the control podium. The entire set-up closely resembled that of _His Fiery Might_.

Standing at the controls was Techsorcist Ferrus. He was dressed in his red robes with several protruding mechadendrites which were ported into the console he was working. By his side stood a trio of bald Astropaths dressed in brown robes, two men and one woman. Each stared with their fully white and blind eyes at the pair on the teleportation dais.

A rumbling through the walls filled the compartment.

Under the device stood Sister Sasha and Arie Quincy. She was dressed in her Hospitallers carapace armour with many fleur de lis scattered across its surface. A power sword was strapped to her left hip and a bolt pistol on her right. Her long blond hair was tucked into her armour and she held her helmet in hand. Beside her stood Arie Quincy. He was dressed in a towering suit of black power armour. Extending from the wrist above his left massive gauntlet was a trio of long blades, lightning claws. Fashioned around the giant gauntlet of his right hand was the jet of a heavy flamer. His suit's helmet was tucked under his right arm. His head appeared tiny, protruding from the opening in the massive suit. A tiny ebon-skinned head topped with short black locks of hair.

"So, that is why they call you the Black Lion?" Sister Sasha asked with a smile. "You wear black Officio Medicae pattern Tactical Dreadnaught Armour?" And to herself, she thought, _He does wear it well_.

"Well, mainly it is my black skin," Arie answered, flashing his white smile. "I just had my suit painted to match," he added. "When combatting various plagues on the battlefields, proper protection is necessary. I am fortunate to have been considered worthy enough for the honour of wearing this armour."

"I'm glad you were too," Sasha added. "I did not expect to arrive here in the middle of a Chaos invasion." _Focus_ , she added to herself. _In moments, Death and Chaos will surround you. Don't you dare think about his smile_.

The rumbling started again.

"The _Law_ is firing his weapons," said Techsorcist Ferrus. "The fighting is intense but he was placed into the command of Inquisitor Lord Macarus for a reason, his might in battle." A smile grew on the Techsorcist's face. "Many tortured machine spirits will find their release today at his hand."

Seeing that he had the attention of the two on the teleportarium, Ferrus continued. "Ready yourself. When _Footfall's_ void shields are dropped, we will teleport you before they are raised again, but we cannot guarantee where you will arrive."

Sister Sasha and Quincy each placed their helmets on their head.


	116. Chapter 116 SF4 The Final Weave scene 6

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse  
Outside the Kasballica Mission

 _The Demise of the Imperium_ hovered over top the void shrines, the generators which created _Footfall_ 's void shields, while the countless other vessels in the flotilla targeted their own sections of the colony or chased down the scattering void ships while the forces of the Imperial armada approached. The massive void ship fired its lance batteries until the shields fell. At that point its massive bombardment cannon fired. A giant magma bomb was hurled forth into the shield shrine, destroying it. Again and again, the turret in the vessel's prow fired. Then its holds opened. Out came countless drop pods. They crashed onto the surface of Footfall and disgorged their cargoes: renegades of all sorts…and space marines dedicated to the Dark Gods. Thus, began the sacking of _Footfall_. Shortly thereafter, the first drop pods of the Storm Wardens landed and the real battle began within the void colony's compartments and twisting passageways.

The compartment was an enormous single level bazaar with a high ceiling. It was roughly square with various sections not in line with the others along its outer edge. Numerous kiosks, some as much as five metres tall, were spread throughout the bazaar with some overturned. Clothing and boxes and various other goods were scattered throughout. Bodies were scattered too, lying in various pools of blood. People ran in every direction. Gunshots were fired back and forth.

A riot barricade had been erected on each side of one exit and guards were stationed behind each barricade. The men were helmeted and wearing rebreathers. They wore flak vests over dark blue uniforms and were armed with autoguns. Behind one of the barricades stood a man wearing a white coat with red trim. A dark mesh-like armour could be seen beneath his open coat. He wore black goggles connected to a pouch on his waist via a cable and held a plasma pistol in his right hand. In his left was a sword. Like the others, he too wore a rebreather.

Men carrying clothing and various boxes began running across the floor and through the space between the barricades and into the corridor beyond. Chasing them were men with guns and axes and practically every other type of weapon imaginable. The uniformed men returned a blistering fire with their autoguns from behind the barricades, dropping the chasers.

"What's your call, Door Man Calvin?" said one of the guards to the man in white. "Wait for more goods or fall back?"

"Fall back through the airlock. Then to the Mission!" Calvin answered. The men covered the floor with more fire then began to funnel from behind the barricades and through the exit under the watchful eye of their goggled master.

Then came the explosion.

The man in white was knocked down and pinned behind a barricade. Smoke and dust filled the air. The sound of a great wind filled the compartment. "Breached hull," he grunted aloud. "Close the second hatch immediately!" Calvin said over his vox. "After I make it into the airlock, close the first!" He stood up and looked through the cloud of smoke and dust to the center of the bazaar. His goggles scanned the area and adjusted to filter out the smoke and dust. The ceiling was open to the void, and air was rapidly rushing out. He frowned for an instant then said, "Oh shit!" as he saw what lay in the middle of the bazaar. Around it, small boxes and items were drifting upward toward the opening.

A drop pod.

"Scratch my second command," Calvin said. "Close the first hatch. Now!" Calvin began struggling to make his way between the wall and the barricade. He heard the drop pod begin to open and crouched behind the barricade.

A great ramp dropped open and men began to step out of the drop pod. But they weren't men. They were giants in power armour covered with grizzly trophies. Where the double headed eagle should have spread across their chests, there was instead a blood red skull. They were renegade space marines armed with chainaxes and chainswords. Some had boltguns and some auto-shotguns. First one shot. Then another and another. Three dead people who had been holding on to kiosks against the air rushing to leave through the opening in the ceiling.

The sounds of firearms intensified. Some individual and some fully automatic. The explosions of bolts. The sounds blurred into a continuous cacophony then abruptly stopped. Calvin raised slightly up and looked over the barricade's top. The smoke and dust had cleared in front of the drop pod. Several of the renegade space marines were on the ground, scattered around it. Over top them stood several more space marines. Their armour was blue and light grey and they bore the Imperial Aquila on their chests. An enormous jet pack was mounted to the back each. Their highly visible weaponry consisted of a boltgun slung over a shoulder and an enormous claymore which each held. Also, the right knee of each was marked with the High Gothic numeral _V_. Their right shoulders each bore an insignia with four outward pointing arrows joined at the center while each had a symbol on his left shoulder consisting of a grey lightning bolt over a blue shield. And towering over them all stood another, nearly four metres in height. His arms and body appeared entirely mechanical. His right arm ended in twin heavy bolters arranged in an over under pattern and his left ended in a huge mechanical fist consisting of three plates which clamped together. The figure's torso was shaped like a huge metal box. He looked less like a man in power armour and more like an enormous automata. He was a dreadnought, an ancient space marine whose crippling injuries had left him on the brink of death and, as a result, he had been entombed within a walking sarcophagus so that he could continue his service to the Emperor for eternity.

The dreadnought pointed at Calvin.

One of the space marines immediately sheathed his claymore onto his back and began walking toward Calvin. The space marine pulled a bolt pistol and pointed it at Calvin, then motioned with it for him to rise. He reached up and adjusted something on his neck for a moment.

"What is your name boy?" came a voice over Calvin's vox. "No swift moves or I'll end you."

"Calvin," answered the man in white over his vox as he stood. "I'm the Door Man of the Kasballica Mission."

"Mission? I don't think that word would properly apply to anything the Kasballica does," answered the space marine. "The Venerable Cepheus has commanded me to bring you to him. Bow when I bring you before him."

Calvin nodded and began to climb over the barricade. The space marine waved him off then grabbed the barricade and tossed it aside with one arm. Calvin began walking toward the marines gathered in the middle of the bazaar. _I can breathe_ , he thought, _but this place is depressurizing quickly. I won't last much longer._ The space marine allowed him to pass and then followed him.

A heavy hand on Calvin's shoulder from the space marine walking behind him pushed him to his knees.

"I am the Venerable Cepheus," a mechanical voice transmitted into Calvin's vox. "Do you know where the Red Schola is?" the voice asked.

Calvin nodded his head and pointed past the drop pod to the far exit.

"Lead us there," commanded the mechanical voice. "And be quick about it." The space marine behind Calvin raised him to his feet.

Calvin began to walk around the drop pod then he was pushed in the back by one of the marines and nearly fell. He began to run and could hear the space marines' mag-lock boots pounding the floor behind him as he ran through the air rushing past him on its way to the hole in the ceiling.


	117. Chapter 117 SF4 The Final Weave scene 7

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
Teleportarium of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The teleportarium of the _Tiberiu_ s was filled with motion and excitement. With its knees fully bent and its arms resting on the ground for balance, _The Subjugator's Hand_ rested upon the dais under the teleportation mechanism hanging from the ceiling above. A blue haze surrounded the mechanism's tip. At the podium stood Cybernetica Datasmith Turing in his red robes. A cogitator sat upright on top the control podium in front of him. Beside the Datasmith stood the Chief Astropath of the _Tiberius_ , Ajit Gupta.

The ancient Knight was a unique creation. Dating back to the Age of Strife, it had been fashioned strictly for the waging of war and within it were held ancient technologies lost to the Imperium in general and even the Adeptus Mechanicus in particular. When standing upright, the _Hand_ would be roughly thirteen metres tall, making it very close to the size of a Warhound Scout Titan. The Knight was chrome blue in colour with a massive display of the heraldry of House Aurelius on its chest, a silver sword and silver spear crossed over a golden shield. It's left arm was fashioned into an enormous gun. It's right ended in an enormous gauntlet, similar to the thunderstrike gauntlet on the _Bellatrix_ , but which also had three enormous blades protruding from it. The twin barrels of heavy bolters could be seen protruding from the outer edge of the massive gauntlet. Its head was hunched low, almost into its chest, and was covered by a carapace. A small turret with twin autocannons sat atop the carapace.

Datasmith Turing stood at the podium and a number of the smaller snake-like appendages protruding from his back were ported into the control podium. "High King Aurelius," he said. "Inform me when you will begin to awaken _The Subjugator's Hand_."

"I will," answered Aurelius through a vox box on top the podium. "I'm going through my final checks before awakening it."

"I have conducted considerable studies of the Knight-class Titans," Turing said. "I have never seen such a pattern." The Datasmith paused as he looked over the readings he was receiving on the cogitator placed in front of him. "I ask that you allow me to study this magnificent avatar of the Omnissiah."

"Maybe," answered Gareth. "Can't talk now. Too busy."

Within _The Subjugator's Hand_ , Aurelius sat upon the Throne Mechanicum in a suit of carapace armour. He donned the neural helmet and took a deep breath. "Arise, my _Hand_!" he commanded. "Your Subjugator has returned!" The powerful machine spirit, began to stir and tugged at his mind.

The Knight shifted its position ever so lightly and tensed. Its great eyes lit up in white. A droning sound emanated from the Knight and filled the teleportarium.

Gareth saw through the eyes of _The Subjugator's Hand_. Everything surrounding the Knight in all three dimensions was visible at the same time. The control podium. Datasmith Turing. Astropath Gupta. The dais he was resting on. The teleportation mechanism over his head. The opened bulkhead behind him and a partly visible Knight, one of his Exalted Court waiting to follow him to _Footfall_. _That's always disorienting_ , he thought, then hardened his focus lest he lose control of the sequence he knew was coming next.

"Seeking targets!" the _Hand_ screamed into Gareth's head, yet he screamed too as its machine mind was connected to his. Crosshairs appeared in his vision over Turing and Gupta. Beside each appeared a holopict with data collected by the _Hand_ 's sensor suite. Crosshairs appeared over the control podium and over the teleportation mechanism as well as the partly visible Knight of his own court. One by one, he checked off the potential targets.

"You said you would inform me when you began," said Turing.

The great head of the _Hand_ turned toward Turing. The massive arm cannon re-oriented itself toward the Tech-Priest. The pause dragged out. _Cease now! Rest, my Hand_ , thought Gareth. The arm cannon returned to its previous position.

A single deep note, as if from a trumpet, blared from the Knight then suddenly ceased. "I did say that, didn't I." The Knight's voice filled the teleportarium, making the bulkheads rumble.

Aurelius took another deep breath and focused on running through his checklist. _Twin atomantic reactors_ , he thought. Their instantaneous operational data appeared before his eyes and he carefully looked it over. _Actuators_ , he thought next. One by one, the instantaneous operational data appeared for each actuator. _Graviton Singularity Cannon_ , he called out to the _Hand_. In response the operational data for the Hand's arm cannon appeared before him. _Clawed Thunderstrike Gauntlet with twin-linked heavy bolters_ , he thought next. _Twin-linked Icarus Autocannons._ One by one he continued through his checklists.

"I am ready," Gareth said and his words were repeated by the _Hand_ in its great voice.

"High King Aurelius," started Astropath Gupta. "We must wait for _Footfall_ 's void shields to go down before we can teleport you there. Afterward, it will take a period of time to reposition the next in line from your Exalted Court and possibly wait for the shield to be dropped again if they managed to raise it back up." The Astropath paused, then added, "There are too many variables. I do not know how closely together I will be able to place each of you."

Aurelius nearly spoke through the _Hand_ 's mouth, but thought better. He switched to the vox on top the podium. "Just make sure to drop me in near where the best trophies are waiting," he laughed. "On second thought, drop my court in there. I have more urgent business to attend to." With that last thought, Aurelius reached into a small bag sitting adjacent to him on the Throne Mechanicum and removed a small datamodule. _Most recent floorplans to Footfall_ , Gareth thought as he placed it in a small port within the cockpit in which the Throne was stationed.

He sat and waited.

"Shields down," came Datasmith Turing's voice over the vox. "Teleporting…now," he added.

Gareth's stomach lurched. All his visual sensors turned black momentarily while all the other sensors went crazy. He felt disoriented for a moment, then realized why. _I'm lying on my face_ , he thought. Gareth immediately turned his mind to standing while simultaneously scanning for threats.

 _The Subjugator's Hand_ , and Gareth along with it, was in a large chamber with a high ceiling. His targeting systems immediately began selecting people, and they were everywhere. Some selected people were holding other people at gunpoint. Some selected people were being held at gunpoint. Others selected were hacking people to bits on the ground and some selected people were even running through a small exit. Some of the selected people began firing at _The Subjugator's Hand_ as it began to stand. Without Gareth's urging and before he could stop it, the _Hand_ responded. _SUBJUGATOR HELICAL TARGETING SYSTEM ACTIVATED_. The turret atop its carapace swiveled and the twin-linked autocannons fired. All those who had fired upon the _Hand_ turned into a cloud of blood.

Mass panic ensued.

Everyone fled from the _Hand_. Those who were being held at gunpoint ran, forgetting the death their captors had promised. Gareth focused and began to deselect targets. He recognized the difference between the renegades and cultists who had landed on Footfall with murder in mind by their arms and dress. Separating the poor and normal from them was easy. The _Hand_ rejoiced as its turret fired.

In moments, there were no targets left.

Gareth calmed the machine spirit he shared his mind with and searched the files mapping _Footfall_. He quickly chose his path. _People will die_ , he thought. _People besides the raiders. There is no way around it._

 _The Vasan Bridge connects this asteroid to a storage room on the Valisi Asteroid_ , Aurelius thought. He walked toward the exit he had chosen, the entrance to the Vasan Bridge, except that it was too low, as was the enclosed bridge beyond.

In Gareth's mind, he called to the _Hand_. _Graviton Singularity Cannon_. The Hand pointed its cannon at the exit and fired. The frame of the exit instantly collapsed, ripping itself free from the bulkhead and exposing the chamber to the void beyond. The _Hand_ immediately moved into the opening and the Graviton Singularity Cannon fired again. The low ceiling to the bridge blew away into the void, leaving an open-topped corridor for the _Hand_ to pass through.

And the _Hand_ did pass through it.

People running through the corridor, residents of _Footfall_ and raiders alike, were sucked out of the bridge and into the void above as they began to die from the depressurization. _Collateral damage to finding my Queen_ , Gareth shrugged. The _Hand_ was indifferent to their deaths too.


	118. Chapter 118 SF4 The Final Weave scene 8

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
Teleportarium of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The ships of the Imperial Battlefleets, supported by numerous Rogue Trader vessels, and the forces of Chaos engaged in battle over _Footfall_. The _Tiberius_ and _Lictor_ had moved in and out of the conflict as lowering of shields was a necessary pre-requisite for activating a teleportarium. The massive Hecutor-pattern plasma batteries of the _Tiberius_ offered a broadside of immense power and range that sent other vessels running or set them ablaze. The restored archaeotech lance battery of the _Tiberius_ and the nova cannon of the _Lictor_ were an immense one two punch that took its toll on raiders and cruisers alike. One by one, the remaining Knights of the Exalted Court of House Aurelius teleported into _Footfall_ as the opportunities arose.

After the last Knight had been teleported, Datasmith Turing deactivated the teleportarium from the control panel and exited the teleportarium compartment. He left for the Damage Control center to keep the vessel properly running as the battle continued and hits began to take their toll on the mighty cruiser. The shipwrights of House D'Romas and House Vostod began to refit the bulkhead which had been removed from the teleportarium to allow the Knights entry. All others save Chief Astropath Ajit Gupta left to fulfill their duties.

The Chief Astropath of the _Tiberius_ stood beside the control podium of the teleportarium. _Why am I still here?_ Gupta asked himself. _I know I have duties to attend to, but something is telling me to remain here_ …Something caught Gupta's attention. A flutter the blind Astropath barely noticed.

A small avian automata flew into the teleportarium and landed upon the control podium.

 _Scops?_ The Astropath was completely taken by surprise. _What are you doing here?_ Gupta thought. Realization dawned on him and he turned his attention to the open corridor where the shipwrights were working.

Little Victoria stood there looking at Gupta. She was wearing black pants and black boots with a dark crimson shirt which had the symbol of House D'Romas on its right shoulder in gold, an eagle grasping the laurel it was within, a laurel bearing the High gothic numerals _SPQR_. She had a rebreather placed over her head and was dragging a sheathed long, slender blade behind her.

 _Lord Commander Azzurra always dressed her right_ , Gupta thought with a smile. "Is that your Mother's Charnabal blade?" he asked Victoria.

"Yes, it is," little Victoria answered, her voice muttered by the rebreather she wore.

"Let me take you to the bridge," Gupta said. "You can watch and learn from Master Haarken." The Astropath took a step toward her.

"No," Victoria commanded

Gupta felt himself obliged to stop. He frowned, then pondered and examined the situation with his psychic senses. _She is using no psychic trickery on me…yet I cannot help myself._

"Mommy needs her sword," she said, once again sounding every bit the little girl. Then, the edge returned to the little girl's voice. "I command you to direct my teleport to the Red Schola," she said.

Gupta wanted to laugh, but couldn't. "I can't. I don't know how to operate the teleportarium." He paused and thought for a moment. _Her commanding nature won't work on Datasmith Turing, no matter how much he likes the little girl._ Gupta spoke up and said, "Let me call Turing. He can work the controls."

"No," little Victoria snapped back, the command strong in her little voice. "Can you do it, Scops?" she asked, sounding again like the little girl she was.

The blind Astropath looked over his shoulder. The little feathered automata was standing on the podium. A small cable had extended from its torso and plugged into the control panel. Scops raised its head and looked toward Victoria, then gave a short series of chirps.

Gupta looked back at Victoria. He psychically knew she was smiling beneath the rebreather. "You accessed the record of Turing's commands and can work it?" Victoria asked. The automata chirped. "Good Scops," she said. Then, she returned her attention to Gupta with the smugness only a child could exude. "Turing is smart, but not as smart as Scops. He turned off part of Scops mind but I convinced Scops to turn it back on." She paused and Gupta felt the pride swell in her. "Scops was made to be sneaky. I just had to convince him to do it."

Gupta knew he was delaying the inevitable. "Okay," he said. "Will Scops know if and when the shields are dropped? I know that is necessary for a teleport."

Scops began whistling and chirping when the words left Gupta's mouth. The Chief Astropath frowned and began to reach with his reservoir of power to scan the warp.

 **The End of**

 **The Final Weave**

 **Part 4 of the series finale of Threads of Fate**


	119. Chapter 119 Cutting the Threads scene 1

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse  
Valek Bor Hab-Fane, adjacent to the Red Schola

The Valek Bor Hab-Fane was an enormous structure, home to tens of thousands of people. Crenellated stone walls towered over the courtyard. Great Mosaics were painted onto their open surfaces. Saint Drusus in battle. The Rogue Trader Parsimus Dewain standing on the bridge of his void ship. Countless beasts from the Koronus expanse. In between the open surfaces, the walls were divided into countless tiers, levels of staging attached to the walls. Each was controlled by a clan or violent gang.

And in the open courtyard were thousands of people.

There were vagrants and grifters. Mutants and preachers. The ground was divided by cloth walls in some places and metal frames in others. The courtyard was always hectic and dangerous but it had reached a boiling point and spilled over. The alarms had begun when the raiders had exited the warp and began their bombardment but had long since stopped after _Footfall_ 's shields had dropped. Knives were drawn and blood was spilled on the stone ground. Powder weapons were being fired. Cries of terror and people being beaten. Others grabbing whatever they could find, whether it was theirs or not, and running with it.

With a thunderous roar, a black Land speeder entered the courtyard and floated overtop the throngs of people. It had a flamer mounted into its nose and a pintle-mounted heavy bolter on its left side. In it rode a single man in black stormtrooper armour. Some fired their pistols and guns at it to no avail. Others covered their heads and screamed in terror.

 _Where to next?_ Mathis asked himself. _This way_ , he answered. Mathis knew the answer but did not know how he knew it. He just changed direction and elevated toward the third tier on the far wall.

The third tier was not the same chaotic mess as the rest of the Hab-Fane. There were orderly arrays of open storage cabinets and small tables along with guards. The guards were well armed with autoguns and lasguns. They had green flak vests and green helmets. And they were guarding a large open hatch that was easily big enough for Mathis' Land speeder to fit through. _I don't recognize their uniforms_ , Mathis casually noted as he neared the third tier from more than ten metres above the crowd in the courtyard. His approach was leading him straight toward the open hatch.

Las blasts and bullets struck the front of the speeder. Some from men openly standing in front of him and firing. Other blasts were from those taking cover behind tables and chairs. It didn't matter. Mathis took aim and pulled the primary armament trigger on the steering wheel. A giant arc of red flame erupted from the heavy flamer mounted into the speeder's nose. It engulfed a large section of the third tier that surrounded the hatch. Men were engulfed in flames, screamed and died. Desks and chairs turned to ash. The entire scaffolding that made up the third tier blazed and collapsed, leaving a bare section of wall around the open hatch.

Mathis sped through just before the fourth tier collapsed from above. He looked about. He was in a large chamber. Naked women were jumping about. The naked men they had been on top of or under began grabbing their clothes…and weapons. _A brothel_ , he noted. Mathis didn't wait. He throttled the speeder and it burst forward, into and through the far wall.

 _Where in blazes am I now?_ Mathis thought as he faced another wall, one that was solid grey and unadorned. Without knowing why, he simply turned left and sped away. He was in a narrow alley in which the speeder barely fit width wise. A glance up showed him that the ceiling was another twenty metres up and that he was flying beneath an enormous duct.

Mathis turned his head back down and immediately stopped the speeder, nearly slamming into the steering column. He rocked back into his seat, then stood tall to look over the speeder's front.

In front of him, a little girl in the corridor he was traveling had stopped and twisted around to look at him. She was dressed in black pants and black boots with a dark crimson shirt which had the symbol of House D'Romas on its right shoulder in gold, an eagle grasping the laurel it was within, a laurel bearing the High Gothic numerals _SPQR_. The little girl was wearing a rebreather and was dragging a sheathed long, slender blade behind her. A bird fluttered around her shoulder.

 _I found her_ , Mathis thought. _Thank you, my Emperor_ , he silently prayed. "Hop in, Victoria," Mathis stiffly said.

"Who're you?" Victoria asked. Arrogance radiated from the little girl as she stood tall and stared at Mathis in the speeder.

"Your cousin Vitus sent me to help you," Mathis answered as he lowered the speeder to the ground. "Now hop in!"

A flurry of small arms fire came from behind him and he lurched with the impact of several bullets.

Mathis grabbed his plasma rifle and turned around. Through the smoke, he caught a glimpse of two men at the edge of the hole he had smashed through the brothel's wall. He aimed and pulled the trigger. A bright plasma blast shot down the corridor and incinerated one man. A second quick shot turned the second man to ash also.

Mathis looked over the corridor for more trouble, then turned back around and dropped into the pilot seat of the speeder. A single bullet fired by the two men had found a crease in Mathis' armour and entered his back. He slumped forward onto the steering column and tried to take a deep breath. "Hurry, little one."

Mathis grabbed the sabre from Victoria as she hopped up into the speeder. "Strap yourself in." he whispered. "This will be rough."

As Victoria sat down, Mathis throttled the speeder, rising up as he sped away.

"You're hurt," Victoria said as she strapped herself in. Scops snuggled into her arms.

"It's nothing," he softly answered as blood began to drip onto his seat. _I'm losing a lung…and blood_ , he thought. _Not good_.

They sped down the empty corridor overtop countless people walking it. They passed an open window on his left with clothes hanging out of it on a line. Next, they passed over a couple bodies in the corridor.

Up ahead of them, the corridor ended in a large hatch. Mathis quickly glanced up. Multiple ducts were now running overhead and into the bulkhead at the corridor's end. _A life sustainer distribution center_ , he quickly concluded.

Mathis took hold of the stick-control beside the steering wheel and maneuvered it. The pintle-mounted heavy bolter reacted to his touch and adjusted its positioning to aim at the hatch. It opened fire. As the speeder continued forward, bolt after bolt impacted with the heavy hatch, their explosions blasting it away.

Mathis hit the brakes as the speeder sped through the hatch's remnants. It came to a stop as it slammed into the first column inside the space, pinning a guard in a green flak vest whose death was instant. Still alive in the room were three reclaimators manning the life-sustaining distribution control center as well as another three guards in green flak vests and green helmets sprawled on the floor after diving out of the way.

The guards began to move.

Mathis took aim and fired his plasma rifle at one guard trying to stand. The guard was turned to ash but Mathis was already looking for another target. A second plasma blast and a guard crawling away was turned to ash. A barrage of bullets whizzed by Mathis' head and one bullet slammed into Mathis' chest, but was stopped by his breastplate. He sighted the last guard, autogun still in hand, and fired. He too turned to ash.

The reclaimators stood, hands up. They relaxed as Mathis lowered his plasma rifle, but he drew his bolt pistol without hesitation. Three quick pulls of the trigger and three corpses fell to the floor with their chests blown open.

Mathis slumped back into the seat.

Victoria jumped up to him, with Scops on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mathis managed to lie in a whisper as he reached into a pouch on his belt. "Take this," he said. His hand shook as he reached a small datamodule toward her. "Maybe…you can…look at it…there," he said as he nodded his head toward the row of control panels.

Scops leaned forward and snatched it out of Mathis' hand. The automata sat still a moment and then began to issue chirps and beeps.

"Scops says he can find Mommy," Victoria said. The avian automata issued a few more chirps. "We just gotta get into that…whatever it's called," she said as she pointed to a vent on the bulkhead.

Mathis, still seated, raised his plasma rifle and aimed at the vent. He squeezed the trigger and a blast issued forth and into the vent, leaving an enormous charred hole. "Go," he said, then coughed blood.

Pounding began on the compartment's exit hatch.

Scops flew to the blast hole in the wall and interior ductwork and hovered in place, waiting on Victoria. The little girl hopped out of the speeder, dragging the sheathed sabre behind her and disappeared into the hole.

Mathis leaned back again and reached into his ammunition pouch and pulled out an unused magazine for his plasma rifle. _Let them come_.

A voice filled his head. _Thank you, my faithful Overseer_.

Mathis raised the rifle and waited for those who would come through the hatch. "For the Emperor!" he screamed as an explosion ripped open the exit hatch. Mathis let loose a quick barrage of plasma blasts from his rifle through the smoke-filled air and slumped into his seat. Smoke filled with a barrage of bullets. Bullets that penetrated his armour and helmet in a dozen places as he sat in his seat. But they meant nothing.

Mathis was already dead.


	120. Chapter 120 Cutting the Threads scene 2

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse  
outside the Alekkan Brothel, entrance to the Red Schola, the operations facility of the slaving organization known as the Tutors

Sister Sasha strode down the corridor in Quincy's footsteps. A young black-haired woman with fear in her eyes squeezed by the Sister after passing Quincy. The woman had been pressed into Quincy and the Sister by three armed guards in black flak vests escorting an old man with white hair dressed in a fine purple coat. Everyone who was able made room for the Marshal Medicalus dressed in black Tactical Dreadnought Armour fitted with lighting claws and a heavy flamer on its gauntlets. Less fortunate ones, like the woman pressed into Sasha, simply passed as quickly as possible.

Shots rang out ahead.

The onrush of people became an avalanche filled with screams. An avalanche that flowed around Quincy and Sister Sasha who trailed in his wake. Suddenly, the press against her and Quincy vanished. The fleeing throng had passed.

Quincy sprang forward.

Sister Sasha took advantage of her space and drew her bolt pistol, looking for a target. Quincy slammed into a duo of men armed with autoguns and short swords. One slammed into the bulkhead from Quincy's impact. The other was impaled as the great claws on his power fist ran him through, blue lightning arcing over the man's corpse. Quincy quickly finished off the one slumped against the wall. Two men beyond the Marshal Medicalus took aim at him with their autoguns. Sister Sasha fired two shots from her bolt pistol. The chest of each exploded in a mass of blood and bone.

"Thank you, Sister," Quincy simply replied, his voice amplified by vox, as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"More coming," Sister Sasha answered as she pointed down the corridor. Sister Sasha took aim with the bolter before even realizing what she was targeting. _Damn_ , she thought when she recognized what was before her.

Nearly a score of men and women were being driven forth by a single man. The man had a lash in one hand and wore a tall cap that came down and covered most of his face. Pustules were visible on the small part which wasn't covered. The score of people driven in front of him were not covered with clothing. They were naked, their pustules and cankers visible for all to see. Yellow fluid seeped from their open sores.

And they screamed.

Quincy did not wait. He pointed his right hand at them and activated the heavy flamer. An enormous cone of fire erupted forth. The screams of the infected died as they were engulfed in flames and turned to ash. The pox driver behind them turned to run, but Quincy sprang forward and unleashed another blast of fire. The driver slumped to the ground as he was engulfed with purifying flame.

 _Looks like we will need to call in an exterminatus on Footfall when this is done_ , Sister Sasha noted in her head. "Good work, Arie," she said through her vox. "The Alekkan Brothel is here on our left."

Quincy turned his massive suit around and walked back to Sister Sasha.

"After you," she said as she pointed to the sealed hatch on the bulkhead. Quincy raised his left hand, the one fitted with a power fist and lightning claws, and simply began to carve through the hatch. "No prisoners," she said to him. "These people will be killed if they survive."

The Marshall slammed his armoured shoulder into the hatch and it opened inward, slightly impeded by something blocking it from the other side. Shots rang out. Quincy simply reached in with his other gauntlet and activated the flamer. The inner chamber was filled with fire and set ablaze. He dashed on through and Sister Sasha heard him crash through a bulkhead on the other side.

Sasha followed him in.

There was nothing left save a hollowed-out compartment of permacrete and metal and a few scattered clumps. _Corpses or furniture?_ Sasha asked herself as she passed through the compartment and to the hole Quincy had made in the opposite bulkhead.

Shots fired.

Sister Sasha looked out to see Quincy standing between two men in green flak vests. One was impaled on his lightning claw and the other was slumped against the bulkhead with a bloody and half-smashed face. Both men dropped to the deck, dead.

Quincy turned and ran down the corridor.

 _Damn_ , Sasha thought. _He is hard to keep up with_. She ran behind him, slowed by the weight of her Hospitallers carapace armour which wasn't augmented by power servos like Quincy's Tactical Dreadnought Armour.

Quincy ran through a portal where the hallway opened at its end. Sister Sasha came to the edge of the portal and looked about. _Some sort of lobby_ , Sasha realized as she saw countless chairs along the bulkhead and scattered plants placed as decorations. There was a portal and corridor opposite where she had entered and a sealed hatch to her left and right. Quincy was menacingly towering over a black-suited man sitting within a round desk in the center of the compartment.

"Where are Alidyne's laboratoria?" his voice barked, amplified by vox. The man stared at Quincy's giant armoured form with terror in his eyes but said nothing.

"Quincy!" Sasha snapped as she approached. "Watch for trouble," she added. Quincy turned from the man and began looking about. When Sasha came to the desk, she pointed her bolter at the clerk's head. "Clerk," Sasha said as she snapped the fingers of her other gauntleted hand. "There is a Tech-Priest here who performs experiments on people. Where are his labs?"

"Section Seven-C," the clerk said and pointed toward the closed hatch to the right of where they entered.

Sister Sasha pulled the trigger and the clerk's head exploded.

The Sister looked up to see three helmeted guards in green flak vests run past the desk from the opposite portal without even looking twice at her and Quincy. They ran down the corridor through which she and Quincy had approached. Sasha quickly looked to see what was following the guards. It was a bald man dressed in a long black coat. He had some red scaling visible on his hands. The man had grey eyes and white eyebrows. And he had a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

 _One of the Dakkar Navigators_ , Sister Sasha thought. _He looks insane._

The man ran past them. His laughter echoed back to Sister Sasha as he passed through the portal into the corridor beyond. Suddenly a purple haze filled the corridor beyond him and all grew quiet.

 _Clones go crazy_ , Sasha thought. _Cloning their Navigators must have been what the Dakkar contracted Alidyne to do._ She turned back to Quincy. "Quickly," she said as she pointed to the closed hatch the clerk had pointed out.

Quincy followed her command without so much as a word. He ran to the hatch and began to cut it open with his lightning claws. Blue lightning arced over the hatch's surface. A few moments later, Quincy ripped the hatch from the bulkhead and unleashed an eruption of flame into the space beyond.

"Clear now," he said. "I'm out of promethium though. I hope you've got plenty of bolts left." Quincy reached up and easily touched the ceiling with his claws. "At least I'm good for confined spaces without a gun." He stepped through the open hatch and through the charred corpses, then lumbered down the corridor beyond. Sister Sasha hurried to keep up.

Quincy came to an intersection, looked to his left, and stopped. Sister Sasha came up behind him and looked around the corner too.

Floating near the ceiling was a small black spheroid shaped automata. A low hum filled the air.

"Little Arie. I've been expecting you, my boy." The voice emitted from the automata had a distinctly mechanical sound to it. "And you brought your woman with you. Brings back memories."


	121. Chapter 121 Cutting the Threads scene 3

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse

The Kallenna Port Chamber was an enormous rectangular compartment with an arched ceiling. The chamber was poorly lit, half its lights had been broken outright or were loosely hanging from their power cables. There were two portals on opposite ends of the chamber which were open and crowds of anxious people of all shades and types passed through them in both directions. A smaller portal on the bulkhead between the two large portals had several guards dressed in green flak vests and with green helmets standing behind a permacrete barricade.

In the center of the chamber, a purple haze filled the air for a moment. The next moment, Sarcasin was standing there in her power armour. At her side was Vitus, three and a half metres tall and wearing golden plate with a sword and shield in hand.

The crowd broke.

A woman screamed and tried to run, but she fell. A half-dozen others ran over top her. The crowd swelled and panic ensued.

Vitus raised his hand.

The crowd instantly stopped moving. "Calmly leave this place," Vitus said as he pointed at one of the large portals, then the other. Everyone began slowly walking toward one of the two portals he had pointed at, even the men in green flak vests guarding the barricaded third portal. "This way," Vitus said to Sarcasin as he turned toward the barricade.

"That easy?" the Inquisitor asked. _Are we just puppets to do as he commands?_ _What if he chooses to walk down the wrong path?_ Sarcasin broke into a jog to keep up with his long strides.

"Yes," Vitus answered. "I do not like to do that, but this is war against the great Enemy. We are all just pawns." He reached the barricade before Sarcasin, his long legs easily stepping over it, then turned around. Vitus reached out his hand and easily lifted Sarcasin over to his side. "This is the portal to the Kallenna-Schola bridge," he said. "The space port of the Red Schola is at the other end."

"How long is the bridge?" Sarcasin asked as they stepped through the portal and began walking down the slightly curved corridor which was barely high enough for Vitus. "I don't know how much time we have."

"About three kilometres," Vitus answered as he reached down, putting his hand on Sarcasin's back.

Sarcasin felt dizzy. Then, they were far down the corridor, at the edge of what had been the farthest point she could see. "Warn me the next time you plan to teleport us," she said.

"Be warned," Vitus answered.

Sarcasin felt sick at her stomach but managed to not vomit. They appeared at what had been the far end of their sight. Again and again, they teleported. Each time they teleported as far as could be seen along the gently curving corridor.

Finally, they appeared before a portal, the entrance to the Red Schola spaceport.

A great roar filled Sarcasin's ears, but it was dampened by her power armour's sensor suite. _Stellar spacecraft_ , she noted. _Taking off at full throttle from within the port?_ There were other sounds too. The rapid-firing of propellant driven firearms. The sounds of laser blasts and the explosions of boltgun rounds. Screams too. The warp was violent and assaulted her psychic senses. Death was on the other side of the portal. And Fear. Hatred and Anger. Its strength knotted her stomach.

Without hesitation Vitus stepped through and screamed, "For the Emperor! Death to his foes!"

Sarcasin almost hesitated. _They'll all fire at him_ , she thought. But she strode in behind him anyway. Strode into a furious storm of weapons fire. Bullets from autoguns. Lasblasts. Bolts from pistols and larger guns. The fire all stopped as it impacted against the kine shield he had woven. _It's so strong_ , she marveled at the shield's strength as she sensed it in the warp.

Vitus stood tall, holding his boarding shield and Belenos, his Eldar-crafted blade. Beyond him, the spaceport was an enormous chamber filled with combatants and shuttles. There were too many to count traitors to the Emperor dressed in piece meal armour and with a variety of handguns, none of which matched. All firing at Vitus. There was nearly a score of space marines too, but they were not of chapters Sarcasin recognized. Some had a blood red skull on their breastplates. Some had pale blue runes. Others had purple and black. And all were firing at Vitus. And on the deck surrounding them were countless corpses in green flak vests, their blood pooling.

Vitus stepped forward.

One of the traitor men burst into flame. Then a second and a third. And a fourth. The nearest renegade space marine, with a red skull on his breastplate and a heavy bolter in his hands was suddenly hurled into the bulkhead. He did not move afterward. Lightning rained down from the ceiling. One space marine dropped as lightning exploded his head. Then a second. Then a third.

Sarcasin looked to her right and saw a number of the traitors. Standing behind Vitus' shield she drew her bolt pistol and began to pick them off, one by one.

The traitor men ran, but not the renegade space marines. They knew no fear. They continued to fire upon Vitus. As he strode toward them, Belenos blazed white hot, its brilliance forcing Sarcasin to squint her eyes.

She looked away and saw there was an enormous passageway to her right. _Vitus has them and_ _this is important_ , she thought. _I need to check this out_. She stepped into it. An thought crossed her mind. _Why is this important? Why do I need to check this out? Something isn't right._

The deck was carved from the asteroid upon which the Red Schola was constructed and the bulkheads were cast from permacrete. Blood was everywhere as were the bodies from which it had spilled. Some were armed soldiers in green flak vests while others appeared to be mariners. Some of them still twitched on the deck. There was no common uniform amongst the fallen mariners, they were a menagerie.

Sarcasin continued down the passageway, bolt pistol in right hand and force staff on her back. The sound of firearms and explosions continued to echo from behind her. A warning issued on the Heads-Up-Display of her power armour. AIR LEAK _detected in facility_.

The Inquisitor continued more carefully down the passageway. She passed more bodies. The moving press of air could be seen from the torn clothing on the bodies as it flowed with the breeze. Sarcasin came to a corner and stopped. Two bodies lay on the ground. _Space marines_ , she realized. One look at their blue and grey armour told her their chapter. _Storm Wardens._ And there was a battle automata torn limb from limb. She raised her bolt pistol and took a deep breath.

Sarcasin jumped around the corner. In the split second she jumped, Sarcasin realized her error. _Not an automata! It's the Dreadnought Cepheus!_ Sarcasin came face to face with two violet orbs. _Vitus?_

But it was not Vitus.

He was crouched low on one knee but still towered over her. Tall enough to tower over any space marine if not on one knee. His hair was long and turned fully white. He looked just like Vitus, the man her Fate had become entwined with. But it wasn't him. He wore piece-meal armour that was black as night. A dark spear was in his right hand. A red eight-pointed star was on his breastplate.

Her mind froze at the sight of the star.

But, Sarcasin's ability to sense him did not freeze. Fear of Death, she felt from him. She felt Corruption. She felt Hate for the Emperor. She felt the desire for Ritual Combat. But mostly, she felt Lust. Lust for her. Suddenly, she was no longer in her power armour, she was naked. A voice forced its way inside her head.

 _I have waited so long to see your face_ , he said.


	122. Chapter 122 Cutting the Threads scene 4

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse  
Red Schola, the operations facility of the slaving organization known as the Tutors

Sister Sasha stood behind Quincy as he looked at the floating automata. "Quincy," she said. "Don't trust him for an instant."

"Don't worry," Quincy responded. He leapt up and struck the sphere with his lighting claws. It crashed into the bulkhead in a shower of metal debris and blue sparks. He lumbered down the corridor in his armour. Sister Sasha followed him.

Quincy stopped just shy of a hatch on the left bulkhead and raised his gauntlet motioning for Sister Sasha to stop too. She did.

"There you are again, my boy," came a voice from a small vox box next to the hatch. "There is still much I can teach you. Real science. Not the superstitious nonsense of those Mechanicus fools."

Quincy swiped the vox box from the wall with his claws. He then opened the hatch and looked inside. "Nothing Sasha," he said over his shoulder.

"Quincy," the Sister said with alarm. "Alidyne is a dangerous foe. A veteran of the Long War. I don't think opening the hatch will end well if he is on the other side."

Quincy laughed. "Good point," he answered to Sister Sasha. _My anger at my father has me acting like a rookie_ , he told himself. He started down the hallway again. "Keep your eyes and ears open."

The corridor ahead opened up into an intersection. Quincy stopped a metre short of the intersection and again raised his gauntlet, motioning for Sister Sasha to stop. _Wrong move_ , Quincy realized. He jumped back, slamming into the Sister and knocking her down. In that same instant, the bulkhead on the left crashed into the corridor followed by Alidyne himself, leading with a power spear and a golden shield followed by his armoured body with a number of mechadendrites protruding from his back. Alidyne's Mechanicus body chassis was augmented with armour plating and large grey pauldrons covered his shoulders with the right one bearing spread eagle wings topped by the High Gothic numeral _III_. A heavy bolter was attached to his ballistic mechadendrite.

 _Azzurra's shield and spear_ , Quincy noted in an instant. The Marshal Medicalus ignored that he had knocked Sister Sasha to the ground and stepped forward with an overhand strike of his lightning claws. The Sister scrambled back when he did so. Alidyne interposed the seemingly buckler-sized golden shield with the head of the Gorgon on it between himself and the claws. Blue lighting arced between the shield and claws. Alidyne instantly came forward with the short power spear but Quincy stepped back and swatted it to the side with his lightning claws.

Alidyne thrust forward with the power spear, and again Quincy swatted it to the side. But Alidyne quickly followed through with his shield, slamming it into Quincy's breastplate and forcing him back, blue lightning sparking as he did so. And again, Sister Sasha could do little but keep crawling back and looking for an opportunity to stand in her heavy carapace armour.

"You could never beat me as a boy, Arie," Alidyne's his mechanical voice screamed through the passage. "You can't now either! I'm the Black Lion! Not you!"

Quincy responded with a strike of his power claw. And again. And again. Ferociously over and over. Alidyne simply blocked the claws with his shield, then the spear, and back to the shield again as he stepped back. _Gotta keep him occupied_ , thought Quincy. _Find an opening_. Quincy switched and slammed his other gauntlet into the side of Alidyne's augmented head, shattering sensors. He pushed his father back and through the intersection.

Bolts flew past Quincy's head but none found Alidyne. _Hard for Sasha to target him around me_ , he realized.

"You're still a cub!" Alidyne shouted as he struck at Quincy's face with his shield, lightning flashing off it. Quincy swatted the shield away with his lightning claw and brought them back down quickly, blocking Alidyne's spear thrust. Blue arcs filled the corridor as the weapons met. Simultaneously, a mechadendrite on Alidyne's back swatted at Quincy's face. The Marshal Medicalus swatted it away with his other gauntlet. A second mechadendrite on Alidyne's back struck forward and hit Quincy in the side of the head, knocking him off balance.

A quick thrust from Alidyne's spear went through Quincy's side. Pain erupted from the wound but his suit of armour quickly responded. _PAIN SUPPRESSANTS ADMINISTERED_ flashed on his HUD, but he didn't have time to read it. STIMULANTS ADMINISTERED. COAGULENTS ADMINISTERED. Quincy tried to raise his clawed gauntlet to swat the strike that was coming but knew he was too slow.

An explosion interrupted Alidyne's thrust.

Quincy reeled back from the blast's force, as did Alidyne. _Good work Sasha_ , he thought when he realized she had dropped a concussion grenade between them. Neither was staggered, they were too heavily armoured, but the explosion gave him some room and a moment of time.

"Will she stay with you, boy? Or run away?" Alidyne asked as he stepped forward again, smashing forward with his shield and then thrusting with the spear. Blue lighting flashed as shield struck claws and claws struck spear.

Bolter fire erupted from behind Quincy and blue lightning flashed as the bolts exploded against the power field of Alidyne's golden shield. _Good. Help me keep him occupied, Sasha_ , thought Quincy.

"Your Mother ran." Alidyne feinted with his spear, then added "She needed to repent for birthing you from my seed and she fled to the Sabbat Crusade. And died there from friendly fire." Alidyne feinted with his spear. "She thought our genes together could produce something special. But she ran."

 _Damn him_ , thought Quincy. He redoubled his efforts. STIMULANTS RUNNING LOW flashed on his head. One hand after another. Lighting claws followed by fist. A kick followed by lighting claws followed by a fist and a kick. Shield or spear blocked each one as Alidyne stepped back, approaching a hatch on the left bulkhead. Nothing got through. _He's toying with me._

"The Third Legion," Alidyne began. "We were the greatest duelists, Son," Alidyne said as he slammed his shield toward Quincy's breastplate. As Quincy reached to block it, the flat of Alidyne's spear blade struck the Marshal's temple, sparking lightning. "Join me. I can still teach you." Quincy stepped forward with a claw strike but Alidyne stepped back again, swatting away the claws with an arc of blue lightning on his spear's edge. "But you must leave her."

"No!" Quincy shouted. "I will never follow you!" he screamed. "You are a traitor to the Emperor!"

Quincy heard a boltgun blast from behind him but it didn't pass by him toward Alidyne. A quick glance over his shoulder showed him the truth. Sister Sasha lying on the ground with blood pouring out of her half missing skull. Flying above her was an automata with a boltgun. "No!" he screamed again as he recklessly swiveled and swiped the automata from the air. Its pieces scattered across the corridor.

Quincy spun back around as quickly as possible but knew he wasn't fast enough. The killing blow was coming. Except that it didn't. Alidyne had shuffled back when Quincy had spun to destroy the floating automata.

"I don't want to kill you, Arie," Alidyne said. "You're my cub. One day, you will take my place. It's the Circle of Life."

Quincy interrupted Alidyne by leaping forward and swinging his lightning claw. Alidyne nonchalantly slapped it away. Quincy continued to relentlessly force his way forward. Alidyne simply swatted the claws away or interposed the golden shield as he kept his balance and retreated.

"I turned my back on the Emperor," Alidyne said. "I was wrong. But I came back. Everything I do now is so that Humanity can rule the galaxy. It's what I was created to do. Join me."

"Never!" screamed Quincy as he continued forcing Alidyne back. A warning showed on his HUD. _STIMULANT SUPPLY EXHAUSTED_.

Alidyne swatted away the claws again then reversed direction and slammed his shield forward instead of stepping back once more. "Damn you, boy," he said. The spear followed. It came at Quincy's eyes, but it was just a feint. When the claws raised to block it, Alidyne drew the spear back and brought the shield up, pushing Quincy's arm high. The spear came back in low. Blue lightning and spear blade passed into Quincy's abdomen.

The Marshal stumbled.

Flat of the spear blade struck his helmet on the temple. _Don't quit_ , Quincy told himself. He stumbled, but pushed forward with a swing of his claws. Alidyne swatted it aside again. Quincy followed with a kick but Alidyne stepped back and the Marshal fell to his knees. _No!_ Quincy thought. The stimulant supply of his armour exhausted, Quincy's eyes closed as he passed out from loss of blood and internal organ damage.

Alidyne drew his spear back to run Quincy through.


	123. Chapter 123 Cutting the Threads scene 5

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse

Sarcasin stood helplessly naked before the being who looked like Vitus but wasn't. _I'm not naked_ , she told herself. _And he's not Vitus. This is just a trick he is playing on my mind._ She focused her thoughts. "You are not Vitus," she said aloud. Sarcasin redressed herself in armour through sheer force of will. She noted the dark spear the being was carrying and psychically sensed the evil daemon within it. Sarcasin reached for the warp and took it in, drinking deeply.

The giant in black power armour laughed. "Of course not. I'm Titus, his twin."

 _What?_ Shock rolled through Sarcasin, but she kept her focus. Kept her armour on her body. She felt his lust reach for her soul. She continued to drink in the warp.

"I'm a giant," he said. "But I can make my size…more manageable for you." He smiled. Perfectly shaped teeth that were perfectly white. Warm and comforting.

 _His smile is beautiful_ , Sarcasin thought for an instant. "No!" she screamed in response. "My soul belongs to the Emperor. I am his servant. I will not bend knee to the Prince of Pleasure for some worldly gain." Sarcasin whipped the force staff from over her shoulder and thrust it at the violet eyes in front of her, unleashing her psychic power.

Titus casually swatted her staff away with his spear, knocking her to the ground.

Titus stepped over top her prostrate form. "When you feel the pain from Valestrok's touch, you will beg for release from it," he said as he struck down at her chest with the dark spear.

 _Yes_ , the spear screamed into her mind. Laughter and lust erupted from the spear into the warp as it neared her chest. A bright light met the dark spear and stopped it.

White light from the fiery Belenos in Vitus' hand.

"Greetings brother!" Titus proclaimed in a voice that sounded full of joy as he drew his spear back and ready to strike. "I knew she would be beautiful."

Sensing the warp buckling to their wills, Sarcasin crawled out from under Titus and behind him.

"I will kill you today," Vitus said. He stabbed forward with Belenos but Titus swatted the Eldar-crafted blade away with his daemon bound spear.

"Kill me brother?" Titus laughed. "But we just met. Haven't you always sensed something was missing? Yearned for the brother you didn't have?" He struck forward with his daemon bound spear at Vitus, but Belenos swatted it away. "I remember the first time you touched the tower of the Old Ones in the Cinerus Maleficum. I saw you from light years away, but not clearly."

Sarcasin reached behind her shoulder and grabbed her psy-cannon. "For the Emperor!" she shouted and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

The psy-cannon turned to dust in her hands as she looked at it. _Did you think I would let you take me that easily?_ Titus's voice mocked in her head as he and Vitus continued their duel. _I nullified it when you thought you were naked before me._ The laughter echoed in her head. Sarcasin pulled her bolt pistol and fired at the back of the dark twin's head. Black flames appeared, surrounding Titus and the bolt harmlessly exploded without reaching its mark.

"She has spunk," Titus laughed. "I can't wait to enjoy the pleasure of her flesh."

"That will never happen," Sarcasin snapped. Titus didn't even acknowledge her words. _How can I distract him?_ She struggled to think but was forced to dive clear from their colossal struggle.

The giants began to dance.

Vitus struck at Titus' eyes with Belenos. His twin swatted the blade away with his spear and then swiftly kicked at Vitus' boarding shield, black fire engulfing his foot. Vitus stepped back, then as Titus lowered his foot stepping forward, he stepped forward too, jamming his shield into his twin. Lightning and black fire danced between the shield and Titus's armour. Too close to use his spear, Titus leaned into Vitus' boarding shield and shoved, then leapt back and thrust his daemon spear forward.

"You were born to wealth in the Imperium," Titus spat. "I was raised as a rat in a cage by Alidyne until I broke free and made it to the Screaming Vortex."

"And found Damnation," Vitus answered. "You sold your soul."

"I found freedom!" Titus snapped back. "I didn't sell my soul to any of the Dark gods! But I bought their favor with the souls of others."

Vitus and Titus proceeded to quickly trade strikes and feints as lightning and black fire danced through the air about them.

Vitus struck high with Belenos at Titus' eyes. Titus swatted Belenos away. A piece of the Dreadnought Cepheus that was lying on the ground hurled itself like a spear at the back of Vitus' head. His kine shield lit up as it stopped the metal. Lightning dropped onto Titus' head but a black fire lit around him and engulfed the bolt.

"We were meant to fight, side by side," Titus called out to Vitus between strikes and feints. "Alidyne is reproducing geneseed from the Third Legion here. We can build our own Legion and rule the Galaxy together."

"Rule it together?" Vitus asked. "I can smell it in your soul. You won't stand beside anybody."

"I guess you're right about that," Titus laughed as he struck at Vitus. "Selvator sought to replace me. He's dead now." The moaning face of a space marine momentarily formed on the black blade of Valestrok, then submerged back into its dark surface.

"Your path leads to Damnation," Vitus snapped back.

Titus stabbed at Vitus' guts with Valestrok, but Vitus swatted it away with Belenos and followed with a fist toward Titus' head. Titus simply shifted to one side and drew Valestrok back to him, slicing the film separating reality from the warp as he did. A host of daemons scurried toward the rip in reality from the other side. The rip closed tight with a nod from Vitus as he stabbed at Titus' throat.

Back and forth they went.

Lightning rained down from the ceiling. Black fire filled the air. Objects and debris circled in invisible whirlwinds before being sent as projectiles at one or the other of the two giants.

Valestrok again cut the line separating the warp from reality. Vitus willed it shut again. Some daemons got through but they were engulfed in white flame that answered to Vitus' Faith. A beam of white-hot light shot forth from Belenos only to stop at the dark light on Valestrok's tip.

Again and again.

Sarcasin helplessly watched the power they tossed about, but never stopped looking for a way in. _How?_ she asked. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She swiveled around. _Damn_. Three power armoured space marines were approaching. The two in front had a power sword and a chain axe to go with the eight-pointed stars on their breastplates. The third had a nine-pointed rack of horns on his head, a sorcerer wielding a force staff.

The one with a power sword stepped forward. Sarcasin took a deep breath and focused her Faith into her will. "For the Emperor!" she cried. She sent her will toward the sorcerer, focusing through her psychic hood to block him from touching the warp. Sarcasin felt invigorated. Ready for the fight. She felt the anger rise in the sorcerer as she held his will in check.

But then she came face to face with the power sword wielding renegade marine. He stepped in and around, swung high and low. Sarcasin skillfully parried his blows with her force staff but knew the truth. _He's toying with me._ She struggled to hold the sorcerer's will in check as she parried the blade of the space marine in front of her.

The power sword wielding space marine upped his pace.

High stab. Undercut. Chopping at her neck like at a tree. All in rapid succession. It was all Sarcasin could do to not be cut to ribbons. He broke through with a stroke. She released her hold on the sorcerer's will and shifted her concentration, forming a kine shield just in time to deflect the power sword.

Sarcasin slumped to the floor in pain, then fell onto her back. She looked down at her belly. _What happened?_ Sarcasin's HUD answered. _Bolt round wound to abdomen._ _COAGULENT ADMINISTERED_. Sarcasin's eyes saw the hole in her gut, blood spilling out. _I've been shot_. Her eyes looked around. The sorcerer had done nothing but simply stand there. The third marine held his chainaxe in one hand and a bolt pistol in the other. She hadn't even seen him draw it. Her eyes looked directly above her only to see the point of the power sword coming down to run her through.

Light flashed in her eyes.

Sarcasin was on her feet and all three of the space marines were on their backs, little more than charred corpses. She was fully healed, even the hole in her power armour was gone. She didn't have to ask. She just knew. _Vitus_.

A clap of thunder filled Sarcasin's ears.

She whipped around and all Hope left her heart. Vitus was on his back, the black spear Valestrok stuck in his chest with Titus standing over him. _He gave himself to save me_ , she cried to herself. _Why?_ Pain for him in her heart mixed with anger at his foolishness.

 _I knew he would_ , Titus' voice echoed in Sarcasin's mind. _The three space marines were my plan, a distraction._ Laughter filled her head and then transformed into cold anger. Titus pulled Valestrok out of Vitus' chest and raised it high. Titus brought the black tip down.

Reality bent.

A black bolt struck Titus. A black globe flared around the giant for a moment then dissipated. The Black bolt struck Titus and slammed him onto his back on the deck.

Sarcasin looked beyond the twins lying on their backs.

Past the two giants was a third giant. It was the largest Knight she had ever seen. It was chrome blue in colour. One arm was fashioned into a mighty cannon pointed to where Titus had been standing just a moment before and the other ended in a clawed thunderstrike gauntlet. She had not seen the Knight before but instantly recognized it from her briefings.

 _The Subjugator's Hand_ had arrived.

Vitus leapt to his feet, standing over Titus. His Eldar-crafted blade, Belenos, appeared in his hands, burning like a nova. Vitus' legs shook and blood dripped from the black wound in his chest. Sarcasin felt him drink deeply into the warp. Belenos turned so brightly white with fire she was forced to close her eyes but she still saw it shining in the warp with her eyes closed. Its heat warmed her skin through the armour she wore.

A hemisphere of black fire formed over Titus at his will's call. "No, you don't!" Sarcasin screamed. She reached to the warp and focused on Titus' mind through her psychic hood. His sluggish will barely reacted to hers. _The Hand knocked you silly_ , she thought with glee as she forced her will over his. "For the Emperor!" she screamed aloud.

Titus' hold on the Warp crumpled beneath her will.

Vitus stabbed Belenos down and through the shield of black fire. The fiery Eldar-crafted blade buried into Titus' chest. The white fire flowed from Belenos into the giant's form. Titus turned to ash which settled on the deck as the light seeped out of Belenos.

Vitus fell to his knees and then over on his side.

"No!" Sarcasin cried. _Not now, my young psyker. We've won. No_. She scrambled over to Vitus and dropped to her knees. His eyes were closed. Sarcasin reached out and cupped Vitus' enormous face in her gauntleted hands.

His eyes flashed open.

Twin violet orbs looked through her helmet and into her eyes. His voice filled her thoughts. _Thank you for being here for me, Val. I had always hoped we could find something more than Duty between us, that we could maybe be a family, but it was not meant to be. Please, find Azzurra_. His eyes closed for a moment, then opened again. _Azzurra is the only family I've ever had. She is here somewhere. Find her._

"I will," Sarcasin promised. She leaned forward and placed the top of her helmet against his forehead.

 _Thank you_. His eyes closed.

"No!" Sarcasin cried aloud. Tears ran down her cheeks within her helmet.


	124. Chapter 124 Cutting the Threads scene 6

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse  
Laboratorium within the Red Schola, the operations facility of the slaving organization known as the Tutors

The laboratorium was brightly lit by several hanging fixtures and there were a number of cogitators, each with their own display, scattered about. In the center was a large tank, filled with a green liquid and a naked woman strapped to a horizontal fixture inside. Azzurra D'Romas. A mechadendrite was mounted to the floor of the tank on either side of Azzurra. In each was cradled an infant. Her chest expanded and released as she breathed in the fluid.

Azzurra heard a tap on the pane of the tank. _Must be Alidyne_ , she thought. _Why is he tapping the top of the tank?_ _Well duh, because I'm on my back and can only look up._ She opened her eyes.

Above her, on top of the glassteel cage, was a little girl holding something. Suddenly she recognized the little girl. _Victoria? Is that you? Oh Emperor!_ Azzurra cried. _Did Alidyne finally catch you?_ Emotions jumbled in her head. Then Azzurra recognized what Victoria was holding. _My sabre?_ Victoria smiled at Azzurra and pointed at something. She looked over and strained to turn her head. _What is that on the cogitator?_ Azzurra asked herself. _It's Scops_.

The fluid began to drain from the tank. The fixture rotated, turning Azzurra upside down and the two mechanical arms turned the infants upside down too. _Finally_! Azzurra screamed in her head. As the fluid level dropped below her mouth, she began to cough up and out what had been in her lungs. The infants cried too as their lungs were emptied for the first time. Victoria hopped down and stood in front of the tank, looking back and forth between her naked mother and the two infants in the tank.

The fixture began rotating back around to put Azzurra in an upright position as the infants continued crying. _Still feel strong_ , Azzurra thought as she began flexing against her restraints. _At least Alidyne's neural and electrical stimulations accomplished that for me_. As her restraints released, Azzurra dropped the half-metre to the floor. She ripped the nutrient tubes from her arms and then began to wipe herself dry, slinging the remaining fluid off her arms. Azzurra looked toward the two infants she had just given birth to. _I don't know how much time I have til he returns_ , she said to herself. _Gotta hurry_.

"Mommy!" Victoria cried as tears streamed down her face.

Azzurra drew her fist back to strike the panel in front of her but stopped when she heard a number of chirps from Scops. Out of the fluid she had a better view of the automata and saw that Scops was connected to the cogitator via a small cable protruding from the its torso.

She waited.

The front panel to the tank audibly unlocked. Victoria jumped back as Azzurra stepped forward and pushed it open. Azzurra dropped into a crouch and swallowed Victoria in her arms as the little girl ran into her embrace.

Just as quickly, Azzurra pushed little Victoria away and stepped out of her crouch. _My Charnabal sabre_ , she thought then walked over to it and smoothly drew the blade from its sheathe. She wrapped her palms around the grip and proceeded to twist them back and forth, feeling it. The grip was rough, almost scaly. Despite her naked body still dripping from the fluid she had been immersed in, the handle felt secure in her hands.

"Mommy," Victoria cried from behind her.

"Stay here," Azzurra snapped. "I have to take care of this once and for all."

"But Mommy," Victoria cried. "What about my brothers? They're crying."

"They aren't your brothers," she snapped back. "They'll be fine. Don't worry about them."

Azzurra walked to the hatch and raised her palm up to the small box on the bulkhead next to it. Nothing happened. Scops began to chirp.

"He says its locked but he can open it," Victoria said with a giddiness that she could help some more. "He said there's something called a knockout on top."

The little avian automata flew over to the box and perched on top it. It then proceeded to peck on the top. Azzurra moved in and saw that Scops had pecked into a pre-fashioned piece waiting to be knocked out. The automata stuck its cybernetic eye close to the hole for a moment. A small cable snaked out its beak and into the hole. _Damn_ , Azzurra thought. _I owe everything to Turing_.

The hatch clicked.

The clashing of blades and the arcing of electricity entered the compartment through the cracked hatch. _Alidyne's fighting someone_ , Azzurra thought. She pushed the hatch open from its hinges on the right, then stepped into the corridor beyond and quickly glanced round the hatch.

Just down the corridor, she saw Alidyne's back, a jumble of mechadendrites protruding from the chassis mounted to his spine and surrounded by two grey shoulder pauldrons. Beyond his bulk was another bulk. A giant black suit of power armour with a gauntleted fist on one arm and a giant power fist with enormous claws which has blue lightning streaming over them.

The black armoured individual leapt forward and swung his lightning claw. Alidyne nonchalantly slapped it away. _He's got my spear…and my shield_ , Azzurra realized as her anger continued to rise.

The individual in black power armour continued to relentlessly force his way forward, pushing Alidyne back toward Azzurra. Alidyne simply swatted the claws away or interposed the shield as he kept his balance and retreated.

"I turned my back on the Emperor," Alidyne said. "I was wrong. But I came back. Everything I do now is so that Humanity can rule the galaxy. Join me."

"Never!" screamed the black armoured combatant as he continued forcing Alidyne back.

 _Just a little closer_ , Azzurra thought.

Alidyne swatted away the claws again but reversed direction and slammed his shield forward instead of stepping back once more. "Damn you, boy," he said. The spear stabbed at his foe's eyes, but it was just a feint. When the claws raised to block it, Alidyne drew the spear came back and brought the shield up, pushing the arm high. The spear came in low again. Blue lightning and blade passed into through the black armour protecting the gut of Alidyne's foe.

 _It's now or never_ , Azzurra thought and stepped around the hatch in a crouch, using Alidyne's bulk to hide her from both opponents.

The black armoured combatant stumbled. Alidyne struck him on the temple with the flat of the blade. Azzurra watched his foe stumble, then push forward with a swing of his claws. Alidyne swatted it aside again. A kick followed that and Alidyne stepped back, letting his off-balance opponent fall to his knees.

Alidyne drew his spear back.

Azzurra came up out of her crouch, drawing her Charnabal sabre back as she did so. _You're mine!_ Azzurra screamed in her head. She swung the sabre effortlessly and fast. It went straight through Alidyne's neck. A mechadendrite on Alidyne's back shot forth into Azzurra's naked belly. She glanced down at it as Alidyne's head toppled off the top of his body. There was a loud whirring sound and Azzurra dropped her sabre as the mechadendrite whirled around, ripping out her internal organs.

She fell to the deck in a pool of her own organs and blood while Alidyne's headless form remained motionless, yet upright.


	125. Chapter 125 Cutting the Threads scene 7

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
In the dark void and asteroids surrounding _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse

Several Rogue Trader vessels rallied to the Imperial cause instead of fleeing. They accounted for the destruction of a number of raider vessels and one cruiser which was painted with the purple and black, signifying its patron's service to the Prince of Pleasure. But several houses saw the end of their dynasties or their fortunes smashed.

The Gothic-class cruiser named _Angevin's Destiny_ squared off against two cruisers sporting a blood red skull as a figurehead. The _Destiny_ was able to turn its lance across one cruiser whose shields had been dropped and struck its munitorum, resulting in a chain reaction of explosions that left a hulk burning in the void. The _Destiny_ traded fire with the second cruiser before suffering significant damage to its lance batteries. Faced with destruction from its still dangerous opponent, the _Destiny_ rammed the renegade cruiser and set off a chain reaction in its plasma drives, destroying both vessels.

But most importantly, the _Fist of Adamant_ , Retribution-class battleship and flagship of Battlefleet Calixis, engaged the raiding armada's flagship, _The Demise of the Imperium_. Fitted with superior firepower, the _Fist_ caught the Demise while it was over top _Footfall_ and sending forth its drop pods. The _Fist_ struck with its broadside batteries, leaving the _Demise_ a massive burning wreck in the void. But the _Demise_ was not finished. The vessel launched its two remaining squads of renegade space marines in boarding torpedoes. The torpedoes buried themselves in the side of the _Fist_ and emptied their murderous cargo. The traitors began working through the holds of the ship unleashing death and destruction along the way. Fortunately for the crew of the _Fist_ , the _Imperatoris Fulgur_ , Vanguard cruiser of the Storm Wardens, launched its own boarding torpedoes into the _Fist_ too, sending the last two squadrons they had kept onboard to the aid of the flagship of Battlefleet Calixis. They raced to meet their hated enemies and the blood of space marines, loyalist and traitor alike, fell onto the decks of the _Fist_. All the traitors were killed and only two Storm Wardens survived to carry their brethren back to the _Fulgur_. With the destruction of the _Demise_ , the traitor armada broke. It was granted no mercy.

The paired cruisers of House D'Romas, the _Tiberius_ with its plasma broadsides and archaeotech lance battery and the _Lictor_ with its devastating nova cannon, worked in tandem to destroy four cruisers as well as a large number of escort vessels. The Inquisitorial cruisers, the _Emperor's Law_ and _His Fiery Might_ , were assassins in the void, taking a cruiser each and several escort ships. The other cruisers and escort vessels of Battlefleet Calixis, as well as its subordinate flotilla from Battlefleet Koronus ranged far and wide within the Furibundus system, destroying numerous vessels.

Many other vessels, some Imperial and some not, managed to escape. Many more were left burning hulks in the stellar void.

Throughout it all, the kilometres tall macrostatue of the Emperor looked out over the void toward the mighty star named Furibundus. His rendition remained unblemished from the battle. Once the void shields of Footfall had been dropped, the renegade vessels had been forced to meet the Imperial armada which had surprised them with its arrival. As a result, they had not managed to successfully attack the macrostatue once its void shield protection had been dropped.

The void colony, on the other hand, was a burning ruin.

Fires stretched from the various hab-fanes and up into the void. Countless structures on many asteroids were nothing but rubble. Other asteroids floated aimlessly in the void. Their bridges dangled, bereft of another point of attachment. Bridges to nowhere.

Thus, concluded the Battle of _Footfall_ though there was still an _exterminatus_ to come. And many Rogue Traders whose ships and crews had witnessed the events were to be subjected to extreme scrutiny from the Inquisition.


	126. Chapter 126 Cutting the Threads scene 8

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Furibundus System  
 _Footfall_ , massive void colony and gateway to the Expanse  
Red Schola, the operations facility of the slaving organization known as the Tutors

Sarcasin kneeled beside Vitus' body and wept. _My apprentice, dead_. Numbness filled her. _My young psyker is gone_. _If only we could have…No. Do not think such things._ A shadow loomed over Sarcasin. She looked up. Gareth Aurelius looked down at her in his knightly carapace armour with rebreather. A bolt pistol was on one hip and the Charnabal blade gifted to him by Azzurra for their marriage was on his other hip. The handle of a power sword was visible over his shoulders.

"I need your help, Inquisitor," Gareth said. "My Queen is somewhere in this damned place and I intend to take her out of here."

 _It's what Vitus asked me to do_ , Sarcasin told herself. She focused her mind and stood tall. _Purpose. That is a starting point_. Sarcasin looked at Gareth for a moment and thought of the Threads which had all woven together at that moment. _One thread left_ ,she thought. Direction came to her mind. "I know the way," Sarcasin said. She looked over at the ancient Knight armour standing by itself. "Is it safe to leave your Knight unguarded where someone may take it?"

Gareth turned around to look squarely at his Knight. " _Hand_!" he yelled. "Your Subjugator calls you!"

White eyes lit up on the face of the _Hand_ and it began to slowly walk toward Sarcasin and Gareth.

"I command you to guard this passage!" Gareth said. "Guard this corpse!" he commanded while pointing at Vitus' body. "Guard this spear!" he added while pointing at Valestrok. "Allow none to take or disturb either. Allow none to pass save me, Inquisitor Sarcasin, or any of my Exalted Court." The Knight simply stared at Gareth. "Do you understand?" he asked.

"I understand," the _Hand_ rumbled. "None shall pass."

"Lead the way, Inquisitor," Gareth said as he turned his attention back to Sarcasin.

They continued down the corridor from which Titus had emerged, passing several hatches. _Keep going_ , Sarcasin told herself. _Azzurra is this way_. The corridor ended in a locked hatch.

Sarcasin walked up to the hatch as Gareth turned back down the corridor looking for any trouble. _It just seems like yesterday that Vitus opened the locked door behind which Belenos was hidden_ , she told herself. _He was little more than a boy_. _A boy loyal to the Emperor_. She aligned the tumblers with but a thought. The hatch lock audibly released.

Sarcasin opened the hatch and air began to blow through it from the higher pressure inside. Gareth led the way in. Sarcasin stepped through, shut the hatch behind her, and took the lead. After passing several intersections and through a couple more hatches, she saw signs of battle.

There was a round desk where a man sat with his head blown off. Beyond him there was an open portal with its torn hatch lying on the deck. Empty corridors extended to her left and right. She led Gareth to the portal stepped through the torn hatch. Charred corpses lay on the deck. Immediately past them the remains of an automata were strewn across the passage.

 _I can feel it_ , Sarcasin told herself. _One last Thread of Fate_. She kept walking, following her intuition.

Sarcasin slowed as she approached an intersection.

Just short of the crossways, the left bulkhead had been smashed through and its rubble filled the corridor. Sarcasin peered through the gap in the bulkhead. There was bright light and a number of cogitators inside, but little else.

She looked ahead and saw some debris and bodies in the corridor across the intersection.

Sarcasin crossed the intersection and walked up to the debris. The remains of another automata were strewn across the deck. And just beyond it was Sister Sasha in her Hospitallers carapace armour. Half her helmet was blown away and half her skull with it. Blood and brains were pooled around her. _Another former apprentice of mine_ , Sarcasin sadly reminded herself. _She too gave her life in service to the Emperor_. Lying on the deck just beyond Sister Sasha was a black suit of human-sized Tactical Dreadnought armour which had lightning claws on one gauntlet and a heavy flamer built into the other gauntlet. Sarcasin intuitively knew who lay within it. _The Black Lion_ , she thought. Sarcasin's psychic senses felt something. A warmth vibrating in the warp. "He's still alive," she said to Gareth. "His suit has stabilized him."

Sarcasin's eyes held for a moment on what lay beyond.

The headless but still standing body of Alidyne. Great grey shoulder pauldrons lay on his shoulders. One had spread eagle wings and the High Gothic numeral _III_. A golden shield with the head of a woman which had snakes for hair lay at his feet and a power spear was on the deck beside him. Sarcasin did not recognize the shield but she did recognize the spear. _Gareth's gift to Azzurra_ , she thought.

Gareth saw more.

"My Lady!" he cried out as he ran past the mostly mechanical corpse of Alidyne and crouched down.

Sarcasin looked around the bulk to see Gareth cradling Azzurra's naked body in his arms, her long wet blond hair hanging down and spreading on the floor. A naked body with an enormous hole in its abdomen and its intestines spilled out onto the deck along with its lungs and heart. Blood was everywhere. _I failed you, Vitus_. Tears began to stream down her face.

 _The Thread doesn't end here_ , she realized. It called to her.

Sarcasin carefully stepped around Gareth as he cried and cradled Azzurra's body, gaining a full view of the scene and the sabre sitting on the deck next to Alidyne's head, but she did not stop. There was an open hatch just beyond.

Sarcasin stepped around the hatch and into the chamber.

It was a laboratorium. There was an enormous empty glassteel tank opposite her and a number of cogitators spread throughout. But none of that meant anything to Sarcasin. On a chair in front of one of the cogitators sat a little girl in black pants and a crimson top with the House D'Romas heraldry, her feet dangling far short from reaching the ground. And in her arms, she held two infants. Sarcasin warily noted the avian appearance of the automata on the desk beside the girl.

The little girl looked up at the Inquisitor. Tears streamed down the girl's cheeks. "I'm Vicki. You must be Inquisitor Sarcasin," the little girl said. "Mommy showed me your picts." The frown on her face deepened. "Mommy's dead now."

Sarcasin stepped to the little girl.

"They're twins," Victoria said. "This one is Romulus," she said looking at the one cradled in her right arm. Victoria then looked to the one cradled in her left arm and added, "This one is Remus. Do you want to hold them?"

Sarcasin took the twins from Victoria's arms and felt an instant connection to them, even through the power armour she wore. She knew and felt what they were. _They're the brothers you never had, Vitus_. A tear ran down her face. For a moment she pictured two violet eyes and Vitus' smile. _Was that real?_ Sarcasin thought. _Is my mind playing tricks on me?_

"Are you going to be their Mommy now?" Victoria asked Sarcasin.

 _Am I?_ Sarcasin asked herself. She stared at the twins and then at the little girl, unsure of her own motives.

"Victoria?" boomed Gareth's voice from the hatch behind her. "What are you doing here?" Sarcasin looked over her shoulder to see Gareth's face and dark hair. His helmet was strapped to his armour and he was holding Azzurra's sabre. Her power spear and shield were strapped to his back along with his power sword.

"Daddy!" Victoria cried. She jumped out of the chair and ran into his arms as he crouched down and took her in. "I had to help Mommy. She needed her sword to kill the bad man." She looked up at Gareth's face and then over her shoulder back at her avian automata. "Scops helped."

Scops chirped in response.

Gareth looked down at his little daughter, pride filling his face. "You are my little trooper," he said. Gareth let go of her. "Stand tall," he commanded. Victoria quickly did so. "Your Mother has passed on. Now, you are the warrant holder of House D'Romas as well as my heir. I want you to tell me you can do this."

"I can do this," Victoria said. She stood tall and straight. "I will do this."

"That's my girl," Gareth said and handed her Azzurra's saber. She struggled to hold it and the tip dropped to the deck.

Sarcasin turned her attention back to the twins. _There are twin blades awaiting you two_ , she said to them in her thoughts. As she looked at the twins, her memory stirred. She recalled the words that Sister Elena had related to her. _Vitus said,_ _'The records indicate that Romulus killed Remus. I wish I had a brother. If I had one, I would never kill him.' Then, he stared off into the distance for a moment and said, 'I can't see it clearly. I see multiple things. I see the twins happy as brothers, fighting side by side. I see one killing the other. I see them killing each other. I do not understand.'_ Sarcasin thought about those words. _Vitus must have simultaneously seen visions of the past, near future that was virtually the present, and the future. Obviously, his battle with Titus was the twins killing each other. But, did Romulus really kill Remus long ago on Holy Terra? Will one of these twins grow up to kill the other or will they fight side by side?_

 **The End of**

 **Cutting the Threads**

 **The final part to the series finale of Threads of Fate**


	127. Chapter 127 Series Finale epilogue

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse, rimward of the Maw  
Void region near Winterscale's Realm  
Kalemnor debris field  
 _Lost Hold_ , shadow port of the Koronus Expanse

The aftermath of the Battle of _Footfall_ was a brutal affair. The Inquisition and Imperial Navy engaged in _exterminatus_ on the broken station. The official reason given was the discovery of a virulent plague. Few within the Administratum complained as the station had been considered a thorn in its affairs and the Imperial Navy was of like mind as it had created circumstances just on the other side of the Maw which were difficult for them to control. In addition, thousands upon thousands of individuals on innumerable transport and trading ships had their minds scrubbed to prevent knowledge of Chaos from spreading. And, with its fleet of salvage void ships ready, House D'Romas swelled its numbers of transport vessels as well as garnering approved wreckages from the battle. But countless Rogue Traders escaped from the battle and tracking them down for execution or mind-wipe was beyond the capabilities of even the Inquisition.

Among the many vessels to have escaped was a heavily modified Cobra-class destroyer named the _Cerberus_.

The Kalemnor debris field was a long debris field located in the cold void along the edge of the region known as Winterscale's Realm. The enormous interstellar debris field stretched for more than three hundred million kilometres and was filled with countless asteroids of varying sizes. And it was both home to countless void clans and frequented by pirates. There was even a permanent settlement of considerable size within the field, one of the fabled shadowports of the expanse. The port, consisting of a small shipyard and mining facility, was built into a large asteroid and named _Lost Hold_ and docked upon its surface was the _Cerberus_.

Captain Vengel calmly stood in the office. The Captain was short, with dark beady eyes, and wore pants and a black coat over a white shirt. A laspistol was holstered on his right hip in plain view and a power sword was sheathed on his left. He sniffed his nose. _Fresh paint_ , he quickly concluded then looked over the compartment.

The small office was well-lit but had sparse furnishings. Three light fixtures hung overhead emitting enough light to eliminate shadows within the compartment. The fixtures appeared new in contrast to the power cabling connected to them. A fresh coat of paint covered the permacrete bulkheads. However, the bulkheads still showed their age from the rough texture and half-filled holes which had been painted over. Against the far bulkhead was an old metal desk covered with two stacks of papers, each held in place by a paperweight. A small black vox box sat between the two stacks of paper.

And sitting behind the desk was a man. His age clearly showed in the long grey hair which contrasted with his lined and darkly complexioned face. His dark eyes peered through at the papers he held in his hands. _No life-sustaining augmentations out here_ , Vengel quickly surmised. Despite his clear age, the old man did not appear frail underneath his black coat. _Old or not, looks like he still gets around the yard to survey his work crews_ , Vengel added to himself.

Vengel grew tired of waiting and spoke up. "I have goods to trade, Master Rokar. And I will be most willing to fetch more once my plasma drive has been repaired," he added. _Hopefully, whoever Masita said she is waiting for here will show up and give us something valuable for her data like she promised._ "I was told the Rokar clan is the best in the expanse."

"We are, Captain Dresek," answered Master Rokar. "That is a special model of plasma drive, I must say," the old man answered. "It will take time…and valuables." He looked for a moment at Vengel, then continued. "My clan is heavy with new apprentices from Damaris right now. We don't have any shipwrights here capable of repairing a drive that sophisticated. However, this is not the only port we operate from and…"

A loud squawk came from the vox box sitting on the desk in front of Master Rokar. He reached between the two weighted stacks of paper and depressed a button on the box. "This is Jeb. Go ahead."

"Hey, Jeb. It's your friend, Lucius," came the reply over the vox, a voice that cracked with age. "I've come here to speak with your client, Captain Dresek."

Vengel quickly reached for his laspistol and prepared to grab his power sword if need be. "I thought this was a private meeting," he said, anger rising in his voice.

"Well, I very well couldn't turn down Lucius," Master Rokar answered. "He can be quite persuasive."

The voice spoke again through the vox. "I wish to speak with one of your passengers, Captain Dresek. Genera Masita. I believe she has some data for me and funding the repairs for your vessel would be part of the trade."

Jeb looked at Vengel, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Let him in," answered Vengel as he drew his laspistol and turned around to face the hatch behind him, hand by his face with pistol pointed to the ceiling.

The hatch swung open.

On the other side stood an old man. He was dressed in a white pull over shirt and black pants. He had a slender frame and stood tall, despite his obvious age. The man had short white hair which framed his wrinkled face. White eyebrows topped his steel blue eyes.

 _Can I trust this man?_ Vengel asked himself.

As if on cue, the man spoke. "Please, do not be alarmed by what I'm about to say," the old man said.

Alarms went off in Vengel's head at the utterance of those words.

"My full name and title is Lord Inquisitor Lucius Macarus," he said.

Vengel tried to aim the laspistol at the old man but his arm stopped of its own volition. The laspistol flew out of Vengel's grip and into that of the old man as he raised his hand to catch it.

"Easy, Captain," Macarus said.

Vengel tensed, unsure of what was about to _happen. If he's done anything to the girls, I'll kill him, psyker or not_.

Macarus turned toward Master Rokar and said, "Jeb, would you leave us alone for a while. There is much I have to discuss with the Captain here."

"Will do, Lucius," Master Rokar answered. He stood up and walked around Vengel, then out of the office.

"I guess I need to explain myself," Lucius said. "About sixty years ago, my cruiser was heavily damaged and came out of the warp on the edge of the Kalemnor debris field. I couldn't get her through the debris field to reach the _Lost Hold_. So, I sent some of my retinue to the _Hold_ to barter for parts or take them by force if need be. I decided to look over these men and women who inhabited this station outside the Imperium. See what threat they represented and whether or not it would need to be eliminated at that moment or later."

Lucius paused and looked at Vengel for a moment. "Do you know what I found?" he asked.

Vengel didn't know how to respond, so he simply answered, "No."

"Families out here that were part of a larger clan and were striving hard to survive," Lucius said. "Families descended from the void clans who turned against the Imperium in the episode of Imperial history known as the Merates Wars. You have heard of those wars, have you not Captain?"

"Yes," answered Vengel as he grew more nervous.

"But I found more," Lucius continued. "I found a clan patriarch worried senseless about his son who had contracted a disease brought to the station by one of the many ships which had visited." Lucius paused for a moment. "A little boy named Jeb." The old man smiled. "I used my psychic abilities to stabilize him and then sent for medical supplies. Simple antibiotics that we kept in a medicae pouch was all that was needed to save him."

"And you've owned him ever since," Vengel retorted. He looked for a way past the Inquisitor. _I'm certain he's got support out there_.

"Not at all," answered Macarus. "I shook his father's hand and walked away." Macarus took a deep breath, then continued. "I've reached the conclusion that we've spent far too much effort destroying those who have drifted away from the Emperor's light and not enough effort bringing them back to him. Forgiveness and redemption should be an option for some. And I don't mean redemption by being lobotomized and having an exoskeleton and cybernetic parts added. Not conversion into one of the Ecclesiarchy's so-called Penitent Engines. Of course, redemption and forgiveness is not an option for some."

"Well, what does a merchant and trader need for this forgiveness and redemption?" Vengel asked.

"Merchant and trader?" Macarus asked. "You just now took the name Josef Dresek but I do not know what name you have most recently given your ship." Macarus' smile faded. "Before that you were Captain Josef Matisse of the _Cerberus_. And before that you were known as Josef Vengel, the Captain of the _Chimaera_. Allied with Magos Alidyne and chased out of the D'Romas fleet by Inquisitor Sarcasin." Lucius looked hard at Vengel. "And before that you were Captain Josef Malistin who betrayed your orders and fled combat with your Imperial Navy destroyer, which was at that time called _Angevin's Star_."

Vengel's heart slumped. _I'm dead and the girls…Damn_. Frustration filled him. "What now?"

"Humanity is on the brink of destruction. Struggling to paddle away from its edge," the Inquisitor said. "We must stop our petty infighting and strengthen ourselves. The Great Enemy grows stronger while we bicker."

 _Great enemy?_ Vengel quietly asked in his thoughts, afraid to interrupt.

"I'm making an offer," Macarus said. "We need more scientists like Masita if we are to survive in this brutal galaxy. She has broken the rules but did so in her quest for humanity's sake. I'm willing to make a place for her. Offer her redemption."

"And I'm willing to make you an offer too," the Inquisitor said. "Despite your past, I have seen a willingness to put yourself on the line for those young girls with you. So, I'm offering you the chance to return to the fold of the Imperium and to do the Emperor's work."

"What does that mean? Vengel asked. "Are you going to take them and hang them over my head to ensure my loyalty?"

"No," Macarus said. "I have a long-term project I wish to involve you in. The exploration of a region far beyond the Emperor's light. Beyond the reach of the Astronomican." He paused, giving Vengel a chance to think it over. "Genera Masita has said she believes the ability of the young clones to coordinate their efforts will give them enormous advantages in the darkness beyond the Emperor's light."

"And what sort of shackles are you planning to place around my neck to ensure my cooperation?" Vengel quickly asked. "I know there will be a barb somewhere."

"I am offering you a full complement of Tech-Priests to ensure your vessel is properly equipped," Macarus answered. "Tech-Priests from Stygies Eight who are both quite skilled at and quite interested in studying alien technology. They will be delighted to care for your newly added 'gravity sails'. They will also install what is known as a 'Runecaster'," the Inquisitor Lord added. "That is a xenos origin component which will greatly aid warp Navigation within or beyond the Emperor's Light. And, they will add a Warp Sextant and its submersion tank. The ability of the young clones to coordinate their efforts should allow both those components to be effectively used together. Your vessel will be renamed the _Argo_."

"I can see in your face that there is more," Vengel said.

"Yes," Macarus answered. "This will require you to once again work alongside the Navigators of House D'Romas. As they were interested in convincing your Alia to take part in their breeding program, I am quite certain they will be happy to aid and train her young clones." A small smile cracked on Macarus' face. "It will be an opportunity for them to know a life of more than being a slave to a Navigator's console. Interact with good people not afraid of them."

Vengel looked at him with doubt.

"It is part of my goal. I want the Imperium to offer something more to its citizens," he said. "I want to build the _Civitas Imperialis_. I believe it can be done."

The ancient Inquisitor reached forth his hand, not the one holding the laspistol he had telekinetically ripped from Vengel's hand. Vengel reached out and shook it.


	128. Chapter 128 Series epilogue

824.M41  
Segmentum Obscurus  
Koronus Expanse  
Marani nebula  
Nova Roma system  
High orbit over Capitolinus  
Bilge beneath Secondary Cooling Unit, Plasma Reactor #3, Powerplant of the _Tiberius_ , Excelsior-class grand cruiser, flagship of House D'Romas

The bilge was dark and humid and a deep vibrating hum filled the air. The lowest reservoir of the bilge held dark water that was roughly one metre deep. Permacrete bulkheads that were slick with condensed steam reached seven metres up from the reservoir's bottom and were lined with guard rails along the top. Every ten metres the guard rails were broken where a ladder descended into the reservoir.

The clanking of metal sounded from the bilge.

Down one of the ladders, a figure slowly moved, a servitor. Rung by rung, the figure haltingly descended the ladder. A long and narrow bar was balanced on its shoulders. On the end of each bar rested a metal bucket, the source of the clanking sound filling the bilge. The servitor was dressed in a grimy coverall. It was tall and thin, easily stepping from one rung to the other.

The left foot of the servitor splashed as it entered the water in the bottom of the bilge. The right followed with a splash of its own. The servitor stepped back from the ladder without bothering to turn around. It reached up with both hands and grabbed the slender pole on its shoulders. There was an audible snap as the pole released from a catch mounted to the servitor's back. The servitor lifted the pole up and over its head, revealing the catch as well as the stringy remnants of what had once been long black hair and a metal box wired into the back of its head, then lowered the pole in front of its body until the buckets dropped into the water and filled.

The Thomas-servitor paused for a moment as if, somewhere in its lobotomized brain, there was an understanding of the fate that had befallen it.

After the brief moment, the servitor lifted the pole and the water-filled buckets with it, then placed the pole on its shoulders. There was an audible snap as the weight of the bar and water-filled buckets pressed it into place on the catch.

The servitor stepped forward and began to slowly ascend the ladder, rung by rung.

 **The End**

 **of**

 **Threads of Fate**


	129. Chapter 129 Post-series Timeline

**821.M41 Interdiction Forces Created by Departmento Munitorum per Inquisitorial Decree** Two interdiction forces were created to guard the newly discovered warp gate in the Marani nebula of the Koronus expanse by decree of Inquisitor Lord Macarus. One was created to guard the warp gate located in the Marani nebula. It consisted of four siege infantry regiments and two stormtrooper regiments as well as three defence monitors and was ordered to be mustered at Fleet Base Metis to await further relocation by House D'Romas. The second was to guard the other end of the warp gate in the Corzon nebula outside the Coronid Reach. The second interdiction force was to consist of four siege infantry regiments and two stormtrooper regiments as well as two defence monitors. It was to be mustered over Othion to await relocation by House D'Romas.

 **821.M41 to 824.M41 Damaran Compact** Roughly one half million farmers from the colonial planet Damaris were relocated to Capitolinus while fifty thousand shipwrights from the _Bulwark_ moon station were relocated to the Nova Roma system and holdings of the Rokar void clan, all as part of an arrangement forged by Master Thomas Garus, personal seneschal of Azzurra D'Romas. As part of the Compact, the Landis Consortium carapace armour manufactorum on Damaris was relocated to Nova Roma.

 **823.M41 The Abduction of Lord Commander Azzurra D'Romas** Through the treachery of Thomas Garus, the heretek Magos Alidyne arranged the kidnapping of the Lord Commander of the D'Romas Rogue Trader dynasty.

 **824.M41 Battle of Footfall** A great flotilla of raiders led by cultists and renegade space marines attacked Footfall. The flotilla was met by forces from Battlefleet Calixis, Battlefleet Koronus, and the Storm Wardens chapter of space marines as well as countless Rogue Traders. Within _Footfall_ , the abducted Azzurra D'Romas was killed but not before the heretek Magos Alidyne met his end at her hand. Inquisitor Vitus D'Romas perished also. His remains were removed to Palatinus. Many Rogue Traders were eliminated, leaving the many void ships of their fleets without patronage. After the battle, _Footfall_ was quarantined and an _exterminatus_ was conducted. Many Rogue Traders fled during the battle before the Inquisition ever had the chance to account for them. Many more transport and escort vessels were captured and their crews mind-wiped before they and their vessels were turned over to the Imperial Navy or House D'Romas. Under the watchful eye of the Inquisition, the void clan salvage teams of House D'Romas secured many hulks from the wreckage left behind from the battle. The Inquisition removed the many laboratoria of Magos Alidyne in their entirety from the Red Schola before its destruction and relocated them on Palatinus. Over the next several decades, the remains of the station were repopulated by traders and outlaws.

 **824.M41 to 830.M41 Strikes Against the Logicians** In retaliation for their part in the abduction of Azzurra D'Romas, House D'Romas operatives worked alongside Inquisitorial operatives and servants of the Omnissiah from Beta Marani Secundus to raid and eliminate multiple Logicians cells throughout the Calixis sector. Much medicae and laboratoria equipment as well as minor manufactoria modules were confiscated and taken to under Inquisitorial control where it was studied by Tech-Priests from Beta Marani Secundus. After being 'cleared', much of the manufactoria modules were taken to Capitolinus while the medicae and laboratoria equipment were put to use on Palatinus. With the disruption of many cells within the walking city of Ambulon on Scintilla, House D'Romas was awarded the services of a crew of the city's artificers and reclaimators who helped to maintain the walking city.

 **826.M41 to 838.M41 The Twins** Inquisitor Valette Sarcasin began the three-year journey from the Koronus expanse to Holy Terra in order to turn a set of twins ( _Names Redacted per Order of the Inquisition_ ) over to the Adeptus Astra Telepathica with an order reserving their transferal to Inquisitorial custody after five years of training. She arrived back in the Koronus expanse with her Inquisitorial pupils in the year 838.M41.

 **828.M41 Founding of Alpha Marani Prime** A small colony was placed in the system on the edge of the Marani nebula and designated as a Tithe Domain of the Administratum (planet directly controlled by the Imperium with tithe grade Aptus Non) where Rogue Traders could pay their Imperial tithes in goods and resources. The Administratum could then allocate the resources where needed, such as to the local Beta Marani forge system or elsewhere. The Beta Marani forge world began setting up orbital installations for the purpose of collecting resources from Rogue Traders for transport back to its forges as well as to store in orbital positions for later use. Shortly thereafter, Battlefleet Koronus built an Imperial Naval installation in orbit over the planet.

 **828.M41 Rechristening of the** _ **Infinite Calculus**_ The former flagship of the heretek Contessa Shima of the Cortelax Confederacy, the _Infinite Calculus_ , entered service in the fleet of House D'Romas after the Tech-Priests of Beta Marani Secundus removed the heretical technology the Contessa had installed.

 **829.M41 Creation of Interdiction Force in the Erlesse Rifts via the Departmento Munitorum by Inquisitorial Decree** , Lord Inquisitor Macarus issued a writ for the creation of a third interdiction force. This force's purpose was to guard the warp gate in the Erlesse Rifts which led to the Marani nebula.

 **831.M41 Nova Roma Government Organized** After much debate and hand wringing, the clans of Nova Roma on Capitolinus wrote a governmental charter which allowed the many wealthy clans to elect representatives who were joined by elected officials from the many Districts of the planet to form the Nova Roma Senate. Among the many great clans represented were D'Romas, Haarken, Vostod, Lorval, Aniad, Belmor, Arnborn, Belfort, Triene, and Mashaun. Born of Pride in their descent from the ancient city of Rome on Holy Terra, the planet modeled its government from the fragmented works of Roman history contained in the datavaults of the _Tiberius_. At that time, the colony was not even a 'blip' on the radar of the Administratum as it was not a colony of an Imperial world. As a colony of a D'Romas Rogue Trader dynasty at the time, the Imperium's only concern was that the dynasty paid its duties and tithes and did not care from where said duties and tithes originated.

 **833.M41 Reconstruction of The** _ **Honour of Pryamus Beket**_ **Completed** The ancient Dauntless-class light cruiser was removed from the hulk of vessels and asteroids clustered around the warp gate which had been the void kraken's nest and then reconstructed in the _Voorhal Station_ shipyard and entered into service within the fleet of House D'Romas.

 **833.M41 Archaeotech Discovery on Megiddo** Prospectors discovered an ancient lost nation buried beneath the surface of Megiddo. Within were many valuable archaeotech pieces but the prize was a mostly intact fully automated RHINO assembly line. Piece by piece, the automated assembly line was relocated to Capitolinus and restored over the next thirty years.

 **834.M41 House D'Romas Meets with Death Eagles** ( _Details Redacted per Order of the Inquisition_ )

 **835.M41 Production Compact with the Planet Zayth** The war torn planet of Zayth, located in the Heathen Stars of the Koronus expanse, was controlled by numerous 'walking' fortified cities similar to the city of Ambulon on Scintilla in the Calixis sector. In exchange for the valuable knowledge held by the work crew House D'Romas had received from Ambulon, the dynasty was able to remove the remains of a mostly destroyed walking city and make trade arrangements with the skilled forge-wrights of the various walking cities to produce macrocannons. After learning of their world's previous membership within the Trans-Davidian Federation, many forge-wrights welcomed the opportunity to be relocated to Nova Roma. Sisters from the Order Sabine were left on the planet to begin the introduction of the Imperial Creed.  
 **RPG Trivia Note:** The Rogue Trader RPG from Fantasy Flight Games had its players attempt to perform "endeavors" to make their dynasty stronger. One such endeavor listed in the core book was the arrangement of such a deal with inhabitants of Zayth.

 **838.M41 The Twins Elected to Serve as Quaestors** The twins named Romulus and Remus were each elected to the post of Quaestor, an elected position which acted as treasurer and auditor of the district represented. Romulus was elected Quaestor of the Molvare Industrial District while Remus was elected to serve as Quaestor in the Ambier Industrial District. The twins worked closely with the Tech-Priest representatives from the Beta Marani forge system who contributed to the success of the Districts. Each was repeatedly re-elected, serving four consecutive one-year terms.

 **840.M41 to 851.M41 Ork Freebooterz Led by Admurl One-Eye Long-teef Defeated** The Death Eagles aided House D'Romas in tracking down and defeating ork free booterz troubling the Gothic sector. Many human slaves were set free. In payment, the House was awarded two mechanized salvage regiments from Coronis Agathon as well as an ancient Cardinal-class cruiser and a Siluria-class cruiser, both of which had been mothballed by the Imperial Navy since the Gothic War. While tracking the ork pirates, the House discovered the remains of Imperial vessels as well as an Adeptus Arbites anti-pirate squad who had fallen victim to their predation. The House managed to haul in the wreckage of three salvageable Imperial transports as well as the wreckage of two salvageable Punisher-class Adeptus Arbites strike cruisers which had been lost to the orks. Considerably more material was salvaged in addition to the hulls.

 **841.M41 The RadCon Faction Arrives** A small and esoteric sect of the Adeptus Mechanicus known as the Radcon arrived in the Beta Marani forge system and then traveled to Megiddo. The sect was dedicated to studying radioactivity and radioactive sources in all their forms and welcomed the opportunity to begin removing for study the radioactive waste which had plagued the planet for millennia. Whether or not this would ever occur on a scale large enough to be a boon to the world, other than the additional presence of Tech-Priests on the planet, remained a mystery.  
 **Trivia Note:** The shipyard I work at has a code named "RadCon" whose purpose is Radiation Control- that is the monitoring and control of radiation exposure, radioactive sources, and radioactive contamination.

 **842.M41 Twins Elected to Serve as Consuls of Capitolinus** The highest elected office of Nova Roma was the Consul and two officials were elected to hold the title, each with veto power over the other as a check to the system. The twins Romulus and Remus won an overwhelming majority of the vote and served together as the Consuls for five years. Their decisions in those five years molded the character of Nova Roma and the surrounding systems for centuries to come. After their fifth year of service, the twins retired from the position and disappeared from public life in the Nova Roma system.

 **848.M41 to 853.M41 Strikes Against Undred Undred** **Teef** Deathwatch kill teams from _Watch Station Raptor's Eye_ on Palatinus led by the Blackshields known as Romulus and Remus undertook a series of raids and surgical strikes against the orks of the region in the Koronus expanse known as Undred Undred Teef. The greenskins strongest leaders were assassinated. Their most valuable production centers and orbital structures were destroyed and many tribes were destroyed by the instigated infighting.

 **845.M41 to 855.M41** **The Colonization of Bethel** After arrangements had been made within the Calixis sector for the necessary goods and colonists, a large-scale development was begun, supplementing that which had been present for a decade and a half. Roughly one million men and women were relocated from the desert world of Davidian. This colonization coincided with the ongoing work to relocate many of the orbital structures to various other strongholds of House D'Romas in the Marani nebula and elsewhere.

 **847.M41 Archaeotech Discovery on Davidian** Prospectors discovered an ancient buried automated assembly line under the desert grounds of Davidian. The line was used to fashion an ancient STC pattern of gunship used in the many wars held on the planet's surface during the Age of Strife. The manufactorum was restored over the next fifteen years.

 **850.M41 Arrival of the Thunder Walkers** As part of the original plans for establishing a forge world in the Koronus expanse, the Demi-legio Ambulatis Tonitrua (consisting of 4 Warlord class, 4 Reaver class, and 12 Warhound class Imperial Titans), known in low Gothic as the Jovian "Thunder Walkers", arrived in the Beta Marani system with its teams of Tech-Priests and transport vessels. Work immediately began on assembling its manufacturing facilities which had been uprooted from the moons of Jupiter and transported to the expanse.

 **851.M41 Macrocannon Manufactorum Constructed on Aventinus** Using equipment salvaged from the destroyed walking city transported from Zayth, a minor macrocannon manufactorum was constructed on the surface of Aventinus in the Nova Roma system. The forge-wrights from Zayth who accompanied the salvaged gear began their work as well as apprenticing new smiths.

 **853.M41 Blackshields of the Deathwatch Granted Consul Praevian Honorific** The High Fabricator of Beta Marani Secundus was so impressed with the aptitude of the Deathwatch Blackshields named Romulus and Remus that he invited them to study with his Tech-Priests, presented them with the honorific Consul Praevian in the year 853.M41, and added the Cog Mechanicum to their power armour's right shoulder pauldron.

 **853.M41 Automata Added to the Armoury of the** _ **Palatine Redoubt**_ The Koronus Conclave of the Inquisition, operating from the planet Palatinus in the Marani nebula of the expanse, made requests of the Beta Marani forge system and those requests were granted. Among the wargear added to the _Palatine Redoubt's_ armoury were two maniples consisting of four battle-automata each.

 **854.M41 Explorators from Stygies VIII and the Beta Marani Forge System Begin Joint Exploration of Atlantis** The star system discovered on the far side of the warp gate in the Pons Valentina system of the Marani nebula contained an ocean world given the name Atlantis. A joint group of Explorators hailing from both Stygies VIII and the Beta Marani forge system was ferried there by a heavily-modified Cobra-class destroyer named the _Argo_. _(Details Redacted per Order of the Inquisition)_

 **854.M41 Rediscovery of Electra** The Occlusiad War occurred in the northwestern fringe of Segmentum Obscurus and began in the year 560.M37. A group of tech hereteks known as the Apostles of the Blind King unearthed an artefact from the Dark Age of Technology which gave them the power to cause stars to go supernova. One system targeted by the Apostles contained the hive world Electra, one of a group of seven planets referred to as the 'Seven Sisters' which were each located in separate nearby systems. Electra's star was the first system the Apostles acted against and the star did not go fully supernova. As a result, the planet survived the star's eruption and was sent traveling through space as a rogue planet leaving a trail of debris behind it. The upheaval caused by this war led to the region, and the remaining 'Sisters' in particular, devolving until it later became known as the Taninim expanse.

While exploring the Erlesse Rifts after crossing the warp gate leading to the Taninim expanse, the _Tiberius_ discovered a trail of debris which eventually led it to the rogue planet Electra. In this debris field, the _Tiberius_ found the hull of the _Atlas_. The _Atlas_ was an ancient Conquest-class star galleon which had been undergoing a repair availability in orbit over Electra when the system went supernova. The void ship dated back to the Great Crusade when its original Captain, Chance Perrin, was one of the very first Rogue Traders appointed by the Emperor. When the Horus Heresy began, the _Atlas_ had been anchored over Cthonia. Thanks to a foretelling by his Astropath, Chance quickly gathered a large number of gang members from the planet and fled the region before the traitor forces of Horus could take action against him. Afterward, the Rogue Trader made his way to the northern edge of Segmentum Obscurus and founded the colonies which would later be known as the 'Seven Sisters'.

Prior to the Occlusiad War, Electra had become home to the Rosas Angelicas Order of the Adepta Sororitas, a minor splinter from the Order of the Sacred Rose, housed within their small base, the Convent of Thorns. After the planet was lost, the surviving Sisters became based from a small fleet which traveled the Taninim expanse. Though much of the surface of Electra was destroyed, the Convent of Thorns remained intact due to the Emperor's holy beneficence and House D'Romas worked with the Sisters to remove it piece by piece. The Order swore a debt to House D'Romas for finding their convent and arranging its removal.

Furthermore, a mostly intact automated assembly line for the manufacturing of jet packs was uncovered on Electra and recovered before the planet drifted far enough into the depths of space and away from any warp routes that it was no longer feasible to reach.

 **857.M41 to 860.M41 Defeat of the Pirate Kings of the Erlesse Rifts** As the Taninim expanse drifted further into anarchy in the aftermath of the Occlusiad War, the forge world Tantalus V and its associated industrial worlds faced many difficulties, not the least of which were nearby hordes of orks. Time and again the forge world went to war against the greenskins and finally eradicated them after a protracted engagement that lasted many decades. In the process, its titan legion had been severely depleted as well as much of its fleet. In the aftermath, Tantalus V and its subordinate industrial systems suffered many raids from a powerful alliance of pirate kings who operated out of hidden shadowports. The resulting instability slowed the forge world's recovery and was a thorn in the side of Imperial Commander Derek Torgar who was responsible for nearby sections of the Taninim expanse.

House D'Romas forged a compact with Tantalus V and its nearby industrial worlds as well as with Imperial Commander Torgar. With assurance from Torgar that House D'Romas could do as it wished with the 'Six Sisters' who had long before been lost to the Imperium as well as payment in the form of a mothballed Dictator-class cruiser left over from the Taninim crusade, Victoria D'Romas promised to rid the region of the pirate threat. Victoria met the pirate king Alger Perrin, a direct descendant of Chance Perrin, and challenged him to combat for their respective fleets. She defeated him, spared his life, and married him. The merging of the lines added Perrin's flagship, a Dauntless-class light cruiser, and a large number and variety of other vessels as well as a number of settlements, including one shadowport. Then, with the help of its new fleet additions and Tantalus V, House D'Romas defeated the three remaining pirate kings with a sneak attack on their strongholds and took possession of their kingdoms, including one more shadowport.

 **858.M41 to 861.M41 Consul Praevians Work with Sacristans of Aurelius Prime** Two Deathwatch Blackshields spent more than three years working with the Sacristans who cared for and produced the Knight armours for the Knights of Aurelius Prime. It was said that the Consul Praevians taught the Sacristans many rites and practices which had been lost for millennia, some of which were thought to be merely legends dating back to the Dark Age of Technology, as if they had a personal knowledge of the bygone eras.

 **861.M41 to 910.M41 Inquisitors Meet with Eldar** In the year 861.M41, Inquisitorial agents on Damaris were captured by Eldar from the Tor Malekh Corsairs. The Eldar asked to see Inquisitors Romulus and Remus. After the two Inquisitors arrived and had a short discussion, they left with the Eldar and the agents were freed. The agents were instructed by the Inquisitors to take word to Palatinus that they were going to meet the Farseers of Craftworld Tir'Ailinne. The Inquisitors were not seen for another fifty years.  
 **Historical Contradiction Note:** This entry has led many to believe that there are identification mistakes in earlier records as the names Romulus and Remus were previously listed as that of two Blackshields serving in the Deathwatch who had received the Mechanicus honorific Consul Praevian and who led raids against the orks of Undred Undred Teef. Also, records indicated that twins named Romulus and Remus served as Consuls of Capitolinus. It is believed that the legendary significance of the names Romulus and Remus on Capitolinus led to many young boys, especially twins, to be so named. Thus, it is also possible these instances all referred to different individuals.

 **863.M41 to 873.M41 House D'Romas Claimed Dominion over the Six Sisters**. With help from the Serafim of the Rosas Angelicas order, the House conquered the six defunct hive worlds which had once been considered the 'Seven Sisters' before the Electra system was destroyed. The Rosas Angelicas rebuilt the Convent of Thorns on the apex of the tallest spire of one of the ancient dilapidated hives of Alcyone. House D'Romas swelled the ranks of its army with conscripts taken from the gangs which were spread across the 'Sisters'. With order restored, work was begun to make use of what could be salvaged from the ancient and degraded manufactoria of the planets and to re-establish production.

 **865.M41 Interdiction Forces Increased** Through Inquisitorial decree, the size of each of the three interdiction forces (Koronus expanse, Corzon nebula, Erlesse Rifts) was increased. The previous forces each consisted of four siege infantry regiments as well as two regiments of Imperial stormtroopers and a couple defence monitors (three monitors in the Marani nebula). Each force was increased by two more siege infantry regiments as well as one defence monitor. An orbital defence station was requisitioned for each force.

 **868.M41 New Warp Routes and Systems Discovered within the Corzon Nebula and Erlesse Rifts** The _Ulysses_ discovered an elseways path within the nebula led to a small void with warp features similar to that of the void containing Nova Roma. Within the void was a system with three habitable planets, one of which contained an ancient tower similar to those on Palatinus and Megiddo. Four years later, a similar system was discovered in the Erlesse Rifts.

 **881.M41 to 897.M41 Pons Valentina System Colonized** The D'Romas dynasty orchestrated a large-scale colonization of the system which had been under Inquisitorial blockade since its discovery in 819.M41. The House removed most of its investments in the Calixis sector and relocated them to the system, including its two minor shipyards as well as several small manufactoria on Archaos and Thical.

 **883.M41 Rechristening of the** _ **Atlas**_ The Conquest-class star galleon which had been recovered in the trail of debris leading to Electra was fully refurbished on Tantalus V and presented to House D'Romas. The Dictator-class cruiser presented to the House as payment for ridding the region of the pirate kings was also completed at roughly the same time.

 **888.M41** _ **Angel's Fury**_ **is Completed** The shipyards of the _Ceres_ complete their first Lunar-class cruiser for House D'Romas. A second would be completed in 942.M41.

 **897.M41** _ **David's Sword**_ **is Completed** The shipyards of _Voorhal Station_ over Davidian completed their first Lunar-class cruiser for the D'Romas dynasty. A second would be completed in the year 973.M41.

 **909.M41 Archaeotech Discovery on Bethel** An ancient bunker was uncovered which contained a small shutdown atomantic power plant. The reactor was discovered to be part of a training facility which had apparently been used for instructing on the operation and maintenance of atomantic reactors. Also present, were several armoured hostile environment suits which had been used to train workers in atomantic reactor maintenance and operation. The Tech-Priests who gathered the material were overjoyed to find complete STC templates for the training reactor as well as of the hostile environment suits.

 **911.M41 to 925.M41 Rejuvenation of the Sisters** House D'Romas spent fifteen years allocating resources and moving material to rebuild a number of the many dilapidated industrial facilities which used to function prior to the Occlusiad War.

 **927.M41 to 941.M41 Strikes against Undred Undred** **Teef** Deathwatch kill teams from _Watch Station Raptor's Eye_ on Palatinus led by the Inquisitors known as Romulus and Remus undertook a series of raids and surgical strikes against the orks of the region in the Koronus expanse known as Undred Undred Teef. The greenskins strongest leaders were assassinated. Their most valuable production centers and orbital structures were destroyed and many tribes were destroyed by the instigated infighting.

 **944.M41 The Arrival of the Emperor's Hand** The Manu Imperatoris, a Missionary Order of the Divisio Mandati of the Collegio Titanica, arrived in the Koronus expanse in order to spread the faith of the Emperor to the lost tribes of Humanity who lay beyond the borders of the Imperium. The Mission consisted of three Emperor class Titans. It was accompanied by many representatives of the Mechanicus as well as an Adeptus Arbites precinct, a convent from the Order Sabine of the Adepta Sororitas, an assortment of divisions from the Adeptus Terra, and Lord Inquisitor Carlynn along with his retinue.

 **946.M41 Christening of The** _ **Victrix**_ The ancient battleship which had been removed from the void kraken nest and towed to Beta Marani Secundus was finally reconstructed after more than a century of work and presented to House D'Romas. During the previous years of its restoration, a number of STC templates used by the Solar Auxilia were recovered from the datavault of its forge. Among those recovered were the template for Solar Pattern Carapace Armour as well as the templates for the Baneblade and Shadowsword super heavy tanks.

 **948.M41 New Lord Inquisitors** The aged Inquisitor Lord Lucius Macarus and even more aged Inquisitor Lord Carlynn along with Inquisitor Lord Valette Sarcasin officially recognized Inquisitors Romulus and Remus as Inquisitor Lord.

 **951.M41 Summons to Holy Terra** Lord Inquisitors Romulus and Remus received an order to travel to the Throne Room on Holy Terra and appear before the Emperor. They joined a select group of people honoured with the designation _Auditorii Imperator_.

 **954.M41 to 960.M41 The Work of the Inquisitor Lords in the Sol Sector** Records show that after being received in the Throne Room, the Inquisitor Lords began a wide number of works. First, under the watchful eye of the Adeptus Custodes, Inquisitor Lord Romulus removed several ancient tomes and datamodules from an archive named _Adnector Concilium_ in the lower chambers of the Imperial Palace. With a key removed from the archive, Lord Romulus also accessed and removed the contents from several warehouse size subterranean storage blocks, also under supervision of the Adeptus Custodes. Inquisitor Lord Remus requisitioned from the Adeptus Astra Telepathica a large number of mystics, sanctioned psykers, and Astropaths to be taken to the Koronus Inquisitorial conclave. Afterward, the Inquisitor Lords requisitioned an ancient ark colony ship, _The Inevitable_ , from a mothballed fleet under the control of Voss Prime. Each Lord then took command of an Inquisitorial black ship, the _Blind Sight_ and _Faith in Order_ , after which they journeyed to Vorlese and Necromunda where they ordered the conscription of many for an unnamed endeavor.

 **959.M41 to 991.M41 Resource Gathering of House D'Romas** Those who paid attention noticed that the House was slowly gathering resources for some large expedition or colonial endeavor. Further Investigation revealed ( _Details Redacted per order of the Inquisition_ )

 **964.M41 to 970.M41 Inquisitor Lords Romulus and Remus travel to Stygies VIII** ( _Details Redacted per Order of the Inquisition_ )

 **973.M41 Interdiction Forces Increased** Through Inquisitorial decree, the size of the three interdiction forces (Koronus expanse, Corzon nebula, Erlesse Rifts) were increased. One more siege infantry regiment and one artillery regiment as well as one defence monitor and one orbital defence station were requisitioned for each interdiction force.

 **975.M41 to 995.M41 Return to the Marani Nebula** _The Inevitable_ , led by the cruisers of the Inquisitor Lords and accompanied by a small number of escorts, made the long trek back to the Marani nebula. Along the way, troops were silently requisitioned and more manpower was acquired. The convoy was joined by an Explorator cruiser from Stygies VIII with a complement of Tech-Priests and Rune Priests, many of which were rumoured to be members of the Xenarite faction. Once it arrived in the Marani nebula in 992.M41, it was joined by the _Tiberius_ with its escorts as well as a small exploratory fleet from the Beta Marani forge system.

 **995.M41 Journey Across the Pons Valentina to Atlantis** _(Details Redacted per order of the Inquisition)_

 **999.M41 Ultima Founding and the Creation of the Marani Guard** Belisarius Cawl originally laid the foundation for the founding of a forge world in the Koronus expanse so as to have facilities far from the prying eyes of the Mechanicus that was dedicated to the production of wargear for the Primaris space marines he was developing. With the discovery of the warp gates in the Marani nebula, Cawl took advantage of the opportunity to include more production centers into his plan. He had subordinates establish facilities on Zarnov in the Coronid Deeps which was very close to the Corzon nebula gate as well as making arrangements in the Erlesse Rifts with the forge world of Tantalus V which was pleased for a new infusion of development into its war weary veins.

Cawl then included the creation of the Marani Guard into his planned Ultima Founding so as to protect these far-flung assets as well as the tremendous value, and danger, of the warp gates. It consisted of three tutelary chapters and two fleet-based chapters. The three tutelary chapters were named the Palatine Wolves, the Rift Lions, and the Corzon Eagles. Each tutelary chapter was assigned the protection of Imperial assets as well as the governance of assets outside the Imperium of Man's borders. As many chapters often do, the tutelary chapters frequently sent aid beyond their explicit region of protection. The fleet-based chapters, the Imperial Dragons and the Tigres Astra, were assigned the scouting and protection of vast areas of the void around the various warp gates. Also, each of the five chapters was assigned one of the 'Six Sisters' in the Erlesse Rifts to use as a recruiting world in addition to anywhere else it chose to recruit from. The remaining 'Sister' outside Imperial borders, Alcyone, was already under Ecclesiarchal control in the form of the Rosas Angelicas Order of the Adepta Sororitas. Records indicate that the original members of each chapter were drawn from the first-born children of the original colonists of Palatinus. The records do not indicate the Primarch(s) from which the chapters derived their gene-seed.

The Palatine Wolves were assigned to govern the Marani nebula, excluding the Beta Marani forge systems and the Aurelius systems respectively governed by the High Fabricator of Beta Marani Secundus and the High King of Aurelius Prime, but also including the world of Davidian. This included guarding the warp gates within the nebula. Outside the nebula, the chapter was specifically charged with protecting the Alpha Marani Tithe Domain. Though named for Palatinus where its founding members originally trained, the Wolves chose to build the fortress monastery on Capitolinus in the Nova Roma system, leaving the Inquisition and Deathwatch to populate their namesake world. The Wolves were assigned the 'Sister' Maia as a recruiting world but also pulled recruits from the entire Marani nebula.

The Rift Lions were assigned to govern the region of the Erlesse Rifts outside the Imperium's borders, including the rift gate leading to the Marani nebula. The Lions' chose to build their fortress monastery on Taygete, the 'Sister' chosen as their recruiting world. Included in their protective domain was the Tantalus V forge system as well as its associated industrial worlds.

The Corzon Eagles were given governance of their namesake, the Corzon nebula and chose to build their fortress monastery on Pryamus 2. Included in their protective domain was the industrial world Zarnov and the world of Othion. Asterope was the 'Sister' the Eagles chose to recruit from.

The Imperial Dragons typically roamed in either the Koronus expanse or the regions beyond the Erlesse Rifts in the Taninim expanse. The Tigres Astra typically roamed in the Koronus expanse or in regions around the Gothic sector or neighboring sections of the Ultima Segmentum. These chapters respectively recruited from the 'Sisters' named Celaeno and Merope in addition to nomad-predation.


End file.
